


El comienzo del comienzo

by fadamaja



Series: Tiempo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 152,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadamaja/pseuds/fadamaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es enviado en el tiempo por accidente. tratando de cambiar el futuro adopta a Tom Ryddle ¿ Podrá volver al futuro para vengarse o encontrara el amor en un lugar inesperado? SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo I

**Author's Note:**

> El comienzo del comienzo, esta historia es de HuskyWalker que amablemente me permitió traducirla, esta completa y tiene una secuela esta historia es slash así que si no es de su tipo de historia no la lean, ademas la pareja es Harry/Voldemort, están advertidos. Muchas gracias a LatexoHPo por betear.

Él era muchas cosas.

Un chico.

Un fenómeno.

Una celebridad.

Un héroe.

Un extraño.

Un mentiroso.

Y algo nuevo: Un asesino.

Lo que más quería era ser Harry, sólo Harry. Se preguntaba qué se sentiría salir a la calle sin que nadie lo reconociera.

Podría ser sólo Harry James Potter, el hijo único de James y Lilly Potter (antes Evans).

Ese pensamiento hizo que el chico de quince años sonriera. Nunca sería sólo Harry. Incluso su familia, dónde se suponía debía pasar sus vacaciones, no lo veía como Harry.

Para ellos era un fenómeno.

Un anormal.

Alguien que ocupaba espacio en su casa y al que preferían tratar como un elfo doméstico, aunque ellos no sabían lo que era, en lugar de verlo como parte de la familia.

Hasta que comenzó la escuela él no sabía cómo se llamaba. Cuando la profesora había llamado a Harry Potter nadie había reaccionado. Después de que todos los demás niños habían sido llamados, él siguió esperando que alguien dijera su nombre y le mostrara a dónde ir.

La maestra se había arrodillado frente a él y le había preguntado su nombre. Harry recordaba haberla mirado con sus extraños ojos verdes y haberle dicho "Niño".  
Esa noche había recibido su primera gran paliza. Pero no había sido la última.

Ahora, con quince años, estaba sentado a solas en el castillo llamado Hogwarts, y miraba por la ventana desde su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor, una de las cuatro casas del colegio.

Hogwarts era una escuela donde magos y brujas podían asistir desde que cumplían once años. Aquí, escondidos de la vista de los muggles, aprendían del mundo mágico.

Miró cómo los demás estudiantes se dirigían a los carruajes que los llevarían al tren. Desde allí irían hasta la estación en Londres, donde sus familias estarían esperando su llegada.

A él le habían ordenado quedarse porque el director, Albus-maldito-Dumbledore, quería tener otra conversación con él.

Harry bufó al pensar en ello. No estaba seguro de querer soportar otra conversación. Desde que su padrino, Sirius Black, había muerto, los profesores lo habían tratado como una bomba a punto de estallar si se movían o decían algo equivocado…. Después de lo sucedido en la oficina del director no podía culparlos.

Suspirando profundamente, Harry se puso de pie. Sin importar lo mucho que quisiera evitar esa conversación sabía que no podía dejar de ir. Después de lo que el director tenía planeado para él, alguien lo escoltaría para que pudiera pasar otro verano en el mismo infierno, también conocido como Número 4 de Privet Drive, donde vivían sus parientes.

Lentamente, Harry salió por el retrato que escondía la entrada a la torre Gryffindor y caminó por los pasillos vacíos. Sólo vio a un fantasma. Aparte de eso se sintió como si fuera la única personas viva allí.

Arrastró su baúl tras él. Hedwig, su lechuza, se quedarían en la escuela y Hagrid se encargaría de ella. De esa manera su tío Vernon no podría hacerle nada este año.

—Señor Potter, ¿no debería estar en el tren con sus amigos en camino a su casa para ser mimado por su familia? Estoy seguro de que su club de fans llorará si se entera de que perdió el tren.

El tono burlón le dijo quién era sin necesidad de darse la vuelta para mirar.

—El director me ordenó que fuera a su oficina para otra de sus charlas. Así que si me disculpa…, no quiero llegar tarde— respondió e intentó caminar alrededor del profesor de Pociones, pero el hombre siguió sus movimientos, así que se detuvo.

—Veinte puntos menos a Gryffindor por su falta de respeto a un profesor.

Harry se limitó a levantar una ceja en forma similiar a cómo Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones, hacía normalmente en sus clases. No permitiría que el gran murciélago de las mazmorras lo tratara de esa manera.

—Desafortunadamente, profesor, el año escolar ha terminado. Usted no puede quitar puntos.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando el maestro de Pociones se acercó a él, mirándolo hacía abajo. Harry frunció el ceño dentro de su cabeza. Debido a la malnutrición que sufrió de niño, ahora era más pequeño y más delgado que los demás chicos de su curso. Por los mil demonios, incluso Hermione Granger, una de sus mejores amigas, era más alta que él.

El grasiento Jefe de Slytherin lo fulminó con la mirada, y Harry tragó en seco. ¿Por qué no había escuchado a esa pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que le dijo que mantuviera la boca cerrada? Era la misma voz que normalmente ignoraba cuando iba a hacer algo que lo metería en problemas.

—Detención conmigo, Potter, apenas comience el nuevo año escolar. Irá a mi oficina a las siete en punto. No querrá saber lo que le sucederá si llega tarde, créame. Apúrese, antes de que decida que no es suficiente castigo para usted.

—Si… señor.

La última palabra fue añadida después de que el profesor lo fulminara una vez más con la mirada.

Harry se apresuró por el pasillo. No podía arriesgarse a pasar más tiempo con el murciélago de lo necesario. Además ya estaba a punto de llegar tarde a su cita con el director.

Maldiciendo, Harry comenzó a correr apenas supuso que Snape no estaba a la vista. Por pasillos y escaleras. La cacería de Harry que su primo, Dudley, gustaba de jugar le habían servido de práctica y llegó al frente de la gárgola que escondía la oficina del director con sólo cinco minutos de retraso.

—Caramelos sangrientos— dijo y avanzó cuando la estatua se hizo a un lado. Por primera vez el director no había hecho que adivinara la contraseña. Por alguna extraña razón aquello no lo tranquilizó como había supuesto.

—Adelante.

Harry entró a la oficina sólo para encontrar al director sentado tras su escritorio. El hombre lucía demasiado viejo para guiar una escuela. La barba le llegaba al estómago. Aquello le hacía preguntarse si acaso el director escondía alguna cosa allí. ¿A cuántos se les ocurriría que podría sacar su varita de ese lugar? Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para evitar reír ante ese pensamiento.

—Hola, mi querido muchacho. Toma asiento. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Té, caramelos de limón?

—No gracias, profesor— murmuró Harry. Deseaba no estar a solas con el director. La manera en que lo miraba hacía que le dieran ganas de esconderse en un agujero y no sabía el por qué—. Uh… ¿quería verme?

Mirando alrededor de la oficina se dio cuenta de que todas las cosas estaban en su sitio original y reparadas después de su pequeño arrebato. Sin embargo, notó que el director tenía algunas cosas extrañas en su escritorio, cosas que no estaban antes. Quizá no había podido reparar todo.

Cuando el silencio se prolongó, Harry comenzó a removerse en la silla en la que estaba sentado. Normalmente el director y él no tenían problema para conversar. Realmente veía al director como el abuelo que nunca había tenido. Pero ahora las cosas se veían diferentes, aunque él no podría decir por qué.

El director estaba vestido con su usual túnica colorida. Esta vez era naranja con puntos rosas. Harry se preguntó qué habría inspirado al director a vestirse de esa manera. O si acaso siempre habría sido así. Trato de pensar en cómo un joven Dumbledore luciría en esas ropas, pero encontró imposible imaginárselo diferente de cómo se veía ahora.

—Sí, quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

Ahora Harry notaba que el normal brillo en los ojos del director estaba ausente. Un hombre con un aura que daba miedo, como la de Voldemort, estaba sentado frente a él.

Tragó en seco y se obligó a desviar la mirada de la del director. De las lecciones con Snape sabía cómo funcionaba la Legeremancia. Mientras no le mirara a los ojos, el director no podría entrar en su mente.

Como si el director supiera lo que estaba haciendo, frunció el ceño.

—Harry, ¿pasa algo malo? ¿Algo que no me has dicho? Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa que te moleste.

El Niño Que Vivió mantuvo la cabeza agachada. No estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre el director. Después de todo, el hombre había mantenido escondida información sobre él. Trozos de información que podrían haber salvado la vida de su padrino. Si le hubiera dicho aquellas cosas Sirius estaría con vida.

Harry alejó las lágrimas antes de que pudieran caer. No iba a permitir que el director lo viera llorar. No necesitaba la lástima del hombre. ¡Maldición! No necesitaba la lástima de nadie.

—Tomaré tu silencio como un no. ¿Sabes por qué te pedí que vinieras aquí hoy?—. Harry negó con la cabeza. Su interés despertó antes las palabras del director. Parecía que al fin tendrían la conversación que tanto había temido—. Una vez conocí a un hombre. Era un hombre brillante con grandes ideas y grandes ambiciones. 

Él no quería nada más que lo dejaran solo, pero aún así causó rebelión a su alrededor. Era un hombre peligroso que casi destruyó los planes que tenía para éste mundo.

Dumbledore se interrumpió, como tratando de decidir cuánto contarle. Harry se adelantó en su silla, ansioso por escuchar más sobre el hombre del que Dumbledore le estaba hablando.

"Le di muchas oportunidades para que viera la luz. Desafortunadamente seguía arrastrando a otros hacía él. Así que tuve que… encargarme del problema en que se había convertido.

Harry no reaccionó cuando el director se levantó lentamente de su silla y avanzó hasta quedar frente a él. El chico intentó pensar qué tenía que ver esto con él. Nadie le había contado nunca nada sobre ese hombre.

—Esperaba no tener que hacer esto.

Harry parpadeó y miró asombrado la varita que apuntaba a su rostro.

—¿Profesor…?— preguntó inseguro de cómo continuar. Claro, esto era una broma. En cualquier momento el director comenzaría a reír y todo volvería a ser como era. Cuando nada sucedió, Harry dejó de mirar la varita y, por primera vez desde que entró a la oficina, miró al director directamente a los ojos azules— ¿Qué está haciendo?—. Su voz tembló un poco.

El hombre frente a él le recordaba más a Voldermort que al Albus Dumbledore que había conocido durante cinco años.

—Tú estás comenzando a parecerte a él. No puedo dejar que elijas ese camino. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes, Harry. Todo esto es por el bien mayor. Sé que podrás perdonarme.

Harry parpadeó de nuevo, intentando entender lo que decía el director. Sus ojos miraron alrededor. Debía haber alguna forma de salir de la oficina. La ventana no serviría porque no quería morir todavía. La puerta estaba cerrada y probablemente asegurada; imposible salir por ahí.

Todos los cuadros estaban vacíos. Tal vez alguno había ido a buscar ayuda. Si podía ganar tiempo tal vez alguien llegara. ¡Diablos! Incluso Snape sería más que bienvenido en ese momento. ¿Dónde estaba el gran murciélago grasiento cuando lo necesitaba con urgencia?

—Va a lamentar esto, Dumbledore.

—No, sólo lo hago por el bien mayor. El mundo me perdonará. No puedo dejarte ser como él. Fue él quien destruyó todos mis planes y creó al monstruo que todos conocemos como Voldemort.

Harry se aferró a su baúl y se puso tenso. No le gustaba cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas.

Dumbledore sonrió gentilmente, parecía un abuelo confuso.

—Recuerda, mi muchacho: la muerte es sólo otra gran aventura.

El Niño-Que-Vivió abrió la boca para gritar esperando que alguien viniera y lo salvara.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Y entonces no supo nada más.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es de HuskyWalker que amablemente me permitió traducirla. Muchas gracias a LatexoHPo por betear

Capítulo II.

Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía. Harry no estaba seguro de que eso fuera posible, pero incluso su cabello dolía.

¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor? ¿Qué lo había causado? Harry frunció el ceño mientras intentaba que su cerebro volviera a funcionar. A diferencia de lo que los demás pensaban de él, podía pensar bien por sí mismo. La mayoría del tiempo simplemente ignoraba a la pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza que intentaba aconsejarlo.

Recordaba haber hablado con el profesor Snape. Luego había estado en la oficina del director. Dumbledore había actuado de una manera rara. Era como si fuera una persona diferente. Se preguntó si era posible que Voldemort hubiera utilizado el mismo truco que Barty Jr. en su cuarto año.

Dumbledore lo había maldecido.

El desgraciado de Dumbledore le había lanzado una Avada Kedavra.

Una de las tres Imperdonables.

Dumbledore había tratado de matarlo.

… ¿Entonces por qué no estaba muerto?

Estaba seguro de que la gente muerta no sentía dolor. Pero cuáles eran las probabilidades de sobrevivir a una maldición mortal no una, sino dos veces.

Todos esos pensamientos comenzaban a causarle jaqueca. Harry gruñó. Justo lo que necesitaba. Más dolor. El Destino debía ser un sádico o él había hecho algo para molestarlo.

El sonido de aves cantando en algún lugar hizo que Harry se sentara, sólo para caer hacía atrás otra vez debido al insoportable dolor que recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Por qué sentía como si lo hubieran metido en una batidora? ¿Se había sentido de esa manera la primera vez que había sido alcanzado por la maldición? Tristemente, no había nadie alrededor para preguntarle.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio el cielo azul sin nubes. Parecía ser un perfecto día de verano. Ni demasiado cálido ni demasiado frío. Sus anteojos habían sobrevivido al viaje, cosa que era de agradecer. No le gustaba la idea de andar tropezando alredor, incapaz de ver nada.

Giró su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo que parecía ser un parque. Desde donde estaba acostado en el suelo podía ver un viejo columpio y un vacío sube y baja.

Donde fuera que estaba claramente era un lugar muggle. Por lo menos se había cambiado con algo de la vieja ropa de su primo antes de ir a la oficina del director. Aunque la ropa era demasiado grande para él lo hacía resaltar menos que su túnica de Hogwarts.

Movió sus extremidades y se sintió complacido de notar que nada parecía estar roto. Estaba adolorido y sus pulmones se sentían extraños. Tendría que revisarlos después si la sensación continuaba. Al menos estaba vivo. Eso o había terminado en una retorcida versión del más allá.

Si esto era la vida después de la muerte tendría que hablar con alguien. Siempre había creído que vería a sus padres cuando muriera, y ahora también a Sirius. Y por alguna extraña razón esto no estaba sucediendo.

Suspirando se puso de pie lentamente. Cada músculo de su cuerpo protestó, pero al menos podía moverse.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor dio un paso adelante y casi tropezó con sus propios pies. Quizá no estaba tan bien como había creído al principio, pero por lo menos vivía.

Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era una especia de plan y estaría en camino.

No lejos de donde había despertado encontró su baúl. Cómo la vieja pieza de basura había logrado sobrevivir el viaje era algo que tendría que averiguar después. Quizás tenía algo qué ver el hecho de que habían sobrevivido juntos tantos años a manos de Dudley. Lo hacía sentirse casi en términos familiares con el baúl.

Dio otro paso y notó que sus piernas se ponían más firmes. A este paso podía salir del parque al anochecer.

Mientras caminaba, si podía llamarlo así, un plan había comenzado a formarse en su mente.

Primero que nada tendría que averiguar dónde estaba. Al mirar a los alrededores parecía estar en un parque muggle. Eso significaba que no estaba cerca de Hogwarts. Eso probablemente era algo bueno, ya que el director había tratado de matarlo.

Luego tendría que pensar a dónde ir. Hogwarts estaba fuera de discusión, al igual que la Madriguera. Dumbledore sabría que estaba vivo en el momento en que pusiera un pie en alguno de esos lugares. Podría ir al número 4 de Privet Drive, pero ya que allí no había nada que lo protegiera de un loco director tendría que evitar ese lugar. También estaba la casa de Sirius.

Una triste sensación comenzó a esparcirse por su pecho. No, mejor no ir allí. Sólo se acordaría de su padrino y eso sería algo muy doloroso para lidiar en esos momentos. Además la casa era el cuartel general de la orden del pollo quemado, que lideraba Dumbledore.

Harry suspiró. Parecía que estaba por las suyas. Al menos había hecho preparaciones para una situación como esta después de su segundo año, cuando infló a tía Marge y después había huido de casa. Después de eso había comprado un bolso que estaba conectado directamente con su cuenta en el banco. De esa manera no tenía que ir a Gringotts por dinero, sólo le descontaban un pequeño porcentaje por cada transacción.

Sus pulmones ardían como si no pudiera entrar suficiente aire a ellos. Harry tuvo que detenerse varias veces y apoyarse contra los árboles. Respirando profundamente varias veces abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de que los tenía cerrados.

Maldijo. Si continuaba así no podría ir a ninguna parte. No podía arriesgarse a quedarse en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. ¿Quién sabía cuándo alguien podría venir y verlo? Tenía que irse de ese lugar antes de que eso sucediera.

Una idea se le ocurrió de repente y sonrió. Debió haber pensado en eso antes. Sólo porque era menor y no podía usar magia fuera del colegio no significaba que no podía usar cosas mágicas.

Abriendo su baúl Harry encontró su saeta de fuego, un regalo de su padrino en su tercer año, y la capa de invisibilidad que su padre había utilizado antes que él.  
Mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera mirando, volvió su atención a sus pertenencias. No quería que ningún muggle viera lo que iba a hacer. Sólo provocaría que la gente del Ministerio apareciera tras él. Algo que quería evitar el mayor tiempo posible.

Con un movimiento de mano la escoba volvió a su tamaño original. Harry gruñó y cerró los ojos por un momento. Había aprendido a hacer magia sin varita cuando se dio cuenta de que el director no lo entrenaría para hacerle frente a Voldemort.

Todavía estaba en la etapa de aprendizaje y sólo podía hacer hechizos sencillos. Y le daba un gran dolor de cabeza después. Por enésima vez, Harry deseó tener una poción para el dolor.

Cuando sintió que ya no iba a desmayarse al moverse, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie. Lanzó un pequeño hechizo levitador sobre el baúl para que flotara tras él y se subió a la escoba.

Envolviéndose en la capa y cubriendo sus pertenencias, partió.

Con ayuda de su escoba Harry se movió más rápido que antes. Claro que se mantenía cerca del piso por miedo a caer. No tenía el deseo de romperse algún hueso por volar demasiado alto. Ahora sólo tenía que asegurarse de no chocar con ningún muggle y todo estaría bien.

Moverse así le recordó el viejo automóvil del señor Weasley que él y Ron habían utilizado para volar a la escuela en su segundo año. El recuerdo lo hizo sonreír. 

Tendría que ponerse en contacto con Ron para advertirle a él y a su familia sobre Dumbledore. Si el director intentó matarlo, ¿qué le impediría intentarlo con otras personas?

Preocupándose por la seguridad de sus amigos Harry se apresuró. Tenía que averiguar dónde estaba para poder advertirles. Era demasiado peligros tanto para él como para ellos el reunirse personalmente. Tendría que encontrar otra manera de contactarlos.

No le tomó mucho tiempo el percatarse de que estaba en Londres. Aunque nunca había visto mucho de la ciudad, los grandes monumentos se lo dijeron.

Lo que lo confundió fue la forma en la que las personas en la calle vestían. No sabía mucho de moda muggle, pero la forma en la que la gente se vestía lo hacía sentir como si se encontrara en alguna clase de película antigua.

Con la preocupación aumentando, Harry aterrizó en un callejón y se sacó la capa para guardarla en el baúl junto a la escoba.

Tenía que encontrar el Caldero Chorreante y quizá ir a la tienda de los gemelos. Ellos probablemente sabrían qué hacer. No tenía dudas de que lo ayudarían. Aunque sólo fuera por obligación debido al dinero que les había prestado para empezar su negocio.

Caminando entre los muggles, Harry se sintió sobresaliendo entre los demás. Más de una vez vio a gente girarse para mirarlo. De alguna manera sabía que no sólo lo miraban por la ropa que se veía bastante extraña.

Se rebelde pelo negro estaba peor de lo normal. No necesitaba un espejo para saberlo. Su ropa estaba sucia, manchada de tierra y pasto. Sus anteojos eran demasiado grandes para su rostro y su cuerpo demasiado pequeño para sus ropas. Eso lo hacía ver mucho más joven de lo que era en realidad.

Después de caminar lo que le parecieron horas sin descanso, Harry comenzó a sentirse cada vez más y más cansado. Sus pulmones habían dejado de doler tanto, pero se había transformado en un malestar irritante. Si no desaparecía tendría que ver a un sanador o a alguien.

De repente el sonido de voces de niños lo hizo detenerse de golpe. Aunque no podía verlos, las voces le hicieron recordar cuando su primo Dudley y sus amigos jugaban a la cacería de Harry. Se estremeció y comenzó a caminar más rápido hacía el sonido.

Hermione lo llamaba "complejo de héroe".

Incluso en este extraño lugar no podía evitar meterse donde no lo llamaban.

Tampoco podía evitar recordar que por estas acciones siempre terminaba metido en alguna clase de problema.

Esperaba que esta vez no fuera así.

Arribó a lo que parecía ser un patio trasero. Vio a varios chicos rodeando algo en el piso. Trato de percatarse de qué era lo que sucedía.

Parándose en la punta de sus pies, Harry divisó a un chico de cabello negro como el suyo tirado en el piso. Siete chicos y chicas lo rodeaban. Le golpeaban y pateaban donde alcanzaran.

Por lo que podía ver el chico se había hecho una bola y se cubría la cabeza con los brazos para evitar la mayoría de los golpes.

La ira se apoderó de él. Su varita estaba en su mano antes de que se diera cuenta.

— ¡Déjenlo en paz!

Todas las cabezas se giraron en su dirección y Harry se quedó quieto, inseguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea. Aunque él era mayor que esos chicos, ellos eran más. No podría hacerse cargo de ellos por sí solo. No sin hacer un poco de trampa.

Tan rápido que sus ojos no lo vieron, Harry escondió su varita y lanzó varios hechizos al grupo. Satisfecho vio cómo tropezaban y caían al suelo. El dolor de cabeza regresó con fuerza y comenzó a ver puntos bailando frente a sus ojos.

Sin desperdiciar más tiempo en los chicos Harry pasó por entre los cuerpos y se dirigió al niño que estaba acurrucado en una bola.

Se arrodilló junto al chico y lo tocó.

— ¿Estás bien?

El niño era unos cuantos años menor que él, pero con obvia ropa usada podría estar equivocado. Grandes moretones cubrían su piel y un poco de sangre caía de una herida en su labio.

El niño se encogió aún más cuando lo tocó, lo que provocó que Harry frunciera el ceño. Algo le dijo que esta no era la primera vez que el chico era golpeado así.

—No te preocupes. Ellos ya no te harán nada. Me aseguraré de eso.

Fulminó con la mirada a los niños que comenzaban a levantarse. Se estremecieron y luego salieron corriendo.

—No debiste hacer eso. Ellos me encontrarán otro día.

Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño. La voz del niño era hueca. Como si no viviera. Le recordó a cómo sonaba él antes de recibir su carta de Hogwarts. Ese pensamiento causó un estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

El chico comenzó a moverse tratando de ponerse de pie. Harry se agachó y lo ayudó a levantarse. Notó la leve diferencia de estatura entre ellos. Al menos era más alto que el niño, pero era claro que éste lo pasaría en más de una cabeza en un par de años.

Oscuros ojos azules se encontraron con sus ojos verdes.

Harry miró al niño. Era como si fuera alguien que se suponía debía conocer, pero en esos momentos no podía recordarlo. El chico no miraba su cicatriz, así que supuso que era un muggle.

Harry maldijo. Usando magia justo frente a un grupo de muggles. Pero si tuviera que repetirlo lo haría.

— ¿Sabes que es de buenos modales decir gracias cuando alguien salva tu trasero?

—Me podría haber hecho cargo de ellos yo solo.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Sí, claro. Y yo no soy un mago.

Apenas las palabras dejaron su boca Harry sintió que el niño se tensaba, y se alejó de él. Por segunda vez ese día… ¿Acaso era el mismo día? No estaba seguro. 

Tendría que averiguarlo después.

De todas formas, por segunda vez ese día se encontró con una varita apuntándole al rostro.

— ¿También eres un mago?

Su tono calmado pareció molestar al niño.

— ¿Qué te dio esa idea? ¿El hecho de que estoy sosteniendo una varita listo para maldecirte si no recibo respuestas?

Harry ignoró el sarcasmo en la voz del chico.

—Pero si eres un mago deberías saber quién soy—. El niño lo fulminó con la mirada y Harry suspiró. Se sacó el pelo de la frente y esperó por la reacción normal que vendría.

El niño no jadeó.

No gritó.

No trato de abrazarlo hasta morir.

Ni trato de maldecirlo con el mismo resultado.

Sólo lo miró como si esperara que algo sucediera.

—Tienes una cicatriz, ¿y qué? ¿Crees que eso te hace famoso? Yo tengo varias aunque ninguna en mi rostro.

— ¿Estás seguro de que eres un mago?— preguntó Harry. Tal vez el chico había tomado prestada la varita de un hermano mayor. Eso lo explicaría.

El niño se acercó intentando lucir amenazador.

— ¿No debería ser yo el que preguntara eso?

Harry sonrió de lado.

—No sé, ¿deberías?

—Soy yo el que tiene una varita.

—Eso es sólo porque yo no necesito la mía

La sorpresa en el rostro del niño casi hizo reír a Harry. Se aguantó porque el chico parecía del tipo que no le gustaba que se rieran de él.

Harry aclaró su garganta. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo hablando con aquel niño.

—Ya debo seguir mi camino.

—No te di permiso para irte.

Harry frunció el ceño. Sabía que había escuchado ese tono de mando en alguna parte. Si sólo pudiera recordar a quién le pertenecía.

—Entonces es algo bueno que no te haya pedido permiso, chico.

Pudo ver entonces un destello de ira en sus palabras.

—No me llames así, tengo nombre.

—Es difícil usarlo cuando no sé cuál es.

Harry esperó mientras el niño sopesaba sus palabras.

—Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

—Que tengas un buen día, Tom.

Ignorando al chico que seguía frunciendo el ceño, Harry se giró y comenzó a caminar. Confiaba en que su instinto lo salvara si el niño decidía maldecirlo.  
Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

Ahora, ¿por qué ese nombre le sonaba tan conocido?

Tom Sorvolo Ryddle también conocido como Lord Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos.

Si, ese era él.

Algo le dijo a Harry que su vida se había complicado aún más de lo que ya estaba.

… ¿Acaso era muy tarde para esperar que todo eso fuera un sueño?


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo III.  
—Por Merlín—. Harry fulminó el periódico que había comprado como si fuera su culpa. Y por lo que sabía en esos momentos podía serlo—. No puedo creerlo. No pudo simplemente matarme, no. Soy el Niño-Que-No-Se-Muere-Malditamente-Nunca.  
1941.  
La maldición de Dumbledore lo había enviado en el tiempo en lugar de matarlo como habría hecho con cualquier persona normal.  
Frunció el ceño y siguió paseándose por la pequeña habitación que actualmente ocupaba. No le había tomado mucho tiempo encontrar el Callejón Diagon. En vez de rentar una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante había encontrado una pequeña habitación en el Callejón Knocturn.  
Cualquiera que supiera sobre Harry Potter, ícono de la luz, jamás pensaría en buscarlo en un lugar como ese.  
El único problema era que no había nadie buscándolo. Todos aquellos a lo que conocía todavía ni nacían. Bueno, todos menos Albus Dumbledore y Tom S. Ryddle.  
Y ninguno de ellos era confiable para pedir ayuda.  
Uno era sólo un niño, tres años menor que él. Y ambos habían intentando acabar con su vida. Uno varias veces y el otro apenas hacía dos días.  
Y ya que no quedaba nadie más tendría que hacer las cosas por sí mismo.  
El Niño-Que-Vivió escondió el rostro entre sus manos.  
— ¿Acaso esto puede ponerse peor? Uno pensaría que mi vida no podría empeorar. ¿Por qué el Destino me odia tanto? ¿Qué habría hecho Sirius?—. Un fuerte golpeteó desde el otro lado de la pared distrajo sus pensamientos—. Cállate. Hay gente aquí que quiere dormir. ¿Qué haría Sirius?— se volvió a preguntar ignorando al que hacía ruido. Probablemente ya se había vuelto a dormir— ¿Qué haría Sirius?— repitió. Era algo que hacía más y más desde que su padrino había caído por el Velo. Normalmente lo ayudaba a encontrar una respuesta y esta vez no fue la excepción.  
Sonrió y dejó de pasear. Miró la única ventana en su habitación. Abajo la gente seguía su camino. A diferencia del Callejón Diagon, el Knocturn volvía a la vida cuando se ponía el sol. Entonces todo tipo de seres que se escondían de la luz solar salían.  
Harry despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Yacía acostando sobre la cama esperando que su cerebro se pusiera al día con los acontecimientos sucedidos el día anterior.  
Apenas recordó por qué estaba en esa oscura habitación en lugar de la casa de sus parientes; se levantó y comenzó a estirar su cuerpo como si fuera un gato.  
No sabía si era por la cama o por la maldición de Dumbledore, pero su cuerpo todavía no volvía a la normalidad.  
—Al menos el malestar en mis pulmones se fue— se dijo.  
En circunstancias normales habría ido con un sanador o, si estuviera en el colegio, con Madame Pormfrey. Pero ahora no tenía respuestas a las preguntas que seguro le harían.  
Y primero lo primero.  
Vestido con una túnica negra, Harry dejó su habitación con el baúl flotando tras él. Sabía que nadie entraba al callejón Knockturn vestido como muggle. No si quería seguir viviendo.  
El uso de la magia le dio a Harry un dolor de cabeza constante, pero no llevaría sus cosas arrastrando. De esa manera nadie podría robarle. Además había visto a mucha gente haciendo lo mismo. No sería bueno que los demás pensaran que era un nacido muggle. Sólo terminaría causándole dolor.  
Caminó hacía la puerta del Caldero Chorreante. El lugar lucía exactamente igual que en el futuro. El mundo mágico cambiaba muy lentamente. Hasta ahora no había visto mucha diferencia.  
Ojala también pasara con el Caldero Chorreante.  
Apenas entró el silenció lo envolvió y Harry se detuvo frunciendo el ceño. Parecía haber bastante gente dentro de la taberna, pero ninguna de esa gente bebía o intercambiaba chismes. La mayoría de ellos estaban sentados en grupos pequeños, muy cerca los unos de los otros.  
Sintió todos los ojos posarse sobre él y en un instante siguieron con sus conversaciones. Se sentía muy extraño el que nadie se le quedara mirando por más tiempo. Desde la primera vez que había entrado al mundo mágico jamás había podido ir a ninguna parte sin ser reconocido. Se sentía extraño ahora, pero de una forma positiva. No estaba seguro de que le gustara ser un desconocido. Le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse.  
Lentamente se dirigió al bar. Dónde Tom, el camarero, normalmente estaba, ahora se encontraba una mujer mayor. Se parecía mucho a Tom. Quizá eran familiares. Podría ser una prima o incluso su madre.  
Sin importarle si lo miraban o no, Harry se sentó en una silla en el bar y esperó a que la mujer se acercara a él. No tenía prisa. Después de todo nadie lo esperaba.  
— ¿No eres demasiado joven para beber?  
Harry parpadeó.  
—Tengo diecisiete— mintió, pero si quería sobrevivir por sí mismo no podía permitirse el riesgo de que lo pusieran en un orfanato o algo así.  
—No lo pareces— objetó la mujer mirándolo fijamente. Parecía juzgar si Harry decía la verdad o no.  
—Pero no vine a beber nada. En realidad esperaba que usted pudiera ayudarme con algo.  
Aunque hablaba en voz baja sintió que la gente lo miraba. Al parecer los extraños no era algo que se veía en esos tiempos. Si recordaba correctamente, Dumbledore todavía no había derrotado a Grindelwald. Tendría que investigar sobre el tiempo en el que se encontraba. Sería difícil si utilizaba algún hechizo que todavía no había sido creado.  
— ¿Qué es lo quieres? No vemos gente nueva por aquí.  
Harry agachó la cabeza.  
—He estado en el extranjero los últimos años. Mi familia murió, así que pensé que sería bueno alejarme de todo esto—. Pudo sentir la mirada de simpatía de la mujer y Harry volvió a respirar con normalidad. Aquella mirada le recordó a la señora Weasley, la única figura materna que había conocido. Al menos sería más sencillo corregirse si cometía algún error—. Esperaba que me pudiera decir dónde comprar una casa.  
La mujer sonrió.  
—Has venido al lugar correcto. Conozco los lugares justos. Sólo dime qué es lo que estás buscando. Un jovencito tan dulce como tú no puede andar solo.  
Harry bajó de nuevo la cabeza para que el flequillo escondiera su sonrisa. Al parecer sería más fácil de lo que había pensado.  
—Busco un lugar pequeño, preferiblemente cerca de otros magos pero que no tenga vecinos muy cercanos. Estoy trabajando con diferentes hechizos y preferiría hacerlo sin ser molestado. Debe haber suficiente espacio para dos personas. Quizá con un lugar para jugar al quidditch y me gustaría que estuviera amueblada.  
Respiró profundamente cuando terminó. La mujer frunció el ceño obviamente pensativa.  
—Creo que conozco algunos lugares que podrían servir. Dame un poco de tiempo y te daré las direcciones. ¿Con dos dormitorios? ¿Tienes esposa?  
—N-no, pero tengo un familiar que me gustaría viniera a vivir conmigo. Sus padres también murieron y creo que sería mejor que estemos juntos. La sangre es importante y todo eso.  
La mujer asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Era claro que se había creído la historia de los dos huérfanos.  
— ¿Fue…?  
Harry no necesito un nombre para saber de qué estaba hablando. Negó.  
—Sólo mis padres. Los padres de mi primo murieron en un accidente.  
—Pobrecito. Y dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
Harry abrió la boca y la cerró enseguida. No se le había ocurrido pensar en eso.  
—Evan James— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Además era un homenaje a sus padres. Si tenía suerte, podría verlos crecer.  
— ¿Sabes qué, señor Jones? Tú y tu primo serán bienvenidos aquí cuando quieran. Si necesitan comida o algo pregunta por la madre de Tom.  
—Gracias— sonrió Harry y miró el trozo de pergamino que ella le había entregado; había tres direcciones diferentes. Alguna podría tener algo que le sirviera.  
—Volveré cuando haya escogido una casa.  
La sonrisa que le devolvió la mujer creció.  
—Puedes venir cuando lo desees, aunque sólo sea para conversar. Y si no estoy yo, mi hijo Tom te atenderá bien.  
Harry parpadeó, así que tenía razón y la mujer era familiar de Tom.  
—Lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora, si me disculpa, me gustaría ver las casas antes de que acabe el día.  
—Por supuesto, ven a verme si tienes preguntas o problemas— asintió ella.  
Harry salió del pub sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido desde que llegó a ese tiempo. Finalmente las cosas mejoraban para él. Y si tenía suerte las cosas seguirían mejorando.  
…Aunque cuando uno tiene algo qué ver con Dumbledore y el futuro Voldemort las cosas jamás serían mejor.  
Harry decidió que las dos primeras casas no eran buena opción. Ninguna estaba en condiciones de ser habitadas de inmediato.  
En la primera parecía que habían dejado a un hombre lobo suelto una noche de luna llena. Y por lo que escuchó de los vecinos al parecer era lo que había ocurrido.  
La segunda tenía un campo de quidditch, pero la mitad del inmueble había sido destruido cuando los hombres del señor oscuro habían atacado. Ya que Harry no creía en eso de que el rayo nunca cae dos veces en el mismo sitio, decidió que no era aceptable. No pudo saber si aquellos hombres habían conseguido lo que buscaban, ya que nadie había sabido nunca más de la familia que había vivido allí.  
Además se enamoró de la tercera casa.  
No era grande y estaba construido justo a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Parándose en la puerta principal se podía ver Hogwarts. Se sentía raro mirar el lugar que había sido su hogar durante los últimos cinco años.  
Era una casa de campo de dos pisos, con paredes blancas y árboles que la rodeaban que aseguraba que los vecinos no pudieran mirar hacía dentro. Entrando encontró el lugar limpio y con unos cuantos muebles. No era mucho pero sí lo suficiente. Al menos hasta que comprara algo más.  
En el sótano había suficiente espacio para preparar pociones. Había tres dormitorios con camas. Una cocina, un baño, una sala y un estudio. Mucho más de lo que necesitaba.  
No tenía campo de quidditch, pero Harry se llevó una sorpresa al entrar al sótano.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
Con un salto vio a un fantasma atravesar la pared. Con el corazón en la garganta, Harry se apoyó en la mesa y trató de respirar tranquilamente.  
—Hola, mi nombre es Evan James y yo… eh, quiero comprar esta casa. Si no tienes problemas.  
El fantasma, que no era más que un niño ni siquiera lo suficientemente mayor para ir a Hogwarts, lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.  
— ¿Quieres comprar la casa? ¿Pero… y yo?  
Harry ladeó la cabeza y miró al niño flotando un poco sobre el piso.  
—No lo sé, ¿quieres quedarte aquí?  
—Sí…, es mi hogar.  
— ¿Eres peligroso?  
—No, no lo creo.  
—Entonces no creo que haya problema. Mientras no hagas nada en contra de tenernos aquí no tengo inconvenientes.  
El fantasma parecía a punto de caerse muerto si no fuera por el hecho de que ya lo estaba.  
— ¿Hay más aparte de ti?  
Harry sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que el fantasma le tenía más miedo a él que al revés.  
—Si, o eso espero. Estoy pensando en adoptar a un chico.  
— ¿No eres demasiado joven para eso?  
—Tengo diecisiete— dijo. Ya que había usado esa edad era mejor seguir usándola. Le sería más fácil así mantenerse al día con las mentiras que decía.  
—Te ves demasiado pequeño para tener diecisiete.  
Harry se estremeció. Sabía que jamás sería tan alto como los demás chicos de su edad. Los Dursley se habían asegurado de eso. Probablemente medía cinco pies y tres pulgadas de alto y por eso no mentía más sobre su edad de lo que ya lo había hecho.  
—Es sólo que crezco lentamente. Ya que parece que vamos a vivir juntos me gustaría saber tu nombre.  
El fantasma se alejó flotando un poco y Harry se percató de cada detalle.  
—Me llamo Hubert Prince. Tenía nueve años cuando morí, hace ya sesenta años.  
—Estoy seguro de que seremos buenos amigos— le dijo Harry.  
El fantasma asintió.  
—Así que, ¿cuándo viene el chico?— preguntó mirando alrededor como si esperara que apareciera de repente.  
—Espero poder traerlo mañana— contestó Harry haciendo una mueca.  
Sería un día interesante por decir lo menos. Pero antes tenía que asegurarse de limpiar la casa y hacerla habitable para dos personas.


	4. Capítulo IV.

No había sido tan difícil encontrar el orfanato donde vivía Tom.  
…aunque debió decir eso de otra manera.  
¿Quién había sido el idiota que había tenido la genial idea de poner un puñado de orfanatos en la misma área de Londres? Si alguna vez se encontrara con esa persona le diría un par de cosas. Y no serían nada agradables.  
Harry había dejado su nuevo hogar temprano en la mañana, Hubert vigilaría el lugar. Confiaba en que el fantasma no permitiría que nadie entrara a la casa mientras él no estaba. Cuando se iba, vio a Hubert pasearse frente a la puerta con expresión seria.  
Suspirando, reemplazó el hechizo glamour que había utilizado mientras buscaba el orfanato. No había cambiando mucho, sólo lo suficiente para hacerlo ver mayor de lo que era. Si alguien revisara sus recuerdos sólo verían a un hombre que buscaba a un familiar perdido.  
No estaba usando una túnica, sino una de las mejores ropas que había conseguido de los Dursley. Aunque no era mucho no sobresalía tanto entre la gente.  
Limpiando la casa el día anterior había utilizado su varita por accidente cuando un librero cayó casi aplastándolo. Había esperado por horas la lechuza del Ministerio. Después de todo, los menores de edad no tenían permitido usar magia fuera del colegio.  
A media noche, cuando todavía nada sucedía, Harry se dio por vencido. Pensó que, dado que él técnicamente no existía en este tiempo, el Ministerio no podía prohibirle usar su magia. Cualquiera que fuera la razón hacía las cosas más sencillas para él.  
Este orfanato era el sexto en el que intentaba. Comenzó a preguntarse si acaso valía la pena la molestia. Pero entonces pensaba en aquellos a los que había dejado en el futuro. Si no era capaz de regresar donde ellos y salvarlos, entonces al menos podía hacer que las cosas cambiaran para que no necesitaran ser salvados.  
Respiró profundamente y entró al orfanato. Era hora de ver si su plan funcionaría.  
Ya no se preguntaba por qué Ryddle se había convertido en Voldemort en el futuro. Después de conocer a la mujer que estaba a cargo del orfanato era seguro decir que cualquier cosa que Voldemort hizo/hacía/hiciera… ¡maldición! se estaba confundiendo a sí mismo, estaba explicado.  
Mientras Harry se acomodó más en la silla pensó que habría sido mejor que hubiera tenido un mejor plan. Recordando al Ryddle que había visto cuando llegó a este tiempo apretó los dientes. Estaba casi seguro de que los demás niños eran del mismo orfanato. No podía permitir que el niño creciera así. No cuando sabía lo que sucedería en el futuro si las cosas no cambiaban.  
La encargada del orfanato Santa María tenía el cabello rubio y lucía como si nunca hubiera estado bajo el sol en toda su vida.  
—Así que usted viene de América, señor…  
—Evan James, Madame— sonrió Harry obligadamente.  
—No suena como alguien que viene de América.  
—Nací aquí, pero mis padres decidieron mudarse. Después de que murieran en un accidente de automóvil decidí volver a Inglaterra.  
—Y ahora viene aquí a adoptar un niño.  
Harry suprimió la necesidad de gruñir. Ya había perdido media hora dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Si algo no sucedía pronto comenzaría a hechizar a alguien. La mujer tras el escritorio sería su objetivo favorito.  
—En realidad estoy buscando a un miembro de mi familia que debe estar en alguna parte de Londres. Verá usted, después de que mis padres murieron supe que tengo un pariente con vida. Para mi familia la sangre lo era todo. Nunca hubo miembro de nuestra familia que no creciera con alguien a su alrededor.  
Puso su mejor expresión de "Acabo de perder a mis padres así que sienta pena por mí" y sonrió por dentro cuando pareció que la mujer se creyó el cuento.  
—Por supuesto, cielo. Estoy segura de que podremos encontrarlo.  
Con la cabeza agachada, Harry escondió su rostro tras el flequillo. Quizá el sombrero seleccionador había tenido razón al querer colocarlo en Slytherin. Realmente disfrutó lo fácil que había sido manipular a la mujer.  
—Su nombre es Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.  
Si Harry había creído que la mujer no podría ponerse más pálida de lo que estaba se había equivocado. El poco color había sido drenado de su rostro cuando el nombre salió de sus labios.  
— ¿Está seguro de que ese es el nombre de su pariente?  
Harry se limitó a asentir. La reacción de la mujer le dijo que había encontrado el lugar correcto. Eso o ella conocía al chico. De cualquier manera podría ver a Ryddle antes de que terminara el día.  
La mujer se removió en su silla y se mordió los labios, lo que hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño. ¿Qué había en Ryddle que provocaba que aquella mujer actuara así? ¿Acaso ya era muy parecido a Voldemort? Ojala no fuera muy tarde para cambiar eso.  
—Ryddle no es como los demás niños. Le seré sincera, la verdad es que asusta a los demás.  
Aquello le recordó a Harry la manera en que las demás personas lo miraban debido a las mentiras que los Dursley habían esparcido sobre él.  
—Quizá podría explicarme para hacerme una idea de lo que está hablando.  
Podía ver los engranes funcionado en la cabeza de la mujer. Era obvio que ella pensaba que no se llevaría a Ryddle con él si le explicaba lo diferente que era de la gente normal.  
Harry se inclinó hacía adelante sintiendo los ojos de la mujer sobre los suyos.  
—Déjeme adivinar, cuando… Tom era más joven sucedían cosas a su alrededor. Normalmente cuando sentía emociones muy fuertes. Cosas que nadie podía explicar. ¿Estoy en lo correcto hasta el momento?—. Cuando la mujer asintió, continuó—. Y ahora se va de aquí durante diez meses al año. Es un estudiante de Hogwarts, un colegio para gente como él.  
Por la expresión en el rostro de la mujer, Harry supo que había acertado. Pero no había sido difícil. Después de todo le había dicho lo que sabía. Cosa que en realidad no era mucho.  
— ¿Cómo es que…?  
— ¿Lo sé?— sonrió Harry y esta vez no intento esconderlo—. Sólo digamos que Tom y yo tenemos más en común de lo que podría pensar.  
Ante la expresión confundida de la mujer Harry permitió que viera su varita.  
—Usted es uno de ellos— dijo ella y esa reacción le recordó a Harry a tía Petunia cuando hablaban sobre algo del mundo mágico: puro disgusto.  
—Tiene razón, soy un mago. Así que estoy bastante seguro de que puedo controlar cualquier cosa que Tom necesite.  
— ¿Lo ha enviado Dumbledore?  
Harry evitó fruncir el ceño. Había decidido olvidarse del director. Bueno, todavía no era director. Si Harry recordaba correctamente, la vieja cabra era profesor de Transformaciones. Y si tenía suerte no tendría nada que ver con el hombre.  
—No, no lo ha hecho. No lo conozco y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo. Todo lo que quiero es conocer a Tom.  
La mujer asintió y se puso de pie.  
—Muy bien. Sígame por favor. Creo que sé dónde encontrarlo.  
Ignorando las miradas que le dirigía, Harry caminó junto a ella mientras observaba el orfanato.  
De todos los orfanatos que había visto éste era el peor. Era gris, aburrido y para nada un lugar donde debían vivir niños. Las paredes estaban podridas y las pequeñas habitaciones estaban llenas de niños de todas las edades.  
Al fin llegaron frente a una puerta cerrada.  
—Él se queda aquí siempre que vuelve de ese lugar. Cuando no está aquí los niños tienden a pelear menos entre ellos— dijo ella mientras tocaba la puerta. Miró sobre su hombro cuando sintió la mirada inquisitiva sobre ella—. A Tom le gusta su privacidad. Sería bueno que recordara eso.  
No explicó más y abrió la puerta. Entró a la que se suponía era la habitación de Ryddle.  
El lugar era simple y bastante limpio. Sólo había una cama, un escritorio con una silla y un clóset.  
Los ojos de Harry encontraron a Ryddle cuando entró a la habitación. Vio al chico sobre su cama con la nariz metida en un libro. El chico ni siquiera había levantado la mirada. Eso molestó y divirtió a Harry al mismo tiempo.  
Era raro ver a ese Ryddle. Ahora que sabía que era el joven Voldemort se tomó su tiempo para mirarlo bien.  
Tom Sorvolo Ryddle lucía como todos lo hacían a esa edad. Todavía no daba el estirón, pero Harry sabía que eso cambiaría. El cabello del niño tenía el mismo tono negro que el suyo, pero en lugar de ser rebelde era liso. Su piel era demasiado pálida y se acordó de los vampiros que había estudiado en DCAO.  
—Este hombre ha venido de América para conocerte, Tom. Sería agradable de tu parte que lo saludes de forma correcta.  
Lentamente, como si no le importara, Ryddle cerró su libro y se puso de pie. Para la irritación de Harry el chico era sólo media cabeza más bajo que él si no hubiera utilizado el hechizo glamour.  
Aunque el chico no había abierto la boca para decir algo Harry sabía que lo había reconocido. Se agachó frente al niño pero no lo miró a los ojos. No sabía si Ryddle ya había aprendido Oclumancia, pero no correría el riesgo.  
Ryddle estaba vestido con el mismo uniforme gris que usaban los demás huérfanos. Era el mismo tipo de ropa que había usado el día en que se conocieron, se percató Harry. Mirando al chico diviso varios nuevos moretones que no habían estado allí la última vez. Algunos de ellos eran demasiado grandes para haber sido provocados por un simple niño.  
Harry sintió la rabia brotar por dentro, pero se aseguró de enmascarar sus sentimientos y mantener completo control de su magia. Aunque no había marcas en el rostro del niño, Harry pudo distinguir marcas de dedos en su cuello. ¿Acaso Dumbledore sabía lo que sucedía en ese lugar?  
Era probable. Y aún así escogió no hacer nada. Incluso si Harry no hubiera ya tenido la idea de llevarse a Ryddle con él igual lo habría hecho. Nadie, ni siquiera el futuro Señor Oscuro, merecía ser tratado así.  
—Hola, mi nombre es Evan James. Nuestros padres eran familiares.  
No había salido de la manera que esperaba, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.  
El interés de Ryddle se había asomado, pero el niño hizo lo mejor por esconderlo tras una máscara de indiferencia.  
—Pruébalo.  
Harry frunció el ceño. Jamás había pensando que Ryddle le pediría algún tipo de prueba. Si ese hubiera sido el caso habría pensado en traer algo con él. Tal vez algún tipo de documento o algo así.  
Repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea. Harry sonrió dirigiéndose a la mujer, que no los había dejado solos desde que entraron en la habitación.  
— ¿Le molestaría dejarnos solos por un momento, por favor? Lo que voy a decirle a Tom es un secreto familiar.  
—Estoy segura de que cualquier cosa que vaya a mostrarle a Tom me la puede mostrar a mí.  
Harry se preguntó si alguien notaría si usaba magia en la mujer. Pero no, tenía que darle un buen ejemplo al niño. ¿Cómo aprendería Ryddle sobre el bien y el mal si él mismo no podía seguir las reglas?  
—Sí, pero es magia…  
La mujer salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella antes de que él pudiera terminar de hablar. Harry reprimió una sonrisa. Finalmente las cosas marchaban mejor. Si sólo continuarán de esa manera.  
Volviendo su atención al chico frente a él, Harry supo que no sería el caso. Ahora Ryddle lo fulminaba con la mirada. Si no hubiera sido quien era y si no hubiera enfrentado a Voldemort más de un par de veces esa mirada le habría asustado.  
—Lo siento, Tom, pero tienes que hacerlo mejor si pretendes asustarme.  
—Tú eres ese chico del patio trasero.  
Sólo el futuro Lord Voldemort podía hacerlo sonar como una acusación.  
—Sí. Así que Tom, mi nombre es Evan James— asintió Harry.  
— ¿Nuestros padres de verdad eran parientes?— inquirió Ryddle.  
—Si, lo eran. Aunque muy lejanos.  
— ¿Eres un sangrepura?  
El-Niño-Que-Vivió levantó una ceja. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Veinte preguntas?  
—No. Mi padre lo era, pero se casó con una bruja nacida de muggles.  
—Así que eres un sangrepura de primera generación.  
— ¿Qué?—. Nunca había escuchado ese término. Tal vez era algo que se le había ocurrido a Ryddle para ponerlo a prueba—. Por lo que sé soy lo que llaman un mestizo.  
Ryddle negó con la cabeza.  
—No. Yo soy un mestizo porque mi madre era una bruja y mi padre era un maldito muggle. Pero ya que tu padre era un mago y tu madre una sangresucia…  
— ¡No la llames así!—. El fiero tono provocó que Ryddle diera un paso atrás. Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Lo siento, pero mis padres fueron asesinados cuando yo era bastante pequeño. Así que es un tema delicado para mí.  
Ryddle asintió.  
— ¿Cuál es el verdadero tú? ¿Cómo te ves ahora o como estabas antes?  
Harry sonrió. Había esperado que el chico hubiera visto a través de su glamour. Al parecer Ryddle no estaba tan lleno de sí mismo como había temido.  
—Mi verdadero yo es el que viste cuando nos conocimos. Sólo creí que no permitirían que alguien de diecisete años adoptara.  
Estar bajo el escrutinio de Ryddle ponía nervioso a Harry.  
—No creo que tengas diecisiete. Parece que tienes trece años.  
—Tengo diecisiete. Pero la gente con la que crecí no se preocupaba por mí y por lo general no me daban de comer. Y eso resultó en que no creciera como corresponde.  
Harry pensó que sería lo mejor mantenerse lo más posible cercano a la verdad. De esa forma no se confundiría más adelante.  
—Le dijiste a la encargada que tenías pruebas de que éramos familiares.  
—Las tengo.  
—Entonces muéstrame— exigió Ryddle cruzándose de brazos.  
—Eso no es posible.  
— ¿Por qué?  
Harry se percató de que el chico se estaba poniendo más enojado y curioso. Podía escuchar la desconfianza en la voz del chico y suspiró.  
—No es algo que pueda sacar del bolsillo y mostrarte. Es algo que debo decirte.  
La incredulidad estaba escrita en el rostro del chico. Harry sabía que esto no sería fácil pero no había creído que el chico sería tan escéptico.  
"Los dos nos parecemos más de lo que podrías soñar"  
Harry deseó haber traído una cámara fotográfica. La expresión en el rostro de Ryddle fue muy graciosa.  
"Tú hablas"  
Harry asintió.  
—Si, he sido capaz de hacerlo desde que recuerdo.  
El comportamiento de Ryddle dio una vuelta de 180 grados. Por primera vez lo vio sonreír. Harry se percató de que antes de su primera derrota Voldermort había sido un hombre muy hermoso.  
— ¿Hay más como nosotros?  
La alegría de Ryddle murió cuando Harry negó.  
—Lo dudo mucho. La habilidad de hablar Pársel es un rasgo del gran Salazar Slytherin, y sé con seguridad que no queda nadie más por parte de mi familia.  
Harry se puso de pie. Su cuerpo estaba bastante tieso después de haber estado agachado por tanto tiempo. Antes de viajar en el tiempo no tenía esos problemas. Normalmente pasaba horas arrodillado encargándose de las plantas de su tía.  
—Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres ser adoptado y venir conmigo? Soy dueño de una bonita casa a las afuera de Hogsmeade.  
—Creo que sería aceptable.  
Harry quiso golpear su cabeza contra algo duro. De preferencia una pared o algo como eso. Al parecer tenía un enorme camino por delante, pero no se daría por vencido.  
Cambiaría el futuro.  
Y volvería a su propio tiempo y le patearía el trasero a Dumbledore por hacerlo pasar por esto.


	5. Capítulo V.

— ¿Esta es tu casa?  
Harry seguía sonriendo mientras Ryddle lo fulminaba con la mirada. El chico lo hacía demasiado. Necesitaba algún tipo de hobby, algo que pudiera hacer que no involucrara mirar feo a las cosas o a las personas. Algo que realizara al aire libre. De esa manera también tendría un bonito bronceado en lugar de lucir como un vampiro.  
—Realmente, ahora es nuestra casa.  
No le había tomado mucho a Harry convencer a la encargada de que dejara ir a Ryddle con él. Para ser honesto, la mujer se veía bastante ansiosa de verlos salir por la puerta lo más rápido posible. Había sido demasiado fácil que ella firmara los papeles que le daban la custodia de Ryddle. Después de eso casi los había empujado por la puerta antes de que pudiera despedirse.  
—Parece un cobertizo.  
En lugar de responder, Harry se agachó y tomó la maleta del chico. Ryddle no tenía muchas cosas que empacar.  
Habían tomado el autobús noctámbulo para ir a casa. Harry se sorprendió al saber que el bus ya existía en este tiempo. Había temido lucir como un idiota parado con su varita en alto llamando un bus que nunca vendría. Se prometió que aprendería a aparecerse apenas tuviera la oportunidad.  
—Cobertizo o no es donde viviremos. Al menos queda cerca del colegio. Y también estamos cerca de Hogsmeade. Puedes venir de visita los fines de semana, si es que lo deseas, cuando la escuela comience.  
Entraron en la casa y fueron recibidos por Hubert.  
—Estás en casa. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? Prometiste que saldrías sólo un par de horas pero estuviste fuera casi todo el día. Tienes suerte de tenerme para proteger este lugar. Nadie entró a la casa cuando estuve de guardia.  
— ¿Quién es ese?  
Hubert detuvo su río de palabras y flotó hasta Ryddle, que parecía haber lamentado abrir la boca. Si Harry no conociera al chico habría creído que tenía miedo de estar cerca del fantasma. Pero eso no podía ser verdad. No con todos los fantasmas que habían en Hogwarts.  
Harry apenas se atrevió a respirar mientras observaba cómo los dos se analizaban mutuamente. No había pensado en lo que sucedería cuando aquellos dos se conocieran.  
— ¿Este es el niño del que has estado hablando? Se parece a ti. Podrían ser hermanos.  
Harry se retiró el hechizo glamour y se estiró. Podía sentir los ojos de Ryddle sobre él.  
—Tom, este es Hubert Prince, el fantasma de la casa. Hubert, este es Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, al que he adoptado hoy.  
Harry comenzó a caminar hacía la cocina, listo para preparar algo de comer para él y Ryddle, hasta que se acordó que no había nada para comer en la casa.  
—Déjame mostrarte tu habitación, Tom. Luego saldremos a cenar. Tenía planeado ir de compras pero me tardé más de lo que había creído en encontrarte, así que tendré que hacerlo mañana.  
"No es mi culpa. No es como si te hubiera pedido que me buscaras, idiota."  
Fuera de la nueva habitación de Ryddle, Harry se giró y miró al chico a los ojos por primera vez desde que se conocieron.  
"Mejor recuerda que ya no eres el único en comprender ese lenguaje, Tom."  
Ignorando el ceño fruncido del chico, Harry abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Ryddle pudiera entrar y ver cuál sería su nueva habitación.  
El cuarto que había escogido para Ryddle era más grande del que tenía en el orfanato, aunque bastante vacío por ahora. Planeaba cambiar eso cuando salieran de compras. Por suerte tenía su cuenta todavía conectada para hacer esas compras. Cómo era que seguía funcionando era algo de lo que Harry no tenía idea. Era mejor no mirar los dientes a caballo regalado. No cuando tenía alguien más por quien preocuparse.  
En esos momentos la habitación no tenía mucho más que la del orfanato. Aunque los muebles eran de mejor calidad que los otros.  
Mientras Harry estaba de pie en la puerta, Ryddle entró y miró alrededor. Toda su postura gritaba aburrimiento. Pero Harry sabía, bueno, más bien esperaba que a Ryddle le gustara.  
— ¿Qué opinas?  
Ryddle sólo se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo.  
—Creo que es mejor que la última.  
Harry evitó gruñir. No podía esperar que Ryddle cambiara simplemente porque lo había sacado del orfanato y del peligro. Todavía habían muchas cosas en las cuales trabajar antes de que el futuro estuviera seguro. Por suerte parecía que tenía más que suficiente tiempo para hacerlo.  
—Acabo de comprar este lugar. Ya que no ha sido usado en tanto tiempo tendremos que ir de compras mañana. Pero para comer ahora tendremos que hacerlo fuera. Eso si es que tú conoces algún lugar donde sirvan buenas comidas.  
Mientras Ryddle parecía estar pensando, Harry se tomó su tiempo para observarlo. Sin importar lo mucho que le desagradara, Hubert tenía razón. Se veían suficientemente semejantes como para pasar por familia, aunque tendría que ser lejana.  
—Creo que podríamos ir a Las Tres Escobas.  
Harry sonrió ante la mención del lugar. Él, Ron y Hermione habían ido muchas veces durante las salidas a Hogsmeade. Todavía podía recordar cómo Ron se quedaba mirando a Madame Rosmerta mientras que Hermione rodaba los ojos. Quizás sus amigos ahora estarían juntos desde que él se había marchado.  
— ¿Has estado allí antes?  
La pregunta sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.  
— ¿Estar dónde?  
—En Las Tres Escobas. ¿Acaso eres idiota?  
Harry levantó una ceja.  
—Para tu información puedo decirte que no soy idiota o cualquier otro nombre que se te ocurra. Y estaba recordando a mis antiguos amigos.  
— ¿Dónde están?  
Ryddle miró alrededor como si esperara que aparecieran de repente. Con magos uno nunca podía estar seguro.  
—Esperemos que estén en un lugar mejor que éste.  
Ninguno dijo una palabra mientras caminaban hacía Hogsmeade. Harry disfrutaba de la puesta del sol. Tenían una clara vista más allá del pueblo. El Castillo se vislumbraba en el fondo como una sombra oscura. Harry sintió una punzada de tristeza. Durante cinco años Hogwarts había sido su hogar. Había bastado sólo un mago loco para cambiar eso.  
No tenía idea de lo que estaría pensado Ryddle. ¿Qué hacían los futuros señores oscuros cuando no maldecían o mataban gente? Supuso que sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.  
—Así que, ¿qué haces normalmente cuando no estás en la escuela?  
—Leo.  
— ¿Libros?  
—Por supuesto.  
El tono frío del muchacho casi logró que Harry agachara la cabeza. Aunque Ryddle no era para nada como Voldemort aún tenía éxito en asustarlo un poco.  
— ¿Te gusta el quidditch? ¿Juegas en el colegio? Eres un Slytherin, ¿cierto? ¿Cuál posición crees que es la mejor?— habló Harry contento. Finalmente había un tema que amaba y del cuál podría hablar por horas. Cuando él y Ron comenzaban ni siquiera Hermione podía interrumpirlos.  
—No me gusta el quidditch. Es una pérdida de tiempo.  
Harry miró al chico anonadado.  
—No puedes hablar en serio. No hay nada mejor en el mundo que el quidditch. La libertad que se siente cuando uno vuela. Es como si nadie pudiera controlarme cuando estoy arriba. Nadie puede decirme qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.  
—Suena estúpido.  
Harry rodó los ojos.  
—Creo que tienes que probarlo antes de que comprendas de qué estoy hablando.  
—No voy a subirme a una escoba.  
Harry sonrió.  
— ¿Tienes miedo de caerte de la escoba? No te preocupes, te agarraré si te caes.  
La única respuesta que recibió fue otra mirada enojada de Ryddle.  
—Créeme, eso nunca sucederá.  
—Si tú lo dices.  
Arribaron a Hogsmeade y Harry se sorprendió al ver la poca gente que estaba allí. Pero ya que la escuela estaba cerrada por el verano no había estudiantes en las calles.  
Dejó que Ryddle lo guiara apenas entraron al pueblo. Después de todo se suponía que nunca había estado antes allí. Así que no podía dejar que sus pies lo llevaran a Las Tres Escobas como normalmente lo hacían.  
Al entrar a la posada Harry se percató de que no mucho había cambiado. Todavía era cálida, ahumada y llena de gente, pero al menos estaba limpia. Si no se habría llevado a Ryddle de ahí inmediatamente. Con o sin comer.  
Juntos pasaron entre la multitud hasta que encontraron una mesa libre cerca de la chimenea, aunque todavía estaban en las sombras.  
Harry se sentó pesadamente con un silencioso suspiro. Se sentía cansado hasta los huesos. Quizás debería ir donde un sanador. Pero sabía que no era una posibilidad. Habrían demasiadas preguntas para las cuales no tendría respuestas. Probablemente sólo necesitaba dormir.  
Apenas estuvieron sentados Madame Rosmerta, dueña de la posada, se acercó a su mesa. Harry parpadeó. Sabía que la mujer era mayor pero jamás imaginó que ya era la dueña del lugar. Aunque ahora se veía bastante joven, como si recién se hubiera graduado de Hogwarts o algún lugar así.  
—Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Madame Rosmerta. ¿En qué puedo atenderles?— les sonrió la mujer calidamente, pero cuando su mirada se posó en Ryddle, Harry se percató de que reconoció al chico—. Tom, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Las vacaciones de verano acaban de empezar y ya estás de vuelta. ¿Hay algo que debería saber?  
Madame Rosmerta miró en su dirección y Harry asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo.  
—Hola, mi nombre es Evan James. Compré la casa que está a las afueras del pueblo. Tom y yo estamos viviendo allí.  
Le brindó su mejor sonrisa y sintió a Tom fulminarlo con la mirada, aunque nadie más pareció darse cuenta. ¿Acaso era porque había alejado la atención en él al abrir la boca?  
—Así que tú compraste ese lugar. Ha estado a la venta por bastante tiempo. Nadie quiso comprarlo por el fantasma que habita allí.  
— ¿Se refiere a Hubert? Es bastante amistoso y tenemos un acuerdo con él. Seremos amables con él y él nos permitirá vivir allí.  
La dueña asintió y Harry supo que estaba guardando la información en su cerebro para después. ¿Cuánto tomaría para que todo el pueblo supiera de él y Tom? Decidió no pensar en eso. Se encargaría de las cosas a medida que vinieran.  
—Ya que es la primera vez que estás aquí y acompañado por Tom, la comida será por la casa. Pero no esperes que sea generosa de nuevo. Después de todo, esto es un negocio.  
Harry asintió.  
—Creo que cerveza de mantequilla estaría bien, con algunos pastelitos de calabaza.  
—Pediré lo mismo que él.  
Madame Rosmerta anotó la orden antes de desaparecer entre la multitud. Harry la siguió con la mirada unos momentos y enseguida volvió su atención a Ryddle.  
—Así que, cuéntame sobre ti.  
— ¿Por qué debería?  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
—Sólo pensé que ya que viviremos juntos sería bueno conocernos mutuamente.  
Parecía que los ojos de Ryddle perforaban hasta su alma. Harry hizo lo mejor que pudo para lucir despreocupado y tranquilo. Necesitaba que el chico confiara en él si quería acercarse lo suficiente para cambiarlo.  
Finalmente Ryddle se reclinó en la silla pero no dejó de mirar a Harry.  
—Me llamo Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. Nací un 31 de diciembre. Voy a Hogwarts y fui sorteado en Slytherin. Hasta ahora he vivido toda mi vida en el orfanato.  
Nada más de lo que el chico ya le había dicho o él mismo sabía. Al parecer Ryddle no confiaba en él. ¡Maldición! Incluso dudaba de caerle bien. Con suerte los dos podían jugar el mismo juego.  
—Me llamo Evan James. Tengo diecisiete años y acabo de mudarme de América. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando era muy joven, lo que me dio la cicatriz en la frente. Después de eso fui criado por mis tíos.  
—Por lo menos no tuviste que crecer en un orfanato.  
El Niño Que Vivió simplemente levantó una ceja.  
—No deberías estar seguro de quién ha tenido una mejor infancia, Tom.  
Supo entonces que tenía toda la atención del muchacho.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Este no es el momento ni el lugar para esa historia. Además creo que nuestra cena está por llegar.  
Hizo todo lo posible para no sonreír ante la expresión en el rostro de Ryddle. El chico no se veía para nada complacido, pero hasta ahora no lo había visto mostrar ningún sentimiento positivo. No desde que le había hablado en pársel en el orfanato.  
Mientras comían Harry usó el silencio para pensar de nuevo en su plan. Tenía que asegurarse de que todo saliera como lo tenía planeado. No creía tener otra oportunidad si esta fallaba.  
El silencio continuó durante toda la cena. Harry podía sentir la mirada de Ryddle sobre él, pero cada vez que levantaba la mirada el chico estaba mirando a otra parte. Era como si lo estuviera haciendo a propósito, como si le probara para ver cuánto tardaría en perder la paciencia.  
Los pastelitos de calabaza eran tan buenos como Harry recordaba. Los únicos lugares donde había comido mejor eran la Madriguera y Hogwarts. La comida de los Dursley también había sido buena, aunque él nunca la probaba. Lo sabía por las palizas que venían después de la cena. Si la comida estaba mala las palizas eran peores. A los ojos de tío Vernon era más de lo que el fenómeno merecía.  
Dejaron Las Tres Escobas apenas terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la casa. Harry sabía que Ryddle podía sentir su mirada sobre él, pero el chico lo ignoraba. Él era el futuro Señor Oscuro. Era obvio que sabría cuando alguien lo miraba.  
Estaba oscuro cuando llegaron y Harry sonrió cuando vio a Ryddle bostezar. Era extraño pensar que un día este niño se convertiría en uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia. Si tenía suerte las futuras generaciones conocerían a Ryddle como alguien que trabajaba por el bien en vez de verlo como el Señor Oscuro al que todos temían.  
—Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana iremos de compras, así que tendremos que levantarnos temprano—. Ryddle simplemente asintió. Al parecer estaba demasiado cansado para discutir con él sobre ese punto. Sonriendo, Harry caminó hacía el chico y le dio un beso en la frente—. Dulces sueños.  
Agradecido de que los menores no pudieran usar magia fuera del colegio, Harry subió corriendo las escaleras en cuanto escuchó a Ryddle maldecir tras él. Había sido una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla escapar. En lugar de enfrentarse al enojado muchacho, Harry corrió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta.  
Había escogido la habitación principal. No era mucho más grande que la de Ryddle, pero desde aquí podía mirar Hogwarts. En esos momentos no podía ver el colegio en la oscuridad, pero cuando los estudiantes regresaran habría luz en casi todas las ventanas. Sería sin duda una vista hermosa.  
Antes de irse a dormir Harry puso varios hechizos silenciadores alrededor de su cama y en la habitación. Aunque su conexión con Voldemort no funcionaba en este tiempo aún tenía pesadillas. Por el tiempo que pasó con sus familiares sabía lo fuerte que podía gritar cuando comenzaban. No podía permitir que Ryddle supiera algo que luego podría usar en su contra.  
Acostándose en la suave cama Harry suspiró. No eran tan buena como la cama de Hogwarts, pero era mucho mejor que la que tenía donde los Dursley. Por lo menos esta era suya. Ahora él era dueño de una casa entera cuando antes sólo tenía un puñado de cosas que podía llamar propias.  
Sonrió. Quizás aprendería a gustarle vivir en este tiempo. Además, ya no estaba solo. Incluso un futuro Voldemort era mejor que nada.  
Si su plan funcionaba nunca tendría que preocuparse por un Señor Oscuro. Sólo por un chico que daba miedo llamado Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, que estaba durmiendo justo en la habitación de a lado.  
De repente Harry ya no se sintió tan tranquilo como antes.


	6. Capítulo VI.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no nos aparecemos como todos los demás?— preguntó Ryddle apenas se bajaron del autobús noctámbulo. El chico se veía verde, pero Harry no dijo nada sobre ello porque él tampoco se sentía muy bien.  
—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de aprender.  
Ryddle ladeó la cabeza. Lucía más inocente de lo que era en realidad.  
—En Hogwarts los estudiantes aprender a hacerlo en sexto año.  
Si Dumbledore no hubiera comenzado a actuar tan loco como todos creían que estaba, Harry podría haber aprendido con Ron y Hermione.  
—Fui educado en casa.  
Ryddle levantó una ceja.  
—Pensé que habías dicho que tus padres habían muerto y que creciste con familiares muggles.  
—Si, pero tenía una vecina bruja. Ella me enseñó casi todo lo que sé. Logró crear un pequeño lugar seguro para mí donde nadie podía hacerme daño.  
—Los muggles son repugnantes.  
—Esos con los que crecí lo eran. Pero no todos son así. Así como no toda la gente mágica es buena.  
Antes de que Ryddle pudiera responder entraron al Caldero Chorreante cerrando la puerta tras ellos.  
—Señor James, es bueno verlo de nuevo. ¿Compró una de las casaS que le recomendé?  
Harry asintió mientras caminaba hacía el bar. Sin mirar atrás supo que Ryddle lo seguía de cerca.  
—Es bueno verla también, Madame.  
—Mi nombre es Daisy Dodderidge. Madame me hace sentir vieja.  
Harry asintió.  
—Y para responder su pregunta, sí, compré la casa a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Así no estaré lejos del colegio en caso de que algo suceda.  
—Me contó algo sobre un miembro de la familia. ¿Ya llegó?  
Sonriendo, Harry se hizo a un lado para que Dodderidge pudiera ver a Tom.  
—Este es Tom, mi primo y a hora hijo adoptivo—. Se acercó al chico para que nadie más pudiera oír lo que decía y le susurró:—. Si no dejas de mirar feo te llevaré donde un oculista para ver si necesitas anteojos.  
Nadie más que Ryddle escuchó aquello. El comportamiento del chico cambió y Harry se acordó del Ryddle que había visto en su segundo año. Un estudiante educado que había sido capaz de manejar a todo el mundo a su antojo.  
Ya que la amenaza pareció funcionar Harry decidió recordarla para usarla en el futuro.  
—De todas formas estamos planeando ir al Callejón Diagon, ya que no tenemos muchas cosas.  
—Por supuesto. Que tengan un buen día. Y recuerda, si tienes cualquier tipo de problemas siéntete libre de venir y veremos cómo podemos solucionarlo.  
Harry asintió y salió a la parte trasera del pub con Ryddle pegado tras él.  
Se detuvieron en el pequeño patio trasero amurallado con trastos de basura. Harry intentaba encontrar su varita. Sabía que debía estar en alguna parte de su túnica. Sería mucho más fácil si sólo pudiera volar la pared. Pero el dolor de cabeza que vendría no lo valía. Además, no creía que la gente estuviera muy contenta de que su entrada estuviera destruida.  
—Probablemente hubieras estado en Slytherin si hubieras ido a Hogwarts.  
Harry se quedó helado cuando sus dedos encontraron la varita.  
— ¿Por qué dices eso?  
Incluso dándole la espalda al chico supo que éste estaba sonriendo con sarcasmo.  
—Por la manera en que manejas a la gente a tu alrededor. Te habría ido bien en Slytherin.  
Harry se estremeció, recordando las palabras del sombrero seleccionador.  
—Creo que nunca lo sabremos.  
Tocó los ladrillos, dio un paso atrás y esperó a que el agujero estuviera lo suficientemente grande para pasar.  
El Callejón Diagon estaba tan lleno como la última vez que había venido. Harry tomó a Ryddle por la manga y lo guió. Tenían mucho que hacer antes de poder volver a casa.  
Primero visitaron Túnicas para toda Ocasión de Madame Malkin. Aunque también necesitaba túnicas nuevas, Harry se sentó y disfrutó la vista de Ryddle siendo maltratado por los sastres.  
Su sonrisa desapareció cuando uno de los sastres lo obligó a subirse a un taburete. Ahora fue el turno de Ryddle de sonreír.  
Cuando salieron tenían los bolsillos llenos de bolsas encogidas y la cartera de Harry con muchas menos monedas.  
—Esta es la última vez que pongo los pies en esa tienda. Esa gente está loca.  
Ese arrebato provocó que la gente lo mirara muy extraño alejándose de ellos.  
—No habría sido tan malo si no hubieras pedido un guardarropa completo para ambos.  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
—Mejor encargarnos de eso ahora. Así que no tendremos que volver hasta que llegue tu lista de Hogwarts. Y entonces yo no tendré que pasar por la sesión de tortura.  
Ignorando al chico con el ceño fruncido tras él, Harry continuó caminando. Todavía era temprano y necesitaban visitar más tiendas antes de finalizar el día.  
La tienda que siguió fue Flourish y Botts. Harry necesitaba más información sobre el tiempo en el que había terminado. Era una maravilla que aún no hubiera hecho algo que lo delatara. Con Ryddle alrededor un simple desliz sería suficiente.  
Apenas entraron a la tienda los dos chicos se separaron. Con el rabillo del ojo Harry observó a Ryddle dirigiéndose a la sección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Él se dirigió a la sección de Hechizos y Transfiguración. Después de llenar su canasta con libros como Hechizos a través de los tiempos y Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre Transfiguración se dirigió al área de Pociones.  
Nunca había sido su materia favorita pero necesitaba más conocimiento si tendría que seguir haciéndose pasar por un chico de diecisiete. Y si alguna vez volvía a su tiempo, siempre podría asombrar al profesor Snape con su nuevo conocimiento sobre pociones. Después de que se hubiera vengado de la vieja cabra por haberlo maldecido.  
Mientras iba en busca de Ryddle, un libro llamó su atención. Era bastante sencillo y sin nada especial sobre él. Cómo proteger tu hogar. Tenía que tenerlo. La casa donde vivían no tenía ninguna protección. Su vida y la de Ryddle estarían en peligro si Grindelwald se decidía a visitarlos.  
Poniendo el libro junto a los demás que compraría, Harry se dirigió hacía el último lugar donde había visto a Ryddle. Quizás el otro chico había encontrado algunos ejemplares interesantes.  
Encontró a Ryddle con la nariz pegada a un libro sobre las artes oscuras. Se acercó al chico pero no alcanzó a ver de qué se trataba el libro. Conociendo a Ryddle supuso que sería algo oscuro.  
— ¿Encontraste algo interesante?  
Al menos Ryddle era lo suficientemente decente para parecer culpable. Si era porque Harry lo había encontrado con el libro o por alguna otra cosa no lo supo.  
—No es algo que no haya leído antes.  
Las palabras hicieron que Harry levantara una ceja. A él no le gustaba que alguien tan joven como Ryddle leyera ese tipo de libros. ¿Pero acaso los Slytherin de su propio tiempo no habían hecho lo mismo? Nunca había pensado realmente en eso antes.  
Pagó por los libros y Harry tuvo que arrastrar al chico fuera de la tienda con la promesa de que volverían cuando llegara la carta de Hogwarts. Pero ni siquiera eso pareció mejorar el ánimo de Ryddle.  
—Quiero una lechuza.  
Harry cerró los ojos. Pensó en Hedwing, que había sido su primer regalo de cumpleaños y su primera amiga. ¿Quién se encargaría de ella ahora que él no estaba? Ojalá Hagrid lo hiciera. A pesar de que el semi gigante tenía un extraño gusto por las mascotas, Harry sabía que se haría cargo de Hedwig mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona.  
— ¿Por qué quieres una?  
Por lo que sabía el chico no tenía a quién escribirle. ¿Para qué usaría una lechuza?  
—Porque todos los demás en la escuela tienen una y yo también quiero una.  
—Primero tienes que pedir las cosas de buena forma. Además tienes que tener una mejor explicación del porqué repentinamente quieres una.  
—Eres un idiota.  
Harry se dio la vuelta y fulminó con la mirada a Ryddle.  
— ¿Qué te dije sobre decir cosas así? Puede que seas de mi familia, pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme así. Si creciste con esa actitud con razón nadie te adoptó antes.  
Lamentó esas palabras apenas salieron de su boca. Ryddle tenía una mirada herida y traicionada en sus ojos e incluso creyó ver lágrimas en ellos.  
Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ryddle se giró y desapareció entre la multitud. Harry se quedó mirando el lugar donde el chico había estado hacía un segundo.  
—Mierda.  
Ryddle se había ido.  
Un chico de doce años estaba solo en el Callejón Diagon.  
Un chico de doce años que no tenía permitido usar magia fuera de la escuela.  
Cualquier cosa podría sucederle mientras estuvieran separados.  
Harry corrió tras el chico maldiciendo. Sin importar en lo que Ryddle se convirtiera en el futuro, ahora no era nada más que un niño que ni siquiera podría defenderse. Además estaría molesto, probablemente furioso. En ese estado la gente encontraba problemas aunque no los buscara.  
Eso Harry lo sabía muy bien.  
No le tomó mucho tiempo confirmar que Ryddle no estaba en ninguna parte del Callejón Diagon. Había ido arriba y abajo, había entrado en todas las tiendas pero no había señal de Ryddle en ninguna parte. Ni siquiera en el Caldero Chorreante habían visto pasar al chico.  
Harry dudaba que huyera al mundo muggle. No parecía ser algo que el chico haría.  
Y esa era la razón por la que Harry se encontraba en la entrada del Callejón Knockturn con la varita firme en la mano. Si Ryddle estaba allí iría tras él. No había forma en que dejara al chico solo. Ryddle probablemente no tendría idea del tipo de cosas que acechaban en la oscuridad.  
Con ese pensamiento en mente, Harry entró al callejón con pasos firmes. Fulminó con la mirada a cualquiera que trató de acercársele. En esos momentos estaba listo para maldecir a cualquiera que tratara de impedirle encontrar a Ryddle. Aunque fuera Dumbledore o Grindelwald, se encargaría de ellos.  
Sus ojos buscaron en todos los alrededores tratando de vislumbrar la túnica nueva de Ryddle o sus azules ojos, cualquier cosa que lo guiara al chico, pero no encontró nada.  
La noche llegó y Harry sintió su pánico crecer. El callejón Knockturn no era un lugar seguro ni siquiera para un mago adulto a plena luz del día. Cuando la noche llegaba también lo hacían los vampiros y los hombres lobo que salían de sus escondrijos.  
Corriendo alrededor sin idea de hacía dónde se dirigía, Harry decidió seguir su intuición. Era la que la mayoría de las veces lo metía en problemas. Pero también muchas veces lo llevaba a donde tenía que estar.  
Lo único que iluminaba el callejón y los costados eran pequeñas antorchas. En Hogwarts esa luz había sido agradable, pero en ese lugar no podía dejar de preguntarse qué clase de peligrosa criatura estaba escondida en la sombra que proveía el fuego.  
Un movimiento a un costado provocó que Harry parara en seco.  
Al principio no pudo distinguir mucho, ninguna de las luces del callejón alcanzaba ese rincón, pero luego sus ojos se adaptaron.  
Lo que vio hizo que todo color dejara su rostro.  
Ryddle estaba aprisionado contra la pared con sus manos forzadas sobre su cabeza. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo mientras luchaba contra el agarre que probablemente dejaría un gran moretón a la mañana.  
Eso si es que Ryddle vivía lo suficiente para ver el amanecer.  
El que sostenía a Ryddle era un hermoso hombre.  
Impresionante.  
Piel pálida.  
Ojos rojos.  
El ser que tenía atrapado a Ryddle contra la pared no era un hombre, era un vampiro.  
Y Ryddle intentaba fulminar al vampiro con la mirada. Harry casi sonrió. Sólo el futuro Señor Oscuro trataría de vencer a un vampiro con la mirada.  
Todo el humor de Harry desapareció cuando el vampiro abrió la boca y sus afilados colmillos estaban a punto de perforar la piel de Ryddle para quitarle toda la sangre.  
Necesitaba hacer algo.  
—Sería muy estúpido si realmente haces eso.  
Sin soltar a Ryddle, el vampiro giró la cabeza en su dirección y lo miró. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Harry se sintió como una presa siendo juzgada por un depredador. Tal vez no había sido muy buena idea.  
Su mirada se posó en Ryddle que lo observaba con grandes e implorantes ojos. La rabia que el niño había sentido hacía él parecía haber desaparecido. Quizá no fuera una buena idea pero sí había sido la decisión correcta.  
— ¿Y puedo saber lo que un mortal como tú es capaz de hacerme?  
Harry tragó en seco y trató de calmar a su acelerado corazón. No tenía duda de que el vampiro podía oír su estado de pánico.  
Como si le leyera la mente repentinamente el vampiro dejó libre a Ryddle y avanzó hacía él.  
—Siempre puedo empezar contigo. Dejemos que el niñito vea como la luz deja tus ojos cuando la vida abandone tu cuerpo. Luego me encargaré de él. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá no lo mataré completamente. Me serviría como bolsa de sangre. Me gustan cuando son jóvenes, su sangre sabe mucho mejor que las demás.  
El temperamento de Harry se encendió. Sólo había conocido a Ryddle por unos cuantos días, pero no permitiría que fuera la colación de nadie. Además si él, Harry, moría, el chico terminaría de vuelta en el orfanato.  
Con un rugido de rabia Harry decidió atacar al vampiro de frente. Me las pagará bien pagadas antes de que permita que le suceda algo al chico. No después de todas las cosas por las que ha pasado.  
Podía ver la diversión en el rostro del vampiro. Probablemente lo veía como algún tipo de juego. La forma en que estaba parado cerca de él como si fuera a abrazarlo le indicó que no lo estaba tomando en serio. Quizá ya otra gente lo había intentado. Algo le dijo a Harry que esa gente no había vivido mucho.  
El vampiro se movió demasiado rápido para verlo y Harry se encontró atrapado contra la pared con la mano del monstruo en su garganta. Harry gruñó golpeando y pateando contra el pecho del vampiro.  
Pudo ver a Ryddle sobre el hombro del otro. El chico estaba parado contra la pared y lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Si hubiera sido posible Harry le habría dicho que corriera a algún lugar seguro, porque en estos momentos no podía protegerlo del vampiro.  
Sonriendo, el vampiro se acercó a unos centímetros de su rostro.  
—Parece que fue una mala idea para ti el que te acercaras.  
A Harry se le revolvió el estómago. El aliento del vampiro olía a podrido y no deseaba más que vomitar.  
La mano alrededor de su garganta apretó más y Harry encontró difícil el respirar. Pateó y trató de gritar pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Puntos negros bailaban frente a sus ojos y sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.  
Levantó sus temblorosas manos vacías. ¿Cuándo había soltado la varita? No estaba seguro pero no importaba. Incluso si tuviera su varita no podría usarla. No podía pronunciar ningún hechizo con la mano del vampiro en su garganta.  
Sin dejar de mirar a Ryddle, Harry levantó sus manos y apretó el cuello del vampiro. Pudo ver la diversión en los ojos rojos. No creía que pudiera hacerle algo. Después de todo era un simple mortal sin varita.  
No sería una amenaza para él.  
Harry probaría lo contrario.  
Golpeó su cabeza contra la muralla tras él y sintió el dolor recorrer cada nervio de su cuerpo. Se sintió como si hubieran usado la maldición Cruciatus en él. Su grito se mezcló con el del vampiro y sonrió. Sabía que no sería el único en sentir aquél dolor.  
Harry sintió distantemente que la mano dejaba su garganta, pero él no lo soltó. Si lo dejaba ir estaría condenado. El vampiro se sacudiría el dolor como si fuera agua y luego drenaría su vida.  
No podía dejar que sucediera.  
El vampiro cayó y Harry con él. La colisión con el duro suelo le sacó el aire a sus pulmones.  
Cuando ya no sintió al vampiro removerse miró desde su posición en el suelo y vio a Ryddle todavía parado contra la pared. Sintió una calidez en el pecho ante el hecho de que el chico no se hubiera marchado aunque debió hacerlo.  
Pese al dolor en su cuerpo Harry logró sonreír.  
—Recuérdame enseñarte cómo hacer magia sin varita cuando lleguemos a casa. Uno nunca sabe cuando le será útil.  
Ryddle se limitó a asentir.  
Y entonces sólo hubo oscuridad.


	7. Capítulo VII.

La niebla se arremolinaba frente a sus ojos mientras luchaba por regresar a la tierra de los vivos. Todo su cuerpo dolía pero Harry lo ignoró. Mientras despertaba sintió un extraño hormigueo en los pulmones. Luchó por abrir los ojos. No saber dónde estaba lo hacía sentir inquieto.  
—Evan, ¿puedes oírme?— preguntó una voz que sonaba como la de Ryddle—. Estamos en casa. No te preocupes si no pudes moverte. Has usado demasiada magia, así que te sentirás agotado por un tiempo.  
Entonces recordó. Se había encontrado con algo… un vampiro. Había tratado de quitarle la sangre a Ryddle. Él, Harry, había peleado con el vampiro y había hecho algo. En esos momentos no sabía lo que había hecho. Sólo sabía que era algo que no volvería a hacer pronto.  
—¿Puedes abrir los ojos?  
Harry logró abrirlos un poquito antes de volver a cerrarlos. Donde fuera que se encontrara había demasiada luz.  
—Bien, Evan—. Harry podía oír el sarcasmo en la voz de Ryddle— ¿Por qué no tratas una vez más a ver si esta vez puedes abrirlos de verdad?  
Haciendo una mueca, Harry abrió los ojos y se obligó a mentenerlos abiertos. Las lágrimas le hacían arder los ojos, pero no les prestó atención. La cosa importante para él en esos momentos era saber si Ryddle se encontraba bien.  
Todo lo que podía ver era un montón de manchas. Harry giró la cabeza de lado a lado sin que su vista mejorara.  
—Mis anteojos, por favor.  
La mancha izquierda se movió y le pusieron algo sobre la nariz.  
Suspiró cuando el mundo entró en foco. No necesitó mirar mucho alrededor para saber que estaban en casa. En realidad en su habitación. Cómo habían llegado allí no lo sabía. La úiltima cosa que recordaba era haberse desmayado en la acera.  
Calmándose, Harry volvió su atención a Ryddle.  
—¿Cómo estás?  
El chico se veía más pálido de lo normal. ¿Y esas ojeras bajo sus ojos? Parecía que no había dormido en días. Al menos no podía distinguir moretones en su cuello. Quien fuera que se hubiese encargado de ellos se había asegurado de atenderlos a ambos.  
—¿No debería yo estar haciéndote esa pregunta? Fuiste tú el que casi murió por actuar como un maldito Gryffindor. Pude haberme encargado de todo yo solo. Pudiste al menos usar un hechizo de luz solar en vez de arriesgarte de esa manera.  
Harry intentó asentir pero descubrió que su cabeza pesaba demasiado para hacerlo.  
—Estoy cansado— dijo.  
—Claro que lo estás. ¿Tienes idea de cuanta magia sacaste de tu núcleo con tu pequeño truco? Tuviste suerte de no volverte un squib.  
Dejando de escuchar a Ryddle, Harry miró al cielo.  
Había matado a alguien.  
Justo como había matado a tanta gente a su alrededor.  
Pero esta vez había sido diferente,  
Había matado para proteger a alguien. ¿Eso lo hacía una cosa buena o mala?  
Ahora estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en ello.  
—¿Cómo llegamos aquí?— preguntó con la voz oxidada y vieja, como si no la hubiera usado en años.  
Ryddle se reclinó en su silla y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.  
—Yo te traje aquí. Después de todo, prometiste enseñarma a hacer magia sin varita. Sería totalmente estúpido que te dejara morir antes de que me enseñaras algo.  
Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Cúando le había…? Oh, claro. Le había prometido enseñarle justo antes de desamayarse. Una sensación de intranquilidad lo llenó. Voldemort era un experto en ese tema. Por otro lado, de esa manera no tendría que preocuparse de que Ryddle fuera capaz de defenderse por sí mismo. Quizá las cosas no estaban tan fuera de sus manos en esta ocasión.  
—¿Sabes que eso no es muy Slytherin de tu parte?— inquirió Harry arrastrando las palabras. Estaba cansado hasta los huesos y sólo quería dormir.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Un Slytherin esconde sus intenciones y construye altas murallas a su alrededor. Pensé que eso también corría en el heredero de Slytherin— dijo cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en la almohada.  
—¿Quién es el heredero?  
—¿Sabes? Tu madre viene de una línea directa del gran Sally.  
—¿Quién es Sally? ¿Ese no es nombre de chica?  
Harry gruñó. Estaba a punto de volver a quedarse dormido. Si sólo la voz se callara y lo dejara en paz. Necesitaba dormir.  
—Salazar Sltytherin.  
Antes de que Ryddle pudiera hacer más preguntas Harry estaba produndamente dormido.  
La siguiente vez que Harry despertó estaba solo en la habitación, sin rastros de Ryddle a la vista. La habitación no estaba tan iluminada como antes. Pensó que sería temprano en la mañana o cerca del atardecer.  
Gimiendo, se sentó y esperó a que la habitación dejara de girar antes de encontrar sus anteojos. Quizá no había sido una muy buena idea el moverse tan pronto. Pero no podía estar acostado todo el día. Eso los Dursley se habían esmerado en enseñarle a golpes desde el principio.  
Bajó las piernas sobre el borde de la cama, ignorando el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y esperó con paciencia a ya no sentirse tan mareado.  
Poniéndose de pie, Harry abrió los ojos nuevamente y dio un inseguro paso hacía adelante. Cuando no cayó al piso sonrió y siguió su camino hacía el montón de ropas que estaba en la silla.  
Vestirse le tomó más tiempo de lo que había esperado. Completamente vestido se puso los anteojos y se dirigió a la puerta con movimientos lentos.  
Dejó la puerta abierta y salió de la habitación, con lentitud caminó para encontrar a Ryddle y ver si el chico realmente estaba bien. El niño parecía ser un gran imán de problemas al igual que él, Harry, lo era. Tenía que estar pendiente del chico para que no terminara lastimado.  
Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina atraído por el aroma de comida siendo preparada. Pero cuando entró a la cocina no había nadie en ella. Sin embargo, ollas y sartenes estaban preparando lo que parecía ser la cena.  
Harry se detuvo en la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Estaba seguro de que Ryddle no lo estaba haciendo, era menor y no podía usar magia fuera de la escuela. Eso quería decir que alguien más estaba en su hogar. Tal vez más de una persona.  
Esquivando la comida y los cuchillos que volaban, Harry se dirigió lentamente a la sala, donde podía oír voces. Una pertenecía a Ryddle, la reconoció en cosa de segundos. Pero la otra voz, que pertenecía a un hombre, no la conocía.  
Hablaban calmadamente aunque no podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Harry tomó su varita para que no estuviera visible pero sí lista para ser usada si era necesario.  
Apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta observó a los dos en la sala. Ryddle vestía una túnica oscura. Era extraño ver al chico sin la túnica de Hogwarts o ropas muggles. Aunque tenía que admitir que los colores oscuros le quedaban muy bien.  
Parpadeó sorprendido. No había estado echándole el ojo a Ryddle. Eso no era correcto. ¡Maldición!, a él ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos de esa manera. Ya era suficientemente difícil estar interesado en las chicas.  
Tratando de pensar en otra cosa, Harry regresó su atención al hombre sentado al otro lado del sofá. La primera cosa que notó acerca del hombre fue que su bigote le recordaba a una morsa y era rubio rojizo, y su cabello era grueso y de color pajizo. Era bastante gordo y no parecía una amenaza.  
—¿Saben? Si yo hubiera sido alguien más podrían estar muertos ahora.  
Harry encontró difícil suprimir una cansada sonrisa cuando Ryddle y el hombre desconocido saltaron en el sofá. Inlcuso Ryddle pareció sorprendido de verlo ahí, lo que provocó que Harry frunciera el ceño. Tendría que asegurarse de que prestara más atención a su alrededor sin importar lo interesante que estuviera la conversación. Cualquiera podría aparecer por detrás y cortarle la garganta sin que notara nada hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Tendría que asegurarse de que el chico pudiera sobrevivir por sí mismo.  
—Oh, está despierto. Pensé que que estaría inconciente por algunas horas más. Tom y yo estábamos discutiendo algunos puntos interesantes de la elaboración de pociones.  
—¿Y usted es…?  
El hombre sonrió y se removió en el sofá. Harry vio cómo su estómago se agitaba al ritmo de sus movimientos. Compartió una mirada divertida con Ryddle y supo que el chico estabha pensado lo mismo que él.  
—Qué grosero de mi parte. Puedo asegurarle que mis modales son normalmente mejores. Mi nombre es Horace Slughorn. Tal vez haya oído sobre mí. Soy el profesor de Pociones de Tom y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin en Hogwarts.  
Harry asintió.  
—Es un placer conocerlo. Mi nombre es Evan James. He adoptado a Tom.  
El hombre asintió a su vez.  
—Puedo asegurarle que estamos contentos de tener a Tom como estudiante en Hogwarts. Es un jovencito prometedor y me atrevo a decir que podemos esperar grandes cosas de él una vez que termine el colegio.  
—Creo que no tendrá que esperar tanto para ver de lo que es capaz.  
Slughorn no era para nada como el profesor Snape había sido o sería. En lugar de tener una apariencia que asustaba a los chicos de primer año (e incluso a algunos de séptimo) hasta morir, parecía un tío bonachón. No se veía como el típico Slytherin.  
Pero Harry no dejó de notar la calculadora mirada en los ojos del profesor. El hombre parecía ser una de esas personas que siempre trataba de figurar cómo utilizar a las demás personas para hacer su vida más fácil de lo que era.  
—James…, ese no es un apellido mágico común.  
Harry se obligó a seguir sonriendo.  
—Fui educado en casa, en América.  
—Supongo que sus padres son personas sobresalientes.  
Harry se forzó para que salieran las palabras.  
—Eran. Además de personas bastante privadas.  
—¿Qué les sucedió?  
—Fueron asesinados por un Señor Oscuro cuando yo tenía un año de edad.  
Un bostezo interrumpió la conversación.  
—Qué desconsiderado de mi parte. Usted debe estar cansado. No todos los días uno pelea con un vampiro y vive para contar el cuento.  
Harry sólo asintió y se sentó en una silla libre. Todo el tiempo podía sentir la mirada de Ryddle posada sobre él. El chico todavía no decía nada.  
—¿Cómo volvimos aquí?— preguntó Harry mirando a Ryddle esperando que él respondiera.  
—Después de que te desmayaste el profesor Slughorn apareció y fue muy amable en ayudarme a traerte aquí, y después me asistió con las pociones para ayudarte.  
El Ryddle que hablaba ahora era el que había visto en la memoria del diario en su segundo año. Educado pero sin decir todo lo que sabía.  
—Gracias.  
El profesor Slughorn rió.  
—No fue nada. Estoy complacido de asisitir a mi estudiante estrella. Y claro, usted se encuentra agotado mágicamente. No soy un sanador ni nada por el estilo, pero probablemente le tomará una semana recuperarse. No creo que le suceda nada pero si siente cualquier cosa inusual haga contacto con San Mungo. Ellos están especializados en todo tipo de casos mágicos.  
Harry sabía que no era una posibilidad para él.  
—Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por ayudarnos. De verdad se lo agradezco.  
—Sólo contáctenme si necesitan ayuda nuevamente. Después de todo ser nuevo en un país puede ser agotador—. El profesor Slughorn se levantó del sofá, que gruñó en alivio al no tener que sufir más el excesivo peso—. Bueno, me marcho. Tengo pociones que preparar y todo eso. Recuerde, no magia hasta que su núcleo esté recuperado. Hasta entonces tendrá que encontrar a alguien que haga el trabajo por usted.  
Harry acompaño al profesor Slughorn hasta la puerta.  
—Nos acabamos de mudar así que no he conectado nuestra chimenea a la red Flú.  
—No se preocupe. Es una caminata corta. No soy tan viejo para no poder sobrevivir la caminata a Hogwarts. ¿Me puede decir si está relacionado con un Sebastian James, pocionista de Nueva Zelanda? ¿O quizá de una cuidadora de dragones llamada Rose James?  
El Niño Que Vivió negó con la cabeza.  
—Estoy seguro de que Tom y yo somos los últimos miembros de nuestra familia. Él es la única razón por la que volví.  
—Muy bien, me despido.  
El profesor Slughorn dio un paso atrás y desapareció. Harry parpadeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que el viejo mago había decidido aparecerse en lugar de caminar hasta la puerta del castillo. Realmente necesitaba leer su nuevo libro y poner protecciones lo más pronto posible.  
Abrió los ojos y se apresuró hacía adentro. Las compras habían estado en sus bolsillos cuando Ryddle había huído. ¿Las habían traído a casa mientras él estaba inconciente? ¿O alguien había tomado las cosas al perderlas en la acera?  
Ryddle levantó la mirada de un libro que estaba leyendo cuando Harry entró respirando pesadamente.  
—Si caes muerto porque te agotaste demasiado otra vez no esperes que te entierre.  
Harry levantó una ceja.  
—Ah, Tom. No tenía idea de que me amabas tanto.  
El chico se ahogó y un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas.  
—No lo hago.  
—Creo que rompiste mi corazón…— se interrumpió Harry y ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera pensando profundamente—. No, ese fue sólo mi estómago diciéndome que debo comer algo.  
Escuchó a Ryddle pararse y seguirlo a la cocina. El libro que el chico estaba leyendo había sido uno de los que habían comprado en la salida. Por lo menos parecía que las cosas habían llegado a casa a salvo.  
La cena estaba lista cuando entraron a la cocina. Harry sonrió. Aunque le gustaba cocinar, siendo la única labor que con los Dursley realmente disfrutaba, la magia hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles. Pero ahora parecía que tendría que hacerlo al estilo muggle por un tiempo.  
Comieron en silencio. De cuando en cuando Harry sentía la mirada de Ryddle posarse sobre él. Se sentía como la noche en Las Tres Escobas. Sólo que aquí no había nada que lo distrajera de la sensación de ser observado.  
Levantó la vista de su plato y entrecerró los ojos.  
—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme o siempre miras a la gente de esa manera?  
Sus ojos se posaron en los de Ryddle y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ser el primero en romper el contacto.  
Sabía que no sería sencillo criar a Ryddle. Después de todo Voldemort había matado a su familia y lo había condenado a una vida de tortura con los Dursley. Ryddle, por otro lado, había pasado casi toda su vida en el orfanato.  
Ambos estaban dañados.  
Ambos habían sido lastimados.  
Ninguno confiaba en otras personas.  
Ambos necesitaban a alguien con quién contar.  
Quizá podrían sanarse mutuamente o al menos disminuir el daño que otros les habían causado.  
—¿Por qué?  
Harry parpadeó.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
Ryddle se inclinó sobre la mesa hasta que sus narices estaban casi tocándose.  
—¿Por qué me salvaste del vampiro? ¿Por qué me adopaste? ¿Qué es lo quieres?  
Harry quedó aturdido. Y no por un hechizo o algo así, sino por las palabras de Ryddle. Sabía que el chico era inteligente, pero era sólo un niño. Algo que en realidad nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ser. Y un niño necesitaba explicaciones.  
—Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando yo tenía un año de edad.  
—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?  
Harry movió un dedo frente al rostro del chico.  
—Quédate callado y comprederás—. Se acomodó en la silla y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo. La comida en su plato quedó olvidada—. Sólo quedaba la hermana de mi madre para recibirme. Eso significaba ella, su marido y mi primo. Los tres son muggles. Normalmente no tengo nada en contra de los muggles. ¡Demonios! Una de mis mejores amigas es una bruja nacida de muggles. Pero estas personas odiaban todo sobre la magia. Ellos creían que habían encontrado una manera de sacarme la magia—. Respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Pudo sentir que tenía la atención completa de Ryddle. Bien, no era algo que quisiera repetir más de una vez porque el chico no le había puesto atención a la primera—: Pensaron que si me golpeaban lo suficiente me quedaría sin magia.  
Sonrió con tristeza.  
"Cuando era pequeño… solía observar a mi llamada familia desde las sombras. Solía desear que comenzaran a aceptarme y a verme como parte de la familia. Eso jamás sucedió—. Harry se abrazó a sí mismo pero no dejó de mirar a Ryddle—. Todo lo que deseaba era una familia. Alguien que no me mirara como si fuera un fenómeno. Y entonces me enteré de ti. Dejé a los muggle apenas tuve la edad suficiente y vine a Londres a buscarte.  
Se quedó en silencio mientras miraba a Ryddle pararse de su silla. Sin siquiera darle una mirada, el chico pasó a su lado y subió las escaleras. Harry se estremeció cuando escuchó la puerta de la que asumía era la habitación del chico cerrarse de golpe.  
Después de permanecer un rato sentado, Harry se puso de pie y lavó los platos. Se sentía cansado y sabía que no era sólo por la cantidad de magia que había usado.  
… Parecía que ni siquiera un monstruo podía aceptarlo.  
Tal vez los Dursley tenían razón y en realidad era un fenómeno. Hubiera sido mejor que hubiera muerto junto a sus padres. De esa manera Cedric y Sirius seguirían con vida.  
Ya en su habitación, Harry colocó varios hechizos de silencio antes de acostarse.  
Algo le dijo que no tendría sueños agradables esa noche.  
________________________________________


	8. Capítulo VIII.

Nunca habría creído que se sentiría agradecido con los Dursley. Especialmente no por las labores que lo habían obligado a hacer cuando ni siquiera era lo suficientemente grande para hacerlas.  
Desde que Hagrid lo había alejado por primera vez de los Dursley la magia había sido una gran parte de su vida. Incluso cuando estuvo encerrado en la segunda habitación de Dudley había mantenido su magia, aunque no había podido usarla por temor a ser expulsado de Hogwarts.  
Desde el ataque del vampiro, en el que se había drenado la mayoría de su magia, Harry tenía el sentimiento de que faltaba algo importante. Como si una parte de su alma estuviera desaparecida. La única cosa que le impedía volverse loco eran las palabras del profesor Slughorn y el hecho de que su magia estaba regresando. Lentamente, pero sucedía.  
En vez de pasarla con las manos en su regazo, Harry decidió hacer algunas reparaciones en la casa. El lugar había estado desocupado durante muchos años, por lo tanto había mucho trabajo qué hacer.  
Después de limpiar cada centímetro de la casa, aunque evitó el dormitorio de Ryddle, había hecho que Hubert se metiera dentro de las paredes para ver en que condiciones estaban. Por el reporte que el fantasma le había dado Harry se encontró con que el lugar estaba en buenas condiciones para vivir.  
Cuando no estaba trabajando en algo, Harry se sentaba en algún sitio de la casa leyendo alguno de los libros que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon. Debido a su estancia con los Dursley encontraba difícil relajarse en una silla y la mayoría de las veces terminaba acostado en el piso.  
Tratando de ponerse al día tanto como era posible sobre la época en la que se encontraba, había decidido suscribirse al diario El Profeta. Aunque la mayoría era basura, Harry se sentía mejor al estar pendiente de lo que sucedía en el Mundo Mágico.  
Ahora se encontraba en el patio trasero vestido con la vieja ropa de su primo. Aunque odiaba esas prendas porque le quedaban cuatro veces más grandes, prefería usar esos trapos viejos que ensuciar sus túnicas nuevas.  
Las túnicas que él y Ryddle habían comprado habían sido las primeras prendas, además de las túnicas escolares, que Harry había comprado con su propio dinero. Se sentía… bien.  
Estaba arrodillado en el jardín trasero. Su cabeza agachada y sus manos sucias por la tierra y un poco de sangre. Los antiguos dueños de la casa al parecer habían amado las rosas. El jardín estaba lleno de rosas de todos tamaños y colores.  
Pero los años en los que la casa había sido abandonada no habían sido clementes para el jardín. Sin nadie que mantuviera una mano firme, las plantas se vieron libres para crecer por todo el lugar. Eso lo dejaba con más que suficiente trabajo por hacer.  
No tenía nada en contra del trabajo. El clima era bueno y agradecía el tener una razón para estar afuera. Dentro de la casa la atmósfera era demasiado tensa para poder relajarse.  
Todo el tiempo, sin importar dónde estuviera o lo que hacía, Harry podía sentir la mirada de alguien sobre él. Con sólo dos personas cohabitando el lugar con él, no tuvo dificultad para suponer quién era. En especial porque Hubert no le enervaba de esa manera cuando lo miraba.  
Aunque la casa no era muy grande no había visto a Ryddle. El chico lo había estado evitando desde que le contara sus razones para adoptarlo. Al principio Harry lo había dejado en paz. Después de todo comprendía que Ryddle necesitaba tiempo para entender lo que le había dicho. El chico había estado solo casi toda su vida. Harry todavía recordaba lo confundido que se había sentido cuando Sirius quiso que viviera con él.  
El pensar en Sirius provocó que dejara de trabajar. Había evitado pensar en su padrino desde que había llegado a esta época. No sólo porque lo ponía triste, sino porque había tenido muchas cosas qué hacer. Las únicas veces que recordaba a su padrino era cuando dormía.  
Se limpió el sudor de la frente. Había estado levantado desde antes del amanecer. Su vida con los Dursley le había asegurado que no pudiera dormir hasta tarde. Incluso ahora que no había nadie que le gritara por eso encontraba imposible quedarse acostado después de haber despertado.  
"Humano estúpido. Mueve tu estúpida mano antes de que la muerda. Quizá no sea venenosa, pero igual te dolerá"  
Harry se recostó en el suelo e intentó divisar a la serpiente entre las plantas.  
"Lo siento, pequeña. No fue mi intención molestarte"  
"Tú hablas". Una pequeña serpiente salió de entre las plantas para dejarse ver. "Nunca he visto a alguien que hable antes. Es un honor conocerlo"  
"Hola, mi nombre es Harry. Vivo en la casa de allí"  
La serpiente movió la cabeza en la dirección que Harry señalaba.  
"¿Los otros son igual que tú, hablante Harry?"  
"Otro chico. Su nombre es Tom"  
"¿Es tu pareja?"  
"No, no tengo pareja ni quiero una"  
Aunque la serpiente no rió, Harry pudo sentir su diversión.  
"Una serpiente necesita una pareja. Incluso una con piernas y sin escamas"  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
"Si alguna vez tengo una pareja será una chica. No otro chico"  
"Si tú lo dices, hablante Harry. Iré a cazar. Sé dónde encontrar ricos ratones. Buena cacería con tu pareja… Tom"  
Antes de que Harry pudiera dar una enojada respuesta la serpiente se había ido. Parpadeó y miró donde había estado el reptil. A veces era mejor olvidar las cosas. Algo le dijo que ésta era una de esas veces.  
Su mente viajó hacía libro sobre protecciones que yacía en su mesita de noche, esperando que regresara su magia poder probar algunas de las cosas que decía el texto.  
Finalmente la semana había terminado. Harry supo que era el momento cuando despertó esa mañana más temprano de lo que normalmente lo hacía. Sin hacer ruido se levantó y se vistió antes de dejar la habitación con la varita en la mano.  
Caminó sonriendo y en puntillas hacía el pasillo. En el poco tiempo en que él y Ryddle había vivido juntos Harry aprendió que al chico le gustaba dormir lo más posible. Eso no quería decir que tenía el sueño pesado, todo lo contrario.  
Se detuvo fuera de la puerta de Ryddle y escuchó un momento los suaves ronquidos. Al parecer tenía razón y el chico estaba dormido, pero la voz de Alastor Ojo Loco Moody gritándole sobre la alerta permanente no le permitió relajarse.  
Con la varita lista en su mano, Harry abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación del chico.  
No había estado en esa habitación desde el día en que el chiquillo se había mudado. Sólo algunas cosas habían cambiado, pero al menos ahora parecía como si alguien viviera allí. Los libros del colegio de primer y segundo curso estaban en un estante. Las tareas del chico estaba sobre el escritorio y las ropas que habían comprado no estaban a la vista.  
Harry volvió su atención a la cama donde podía ver la figura dormida. Caminó cuidadosamente hacía la cama, casi sin atreverse a respirar.  
Ryddle se veía tan inocente mientras dormía. Tal como el niño que Harry sabía que era. Era difícil verlo como un futuro Señor Oscuro que mataría personas. Era sólo un chico de doce años que soñaba algo bueno. Mientras no fueran sueños de asesinatos y torturas a muggles inocentes...  
Sin hacer ningún sonido Harry colocó la varita sobre el rostro del chico y murmuró:  
—Aguamenti.  
Un chorro de agua clara y pura salió de la punta de la varita y le dio al chico en pleno rostro. Divertido, Harry miró cómo Ryddle gritaba, aunque el chico después negaría haberlo hecho, y saltaba de la cama para alejarse del agua.  
Desafortunadamente, al intentar escapar del agua Ryddle chocó contra Harry y ambos cayeron al piso, pecho contra pecho, con el mayor abajo.  
Ojos verdes y azules se encontraron y Harry sintió rubor colorear sus mejillas. El cabello de Ryddle estaba pegado a su rostro y pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre sus anteojos y cara.  
El ver al chico despierto hizo sonreír a Harry.  
—Levántate y brilla. Es un día maravilloso.  
Ryddle miró hacía la ventana antes de volver su atención a Harry, que sonreía bajo él.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? El sol ni siquiera ha salido.  
Harry pensó que tal vez no había sido una brillante idea después de todo. Ryddle no se veía nada contento de haber sido despertado a esa intempestiva hora. Estúpido él por no haber pensado bien las cosas y actuar como un Gryffindor.  
Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.  
—Me hablaste— Antes de que Ryddle tuviera tiempo de reaccionar o moverse, Harry lo había agarrado en un apretado abrazo. Ryddle luchó por liberarse pero Harry no lo soltó—. Pensé que nunca más me hablarías. Si hubiera sabido que esto era todo lo que tenía que hacer lo hubiera hecho mucho antes. De ahora en adelante te despertaré todos los días.  
Ver a Ryddle fruncir el ceño no destruyó su buen humor.  
—Suéltame, Evan.  
Las palabras sonaron forzadas pero a Harry no le importó. En su lugar apretó con más fuerza al chico.  
Hasta ahora, Harry no había sabido realmente lo solo que se sentía. De verdad, podía hablar con Hubert pero no era lo mismo que hablar con otra persona viva.  
Fue silenciado cuando sintió un golpecito en las costillas. Frunciendo el ceño, Harry bajó la mirada y vio la varita de Ryddle en su mano.  
—Es una buena idea que tengas la varita cerca cuando duermes, aunque tengas el sueño tan pesado que no sientas una emboscada. Sin embargo te daré un consejo: No duermas con la varita bajo la almohada. Muchos magos han perdido una oreja o más por hacerlo.  
Ryddle sólo parpadeó.  
— ¿Estás bien?  
El chico realmente sonaba preocupado por él. ¿Acaso era el fin de los tiempos?  
Una nueva idea se le ocurrió y Harry sonrió. Ryddle, que vio su sonrisa, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar antes de que Harry moviera su mano y él, Ryddle, saliera volando.  
Sabiendo que no puso demasiada fuerza en el hechizo pero sintiendo el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza, Harry decidió que era hora de retirarse.  
Salió corriendo y riendo de la habitación y bajó para comenzar el desayuno. Tal vez una buena comida mejoraría el humor del chico. En su camino hacía abajo casi atravesó a Hubert.  
— ¡Evan!— escuchó tras él.  
—Lo siento, Hubert. Parece que a su majestad no le gusta despertar temprano.  
El fantasma meneó la cabeza y lanzó una mirada preocupada en dirección a la habitación de Ryddle.  
—La gente viva es muy extraña. Si continúas así pronto habrán dos fantasmas en esta casa.  
Harry se paseó por el borde del terreno que poseía. Cada cierto tiempo se detenía y movía su varita murmurando largas oraciones en latín. Había comenzado a hacerlo después de desayunar y asegurarse de que Ryddle no lo mataría por la payasada que había hecho en la mañana.  
Era maravilloso el poder usar su magia de nuevo. No había notado cuánto usaba la magia hasta que ésta desapareció. El pensar en volver a pasar por algo así le hacía prometerse no hacer de nuevo semejante locura. A menos, claro está, que alguien fuera una amenaza para Ryddle.  
Hasta ahora había protegido la casa contra varias cosas.  
Muggles. Vampiros. Gnomos. Anti-Aparición. Incluso se había asegurado de que los rayos no cayeran en la casa. También de que nadie pudiera espiarlo a él o a Tom mientras estuvieran en los terrenos.  
¿Paranoico?  
Un poco, quizás.  
Harry se estiró y bostezó. Encontró que no sólo se sentía genial volver a hacer magia, también era agotador.  
Mirando al cielo notó que no había ninguna nube. Era el clima perfecto para un partido de Quidditch. Desafortunadamente no había un campo de Quidditch en casa. Ni tenía la gente o los accesorios para un partido.  
Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera volar.  
Sonriendo, entró a la casa y fue hasta su habitación donde tenía escondido su baúl. Con un movimiento de mano liberó las protecciones. Mientras Ryddle o cualquier otra persona estuviera en la casa tenía que ser precavido. Una simple mirada a los contenidos del baúl podría decirle a cualquiera que algo no estaba bien. Especialmente cuando la mayoría de los objetos todavía no existían.  
Harry miró su escoba con escepticismo. Su saeta de fuego jamás pasaría como algo de esta época. No sólo era demasiado veloz y reaccionaba demasiado bien a sus demandas, simplemente no lucía para nada como las escobas que se usaban en ese entonces.  
Suspirando, lanzó un hechizo de ilusión en la escoba para que se viera como las que había visto en el Callejón Diagon. No era tan buena como esperaba, pero este tipo de hechizos no eran su especialidad.  
Tarareando volvió a salir de la casa. Ryddle estaba escondido en algún lugar, probablemente aún molesto por la manera en que lo había despertado. Pero en esos momentos a Harry no le importaba. Si el chico quería estar de mal humor, lo dejaría.  
Apenas salió por la puerta Hary montó la escoba y despegó.  
La escoba reaccionó como siempre pese al hechizo que le había lanzado para hacerla lucir diferente.  
Pronto Harry olvidó todas sus preocupaciones, pesadillas y aquello sobre las muertes de Sirius y Cedric. Todo parecía sin importancia cuando estaba en el aire. Como había intentado explicarle a Ryddle, cuando estaba en una escoba, en el cielo, se sentía libre. No había nadie que lo mandara o le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía el control.  
Comenzó a aburrirse de sólo dar vueltas en círculos. En lugar de aterrizar comenzó a practicar algunas de las maniobras que había visto. Algunas de ellas nunca se las habían permitido, pero aquí no había nadie que le prohibiera nada.  
Hizo giros y picadas como nunca antes. Se movió hacía atrás y adelante, de lado a lado como si estuviera esquivando oponentes imaginarios. No importaba que no hubiera nadie. Después de todo, toda la gente que conocía nacería en el futuro. Y aquellos que ya habían nacido no sabían nada sobre él como para preocuparse.  
Podría morir y a nadie le importaría.  
Harry parpadeó.  
Eso no era cierto.  
Ryddle estaba y sin importar lo mucho que el chico lo odiara en el futuro, y quizás ahora mismo, eran lo único que tenían mutuamente.  
Elevándose después de un espectacular clavado, Harry divisó algo colorido que venía desde Hogsmeade hasta su hogar.  
Todavía en el aire ladeó la cabeza y esperó lo suficiente para poder distinguir a la persona con más claridad.  
Apenas la persona estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir las coloridas ropas, los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Sólo conocía a un mago que se vestía así.  
Maldición.  
________________________________________


	9. Capítulo IX.

Harry se quedó helado en su escoba mientras miraba cómo el hombre se acercaba. Incluso con la distancia no tenía dudas de quién era su visitante. Sólo conocía a un mago que podía mezclar el rosa y el naranja creyendo que realmente lucía bien.

Albus Dumbledore.

El hombre en quien había confiando más que nadie.

El hombre que había tratado de matarlo y en lugar de ello lo había lanzado en el tiempo.

Bufó. Si había alguien a quien no quería ver nunca más era al director de Hogwarts, aunque dudaba que Dumbledore ya tuviera ese cargo.

Los pies de Harry tocaron el duro suelo, tropezó y salió corriendo con la escoba en la mano. Tenía que esconderla. Aún con el hechizo en ella no tenía dudas de que Dumbledore podría ver a través de la ilusión. Si eso sucedía tendría una terrible explicación que dar.

Largas zancadas lo llevaron hasta la puerta y luego al segundo piso.

—Tenemos visita, Tom.

No recibió respuesta, pero sabía que el chico lo había escuchado. A menos que alguien pusiera hechizos de silencio, la mayoría de los sonidos se podía oir a través de toda la casa. Y la única habitación que tenía esos hechizos era su dormitorio.

—Evan, ¿qué sucede?

Harry se detuvo con un pie en su habitación.

—Parece que alguien decidió hacernos una visita.

— ¿Quién crees que es? ¡Oh! No puedo esperar para saber quién es. Aparte del hombre que te trajo a ti ese día y a Tom no ha venido ningún visitante desde que morí y mi familia se mudó. He estado tan solo.

Harry asintió.

— ¿Te importaría mantenerte alejado de él?—. La mirada herida en el rostro del fantasma provocó que Harry se apresurara a continuar— Mientras no sepamos quién es la persona y lo que quiere es mejor estar prevenidos. Si algo sucede quiero que le adviertas a Tom para que pueda escapar.

La elección de palabras pareció ser la correcta. Hubert se iluminó y se veía orgulloso con la tarea que le habían encomendado.

—Puedes contar conmigo. Me aseguraré de que nada le pase a Tom. Y si es necesario, personalmente lo sacaré de aquí.

Harry asintió y guardó la escoba en el baúl, lo cerró con las mismas protecciones y enseguida salió de la habitación cerrándola tras él.

—Confío en que te quedes atrás para que él no te vea.

Hubert hizo un saludo y desapareció. Dónde se había decidido a esconder el fantasma Harry no tenía idea, pero mientras hiciera lo que le había pedido no tenía de qué quejarse.

Caminó hacía la puerta desde donde se escuchaba a alguien tocando, se preguntó si en realidad era necesario todo esto. Después de todo, Dumbledore en este tiempo no sabía nada de él. Para él sería un completo extraño.

Harry hizo una mueca. Dumbledore, en su propio tiempo, había sido la persona más parecida a un abuelo que había tenido. Y aún así el hombre había decidido que era un peligro tan grande que tenía que desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta e intentó calmar su agitado corazón. Podía hacer esto. ¡Maldición!, tenía qué hacer esto. Se había enfrentado a Voldemort en varias ocasiones, a un dragón y a un perro de tres cabezas llamado Fluffy. Ver a Dumbledore, que ahora no sabía nada sobre él y probablemente no estaba planeando matarlo, no era cosa del otro mundo.

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, respiró profundamente de nuevo para calmar sus nervios y abrió la puerta. Ni siquiera trató de sonreír o parecer amable cuando vio al mago parado frente a él a punto de tocar nuevamente.

Harry le miró en silencio. En su tiempo había visto a Dumbledore vestir diferentes túnicas, pero esta era la peor.

El viejo mago juraba que el rosa y el naranja combinaban muy bien.

Harry sólo quería sacarse los ojos y esperaba no quedar muy traumatizado. Después de ver lo que usaba el mago dudaba poder dormir sin pesadillas. No que no tuviera problemas para dormir. Pesadillas sobre Sirius, Cedric, sus padres y Voldemort lo atormentaban casi todas las noches.

Quizás debería tratar de hablar con un psiquiatra.

¿Acaso los magos tendrían algo así o sólo era cosa muggle? Tendría que averiguarlo después.

—Buenos días, mi querido muchacho.

—Señor James.

Dumbledore dejó caer su ofrecida mano y rápidamente escondió su confusión tras sus brillantes ojos.

—No estoy seguro de comprender lo que quiere decir.

—Yo no soy "su querido muchacho" o cualquier otro nombre que se le pueda ocurrir. Mi nombre es Evan James. Pero ya que no lo conozco deberá llamarme señor James. Y no, no quiero un caramelo de limón.

Dumbledore alejó la bolsita, que sin duda contenía caramelos de limón, y la guardó en un bolsillo después de sacar uno para él.

Sin decir nada más Harry entró y cerró la puerta después de ver que el viejo estuviera adentro.

Lo guió a través de la entrada y la cocina hasta la sala. En su camino no vio ni a Ryddle ni a Hubert. Parecía que el fantasma había tomado sus órdenes en serio. No tenía idea de dónde se encontraría Ryddle, pero estaba seguro de que el chico sabía que tenían visita.

Dudaba mucho que se le escapara al joven mago sin que se diera cuenta. Era, después de todo, un Slytherin y el futuro lord Voldemort. Nada de eso daba la impresión de una persona con falta de atención. No como actuaría un Gryffindor. Que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo él mismo ahora.

Harry se sentó en el sofá mientras miraba cómo Dumbledore hacía lo propio frente a él. La única cosa entre ellos era una mesita. Y no podía ser usada como escudo si algo sucediera. En lugar de ello se aseguró de tener su varita en la manga, donde podría alcanzarla en segundos.

No odiaba a Dumbledore por lo que le había hecho.

No, despreciaba a la vieja cabra que con sólo dos palabras le había quitado todo. Por eso quería venganza.

Pero tenía que esperar hasta estar seguro de poder derrotar al viejo. Hasta entonces esperaría.

Fue Dumbledore el que rompió el silencio primero.

—Soy el profesor Dumbledore. Profesor de Transfiguración en Hogwarts.

La única reacción de Harry fue levantar una ceja.

Dumbledore se veía muy similar a como se vería en el futuro. Sólo que su barba y cabello eran castaños en lugar de blancos. Desafortunadamente todavía tenía ese brillo en los ojos que le recordaba al hombre que había sido un abuelo para él durante cinco años. Pero también al hombre que había tratado de matarlo por una razón desconocida.

—He sido informado de que usted ha adoptado a uno de nuestros estudiantes de un orfanato muggle.

Harry puso las manos en su regazo.

— ¿Y que estudiante sería…?—. No tenía intención de hacer las cosas fáciles para Dumbledore.

—Estoy hablando de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. El niño debe ser regresado donde pertenece.

Harry se puso de pie con la varita en mano.

—Déjeme explicarle una cosa: Tom es mi familia. Él es la única familia que tengo y no voy a enviarlo de vuelta a un orfanato. Ese no es lugar para que crezca un niño. En especial un joven mago.

Su voz tembló ligeramente. Sus ojos no dejaron al Viejo, aunque no lo miró directamente a los ojos. No olvidaba el hecho de que Dumbledore era un maestro en Legeremancia. No permitiría que el hombre se introdujera en sus recuerdos. Las violaciones de Snape a su mente habían sido más que suficientes.

—Señor James, creo que no comprende. El señor Ryddle puede parecer y actuar como un encantador jovencito, pero es una serpiente.

El mago más joven volvió a tomar asiento, pero no dejó de fulminar con la mirada al viejo.

—Qué cosa más divertida, por lo que yo sé Tom es un Slytherin, y su mascota es una serpiente.

Aunque el otro mago no lo mostró, Harry supo que Dumbledore comenzaba a molestarse.

—Déjeme explicarle…

— ¿No quieres unirte, Tom? Creo que estás en tu derecho, ya que tu profesor parece estar aquí para hablar de ti.

Harry no tuvo que girarse para saber que Ryddle estaba haciendo lo que le había pedido. Pudo escuchar movimientos en la cocina y un poco después el chico se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Por suerte Dumbledore no le ofreció a él un caramelo de limón.

—Profesor Dumbledore. Es bueno verlo aquí.

—Y es un placer verlo, señor Ryddle. Las noticias sobre su adopción llegaron por sorpresa. La mayoría del personal pensaba que usted no tenía familia restante.

Harry aclaró su garganta.

—Creo que eso puedo explicarlo yo. Usted verá, mis padres se mudaron a América. Cuando ellos murieron me enteré de que aún tenía un pariente aquí, así que me mudé para conocerlo. Ya que Tom no vivía con una familia, simplemente decidí adoptarlo.

Todo sonaba tan sencillo cuando lo decía así. Deseaba que fuera verdad. Por lo menos había sacado a Ryddle de ese lugar. Sabía muy bien lo que habría sucedido si Tom hubiera seguido creciendo allí.

Sintiendo la mirada de Dumbledore sobre él, Harry colocó un brazo protectoramente sobre los hombros del chico, mientras evitaba fruncir el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo Ryddle se habia convertido en Tom? Pensaría en ello después, cuando no tuviera un mago loco enfrente por quien preocuparse.

—Lo siento por usted, pero esa es otra razón por la que el señor Ryddle debe regresar al orfanato. Usted es demasiado joven, recién un adulto. No sabe absolutamente nada sobre criar a un niño y todas las cosas que involucran esa responsabilidad. ¿Y si algún día conoce a alguna linda chica? Un niño, especialmente un adolescente, será un inconveniente en su vida.

Harry respiró profundamente varias veces intentando calmarse. Por cada palabra que el hombre frente a él decía, podía sentir como el odio hacía su antiguo director crecía. Tuvo que morder su mejilla por dentro hasta que sintió sangre para no atacar al hombre.

— ¿Es usted el director de Hogwarts o el Jefe de Slytherin?

La pregunta pareció confundir al viejo un poco, pero Harry no se permitió la distracción.

—No, estoy seguro de que soy el profe…

— ¿Acaso Tom, de alguna manera, se ha contactado con usted para quejarse de mí?

—No.

Dumbledore finalmente pareció comprender hacía dónde se dirigía.

— ¿Acaso el profesor Slughorn dijo algo cuando regresó al colegio que le diera algún motivo para creer que no soy capaz de cuidar de Tom?

—No.

Harry podía sentir la rígida figura de Tom a su lado. ¿Acaso el chico realmente creía que él estaba dispuesto a mandarlo de vuelta al ese lugar?

—Pérmitame aclararle una cosa, profesor Dumbledore—. Aunque su voz era baja podía oírse bastante clara en la silenciosa habitación—. A menos que Tom me lo pida y me de una buena razón para ello, él no volverá a ese lugar.

—Debe de comprender que es por el bien mayor. El chico es un Slytherin. Usted se arriesga a vivir con un mago oscuro si no me escucha.

Sin darse cuenta, Harry se encontró de cara con Dumbledore.

—Escúcheme bien, Viejo, porque sólo diré esto una vez: Tom no va a ninguna parte. Incluso si no estuviéramos relacionados por sangre jamás soñaría en dejarlo ir donde esos despreciables muggles—. Golpeó con un dedo el pecho del hombre—. No me importa lo que tenga que decir de él. Tom es mío y no lo dejaré ir. Usted es un idiota demasiado lleno de sí mismo. Cree que todo es blanco o negro. Pero un hombre que conocí me dijo una vez: No hay ni bien ni mal, sólo poder y aquellos que son demasiado débiles para obtenerlo—. Se alejó respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse, pero siguió fulminándolo con la mirada—. Le pido que dejé mi hogar y no vuelva. Y si me entero que algo le ha sucedido a Tom lo lamentara.

— ¿Me está amenazando?

—Claro que no. Eso sería completamente estúpido. Sólo le estoy dando una advertencia.

Y como había hecho con el profesor Slughorn, Harry guió al profesor Dumbledore hacía la puerta. Pero esta vez no habían buenos sentimientos involucrados. Abrió la puerta y dejó salir al profesor de Transfiguración.

—Si quiere aparecerse tendrá que dejar el terreno debido a las protecciones— le dijo Harry y lo miró por última vez—. Recuerde, sabré si algo sucede. Aunque Tom no me diga nada igual lo sabré.

Con esas palabras cerró la puerta de golpe.

Suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la fría superficie de la puerta. Aunque no había usado magia mientras Dumbledore estuvo ahí, su dolor de cabeza había regresado.

—Juro que voy a matar a alguien algún día.

—Gracias.

La calmada voz sobresaltó a Harry y se giró para ver a Ryddle parado en la puerta de la cocina.

—Sabes que no es correcto espiar.

—Es espiar sólo si uno esta tratando de esconderse.

Demasiado cansado para discutir con el chico, Harry asintió.

—Por supuesto, pero no necesitas preocuparte. Él se ha ido y no podrá hacerte nada. Yo me aseguraré de eso.

—Nunca nadie me había defendido así.

Harry asintió de nuevo. Tom no dijo mucho pero con esas palabras había dicho más que con un largo discurso. El hecho de que el chico le hubiera compartido esa información le calentó el corazón como nunca antes había sentido.

Miró a Tom por un largo tiempo. Sabía que en el futuro se había convertido en el Señor Oscuro por culpa de gente como Dumbledore. Ahora él estaba aquí para asegurarse de que el mundo y Tom tuvieran un futuro mejor.

Si eso incluía enfrentarse a magos locos que vivían para destruir las vidas de las demás personas, sólo tenía una cosa que decir.

—Eso es lo que hace la familia.


	10. Capítulo X.

Diez minutos para la medianoche.

Aunque ya no vivía con los Dursley era difícil romper una tradición.

Nueve minutos para la medianoche.

Desde que Hagrid le había contado sobre Hogwarts, magia y sus padres, Harry se había quedado despierto la noche antes de su cumpleaños.

Ocho minutos para la medianoche.

Normalmente a esa hora podía ver lechuzas en el horizonte.

Siete minutos para la medianoche.

Este año no habría lechuzas ni regalos de cumpleaños. Ninguno de sus amigos había nacido aún, y nadie en esta época sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños.

Seis minutos para la medianoche.

¿Debería despertar a Tom? Así no estaría solo. Pero el chico probablemente no estaría de buen humor si lo hacía. Desde la visita de Dumbledore habían estado practicando la magia sin varita. Aunque Tom tenía un talento natural con ese tipo de magia y ya había logrado mover pequeños objetos, la mitad de las veces que lo había tratado resultó un trabajo agotador.

Harry sabía lo frustrante que era. Era como estar de vuelta en primer año y aprender todo de nuevo. Y él había tenido que hacerlo solo, sin nadie que le guiara.

Cinco minutos para la medianoche.

Detuvo su paseo frente a la ventana y bostezó. Para enseñarle a Tom había tenido que hacer magia sin varita a menudo. Eso significaba que tenía un constante dolor de cabeza.

Cuatro minutos para la medianoche.

Pero la mirada en la cara de Tom valía la pena el dolor. Aunque a veces veía un destello de algo que no reconocía en la expresión del chico, cuando miraba nuevamente ya había desaparecido.

Tres minutos para la medianoche.

Tomó asiento al borde de la cama y se tomó la cara con las manos. ¿Habría alguien en su tiempo que lo extrañara? Sirius no estaba y no tenía dudas de que Remus lo culpaba por la muerte de su amigo.

Dos minutos para la medianoche.

Los Weasley y Hermione probablemente le habían creído a Dumbledore si esa maldita cabra les había dicho que se había vuelto oscuro. Dolía pensar en eso, pero era mejor enfrentar la realidad. Si alguna vez regresaba a su tiempo habrían consecuencias que enfrentar.

Un minuto para la medianoche.

Harry frunció el ceño, ¿quería regresar a su tiempo? Ahí sería el Niño-Que-Vivió. El chico dorado de Gryffindor. El hijo de James y Lily. El fenómeno. El marginado. El héroe del mundo mágico y chivo expiatorio. El asesino.

Aquí era Evan James. Un desconocido. El único que tenía expectativas sobre él era Tom. El chico que era la única familia que tenía. Había otros Potter en este tiempo, ¿si no de dónde había salido su padre? Pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo para contactarlos.

No sólo no tenía alguna excusa. No podía llegar a su puerta y decir: "Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter. No me conocen pero está bien. Verán, soy del futuro"… Eso de seguro saldría bien.

También, por lo que sabía de los Potter, siempre habían sido una familia de la luz. Con Dumbledore como ícono de la luz no era probable que interactuara con su familia en el futuro.

Medianoche.

Harry se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Ahora tenía dieciséis años.

Un año más y en realidad sería un adulto. Pero en este mundo tenía dieciocho.

Tom despertó cuando escuchó a Evan levantarse. Pese a estar cansado por la lección del día anterior sabía que era mucho mejor levantarse solo que esperar a que el otro fuera a despertarlo.

Había descubierto que Evan era fanático en crear nuevas maneras de despertarlo. Ninguna mañana era igual, lo que le hacía difícil estar preparado. Eso no significaba que no lo intentara. Después de todo, no podía permitir que alguien fuera más astuto que él.

Pudo escuchar a Evan cantar en la cocina y frunció el ceño. No era seguido que lo escuchara así de feliz. El joven, aunque no era mucho más alto que Tom, parecía mayor de la edad que tenía. Incluso con sus, a veces, acciones infantiles.

Eran los ojos. Del mismo color de un Avada Kedavra. Nunca había visto ojos como esos y se encontraba fascinado por ellos, y por todos los recuerdos y sentimientos que parecía traspasar por ellos como luz en una ventana abierta.

Un mes. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado fuera del orfanato. Normalmente estaba obligado a permanecer en ese infierno todas las vacaciones, pero Evan había cambiado eso.

Mientras se vestía, Tom pensó en lo que sabía sobre su tutor en otro intento de comprenderlo.

La primera vez Evan le había salvado de un grupo de matones del repugnante orfanato muggle donde había crecido, y el mago había demostrado una impresionante cantidad de magia pura. Inclusive más que cuando había matado al vampiro en el Callejón Knockturn.

Aunque era obvio que Evan tenía poder no actuaba como si lo supiera. Parecía contento con ser un mago común y corriente, algo que molestaba a Tom más que nada. O Evan era un idiota y no tenía idea de lo poderosa que era su magia, o estaba escondiendo sus poderes.

No sabía cuál de las opciones lo molestaba más.

Lo que más le enojaba era que Evan, en ocasiones, parecía tener dolor. No lo demostraba, escondía ese dolor tras una máscara de felicidad. Como si quisiera que él, Tom, supiera cómo se sentía en realidad.

Tal como había dicho antes a Evan, le habría ido muy bien en Slytherin. Era la casa con más miembros que lo tolerarían mejor. Evan usaba una fachada, al igual que él, y a diferencia de otras personas no había caído engañado por el encanto del profesor Dumbledore y no confiaba en él.

Cuando no estaba estudiando o planificando cómo convencer a más gente para que se uniera a su causa una vez que volviera a Hogwarts, Tom se encontraba mirando a Evan más y más.

El mago era un rompecabezas. Aunque parecía feliz y sin preocupaciones, Tom le había pillado más de una vez mirando a la nada. Era en esas ocasiones en las que Tom deseaba ser capaz de usar Legeremancia. O que Evan le contara sobre lo que estaba pensando. El chico encontraba irritante no saber todo sobre el otro.

Después de todo, el conocimiento era la base del poder.

Tom se decía a sí mismo que sólo estaba usando al otro mago. Si Evan se unía a su causa estaría más que satisfecho de darle la bienvenida. ¿Y si no? Mientras Evan no trabajara en su contra suponía que podía permitirle vivir. Después de todo Evan le había defendido más que nadie y le estaba enseñado a usar magia sin varita.

El joven era casi su igual.

Al bajar las escaleras lo escuchó cantar más fuerte, y él frunció más el ceño. ¿Cuál era la razón por la que Evan estaba tan feliz? Es decir, ¿más feliz de lo normal? No debería ser humanamente posible que alguien estuviera tan contento a esa temprana hora de la mañana. Tom se había preguntado si acaso Evan usaba drogas, pero hasta el momento no había encontrado evidencias.

Tal vez algunas personas simplemente nacían así.

—Buenos días. Es una maravillosa mañana, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Tom se detuvo al lado de la mesa mientras miraba a Evan moverse alrededor preparando el desayuno para ambos. El joven se movía como si estuviera acostumbrado a trabajar en una cocina.

Cuando no respondió, Evan se giró y lo miró con una sonrisa. Tom ya había aprendido que normalmente esa sonrisa significaba que Evan estaba planeando algo. Algo que probablemente lo incluiría y que no le agradaría.

Antes de que Tom pudiera hacer algo, Evan se había alejado del fogón y lo estaba abrazando. Aunque el joven era de contextura frágil y sus brazos eran delgados, no lo soltó. Tom se puso tenso esperando que sucediera algo.

Se sentía raro tener otro cuerpo tan cerca al suyo. En todos estos años nunca había tenido a alguien tan cerca. En el orfanato había sido el fenómeno que nadie tocaba si podían evitarlo, y en Hogwarts jamás dejó que nadie se le acercara como para permitir tanta intimidad.

— ¿Sabes? No voy a soltarte hasta que relajes. Y a este paso el desayuno se habrá enfriado antes de poder comerlo—. Tom podía sentir el aliento de Evan en su oído, y se encontró relajándose, aunque sólo un poco. Al parecer fue suficiente para el ligeramente más alto mago que, después de un momento, lo soltó y se dirigió al fogón—. Siéntate y el desayuno estará servido en un minuto.

Aunque normalmente no recibía ordenes de nadie, Tom se encontró sentándose en una silla mientras Evan ponía diferentes platos en la mesa. No era que permitiera que Evan lo mandara. El otro mago simplemente había sugerido justo lo que iba a hacer de todas maneras.

Mientras estaban sentados, uno frente al otro, Tom miró a su tutor por entre su oscuro flequillo. Había notado que Evan nunca comía mucho. Como si no estuviera acostumbrado a tanta comida o a comer en forma regular.

Eso explicaría por qué el mago era tan pequeño comparado con otros magos de su edad. Por lo que Evan le había contado había sido criado por muggles. Tom estaba dispuesto a apostar todo lo que tenía a que también eran culpables de las pesadillas que sufría casi todas las noches.

En la semana que Evan estuvo esperando a que su núcleo mágico se recuperara, Tom había despertado más de una vez por los gritos de terror. Cualquier cosa que pudiera asustar de esa forma a Evan tenía que ser bastante mala. Quizá Evan había sido torturado mientras estuvo en América.

Si ese era el caso Tom se aseguraría de que la persona responsable sufriera una lenta y dolorosa muerte. Nadie lastimaba lo que era suyo y no sufría las consecuencias. Evan tal vez no lo sabía aún, pero le pertenecía. Y él se encargaba de lo que era suyo.

La línea de pensamiento de Tom se interrumpió cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana abierta. No tuvo que mirar más de una vez para saber que la carta que traía era de Hogwarts.

Dándole un trozo de tocino al ave, Evan comentó:

—Parece que iremos al Callejón Diagon hoy.

Harry sintió cómo se tensaba su cuerpo al entrar al Callejón Diagon. El lugar parecía estar hirviendo de magos y brujas con sus niños a cuestas.

Sus ojos se movieron de un lado al otro del callejón. Recordando lo que había sucedido la última vez que habían estado allí, su cuerpo estaba listo para pelear o huir. Esta vez esperaba que nada fuera de lo normal sucediera.

— ¿Vas a quedarte parado allí todo el día luciendo como un idiota o podemos avanzar?

Parpadeando se mantuvo cerca de Tom que comenzaba a caminar. Aunque el chico actuaba como lo hacía normalmente, Harry sabía que también debía estar recordando el episodio de su última visita.

Al caminar la gente parecía darles el paso. Al parecer sin que ellos lo notaran. Harry no tenía duda de que era algo que Tom estaba haciendo, pero no diría nada. Mientras el chico no lastimara a nadie no veía por qué debía detenerlo.

Y era genial poder caminar sin ser empujado en una dirección y luego en otra.

Dejó que el chico lo guiara. Finalmente era por Tom que estaban ahí. Quería pasar un día tranquilo, sin preocuparse por locos futuros directores o futuros señores oscuros. Este día sería simplemente Evan James.

Suponía que era fácil.

Después de visitar a Madame Malkim fue con el chico a Flourish y Blotts.

Mientras entraban a la tienda Harry se detuvo abruptamente al ver a la persona frente a él. El chico parecía tener la edad de Tom o un año mayor, pero parecía ser la copia exacta del mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Con ese pelo lacio y rubio y los ojos grises, el chico sólo podía ser un Malfoy.

—Mi lord, es bueno verlo. No creí que tendría el honor de verlo aquí.

Para su sorpresa, el chico Malfoy hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Sucedió tan rápido que Harry no estuvo seguro de que realmente había sucedido.

—Eso no es algo de que lo deberías hablar donde todos pueden oírte, Abraxas.

El mensaje fue claro. Tom no quería que supiera de qué estaba hablando Malfoy.

La única reacción de Harry fue abrir los ojos ligeramente.

—Tom, ¿por qué no me presentas a tu amigo?

Había sentido la mirada de Abraxas en él desde que habían entrado a la tienda. Ahora el rubio lo miraba directamente.

—Evan, éste es Abraxas Malfoy, un sangrepura de Slytherin y en el mismo curso que yo. Abraxas, él es Evan James, mi nuevo tutor.

Ahora podía sentir claramente cómo Malfoy lo examinaba.

—No te ves lo suficientemente mayor para ser el tutor de nadie—. Abraxas incluso hablaba de la misma manera que el Malfoy de su tiempo.

—Actualmente tengo dieciocho, así que soy lo suficientemente capaz de hacerme cargo de otra persona.

Apenas dijo la edad que tenía, Harry sintió la mirada de Tom sobre él. Después de unos segundos se percató de que nunca le había dicho a Tom que hoy era su cumpleaños.

—No te ves tan mayor.

Las palabras provocaron que Harry hiciera una mueca.

—Sólo digamos que los muggles no tratan tan bien a los de nuestro tipo.

— ¿Eres un sangresucia?

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Abraxas. Draco era definitivamente uno de sus descendientes. No cabía ninguna duda.

—El término correcto es nacido de muggle, no sangresucia. Y si de verdad quieres saber, soy un sangrepura.

Sólo de primera generación por lo que Tom le había dicho. Pero a sus ojos un sangrepura era un sangrepura.

Abraxas asintió y volvió a mirar a Tom.

— ¿Te molestaría que me una a ti para buscar los libros? Al fin y al cabo tendremos las mismas clases.

Harry le dio a Tom un pequeño empujón en la espalda.

—Ve y diviértete. Yo iré a otras tiendas mientras tanto. Sólo espérame aquí cuando termines y no te vayas a ninguna parte.

Con la última oración miró fijamente a Tom para asegurarse de que el chico captara el mensaje. Harry no quería salvarlo de otro vampiro o alguna otra criatura oscura con la que Tom quisiera probar sus poderes.

Cuando Tom asintió Harry pensó en lo que había aprendido de su breve encuentro con Abraxas. Al parecer Tom ya había comenzado a convertirse en Voldemort. La pregunta era si ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Incluso si Tom ya estaba en su camino a la oscuridad no significaba que no podía cambiarlo. Sólo tenía que tratar con más ahínco. Mostrarle las cosas buenas del mundo. Quizá mostrarle que no todos los muggles eran malos.

Después de caminar un rato, Harry encontró lo que estaba buscando. Entró al Emporio de la Lechuza y sintió que se le apretaba la garganta. Ahí Hagrid le había comprado a su lechuza Hedwig como regalo de cumpleaños.

No tenía deseos de reemplazar a Hedwig, pero sabía que necesitaba una lechuza. Sin teléfono era la mejor manera de comunicarse a larga distancia.

Sin deseos de conseguir otra Hedwig, Harry pasó por las nevadas sin darles una segunda mirada y en su lugar se enfocó en las demás que estaban en la tienda.

En la esquina más oscura la encontró. No sabía qué tipo de lechuza era pero estaba fascinado por ella. El macho era más grande de lo que Hedwig había sido y su plumaje era del mismo color que sus cabellos.

Los ojos de la lechuza le provocaron un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Le recordaba la forma en que Snape lo miraba. Oh, cómo extrañaba esos días.

—Hola, precioso…

—Tiene buen gusto, señor. Ares es una de nuestras lechuzas más finas. Tiene un gran temperamento pero no deje que eso lo asuste.

Harry sonrió.

—Lo llevaré.

Salió de la tienda con Ares y todos los suministros necesarios para encargarse de la oscura ave.

En lugar de estar en su jaula como debía, Ares se había acomodado sobre su hombro. Cuando el dueño de la tienda había intentado mover la lechuza a su jaula, Ares le había mirado como sólo Snape habría sido capaz de hacer y finalmente el hombre se alejó.

Encontró a Tom y Abraxas esperándolo fuera de la tienda de libros. En el tiempo que le había tomado escoger la lechuza los dos chicos habían terminado de comprar los libros que necesitarían para el colegio. Harry pensó que podría venir otro día por libros que le interesaran.

Tom miraba a Ares con interés y Harry recordó la discusión sobre tener una lechuza que habían tenido la última vez que visitaron el Callejón. Parecía que habían pasado años.

—Así que, Abraxas, ¿tus padres están por aquí o seguirás con nosotros?

Tom y Malfoy compartieron una breve mirada y Harry supo que habían discutido algo mientras él no estaba. Ojala no hubiera sido algo sobre torturar muggles.

—Creo que será mejor que vaya a buscarlos. Te veré en el colegio, Tom. Fue un gusto conocerlo, señor James.

Harry miró cómo se alejaba Abraxas antes de volver su atención a Tom.

— ¿Esa lechuza es para mí?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Tom entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué te compraste una lechuza y a mí no?

Fue una de las veces en que vio a Voldemort brillar y Harry se encontró preocupado por el chico.

—No me compré una lechuza.

— ¿Entonces cómo llamas a eso que tienes en el hombro? ¿Elefante?— la voz del chico estaba llena de sarcasmo.

Harry dejó que el silencio entre ellos creciera mientras acariciaba a Ares.

—Realmente, es para ambos. Pensé que podíamos usarla para estar en contacto cuando vuelvas a la escuela. Eso si quieres recibir cartas.

Pudo sentir la mirada de Tom sobre él y recordó que tenía que interesar al chico en algún tipo de hobby. Si sólo pudiera conseguir que se interesara en el Quidditch, entonces tendría a alguien con quien volar y jugar un poco.

—Si no hay otra opción.

Aunque estaba escondida, Harry creyó escuchar alegría en la voz de Tom. Quizá el chico no estaba tan perdido como creía.

—Bien. Vi una tienda de helados. ¿Quieres uno o debo arrastrarte hasta allá para comprarme uno?

Harry suspiró cuando Tom se adelantó un par de pasos, fuera de su alcance. El chico de verdad tenía que aprender cuando estaba bromeando.

Con una sonrisa, Harry se apresuró para caminar a lado de Tom.

— ¿Qué sabor prefieres? Mi favorito es del chocolate.

La mirada que le dirigió Tom le hizo sonreír más.

—Ni siquiera quiero imaginar cómo serás con exceso de azúcar. Ya eres malo así.

—Oh, Tom. Sabía que me amabas.


	11. Capítulo XI.

Comer helado le trajo muchos recuerdos. Durante el verano siguiente a su segundo año había huido de la casa de los Dursley después de inflar a tía Marge. Cuando le habían permitido pasar el resto de sus vacaciones en el Caldero Chorreante se había pasado casi todos los días en ese lugar, haciendo tarea y comiendo helados gratis.  
— ¿Por qué mentiste sobre tu edad? Ya es bastante difícil creer que tienes diecisiete.  
Harry levantó una ceja y miró a Tom comer más helado mientras esperaba una respuesta.  
—Si quieres saber la verdad, tengo dieciocho porque hoy es mi cumpleaños—. Harry observó cómo la rabia inundaba los ojos de Tom antes de desaparecer un segundo después…, si no lo hubiera estado mirando no se habría dado cuenta—. No veo cuál es el problema. Después de todo mi cumpleaños nunca ha sido celebrado.  
Era parcialmente mentira. Antes de Hogwarts nunca había celebrado sus cumpleaños. Era asombroso que supiera cuando era su cumpleaños. Suponía que se debía a que Dudley gustaba de molestarlo porque nunca le daban regalos.  
— ¿No ves el problema? Vivimos juntos. Se supone que tengo que saber ese tipo de cosas. Será una vergüenza que otra persona sepa más cosas de ti que yo.  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
—Nunca preguntaste.  
— ¿Así que responderías si te pregunto algo?  
Harry se mordió el labio inferior tratando de pensar.  
—Probablemente. Pero debes recordar que respuestas como "no quiero hablar de eso" son válidas.  
Durante un largo rato ninguno dijo nada y se concentraron en sus helados que se estaban derritiendo. De vez en cuando Harry acariciaba a Ares, que estaba posado en su hombro fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera que se acercara.  
—Hoy es tu cumpleaños.  
—Eso es lo que dije.  
— ¿Por qué compraste una lechuza ahora y no cuando te dije que quería una?  
De todas las preguntas que Tom podía hacer, Harry jamás habría pensando que ésta sería la primera.  
—En primer lugar no la pediste, la exigiste. De tal manera que me recordaste a mi primo muggle que es un cerdo malcriado. En segundo lugar, cuando te pregunté por qué querías una lechuza no me respondiste, huiste. Al actuar de esa manera sólo dejaste claro que no estabas listo para una mascota.  
—Pero eso no explica porqué decidiste comprar una.  
Era bastante obvio que Tom no estaba contento de haber sido comparado con un muggle.  
Harry sonrió, se acercó y miró a Tom directamente a los ojos.  
—Porque tenía una muy buena razón para comprar a Ares. Quiero mantenerme en contacto contigo cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts. De esa manera no tendré que esperar los fines de semana de vista a Hogsmeade o a las vacaciones para hablar contigo.  
— ¿Quieres que vaya a casa para las vacaciones?  
Harry no dejó de notar que Tom había dicho "casa". Sintió un sentimiento cálido recorrer todo su cuerpo, como cuando la sangre recorre el cuerpo.  
Al oír el sorprendido tono del chico Harry recordó que Tom se había quedado en el colegio todo el tiempo durante los últimos años. Sólo regresando al orfanato en el verano, ya que no podía quedarse solo. Hasta ahora no había tenido otra opción.  
—Claro. Somos familia y la familia se mantiene unida— se interrumpió y enseguida agregó: —. Pero si decides quedarte en la escuela o quieres ir donde un amigo, se puede arreglar. Sólo creí que sería lindo pasar tiempo juntos.  
—Ya que esto de la familia te importa tanto, creo que tendré que decir que sí.  
Harry no sabía si debía darse de cabezazos contra la mesa o simplemente reír. Por la seguridad de la lechuza que tenía en el hombro se decidió por lo último. Después de todo las garras de Ares se veían más que filosas. Y la forma en que lo miraba le recordaba a su profesor de pociones. Quizá el profesor Snape era la reencarnación de la lechuza. Ese pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío.  
—Así que, ¿qué otros amigos aparte de Abraxas tienes?  
Nunca habría creído que Tom tuviera amigos. Secuaces sin cerebro, sí. Amigos, nunca. Al parecer Tom y Voldemort eran dos personas diferentes.  
—Abraxas y yo somos parte de un pequeño grupo que lidero. Estamos tratando de captar gente para nuestra causa.  
Harry parpadeó sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. Un pequeño grupo, claro. Probablemente eran los futuros mortífagos. ¿Acaso Tom intentaba probarlo al decirle aquello? Sólo había una manera de saberlo.  
— ¿Cuál es tu causa?  
Tom miró alrededor como si estuviera temeroso de que alguien los escuchara.  
—Somos un grupo que está cansado de la forma en la que se hacen las cosas en el mundo mágico. Primero que nada están los sang… nacidos muggle— al ver la expresión de Harry, Tom cambió la palabra a último minuto—. La educación se atrasa porque ellos no están al nivel adecuado.  
— ¿Y qué planeas hacer sobre eso? ¿Excluir a todos los nacidos muggle y mestizos de nuestro mundo?  
— ¿Estás loco?—. Tom se veía completamente sorprendido ante sus palabras. O el chico no habría creído que Harry sería capaz de adivinar su plan o era otra cosa distinta—. No, quiero que los nacidos muggle sean encontrados mucho antes de que entren a Hogwarts.  
— ¿Y hacer qué? ¿Quitárselos a sus familias?  
—Sólo si los muggles los tratan como nosotros hemos sido tratados. Y, por favor, ¿podrías dejar de interrumpirme?  
Harry fue lo suficientemente decente como para sonrojarse.  
—Lo siento. Por favor, continúa.  
—Ellos seguirían con sus familias, pero asistirían a un pre-escuela. Allí aprenderían las mismas cosas que los sangrepura aprenden desde que nacen. Y necesitamos orfanatos para niños mágicos.  
Mientras más hablaba Harry encontraba que estaba de acuerdo con las ideas del chico para el mundo mágico. Eran tan diferentes a los ideales sangrepuras de Voldemort. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Tom que había cambiado tanto su opinión sobre los nacidos muggle?  
Se dio cuenta de que Tom esperaba una respuesta y le sonrió.  
—Creo que es una maravillosa idea. Pero otra que ayudaría a los nacidos muggle y mestizos sería el tener contacto con el mundo mágico. De preferencia alguien que trabaje en el Ministerio; de esa forma los chicos tendrían a alguien a quién hacerle preguntas o simplemente hablar. Pero esa persona también debería hacer revisiones al chico para ver que está siendo tratado adecuadamente por su familia. Algunas deberían ser visitas sorpresa y en algunas otras no deberían mostrarse.  
Pasaron el resto de la tarde discutiendo cómo cambiar a la sociedad. Ya que ambos conocían los dos mundos, Harry y Tom sabían que las cosas deberían hacerse diferente ahora, o sería tarde.  
Sólo un par de veces Harry captó un destello del que sería Voldemort. Tom parecía pensar lo peor de los muggles. De alguna forma Harry podía comprenderlo. Ambos habían crecido entre muggles, siendo vistos como fenómenos o cosas peores. Daba algo de miedo el ver lo similares que habían sido sus infancias.  
Al atardecer regresaron a su hogar. Ya que todavía no conectaban la red Flú tuvieron que dirigirse primero al Cabeza de Puerco.  
De allí caminaron la corta distancia a casa. A Harry le dolía el estómago por tanto helado que había comido y la cabeza le daba vueltas con tantos pensamientos de lo que había discutido con Tom.  
Lo que lo hacía más feliz era que el chico no quería matar a todos los nacidos muggle; aún tenía que trabajar con su pensamiento sobre los muggles. Harry no podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que sucedería para que el Tom de hoy se convirtiera en Voldemort. Ojala pudiera asegurarse de que jamás sucediera.  
Harry tomó su escoba y salió de la casa después de darle las buenas noches a Tom, con intención de despejar su cabeza un poco.  
Dio vueltas en el aire. Giró y se lanzó en picada hasta casi tocar el suelo antes de subir de nuevo. Pronto los pensamientos sobre el futuro, lo que había sucedido y lo que sucedería se habían alejado de su cabeza. Sólo estaba enfocado en volar. No había nada más que le importara.  
Cuando vio estrellas en el cielo sobre él, Harry finalmente se percató de lo tarde que era. Apenas sentía los dedos y su cuerpo temblaba por el frío.  
Lentamente fue bajando hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, pero no desmontó su escoba. Se apoyó en ella y cerró los ojos. Después de un rato su respiración era lo único que se sentía en la tranquila noche.  
Abrió los ojos y tocó su mejilla. Bajando la mirada vio que sus dedos estaban húmedos. Por qué lloraba, no estaba seguro. Quizá era porque estaba solo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. Había encontrado a alguien a quien llamar familia. Quizá la vida no era tan mala como había pensado.  
Finalmente desmontó la escoba y regresó a casa, donde encontró al fantasma que estaba esperando por él.  
—Hola, Hubert. ¿Tom todavía está levantado?  
—No, se fue a acostar hace media hora. Creo que está dormido.  
Harry asintió y bostezó.  
—Bien, creo que seguiré su ejemplo. Te veo mañana, Hubert.  
—Duerme bien.  
Asintiendo, Harry subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación. Moviéndose en la oscuridad miró por la ventana. En la distancia podía ver el castillo de Hogwarts. Sólo había unas pocas ventanas iluminadas.  
Lo tranquilizaba el poder mirar el lugar que antes había considerado su hogar. Pero también le provocaba dolor en su corazón saber que nunca más podría volver allí.  
Al principio no supo lo que lo había despertado. Se quedó acostado sin mover un músculo tratando de saber qué había interrumpido su sueño.  
En el orfanato habría sido alguno de los despreciables muggles que intentaban atacarlo. Si tenían éxito recibiría una paliza. Incapaz de usar magia fuera del colegio era difícil salir ileso.  
Pero ya no estaba en el orfanato. Aquí sólo estaban Evan y él. Y claro, Hubert, pero el fantasma no contaba porque ya estaba muerto.  
Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Hubert no hacía ruido y Evan debería estar profundamente dormido a esa hora. O quizá era que andaba a escondidas por allí. ¿Pero por qué alguien andaría a escondidas en su propia casa y esas horas?  
Cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido Tom frunció el ceño. Sonaba como gritos ahogados. Como si alguien no quisiera ser oído. Sabiendo que Hubert no haría ese tipo de ruidos por temor a asustarlos y que se fueran, y que las protecciones de Evan no permitían la entrada de nadie, sólo había una opción.  
Levantándose lentamente, Tom comenzó a caminar tratando de no hacer ruido.  
Los sonidos eran ligeramente más fuertes cuando salió de la habitación. Ahora Tom estaba seguro de que venían de la habitación de a lado. La habitación en la que Evan dormía.  
Tom se detuvo fuera del dormitorio de Evan, repentinamente inseguro de qué hacer. Si Evan en realidad estaba en peligro necesitaría ayuda. El joven había luchado con un vampiro, pero había terminado inconciente. Si había más de un atacante incluso Evan estaría en problemas.  
Empujó la puerta silenciosamente y esperó unos momentos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la habitación un poco más iluminada.  
Los sonidos eran más claros. Tom casi lamentó haber dejado su cama cuando se dio cuenta de que no había atacantes ni nadie en peligro.  
Evan estaba dormido, aunque al parecer no tenía sueños agradables. El mago se retorcía y giraba como si quisiera arrancarse de algo. Suaves gemidos de dolor escaparon de sus labios, que se veían rojos a la luz de la luna.  
Al acercarse, Tom pudo ver sudor cubriendo el rostro de Evan, mezclado con lágrimas; un débil temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Era bastante obvio que Evan estaba teniendo una pesadilla.  
Tom se acercó más a Evan, inseguro de qué hacer. Miró al otro mago mientras se preguntaba si debía despertarlo o no. Incluso dormido Evan se veía hermoso. Nunca podría decirse que era buen mozo. Esos malditos muggles se habían asegurado de eso al no permitirle desarrollarse bien.  
Era de baja estatura y menudo, pero no significaba que pareciera una chica. No, Evan era… Evan. No podía pensar en una buena forma de describirlo.  
Cuando Evan se movió un poco más las mantas se corrieron y develaron que sólo usaba pantaloncillos. Tom, que tenía puesto un pijama, se sonrojó. Había visto a otros chicos desnudos antes. Después de todo vivía en un dormitorio de chicos.  
Pero el torso de Evan era algo diferente. El pecho del joven estaba bien entonado y tenía el tipo de músculos de alguien que jugaba al Quidditch.  
Esos malditos muggles habían inflingido más daño de lo que había creído. Una cicatriz en el antebrazo de Evan le llamó la atención. Se veía antigua. Lo que lo fascinaba era que parecía una mordedura de serpiente. Pero no conocía una serpiente tan grande cómo para hacerlo.  
—Tom.  
El sonido de su nombre era tan bajo que Tom dudó por un segundo si había escuchado algo.  
Evan estaba enredado en las mantas y parecía luchar por liberarse.  
— ¡NO!  
El grito casi destruyó sus oídos. Tom sabía que Evan había puesto hechizos de silencio en su habitación para que nadie fuera de ella pudiera oírlo. Se había dado cuenta de ello cuando Evan no había podido usar magia después del ataque del vampiro.  
Se acercó un poco más y se detuvo cuando sus rodillas chocaron con el borde de la cama. Parado tan cerca y mirando el rostro dormido de Evan pensó que se veía más joven de lo que era. Era difícil creer que Evan tuviera dieciocho años. Al verlo así creería que estaba más cercano a su propia edad.  
Tom se estremeció cuando una mano se aferró a su muñeca, evitando que se fuera de la habitación. Ni siquiera podía alejarse de la cama. El agarre de Evan era fuerte, pero no tanto como para dejar marcas. Incluso dormido, Evan se preocupaba por él.  
Evan se dio la vuelta, aún dormido. Ya que el joven todavía tenía aferrado a Tom, éste se tambaleó hacía adelante y terminó sobre el torso del otro. Y, sorprendentemente, Evan seguía durmiendo.  
Interesado, Tom miró cómo Evan parecía calmarse por el contacto piel con piel. Si hubiera sabido eso lo habría hecho antes. Aunque sólo fuera para dormir mejor de noche.  
Mientras pensaba, Evan se movió de nuevo, quejándose suavemente. Instintivamente Tom comenzó a acariciarlo como si fuera un gato. Eso pareció calmarlo un poco más.  
—Sólo por esta noche. Y no quiero escuchar nada sobre esto. Si dices algo lo negaré.  
La única respuesta que recibió fue un suave gruñido antes de que todo quedara en silencio.  
Tom suspiró y se acomodó hasta quedar más confortable. Evan soltó su muñeca, pero pasó un brazo por su cintura. Ahora Tom no tenía manera de irse, si así quisiera.  
Tenía que admitir que era muy cómodo estar así. Tom no podía recordar ni una sola vez que hubiera sido sostenido de esa manera. Era como imaginaba que un padre sostendría a su hijo, o como dos amantes se sostendrían mutuamente.


	12. Capítulo XII.

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la mañana comenzó a preocuparse. Normalmente Evan estaría levantado a esa hora. Tom también ya que Evan no dejaba que el chico durmiera demasiado.  
Decidió que debía ver qué pasaba con los dos magos vivos y flotó primero hacía la habitación de Tom. Para su sorpresa no había rastro del chico en ninguna parte. Se notaba que había dormido en su cama, pero no había señales de él.  
No parecía haber ningún tipo de pelea. Además él habría escuchado si algo hubiese sucedido en la casa porque no dormía.  
Era extraño que Tom hubiera dejado la casa durante la noche. Evan le había explicado cómo funcionaban las protecciones. Hubieran avisado al mago si alguien hubiese salido o entrado.  
Flotando a través de la pared hacía la habitación de a lado, Hubert echó una mirada y se quedó con la boca abierta.  
Acostado en la cama estaba Tom durmiendo tal y como el fantasma lo había visto muchas veces antes: de espalda, con un brazo sobre su cabeza… y a su lado, acurrucado, Evan.  
El mayor tenía la cabeza apoyada bajo la barbilla de Tom, y su mano tenía aferrada la polera del chico. Sus piernas estaban enredadas y fijas en una posición. El otro brazo de Tom lo tenía aferrado protectoramente de la cintura.  
Si hubiera estado vivo Hubert se habría sonrojado. Escondió su cara entre sus manos olvidando que podía ver a través de ellas.  
Sin mirar de nuevo, Hubert se metió en la pared prometiéndose que la próxima vez dejaría a los dos magos solos o se las ingeniaría para tocar la puerta.  
Por primera vez desde que Sirius había muerto, Harry durmió bien. Esta vez tuvo una pesadilla, pero a diferencia de otras noches ésta había terminado.  
Bostezando se acurrucó en su almohada que respiraba sin intenciones de levantase. Ni siquiera Grindelwald, Dumbledore o Voldemort sería capaces de hacerlo salir de la cama. Se podría acabar el mundo y él no lo notaría.  
Frunció el ceño. No recordaba tener una almohada que respiraba. Además su almohada no olía tan bien, ni era tan cálida.  
El sentir algo rodeando su cintura le hizo quedarse helado. La cosa a su alrededor parecía casi un brazo humano. Y normalmente eso estaba conectado a un cuerpo.  
A menos que alguien hubiera estado en la habitación y se le hubiera olvidado. Ya que eso no sonaba posible significaba que había alguien en su cama.  
Eso explicaría por qué su almohada respiraba.  
Temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar en su colchón, Harry abrió los ojos. Su visión siempre había sido borrosa, así que era casi imposible ver algo aparte de una gran mancha. Excepto cuando alguien estaba realmente cerca.  
Y Tom estaba realmente cerca.  
Los dedos de Tom estaban enredados en su cabello. Su propia mejilla estaba presionada contra el pecho del chico. Estaban tan cerca que Harry podía sentir el latido del corazón del otro. No tenía idea de cómo no lo había escuchado antes.  
Decidió alejarse mientras Tom todavía dormía; soltó la polera del chico. Por alguna extraña razón estaba tan aferrado como un niño pequeño se aferraba a sus padres después de una pesadilla.  
¿Podría ser esa la razón por la que Tom estaba a su lado? ¿Pero por qué el chico había acudido si él había tenido una pesadilla? Tom no había hecho nada cuando él, Harry, fue incapaz de poner hechizos silenciadores. Durante ese tiempo apenas había dormido, temeroso de que el otro lo escuchara.  
Incluso en Hogwarts se había asegurado de que nadie supiera de sus pesadillas. Ni siquiera aquellos con los que había compartido dormitorio durante cinco años lo sabían. Ese hechizo había sido uno de los primero que aprendió. No quería que nadie supiera.  
Harry miró hacía abajo y se sonrojó.  
Sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de Tom. Era un verdadero enredo y no sabía cómo salir sin despertar al chico. Posiblemente en el peor momento posible.  
Pero eso no significaba que no podía intentarlo.  
Harry se mordió el labio inferior y tomó una de las piernas de Tom, la que estaba encima de la suya; la levantó y movió hacía otro lado.  
Tom murmuró algo entre sueños y Harry se paralizó. No tenía intención de despertar al chico mientras estaban así. Podía hacer muchas cosas pero nunca había estado cómodo con el contacto humano. De eso se habían asegurado los Dursley al criarlo.  
Mientras Harry lo miraba, Tom se movió y se acurrucó a él envolviéndolo con ambos brazos en un abrazo protector. Al parecer Tom no lo dejaría ir pronto.  
Para ser menor que él, Tom era bastante fuerte. Incluso cuando Harry intentó liberarse el chico no despertó, sólo lo aferró con más fuerza. Casi quebrándole las costillas.  
Harry no pudo pensar en ningún otro momento igual de vergonzoso, pero extrañamente reconfortante, en su vida.  
Entonces, claro está, Tom despertó.  
Tiempo después  
—Odio la red Flú—. Harry se incorporó del suelo dónde había aterrizado al salir de la chimenea—. No te rías, pequeño Tommy.  
Tom, que había salido de la chimenea sin problemas, dejó de reírse y lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—No me digas así.  
Harry sonrió mientras se sacudía la túnica.  
—Me gusta decirte así. Quizá debería llamarte así todo el tiempo… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
Harry se sobó la parte trasera de su cabeza.  
—No me digas así. No volveré a repetirlo. Si me vuelves a llamar así sufrirás las consecuencias.  
Rodando los ojos, Harry se encogió de hombros.  
—Si tú lo dices. ¿Estás seguro de haber traído todo? ¿Las túnicas, libros, ropa interior…? ¡Ay!  
—Te lo advierto, Evan. No te burles de mí frente a los demás estudiantes. A diferencia de otros, tengo una imagen qué mantener.  
Harry suspiró y miró alrededor. La estación de King Cross se veía como siempre. Había muggles por todas partes. Una par de veces divisó lo que parecían ser alumnos de Hogwarts con sus familias. Algunos simplemente no sabían cómo mezclarse.  
—Vamos. Tenemos que pasar la barrera antes de que se vaya el tren. No quiero quedarme atrapado aquí.  
Harry asintió y siguió a Tom hacía la entrada de la plataforma 9 ¾.  
—No sé por qué debo tomar el tren. Después de todo vivimos a lado del colegio.  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
—Es una tradición. El que vivamos cerca no significa que debas actuar diferente a los demás estudiantes. Además te dará tiempo de ponerte al día con tus amigos.  
Tom murmuró algo que Harry no alcanzó a oír. Desde que había desperado con el chico en su cama Harry tenía que luchar contra el rubor que le cubría el rostro cada vez que lo miraba demasiado.  
Aquella no fue la única vez que despertó con Tom en su cama. La mayoría de las mañanas despertaba enredado con Tom de alguna u otra forma. Y en las mañanas que despertaba solo tenía el presentimiento de que Tom se había marchado hacía poco.  
Era casi como si el chico se preocupara por él pero de una manera extraña.  
En lugar de pasar corriendo la barrera como Harry hacía cuando asistía a Hogwarts, Tom lo hizo apoyarse contra la pared y deslizarse con suavidad. De esa manera nadie notaba a los dos chicos que desaparecían repentinamente.  
El Expreso de Hogwarts era una gran máquina de vapor de color rojo. Tenía cinco carros; cuatro para los alumnos y uno para el equipaje.  
Harry suspiró. Era tan raro no ser el que subiría al tren. Observó a la multitud tratando de ver a alguien conocido y se detuvo de golpe. No había Ron o Hermione. Maldición, en ese momento estaría contento de ver incluso a Malfoy.  
Y como si los dioses lo hubieran escuchado, si es que existían, Harry vio una cabellera rubia dirigirse hacía ellos.  
Sin creer lo que estaba viendo se adelantó un paso sólo para detenerse nuevamente y maldecir a los dichosos dioses.  
Era un Malfoy, pero no el que quería ver.  
Abraxas Malfoy se detuvo cerca de Tom. Después de hacerle un gesto con la cabeza a Harry volvió su atención al otro chico.  
—Mi Lord, estaba preocupado de que no llegara a tiempo.  
—Y podrías decirme, Abraxas, ¿acaso llegué tarde?  
El rubio se removió bajo la mirada molesta de Tom y Harry sonrió. No todos los días se veía a un Malfoy mostrar respeto a otra persona. Quizá se acostumbraría a esto.  
—N-no, mi Lord— ¿Tartamudeó? Había una primera vez para todo—. Es sólo que los dos años anteriores ha sido el primero en llegar.  
Harry levantó una ceja. ¿Así que Tom amaba tanto Hogwarts que podía esperar el tren por horas? Esa mañana había costado lo mismo que todas las mañanas despertarlo.  
Harry sintió la mirada de Tom sobre él y miró al chico, pero éste ya miraba a Abraxas nuevamente. Si la reacción de Tom era tan rápida como sus ojos sería un excelente buscador. Debería pensar en esa teoría después.  
—Habría llegado antes, pero mi tutor no podía estar listo.  
Ahora fue el turno de Harry de mirar feo a Tom.  
—No era yo el que no quería salir de la cama. Si hubieras sido más rápido habríamos llegado hace rato.  
Harry se limitó a sonreír cuando Tom lo miró enojado. El chico lo hacía tanto que ya era casi inmune. Si alguna vez regresaba a su propio tiempo Snape ya no sería capaz de amedrentarlo con su mirada.  
—Ahora, creo que es tiempo de que te vayas. No puedo permitir que pierdas el tren. Ten cuidado y recuerda escribirme seguido, o si no tendré que ir a la escuela a buscarte—. Sonriendo, Harry se acercó y le dio un beso a Tom en la frente—. Si algo sucede, contáctame. Especialmente si ese Dumbledore trata algo. Ten cuidado cerca de él, no confío en esa vieja cabra—. Tom sólo asintió para demostrar que había entendido sus palabras. Una rápida mirada a Abraxas le dijo a Harry que éste no había escuchado ninguna palabra de lo que había dicho. Se enderezó y tocó con un dedo el pecho de Malfoy—. Si escucho que tú o alguien más está molestando a mi pequeño Tommy… te vas a arrepentir. Grindelwald no es el único que sabe maldiciones desagradables.  
Ignoró la mirada furiosa de Tom; en serio el chico tendría que aprender a asustarlo de otra manera.  
Para su satisfacción Malfoy se puso más pálido de lo que era. Parecía que le temía. ¿Acaso era porque era el tutor de Tom o porque Tom quizá le había dicho algo cuando se quedaron solos en el Callejón Diagon?  
Negó con la cabeza. No podía pensar en eso ahora. Tom se marchaba, era en él en quien tenía que enfocarse.  
Junto a los otros padres Harry miró cómo los chicos se subían al tren. En la multitud pudo ver un destello de cabellos rojos y pecas. Parecía ser una marca de los Weasley. Se preguntó si acaso ya eran pobres o eso sucedería después.  
Cuando divisó a Tom el tren estaba dejando la estación. Harry sonrió y comenzó a hacer señas como loco, así que la gente a su alrededor tuvo que agacharse para que no los golpeara.  
—Nos vemos pronto, Tom.  
La única respuesta que recibió fue un corto saludo con la mano, y luego el tren se perdió de vista.  
Con un suspiro, Harry siguió a las otras familias que comenzaban a dejar la plataforma. Él nunca había pensando en lo que hacían los padres cuando los chicos ya no estaban en casa.  
Sonrió. Al menos esperaba ver a Tom pronto.  
Si el chico no se comunicaba con él por las suyas, Harry se aparecía en el colegio para decirle unas cuantas palabras. Aunque fuera el futuro Señor Oscuro, Tom no se saldría con la suya olvidándolo.  
Y mientras estaba allí podría hacerle un par de bromas a Dumbledore. Sólo un poco de venganza por todo lo que el viejo lo había hecho pasar.  
Harry caminó más rápido y sonrió de una manera que provocó que toda la gente cercana a él se alejara.  
Tenía planes que trazar. E involucraban a un futuro director.  
Dumbledore no sabría lo que lo golpeó.  
________________________________________


	13. Capítulo XIII

Dunk  
Se estaba volviendo loco.  
Dunk  
Quizá lo hubiera estado todo el tiempo pero no se había dado cuenta.  
Dunk  
Tal vez los demás lo habían sabido todo el tiempo pero no habían dicho nada porque querían a su salvador y no a un asesino psicótico como Voldemort.  
Dunk  
Culpaba a los Dursley. Esas personas no eran adecuadas para criar a un caracol, menos a un niño.  
—Si continuas golpeando tu cabeza contra la pared no sólo tendrás más moretones, también dejarás una marca en el muro. ¿Qué te ha hecho esa pobre pared para recibir ese castigo?  
Harry se alejó lentamente de la pared y se giró. Miró a Hubert, que estaba alejado lo más posible de él y listo para huir a través de la pared más cercana si de verdad se había vuelto loco.  
—Estoy aburrido. No hay absolutamente nada que pueda hacer.  
Era cierto. No tenía nada qué hacer. La casa jamás había estado tan limpia y ya no había ni la más mínima hierba fuera de lugar en el jardín. Las protecciones habían sido actualizadas e incluso había añadido algunas más en las que no había pensado la vez anterior. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.  
— ¿Por qué no haces… algo?  
Harry fulminó con la mirada al fantasma antes de volver su atención a la pared. Quizá se vería mejor en rojo.  
—Ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer.  
Dunk  
—Si no te detienes ahora haré algo.  
La voz del fantasma estaba más cerca, como si Hubert estuviera justo detrás de él.  
—Eres un fantasma, ¿qué podrías hacer?  
Cuando iba a volver a golpear su cabeza contra el muro algo extremadamente frío tocó su piel. Se sentía como si su sangre estuviera llena de agujas hirvientes. Abrió los ojos y sus labios mudaron un grito.  
Sus piernas cedieron y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Esto era peor que un Crucio.  
Se abrazó a sí mismo deseando que el sentimiento de desolación se alejara.  
— ¿Q-qué fue e-eso?  
Su voz sonó baja y delicada. Aquello le había recordado cuando se enfrentó a los dementores en su tercer año en Hogwarts.  
—Te poseí. Te hace sentir horrible, pero lo haré de nuevo si vuelves a lastimarte.  
Harry asintió y cerró los ojos. Sólo quería dormir y llorar. Ambas cosas al mismo tiempo de preferencia.  
—Si me prometes no hacerlo otra vez me mantendré seguro, lo prometo.  
Hubert lo miró un buen rato antes de asentir.  
—Bien. Ahora, si de verdad estás tan aburrido por qué no le escribes a Tom. Apuesto a que está esperando oír de ti.  
Harry sonrió y alejó lo sentimientos de desesperación y cansancio. Algo que había aprendido a hacer muy bien durante sus años con los Dursley cuando era parte de su querido y adorado hogar.  
—Qué buena idea. No puedo creer que no pensé en eso antes. Gracias, Hubert.  
Se puso de pie y con las piernas temblorosas se dirigió a su habitación. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta. Sólo Hubert y él estaban en la casa, una puerta cerrada no significaba nada. El fantasma podía entrar y salir como deseara, eso no le afectaba.  
Tomó asiento y miró el pergamino en su escritorio. Le había prometido a Tom escribirle una carta. No rompería esa promesa, además necesitaba algo que hacer.  
Para mi pequeño Tommy.  
Okay, deja de mirar feo. Ares lo hace mucho mejor que tú. En estos momentos está fulminándome con la mirada esperando que termine esta carta.  
De todas maneras te prometí una carta y la verdad estaba aburrido, así que aquí está. Así que, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás contento de haber vuelto a Hogwarts? Espero que el Pato Donald no te esté molestando. Si es así avísame para encargarme de esa vieja cabra.  
Si todavía estás leyendo y no has quemado la carta, felicidades.  
Hubert me poseyó hoy. No me preguntes porqué, no te lo diré. Sólo te doy un consejo, no es algo que te gustaría probar. Es francamente espeluznante.  
¿Cómo va tu causa? Sé que has estado allí un par de días, pero eso no significa que estés flojeando. Si quieres conseguir algo debes comenzar temprano.  
Aquí no sucede mucho. Por favor escribe de vuelta pronto, te estoy extrañando.  
Con amor  
Evan James.  
Harry miró la carta con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego asintió y la dobló antes de dársela a Ares.  
—Toma, chico. Llévala a Tom, por favor. Asegúrate de que nadie más la tome. Especialmente Dumbledore— sonrió y miró a la lechuza a los ojos—. Si quieres puedes dejarle un pequeño regalo a esa vieja cabra después de entregar la carta. Pero no antes de eso.  
No estaba seguro de cuánto había comprendido la lechuza. Después de todo sólo había tenido a Hedwig, y ella siempre había sido bastante inteligente.  
Ares voló por la ventana y Harry miró hasta que la lechuza se volvió un punto en la distancia. Una cosa buena de vivir tan cerca de Hogwart era que cosas como las cartas no se demoraban en llegar a su destino.  
Ahora que había terminado de escribir y mandar la carta, Harry se percató de algo.  
—Hubert, estoy aburrido.  
Pudo escuchar al fantasma gruñir desde algún punto de la casa.  
Cuando Harry despertó al día siguiente encontró a Ares mirándolo enojado. La lechuza estaba en la cabecera de la cama y no se veía para nada contenta.  
—Buenos días, He…Ares—. La mirada de la lechuza se volvió más intensa y Harry se estremeció—. Tómalo con calma. Sé que no eres Hedwig. Ustedes no se parecen en nada. ¿Me puedes entregar la carta ahora?  
Ares continuó mirándolo molesto, pero estiró la pata para que sacara la carta.  
Harry la agarró antes de que Ares intentara morderlo. La lechuza había tomado esa costumbre después de que Tom se marchara. No era porque no lo alimentara; no, la maldita ave había decidido que era lo suficientemente rápido y, al parecer, quería motivar esa rapidez.  
—Oye, ave, gracias por la carta.  
Ares le dedicó una última mirada de molestia antes de salir por la ventana, presumiblemente a cazar.  
Harry se recostó en la cama y comenzó a leer preguntándose qué le contaría Tom.  
Evan James.  
Primero que nada deja de llamarme así. No lo volveré a repetir. Mi nombre es Tom, y es así como debes llamarme. No pequeño Tommy o Tom-Tom, o cualquier otro que se te ocurra.  
Segundo, ¿fuiste tú el que le dijo a Ares que le dejara un presente al profesor Dumbledore cuando me entregó la carta? Fue bastante gracioso, pero te pido que no lo vuelvas a hacer. Sólo me dará más problemas de lo que vale. Dumbledore me miró feo durante toda la cena, como si fuera mi culpa.  
¿Tienes dañado el cerebro? A veces me pregunto si no estarías mejor encerrado en una habitación sin nada adentro. Pero incluso sin tu varita y tu magia, creo que igual te meterías en problemas. Hablé con el Barón Sanguinario, es el fantasma de la casa Slytherin. ¿Tienes idea de lo que habría sucedido si Hubert se hubiera quedado dentro de ti por más de unos segundos?  
A veces creo que te metes en problemas sólo para molestarme.  
¿Y quién es el pato Donald? No es algo sangrepura y no recuerdo haberlo oído en el mundo muggle. Si quieres insultar a una persona asegúrate de que la otra persona comprenda de qué estás hablando. Si no es en vano.  
Las cosas aquí están bien. Aunque sólo llevamos de vuelta una semana, los profesores quieren matarnos con deberes. Los demás se quejan. Son idiotas. Los deberes son para asegurarnos de que aprendemos las cosas. Sin conocimiento no lograremos nada.  
Estamos trabajando en la causa. No esperes que algo suceda en tan poco tiempo; es casi imposible porque no soy un hacedor de milagros. Tenemos algunos miembros nuevos, la mayoría de Ravenclaw. Todavía no hay ningún Gryffindor. Es la casa dónde pertenecía Dumbledore.  
Es todo por esta vez. Si escribes de nuevo, asegúrate de que Ares actúe respetable.  
T.S.R.  
Harry leyó la carta varias veces, riendo. Aunque Tom intentara mantener una actitud despreocupada, Harry sabía que el chico también lo extrañaba. Era raro que Tom escribiera tantas cosas; que le diera esa cantidad de información en una carta era más de lo que había esperado.  
Tom lo extrañaba y quería que le escribiera otra vez.  
Apoyó la carta contra su mejilla y comenzó a pensar en una respuesta.  
En Hogwarts  
Tom estaba sentando en la mesa de Slytherin mirando cómo comían los demás. Sintió cómo Dumbledore lo observaba; a diferencia de los demás, el viejo no lo miraba a él con los ojos brillantes. La vieja cabra sabía que él no había caído con su actitud de abuelo cariñoso.  
El desayuno en la mesa de Slytherin siempre era tranquilo. No hablaban animadamente como los Hufflepuff, no eran bulliciosos como los Gryffindor y tampoco perdían el tiempo comentando el último libro que habían leído.  
No, los Slytherin planeaban.  
Y él era un ejemplo de Slytherin.  
Por eso planeaba.  
Lo que había hablado con Evan en su cumpleaños, aunque todavía no podía perdonarlo por ocultarle esa información, era cierto. Tom planeaba cambiar el mundo mágico.  
La reacción de Evan después de escuchar sus planes le había sorprendido. La mayoría de las personas, maestros, gente mayor, eran escépticos cuando trataba de explicar sus planes.  
Eran estudiantes lo que había decidido reclutar. La mayoría sangrepuras, ya que también, la mayoría, eran Slytherin. Pero ahora también había un buen número de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Como le había dicho a Evan, no tenía a ningún Gryffindor, y dudaba que valiera el esfuerzo.  
Tom levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la llegada de las lechuzas. Escaneó la marea de aves hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.  
Como si no le importara ni un poco que la lechuza negra se dirigiera a él, Tom continuó desayunando. Notó sin embargo cada mirada que se posó en él cuando la lechuza detuvo su vuelto y levito a centímetros de su plato.  
Podría pensarse que deberían estar acostumbrados a Ares. Pero claro, estaba el hecho de que durante sus dos primeros años en Hogwarts no había recibido ninguna carta. Lo que la mayoría no sabía era que ahora tenía a quién escribirle. Alguien que de verdad se preocupaba por él.  
Eso, por supuesto, no se lo diría a nadie. Los demás sabían solamente que ya no estaba en el orfanato muggle porque había sido adoptado por un mago venido de América. No necesitaban saber más.  
No era porque estuviera avergonzado de Evan. Era que el otro mago, aunque poderoso, era… inocente. Como si no creyera que hubiera nada malo en el mundo. Y aunque Evan tenía todo ese poder, no le gustaba usarlo. A menos, claro, que Tom estuviese en algún tipo de peligro.  
No, debía mantener a Evan en secreto porque era suyo, y él protegía lo que le pertenecía. Esa era la razón por la que se colaba a la habitación del joven todas las noches y lo ayudaba con sus pesadillas diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras y dándole ligeras caricias. No porque él, Tom, lo encontrara confortable. Era sólo que no le servía un tutor que estaba demasiado cansado para hacer lo que debía.  
Dándose cuenta de que Ares lo miraba de muy mal modo, más de lo que normalmente lo hacía, tomó la carta.  
—Ni se te ocurra hacer lo mismo de la última vez.  
Si Tom hubiera sido otra persona se habría reído ante la mirada de inocencia de la lechuza antes de que ésta se marchara. Al parecer tendría que utilizar una lechuza del colegio si quería responderle a Evan.  
Frunció el ceño y abrió la carta un poco preocupado por lo que podría haber sucedido desde la última carta.  
Querido Tommy  
Já. Ese es un nombre que no me prohibiste usar. Estoy contento de saber que te está yendo bien en la escuela y que Dumbledore no te da mayores problemas. Ese hombre sólo necesita respirar de forma equivocada y haré que lo lamente.  
¿Así que Ares hizo lo que le pedí? ¡Lo que habría dado por estar allí y ver su cara! Por favor dime que alguien sacó una foto. Si nadie lo hizo le diré a Ares que lo haga de nuevo y espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para tener una cámara cerca.  
Juro que esa maldita ave está loca. ¿Tú le dijiste que me mordiera en venganza por lo que le hice a tu profesor? De verdad le pregunté de buena manera y dudo que Ares hiciera algo que no quisiera hacer.  
Nada nuevo ha pasado por aquí. En realidad es aburrida la tranquilidad para que lo sepas. Hubert intenta evitarme. Dice que de esa manera no se verá obligado a poseerme de nuevo. No es algo que me gustaría que sucediera.  
Y para que lo sepas, yo no busco problemas. Son los problemas los que me encuentran. El cómo sucede, no tengo idea, pero no es mi culpa.  
En ese párrafo Tom negó con la cabeza. Sabía que no sería bueno discutir con Evan al respecto. Al menos no hasta que estuvieran frente a frente.  
¿Ya comenzaron los partidos de Quidditch? Espero que Slytherin gane ya que es tu casa. Cuando vengas tendré que mostrarte las maravillas de una escoba.  
Si sigues mirando la carta de esa manera le harás un hoyo al pergamino.  
¿Cuándo es la salida a Hogsmeade? Dímelo para que nos veamos en el pueblo. Quizá pueda conocer a alguno de tus amigos. Te prometo que me portaré bien.  
Con amor  
Evan James.  
Tom se quedó mirando la carta sin notar que los demás se marchaban, Abraxas le dio un leve codazo.  
De camino hacía su primera lección de DCAO, Tom pensó en las palabras de Evan, la carta estaba en el bolsillo de su túnica.  
Evan quería conocer a sus amigos.  
Tom tenía el presentimiento de que no sería nada bueno. Sólo tendría que asegurarse de que todos comprendieran que Evan le pertenecía.  
Tomó asiento y miró al profesor Dumbledore entrar. Evan le había dicho que era muy probable que el viejo mago supiera Legeremancia. Eso explicaría el cómo Dumbledore sabía tanto sobre todos. Si podía leer la mente de las personas era imposible saber lo que sabía.  
Tom decidió ir a la biblioteca apenas fuera la hora del almuerzo. Necesitaba aprender Oclumancia.  
Y planear cómo asegurarse de que Evan no hiciera nada que lo lastimase o a sus secuaces cuando se reunieran en Hogsmeade.


	14. Capítulo XIV

Un vistazo al reloj le dijo que todavía faltaba media hora para reunirse con Tom.  
No era su decisión estar ahí a esa hora. Hubert lo había echado de la casa cuando se cansó de él. El fantasma no lo había hecho literalmente, pero lo había amenazado con poseerlo si no se iba.  
Ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer caminó hasta Hogsmeade.  
Había pasado un mes desde que Tom se había ido a Hogwarts. Con nada mejor que hacer Harry había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en el pueblo. Había ganado unas cuantas monedas ayudando aquí o allá, pero no era mucho.  
Todavía había dinero suficiente en su cuenta bancaria, pero no podía vivir de ello para siempre. El dinero supuestamente era para los gastos escolares, no para que vivieran dos personas. Necesitaba un trabajo.  
Mientras esperaba por Tom y sus amigos, Harry entró en una pequeña tienda de libros que no existía en su tiempo. El por qué no lo entendía. Claro que algunos de los libros eran un poco oscuros, pero había encontrado interesantes libros que bien podría leer después.  
No pudo evitar sonreír mientras paseaba por la tienda. Si sus amigos le vieran con esa clase de libros en las manos…, Ron sin duda comenzaría a pensar que había algo de malo en él, o que Voldemort lo había poseído, o que se estaba convirtiendo en el próximo señor Oscuro.  
Hermione, por otro lado, probablemente estaría orgullosa. Ella siempre se había quejado de que él y Ron nunca podían buscar alguna información por sí mismos.  
El pensar en sus amigos provocó que le doliera el corazón. La mayoría del tiempo se obligaba a no pensar en lo que se había visto forzado a dejar atrás.  
Meneó la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos. No podía hacer nada al respecto. En todo lo que tenía que enfocarse era Tom.  
Ahora que el chico había vuelto al colegio las pesadillas de Harry habían regresado tan terribles como antes. Hubert había intentado quedarse en su habitación una noche, pero no era de ayuda. El fantasma simplemente no tenía el efecto relajante que tenía Tom.  
Frunció el ceño. Cuando dormía no era importante. Mientras Tom no se enterara de nada no había problemas. El chico debía concentrarse en la escuela y en sus amigos. Si Tom podía actuar como un chico de su edad le haría mucho bien. Quizá una infancia feliz sería suficiente para que el chico no se convirtiera en Voldemort.  
Mientras salía de la tienda un libro llamó su atención y volvió sus pasos.  
Aprenda a ser un Animago paso a paso.  
Harry parpadeó. Un animago. Su padre y Sirius habían sido animagos. Peter también pero no contaba. Después de todo la rata había traicionado a sus padres enviándolos a la muerte.  
Movió la cabeza y se dirigió al mostrador con el libro en la mano. Al parecer había encontrado algo que hacer para no molestar a Hubert.  
Estaba atrasado.  
Tom no lo podía creer. Habían hecho una cita para encontrarse en Hogsmeade para el almuerzo.  
Hacía diez minutos que Evan debía estar allí.  
Él, Tom, se había asegurado de llegar a tiempo y había escogido una mesa donde pudiera ver quien entraba y salía. Era bueno saber si serían espiados. Ya le había explicado a sus elegidos que habían tenido el honor de ser escogidos para conocer a su nuevo tutor.  
Le había tomado un tiempo decidir a quien traería con él. Ya que no tenía a nadie que considerara un amigo, había traído a los que consideraba sus secuaces más fieles.  
Abraxas Malfoy, que era su mano derecha y ya conocía a Evan. Tom sabía que el chico sería capaz de mantener la boca cerrada.  
Orión Black y su novia, Walburga, que ya estaban comprometidos y eso no les molestaba. Quizá por el hecho de que sabían que tenían que aceptar sin problemas, a menos que quisieran ser expulsados de sus familias. Al igual que él y Abraxas, esos dos eran de Slytherin, pero de un curso arriba.  
El último que había decidido traer con él era Septimus Weasley, de sexto año. A diferencia de los demás Weasley él no era un Slytherin sino un Ravenclaw. Aunque a veces actuaba más como un Gryffindor y tenía una boca demasiado grande, venía de una familia sangrepura, que era lo que Tom necesitaba.  
Miró la puerta cuando se abrió, pero no era Evan. Si el joven fuera otra persona y no su tutor, Tom ya habría planeado cómo castigarlo. Pero ahora se estaba comenzando a preocupar. ¿Acaso le habría sucedido algo a Evan?  
Aunque estaba preocupado no lo demostraba. No podía dejar que los demás vieran lo cercano que era a Evan. Todo lo que sabían era que habían sido escogidos para conocer a su tutor, que resultaba ser un sangrepura. No había encontrado una razón para decirles más y, aunque eran curiosos, no preguntaban. Sabían muy bien lo que le sucedía a aquellos que querían saber más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a decir.  
—Siento llegar tarde. Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho.  
La voz sonó cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y Tom sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido  
Había vivido con Evan la mayor parte de las vacaciones, pero el mago aún podía sorprenderlo sin que él notara nada. Evan rehusaba explicarle cómo había aprendido a moverse de esa manera. Era otra cosa que no sabía sobre el misterioso pasado de su tutor.  
—Llegas tarde.  
Evan sonrió y se sobó la parte trasera de la cabeza, pero no se veía para nada arrepentido.  
—Lo siento. Encontré una tienda muy interesante y perdí la noción del tiempo.  
— ¿Cómo entraste sin que lo notáramos? No perdíamos de vista la puerta y no te vimos llegar.  
Tom fulminó con la mirada a Weasley. El chico sería castigado apenas llegaran a Hogwarts. Nadie lo interrumpía. Todos sus seguidores sabían eso. Al parecer necesitaba una nueva lección.  
Weasley agachó la cabeza cuando vio la mirada de Tom, pero Evan volvió a sonreír.  
—Seriamente me pregunto si tú y Ares son parientes en vez de nosotros. La forma en que fulminan a la gente con la mirada es muy similar.  
Pese a la molestia de Tom esa mirada no tenía efecto en Evan. ¿Pero acaso no era una de las razones por las que le agradaba ese mago? Hasta ahora no había conocido a nadie, aparte de Dumbledore, que ignorara sus miradas de esa manera.  
—En realidad supuse que estarían mirando la puerta principal, así que escogí otra entrada. Eso es de las cosas buenas de conocer a la dueña del local. Es más fácil convencerlos de que te dejen entrar por la puerta trasera.  
Tom miró a Evan por el rabillo del ojo. El chico de cabello oscuro se veía diferente a la última vez que lo había visto. La próxima vez hablaría con Hubert y haría que el fantasma se asegurara de que Evan comiera. No le serviría de nada el mago si moría por olvidarse de cuidar de sí mismo.  
— ¿No vas a presentarme a tus amigos? ¿O tengo que inventar un nombre para ellos?  
Tom quiso maldecir algo. ¿Cómo podía haber esperado que Evan actuara como un adulto aunque fuera sólo por un día? A veces el joven era más infantil que él, y eso que era más grande.  
—Este es Evan James, mi tutor y primo lejano. Evan, ya conoces a Abraxas. Él es Orión Black, Walburga, su prometida, y Septimus Weasley.  
Harry observó a aquellos que Tom había elegido traer. Ya había visto a Walburga antes de viajar en el tiempo. Estaba en el retrato que siempre gritaba cuando alguien hablaba muy fuerte en la vieja casa de Sirius. Y si no se equivocaba, el chico de cabellos negros sentado a su lado era el padre de su padrino. Había un cierto parecido entre Orión y su hijo mayor.  
En lugar de hundirse en dolorosos recuerdos, Harry se enfoco en la cuarta persona que Tom le había presentado. Ya que conocía a Abraxas podía ignórarlo por ahora.  
No había duda de que el chico era un Weasley. Tenía el cabello rojo y pecas. Era familiar de Ron y el resto de los Weasley; quizá era su abuelo o algo así.  
—Es un gusto conocerlos a todos. Como Tom les ha dicho, soy su nuevo tutor.  
— ¿No eres demasiado joven para ser el tutor de alguien?  
Incluso Harry vio la mirada de enojo que Tom le dirigió a Weasley.  
—Realmente no, no lo soy. Tengo dieciocho si en realidad quieres saber.  
—No lo parece.  
Cierto, era casi tan alto como Black o Weasley, pero no había mucha diferencia entre él y Abraxas.  
Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes? Le recordó la primera vez que conoció a Abraxas. ¿Acaso todos los secuaces de Tom eran así? En ese caso con razón los mortífagos del futuro eran tan idiotas.  
—Tal vez no. Pero deberías saber que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Fui tan desafortunado que crecí con mis parientes muggles que odiaban la magia, y ya que odiaban tanto la magia decidieron desquitarse conmigo.  
—Pensé que nuestro lord había dicho que eras un sangrepura.  
—Weasley, si no cierras la boca lo lamentarás.  
Era la primera vez que Tom amenazaba a alguien cuando él estaba presente. Pero podía comprenderlo. Después de todo Weasley le había llamado "lord". Parecía que había cosas que Tom no quería que él supiera.  
Esperaba que Tom no sintiera algún día que necesitaba mantener secretos.  
—Y no mintió. Soy un sangrepura. Al menos eso creo.  
Sintió todas las miradas sobre él pero no le molestó. Harry se había acostumbrado a que lo miraran cuando era El-Niño-Que-Vivió.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
Cuando Walburga no gritaba tenía una agradable voz.  
—Bueno, mi madre era una bruja y mi padre un mago. A menos, claro está, que mi madre haya sido infiel, entonces nunca sabré con seguridad. De cualquier manera, ya que soy igual a mi padre, es un punto muerto.  
Sonrió al ver las confundidas caras. No pasaba muy seguido que Tom reaccionara así. Jugar con las personas de esa manera le hizo preguntarse si no debió permitirle al sombrero seleccionador ponerlo en Slytherin. Si hubiera podido divertirse así todo el tiempo habría valido la pena. Aunque hubiese tenido que estar junto a Malfoy y tener a Snape como Jefe de Casa.  
…  
Tal vez simplemente debía estar contento de ser un Gryffindor.  
—Señor James, ha pasado tiempo desde que le vi con Tom aquí la última vez. ¿Desean algo para comer?  
Harry se giró y le brindó una sonrisa a la mesera.  
—Lo de siempre. ¿Ustedes quieren algo?  
Los chicos pidieron y la mesera se marchó.  
Cuando el silenció se prolongó Harry comenzó a removerse en su asiento. No había pensado nada más que en conocer a los amigos de Tom para ver cómo eran. Ahora se sentía estúpido al no saber qué decir.  
— ¿Comes seguido aquí?  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
—No porque quiera. Es sólo que no me gusta comer solo. Hubert no es siempre una compañía entretenida.  
—Claro que no, es un fantasma. Pero necesitas comer más.  
Harry se volvió a encoger de hombros.  
—Puedo encargarme de mí mismo. Y no es de mí de quien deberíamos estar hablando. Créeme, no hay nada interesante sobre mí.  
—Sabes que eso no es verdad. Después de todo derrotaste a un vampiro usando magia pura.  
Sabía lo que Tom estaba haciendo, pero no lo dejaría continuar. Harry no quería llamar la atención de las personas. Ya había tenido más que suficiente de eso en su tiempo.  
—No fue nada.  
—No creo que hayas dejado inconciente a un vampiro.  
Harry sintió un tic. Ese Weasley realmente lo estaba comenzando a irritar. No comprendía por qué Tom insistía en andar con ese chico.  
Miró directamente a los ojos al pelirrojo.  
—No dejé inconciente a un vampiro—. Weasley sonrió sarcástico—. Lo maté. Y lo hice porque era una amenaza para mi familia y para mí. Déjame decirte un secreto: si alguien, y quiero decir, quién sea, piensa en lastimar a Tom, tendrá que vérselas conmigo. Y no planeó moverme del camino. Créanme que ninguno de ustedes querría lidiar conmigo cuando estoy enojado.  
Weasley palideció y Harry supo que había comprendido el mensaje. Bien, o si no tendría que usarlo como ejemplo. Y ya que no quería lidiar con el director por maltratar a alguno de sus alumnos era algo bueno.  
— ¿Así que todos son parte del pequeño grupo del que Tom me contó? ¿Qué hacen cuando no están planeando cambiar el mundo?  
—Abraxas es el capitán de nuestro equipo de Quidditch.  
Ante esa declaración Harry volcó toda su atención a Malfoy.  
— ¿Qué posición juegas? Por tu contextura y la forma en que te mueves diría que eres el guardían. ¿Tienes planeado hacer una carrera en el Quidditch?  
—Sí, soy el guardián…  
Antes de que Abraxas pudiera esquivarlo, Harry se acercó y le alborotó el cabello.  
—Qué bien. Tendremos que hablar de eso algún día. Amo el Quidditch.  
Sin importarle las miradas furiosas que el rubio y Tom le dirigieron, Harry se giró hacía los que serían los padres de Sirius.  
— ¿Y ustedes dos? ¿Son pareja o algo así?  
—Estamos comprometidos y se supone que nos casaremos apenas dejemos Hogwarts.  
Orión sonaba como Sirius, pero Harry no podía imaginarse a éste chico sonreír o divertirse con sus amigos; parecía demasiado maduro para eso.  
Y Walburga había sido una verdadera belleza en su juventud. Claro que sería igual de hermosa cuando fuera mayor, pero la fría mirada en sus ojos y el duro tono destruían esa belleza. Harry se preguntó si esos dos se amaban o estaban juntos y tendrían que casarse porque sus familias se los habían dicho.  
— ¿Y tú, Weasley? ¿Haces algo? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?  
Weasley se ponía del mismo color que Ron cuando estaba enojado o avergonzado.  
—No. Como heredero de la familia Weasley no necesito planear mucho.  
Los Weasley que él conocía no tenían mucho dinero. Este actuaba y vestía como Malfoy. Si la familia Weasley alguna vez tuvo dinero, seguramente éste lo había derrochado.  
—Es un placer conocerlos a todos.  
Harry se aseguró de mirar a cada uno. No dejaría que los compinches de Tom pensaran que era débil. Loco, quizá. Después de todo nadie viajaba por el tiempo sin consecuencias.  
—Tom, ¿podrías asegurarte de que el h… profesor Dumbledore reciba esto? Sólo asegúrate de que no sepa de dónde salió para que no te metas en problemas.  
Harry colocó el paquetito en el bolsillo del chico y le cerró un ojo justo cuando la camarera llegaba con su comida. El paquetito contenía uno de los dulces que había recibido de Fred y George como agradecimiento por el dinero que les había dado.  
Tom le miró con dudas pero Harry sonrió y tomó un trozo del pye que había ordenado.  
—Sólo hazlo, no te diré lo que hace. Tendrás que esperar y ver; pero te prometo que será divertido.  
La mirada en sus ojos provocó que los demás se estremecieran.  
Una cosa era segura:  
Harían todo lo posible por no ver el lado malvado de Evan.  
Era claro de dónde Tom había sacado su forma de pensar.


	15. Capítulo XV

No toda la gente tiene lo necesario para convertirse en Animago. Este libro es para aquellos que quieran intentarlo.  
Si tiene la suerte de poseer éste libro deberá seguir los pasos necesarios para lograr el objetivo de convertirse en Animago.  
Harry cerró el libro con un suspiro. De pronto entendió porqué los menores de edad no tenían permitido intentar esto sin alguien que los guiara. Era un material de lectura pesado y aburrido. El cómo su padre y Sirius pudieron estar lo suficientemente quietos para estudiar la teoría era todo un misterio para él.  
Había comenzado a leer apenas terminó la reunión con Tom y sus amigos, pero aún así leerlo completamente le había llevado unos días. Si alguna vez volvía a ver a Hermione le compraría un gran ramo de flores como agradecimiento por todas las veces que ella les había obligado a él y a Ron a hacer investigaciones.  
El primer paso era la meditación. Para hacer eso movió todos los muebles de la sala con el objetivo de despejarla. De esa manera podía sentarse en medio del lugar sin que nada lo molestara.  
Hubert no había dicho nada. El fantasma parecía contento de que tuviera algo qué hacer en lugar de molestarlo. Hubert todavía lo evitaba, pero Harry sabía que también estaba al pendiente de él. Era casi como si Tom estuviera todavía en la casa; sólo que el fantasma no lo ayudaba con sus pesadillas.  
Harry pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello desordenándolo aún más. No sería capaz de concentrarse en la meditación si pensaba en cosas como las pesadillas. No era como si pudiera hacer algo con ellas, a menos que tomara una poción para dormir sin soñar.  
Pero esa poción, aunque le ayudara con las pesadillas, era altamente adictiva. No debía correr ese riesgo. Mucho dependía de él que cambiara el futuro al cambiar el pasado.  
Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba despejar su mente. Si lo hacía correctamente, supuestamente tendría una pista sobre el tipo de animal en el que se convertiría. No sonaba tan difícil.  
¿Y desde cuándo las cosas habían sido fáciles para él?  
Justo cuando estaba haciendo progresos, un golpeteo destruyó la burbuja de paz que lo envolvía.  
Harry abrió un ojo y miró molesto mientras buscaba de dónde provenía aquél ruido. Frunció el ceño cuando vio una lechuza en la ventana que trataba de llegar a él. Si no se equivocaba era una lechuza de Hogwarts.  
Sólo pudo pensar en una razón por la que alguien le escribiría.  
Se puso de pie y tambaleó hacía adelante. Al parecer el tiempo que había intentado meditar había interrumpido el camino de la sangre en sus piernas. Aterrizó de golpe en piso y gruñó. Ya podía sentir los moretones formándose. La próxima vez se aseguraría de tener muchas almohadas a su alrededor para sentarse.  
Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, Harry se volvió a levantar y abrió la ventana. La lechuza entró y se posó en su hombro. El viento había alborotado sus plumas, parecía más una pelota que una lechuza.  
—Tienes algo para mí—. La lechuza estiró la pata y Harry vio un sobre con la elegante caligrafía de Tom. Frunció el ceño. Tom le había envíado una carta hacía dos días, ¿qué habría sucedido para que el chico escribiera tan pronto? Tomó el sobre de la pata de la lechuza—. Si quieres agua o comida estoy seguro de que a Ares no le molestará compartir contigo. No dejes que te asuste. Ladra más alto de lo que muerde.  
La lechuza asintió y se alejó.  
Harry volvió su atención al sobre en sus manos. ¿Le habría sucedido algo a Tom? ¿Acaso Dumbledore había intentado algo? No podía ser por el paquete que le había dado a Tom en su último encuentro, el chico ya le había escrito sobre eso; todo había salido como lo esperaba.  
Ya que Dumbledore parecía ver todo en blanco y negro, Harry le había dado un dulce que hacía ver todas sus túnicas blancas y negras. Y el viejo mago sería el único que no vería los cambios.  
Cuando la gente preguntaba por ese nuevo Dumbledore, éste no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando. Harry esperaba que sería suficiente para convencer a las personas de que ese hombre estaba loco. Desafortunadamente no pareció dar resultado.  
Suspiró. Sólo había una manera de saber qué era lo que Tom quería.  
Abrió el sobre, sacó la carta y comenzó a leer.  
Querido Evan  
Iré directo al punto. En mi última clase de Historia, el profesor mencionó algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Por lo que dijo parece ser algo que Salazar Slytherin construyó antes de ser obligado por los otros tres fundadores a dejar Hogwarts.  
He buscado más información sobre la Cámara pero hasta ahora no he tenido suerte. Ni siquiera aquellos de familia sangrepura parecen saber dónde la ubicó Salazar o qué fue lo que escondió allí.  
Algo que caracteriza a los descendientes de Salazar es la capacidad de hablar Pársel. Ya que ambos tenemos esa habilidad significa que somos descendientes de Salazar. Es nuestro derecho encontrar la Cámara y tomar su contedido, nos pertenece.  
¿Es posible que hayas escuchado algo sobre la Cámara cuando estabas en América? Por favor respóndeme lo más pronto posible.  
Por siempre tuyo, Tom.  
Harry parpadeó. Era la primera vez que Tom terminaba una carta de esa manera. Al parecer el chico no había tenido tiempo de intercambiar chismes o noticias. Y era la primera vez que se decía suyo. ¿Acaso significaba que Tom ya lo veía como familia o era algo más? Se encogió de hombros, tenía otras cosas por las cuáles preocuparse.  
Lo que ahora le preocupaba era el hecho de que Tom había escuchado sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Ni por un segundo creía que el chico había oído eso en una clase. Después de todo el profesor Bins había sido bastante reluctante de decir algo en su propio tiempo. Quizá tenía que ver algo con el hecho de que la vez que la Cámara había sido abierta en este tiempo, alguien había muerto. Si no hubiera sido abierta de nuevo tal vez nunca se habría enterado de ella.  
De alguna manera Tom había obtenido un conocimiento que se suponía no debía tener.  
Y todavía le preguntaba si sabía algo sobre ello.  
Pese a la seria situación no pudo evitar sonreír.  
Probablemente fuera la única persona que sabía casi todo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Después de todo había sido él quién mató al basilisco cincuenta años en el futuro, concociendo de paso la imagen del Tom de dieciseis años.  
Harry suspiró y pasó su mano sobre su pelo. Más que nada quería negar todo. Pero si lo hacía no podría seguir los progresos que Tom haría. Era algo que debía pensar muy bien.  
En Hogwarts  
¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo?  
Sus seguidores se encondían de él. Muchos ya habían sentido el dolor de su furia.  
Habían pasado cuatro días desde que le había envíado la carta a Evan y el joven todavía no le respondía.  
¿Acaso Evan era igual que los demás adultos? ¿Pretendiendo que se preocupaba por él para simplemente huir cuando necesitaba algo de información?  
Tom masajeó sus sienes. Evan le había enseñado a hacer magia sin varita, ¿para qué lo haría si sólo tenía planeado ignorarlo? Era una cosa más que lo confundía de su llamado tutor.  
—¿Mi lord?  
Tom levantó la mirada del libro que había estado observando desde hacía cinco minutos. Había intentado leerlo, pero se había encontrado incapaz de concentrarse.  
—¿Qué sucede, Abraxas?—. Malfoy no levantó la vista. Era una lástima que no pudiera usar maldiciones dentro del colegio, pero eso no evitaba que sus seguidores le temieran— ¡Bueno, dímelo!  
Abraxas se estremeció.  
—Hay una lechuza para usted. Creo que es de su tutor.  
Tratando de actuar como si no le importara, Tom se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio.  
—¿Dónde está?  
—En su habitación. No deja que nadie se le acerque, por eso no pudimos traerla aquí.  
Tom le dio un rápido asentimiento de cabeza a Abraxas.  
—Bien. Vete, yo me encargaré de la lechuza. Asegúrate de que nadie me moleste mientras lo hago.  
Pasó a lado de su compañero sin darle una segunda mirada. Tom estaba más que ansioso, aunque no lo demostró. Evan finalmente le había respondido. Ojalá su tutor tuviera una buena razón para no hacerlo antes.  
¿Acaso tenía idea de lo preocupado que había estado?  
Sólo había estado preocupado porque sin tutor sería obligado a regresar al orfanato. Y ese era un lugar que quería evitar a toda costa.  
A diferencia de las otras casas los Slytherin dormían en habitaciones individuales desde el tercer año. Ya que la mayoría de ellos venían de familias sangrepura era impensable que compartieran habitaciones con otras personas. Incluso los dos primeros años sólo dormían dos en cada habitación. Sólo porque eso ayudaba a los que extrañaban su hogar.  
Tal y como había pensado Ares esperaba por él en la cabecera de su cama. Tom no comprendía cómo la lechuza había llegado hasta la habitación, aunque hacía tiempo que no se hacía ese tipo de preguntas sobre su mascota. La única explicación que tenía era que Ares era mucho más inteligente que las otras lechuzas que había conocido hasta ahora.  
Ares lo fulminó con la mirada, ululó y estiró la pata. Había un sobre marrón y Tom lo tomó. Acarició a la lechuza que se había apoyado en él.  
—No es nada, pequeño. Evan no te acaricia lo suficiente, ¿cierto?  
Tom sabía que la lechuza no dejaba que nadie más que él la acariciara. Una vez, cuando uno de sus seguidores había intentado tocar a Ares para llevársela a él, aquél tuvo que ir a la enfermeria con la mano ensangrentada. Desde ese día nadie más que él tocaba a Ares.  
Querido osito Tom  
siento mucho no haber respondido tu carta antes. Para ser honesto no sabía cómo responder a tu pregunta.  
Te diré la verdad, sí, sé sobre lo que me preguntaste. Probablemente más que nadie. Pero no te diré nada al respecto.  
No en esta carta. Es demasiado peligroso. Uno nunca sabe quién podría posar sus manos en ella. En estos momentos pienso en nuestra querida cabra vieja.  
Si quieres respuestas tendremos que reunirnos en privado. Pero quiero saber qué es lo que tú sabes sobre lo que me preguntaste. Y luego quiero saber en dónde lo supiste. No pienses ni por un segundo que creo tu historia de que lo mencionaron en una clase.  
Hablaremos sobre el por qué me mentiste cuando vengas a casa. Sólo quiero que sepas que no me gusta que me mientas. Si haya algo que no quieres que yo sepa no me lo digas, pero no me mientas.  
Como familia necesitamos confianza.  
Nos veremos.  
Evan James.  
Tom frunció el ceño.  
No había creído que Evan supiera que le había mentido. Al parecer el joven no era tan tonto como había creído, ni tan ingenuo como había supuesto.  
Su tutor podía ser un problema si seguía actuado así. Aunque Evan parecía estar apoyando sus desiciones uno no podía ser nunca demasiado cuidadoso.  
Así que Evan sabía sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Conocimiento que él quería. Tal vez podía arriesgarse a decirle la verdad.  
O al menos parte de la verdad.


	16. Capítulo XVI.

Harry se lanzó hacía delante y se tiró de picada al suelo. Su cabello se alborotó alrededor recordándole que necesitaba un corte. Ya le llegaba hasta los hombros, parecía una chica. El aire estaba frío y sentía como si su piel estuviera siendo cortada con una navaja muy filosa.  
Rió, aunque su risa no se escuchaba con el ruido del viento.  
Ahora que estaba solo no necesitaba poner ningún hechizo en su escoba y se permitió volar lo más rápido posible. Se había dedicado a volar todos los días. Aunque no era tan divertido como jugar un partido o volar con sus amigos, le servía para olvidar todas sus preocupaciones.  
De pronto sintió que alguien pasaba las protecciones y Harry salió de sus pensamientos. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y salió volando de la escoba, cayendo con fuerza y quitándole el aire de los pulmones por el golpe.  
No se levantó enseguida, tosía e intentó respirar normalmente. El ya conocido sentimiento de ardor en sus pulmones había regresado. Parecía que sus pulmones estuvieran ardiendo y nada de lo que hacía parecía ayudar.  
Se encogió en una bola intentando hacerse lo más pequeño posible. Ese tipo de dolor le venía de vez en cuando. No podía hacer nada más que esperar a que pasara. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte de que nadie lo hubiera visto en ese estado. No quería que nadie, especialmente Tom, supiera que probablemente había algo mal con él.  
Incluso él mismo se había dado cuenta de que no estaba bien. No hacía falta ser un genio para percatarse de eso, pero un par de cosas le detenían para buscar ayuda.  
Primero, era un viajero del tiempo ilegal. Si tenía suerte el Ministerio intentaría envíarlo a su propio tiempo. Pero conociendo su suerte sería encerrado en un laboratorio donde los Inefables lo usarían como conejillo de indias.  
Segundo, ya que venía del futuro no tenía documentos. No sabía si le permitirían quedarse en el país. Quizá lo pondrían en Azkaban porque no era ciudadano de ninguna nación.  
Si eso sucedía no podría encargarse de Tom. Incluso si aprendía a ser un Animago y escapaba de la prisión como Sirius lo hiciera. Alguien que amaba y se preocupaba por su ahijado pero que no pudo estar para él.  
Pero la razón más importante era que durante su estadía con los Dursley había aprendido a encargarse de sí mismo. Cada vez que había estado enfermo o lastimado lo habían dejado solo. Tía Petunia le había dado medicina un par de veces, pero él mismo había tenido que averiguar las cantidades y cuándo tomarla.  
Nunca había ido a un doctor antes de Hogwarts. Y había tenido la necesidad de ir algunas veces.  
Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando algo o alguien tocó su hombro. Ignorando el dolor, que había disminuido un poco pero aún lo sentía fuerte, se alejó del contacto y se acurrucó aún más en sí mismo.  
—Evan, ¿qué sucede?  
El sonido de la voz de Tom provocó que Harry saliera del estupor en el que estaba. Dejado de lado las oleadas de dolor que recorrían su cuerpo abrió los ojos y obligó a su cuerpo a sentarse.  
Lamentándolo de inmediato, Harry respiró profundamente y esperó a que el mundo dejara de girar.  
—Hola, Tom. Qué bueno que pudiste venir.  
Incluso ahora podía sentir cómo Tom lo fulminaba con la mirada.  
—No trates de cambiar el tema para no responder mi pregunta. ¿Qué sucede?  
Harry sonrió y se puso de pie. El ardor en sus pulmones todavía era bastante notable pero al menos ya podía moverse. Ayudaba el que tuviera un umbral de dolor más alto que el de la gente normal.  
—Es sólo que me quedé levantado demasiado tarde anoche. Eso dio como resultado que cayera de la escoba. No te preocupes, estaba cerca del suelo—. Era bastante obvio que Tom no le creyó nada, pero Harry no dijo nada más. No necesitaba que Tom supiera que apenas dormía o comía. Hubert no sabía nada ya que Harry decía la mayoría de las veces que había comido en Hogsmeade cuando volvía de alguna de sus tantas caminatas— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?  
— ¿Lo olvidaste? Te dije que hoy era la salida a Hogsmeade. Accediste a contarme sobre la Cámara de los Secretos—. Harry parpadeó. Habría jurado que no era sábado. Miércoles tal vez, pero no sábado. Tal vez debería intentar dormir esa noche—. Mejor entramos. ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo llamar al profesor Slughorn o quizá un sanador sería una mejor opción. Luces como si necesitaras uno.  
Harry negó con la cabeza mientras caminaban lentamente la poca distancia hasta la casa.  
Mientras caminaban Harry notó que Tom parecía haber crecido una pulgada desde la última vez que lo había visto. Pero Voldemort había sido bastante alto así que no tenía porqué preocuparse.  
La túnica que usaba Tom calzaba perfectamente con su cuerpo. Aunque el chico era más joven que él, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si Tom estaba haciendo algún tipo de ejercicio para tener esos músculos. Ni con todo el trabajo que hacía donde los Dursley o con el Quidditch, Harry podría tener un cuerpo así.  
—Estoy bien. Un poco cansado pero nada de lo que debas preocuparte— dijo Harry mientras Tom insistía en ayudarlo a sentarse en una silla en la sala.  
—Entonces no vengas corriendo a mí cuando estés enfermo.  
Para molestar al chico y demostrarle que estaba bien, al menos mágicamente, Harry conjuró té y galletitas. Aunque el chico no quisiera que aduviera paseándose por ahí le demostraría que podía valerse por sí mismo.  
Tom se sentó en el sofá frente a él. En el mismo lugar en el que Dumbledore se había sentado cuando fue a visitarlos.  
El silencio entre ellos creció. Aunque Harry se sentía incómodo no trató de romper el silencio. Desde que había recibido la carta de Tom había estado pensando qué decirle y qué ocultarle. Hasta ahora no sabía qué hacer.  
— ¿Vas a decirme algo o estaremos sentados aquí todo el día? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.  
Harry se obligó a relajarse. No podía dejar que Tom supiera lo nervioso que estaba en realidad.  
— ¿Por qué no comenzamos con algo que tú ya sepas? Y no olvides incluir la parte de cómo te enteraste sobre la Cámara.  
Tom se limitó a mirarlo, como si estuviera decidiendo contarle o no lo que sabía. Al parecer el chico lidiaba con el mismo problema que él tenía. O quizá estaba intentando lograr que se rindiera sólo con mirarlo.  
—Conocimos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos por nuestro profesor de Historia. Hasta ahora todo lo que sé es que Salazar Slytherin hizo esa Cámara antes de que fuera forzado a irse por los demás fundadores, y que dejó algo escondido allí.  
— ¿Por qué no comienzas diciéndome la verdad?— preguntó Harry sintiendo que se le acaba la paciencia.  
Había creído que se había acercado lo suficiente al chico por lo menos para que no le mintiera.  
Aparentemente se había equivocado.  
—No veo por qué esto importa. Todo lo que debes hacer es decirme lo que sabes. Deja de preocuparte por cosas que no te importan.  
Harry levantó una ceja.  
—Ya que soy tu tutor ese tipo de cosas me importan. Tengo que asegurarme de que no andes en nada que pueda ser peligroso.  
— ¿Por qué te importa? ¡Ni siquiera somos parientes cercanos!  
Harry parpadeó y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de encontrar su voz.  
—Quizá no somos familiares sanguíneos, pero me importas y no quiero que estés involucrado con algo que te pueda causar daño.  
— ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que Salazar escondió en la Cámara!  
—Sí, lo sé.  
Esa respuesta fue dicha en voz tan baja que ni el mismo Harry estuvo seguro de haberse escuchado. Levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos de Tom, supo que había cometido un error.  
Ahora Tom tenía la misma mirada de cautela en sus ojos que cuando se conocieron. Parecía listo para salir corriendo en cualquier momento, Harry supo que tenía que tener cuidado.  
—Tom, déjame explicar…  
— ¡Eres un bastardo!  
—Para que lo sepas, mis padres estaban felizmente casados antes de que pensaran en mi existencia.  
Cuando Tom se puso de pie Harry lo imitó. No necesitaba su conexión especial con el señor Oscuro para saber que el chico estaba enojado con él. Tenía que averiguar que era lo que había provocado que el chico se enfadara de esa manera.  
—Todo lo que haces es actuar como un idiota sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.  
—Y tú actúas como si el mundo girara a tu alrededor. Adivina qué, no es así. Hay todo un mundo afuera lleno de gente igual a nosotr…  
—Si piensas así, ¿por qué no sales afuera y buscas a alguien que te quiera? ¡Yo puedo estar bien sin ti!  
Harry avanzó hasta que sólo estuvieron a pulgadas de distancia. El aire estaba cargado de magia. Igual que cuando había perdido el temperamento en la oficina de Dumbledore después de la muerte de Sirius. Las cosas comenzaron a temblar a su alrededor.  
—Si crees que estarás bien, ¿por qué no vuelves donde tus amigos del orfanato? Estoy seguro de que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos.  
—Tal vez lo haga. Era mejor que tenerte encima mío observando hasta la mínima cosa que hago.  
Harry miró a Tom pasar hecho una furia a su lado. Quiso seguirlo pero por alguna razón sus músculos no quisieron obedecerlo.  
Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y Harry se sintió más mal que nunca desde que había llegado a ese tiempo.  
Sin palabras dio la vuelta y miró por la puerta abierta, Tom no se veía por ninguna parte.  
Se había ido.  
Ahora estaba solo.  
Escuchó sollozos y Harry finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. No había creído que podía sentirse tan solo, tan vacío si algo así sucedía. En realidad había sido algo tan tonto por lo que habían discutido.  
Apoyándose en la pared se deslizó hasta el piso y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho.  
Horas después había oscurecido y Harry finalmente se movió. Su cuerpo estaba tieso y algo adolorido después de estar en la misma posición por tanto tiempo.  
No necesitaba mirarse al espejo para saber que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Siempre sucedía cuando lloraba.  
Culpó a su horrible temperamento y a la falta de sueño. Sabía que no habría actuado de esa manera si estuviera bien descansado. De ahora en adelante trataría de cuidarse mejor para que Tom no tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias.  
Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Tom no había estado dispuesto a contarle la verdad.  
Apoyándose pesadamente contra la pared cerró la puerta y lentamente se dirigió a su habitación. Se sentía sin energía y sólo quería acostarse y dormir. Aunque dudaba que pudiera dormir mucho.  
Lo primero que haría en la mañana cuando despertara sería escribirle una carta a Tom y disculparse por la manera en la que había actuado.  
Ojalá Tom estuviera dispuesto a aceptarla. Si no, Harry no estaba seguro de qué más hacer. No podía arriesgarse a perder a la única familia que tenía.  
A él no le importaba que no estuvieran emparentados por sangre o matrimonio.  
La familia era familia.  
Y Tom era su familia.


	17. Capítulo XVII.

La poca esperanza que se había permitido sentir murió cuando Ares regresó con otro sobre sin abrir.  
Firme a su palabra, lo primero que había hecho la mañana después de la discusión con Tom fue enviar a Ares con una disculpa. Cuando la lechuza negra regresó con la carta aún en la pata, Harry decidió darle a Tom la oportunidad de calmarse antes de volver a intentarlo.  
Ahora habían pasado dos meses y Harry no había vuelto a saber de Tom. El chico no respondía sus cartas y no iba a Hogsmeade. Al parecer Tom le había dicho la verdad. Después de todo había estado bien antes de que se conocieran, el chico no lo necesitaba.  
Se acercaba Navidad y Harry pasaría las vacaciones de invierno solo. Ni cuando había vivido con los Durlsey y había estado encerrado en su alacena bajo las escaleras se había sentido tan solo.  
—Si vas a estar de ese humor todo el día, ¿por qué no sales? Es deprimente verte así.  
Harry fulminó con la mirada a Hubert que flotaba cerca de él.  
— ¿Y puedes decirme qué debería hacer una vez salga de aquí?— le preguntó Harry.  
Hubert se encogió de hombros.  
—No lo sé. ¿No tienes amigos a los cuales visitar o algo así?  
Aunque había vivido en ese tiempo medio año…, sólo conocía a un puñado de personas. Pero sería mejor salir que estar allí pensando en Tom.  
—Está bien, saldré. No esperes que regrese pronto.  
—Sí, señor—. Hubert hizo un saludo burlón—. Cuidaré la casa para que no tengas de qué preocuparte.  
Harry asintió y tomó su cartera y la pesada capa de invierno. Tomó algo de polvo flú y lo arrojó a la chimenea. Cuando las llamas se volvieron verdes entró al fuego.  
—Caldero Chorreante.  
Y entonces el único que quedó en la casa fue Hubert.  
En Hogwarts.  
Aunque odiaba admitirlo Tom estaba comenzado a preocuparse. Hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlo actuando como si nada le preocupara. La biblioteca estaba llena de estudiantes y el ruido era casi insoportable. No comprendía por qué ninguno de los profesores hacía nada por detenerlo.  
Tom estaba sentando en medio de la habitación rodeado por otros Slytherin. Mayores o menores que él. Todos querían estar cerca de él.  
De todos ellos sólo Abraxas sabía de la discusión que había tenido con Evan. Fue el consejo de Malfoy combinado con su propia testarudez lo que lo había detenido de leer una vez más una de las cartas que le había enviado su tutor. No lo necesitaba, como claramente le había dicho antes de dejar la casa.  
Todo era culpa de Evan.  
¿Pero por qué sentía esa innecesaria sensación de disculparse?  
Evitando un suspiro, Tom levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Los Slytherin no eran los únicos en la biblioteca. Cerca de la puerta un bullicioso grupo de Gryffindor estaba reunido. No tenía idea de lo que hacían allí. No parecía que estuvieran estudiando.  
Una chica de cuarto año captó su mirada. Estaba sentada un poco lejos de los demás Gryffindor con un libro de Transfiguración frente a ella. La chica no interactuaba con ninguno de sus ruidosos compañeros.  
Tom frunció el ceño. Había visto a la chica antes y sabía que estaba en cuarto curso, un año delante de él. Por lo que recordaba su nombre era Minerva McGonagall, de familia sangrepura. Era inteligente y probablemente sería una buena seguidora.  
Como si ella pudiera sentir la mirada de Tom encima, levantó sus ojos del libro y lo miró de vuelta. Tom sonrió y notó que la chica se sonrojaba. Aunque él tenía una idea del género que prefería era divertido ver como ella reaccionaba.  
Después de todo, los Slytherin eran supuestamente manipuladores con las personas. La forma más fácil de hacerlo era saber que les gustaba. Si ellos querían creer que tenían una oportunidad con él, él simplemente los dejaría. Al menos hasta que cerrara la red a su alrededor para que ya no pudieran escapar.  
Aún sonrojada, McGonagall bajó la mirada y Tom volvió su atención al libro aunque no podía concentrarse en su contenido.  
Alguien aclaró su garganta y Tom volvió a levantar la mirada. Abraxas estaba a su lado escribiendo un ensayo de Pociones. El rubio hizo un gesto y Tom siguió la dirección con la mirada.  
Dejó su máscara en su lugar cuando vio al profesor Slughorn acercarse.  
—Profesor— saludó Tom cuando éste se colocó frente a él.  
—Buenas tardes, Tom. ¿Te molestaría acompañarme a mi oficina?  
—Por supuesto, profesor. Sólo déme un momento y estaré listo.  
Con una sonrisa que usaba con cada profesor, Tom guardó sus cosas en su bolso y siguió a Slughorn fuera de la biblioteca. Sabía que los Slytherin se comportarían mientas no estuviera, después de todo Abraxas estaba con ellos; como su mano derecha debían mostrarle el mismo respeto que le mostraban a él.  
Caminando por los pasillos Tom se preguntó por qué el profesor había ido por él. No había hecho nada malo, al menos nada de lo que pudieran culparlo. Pero no era inusual que los profesores quisieran hablar con él. Tal vez el profesor sólo quería discutir algunas de las teorías que había puesto en sus deberes. No sería la primera vez.  
Tom se aseguró de caminar junto al profesor de Pociones. No podía permitir que nadie creyera que era su superior.  
En vez de ir al salón de clases, Tom fue guiado a la sala privada del profesor. El chico frunció el ceño. Aunque había estado ahí antes el profesor no lo llevaría a ese lugar sólo para discutir su tarea.  
—Por favor, toma asiento— dijo el profesor Slughorn sentándose en un cómodo sillón, encendió la chimenea. Tom hizo lo que le pidieron con cuidado de mantener en su rostro una expresión neutral. No permitiría que el profesor notara lo preocupado que comenzaba a sentirse—. Esto es más difícil que lo que creí. Tienes que comprender, querido Tom, que nunca he tenido que hacer algo así. Pero como soy tu Jefe de Casa y por ende el adulto que más te conoce es mi deber darte este mensaje—. Tom simplemente levantó una ceja. Nunca había visto a su profesor actuar de esa manera. El Jefe de la Casa Slytherin se removió incómodo bajo su mirada—. Acabo de tener una reunión con el profesor Dippet, quien acaba de recibir la noticia. Tu tutor, el señor James, recibió un disparo de un muggle cuando estaba en la parte no mágica de Londres.  
Tom parpadeó e intento comprender lo que le habían dicho.  
¿Acaso Evan estaba muerto?  
E  
S  
T  
O  
C  
O  
N  
T  
I  
N  
U  
A  
R  
Á  
D  
E  
I  
N  
M  
E  
D  
I  
A  
T  
O  
Lo que le pasó a Harry:  
Saliendo a tropezones de la chimenea Harry recuperó el balance antes de caer. Tosiendo decidió que tendría que aprender a aparecerse lo más pronto posible. Se alejó de la chimenea y se adentró al lugar.  
No había mucha gente en el Caldero Chorreante a esa hora del día. Harry supuso que la mayoría estaría trabajando o haciendo las compras de Navidad.  
Mirando al mostrador vio a Madame Dodderidge secando vasos. Con una sonrisa y una seña de la mano se dirigió hacía ella.  
—Qué bueno verla, señora Dodderidge.  
— ¡Por Merlín, Evan! ¿Qué te sucedió? Luces como si alguien te hubiera lanzado un Cruciatus.  
Harry suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas.  
—No pasó nada. Es sólo que no he dormido bien últimamente—. Mejor dicho casi nada. Sentir la mirada de la mujer posarse en él provocó que quisiera removerse. Dado su cabello rojo a ese paso iba a comenzar a llamarla "Señora Weasley".  
—Come un poco de pastel y me cuentas qué es lo que te molesta.  
Quizá no necesitaba cabello rojo para actuar como la matriarca de los Weasley.  
—Tuve un desacuerdo con Tom— decidió decir Harry cuando el prometido trozo de pastel estuvo frente a él—. Quería que le contara algo que podía resultar peligroso para él u otras personas. Cuando continuó mintiéndome sobre quién le había contado sobre el asunto nos gritamos y dijimos cosas hirientes. Él se fue y no he podido contactarlo desde entonces. Todas las cartas que le he enviado han regresado sin abrir.  
Aprovechó el silencio para probar el pastel. Para su sorpresa sabía bastante bien. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había comido. Sólo sabía que sentía bien tener algo en el estómago.  
—Suena como que los dos tuvieron la culpa. Tú por tu temperamento, aunque no puedo imaginarte enojado, y Tom por seguir enfadado contigo e ignorarte. Parece que es muy rencoroso.  
Harry suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello.  
—No lo sé. Quizá no tengo madera para ser padre.  
Dio un gritito cuando la señora Dodderidge le dio una palmada en la cabeza sobre el mostrador.  
— ¿Te preocupas por Tom?  
—Sí.  
— ¿Te preocupa que se pueda lastimar?  
—A veces no duermo por eso.  
— ¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por él?  
—Sí.  
La respuesta vino sin la más mínima duda y la mujer sonrió.  
—Entonces ahí lo tienes. Eres perfecto para ser un padre. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.  
—Gracias, necesitaba oír eso.  
—Sólo te queda arreglar todo.  
Harry gruñó.  
— ¿Y qué cree que he tratado de hacer? Él no ha reaccionado a nada de lo que he intentado. Me evita y no responde mis cartas. Ni siquiera las lee. Y lo peor de todo es que ha decidido quedarse en la escuela para Navidad.  
— ¿Por qué no le das un regalo?  
Harry parpadeó.  
— ¿Y qué debería darle? Lo único que le interesa son los libros.  
—Piensa. Echa una mirada por allí. Estoy segura de que encontraras algo.  
Comiendo el último trozo de pastel Harry le regaló una sonrisa.  
—Gracias, es una buena idea.  
—Por supuesto. Soy mujer después de todo.  
Harry rió y antes de que la mujer, que lo fulminaba con la mirada, le lanzara un hechizo, salió rápidamente por la puerta.  
Lo primero que hizo cuando cerró la puerta fue darse cuenta de que no estaba en la entrada del Callejón Diagon.  
Estaba la parte muggle de Londres.  
Maldiciendo su suerte se alejó de la puerta. De ninguna manera regresaría por donde había venido.  
El lado positivo de esto le aseguraba echar una mirada a las vitrinas de las tiendas. Muchas de las cosas eran tan normales, pero no había visto nada de ello mientras vivía en Hogsmeade. Aunque habían mestizos a éstos no les gustaba mucho las cosas del mundo muggle.  
Sintiendo que la gente lo miraba, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido con una túnica de mago. Sonrojándose se maldijo. Quería evitar llamar la atención y estar vestido con lo que los muggles consideraban extraño no ayudaba.  
Ignorando las miradas continuó su paseo entre las tiendas y más de una vez se detuvo a ver algo que le interesaba.  
Sabía que con facilidad podía ir al Callejón Diagon o incluso al Callejón Knockturn a encontrar algo para Tom. ¿Pero algo mágico de verdad podría decirle a Tom cuándo lo había extrañado? Tenía que encontrarle algo especial. Algo que no se pudiera comprar en cualquier tienda.  
Justo cuando había terminado de pensar aquello vio algo en una calle lateral.  
Era una pequeña tienda y por donde estaba ubicada dudaba que tuviera muchos visitantes. Era sombría y no se veía como alguna otra tienda muggle.  
Harry se percató al entrar de que no había manera de que fuera una tienda muggle. Prácticamente podía sentir la magia vibrando a su alrededor.  
Una mezcla de cosas mágicas y muggles estaban puestas lado a lado. Algunas se veían bastante inocentes, otras claramente eran de categoría oscura. ¿Habrían hechizos repelentes de muggles alrededor de la tienda? Trató de evitar pensar lo que sucedería si un muggle pusiera las manos en algo de esa tienda.  
Caminó lentamente alrededor del lugar y se detuvo frente a varios collares y pulseras. Cada uno era hermoso y más de la mitad eran de plata.  
— ¿Buscando algo para su pareja?  
La voz oxidada que sonó a su lado provocó que Harry saltara de sorpresa.  
— ¿Qué…? No, no para mi pareja.  
Harry tuvo que bajar la mirada para ver al encargado de la tienda, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho y tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve, y el rostro arrugado.  
El pensamiento de Tom siendo su pareja hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Primero, estaba seguro de no ser gay. Después de todo había sentido algo por Cho y Ginny. Aunque nunca había pasado a más de unos besos inocentes, pero contaba.  
Segundo, Tom era más joven… viejo… lo que fuera. La diferencia de edad era demasiado grande para estar juntos.  
—Estoy buscando algo para darle a un amigo con el que tuve una discusión hace tiempo. ¿Alguna sugerencia de lo que podría obsequiarle?  
No sabía por qué le había preguntado al hombre. Ahora más que nada quería dejar la tienda y olvidar que había estado allí. Seguramente sería capaz de encontrar algo para Tom en alguna otra parte.  
—Creo que tengo justo lo que busca—. Sin esperar respuesta el encargado de la tienda tomó dos collares de plata con una serpiente retorcida sobre una luna nueva—. Ambos collares tienes hechizos protectores en ellos y, si elige una contraseña, hará posible que los dueños se localicen mientras los estén usando.  
Harry miró los dos collares. Eran hermosos. Ninguna otra palabra podría describirlos. De alguna manera no tenía dudas de que a Tom le gustarían. Quizá sería suficiente para que el chico lo perdonara.  
—Los compraré.  
Pagó por las joyas y dejó la tienda. Al pasar por la puerta una sensación de hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo.  
Frunciendo el ceño Harry se dio la vuelta para encontrar que la tienda había desaparecido. Ahora miraba una pared.  
La magia era definitivamente algo extraño.  
Decidió no perder más tiempo y salir del callejón. Si se apresuraba podría volver a casa antes de la cena. No podía esperar a mostrarle a Hubert lo que había comprado. Ojalá el fantasma aprobara su regalo para Tom.  
Justo cuando divisaba el Caldero Chorreante, Harry sintió algo duro y frío contra su espalda mientras alguien agarraba su brazo.  
—Cállate, sígueme y nada te pasará.  
Harry se mordió los labios y miró a su lado. No tenía dudas de saber que era lo que tenía en la espalda.  
No había forma de escapar del hombre antes de que le disparara, porque era la voz de un hombre. Y con tanta gente en la calle el riesgo de que alguien saliera herido en lugar de él era demasiado grande.  
Por una vez no actuó como el Gryffindor que era e hizo lo que el hombre le ordenó, permitiendo que lo guiaran a un callejón bastante oscuro mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por no prestar más atención a sus alrededores.  
El muggle, porque ningún mago que se respetara usaría un arma, lo obligó a detenerse cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados.  
—Dame el dinero.  
Harry se quedó helado.  
—No puedo hacerlo  
El arma golpeó contra su espalda.  
—Haz lo que te digo y no sufrirás.  
Harry se volvió a maldecir. Si salía de esto con vida se aseguraría de tener su varita siempre al alcance de su mano. Ahora no la tenía cerca y tendría que intentar salir de eso hablando.  
—Escuche, no tengo dinero…  
—Tonterías, un tipo como tú debe tener dinero.  
Harry rodó los ojos.  
—No tengo dinero.  
El hombre creería que se estaba burlando de él si le daba su cartera con dinero mágico.  
Un golpe en la espalda mandó a Harry hacía el suelo, cayendo de cara en la tierra. Gruñó y cerró los ojos mientras el conocido dolor llenó sus pulmones y las lágrimas amenazaron con caer. No podía permitir que un simple muggle le viera llorar. Después de todo había pasado por cosas peores con los Dursley y Voldemort. Esto no era nada.  
Una rodilla en la espalda lo mantuvo en el suelo mientras el hombre revisaba sus bolsillos. Harry estuvo contento de estar usando una túnica. Tenía tantos bolsillos que el hombre nunca encontraría su cartera.  
Giró la cabeza e intentó mirar al muggle. Había perdido sus anteojos al caer y así era casi imposible ver algo.  
—¡No me mires!  
El hombre lo golpeó con el arma y Harry vio estrellas bailando frente a sus ojos. Gruñó y comenzó a retorcerse para poder liberarse. De ninguna manera se quedaría ahí tranquilo mientras alguien intentaba robarle.  
Mantenía una mano escondida bajo su cuerpo. La mano con los dos collares. No dejaría que el muggle le quitara el regalo de Tom. Se suponía que eso haría que se reconciliara con el chico.  
— ¡Maldición! No vales tanto problema—. Un golpe llegó a sus adoloridas costillas—. Ya que viste mi cara me aseguraré de que no puedas decirle a nadie.  
Harry intentó decir que sin sus lentes estaba casi ciego, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.  
Eso fue todo lo que escuchó antes de que un sonoro "bang" resonara y sintiera fuego en la espalda.  
No supo si gritó o no.  
Todo lo que supo fue que dolía.  
Apretando los collares en su pecho, Harry cerró los ojos e intentó respirar. Sintió algo cálido esparcirse por su espalda y supo que era su sangre.  
¿Qué diría Tom si lo viera tan débil?  
Y entonces sólo hubo oscuridad.


	18. Capítulo XVIII.

¿Qué había hecho?  
¿A quién había molestado?  
¿Había hecho enojar a algún dios de alguna forma? Quizá había intentado matar a todos los gatitos del mundo en una vida pasada y alguien había decidido castigarlo en ésta vida.  
¿O era simplemente que el destino lo odiaba?  
Debía haber alguna razón por la que había tenido tantos atentados contra su vida y aún así no haber muerto con ninguno de ellos.  
Después de pensarlo un rato decidió que debían ser como 31. Tal vez más, quizá menos. Algunos de los atentados no sabía si contaban o no.  
…el destino realmente lo odiaba y la muerte parecía no quererlo.  
Alguien allá arriba probablemente se estaba riendo a carcajadas.  
Harry sabía que no había muerto. No sentía dolor, pero el desagradable sabor de pociones en su boca le decía que estaba con vida. Nadie sería tan malvado como para permitir que alguien muriera y aún así sintiera el sabor de las pociones.  
Sintiendo que alguien tomaba su mano Harry se relajó. No quería despertar pero no podía quedarse en la oscuridad sin importar lo seguro que se sentía. Se parecía mucho a la oscuridad de su alacena. Aunque odiaba estar encerrado allí había sido su paraíso seguro. Ni su tío o su primo podían entrar allí, y Petunia jamás lo hubiera hecho.  
Pero él no podía dejar solo a Tom. Le había prometido que estaría allí para él y no rompería esa promesa. Además, si se quedaba en la oscuridad, ¿quién sabía lo que le sucedería a Tom? Quizá Dumbledore lo enviaría de vuelta al orfanato. No podía permitir que algo así sucediera.  
Harry se enfocó en su mano. Estaba caliente. No como cuando sentía el sol, sino como cuando alguien le tocaba. Alguien sostenía su mano.  
Su sentido del oído volvió a la superficie. Podía escuchar gente moverse aunque parecía que estaban en otro lado. Como si hubiera una pared entre ellos, o algo así.  
Abrió los ojos demasiado rápido y los cerró de inmediato. Estaba demasiado brillante. Eran tan blanco como la enfermería de Hogwarts, pero sabía que no estaba en el colegio. Y al no oír ruido de máquinas supo que tampoco estaba en un hospital muggle.  
Abrió los ojos una vez más, lentamente, intentando darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Sus alrededores parecían borrosos. Movió su mano buscando sus anteojos al darse cuenta de que no los traía. No le gustaba el hecho de estar en algún lugar que no conocía sin poder ver nada.  
Cuando no pudo mover la mano giró la cabeza y trató de averiguar qué se lo impedía.  
Alguien con cabello negro estaba sentado a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en la cama. La persona sostenía su mano.  
Encontró sus anteojos en el velador, se los puso y volvió su atención a la otra persona en la habitación.  
Sus ojos se abrieron al ver quién era.  
Tom Sorvolo Ryddle estaba profundamente dormido, aferrado a su mano como si fuera un salvavidas. El chico tenía oscuras ojeras y estaba más pálido que la última vez que lo había visto.  
Harry no tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo observando a Tom, no había reloj en la habitación. No se atrevió a moverse por miedo a despertarlo. Tom se veía como si necesitara todo el sueño que pudiera conseguir.  
Al poco rato, Harry se encontró con que necesitaba dejar la cama. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había ido al baño? No importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que necesitaba uno, y rápido.  
Lentamente sacó su mano debajo de la de Tom sin despertarlo. Se quedó helado cuando Tom murmuró algo entre sueños y soltó el aliento que había contenido cuando el chico siguió durmiendo.  
Con piernas temblorosas salió de la habitación. No había caminado mucho cuando se percató de dónde estaba, maldijo su propia suerte. Después de todo el tiempo que había evitado ir a ese lugar sólo había sido necesario un muggle con un arma para mandarlo a San Mungo.  
Suspiró. Ahora estaba allí y no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.  
Cuando regresó a la habitación encontró a un grupo de sanadores que entraban y salían de la habitación con cara de pánico y gritándose unos a otros.  
— ¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó a un joven sanador que estaba entre los espectadores.  
—Parece que el paciente de allí ha desaparecido. Están tratando de saber quién lo movió. Es sólo cosa de tiempo antes de que los Aurores aparezcan. Quién sea que lo secuestró no llegará lejos. Las protecciones ya han sido levantadas.  
Harry levantó una ceja.  
—Pensar que actúan así porque alguien desapareció por unos minutos. Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría lo habría hecho antes.  
El sanador asintió y lo miró de golpe antes de mirar a los todavía preocupados sanadores.  
—Sí, qué bueno que despertó. Es bueno saber que… ¡No estás desaparecido!  
Harry sonrió y pasó una mano por su cabello, alborotándolo más de lo que estaba.  
—Si tuvieran un baño más cerca de la habitación habría regresado antes.  
— ¡Evan!—. Algo voló hacía él y lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que tambaleó hacía atrás—. Pensé que habías decidido abandonarme cuando no te encontré en la cama.  
Mirando bien Harry se dio cuenta de que Tom el que lo tenía abrazado con fuerza y lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
—Está bien, Tom. No voy a dejarte, te lo prometo. Sólo necesitaba ir al baño y no quise despertarte. ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la escuela?  
Mientras Harry era guiado de vuelta a la cama, Tom le explicó cómo el profesor Slughorn le había informado que había sido atacado por un muggle y cómo había esperado hasta que despertara. Harry estaba sorprendido de escuchar el miedo en la voz del chico. No había creído que a Tom le importara mucho si moría.  
Al parecer se había equivocado.  
De vuelta en la cama después de que los sanadores se marcharon y haberlo molestado con sus varitas, el silencio llenó la habitación. Tom parecía avergonzado por su anterior estallido. De alguna forma Harry lo comprendía. No tenía idea de qué decir o hacer ahora que estaban juntos. Había pasado por ese momento muchas veces en su mente, pero ahora era real y se encontraba perdido.  
Aunque Harry se detuvo a sí mismo de juguetear con la manta, en ese momento sólo lo hacía para distraerse. No había visto a Tom desde que se había marchado de la casa molesto.  
Recordando la razón por la que se encontraba en la parte muggle de Londres, Harry se sentó de golpe en la cama. Por suerte la herida de bala ya había sido sanada. Al parecer era esa la razón por la que su boca sabía a pociones cuando despertó.  
Encontró el regalo envuelto en un simple papel marrón, lo tomó antes de mirar a Tom que lo observaba atentamente.  
— ¿Qué fecha es?  
—Primero de enero. Los sanadores estaban comenzando a creer que la bala había hecho más daño que lo que creían.  
Harry sonrió y le dio el regalo a Tom.  
—Feliz Navidad y Feliz cumpleaños, Tom.  
Tom parpadeó varias veces pero tomó el regalo.  
Por largo rato el chico miró el regalo como si de repente fuera a saltar o morderlo. Parecía que no sabía qué hacer con él.  
Lentamente comenzó a desenvolverlo como si fuera algo que podría romperse. Harry se mordió los labios. Ahora que le había dado el regalo le pareció una mala idea. Nunca había visto a Tom usar algún tipo de joyería.  
¿Y si lo odiaba?  
—Me encanta—. Harry parpadeó y entonces comprendió las palabras. Tom se había puesto el collar—. Gracias, significa mucho para mí.  
Harry sonrió. Al parecer él y Tom era amigos de nuevo.  
—Me alegra que te guste. Lo encontré en una tienda mágica que estaba escondida entre tiendas muggle. Compré uno igual al tuyo.  
Tom escuchó en silencio mientras Harry le explicaba lo que sabía de los collares. Sabía que el chico intentaba comprender la mejor manera en la que podían ser usados los collares, pero no le importaba. Lo importante era que Tom ya no lo ignoraba.  
— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?— preguntó Harry. Era algo que quería saber desde hacía rato. Suponía que debió haber llegado a un hospital muggle o algo así.  
—Tuviste suerte, Tom te encontró cuando estaba haciendo un encargo para su madre.  
Harry asintió.  
—Recuérdame agradecerle apenas salga de aquí.  
La sonrisa en la cara del chico no le prometía nada bueno.  
— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta este lugar?  
—Créeme, ya he tenido más que suficiente. Si tengo la oportunidad nunca más vería a un sanador en mi vida.  
Tom se cruzó de brazos.  
—No te vas a arrancar de aquí.  
—Bien, esperaré a estar bien para marcharme.  
—Esperarás hasta que los sanadores te declaren bien antes de irte.  
Harry frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más. Ya sabía que no servía de nada discutir con Tom. Se preguntó si Tom y Madame Pomfrey eran parientes.  
)00(  
— ¿Señor James?  
Harry abrió los ojos y parpadeó somnoliento. Tom se había ido el día anterior para regresar a la escuela, pero había prometido escribirle tan pronto como pudiera. Aunque la herida había sanado perdió mucha sangre, y por eso lo habían obligado a quedarse hasta que los sanadores decidieran que todo estaba bien.  
Giró la cabeza y vio a dos hombres con túnicas rojas. Le tomó un momento recordar quiénes usaban ese tipo de túnica. Luego pasó varios minutos tratando de pensar en una razón por la que los Aurores le estaban visitando.  
Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos los dos hombres cerraron la puerta. Aparentemente no querían que otras personas los espiaran.  
Harry se aseguró de estar pendiente de ambos. No quería ser la víctima de otro ataque sólo porque no estaba prestando atención. El episodio en su cuarto año con Ojo Loco le había enseñado algo, al menos. Entonces se relajó al recordar que en este tiempo era un desconocido.  
— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes? Les ofrecería algo pero, a menos que quieran terminar en una de estas camas, les sugiero que eviten la comida. Personalmente creo que la mitad de los pacientes que están aquí lo están porque comieron algo en la cafetería.  
Cuando los Auorores ni siquiera sonrieron Harry comenzó realmente a preocuparse. No podía pensar en una razón por la que los Aurores estuvieran ahí. ¿Acaso era porque había sido atacado por un muggle? ¿O era otra razón?  
—Señor James, por favor, ¿podría decirnos algo sobre usted? Como cuándo es su cumpleaños, quiénes son sus padres, de dónde viene y cómo entró al país sin pasar por el Ministerio.  
Harry evitó fruncir el ceño. Sabía que ir a San Mungo le traería problemas.  
—Mi nombre es Evan James, mi cumpleaños es el 31 de julio y tengo dieciocho años. He vivido la mayor parte de mi vida en América, fui educado por mi vecina, que era una bruja mayor que adoraba a los gatos. Cuando mis últimos parientes fallecieron en un accidente de auto viajé a Inglaterra al enterarme que tenía un familiar aquí. Ya que mi familia siempre fue pequeña apreciamos mucho a cada miembro. El pensar en dejar a uno en un orfanato era impensable.  
En el tiempo en que había estado con Tom, Harry había estudiado la sociedad mágica en América. Era un alivio el saber que no tenían en mismo control sobre los magos que en Gran Bretaña. Le hacía más fácil que ellos creyeran su mentira.  
— ¿Pero cómo entró a Gran Bretaña sin pasar por el Ministerio?  
Harry se encogió de hombros. Estos Aurores parecían ser nuevos o nos se preocupaban tanto por la seguridad como en su tiempo. Si hubiera sido Ojo Loco Moody en estos momentos ya se encontraría en el Ministerio siendo interrogado con veritaserum.  
—Viajé de forma muggle. Nunca me han gustado los trasladores y sonaba divertido volar sin escoba.  
— ¿Entonces por qué no contactó al Ministerio cuando llegó?  
Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez.  
—Lo olvidé, de verdad. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza cuando llegué aquí, a un país en el que no había estado desde que era un bebé y haciéndome cargo de un niño—. Ambos hombres asintieron mirándolo con simpatía. Era claro que creían que era difícil para él ser un padre a tan joven edad—. Pero Tom es un chico maravilloso. Es como el hermano pequeño que siempre quise pero nunca tuve. Ustedes verán, mis padres murieron al poco tiempo que llegué a América, y crecí con unos familiares muggle a los que no les gustaba la magia. Con Tom tengo la familia con la que siempre había soñado.  
Apenas las palabras dejaron su boca Harry se percató de lo verdaderas que eran. Nunca había creído que pensaría en Tom de esa manera. Después de todo, era el chico quien en el futuro mataría a sus padres.  
— ¿Y sus padres? ¿Qué les sucedió? Seguramente ellos no dejarían a un niño mago con muggles.  
Esta vez fue el joven Auror el que había hablado y Harry sonrió con tristeza.  
—Mis padres murieron cuando el señor Oscuro atacó el pueblito donde vivíamos. La única razón por la que sobreviví es porque estaba visitando a mis parientes muggle.  
Su voz estaba cargada de lágrimas. Una rápida mirada a los dos magos le dijo que realmente le creían, pero Harry no podía relajarse, no todavía. Aunque ninguno de ellos era como Tom, no correría el riesgo.  
Mientras hablaban uno de los Aurores había dejado una pluma mágica anotando todas las palabras. Harry la miró con rapidez y se estremeció. Recordaba muy bien a Rita Skeeter y cómo ella había tergiversado cada palabra que le había dicho. Ojalá nunca tuviera que volver a verla.  
— ¿Podría decirnos, por favor, si ha tomado sus TIMOS o EXTASIS?  
Harry negó con la cabeza. Sí, había hecho sus TIMOS en su tiempo, pero nunca había visto los resultados.  
—Desafortunadamente no. Pero me gustaría hacer al menos los TIMOS. De esa manera sería más sencillo encontrar trabajo.  
Harry puso su mejor mirada de "soy-inocente-y-jamás-lastimaría-a-nadie" y esperó que funcionara.  
El viejo Auror asintió.  
—Sí, veremos que así sea. En estos tiempos que vivimos no es común que alguien se haga cargo de alguien que no conoce. Esa es una muy buena acción.  
—Veremos que pueda tomar sus exámenes lo más pronto posible. Después de que tenga sus TIMOS aprobados deberá esperar seis meses para tomar los EXTASIS.  
Harry asintió. Debería darle bastante tiempo repasar las materias que necesitaba. Claro que tendría que tener cuidado con los exámenes. No sería bueno que alguna de sus respuestas tuviera algo que todavía no era inventado.  
—Apenas salga de aquí le recomiendo que se dirija al Ministerio y firme las formas necesarias. Entonces le informarán cuándo será la fecha de los exámenes. Debe informar qué exámenes desea tomar antes de participar.  
Cuando los Aurores dejaron la habitación Harry se acostó y cerró los ojos, suspirando cansado. Nunca habría pensando que sacaría tan buen uso de su lado más astuto. Quizá el sombrero seleccionador tenía razón y debió ser colocado en Slytherin.  
Era demasiado tarde para preocuparse por eso ahora.  
Al menos Tom ya no lo ignoraba.  
Tal vez el destino no lo odiaba después de todo.


	19. Capítulo XIX

Sin emoción en el rostro Tom observó cómo el tren dejaba la estación para llevar a los demás estudiantes de vuelta con las familias que los esperaban.  
Por primera vez desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts no tenía que volver al orfanato muggle. Si no hubiera sido un Slytherin, en esos momentos su rostro mostraría una brillante y gran sonrisa. Tomó su baúl, dejó la estación y lentamente se dirigió a Hogsmeade.  
Mientras caminaba sus pensamientos le llevaron a Evan. Desde que el joven lo había acogido su vida había cambiado. Ahora ya no tenía que estar rodeado de muggles, sólo tenía que toparse con los nacidos muggle que asistían al colegio.  
Hizo una mueca al pensar en los muggles. Después de que Evan terminara en San Mungo, Tom había comenzado a mirar más de cerca la relación entre muggles y magos. Hasta ahora no encontraba nada positivo.  
Por culpa de los muggles debían vivir escondidos. Les iría mucho mejor si no fuera por los muggles; todo sería mucho mejor si ellos no existieran. Eran un peligro para su especie; y más de uno había intentado lastimarlo a él o a Evan.  
Durante el medio año que había transcurrido desde su regreso a Hogwarts después de que Evan había sido atacado, lentamente había cambiado sus objetivos. Había sucedido tan despacio que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo se sabía que él hacía las cosas sólo para su beneficio.  
Su expresión cambió apenas entró a Hogsmeade. No podía permitir que nadie supiera lo que estaba pensando, especialmente Evan.  
Aunque el otro mago era mayor que él, era inocente, puro. No había sido corrompido por la vida. Evan necesitaba ser protegido y era el deber de Tom hacerlo. Sólo se confiaba a sí mismo esa tarea. Nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para encargarse del bienestar de Evan.  
—Buenos días, Tom. ¿Ya terminaron las clases?  
Tom asintió.  
—Sí, madame. Me dirijo a casa.  
—Oh, ¿Evan no fue a buscarte?  
La dueña de Las Tres Escobas estaba parada en la puerta de la pequeña tienda de libros que él y Evan a menudo visitaban.  
—No, en su última carta me dijo que tenía que ir a buscar el resultado de sus EXTASIS al Ministerio hoy.  
La mujer asintió con una cálida sonrisa que puso cauteloso a Tom. Evan no se percataba, pero Tom sabía muy bien qué tipo de influencia tenía en las demás personas, magos y brujas por igual.  
Tom era un Slytherin, y era un hecho bien conocido que los Slytherin no compartían.  
—Tiene que venir uno de estos días. No he visto para nada al señor James durante estos meses. Si no fuera porque lo conozco diría que nos está evitando. No es común conocer a alguien tan trabajador cuando recién ha terminado sus estudios.  
—Recordaré saludarlo de su parte. Ahora debo irme o Evan se preocupará.  
Tom continuó su camino a la casa que estaba a la salida de Hogsmeade.  
La conversación con esa mujer le provocó fruncir el ceño. Aunque Evan trataba de esconderlo de él, Tom sabía que el joven tenía el desagradable hábito de olvidar cuidar de sí mismo. Era casi como si pensara que su vida valía menos que la de los demás.  
Para Tom esa era sólo otra razón por la que debía preocuparse por Evan. Era obvio que el joven no era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo.  
Cuando llegó a la casa fue recibido sólo por el fantasma. Al parecer Evan había salido temprano en la mañana y todavía no regresaba. Tom sabía que no podía hacer nada hasta que el otro volviera. Pero eso no ayudaba con la necesidad que sentía de viajar vía flú hacía Londres para encontrarlo antes de que su tutor se metiera en problemas.  
Tratando de ignorar la voz en su cabeza, y no, no estaba loco, pero vivir con Evan a veces le hacía preguntárselo, Tom se dirigió a su habitación para comenzar a desempacar. A diferencia de la gente del orfanato, Evan parecía respetar su privacidad. Nada en la habitación había sido tocado, sin embargo no podía encontrar un lugar que no hubiera sido limpiado. Al parecer Evan había mejorado sus hechizos de limpieza.  
Después de poner sus pertenencias donde debían ir, se detuvo pensando qué podía hacer. Podía leer o comenzar sus deberes, pero con Evan fuera de casa dudaba poder concentrarse. Incluso si supiera el lugar en donde Evan escondía su escoba, no la usaría.  
No porque creyera que Evan lo castigaría por usarla sin permiso.  
Y definitivamente no era porque temía estar en las alturas teniendo que confiar sólo en un trozo de árbol.  
Simplemente encontraba el volar como una pérdida de tiempo. Debía ser capaz de encontrar algo mejor qué hacer. Después de todo, incluso el profesor Dumbledore tenía que felicitarlo a veces por alguna de sus ideas, aunque nunca lo hacía de buena gana.  
—Si no sabes qué hacer, ¿por qué no haces algo para que Evan coma una vez regrese? Ha estado tan nervioso por los resultados de sus EXTASIS que apenas si ha comido o dormido últimamente.  
Tom fulminó con la mirada al fantasma. No había pensado en hablar en voz alta, pero ya que Hubert le había respondido, al parecer así fue.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir? Se supone que teníamos un trato; tú te preocuparías por él mientras yo estaba en el colegio.  
Tom se acercó al fantasma, que parecía lamentar haber abierto la boca.  
—Bueno…, verás…, lo he intentado pero ya que me prohibiste poseerlo…, sin un cuerpo es difícil hacerlo.  
Tom evitó responder con dureza. Sabía que Evan quería que fuera educado con los demás, incluso si eran fantasmas. Con el Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin, podía hacerlo. Después de todo, el Barón tenía un vasto conocimiento que estaba dispuesto a compartir con aquellos que encontraba dignos.  
Y Tom era uno de los pocos escogidos.  
—Muy bien, me encargaré de eso. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?, he visto cocinar a Evan, si él puede hacerlo no hay razón para que yo no pueda.  
Hubert lo siguió hasta la cocina, que estaba tan limpia como el resto de la casa.  
Al entrar a la cocina Tom sintió un poco de duda, pero la hizo a un lado antes de que pudiera crecer más. Era un Slytherin. No había nada que no pudiera hacer. Incluso si nunca había cocinado antes sabía que no tendría problemas, sería sencillo.  
—Ya no estoy muy seguro sobre esto, Tom. Cuando yo vivía observaba a mi madre cocinar y lo encontraba bastante difícil. Evan parecer haber hecho esto bastante, y lo hace muy bien.  
Tom se encogió de hombros mientras observaba las recetas escritas con la clara letra de Evan.  
Finalmente encontró algo que parecía fácil de hacer. Incluso un idiota podía hacer pastel de chocolate.  
Y Tom no era un idiota.  
Mientras tanto  
Cuando salió del Departamento encargado de los resultados de los TIMOS y EXTASIS, Harry se juró a sí mismo que nunca más pondría un pie en ese lugar. El último medio año había sido el infierno en la tierra para él. Hermione sin dudas estaría orgullosa de todo lo que había estudiado.  
No había tenido tiempo para su proyecto de convertirse en animago. No sólo tuvo que tomar nuevamente los TIMOS, cosa que no había sido tan difícil porque ya los había tomado en su tiempo, pero además tuvo que leer mucho para no dejar escapar información que todavía no existía.  
Y cuando aprobó los TIMOS con buenos resultados (asombrándose de obtener una S en Pociones), había comenzado a prepararse para los EXTASIS. Ayudaba el que no había tantas cosas que aprender como en el futuro. Y no había necesitado más que leer un par de libros sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Le dio tiempo también para leer sobre Aritmancia, que era mucho más interesante de lo que había sido Adivinación. Al menos no tenía que preocuparse por predecir su propia muerte.  
Ignorando a todos a su alrededor, Harry encontró un lugar tranquilo para ver los resultados. No pudo evitar notar que sus manos temblaban cuando abrió el sobre.  
Aprobados:  
E= Extraordinario  
S= Supera las expectativas  
A= Aceptable  
Reprobados:  
I= Insatisfactorio  
D= Desastroso  
T= Troll  
Aritmancia: E  
Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: E  
Astronomía: I  
Encantamientos: A  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E  
Herbología: S  
Estudios Muggles: S  
Historia de la Magia: A  
Pociones: S  
Transfiguración: S  
Felicitaciones por los resultados de sus EXTASIS  
El Ministerio de Magia le desea buena suerte en el futuro.  
Jefa del Departamento encargado de los resultados de los TIMOS y EXTASIS  
Selena Goodfoot.  
Harry miró los resultados. Por un segundo pensó que alguien había cometido algún error. ¿Qué diría el profesor Snape si pudiera ver esto? El maestro de Pociones siempre había dicho que era demasiado incompetente para hacer una poción aceptable.  
Al parecer podía hacer más que una poción aceptable cuando no tenía al gran murciélago de las mazmorras respirando en su cuello esperando que cometiera el más pequeño error.  
No sabía si reír o no. Parecía que todos esos años escuchando sobre los goblins y sus protecciones le habían servido de mucho.  
Dobló el papel cuidadosamente y lo guardó en el bolsillo asegurándose de no perderlo.  
Se sentía bien saber que había terminado. Ahora tenía una razón menos para desvelarse.  
Ahora sólo tenía que pensar en lo que quería hacer. Tenía que conseguir un trabajo enseguida. No podían vivir del dinero para la escuela por más tiempo; ni siquiera sabía cuánto dinero quedaba en su cuenta.  
Pero temía el día en que no quedara nada en su cartera. Tenía que encontrar una manera de hacer dinero antes de que eso sucediera.  
Pero ese no era el día para pensar en algo así. No tenía que pensar en nada relacionado con la escuela a menos que tuviera que ver con…  
¡Tom!  
Harry maldijo en voz alta sin importarle la gente a su alrededor.  
Había olvidado que era el día en que los chicos regresaban a sus casas para las vacaciones de verano.  
Un rápido Tempus le dijo a Harry que Tom había llegado hacía una hora. Media hora si contaba el tiempo que le tomaría llegar a la casa. Mucho podía haber pasado en ese tiempo y tenía la persistente sensación de que era mejor apresurarse.  
Harry se precipitó a las chimeneas de salida lo más rápido que pudo. No sólo quería regresar a casa con Tom, sino que además cada paso que daba le recordaba el fiasco que había llevado a la muerte de Sirius.  
Le dolía pensar que ya había pasado un año. Técnicamente todavía no pasaba nada, pero eso no importaba. Sirius había muerto, aunque todavía no naciera, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.  
Se apresuró a una chimenea y tomó un puñado de polvos flú que lanzó al fuego antes de meterse a las ahora llamas verdes.  
Aterrizó de cara al piso de la casa. No entendía cómo había gente que salía de las chimeneas sin un pelo fuera de lugar. Harry estaba seguro de que era un secreto que pasaban de generación en generación en las familias sangrepura. Era una pena que su padre hubiera muerto antes de que pudiera enseñarle nada.  
Para su sorpresa una fuerte palabrota se escuchó desde la cocina. Harry no dudo que era de Tom. Y no podía pensar en ninguna razón por la que Tom estuviera allí. Normalmente el chico leía o hacía sus tareas.  
Con la varita en mano, Harry se dirigió a hurtadillas hacía la cocina. Estaba listo para maldecir a alguien o para esconderse.  
Hubert no se veía. ¿Significaba eso que quién había atrapado a Tom de alguna manera se había encargado del fantasma? Harry no sabía si era posible, pero no correría ningún riesgo. Esta vez no correría peligro. No cuando estaba alguien amado en ese peligro.  
Se sentía extraño tener su varita en la mano de nuevo. Ya que su varita y la de Tom eran hermanas, no quería que el chico le hiciera preguntas sobre lo que podría significar. La verdad era que no tenía una explicación qué darle. También le daba una razón para practicar magia sin varita, y debido a ello ahora podía hacerlo sin tantos dolores de cabeza.  
Avanzó lentamente, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos. No habían salido más ruidos de la cocina. ¿Eso significaba que sabían que estaba ahí? En realidad no había llegado en silencio, era extraño que todavía no intentaran atacarlo.  
Casi llegando a la cocina, Harry intentó pensar en quién podría ser ¿Dumbledore acaso? Dudaba mucho que el profesor hiciera algo así. Aparte de unas cuantas, casi, inofensivas bromas, él, Harry, había dejado tranquilo al hombre. Por otro lado, muchas de las cosas que hacía ese hombre no tenían sentido.  
¿Podría ser algún seguidor de Grindelwald? Eso hizo que Harry se estremeciera. Si pensaban tocar un pelo de la cabeza de Tom desearían nunca haber nacido. Se aseguraría de ello.  
Un grito proveniente de la cocina y el sonido de algo estrellándose además del de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, provocó que Harry partiera. Olvidados quedaron sus pensamientos anteriores sobre no correr hacía el peligro. Si esos bastardos habían lastimado a su Tom lo lamentarían.  
Corrió a la cocina, su varita en la mano lista para lanzar la primera maldición que se le viniera a la mente cuando…  
Sus pies chocaron con algo en el piso y cayó.  
Por segunda vez en ese día Harry se encontró en el suelo.  
Una nube blanca flotaba a su alrededor haciendo difícil respirar sin toser. Cada vez que trataba de moverse, más de esa sustancia blanca llenaba el aire. Sus anteojos se habían caído cuando tropezó. Aunque Harry no creía que en esos momentos le servirían de mucho. Y ahora a su alrededor todo estaba blanco y borroso, en lugar de sólo blanco.  
Cuando su corazón comenzó a tranquilizarse se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a frente con otra persona. Era un cuerpo que conocía bastante bien porque habían compartido la cama varias veces durante el verano anterior.  
Cuando escuchó a la persona bajo él gruñir, Harry agradeció la presencia del polvo blanco, o lo que fuera, ya que escondía su rubor. Esperaba que Tom no tuviera idea sobre a qué tipo de cosas los podía llevar esa posición.  
— ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede ser tan pesado?  
Harry bufó y se sentó sobre él sin deseos de moverse. Si Tom podía quejarse era porque estaba bien.  
—No soy pequeño, sólo crezco más lentamente que los demás.  
— ¿Cómo es que eres un adulto y yo soy tan alto como tú?  
—Debe haber sangre de gigantes en tus antepasados.  
Tom se movió bajo él y de repente Harry se encontró bajo el otro chico, con las manos atrapadas sobre su cabeza. Aunque Tom todavía no era tan alto como él, tenía más musculatura.  
—No tengo sangre de gigantes, eres tú el que tiene el tamaño de un camarón.  
Harry volvió a bufar.  
—Para que lo sepas no es mi culpa. Mis parientes me mantuvieron en una alacena casi toda mi infancia y raramente me alimentaban.  
Se dio cuenta que había dicho demasiado al ver los ojos de Tom. Harry casi nunca hablaba sobre sus parientes.  
—Malditos muggles.  
Harry fulminó con la mirada al chico.  
—No quiero escucharte hablar de esa manera en esta casa. Si no lo recuerdas, una de mis mejores amigas es una bruja nacida muggle, y también lo era mi madre.  
Al menos Tom era lo suficientemente decente para avergonzarse por lo que había dicho.  
—De todas formas está mal. Nadie debe salirse con la suya al tratar así a un niño, especialmente a uno mágico.  
Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
—No se puede hacer nada al respecto. Están muertos; que la paz sea con ellos.  
Eso era parcialmente cierto, sus parientes no estaban allí así que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, aunque no estaban muertos…, aún.  
Harry miró alredor dándose cuenta del estado de la cocina.  
— ¿Te importaría decirme por qué la cocina está cubierta de harina? ¿Es una nueva forma de decoración? Aunque es bastante creativa me gustaba más la forma en la que estaba antes.  
Pese a la harina en la cara, Harry pudo ver a Tom sonrojarse; tuvo que admitir que el chico se veía adorable.  
—Bueno…, pensé en hacer un pastel. Se ven tan fácil cuando tú lo haces y yo sólo quería prepararte algo…  
Las dos últimas palabras las dijo en voz tan baja que Harry casi no las escuchó.  
Por suerte lo hizo.  
—Si ese es el caso, entonces te ayudaré. De esa manera puedes aprender.  
El pensar en aprender algo nuevo hizo que Tom se iluminara de inmediato.  
— ¿Entonces qué haces en el piso? Apúrate y enséñame cómo se hace.  
Harry rió cuando Tom se hizo a un lado y lo miró con impaciencia.  
—Muy bien, pero primero tendremos que limpiar este desastre.  
Con un movimiento de su mano la harina desparramada desapareció dejando la cocina tal y como estaba cuando él se había marchado.  
Harry se levantó y miró la receta que Tom había escogido. Era uno de los primeros pasteles que había aprendido a hacer con los Dursley. Debido a la enorme necesidad de su primo por azúcar, Harry había tenido que aprender a cocinar a temprana edad.  
Mirando la mesa, Harry encontró que Tom ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para hacer el pastel.  
—Está bien, en realidad es bastante fácil. Cocinar es como hacer una poción. Sólo debes seguir la receta. La diferencia más grande es que puedes probar la mezcla sin preocuparte de volverte púrpura o algo así.  
Harry le pasó la cuchara a Tom para que mezclara los ingredientes en el tiesto. Se paró tras el chico, su frente apoyando contra la espalda de Tom, y guió sus manos lentamente mientras mezclaba la masa.  
El calor del cuerpo del chico se sentía a través de la ropa.  
Harry tenía que admitir que disfrutaba la sensación más de lo que debía.  
Aunque él no lo sabía, Tom estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, y se apoyó más sobre el cuerpo de Harry, sin que éste notara nada.  
________________________________________


	20. Capítulo XX.

Lentamente bajó las escaleras asegurándose de no pisar los escalones que lo delatarían. El sol ya había salido pero aún era temprano. Había logrado escaparse de su habitación sin que nadie lo notara.  
En el medio mes que había pasado desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones había tenido lo que consideraba el sueño más provechoso hasta la fecha. Ignorando sus protestas, Tom había entrado a la habitación de Harry el primer día, cuando Harry se estaba preparando para dormir.  
El chico había logrado silenciarlo señalándose que igual terminarían en la misma cama debido a las pesadillas. Harry simplemente se acostó en la cama con Tom. Aunque por dentro había estado más que contento de compartir la cama con el chico.  
Con la escoba en la mano, Harry se coló hacía la puerta. Ya que no había podido dormir era mejor que hiciera algo para calmar su mente, aunque fuera sólo un poco.  
Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta a la libertad la luz se encendió.  
— ¿A dónde crees que vas?  
Lamiéndose los labios y con un nudo en el estómago, Harry se dio la vuelta e intentó lucir inocente.  
—Buenos días, Tom. No pensé que te levantarías tan temprano.  
El mago más joven todavía estaba en pijama parado en la escalera. La mirada que le dirigió casi igualaba a las del profesor Snape.  
—Y todavía estaría dormido si tú no te hubieras colado de la habitación para salir a volar en tu escoba.  
Harry se estremeció. Sabía que Tom era malhumorado en las mañanas. Ser despertado más temprano de lo normal no parecía ayudar mucho. Pero no significaba que el tono que había utilizado no había dolido.  
—Lo siento, es sólo que no podía estar acostado más tiempo, me volvería loco.  
¿Por qué se sentía como un niño que habían pillado con las manos en la masa? Él era mayor. Pero a veces era como si Tom lo fuera.  
Tom suspiró y se sobó los ojos.  
—Ahora que estamos despiertos será mejor que comencemos con el día. Ve a preparar el desayuno mientras me visto. De esa forma tendremos tiempo suficiente para tu reunión de la tarde.  
Cuando Tom ya no estuvo a la vista Harry rodó los ojos antes de entrar a la cocina. Sabía que no servía de nada tratar de discutir con Tom tan temprano en la mañana. Cuando el chico estaba cansado tenía la cabeza más dura que de costumbre.  
Mientras cocinaba sintió correr el agua de arriba. Tom tenía que seguir cierta rutina si quería despertar bien por las mañanas. Primero tomaba un largo y buen baño. Después bebía varias tazas de café en el desayuno antes de considerar unirse al mundo de los vivos.  
Mientras ponía el último plato en la mesa entró Tom. Se había ido el nido que llamaba cabello aunque nunca era tan horrible como el suyo. Tom parecía listo para asistir a una comida o fiesta. No sabía cómo el chico podía siempre mantenerse tan pulcro.  
Debido a la extraña necesidad de limpieza de tía Petunia, Harry le tenía una fuerte repulsión a la suciedad. Pero aún así lo niños debían actuar como niños. Eso incluía ensuciarse y meter bulla.  
Comieron en silencio. Tom ya iba en su tercera taza de café, ¿o era la cuarta?, y Harry aún picoteaba su comida. Aunque estaba demasiado nervioso para tener hambre sabía que lo lamentaría después si no entraba algo en su estómago ahora.  
—Si terminaste de comer, ve a arreglarte. Hoy no es un día apropiado para llegar tarde.  
Harry se levantó y cuando salía de la cocina le hizo un ligero saludo.  
—Sí, mamá. ¿También debo lavarme tras las orejas?  
Sonriendo esquivó lo que Tom le arrojó y subió las escaleras. Era mejor no darle a Tom más razones para practicar su puntería.  
Harry entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras él. El piso aún estaba mojado después del baño de Tom. Tendría que hablar con el chico sobre ser más limpio y ordenado. Se encogió de hombros. Eso lo haría en otro momento. Ahora tenía otras cosas sobre las que debía preocuparse.  
Se sacó la túnica y abrió el grifo del agua para tomar una ducha; tomó su tiempo verificando que el agua estuviera confortablemente cálida. Con los Dursley sólo le habían permitido pequeñas duchas cortas con agua fría cuando tía Petunia creía que olía peor que siempre.  
Incluso en Hogwarts no había podido demorarse demasiado en el baño. Era el punto negativo sobre compartirlo con otros chicos. Honestamente, ¿cómo hacían las chicas o aquellos que compartían dormitorio con Malfoy? Si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad se aseguraría de preguntarles.  
Harry suspiró contento y entró bajo el agua. Aunque estaba mejor que hacía mucho tiempo, un año no podía cambiar una vida de maltrato.  
Las caminatas y volar en su escoba le habían dado músculos, aunque no era nada impresionante. Jamás sería bueno en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. En su lugar debía confíar en su velocidad y rápidos reflejos.  
Se miró en el espejo al salir de la ducha e hizo una mueca. No lucía como un adulto. Se veía incluso más joven de lo que realmente era. Maldición, cuando Tom terminara de crecer todos creerían que él era el hermano menor.  
Se seguía mirando al espejo todavía cuando escuchó movimiento tras él, rápidamente se giró con la mano levantada para lanzar el primer hechizo que le viniera a la cabeza contra cualquiera que estuviera en el baño con él.  
Sus ojos se abrieron cuando miró fijamente aquellos ojos azules, se quedó helado. Tom estaba parado en la puerta observándolo. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo el chico parado allí mirándolo, pero el pensar que alguien lo miraba mientras estaba desnudo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.  
Harry no sabía cuánto rato estuvieron parados mirándose. Era como si alguien más estuviera controlando su cuerpo. No podía moverse aunque hubiera querido. Si no hubiera sabido que no podía ser cierto, habría creído que alguien le había lanzado la maldición Imperius.  
Cuando su cuerpo se contrajo en piel de gallina recordó que estaba sin ropa. No entendía cómo pudo olvidar ese hecho. Quizá era la forma en que Tom lo miraba, como un predador listo para saltar sobre su presa.  
Lentamente, como si temiera sacar al chico de su trance, Harry retrocedió hasta la ducha donde podría esconderse de la mirada de Tom.  
Por un momento pareció que Tom iba a seguirlo. Luego el chico parpadeó y miró alrededor como su no hubiera notado que había entrado al baño. Cuando su mirada regresó a Harry, que ahora estaba escondido tras la cortina de la ducha, se sonrojó.  
—Eh… yo… yo vine a traerte tu túnica. La olvidaste en tu habitación y no quería que te pasearas por la casa desnudo.  
Si Harry no lo conociera no habría notado que el chico estaba sonrojado. Pero por su pálidez era difícil decir. Asintió.  
—Sí, gracias. ¿Te molestaría, tú sabes, salir del baño para que pueda cambiarme?  
Tom se le quedó mirando, al parecer tratando de entender lo que le había dicho. Harry comenzaba a preocuparse, ¿acaso de alguna manera había lastimado a Tom? Con su historial uno nunca sabía.  
Tom lo fulminó con la mirada y se dio la vuelta.  
—La próxima vez recuerda cerrar la puerta.  
Con eso salió del baño.  
Harry esperó un momento para ver que no volviera y cerró la puerta con un movimiento de su mano. Mirando hacía abajo suspiró. Al parecer tendría que tomar otra ducha.  
Una muy fría.  
&HT&  
Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse Tom respiró profundamente. Sus manos temblaban y estaba agradecido de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verlo en esos momentos.  
¿Quién habría pensado que pillar a Evan así sería una idea tan buena?  
No es que él lo hubiera planeado, pero nadie necesitaba saber eso.  
Realmente nadie más necesitaba saber qué tipo de cuerpo escondía Evan bajo su túnica. Y si Tom así lo decidía él sería el único en verlo.  
Se había sentido como una eternidad cuando él y Evan se habían mirado en el baño. Había dejado que sus ojos recorrieran el cuerpo del otro, fijándose en cada detalle, tratando de no olvidarlo.  
Los ojos esmeralda que siempre lo habían fascinado. Nunca había visto ojos tan verdes. Después había bajado a sus labios que estaban rojos y ligeramente abiertos, como invitando a su lengua a esa húmeda caverna.  
La siguiente cosa en la que se había enfocado habían sido los pezones. Se preguntaba qué tipo de sonidos haría Evan si los tocara, lamiera, succionara y retorciera. ¿Reaccionaría mejor a toques gentiles o preferiría algo con más fuerza?  
Tom no era para nada un chico inocente. Creciendo en el orfanato y pasando muchas horas de su tiempo en las calles, para evitar a los muggles de dicho orfanato, había visto más que su justa parte de sexo, aunque él nunca lo había intentado.  
Todavía no sabía qué género prefería. No importaba porque jamás permitiría que otra persona usara su cuerpo.  
Sus pensamientos regresaron a Evan y la situación en la que se encontraban. Mientras él lo observaba el joven había comenzado a alejarse de él. Tom había sentido una punzada de… algo, algo que no estaba seguro de lo que era. La única cosa que sabía era que no le gustaba ese sentimiento y tenía algo que ver con la forma en que Evan se había alejado de él.  
Tom sonrió sarcástico. El rubor que había cubierto el rostro de Evan, combinado con el hecho de que el mago había lucido como un ciervo frente a un foco, había hecho una interesante combinación.  
Tomando una decisión, Tom se alejó de la puerta del baño cuando escuchó el agua correr una vez más.  
Se aseguraría que nadie viera nunca lo que él había visto.  
Después de todo, Evan era suyo.  
Aunque le tomaría un tiempo al joven mago comprender lo que eso significaba.  
&HT&  
Cuando Harry finalmente salió del baño Tom no estaba a la vista. Supuso que el chico lo estaría esperando abajo. Finalmente nadie quería llegar atrasado, especialmente ese día.  
Harry caminó lentamente en su túnica nueva. Aunque sabía que no le importaría a aquellos con los que se reuniría, Tom había insistido en que usara su mejor túnica. Tenía que dar una buena impresión.  
Encontró a Tom esperándolo frente a la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flú en la mano. Harry evitó mirarlo a los ojos. No estaba seguro de poder encontrar los ojos del otro chico sin ruborizarse. Era extraño. Más de un puñado de personas lo habían visto desnudo. Los miembros del equipo de Quidditch, los chicos del dormitorio. ¿Por qué le disturbaba tanto que lo hubiera visto Tom?  
Negando con la cabeza Harry le sonrió al chico.  
— ¿Estás listo?  
—Sólo te esperaba a ti. Ahora apúrate o llegarás atrasado.  
Harry rodó los ojos. ¿Con Tom en la casa quién necesitaba padres?  
Salió tropezando de la chimenea en el Caldero Chorreante y Tom lo esperaba listo para agarrarlo y evitar que cayera. Cuando el chico había visto lo terribles que eran sus llegadas se aseguraba de viajar primero para recibirlo a su llegada casa vez que viajaban de esa manera.  
—Gracias— murmuró Harry.  
Tom asintió cortante. El chico se alejó y miró alrededor en el Caldero Chorreante. Aunque todavía era temprano el lugar estaba medio lleno de gente.  
Harry frunció el ceño. No era normal que estuviera tan lleno mucho antes de la hora del almuerzo. Incluso si el Caldero Chorreante tenía el escondido pasaje al Callejón Diagon no significaba que todos lo que pasaban compraban algo. La mayoría sólo andaba de paso.  
Mientras caminaba por la habitación Harry notó varias miradas oscuras que les dirigía la gente. El ambiente sombrío en la sala no ayudaba. Harry sentía como si estuviera caminando sobre agujas.  
Algo había sucedido y él no tenía idea de qué se trataba.  
Una rápida mirada a Tom le dijo que el chico también lo había notado; pero, al igual que él, parecía que Tom tampoco sabía nada.  
Entraron al Callejón Diagon para encontrarlo casi vacío. Harry se estremeció. Todas las veces que había estado ahí había sido casi imposible pasar a través de la gente.  
Lado a lado caminaron hasta Gringotts. Harry se aseguró de estar pendiente de sus alrededores. Aunque no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo no significaba que tuviera que caminar directo al peligro.  
No eran los únicos que andaban por ahí. La gente se apresuraba de tienda en tienda. Era claro que querían terminar con sus compras lo más rápido posible.  
Harry se detuvo en medio de la calle. Ignorando la mirada de enojo de Tom caminó hacía una tienda donde vendían El Profeta. Él nunca había sido fanático del periódico, pero necesitaba saber lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Pagando por el periódico regresó donde Tom y frunció el ceño cuando vio el encabezado:  
GRINDELWALD ANIQUILA ESCUELA MUGGLE CON NIÑOS MÁGICOS.  
Leyendo bien se enteró que cuatro niños mágicos se encontraban en la escuela cuando Grindelwald y sus seguidores decidieron atacar. Todo el artículo se enfocaba en los niños, de los cuales ninguno había sobrevivido, ni sus familias. No decía mucho sobre los muggles.  
—Pobres niños.  
—No comprendo como alguien podría hacer algo así a un niño mágico.  
Harry fulminó con la mirada a Tom.  
—Quiero decir todos ellos, no sólo a los de nuestra raza. Un niño es un niño, su inocencia debería ser protegida lo más posible.  
Sin permitir que Tom tuviera la oportunidad de discutir, Harry pasó por las puertas de Gringotts.  
Entró al vestíbulo con Tom a sus talones. Como siempre la vista era impresionante. Nada como Hogwarts, pero era el primer edificio mágico al que había entrado.  
Harry caminó hacía el mostrador y esperó con ansias a que el gnomo notara su presencia. Cuando el gnomo finalmente levantó la mirada de los papeles en los que estaba trabajando, Harry le obsequió una de sus mejores sonrisas.  
—Buenas tardes, señor. Mi nombre es Evan James y vengo para ver lo de un trabajo.  
El gnomo lo miró largo tiempo antes de asentir.  
—Usted es el esperado señor James. Sígame y lo llevaré donde será decidido si usted trabaja con nosotros o no.  
Antes de seguir al gnomo Harry se dio la vuelta y le hizo un saludo con la mano a Tom. Se sentía mal por dejar solo al chico, pero no podía llevarlo con él. Además era seguro que Tom sería capaz de cuidar de sí mismo durante el corto tiempo que estaría a solas, y dudaba que los gnomos permitieran que algo sucediera.  
Harry siguió al gnomo a una parte de Gringotts que no había visto antes. Nunca había tenido tiempo de mirar mucho, así que casi se rompió el cuello mirando a todos lados, tratando de fijarse en todos los detalles.  
Se detuvieron frente a una puerta cerrada hecha de algún tipo de material negro. Harry miró al gnomo que no había dejado de verlo a él.  
—Ragnok está esperando por usted al otro lado de la puerta. Si sabe lo que es mejor para usted, lo tratara con respeto.  
Harry sólo asintió.  
—Gracias por mostrarme el camino.  
El gnomo lo miró ligeramente sorprendido.  
—Quizá no eres tan idiota como los demás magos, pero eso sólo el tiempo lo mostrará.  
Con aquellas palabras Harry fue dejado frente a la puerta. Tragó en seco y tocó tres veces antes de que una voz le dijera que entrara al misterio que había en la siguiente habitación.  
El gnomo Ragnok estaba sentado tras un gran escritorio en medio de la habitación. Había varios papeles esparcidos sobre el escritorio. No levantó la mirada cuando Harry entró, sino que continuó leyendo uno de los documentos.  
Inseguro sobre qué hacer, Harry se quedó donde estaba mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él. Era obvio que los gnomos sólo usaban dinero en las cosas más necesarias. No hacían alarde de su riqueza de ninguna manera. Todo tenía su uso, desde la lámpara en el escritorio hasta la pluma que el gnomo sostenía en su mano.  
Finalmente, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Ragnok levantó la vista del papel en el que había estado trabajo y sus ojos negros se posaron en Harry.  
—Tome asiento, señor James, y comencemos la reunión. El tiempo es dinero.  
Harry asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Ragnok.  
El gnomo lo miró largo rato. No lo fulminó con la mirada o lo observó como si no valiera nada. En lugar de ello parecía estar evaluando si él les serviría de algo.  
—Me dijeron que está buscando trabajo.  
Harry asintió sin dejar de mirarlo.  
—Sí, señor.  
— ¿Qué le hace creer que tiene lo necesario para trabajar con nosotros?  
Harry respiró profundamente. Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso. Por lo que recordaba de los gnomos, no eran aficionados a los magos. La única razón por la que trabajaban con ellos era por su dinero. Ellos no tenían razón para trabajar con él.  
—Para ser honesto no estoy seguro. Pero creo que seré capaz de aprender mucho al trabajar con ustedes—. El gnomo lo miró sorprendido, aunque hizo bien en ocultarlo—. Sé que ustedes quieren ganar dinero y yo también. Yo soy muy bueno en proteger casas. Debido a los tiempos en los que vivimos las personas tienden a pagar bastante por protección. Nos beneficiaría a ambos que yo trabajara para ustedes protegiendo las casas de las personas.  
— ¿Tienes experiencia protegiendo casas?  
Harry sonrió ante la pregunta.  
—Protegí mi propia casa. Hasta el momento no hemos tenido problemas. Y las protecciones que todavía no sé, puedo aprenderlas rápidamente.  
El gnomo asintió levemente con la cabeza.  
—He estado revisando tus papeles. Se ven aceptables. Dice que vienes de América. ¿Por qué te mudaste aquí cuando sabes que hay guerra?  
—Hay guerra donde uno mire. Aquí o en otro país no hace mucha diferencia. Además me enteré de que tenía un pariente con vida aquí, así que decidí vivir con él. Funciona bien para ambos. Él tiene un lugar donde vivir y yo tengo una familia.  
El gnomo no se veía interesado en saber sobre su historia personal, así que Harry no dijo más.  
—Dime sobre esas protecciones que tienes alrededor de tu hogar.  
Harry comenzó la explicación sobre las diferentes protecciones que había lanzando y las que tenía planeado utilizar después.  
Ragnok asintió.  
—Bien, no veo razón por la que no debería emplearlo. Felicitaciones, señor James, ahora es empleado del Banco Mágico de Gringotts. Trate de no actuar como los de su raza y estoy seguro de que le irá muy bien. Usted comprenderá que no tratamos muy amablemente a aquellos que intentan engañarnos.  
Harry se puso de pie y le hizo una pequeña reverencia al asombrado gnomo.  
—Estoy seguro de que ambos estaremos satisfechos con este acuerdo. No se preocupe, yo buscaré la salida.  
Después de otra breve reverencia dejó al gnomo sin palabras tras él y volvió por donde había venido. Había salido mejor que lo que había pensado. Ahora sólo tenía que asegurarse de no cometer ningún error.  
Encontró a Tom esperándolo en el vestíbulo. El chico estaba parado cerca de la puerta y se veía más aburrido de cómo Harry lo había dejado. Todos los gnomos parecían ignorarlo, lo que no era sorpresa. Harry sabía que sólo le prestaban atención a aquellos con los que podrían hacer un trato que involucrara dinero.  
Con una sonrisa Harry corrió hacía el chico y abrazó al asombrado mago.  
—Hola, Tom, ¿me extrañaste?  
—Evan, ¿tus tutores nunca te dijeron que no se corría dentro?— siseó el chico dándose la vuelta quedando frente a frente.  
Harry sonrió y lo soltó.  
—Realmente no. Pero sí me dijeron que si algún extraño me ofrecía dulces debía irme con él—. Ante la choqueada expresión de Tom, Harry rió antes de tomarlo de la mano, jalándolo—. Vamos, necesitamos celebrar mi nuevo trabajo.  
—Eres extraño. No…, olvida eso, estás verdaderamente loco.  
Harry sólo tarareó más feliz de lo que había estado hacía mucho tiempo


	21. Capítulo XXI

Tom miraba a Evan trabajar por el rabillo del ojo. El joven mago parecía estar de buen humor mientras tarareaba suavemente.  
Se veía relajado, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Se le veía calmado y actuaba como el adulto que era. Tan diferente a como había sido por la mañana.  
— ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!  
Con un grito Tom saltó de la cama sólo para enredarse en las sábanas y caer al suelo. Desde ahí fulminó con la mirada a su tutor—. Buenos días, pequeño Tommy.  
La única respuesta de Tom fue un fuerte gruñido. Sin querer levantarse de donde estaba, se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana y trató de volver a dormir.  
—No seas así…  
Viendo que Tom no se levantaría pronto, Evan decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.  
Harry, inclinándose sobre el otro chico, le quitó la sábana y atacó sus costados con los dedos. Rápidamente tuvo al chico de trece años riendo.  
— ¡Para o vas a lamentarlo!— gritó Tom entre risas. Ahora que el chico estaba despierto, Evan se alejó— ¡Me las pagarás!  
Evan sólo hizo una reverencia.  
—Puedes intentarlo, pero nunca lo lograrás— dijo antes de echarse a reír.  
Su risa murió cuando Tom se puso de pie, fulminándolo con una mirada que prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa.  
Harry tarareó una de las pocas melodías que conocía. No podía recordar la letra, pero sabía que la había oído en la radio en casa de los Dursley.  
Mientras movía su varita y murmuraba las palabras, sintió la protección fijarse en la ventana. Su primera clienta era una mujer mayor que parecía pensar lo peor sobre sus vecinos. En el poco tiempo en que realmente había escuchado los comentarios derogatorios de la mujer, habría aprendido que ella era más paranoica que Ojo Loco Moody. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?  
Ya que la magia sin varita no era algo que normalmente hacían los magos tenía que usar su varita mientras trabajaba. La sentía extraña contra su piel de una buena manera; como un amigo perdido que había vuelto a casa.  
Ya que la casa era de tres pisos se encontró rápidamente balanceándose de una escalera. Prefería su escoba a una escalera, pero ya que las protecciones debían hacerse con extremo cuidado no podía hacerlo así.  
Miró hacía abajo y se estremeció. La señora era dueña de un perro que le recordaba mucho a Ripper, el perro de tía Marge. No comprendía cómo alguien podía querer a algo así.  
Ignorando al perro del infierno Harry verificó la ventana recién protegida. No quería tener que repetir el trabajo, no en su primer día.  
Casi perdió su varita cuando algo golpeó la escalera con fuerza. Mirando hacía abajo fulminó con la mirada al perro. La única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía hacer tanto ruido?  
El perro atacó la escalera y Harry se aferró con fuerza con una mano mientras que con la otra aferró la varita.  
—Vete.  
El perro sólo gruñó.  
Cuando sintió la varita soltársele, Harry saltó. No permitiría que el perro tomara la varita. Era la única cosa que tenía para defenderse de Voldemort.  
Con un grito dejo la escalera y agarró su varita en plena caída. Le sacó la lengua al perro antes de que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo.  
Cayó con fuerza al suelo y el aire dejó sus pulmones. Se dio la vuelta y quedó de estómago en el suelo, con el pasto en la cara.  
No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Pudieron ser horas o sólo segundos. Todo lo que le importaba era sentir su varita en la mano. Ni había manera de que fuera a soltar algo que le había salvado la vida en innumerables ocasiones.  
Mientras intentaba llenar sus pulmones de aire sintió manos en su cuerpo. Con un gemido intentó alejarlas. Quien fuera la persona, era molesta. Quería que lo dejaran solo hasta que pudiera abrir los ojos para ver si había algún daño.  
Al menos el perro, al parecer, se había marchado. Ya no podía oírlo, lo que debía considerar como una bendición.  
No podía comprender por qué a la gente les gustaban tanto.  
—Será mejor que estés bien, Evan. Si no lo estás me aseguraré de que no dejes más tu cama. ¡Merlín! Sólo abre los ojos y dí algo.  
Escuchar la preocupada voz de Tom tan cerca provocó que toda la sangre se fuera de su rostro. Era cierto que vivían en la misma casa y dormían en la misma cama, pero no era seguido el que pudiera oír al chico tan preocupado. ¿Acaso era posible que Tom de verdad se preocupara por él?  
Gruñendo alejó las manos que estaban sobre él y se dio la vuelta. Abrió los ojos y miró molesto el cielo azul.  
—Sabía que había una razón por la que no me gustaban los perros.  
No pudo decir nada más porque cierto chico lo abrazó hasta la muerte. Desde que había salido de San Mungo Tom lo trataba como su pudiera romperse o ser votado por un viento fuerte en cualquier momento. Decir que era molesto era poco.  
—En serio, Tom. Estoy bien, así que tómalo con calma. Hace falta más que una caída de una escalera para dejarte solo. Recuerda, la familia permanece unida.  
Tom se sentó a su lado con el ceño fruncido.  
—Pensé que te ocuparías más de ti. Honestamente, han pasado sólo seis meses desde que saliste de San Mungo, no pensé que querías volver.  
Harry se estremeció.  
—Créeme, no volveré nunca allí. Te juro que esos sanadores son malvados. No hay otra palabra para describirlos.  
Tom se limitó a negar con la cabeza.  
— ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? ¿Nada roto? ¿Sin dolor?  
Sabiendo que era mejor no mencionar el conocido dolor en los pulmones, Harry negó.  
—No, estoy bien. No moriré por esto. Ahora deja que me levante para poder continuar con mi trabajo. No quiero que la señora contacte a Gringotts porque no hago mi trabajo.  
Aunque era claro que Tom quería que se quedara allí en vez de levantase, Harry se puso de pie y se quedó un momento así hasta ver que sus pulmones no empeorarían. Podía lidiar con el dolor que sentía ahora y no había manera de que dejara que Tom supiera que quizá había algo mal con él.  
Frunció el ceño al subir la escalera de nuevo. Había creído que los sanadores en San Mungo se habrían dado cuenta si había algo mal con él; ya que ellos no habían dicho nada creyó que significaba que no tenía nada.  
No haría que las personas se preocuparan por algo que a lo mejor estaba imaginando.  
T&H  
Después del vuelco acrobático de Evan, Tom estuvo pendiente en lo que estaba trabajando el joven mago. No se arriesgaría a que su tutor hiciera otra estupidez.  
Mientra Evan trabajaba él, Tom, aprovechó la oportunidad de mirar con más detenimiento al otro. No podía creer que Evan hubiera salido de la caída sin ninguna lesión. Por eso lo miraba con más atención mientras trabajaba.  
Cuando vio saltar a Evan de la escalera sin razón aparente sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Ver al mago caer a la tierra era una de las peores cosas que había experimentado. Sólo superado por aquella vez en que el profesor Slughorn lo había llevado a San Mundo después de que Evan fue herido.  
Con todos los problemas en los que Evan se metía a veces se preguntaba cuál de los dos era el mayor.  
Aunque no podía ver sangre el joven se movía como si sintiera dolor. Mantenía sus movimientos al mínimo y a veces su brazo daba una sacudida dolorosa. Desde donde Tom estaba parado parecía que su espalda había recibido el impacto con más fuerza. Probablemente estaría adolorido por días.  
Mientras que él era bueno en esconder cosas, nunca sería tan bueno como para esconder algo de un Slytherin. No especialmente cuando Tom realmente estaba fijándose si estaba herido o no. Tendría que hablar con Evan sobre esconderle lesiones. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo protegería si no sabía que había algo mal?  
H&T  
Harry sabía que Tom lo miraba, pero intentó ignorarlo. Sabía que el chico sólo quería lo mejor para él, pero podía encargarse de sí mismo. Era lo que había hecho durante la mayor parte de su vida.  
Mientras protegía la última ventana suspiró, asegurándose de que Tom no lo escuchara. Tenía que hacer que el chico comprendiera que al ser el mayor de los dos era capaz de hacerse cargo de ambos. Aunque la diferencia de edad entre ambos no era grande, todas las personas del mundo supondrían que era él el responsable.  
El dolor en los pulmones no se fue como habría esperado. Y el dolor en la espalda después de la caída no ayudaba con la situación. Sólo quería acostarse y dormir, pero sabía que debía terminar el trabajo primero.  
Cuando sintió la última protección asentándose en su lugar bajó de la escalera. Sabía que no debía intentar saltar de nuevo…, bueno, sólo si era necesario.  
Sonriendo vio el rostro enojado de Tom. El chico no había dejado de mirarlo mientras trabajaba. Algo le decía que Tom no le creyó cuando le dijo que estaba bien.  
—Relájate, Tom. El trabajo está terminado. Vamos al "Cabeza de Puerco" a celebrar.  
Tom asintió.  
—Está bien, vamos.  
—Sólo dame un momento. Debo avisarle a la señora que ya terminé antes de marcharme.  
Harry se alejó rápidamente de Tom, todo el tiempo sintiendo la mirada del chico sobre él. ¿Acaso Tom creía que se metía en problemas sólo apra molestarlo?  
Tocó la puerta y espero a que la señora saliera. Del otro lado de la puerta pudo escuchar un gruñido y se estremeció. Si podía evitarlo nunca más se acercaría a un perro pequeño.  
No tenía problemas con los perros grandes. Realmente los perros grandes le recordaban a su padrino, Sirius. Aunque le entristecía era mejor que aquellos perros pequeños. Eran molestos, bulliciosos y no hacían nada bueno. Y tienden a morder con fuerza.  
Justo cuando comenzaba a dudar que la mujer apareciera la puerta se abrió. Harry se paró derecho y le sonrió escondiendo el dolor que sentía. Decidió ignorar al perro que le gruñía por entre las piernas de la mujer.  
—Buenas tardes. Venía a avisarle que ya he terminado y me retiro. El pago debe ser enviado a los gnomos en estos días. Espero que esté satisfecha con mi trabajo.  
La mujer era baja y delgada. Incluso Harry era más alto que ella. Aún así sus grises ojos no dejaban duda de que ella siempre conseguía lo que quería.  
—Bien. Ahora deja mi terreno antes de que llame a los Aurores. Y dile a esos gnomos que cobran demasiado por el trabajo. Es mejor que sea bueno o si no sabrás de mí.  
Harry sólo asintió y la mujer siguió hablando. Años de vivir con tía Petunia le habían enseñado a no poner atención. Mientras asintiera en los momentos adecuados la mujer no lo notaría.  
Cuando sintió que la mujer había hablado lo suficiente hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
—Desafortunadamente tengo que irme. Hay alguien al que no puedo dejar esperando.  
La mujer suspiró.  
—Los jóvenes de estos días. En mi juventud sabíamos escuchar, pero ahora sólo viven apurados. Bueno, lárgate.  
Se alejó de la puerta y dio la vuelta. Harry caminó sin mirar atrás hacía donde Tom lo esperaba.  
H&T  
Harry hizo una mueca al ver su espalda en el espejo. Un gran moretón cubría la mayor parte de su piel. Con razón sentía dolor cada vez que se movía. Sin duda estaría adolorido por un par de días.  
Se encogió de hombros y se puso el pijama. Al menos ahora podría dormir. La cena en el Cabeza de Puerco había sido agradable aunque Tom lo había estado observando todo el rato. Era medio espeluznante. Tendría que hablar con el chico sobre ello.  
Pero ahora sólo quería costarse. Sabía que Tom ya lo estaba esperando. Pese a sus protestas Tom se rehusaba a dejarlo dormir solo. Cada vez que trataba que el chico durmiera en su propia cama éste le recordaba que igual vendría más tarde, ya que dormir en la misma cama era lo único que evitaba las pesadillas.  
Con un movimiento de varita Harry apagó la luz del baño y se dirigió a su habitación.  
Contrario a lo que había creído, Tom todavía no se acostaba. En lugar de ello estaba parado a lado de la cama, esperándolo.  
Harry le sonrió inseguro de lo que sucedería. La mirada en los ojos de Tom lo puso nervioso. Le recordaba levemente a cómo Voldemort lo miraba, pero en vez de odio había otra cosa, algo que no sabía lo que era.  
—Eh…, hola, Tom. ¿Listo para dormir? Después de todo ha sido un día largo y tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana.  
Harry se quedó helado cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba tras él. Tom no tenía una varita en sus manos y Harry no estaba preparado para el uso de magia sin varita del chico.  
Tragó en seco y miró a Tom con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué estaba tramando? No podía pensar en ninguna razón para que el chico actuara así. Tom se alejó de la cama y Harry se quedó allí parado, lo más cerca de la puerta sin realmente tocarla.  
—Acuéstate.  
La orden fue directa y no daba pie a discusión. Pero Harry no se movió. ¿Acaso Tom había estado actuando todo el tiempo? ¿Acaso iba a mostrar su verdadero rostro ahora? ¿Había estado jugando con él todo ese tiempo?  
Negó con la cabeza ante la orden de Tom, pero también para aclarar sus pensamientos. Sabía que Tom no le haría nada malo. El chico no era Voldemort. Tenía sentimientos y no era para nada como el cara de serpiente que conocería en el futuro.  
Se estremeció cuando Tom movió su mano y sintió un jalón en el estómago. Aunque intentó resistirse su cuerpo fue jalado hacía la cama contra su voluntad.  
Apenas su cuerpo cayó sobre el colchón, Harry comenzó a moverse al otro lado de la cama. De ninguna manera se quedaría en la cama sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Harry no tuvo oportunidad de dejar la cama antes de que su cuerpo dejara de moverse. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando notó a Tom acercarse a él. El chico acomodó su cuerpo para que quedara de estómago con los brazos en los costados y le quitó la parte de arriba del pijama.  
— ¿Qué crees que estás…?  
—Cállate— dijo Tom fuerza y Harry cerró la boca.  
Ahora no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Si Tom quería matarlo era libre para hacerlo. Quizá se suponía que ya debía estar muerto de todas maneras.  
Decir que Harry se sorprendió al sentir algo frío y húmedo en la piel de su espalda sería innecesario. Trató de girarse para ver qué estaba sucediendo, pero una mano firme en medio de su espalda se lo impidió.  
—Quédate quieto mientras trabajo. ¿Cómo podías moverte con ese moretón?  
Harry trató de encogerse de hombros pero terminó haciendo una mueca.  
—He tenido peores.  
Dio un gritito cuando Tom le dio una palmada en la cabeza.  
—Eso no es lo que quería decir. Cuando sientes dolor debes avisarme para que pueda encargarme de ti.  
Harry sonrió.  
—No sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mí, Tom.  
—No lo hago—. Podía escuchar a Tom moverse—. Es sólo que eres un inútil como tutor.  
Harry conocía bien al chico para saber que esa no era la única razón por la que estaba haciendo esto.  
Resistió el hacer una mueca cuando Tom comenzó a trabajar en su espalda. Aunque dudaba que el chico hubiera hecho esto antes tenía talento. No había otra manera de describir lo que estaba sintiendo.  
Se sintió mal por lo que había pensado de Tom. Sí, Voldemort había sido su archienemigo en su tiempo, pero Tom no era más que un niño. No había manera de que pudiera matar a alguien.  
Mientras Tom esparcía un ungüento con mal aroma en su espalda, Harry comenzó a relajarse lentamente. Era la combinación del dolor que disminuía y de las manos del chico en su espalda.  
De repente Tom se detuvo y Harry suspiró. Había disfrutado la sensación de esas manos en su espalda. Sus músculos estaban relajados y no sentía deseos de moverse para nada.  
Tom se acostó en la cama y se acurrucó a su lado. Harry esperó hasta asegurarse que el chico durmiera profundamente para poder expulsar la magia de su cuerpo.  
Tomando nuevamente el control de su cuerpo, Harry apagó la luz y abrazó a Tom. El chico sólo murmuró algo entre sueños, pero no despertó.  
Como Tom no despertó, Harry levantó levemente la cabeza. Sólo para quedar cara a cara con Tom.  
Temeroso de despertarlo posó un ligero beso en la frente del chico.  
—Gracias, Tom.  
La única respuesta que recibió fue un ligero ronquido. Harry meneó la cabeza y se acomodó para dormir.  
Sabía que podía confiar en que Tom se encargaría de él si algo sucedía.


	22. Capítulo XXII.

— ¿Señor James?  
Harry levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo al mismo tiempo que escondía el título. No era prudente que la gente se enterara de que estaba estudiando para ser un Animago. Ni siquiera le había dicho nada a Tom sobre su investigación.  
Se levantó de la silla cuando vio la cabeza del gnomo en la chimenea.  
—Buenos días, Ragnok. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?  
Se acomodó en el suelo frente a la chimenea. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que era sentarse en el suelo frente al fuego compró una alfombra y la colocó allí. Eso le permitía estar en una posición confortable mientras hablaba con alguien por flú, en lugar de estar todo el tiempo inclinado. También amortiguaba el dolor cuando salía del fuego y Tom no estaba allí para ayudarlo.  
La cabeza del gnomo asintió.  
—Hay un nuevo trabajo. La noble y antigua Casa Nott quiere que renueves las protecciones anti-aparición en la casona principal y lo quieren hoy. Te sugiero que vayas pronto. Si tienes suerte no te pillará la lluvia.  
Harry miró por la ventana. Había más de unas cuantas nubes fuera, pero nada de qué preocuparse.  
—Dígales que voy en camino—. Sin más palabras la cabeza desapareció y Harry se encontró solo en la sala— ¡Hubert!  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera el fantasma a través de una pared.  
—Sea lo que sea yo no lo hice.  
Harry sólo sonrió divertido porque el fantasma frente a él evitaba su mirada.  
—Me enteraré de lo que hiciste cuando regrese a casa. Si Tom vuelve antes que yo dile que fui a trabajar en unas protecciones para la casa principal de los Nott. No debería demorarme mucho.  
Tomó un poco de polvos flú de una jarra y los arrojó a la chimenea. Cuando las llamas se volvieron verdes tomó su varita y entró al fuego.  
—Casona principal Nott.  
Salió del fuego en lo que parecía ser la chimenea de los Nott. Esta vez logró mantenerse en sus dos pies sin ayuda de nadie.  
Mirando alrededor Harry se percató de que estaba en una especie de estudio. Un gran escritorio con una pila de documentos dominaba la estancia. Libreros llenos de viejos libros y artefactos tapizaban las paredes. En el piso había una suave alfombra. Harry tenía el presentimiento de que sus pies se hundirían en ella si estuviera descalzo.  
Opuesto al escritorio en lugar de pared había un gran ventanal. Harry comprendió por qué lo habían hecho. Mientras uno trabajaba tendría una vista espectacular del precioso jardín que obviamente era atendido por elfos domésticos.  
El sonido del papel hizo que su atención volviera al escritorio. Se sonrojó cuando vio al hombre mirándolo fijamente. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquél lo había estado observando desde que había entrado al lugar.  
No había manera de que no estuviera relacionado con Theodore Nott, quien había estado en su mismo curso en Hogwarts pero había sido sorteado en Slytherin.  
—Hola. Mi nombre es Evan James y soy el hacedor de protecciones.  
El hombre asintió secamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.  
—Soy Lord Nott. No creí que vendría tan rápido. Normalmente, cuando uno manda a esos gnomos a que hagan algo se toman su tiempo en hacerlo, e igual cobran demasiado.  
Harry cambió su peso de pie en pie.  
—Decidí que era mejor comenzar el trabajo lo más pronto posible.  
Si tenía suerte terminaría pronto y volvería a casa antes de que Tom regresara de su visita a la mansión Malfoy.  
—Muy bien. Le mostraré el camino para que pueda comenzar.  
Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró nuevamente cuando el Lord se había puesto de pie y se dirigía hacía él.  
—De verdad, no es necesario. Sólo llame a un elfo doméstico y comenzaré.  
—No, no servirá. Eres una buena excusa para dejar el trabajo. Además, ¿cómo puedo dejar a una belleza como tú caminar tan desprotegido?  
Contra su voluntad Harry sintió sonrojarse.  
—Gracias…, creo.  
—No hay problema. Ahora dime, ¿cómo alguien tan adorable como tú decidió trabajar como hacedor de protecciones?  
Antes de que pudiera alejarse el hombre lo tomó de un brazo. La única manera de soltarse sería empujándolo. Harry no tenía deseos de ser maleducado, así que decidió ignorar el gesto.  
Dejó que el hombre lo guiara por la casa principal. Ya que las únicas casas sangrepura a las que había entrado eran la Madriguera y Grimmauld Place, a Harry le costó ocultar lo impresionado que estaba.  
Filas y filas de retratos los siguieron con los ojos durante el camino. Aunque ninguno de ellos dijo nada aún así no se sintió bienvenido. La única razón por la que no decía nada era porque estaba siendo acompañado por el Lord de la casa.  
Aunque se impresionó por la casa principal, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mejor cuando salieron al patio. El lugar no se sentía como un hogar. La casa principal era para lucirse con las personas. Prefería su casa pequeña.  
— ¿Quiere usted una nuevo proteción anti-aparición, verdad?  
—Sí, alrededor de la casona principal. Sólo necesitan ser actualizadas así que no creo que demore demasiado.  
Harry miró al cielo, donde se reunían nubes de lluvia.  
—Eso espero.  
Sacó su varita ignorando al otro mago. No tenía que preocuparse por esconderla, ya que Tom no estaba alrededor para verla.  
Por suerte, las protecciones anti-aparición era las que más hacía. Debido a Grindelwald muchos temían despertar con una varita apuntándoles al rostro.  
Pero renovar una protección era más difícil que hacerla de la nada. Tenía que asegurarse de que las nuevas y las antiguas protecciones calzaran a la perfección. Si no se hacía de la forma correcta, en el mejor de los casos, la protección no funcionaría; el el peor podía terminar haciendo volar en mil pedazos todo el lugar.  
Harry levantó la mirada cuando sintió gotas de lluvia en el rostro. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la lluvia comenzara a caer con más fuerza y él quedara empapado. Maldijo su suerte. Recién había comenzado el trabajo y ya había comenzado a llover. Dudaba que más personas tuvieran que soportar el tipo de suerte con la que había nacido.  
Pero ya había comenzado y no podía detenerse. Si no continuaba…, mejor no pensar en lo que podría suceder.  
La lluvia lo empapó completamente y se sintió helado hasta los huesos. Estaba temblando con tanta fuerza que era difícil decir los hechizos sin mezclar palabras.  
Todo el tiempo en el que trabajó estuvo solo. Lord Nott lo había dejado apenas había comenzado a llover diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Harry estaba conciente de que podía ser visto desde el estudio y si no hubiera estado trabajando lo habría maldecido. Había esperado que Nott sintiera lástima por él e hiciera algo para cubrirlo de la lluvia, pero no había tenido esa suerte.  
Parado solo en la lluvia, Harry se dio cuenta de que extrañaba a Tom. La mayor parte del tiempo el chico lo seguía cuando iba a trabajar. Después del accidente de la escalera Tom se veía reluctante a dejarlo solo. Aunque era molesta la foma en que el chico lo miraba, Harry odiaba cuando no estaba.  
Hizo el último movimiento con su varita y se quedó bien quieto mientras las protecciones se fusionaban.  
Suspiró cansado y se estiró. Casi gruñó cuando comenzó a caminar la distancia hacia la casa principal. Su cuerpo estaba helado, adolorido y tieso. No era algo que disfrutara. Pasó por los retratos que lo fulminaban con los ojos sin mirarlos. Todo lo que quería era ir a casa y acostarse. Aunque estaba seguro de haberse saltado el almuerzo no sentía hambre.  
Dentro de la casa principal fue recibido por un elfo doméstico.  
—El amo dice que lo siente, pero fue llamado a una reunión. Debby debe acompañar al mago hacía la chimenea.  
Harry asintió.  
—Dile a tu amo…, quiero decir, a Lord Nott, que las protecciones anti-aparición han sido actualizadas y Gringotts estará esperando el pago.  
—Debby es una buena elfina. Debby le dirá al amo Nott lo que el mago trabajador dijo.  
Harry se sintió agradecido cuando salió en su propia chimenea. Le dolía la cabeza, su nariz había comenzado a gotear y le dolía la garganta.  
Se sentía como si estuviera en el infierno.  
Murmuró un saludo a Hubert y después de enterarse de que Tom todavía no regresaba subió las escaleras. Se apoyó contra la pared mientras se desvestía. Sin importarle el desorden que estaba dejado alrededor y el hecho de que todavía ni entraba a la habitación.  
Después de sacarse la última prenda de ropa sin caer, entró a la habitación a tropezones dejando la puerta abierta tras él. Se arrastró hasta la cama. Tiritando se escondió bajo las mantas y cerró los ojos.  
Sólo le tomó unos segundo caer en un sueño inquieto.  
T&H  
Cuando Tom salió de la chimenea, elegante como siempre, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Venía de una reunión con sus seguidores. Normalmente les habría ordenado a todos que se reunieran, pero debido al aumento de los ataque de Grindelwald más y más familias sangrepuras salían del país creyendo que estarían a salvo.  
Se quedó quieto cuando notó lo silencioso que estaba a su alrededor. Evan debía estar trabajando en la cena, pero no olía nada desde la cocina.  
En lugar de salir corriendo como un Gryffindor, pensó, las opciones de que Evan hubiera sido llamado a trabajar eran altas. En ese caso el joven habría dejado algún mensaje para él.  
— ¡Hubert!— llamó y el fantasma atravesó el techo— ¿Evan ha ido a trabajar?  
—Sí, lo llamaron para hacer unas protecciones pero regresó hace un par de horas.  
Tom frunció el ceño ante esas palabras.  
— ¿Entonces dónde está?  
—En su habitación.  
— ¿Qué está haciendo allí?  
—Creo que está dormido.  
— ¿Pero por qué…? ¿Sabes? No importa, yo subiré a verlo.  
Tom pasó a lado de Hubert. Había pasado a través de un fantasma durante su primer curso; era un error que no volvería a repetir.  
Encontró la puerta a la habitación de Evan entreabierta. Aunque dormía con el joven aún no veía esa habitación como suya.  
—Evan, ¿estás allí?  
Cuando no recibió respuesta abrió la puerta completamente y entró a la apenas iluminada habitación.  
Al principio no vio a Evan. El mago no estaba sentado en el escritorio ni cerca de la ventana mirando el atardecer.  
Recordando lo que había dicho Hubert sobre que creía que Evan estaba durmiendo, Tom miró la cama. Sólo podía ver la parte superior de lo que debía ser la cabeza del otro mago. El resto del cuerpo estaba escondido bajo las sábanas. El bulto en la cama tiritaba pese a la cálida temperatura de la habitación.  
Frunciendo más el ceño, Tom se acercó. No le gustaba que Evan no reaccionara a su presencia. Sabía que el joven mago tenía el sueño ligero y normalmente despertaba al menor ruido.  
—Evan James, eres terrible fingiendo estar dormido, así que deja de actuar antes de que me obligues a hacer algo que lamentarás— .Gruñó al no recibir respuesta—. No digas que no te lo advertí.  
Con un movimiento de su mano, Evan salió disparado de la cama. Tom miró sin palabras cómo el joven golpeó la pared y luego cayó al suelo sin moverse. En otras ocasiones, cuando él trataba algo así, el joven reaccionaba antes de tocar la pared. Cielos, no era muy seguido que atrapaba a Evan acostado en la cama.  
Sus pies lo llevaron rápidamente adonde yacía Evan. Aunque no estaba diciendo nada comenzó a sentirse preocupado. No el tipo "mi tutor está actuando de manera extraña", sino del tipo "¡Oh, cielo santo! algo debió sucederle a Evan mientras yo no estaba".  
Se arrodilló a lado del joven y movió la sábana, que había salido disparada con él.  
Tom hizo un lumus sin varita y con ayuda de la luz se acercó a Evan para ver qué tenía de malo.  
El cabello del joven estaba mojado de transpiración y estaba extremadamente pálido. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba temblando. Tenía los brazos alredor de su torso, como si intentara darse calor.  
—Sólo tú te enfermarías apenas yo salgo de la puerta.  
No recibió de nuevo una respuesta y frunció todavía más el ceño.  
¿Qué hacía la gente normal cuando alguien estaba enfermo? En el orfanato él nunca había estado enfermo y se mantenía alejado de los demás chicos porque ellos creían que sólo empeoraba las cosas. Y en Hogwarts sólo tomaban una poción, dormían un rato y había pasado todo.  
Tom sabía que no había ninguna poción en casa. Y aunque hubiera, no sabía nada sobre ellas. Para alguien que parecía estar preparado para todo, Evan había olvidado algo tan importante como las pociones.  
Puso su mano en la frente del joven para verificar su temperatura. Era un método simple y normalmente no era algo que haría, pero necesitaba saber qué estaba mal con el otro mago.  
Maldijo cuando sintió la fiebre. No estaba ardiendo, pero si no se encargaba de ello de inmediato, empeoraría.  
Pensando en alguien que podría ayudarlo cayó en la cuenta de que estaba solo. No confiaba en nadie para que se encargara de su Evan. El profesor Slughorn estaba en otro país recolectando ingredientes para pociones y no podría ayudarlo.  
Lo que significaba que tendría que encargarse de la situación él mismo.  
¿Cuán difícil podría ser?  
Levantando la sábana descubrió que Evan estaba desnudo. Explicaba las ropas que había encontrado por la casa.  
Evan había caminado por media casa desnudo.  
Por alguna razón el pensar en Evan caminando sin ropa por ahí provocó que su sangre emigrara al sur.  
Viendo que el joven todavía no dejaba de temblar Tom supo que debía hacer algo o no mejoraría.  
Generalmente un baño tibio sacaba el frío de los huesos.  
Aunque Evan era ligeramente más alto que él y bastante delgado, Tom decidió levitarlo.  
Logró llevarlo al baño sin accidentes y lo dejó en el piso. Eran algo bueno que las baldosas hubieran sido hechizadas para mantenerse cálidas por los antiguos dueños de la casa. O si no se habría sentido mal por dejar a Evan así.  
Después de preparar todo para el baño se dio cuenta de un problema. En la condición en la que se encontraba Evan ahora no estaba en forma de encargarse de sí mismo, menos de darse un baño. Lo que significaba que tendría que ayudarlo.  
Ignoró la ducha a favor de la bañera, era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas. Ya que Evan era tan pequeño habría espacio de sobra para ambos.  
Después de abrir las llaves del agua el chico volvió su atención al joven. Evan no se había movido y por estar inconciente no se sentiría incómodo por la manera en que Tom lo estaba mirando.  
Se dio tiempo de observar el cuerpo frente a él. Había visto a otros chicos desnudos antes, e incluso a Evan cuando éste había olvidado cerrar la puerta del baño.  
Le preocupó ver lo pálido que estaba bajo su bronceado. Su piel estaba cubierta de sudor y un ligero rubor que le daba algo de color a su rostro. Tenía el cuerpo de un corredor y Tom se preguntó qué habría hecho correr a Evan. Aunque el mago se veía libre de preocupaciones y feliz, todavía no había encontrado algo que lo hiciera correr de una pelea.  
Su Evan era fuerte y no se doblegaba ante nadie. Su Evan no debería estar trabajando; en lugar de ello otras personas deberían servirle y ver que cada uno de sus deseos se hicieran realidad.  
Esperen… ¿Su… Evan?  
Sonriendo, Tom decidió que le gustaba cómo calzaban las dos palabras.  
Sólo debería asegurarse de que eso se volviera realidad.  
Cerró el agua y se aseguró de que no estuviera demasiado caliente. No serviría caliente. Se suponía que debía ser un baño placentero, aunque estaba seguro de que él sería el único que lo disfrutaría.  
Después de desvestirse, Tom estiró la mano para tomar a Evan, pero sus dedos se detuvieron justo cuando iba a tocar la piel del joven. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la mano izquierda del otro.  
Entrecerró los ojos al notar la cicatriz. Nadie podía cortar letras en la piel humana de esa manera. El corte era demasiado limpio para ser posible. Sólo sabía de una cosa que podía dar ese resultado.  
Las plumas de sangre habían sido prohibidas dos años antes de su nacimiento, y eran consideradas un objeto oscuro. Cualquiera que lo utilizara en otra persona era sentenciado a Azkaban de por vida.  
Alguien había usado un objeto oscuro en su Evan.  
Y no había sido usada uno o dos veces. El que había hecho eso había obligado a su Evan a sentarse a escribir líneas una y otra vez, muchas veces.  
Alguien debía ser castigado.  
Dudaba que Evan le dijera quién había sido voluntariamente. Tendría que sacarle la información de alguna manera sin que el joven se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.  
Pero ahora tenía otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse.  
Tom tomó a Evan y lo aferró contra sí. Sólo lo hizo porque no podía arriesgarse a dejarlo caer. No tenía nada que ver el hecho de que disfrutaba el contacto piel con piel.  
Se acomodó en la bañera de tal modo que quedara sentado bajo Evan. La cabeza del otro reposando en su hombro. Tom estaba sorprendido de ver lo bien que calzaban juntos. Sabía que sería aún mejor cuando terminara de crecer.  
Con cuidado comenzó a lavar el cabello de Evan. Lo tenía bastante largo y ahora sólo lo hacía ver más femenino de lo que ya era. Se veía mucho mejor que el nido de pájaros con el que Evan había aparecido cuando lo conoció.  
Se sorprendió al notar que el joven parecía apoyarse más en él. Era un mago valioso, aunque era difícil creer lo poderosa que era su magia.  
Tom no pudo evitar que sus manos se quedaran más tiempo del necesario en el cuerpo de Evan. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda y se detuvieron en el trasero. Aunque nunca había estado con nadie, fuera hombre o mujer, sabía lo que supuestamente dos personas podían hacer juntas.  
Si llegaba a estar en esa situación jamás permitiría que alguien lo penetrara.  
Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse se percató de que tendría que salir a menos que él también quisiera enfermarse.  
Gruñendo levantó a Evan y se puso de pie con el mago en su brazos. Evan comenzó a temblar nuevamente y entreabrió los ojos. Tom sintió un repentino deseo de confortarlo.  
—Todo está bien. Estoy aquí para encargarme de ti y me aseguraré de que estés bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte…  
Tom continuó hablando mientras se secaban y Evan cerró los ojos de nuevo. El chico le puso ropa de dormir y con un movimiento de su mano cambió el color gris del pijama a verde. Ese color le sentaba mucho mejor.  
Usó un wingardium leviosa para llevar a Evan a la cama sin despertarlo.  
De pie, a lado de la cama, Tom miró el sonrojado rostro de Evan. Su boca estaba levemente abierta, como invitándolo a tomar una probada.  
Tom nunca había podido decir que no cuando le ofrecían algo.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y dejó que sus labios tocaran los de Evan. Al principio el beso fue incómodo. Tom nunca había besado a nadie y le molestaba que Evan no respondiera al gesto.  
Decidiendo obtener algún tipo de respuesta, Tom usó una táctica más agresiva. Comenzó a succionar el labio inferior de Evan mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo la camisa de dormir del joven; comenzó a pellizcar y retorcer los pezones. Deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca del otro queriendo explorar cada centímetro de ella.  
Tom sonrió mientras lo besaba cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Evan comenzaba a responder a la forma en la que lo estaba tocando. La dura erección era un indicador de que el joven disfrutaba tanto como él.  
Comenzó a frotar su miembro, lo que le obsequió un silencioso pero necesitado gemido de parte del joven. Si no hubiera estado pendiente quizá no lo habría escuchado.  
Mordiendo el labio inferior, Tom metió su mano dentro del pantalón del pijama y envolvió con sus dedos la erección de Evan, haciendo que el mago lanzara su cabeza hacía atrás con un suspiro.  
Tom casi no se atrevía a respirar. Sabía que se metería en problemas si Evan despertaba. Si le preguntaba no podría explicar el por qué estaba haciendo aquello.  
Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran arriba y abajo, cambiando entre movimientos suaves y agresivos, viendo qué reacciones lograba en el otro. Todo el tiempo preguntándose cómo sería si Evan estuviera despierto.  
El joven no aguantó mucho antes de correrse y Tom no estaba satisfecho. Quería más, pero sabía que no podía arriesgarse ahora. Quería que Evan estuviera despierto. Quería poder mirar en esos preciosos ojos verdes. Quería ver la pasión en ellos y quería escuchar a Evan rogar por más.  
Quería que Evan fuera suyo.  
Tom no dudaba que el joven era virgen. Alguien como él era demasiado puro. Todavía no había sido manchado.  
Tom quería ser el que introdujera a Evan a los pecados del mundo.  
Sin hacer ruido, Tom se levantó desde donde había estado arrodillado y miró a Evan. El mago dormía profundamente. Tom no estaba seguro si era por el baño, pero el otro ya se veía mejor.  
¿Quién habría creído que era tan fácil encargarse de alguien?  
Antes de irse, Tom se aseguró de que no quedaran evidencias de lo que había hecho. No sería agradable que el joven se enterara de lo sucedido mientras estaba enfermo.  
Por una vez Tom estuvo contento de que Huber no estuviera a la vista mientras se dirigía de vuelta al baño. Tampoco sería agradable que el fantasma viera cómo su erección se levantaba dentro de sus pantalones.  
Sonrió. Si alguien lo hubiera visto habría creído que Dumbledore tenía razón al decir que era un chico malo.  
Se aseguraría de que Evan fuera suyo.  
Y nadie se interpondría en su camino.


	23. Capítulo XXIII

Dunk.  
No podía creerlo.  
Dunk.  
No podía ser cierto.  
Dunk.  
Después de todos los pasos que había seguido.  
Dunk.  
Harry dejó de golpear su cabeza contra la pared pero siguió fulminando con la mirada el libro que yacía abierto en el suelo jugando al inocente, aunque no lo era para nada.  
Quien hubiera escrito el libro era malvado, así que por ende el libro era malvado.  
No había otra forma de explicarlo.  
Continuó fulminando con la mirada al libro. No era como si alguien fuera a verlo haciendo eso. Hubert había decidido esconderse cuando escuchó a Harry gritar. El fantasma aprendió que era mejor mantener la distancia cuando él estaba así. De esa manera nadie sufría.  
— ¡Maldición!— exclamó pasando una mano por su cabello dejándolo más desordenado de lo que ya estaba.  
Había creído que progresaba. Decidió sentarse y meditar. Se suponía que Tom llevaría ese día a casa a algunos amigos. Harry no tenía dudas de que ninguno de ellos era realmente amigo de Tom. A ellos les gustaba creerlo, pero él, Harry, sabía que Tom no dependía de nadie.  
De vuelta al tema, Tom había invitado a sus amigos después de informarle a él que lo haría. El joven se había asegurado de que todo estuviera listo para ellos. Limpió toda la casa de arriba a abajo. El almuerzo estaba en bandejas de cocina. Sólo era sándwiches, pero Harry pensaba que no estarían muy hambrientos pues venían directo de Hogsmeade.  
Y por último, se había puesto una de sus mejores túnicas. Pensó que al menos podía hacer eso por Tom.  
Después de todo el chico lo había cuidado cuando estuvo enfermo.  
Era algo que nadie había hecho por él antes.  
Harry no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido, pero Tom parecía más posesivo desde aquél día. No era a menudo que el adolescente lo dejara fuera de su vista e incluso en esas ocasiones no lo hacía voluntariamente. Cuando Tom regresó a Hogwarts para su cuarto curso comenzaron a escribirse de nuevo. Harry tenía las cartas del chico en su mesita de noche.  
Cuando él estuvo en Hogwarts nadie se había tomado la molestia de escribirle. Bueno, nadie a parte de Sirius. Y esas cartas habían sido muy esporádicas. Harry se prometió hacerlo mejor.  
Se asombró al notar lo lejos que habían ido sus pensamientos. Casi olvida la razón por la que estaba tan frustrado.  
Todo era por su forma animaga.  
Había intentado encontrar su forma por casi un año ya y aún así no había logrado una mejora real. Todo lo que veía cuando meditaba era un bulto negro.  
¿Acaso era posible ser otra cosa que un animal al ser animago? Si era así nunca había escuchado sobre ello. Pero ya que él era el maldito Harry Potter se preguntaba si acaso ese sería el caso.  
Se levantó del suelo junto a la chimenea. Aunque todavía estaba cálido se aseguraba de que el fuego estuviera siempre encendido. Era la forma más rápida para que los gnomos se comunicaran con él. Nunca había estado más agradecido por los hechizos enfríadores.  
Aunque no tenía deseos de volver a ver el libro, Harry lo llevó consigo a su habitación. No podía dejarlo allí donde cualquiera pudiera encontrarlo. Le costaría mucho explicar porqué lo tenía.  
Sonrió cuando sintió una especie de hormigueo proveniente de las protecciones; Tom y los demás habían arribado. Dejó su habitación.  
Se dio la vuelta y tropezó. Abrió sus ojos al máximo al notar que la escalera se acercaba demasiado rápido. Se hizo una bola e intentó protegerse la cabeza con los brazos al comenzar a caer.  
Gritó de dolor al chocar con el primer peldaño. Supo que su hombro tendría un gran moretón por la mañana.  
Durante la caída por las escaleras un repentino dolor recorrió su columna. Mordió su labio inferior para no gritar. Un sabor metálico llenó su boca pero estaba más preocupado por todo su cuerpo como para prestar atención.  
Sintió sus extremidades retorcerse contra su voluntad. Era como si sus manos se rompieran en mil pedazos y luego se volvieran a unir en el orden equivocado.  
Cuando paró la sensación dejó escapar un gruñido. Por lo menos estaba seguro de no tener nada roto. Había sufrido bastantes veces como para saber la diferencia de cuando algo sólo dolía como el demonio y cuando algo estaba roto.  
Abrió los ojos y parpadeó sorprendido. Todo se veía mucho más grande que antes. ¿Acaso todo había crecido de repente o él se había encogido?  
Trató de levantarse. Necesitaba saber qué había sucedido.  
Sintió algo moverse tras él pero antes de poder ver qué era la puerta se abrió.  
T&H  
Mientras caminaba Tom se aseguró de que sus emociones y pensamientos estuvieran escondidos bajo su máscara. Ni siquiera Abraxas podría notar lo que sentía.  
Tom no había visto a Evan desde que volvió al colegio. Por un lado estaba ansioso por verlo de nuevo; se habían asegurado escribirse mutuamente, pero eso no era tan bueno como tener a Evan a su lado. Por otro lado comenzaba a preocuparse. Cada vez que él no estaba Evan se metía en algún tipo de problema.  
Y no comprendía cómo lo lograba.  
Comenzaba a ser difícil reunirse con sus seguidores. Dumbledore lo vigilaba más de cerca y Tom sabía que el profesor sospechaba que él andaba en algo, aunque no tenía cómo probarlo. Significaba que tenían que tener cuidado cuando se reunían y esa era una de las razones por las que se dirigían a casa cuando se suponía que tenían que estar en Hogsmeade como sus compañeros.  
Técnicamente no dejaban Hogsmeade al ir a visitar a Evan ya que la casa estaba en un lugar considerado parte del pueblo. Tom se aseguró de estudiar las reglas y averiguó que podían visitar a sus familias siempre que éstas estuvieran en el pueblo.  
Para la visita Tom decidió llevar sólo a unos cuantos elegidos: Abraxas, los dos Black y, después de pensarlo bastante, también decidió llevar a Weasley. Sabía que a Evan no le agradaba Weasley y para ser sinceros a él tampoco, pero el pelirrojo provenía de una acaudalada familia sangrepura.  
Además, la prima de Abraxas estaba comprometida con Weasley. Eso le daba a esa familia un alza de poder; no era mucho pero él quería seguidores, y mientras estuviera en el colegio tenía que aceptar lo que le llegara.  
Tom sonrió ligeramente cuando divisó la casa. No era grande o impresionante como la mansión Malfoy, pero era su hogar. La entrada a la casa tenía una hermosa vista. Era claro que Evan se había tomado su tiempo preocupándose por sus plantas.  
Una vez le preguntó al joven por qué lo hacía de esa manera en lugar de usar magia, Evan, con una mirada lejana en sus ojos, le explicó cómo lo habían obligado a hacer muchas labores desde que era muy pequeño. De todas ellas cuidar el jardín era la que más le había gustado. En especial porque le permitía salir, pero también porque afuera nadie le gritaba ya que sus parientes no querían que los vecinos se enteraran de que algo andaba mal en su hogar.  
Si Evan no le hubiera dicho que todos habían muerto habría mandado a Abraxas a buscar a esos parientes. Nadie tenía permitido lastimar a su Evan.  
Tom frunció el ceño cuando nada sucedió después de tocar la puerta. ¿Habría sucedido algo? ¿Podría alguien haber atacado a Evan y ahora estar aprovechándose de él mientras estaba en la puerta ahí parado?  
Meneó la cabeza intentando despejarla de tantos pensamientos. Lo más probable es que Evan hubiera sido llamado a trabajar. Sucedía todo el tiempo. Los clientes se aseguraban de esparcir la palabra de que el trabajo era excepcional y por eso Evan dejaba la casa a cualquier hora del día. Se pensaría que esa gente jamás dormía. De ninguna manera aquello podía ser bueno.  
Ya que nadie abrió la puerta Tom decidió dejarlos entrar. Después de todo también era su casa, y podía salir y entrar cuando lo deseara.  
Abrió la puerta y entró seguido de los demás. Aparte de Abraxas ninguno había estado antes en su casa. Y si hubiera sido posible Tom lo habría mantenido así. Evan le pertenecía y no podía arriesgarse a que alguien se lo robara. No era probable, ¿pero para qué correr el riesgo?  
En esos momentos, sin embargo, no tenía muchas opciones.  
—Abraxas, llévalos a la sala. Tengo algo de que asegurarme primero.  
Malfoy le hizo una inclinación de cabeza.  
—Por su puesto, mi lord.  
Tom subió las escaleras. Las posibilidades de que Evan estuviera en casa y no hubiera abierto la puerta eran muy pequeñas, pero quizá se estaba bañando. A Tom no le molestaría la oportunidad de ver ese cuerpo otra vez. Todo lo que había conseguido eran miradas furtivas.  
Casi no podía esperar el día en que Evan fuera suyo para hacerle lo que quisiera.  
El joven no estaba en ninguna parte del piso superior y Tom pensó que eso significaba que probablemente había salido.  
En la cocina encontró comida y bebidas listas para ellos. Al menos Evan se aseguró de que no les faltara nada. Llevó las dos bandejas. De esa manera no tendría que detener la reunión sólo porque Septimus estaba hambriento.  
Se sentó en el sillón y cruzó las piernas.  
—Así que la reunión de hoy es… ¿qué eso, Walburga?— inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.  
Asombrados ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos antes de que la bestia saltara a su regazo.  
H&T  
Harry miró con los ojos muy abiertos cuando la puerta se abrió. Podía escuchar a Tom y a los demás del otro lado.  
No permitiría que alguien lo viera así.  
Se puso de pie…eh, patas, y miró alrededor. Era demasiado pequeño para subir la escalera. Se demoraría mucho y el riesgo de romperse el cuello era muy alto.  
En lugar de ello buscó un lugar donde esconderse, uno que no fuera tan peligroso.  
En inseguros pies…, patas, lo que fuera, Harry comenzó a caminar. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que lo vieran.  
Caminando, o mejor dicho, tambaleándose, se apartó de la entrada de la cocina. Se sentía raro y muy diferente ser tan pequeño. Todo se veía demasiado grande y mucho más peligroso de lo normal. Al mismo tiempo tenía deseos de atacar todo lo que estuviera enfrente de él.  
Meneó la cabeza para aclararla. Necesitaba enfocarse.  
Pasar a la sala no fue difícil. Ahora venía la parte complicada; necesitaba encontrar un lugar para esconderse y que no lo vieran.  
Se dirigió al sofá, sus patas trabajando rápida y silenciosamente bajo él. Podía oír a los demás cerca. Al parecer Tom había abandonado a sus amigos para buscarlo. Mientras tanto Abraxas seguía las ordenes y llevaba a los demás a la sala, donde él se encontraba.  
Maldijo en su mente y se instó a sí mismo a avanzar más rápido. Era difícil ya que no estaba acostumbrado a moverse en cuatro patas. Todos sus sentidos parecían haber mejorado y se le complicaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.  
Los pasos tras él aumentaron. Parecía que el piso estuviera temblando bajo sus patas con cada paso que daban.  
Un alto y vergonzoso sonido escapó de su boca cuando una mano lo tomó por el estómago y lo levantó del suelo justo cuando iba a esconderse bajo el sofá.  
Harry se aferró a la mano con sus garras, asustado de caer. Cuando se es tan pequeño como lo era ahora él toda caída es una muy grande. El dueño de la mano maldijo y Harry se percató de que era uno de los chicos. A menos que Tom hubiera traído a casa a una chica con voz grave. Harry de verdad dudaba que Tom hiciera algo así.  
—Alguien debería enseñarle a esta bestia cómo comportarse.  
Harry aplastó sus orejas contra su cráneo y gruñó cuando divisó cabello rojo. Sólo podía pensar en una persona con el pelo de ese color.  
— ¡Qué tierno!—. Antes de que Harry pudiera comprender qué sucedía, otras manos lo tomaron. Se encontró entonces apretado contra un suave pecho mientras alguien, una chica, lo arrullaba—. Miren qué precioso. Es maravilloso. Un bebé. ¿Creen que nuestro lord me permita llevarlo a casa conmigo? Prometo encargarme muy bien de él y tratarlo como un príncipe.  
Harry se debatía contra sí mismo. ¿Debería permitir que lo siguieran estrangulando o debería usar sus garras y arriesgarse con la caída?  
Antes de poder tomar una decisión Orión puso una mano en el hombro de la chica.  
—No creo que nuestro lord aprecie el que mates a su mascota.  
Harry sintió que lo soltaron un poco y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Miró a Orión con los ojos abiertos. Nunca había estado tan agradecido con nadie.  
Se aferró a la chica cuando sintió que comenzaba a moverse. Ella lo sostuvo con gentileza, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo si lo aferraba con mucha fuerza.  
La chica se sentó y Harry fue ubicado en su regazo. Se preparó para alejarse de la chica y los demás. De ninguna manera permitiría que Tom lo viera así. El chico jamás dejaría de molestarlo por su forma animaga. Pero caminar en algo blado con sus pequeñas patas era más difícil de lo que había creído.  
Se tropezó y se habría caído si no hubiera sido por la mano que lo aferró nuevamente y lo colocó en su regazo otra vez. Harry se levantó de nuevo y trató de alejarse de la mano. Eso fue hasta que un dedo comenzó a rascar tras sus orejas. Nunca había sentido algo tan placentero. Se acercó a la caricia.  
Al oír un fuerte ruido Harry abrió un ojo, sin haber notado cuándo los había cerrado, tratando de comprender de dónde provenía el sonido. Por lo que sabía ningún tipo de maquinaria funcionaba en un hogar mágico.  
Cuando se dio cuenta que el ruido provenía de su pecho parpadeó sorprendido. Claro, sabía que podía hacer algo así, pero había creído que sería capaz de controlarlo.  
Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Tom entró a la sala con las bandejas flotando tras él. Harry ladeó la cabeza y olfateó. ¿Quién habría creído que Tom podía oler tan bien? Sintió de nuevo el deseo de ronronear, pero luchó contra él. Ahora tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.  
Tal como saber la manera de que Tom le dijera lo que había hecho para oler tan bien.  
—Así que la reunión de hoy es… ¿qué es eso, Walburga?  
Antes de que alguien respondiera la pregunta Harry saltó. Sorprendido por el poder del salto abrió los ojos cuando cayó de cabeza en el regazo de Tom.  
¿No se suponía que los gatos aterrizaban de pie?  
Harry maulló cuando una mano lo agarró del pellejo del cuello y lo levantó quedando cara a cara con Tom. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no alcanzaba el rostro de Tom, Harry sacó la lengua y fulminó con la mirada al chico.  
Ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada. Era una silenciosa guerra de voluntades. Harry sintió que los otros en la habitación los miraban, pero lo ignoró a favor de Tom. El chico lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si buscara algo. Y no tenía idea de lo que podría ser.  
La tensa atmósfera en la habitación se rompió cuando Harry bostezó mostrando sus blancos y filosos dientes.  
Tom parpadeó un par de veces cuando Harry se limitó a mirarlo con flojera. El joven se preguntó si acaso el chico había encontrado lo que buscaba, pero luego se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Tom no tenía ninguna razón para pensar que él no era como cualquier otro gato.  
—Mi lord, no sabía que tenía un animal tan hermoso.  
Tom miró a Walburga sin soltar a Harry, y éste gruñó. Primero, no le gustaba la posición en la que estaba. Segundo, no le gustaba el tono que usaba la chica cuando hablaba sobre él. Como si no fuera más que un…  
…Se había olvidado de que ahora lucía como un gatito. Un pequeño gatito, con pelaje negro y grandes ojos verdes. Al menos en esa forma no tenía cicatriz.  
—Yo tampoco. Aunque no entiendo cómo Evan trajo una cosa como esta a casa. Parece un animal que pertenece a la calle.  
Harry fulminó con la mirada a Tom cuando fue ubicado en su regazo, hasta que una mano comenzó a rascar su espalda y el sonido volvió.  
Sintiendo la mirada de alguien Harry se giró y le siseó a Septimus. No le importaba el hecho de que ese chico estuviera relacionado con Ron, su mejor amigo. A. El. No. Le. Gustaba. Ese. Chico.  
Si los gatos pudieran sonreír Harry lo hubiera hecho en esos momentos.  
—Mi lord, ¿cuál cree que es su nombre?  
Harry miró a Walburga, que todavía lo miraba con ojos de adoración. ¿De verdad esa era la madre de Sirius? ¿O tal vez tenía una hermana gemela malvada?  
Escuchó susurrar a Tom. Aparentemente el chico estaba pensando. Harry no se mantenía enfocado mucho tiempo. Comenzó a olfatear para darse cuenta de qué era lo que le daba a Tom ese maravilloso aroma.  
Cuando no encontró nada siseó ofendido. Quizá era algún tipo de shampoo que el chico usaba. No lo sabría hasta que volviera a ser humano.  
Volvió su atención a los estudiantes que hablaban como si no estuviera allí.  
— ¿Y si le ponemos Cerberus o Sirius?  
Harry bufó indignado y miró feo a Orión; el chico pareció notar que el gatito lo miraba.  
—Creo que no le gustaría que lo nombraran como a un perro.  
—Me parece que lo nombraré Beleza.  
Harry frunció el ceño tratando de descifrar qué significaba el nombre. Siendo Tom, algo tenía que significar.  
—Oh, qué bonito nombre para él. Tiene razón, es una verdadera belleza. No sabía que usted conocía el Gaélico.  
—Algunos de los libros de donde estaba antes eran en Gaélico, así que tuve que aprender el lenguaje para poder leerlos.  
Harry ladeó la cabeza. No sabía que Tom conociera otras lenguas; al parecer todavía tenía que aprender mucho sobre ese chico.  
— ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de ese estúpido gato y comenzamos con la reunión?  
Harry y Tom giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, fulminando a Septimus, quien pareció encogerse en su silla. Casi enseguida Tom sonrió de lado.  
—Claro. Esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí.  
Con un silencioso suspiro Harry apoyó la cabeza en las patas. Ya que no podía marcharse era mejor aprender algo. Sería la primera vez que estaría en una de esas reuniones. Aunque era cierto que había presenciado algunas de las reuniones futuras, pero dudaba que Tom se pusiera a maldecir a alguien porque había cometido un error o no trabajaba con la suficiente rapidez.  
—Septimus, ¿qué tienes que decirme?  
El rostro de Weasley se volvió del mismo tono que su cabello. Aparentemente ese chico no pensó que sería el que comenzaría.  
—Bueno, oí a algunos Gryffindor hablar sobre los planes de Dumbledore para encargarse de Grindelwald.  
Cuando estuvo claro que Weasley no iba a colaborar Tom volvió su atención a los Black que esperaban pacientemente su turno.  
—Mi padre, que es uno de los consejeros de más confianza del Ministro, me dijo que el hombre está comenzado a entrar en pánico por Grindelwald. En ese momento está tratando de realizar una reunión con los demás ministros del mundo para poder discutir qué harán.  
Mientras Orión hablaba, Septimus había decidido atacar la bandeja de comida. Se metió la comida en la boca como si no hubiera mañana. No era difícil saber de dónde había sacado Ron sus modales, o mejor dicho, la falta de ellos. Harry notó que no era el único disgustado por lo que veía.  
Tom asintió y le hizo una seña a Walburga para que hablara.  
—He investigado en la biblioteca y encontré algunos volúmenes que mencionan la Cámara de los Secretos. No dicen cómo encontrarla o dónde podría estar escondida, pero sí dicen que Salazar Slytherin la escondió donde nadie pensaría en buscarla.  
Harry bufó. Salazar había tenido razón. ¿Quién hubiera pensado buscar la entrada en un baño de chicas? Aunque no quería admitirlo, el hombre fue un genio.  
Tom volvió a asentir.  
—Sigue mirando. Quiero encontrar la entrada. Los libros que Salazar debió dejar allí deben tener información con la que no podríamos ni soñar.  
Todos asintieron. Sus ojos brillaban al pensar en el conocimiento que estaba escondido en algún lugar de colegio.  
Harry estaba silencioso y pensativo. Sabía que Tom buscaba la Cámara de los Secretos, pero no había pensado que era por unos libros. Quizá el chico no quería que un monstruo anduviera libre por el castillo.  
¿Sería buena idea contarle lo que sabía? Estaba al tanto de que Tom sabía que él conocía sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Por eso tuvieron esa estúpida discusión.  
¿Sabría Tom que había un basilisco allá abajo? ¿Qué clase de libros podían estar escondidos allí? Salazar había sido un mago oscuro, ¿pero significaba que los libros sólo tendrían conocimiento oscuro? ¿Y para qué usaría Tom ese conocimiento?  
Tendría que pensarlo bien antes de decidir qué hacer.  
Harry volvió al mundo real cuando sintió que Tom lo levantaba. Ronroneando lamió la mano que lo sujetaba. No sólo olía bien, Tom sabía tan bien como olía.  
—No sé por qué Evan te ha traído a casa, pero debo admitir que eres algo dulce.  
Si hubiera sido posible, Harry se habría sonrojado. Fue un alivio tener el pelaje negro cubriéndole el rostro. Ya que no tenía voz para responder, le dio otra ligera lamida al chico. No era un beso. Era sólo una forma de demostrar que apreciaba sus palabras.  
Harry no se movió cuando Tom lo colocó en el suelo y se puso de pie.  
—Aléjate de la chimenea. Dudo mucho que Evan quiera gatito asado para la cena.  
Harry asintió demostrándole que había entendido la orden.  
Tom lo miró asombrado al ver su reacción. Luego negó con la cabeza y murmuró algo sobre animales extraños.  
Harry no se movió hasta que escuchó que cerraron la puerta. Cuando se aseguró de que todos habían dejado la casa lentamente se dirigió a la cocina. Su cuerpo todavía le dolía por la caída en las escaleras.  
Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de subir y averiguar cómo volver a ser humano. Ese capítulo todavía no lo leía.


	24. Capítulo XXIV

Tom levantó la mirada de su desayuno cuando Abraxas le dio un leve codazo.  
—Parece que alguien recibirá una lechuza hoy.  
El chico siguió la mirada del otro y sonrió de medio lado. Ares no era difícil de distinguir entre las demás lechuzas. Era la única de ese tamaño y color. También ayudaba que, al parecer, las demás lechuzas le tenían miedo y mantenían su distancia.  
En lugar de volar directo a él como se suponía, Ares siguió hasta la mesa de los profesores. Tom contuvo el aliento y esperó a que pasara algo. Evan había usado a la lechuza en más de una ocasión para hacerle bromas al subdirector. Al menos la lechuza ya no le daba sus propios regalos al profesor de Transfiguración.  
Cuando Ares aterrizó en la mesa entre su plato y las bandejas, nada sucedió. Tom se atrevió a respirar normalmente. Incluso sin levantar la mirada sabía que el profesor lo miraba.  
El hombre parecía hacerlo cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación. Era enervante, pero Tom seguía actuando como siempre. Nadie tenía razones para creer que él no era el chico inteligente y educado que había tenido la suerte de ser adoptando por un pariente perdido.  
Al mirar a Ares pensó que Evan tenía razón al decir que una mirada de esa lechuza podía hacerlo sentir como basura. Tomó el sobre y le ofreció al ave un trozo de tocino antes de que se marchara.  
Sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a fisgonear su correspondencia, Tom sacó la carta y comenzó a leer.  
Querido Tommy:  
¿Sabes si Walburga tiene una gemela? Ya sabes, una que sea igual a ella físicamente pero que sea malvada…. Esa chica me asusta, ¿acaso no sabe que los gatitos necesitan respirar? Sólo asegúrate de nunca hacerla enojar. Si abraza de esa manera no quiero ni pensar lo fuerte que golpeará.  
De cualquier manera, ¿aún estás buscando la Cámara de los Secretos? Creo que sería mejor si te contara lo que sé sobre ella; así es menos probable que te atrapen o termines muerto.  
Como tú ya sabes, Salazar Slytherin fue obligado a dejar la escuela por los otros fundadores. Antes de que eso sucediera él creó la Cámara, dónde escondió un monstruo. Como dice la leyenda, el monstruo supuestamente debía limpiar la población estudiantil. Lo que significaba matar a todos lo nacidos muggle y mestizos. Sólo el heredero de Slytherin puede ser capaz de controlar al monstruo.  
El llamado monstruo es un basilisco que el mismo Salazar dejó allí. Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que es un basilisco. Si no, asegúrate de hacer bien tu tarea antes de intentar bajar allí.  
Mientras que es cierto que un basilisco puede matarte si lo miras a los ojos, recuerda el hecho de que es sólo una gran serpiente. Hablando pársel es menos probable que resultes muerto.  
Antes de que pongas tu conocimiento a trabajar necesitas saber cómo encontrar la entrada. Yo no sé si Salazar lo planeó así o tal vez la escuela ha cambiado desde el tiempo de los fundadores. De todas formas, encontrarás la entrada a la Cámara en el baño de chicas del tercer piso. No es un lugar en el que alguien pensaría en buscar la entrada.  
Todo lo que necesitas es hablar en la lengua de nuestros ancestros para que se abra.  
Pero debo advertirte, Tom, un paso fuera de la línea y yo personalmente te atraparé y me encargaré de ti, sin importar lo mucho que me importas.  
Cuando llegues a esta parte de la carta creo que lo que tenía planeado habrá comenzado a hacer efecto.  
Tom quitó la mirada de su carta y sonrió disimuladamente cuando comprendió a qué se refería Evan.  
En la mesa de los profesores algunos de éstos sonreían, mientras que otros intentaban aguantar la risa. El director Dippet parecía no saber qué hacer: unirse a la diversión a costa del desafortunado profesor o tratar de encontrar al culpable entre los estudiantes.  
El profesor Dumbledore siempre había sido causa de risa entre los Slytherin. Ese día tuvieron más razón que nunca. En lugar de sus normalmente coloridas túnicas, el subdirector vestía un disfraz de pollo. Si se miraba por debajo de la mesa se podían ver unas patas rojas a juego.  
Ni siquiera Tom pudo contener una sonrisa cuando Abraxas lo felicitó por su ingenioso tutor. Tom asintió y miró la mesa de profesores una última vez antes de volver su atención a la carta que tenía en las manos.  
No le molestaba lo que había puesto Evan sobre atraparlo y encargarse de él. Tom no tenía intención de lastimar a nadie. Ni siquiera a los nacidos muggle, aunque le gustaría que fueran educados en otra parte.  
Lo que lo hizo sonreír fue el hecho de que Evan se preocupaba por él más que como un amigo o un simple pariente. Quizás sería más fácil atraer a Evan de lo que había pensado inicialmente.  
Pero, claro está, era Evan en quien estaba pensando. El joven podía detectar el peligro a leguas, pero cuando se trataba de sentimientos estaba perdido.  
No te preocupes, el hechizo se quitará en una semana más o menos. Y si tienes suerte, podrías necesitar un nuevo profesor de Transfiguración. Uno siempre puede esperar.  
Ten cuidado.  
Siempre tuyo, Beleza.  
Tom parpadeó sorprendido. Luego recordó al gatito. ¡Cómo no! Había sido tan pequeño y esponjoso. Se veía indefenso y si hubiera estado solo lo habría acurrucado igual que hizo Walburga. La forma animaga de Evan era otra razón por la cuál protegerlo del mundo. Si alguien lo viera pensaría sin duda que era el más lindo.  
También explicaba el por qué Evan le decía tan repentinamente cómo encontrar la Cámara Secreta. Los había escuchado hablar en la reunión. ¿Era por eso que Evan no había estado dispuesto a contarle lo que sabía? ¿Era porque temía que él, Tom, utilizaría al basilisco para lastimar a otros, o porque temía su bienestar?  
Pero si Evan era el gatito significaba que había permitido que lo acariciara cuando estuvo en su regazo. Todavía recordaba cómo se sentía la piel del gatito bajo sus manos y cómo había ronroneado cuando lo rascó tras las orejas.  
Había escuchado que algunos de los rasgos se transferían del animago al humano. ¿Qué cambiaría con Evan? No podía esperar a verlo. Sabía sin duda que sería algo bueno.  
Tom miró la carta en su mano y frunció el ceño. Un sentimiento desconocido en su pecho apareció. No era algo que hubiera sentido antes y le desagradó de inmediato.  
No pensaba que lord Nott fuese un peligro para su relación con Evan, aunque éste todavía no sabía que estaban en una relación, pero pronto se enteraría.  
Vería qué podía averiguar Abraxas sobre lord Nott, sólo para estar seguro.  
H&T  
Harry gruñó enojado cuando tropezó al salir de la chimenea cayendo de cara al piso. Cualquiera pensaría que recién estaba aprendiendo, pero no. Era tan malo como en su primera vez. Al menos ahora salía en la chimenea correcta.  
Como siempre, cuando era llamado para hacer alguna protección, lord Nott le esperaba. Era como si Nott se asegurara de estar allí cada vez que llegaba. Harry no sabía por qué, pero suponía que el hombre intentaba ser amigable.  
—Buenas tardes, Evan, comenzaba a preocuparme de que no aparecieras.  
Harry se puso de pie, ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo le había dado permiso a ese hombre para usar su nombre de pila? Luego se encogió de hombros. Quizá el hombre sólo quería ser su amigo.  
—No sabía que había una hora dispuesta para llegar. Además, no me avisaron hace mucho rato. Vine apenas le envié una carta a Tom.  
Al pensar en lo que estaría sucediendo en esos momentos al subdirector, Harry sonrió. Para él era casi simbólico. En lugar de pelear sus propias batallas, Dumbledore hacía que otros las pelearan por él.  
Así que era adecuado que el mago estuviera disfrazado de pollo. Se había asegurado de que no pudiera sacárselo por ningún medio. Dumbledore tendría que usar el disfraz hasta para dormir.  
La sonrisa de Harry desapareció. Nott estaba demasiado cerca para sentirse cómodo.  
— ¿Y quién, su puedo preguntar, es Tom?  
Harry farfulló sintiendo que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y el mundo se le ponía de cabeza.  
—Nadie…, quiero decir, claro que es alguien. No le escribo cartas a la gente que no existe. Tom es mi primo o algo así. Nuestros padres eran parientes y ahora vivimos juntos. Bueno, no con nuestros padres porque ellos están muertos y eso sería escalofriante. Lo que quiero decir es que Tom y yo vivimos juntos.  
Las demás palabras se detuvieron cuando Lord Nott colocó una mano en su boca.  
— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres lindo cuando estás nervioso?  
Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo los labios de Nott en su oído. El único que se le había acercado tanto era Tom. Y había sido algo totalmente diferente.  
Con Tom sentía la necesidad de acercarse lo más posible. Pero ahora sólo quería dar la vuelta y salir corriendo hacía la chimenea para no volver jamás.  
Com si sintiera su incomodidad, Nott dio un paso atrás, sonriendo como si hubiese ganado algo. Harry no dijo nada pero no le quitaría los ojos de encima a ese hombre. No sabía qué era lo que el otro planeaba, así que tenía que estar atento.  
Lord Nott se alejó pero no más de un par de pasos. Aún estaba demasiado cerca para sentirse cómodo. Harry sabía que no lograría esa comodidad mientras el hombre siguiera en la misma habitación.  
— ¿Qué tipo de protecciones necesita ahora?  
Harry no pudo evitar que su voz sonara irritada. Lord Nott era uno de sus mejores clientes, pero era demasiado arrogante y muy paranoico. Como le había dicho a Tom en una carta, ese hombre le recordaba a Alastor Moody.  
—Estoy pensando en organizar un baile de Halloween, ¿sabes?, para aligerar los ánimos. Y para eso necesito que las protecciones sean perfectas. No sería un buen anfitrión si algo le sucediera a mis invitados mientras se encuentren aquí.  
Harry asintió intentando pensar qué nuevas protecciones serían necesarias.  
Quizá algún tipo de protección que impidiera a invitados indeseados serviría.  
Volvió a asentir. No era algo que hubiese hecho antes pero creía que sería posible. Y si tenía éxito podría ir a casa y hacer lo mismo allí. Y quizá también podría hacer algo para obligar a que la gente se quedara si así lo deseaba.  
—Me alegra que estés de acuerdo.  
Harry parpadeó. Tuvo el furtivo presentimiento de que lamentaría lo que acababa de aceptar, si notarlo siquiera.  
—Discúlpeme, ¿pero de qué está hablando?  
Lord Nott sonrió acercándose nuevamente a él.  
—Acabas de aceptar venir al baile. Piensa en las posibilidades que se te presentarán. Podrás conocer a algunas de las personas más importantes de Gran Bretaña. Y si te quedas a mi lado te presentaré a los sangrepura adecuados.  
Harry se mordió el labio. Por un lado podría utilizar el baile para atraer más clientes. Pero por otro lado, nunca había asistido a algo así. No creía que el baile de Navidad de cuarto año contara. El riesgo de quedar como un tonto era grande. Y el pensar en pasar más tiempo con lord Nott no era algo que deseara.  
Por alguna razón sentía como si estuviera engañando a Tom si asistía a ese baile de Halloween.  
—Muy bien, espera mi lechuza en un par de días. Debes saber que será un baile de máscaras, así que deberás usar un disfraz. Yo seré un caballero, y todos los caballeros necesitan una princesa a la que rescatar.  
Harry sonrió.  
—Está bien, vendré. Y buena suerte al encontrar su princesa. Comenzaré con las protecciones. No necesita acompañarme, he estado aquí lo suficiente como para saber el camino. Volveré cuando termine.  
Tarareando, Harry salió del estudio pensando en qué tipo de disfraz usaría.  
Unos días después:  
Harry bajó su varita cuando llegó Ares. Era como si la lechuza supiera cuándo debían escribirse mutuamente. No importaba que no tuviera una carta para entregar o que no supiera qué escribir. Harry no sabía si era sólo con él, pero Ares lo seguía a donde fuera y lo fulminaba con la mirada hasta que comenzaba a escribir.  
El ave dejó caer un pergamino en su regazo y salió volando. Harry supuso que iría a cazar hasta que leyera la misiva y tuviera una respuesta lista.  
Se sentó en el piso queriendo saber lo que Tom tenía que decirle. Todavía estaba cálido, así que no tenía que preocuparse por sentir frío.  
Querido Evan… ¿O debería llamarte Beleza?  
¿De verdad eras tú ese pequeño gatito con los grandes ojos verdes que se veía como su no pudiera lastimar ni a una mosca?  
Harry frunció el ceño. Podía ver en su mente la sonrisa sarcástica de Tom. Sabía que no debió decirle al chico cuál era su forma animaga. Sólo le causaría problemas.  
No importa la forma animaga que se tenga, siempre es posible encontrar un uso para ella. Como gatito nadie pensará en ti como alguien peligroso. Y eres lo suficientemente pequeño como para entrar a lugares sin que nadie te note. Hay muchas formas en que un gatito puede ser útil. Sólo debes encontrarlas.  
Y claro que Salazar era un genio. Fue el fundador de la casa Slytherin. Aunque debo admitir que jamás habría pensado en buscar en ese lugar si no me lo hubieras dicho. La manera en que se aseguró de que sólo los miembros de la familia pudieran tener acceso a ella me hace sentir orgulloso de ser su descendiente.  
No debes preocuparte. No tengo intenciones de ocupar al pequeñín para causarle daño a nadie. En lugar de ello lo utilizaré para asegurarme de que sólo tú y yo tengamos acceso a ese conocimiento.  
¿Cómo está el negocio? ¿Acaso te molesta ese lord? Me he enterado por varias fuentes que ese hombre le gusta tener muchos affaires, aunque está felizmente casado. Su esposa debe estar en Italia, está embarazada de su primer hijo.  
Te lo digo porque al lord le gusta acostarse con hombres y mujeres indiscriminadamente. Sería estúpido perder un cliente por un malentendido. Así que ten cuidado y trata de no estar a solas con el. Si no es posible, entonces mantén los ojos abiertos.  
¿Y Dumbledore vestido de pollo? Aunque los Slytherin lo encontraron entretenido, y estoy de acuerdo con ellos, tu falta de responsabilidad me preocupa. Debo admitir, y sé que tú y yo somos poderosos, que el profesor Dumbledore viene de una antigua familia sangrepura, y tiene aliados poderosos. Dudo que se contenga si decide no dejarte hacer todo lo que se te antoje.  
Es todo por ahora. El colegio está como siempre. Hay una falta de desafío en las lecciones pero la compenso estudiando en la biblioteca durante mi tiempo libre.  
Tuyo, Tom.  
Harry levantó la mirada de la carta y meneó la cabeza logrando que moviera su cabello. No comprendía cómo Tom podía ver a lord Nott como un peligro. Claro, el hombre se le acercaba demasiado y lo tocaba más de lo que era necesario, pero probablemente era como se relacionaban los sangrepura.  
Se puso de pie haciendo una mueca. Sus músculos estaban tiesos después de estar en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo.  
Con la carta en la mano entró a la casa. Aún necesitaba encontrar un disfraz para el baile. Había usado esos días para leer sobre qué tipo de disfraces usaban los sangrepura para ese tipo de eventos.  
Se detuvo a mitad de camino y sonrió. Si alguien lo hubiese mirado habría corrido por su vida.  
Recordó una lección en la escuela antes de que supiera nada sobre el mundo mágico, y supo de inmediato cuál sería su disfraz.  
Probaría que era tan bueno como cualquier sangrepura.


	25. Capítulo XXV.

No gritó.  
No chilló.  
No se enfureció.  
No hizo nada.  
Todo lo que hizo fue quedarse parado frente a su cama, parpadeando y seguro de una cosa.  
El Destino realmente necesitaba un hobby. Y si ya tenía uno necesitaba otro con urgencia.  
Podía recomendarle varios.  
Cocinar, unirse a un club de lectura, o salvar a todos los gatitos del mundo.  
Cualquier cosa sería mejor que seguir haciendo su vida miserable.  
Harry suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. Sabía que había sido mala idea acceder ir al baile. Todavía no salía de la casa y las cosas ya habían comenzado a salir mal.  
El disfraz que había ordenado era, supuestamente, un traje de pirata con pata de palo y un parche en el ojo y todo eso. Estaba en el baño cuando llegó la lechuza que traía el paquete. Harry la vio marcharse justo cuando entraba a su habitación.  
Lo que aquello fuera no era, estaba claro, un traje de pirata. A menos que recordara mal lo que sabía sobre los piratas y en lugar de patas de palo y parches en el ojo usaran una especie de extraño vestido blanco.  
Los únicos que podía recordar usaban algo como eso eran los griegos y romanos. Ambas culturas habían tenido excepcionales brujas y magos. Así que quizá no causaría mucho daño si llegaba a la fiesta con ese traje.  
Si alguien preguntaba siempre podía decir que quiso honrar a los griegos y romanos.  
Asintiendo para sí mismo se sacó la toalla que lo envolvía. Aunque era el único viviendo en casa —Ares estaba de caza— no quería correr el riesgo de enseñarle a Hubert sus partes más privadas.  
Tomó su vestido, a falta de una mejor palabra, y se sorprendió al notar lo suave que se sentía entre sus dedos. Más se sorprendió cuando notó que calzaba en su cuerpo a la perfección. Algo le dijo que era trabajo mágico.  
Se puso las pequeñas sandalias agradecido de que estaría dentro de una casa. El traje mostraba más de su cuerpo de lo que querría.  
Cuando se acercó a la puerta sintió una extraña sensación en la cabeza y en la parte baja de la espalda.  
Supo que algo había sucedido y se apresuró hasta el baño. Entonces lamentó ponerse el disfraz.  
Harry se detuvo frente al espejo con los ojos abiertos. Habían desaparecido sus orejas humanas, en lugar de ellas ahora tenía orejas como de ciervo o algo así. El brillo dorado en la piel de su rostro le indicó que era, efectivamente, un ciervo.  
Apartó los ojos del espejo cuando sintió algo moverse en su parte trasera y casi se cae de espaldas. Giró la cabeza y miró: una pequeña colita café se movía ante la frustración que estaba sintiendo.  
Gruñó. Sintió el deseo de golpear su cabeza contra algo duro. Tom había puesto hechizos acolchonantes en cada superficie de la casa. Harry sospechó que Hubert le había dicho a Tom que él se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared cada vez que estaba frustrado. Lo que resultaba en una batalla por encontrar algo contra que golpearse.  
Aún seguía buscando.  
Oyó el reloj de abajo y supo que tenía que irse o llegaría tarde. Ya no había forma de evitar asistir al baile.  
—Aquí vamos— fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzar el polvo flú y entrar a la chimenea.  
Al igual que las demás ocasiones en las que había ido a esa casa, terminó en el estudio. Elfos domésticos esperaban por los invitados que habían decidido llegar por flú.  
Harry se enderezó y se aseguró de que su disfraz cubriera lo más posible. No que hiciera mucha diferencia.  
—El amo mago trabajador vino otra vez. El amo estará feliz de que el amo mago trabajador haya llegado. Muy feliz, sí.  
Harry sintió sonrojarse por la atención que el elfo estaba atrayendo. Sangrepuras de diferentes edades y países, aunque la mayoría eran de Gran Bretaña, lo miraban.  
Sus disfraces variaban desde figuras de la historia hasta criaturas mágicas. Damas vestidas como ninfas, hadas, veelas y reinas. Harry estaba seguro de que también había vislumbrado a una Cleopatra antes de dejar el estudio.  
Los hombres vestían disfraces más masculinos. Piratas, caballeros, vampiros, demonios e incluso unos cuantos hombres lobos. Todos los disfraces despedían magia y parecían estar hechos de los más finos materiales.  
Pasando a través de unas grandes puertas, aunque no tan grandes como las de Hogwarts, Harry sintió las miradas que se posaban en él. Sintió cómo su ligero rubor aumentaba y deseó salir huyendo. Al parecer tenía esa sensación cada vez que estaba en esa casa.  
Sintió que se movían sus orejas y su cola, como si intentaran mostrar la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo.  
Estaba conciente de la poca ropa que vestía. Combinando con la contextura de su cuerpo fácilmente podía ser confundido con una chica. Especialmente porque su cabello ya le pasaba de los hombros.  
Decir que Harry estaba impresionado sería lo mismo que decir que a Dumbledore le gustaban los caramelos. Sabía que la familia Nott no era una de las más ricas, pero se acercaba más a los Malfoy que a los Weasley.  
Murciélagos embrujados volaban entre calabazas flotantes. La habitación estaba iluminada por velas. Mesas de comida y alcohol estaban ubicadas alrededor de las paredes, y había espacio donde se podía conversar en forma privada.  
Harry encontró un rincón oscuro donde esperaba nadie lo molestara. Sabía que había potenciales clientes, pero ahora necesitaba recuperar su valor Gryffindor para atreverse a hablar con ellos.  
Aunque estaba en las sombras aún sentía miradas posadas sobre él de cuando en cuando. Pero aquellos que parecían querer conversar con él encontraban a otras personas. Otros lo fulminaban con la mirada, como si supieran que no pertenecía a ese círculo.  
Harry sabía que habría sido tratado diferente en su tiempo. La gente allí siempre lo miraba con la boca abierta o hablaban sobre él como si no pudiera escucharlos, aunque estuviera cerca de ellos.  
O lo trataban como en su segundo año en Hogwarts, cuando todos pensaban que era el heredero de Slytherin.  
Así que no era nada que no hubiera tenido que soportar antes. Podría decir que ahora le gustaba más. Al menos lord Nott no estaba a la vista. Harry planeaba irse a casa lo más pronto posible sin parecer mal educado. Aún más cuando notó al regordete profesor y el disfraz que había escogido.  
Si Salazar Slytherin hubiese estado vivo habría matado al hombre, lo habría maldecido horriblemente o habría salido corriendo bañado en llanto. No estaba seguro de cuál.  
Harry fingió un bostezo cuando el profesor Slughorn se acercó para que no viera su sonrisa. A diferencia de los otros disfraces el del profesor se veía hecho a mano, a falta de una mejor termino para describirlo.  
—Buenas noches, profesor. Un placer verlo.  
—Buenas noches mi querido Evan. Bueno, debo decir que es una sorpresa verte. No es que me moleste, pero de todos modos es una sorpresa. Casi no te reconocí así.  
Harry sintió el rubor reaparecer. Por suerte no se notaría por el brillo en su cara y las sombras a su alrededor.  
—Gracias, profesor. Y si me permite decirlo, me gusta su disfraz. Sólo un verdadero Slytherin podría usarlo.  
Harry quería vomitar, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Tal vez Tom y el Sombrero Seleccionador tenían razón. Quizá debió ser ubicado en Slytherin.  
— ¿Lo crees? Claro que como Jefe de Slytherin me pareció una idea perfecta y una buena forma de honrar a un gran hombre.  
Harry asintió y escuchó sólo la mitad de lo que le decía el hombre mientras escaneaba a la multitud. Muchos ya habían comenzado a beber y más de alguno parecía haberlo hecho en exceso.  
— ¿Puede decirme cómo está Tom? Me escribe y a veces nos vemos los fines de semana que va a Hogsmeade, pero me gustaría saber de boca de su Jefe de Casa cómo le está yendo.  
Harry tomó el cáliz que el profesor Slughorn le ofrecía y bebió un poco de vino. Lo encontró demasiado dulce para su gusto, pero no dijo nada.  
El profesor de Pociones no necesitó mucho tiempo para decirle lo que opinaba de Tom  
—El señor Ryddle es un jovencito muy educado que siempre entrega sus tareas a tiempo y ayuda a los demás estudiantes. Puedo decir que estamos orgullosos de tenerlo en nuestra Casa. Podría decir también que podemos esperar grandes cosas de él.  
Harry sonrió con suavidad. Al parecer Tom no había cambiado desde la última vez que había hablando con el profesor Slughorn. O por lo menos lo que pensaba de Tom no había cambiado. No tenía dudas de que el chico podía convencer a cualquiera para que creyera lo que él quisiera.  
—El seño Ryddle me ha contado que estás trabajando haciendo protecciones— cambió la conversación el profesor.  
—Sí, comencé en el verano. Estoy trabajando con Gringotts. Ellos clasifican las ordenes y me envían las que aceptan. Dividimos las ganancias— respondió Harry mirando de reojo la cabeza del lord que quería mantener lejos de él. Bebió del cáliz y regresó su atención al profesor de Pociones—. Esa es en realidad la razón por la que llegué aquí. ¿Y usted? Pensé que los profesores se quedaban todo el tiempo escolar en Hogwarts.  
—No, es sólo lo que la mayoría hace, pero somos libres de salir si lo queremos. Estoy aquí porque soy amigo de la familia. Ayudé a unos de sus primos a convertirse en aprendiz de un Maestro de Encantamientos. Algo así no se olvida.  
Harry estaba seguro de que si el profesor luciera más orgulloso su cabeza explotaría.  
—Ya que usted es amigo de la familia, ¿podría decirme si lord Nott está en algún tipo de relación?  
El profesor Slughorn frunció el ceño. Harry no estaba seguro si se debía al cambio de tema o porque no conocía a la familia tan bien como decía.  
—Sé que el querido lord Nott está casado, después de todo fui invitado ala boda. Si recuerdo correctamente, lady Nott está en Italia por el momento. Espera a su primer hijo.  
Así que hasta el momento Tom había tenido razón. Aquello le hacía preguntarse a Harry qué otras cosas le había dicho que eran ciertas.  
— ¡Evan! Comenzaba a preocuparme de que nunca te encontraría. Si el elfo no me hubiera dicho que llegaste habría pensado que no habías venido.  
Harry, con pura fuerza de voluntad, no frunció el ceño. Había esperado terminar la fiesta sólo hablando con el profesor Slughorn y luego irse a casa. Al parecer necesitaría un cambio de planes.  
Como le había dicho, lord Nott vestía una armadura de caballero. Harry se habría impresionado si no hubiera visto a otras personas más caminando con el mismo disfraz.  
—Buenas noches, lord Nott. ¿Su esposa disfruta su estadía en Italia?  
Por alguna razón el hombre palideció.  
—Eh…, ella está bien.  
—Qué bien. ¿Es cierto que está embarazada?  
—Sí, pero no nos preocupemos por ella. Ella no está aquí ahora— asintió lord Nott lentamente.  
—Es una pena, me habría encantado conocerla.  
Harry asintió para sí mismo. Desde que Tom le mencionó que lord Nott estaba casado no podía dejar de pensar qué tipo de mujer sería su esposa. Después de todo era extraño conocer al hombre tanto tiempo y nunca haber visto a su esposa.  
—De todas maneras, qué lindo disfraz, Evan. Aunque me hubiera gustado verte como princesa, creo que este traje es bastante bueno. Sin duda deja muy poco a la imaginación.  
Harry se estremeció cuando lord Nott se le acercó. El aliento del hombre olía a alcohol. Aparentemente ya había bebido demasiado.  
—En realidad ocurrió una especie de error. Supongo que ahora alguien anda en un disfraz de pirata en vez de mí. Y si no fuera porque es mágico no tendría ningún disfraz que usar.  
Cerró la boca cuando sintió que una rodilla forzaba sus piernas a separarse.  
—L-lord Nott, ¿qué está haciendo?  
Harry intentó mantener su voz firme, pero el lord sólo sonrió y se acercó aún más. Cuando se presionó contra su cuerpo Harry comenzó a entrar en pánico. Aunque el hombre usaba una armadura, Harry podía sentir su erección.  
Lord Nott estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya. A diferencia de las veces que había estado así de cerca con Tom, Harry se sentía disgustado. Quería que el hombre se alejara.  
El hecho de ser más bajo le hizo sentirse conciente de lo débil que era en realidad en comparación con el otro mago. Una mirada alrededor le mostró que la gente no les prestaba atención o no querían involucrarse.  
—Evan, me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme afuera. Esas protecciones de las que me hablaste suenan interesantes y quisiera oír más sobre ellas.  
Harry respiró profundamente cuando lord Nott lo soltó y se alejó de él. Ambos habían olvidado que el profesor Slughorn estaba allí.  
—Claro, los dejaré con lo suyo— declaró lord Nott y antes de irse miró directamente a Harry—. Con suerte, me pondré al día contigo después, Evan.  
Cuando ya no pudo ver a lord Nott, el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a temblar. Era como si alguien hubiera lanzado un balde con agua fría sobre su cabeza. Mirando al piso se dio cuenta de que había soltado el cáliz que tenía en la mano y ahora el vino se esparcía como si fuera sangre.  
Su enfoque en el vino rojo se interrumpió cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Levantó la mirada y vio al profesor Slughorn mirándolo con preocupación.  
— ¿Estás bien, Evan?—. Harry asintió no confiando en su voz para hablar. El profesor lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie. Mientras Harry se apoyaba en la pared el otro hombre se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien con el disfraz—. Creo que algo de aire puro nos hará bien ambos. ¿Has visto los jardines? Son impresionantes. Me recuerdan a uno de mis antiguos estudiantes, al que ayudé a conseguir una maestría en Herbología…  
Mientras caminaban alredor del jardín Harry comenzó a relajarse lentamente, escuchando la historia del profesor sobre el éxito de uno de sus conocidos.  
Aunque Harry había visitado la casa principal, la mayor parte del tiempo había trabajado en el jardín. Los hermosos alrededores lo ayudaban a relajarse y concentrarse en su trabajo.  
No eran los únicos en el jardín. Harry divisó parejas, algunas casadas, aunque no la mayoría, caminando en la oscuridad. No tenía ni que suponer lo que estaban haciendo allí.  
Harry se dio cuenta muy pronto de que su disfraz no era para estar afuera. Demasiada de su piel estaba expuesta al frió aire. Tiritando se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando mantenerse en calor. Tenía frío pero no quería dejar de lado al profesor Slughorn.  
El profesor pareció darse cuenta de su malestar y comenzó a guiarlo hacía dentro. En silencio Harry se preguntó si se vería muy maleducado si se fuera de inmediato a casa. Quizá sí, pero dudaba que alguien lo extrañara. Bueno, alguien que realmente le importara.  
Cuando volvieron a entrar Harry sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba. El aire olía a una mezcla de sudor y perfume. Risas y voces fuertes bombardearon sus oídos.  
Decidiendo que ya tenía suficiente por esa noche, Harry se giró para preguntarle al profesor si lo acompañaba al estudio para dirigirse por flú a casa. Se quedó mirando el lugar donde se suponía estaba Slughorn. Pero el hombre no estaba a la vista.  
Mirando alrededor una última vez, decidió marcharse. Había estado en la casa principal lo suficiente como para saber el camino. Al menos suponía que podía encontrar el camino hacia el estudio, donde estaba la chimenea.  
Cruzó el salón hasta llegar a las grandes puertas intentando no tropezar con nadie. Cada vez que divisaba lo que podía ser una armadura se escondía tras algún otro invitado.  
No le importaron las mirada que le dirigían los sangrepura. En esos momentos estaba más enfocado en marcharse sin más accidentes.  
Los oscuros pasillos fueron más difíciles de maniobrar de lo que había creído. Normalmente el sol iluminaría todo, pero ahora sólo había unas cuantas velas. Harry trató de mantenerse alejado de las sombras.  
Llegó al estudio sin perderse ni tropezar con nadie. Se relajó al ver la chimenea. Pronto estaría en casa y podría olvidar lo sucedido.  
Se agachó para tomar algo de polvo flú y escuchó que algo se movía tras él. Antes de que pudiera girarse algo se estrelló contra él tirándolo al piso.  
Trató de girarse y quedó de rodillas. Harry parpadeó adormilado. El poco alcohol que había consumido ya había nublado su cerebro haciéndole difícil pensar.  
— ¿No sabes que es de mala educación marcharse sin despedirse del anfitrión?  
La voz sonaba cerca de su oído, enviando escalofríos por su espina. Atacó donde escuchó la voz. Se juró hacer algo respecto a sus ojos. No quería nunca más estar casi ciego como ahora por haber perdido los anteojos en la caída.  
Una mano le agarró la muñeca y lo jaló, provocando que cayera boca abajo en el suelo. Harry luchó cuando sintió un peso en su espalda.  
— ¿Qué diablos cree que está haciendo…?  
Sus palabras terminaron en un grito cuando sintió que la otra persona le mordía el hombro sacando sangre antes de que una lengua caliente la lamiera. Gruñendo, Harry se giró y removió tratando de liberarse. La única reacción que consiguió fue una risa.  
—Te ves tan adorable. Es difícil creer que te hayas vestido así sólo para complacerme.  
Harry giró la cabeza y fulminó con la mirada a lord Nott.  
—A menos que quiera salir lastimado le sugiero que salga de mi espalda.  
Se dio cuenta de que Nott ya no usaba la armadura. Esa debió ser la razón por la que el hombre lo atacó de esa manera sin que él lo escuchara.  
En lugar de hacer caso a su advertencia, lord Nott le tomó de ambas muñecas con fuerza y las forzó encima de su cabeza en una dolorosa posición.  
—No te preocupes, amor. Me aseguraré de que disfrutes de esto. Deberías considerarte afortunado de que yo, un lord sangrepura, deseé usar mi tiempo en un humilde mestizo como tú. Todo es por este precioso cuerpo que tienes.  
La lucha de Harry se detuvo cuando sintió una palmada en su trasero. Sangre voló a su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que en su pataleo su ropa se había subido, por lo que su trasero no estaba protegido por nada más que su calzoncillo.  
—Dime, querido Evan, ¿todavía eres virgen?  
La pregunta provocó que Harry comenzara a removerse de nuevo.  
— ¡Déjeme ir, maldito bastardo!  
Nott sólo rió. No era la risa encantadora que había oído antes, sino una que podía competir con la de Voldemort.  
—Sólo déjamelo a mí y me aseguraré de que esto sea agradable.  
Cuando sintió que el peso se movía de su espalda, Harry lanzó una patada y su pie conectó con algo tras él. Escuchó a lord Nott lanzar una palabrota y le soltó las manos.  
No queriendo perder la oportunidad, Harry luchó por acercarse a la chimenea. Si sólo pudiera irse estaría a salvo.  
A mitad de camino fue atacado por la espalda. Cayó y golpeó su barbilla contra el suelo. Un sabor metálico llenó su boca.  
Un hechizo susurrado y sintió que sus muñecas eran atadas, casi cortándole la circulación. Unas manos separaron sus piernas y subieron su disfraz. Escuchó a Nott moverse tras él y ropas cayeron al piso mientras una mano del hombre se mantenía en su espalda para que no se moviera.  
—Quería hacer esto bueno para los dos, pero ahora tendremos que ir de inmediato al acto. No te preocupes, sé que lo disfrutarás. Es la única cosa útil para lo que sirven los de tu clase.  
Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y empeoraron la situación. No quería… ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le gustaran los hombres. Y aún si así fuera él era el que debía decidir con quién lo haría.  
No quería que nadie le quitara esa opción.  
Sintió que le bajaron los calzoncillos y algo duro en su trasero. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Era demasiado grande para ser un dedo y no sabía cómo algo de ese tamaño cabría dentro de sí.  
Maldijo voz alta y pateó nuevamente, intentando darle a lord Nott lo más fuerte posible. Al mismo tiempo intentó liberarse retorciendo su cuerpo de forma dolorosa.  
Fulminando con la mirada al medio desnudo Nott, Harry se obligó a sacar su magia, instándola a hacer algo para salvarlo de esa situación.  
Sintió un jalón en su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería saber lo que sucedería.  
Aterrizó en un suelo duro y se hizo una bola para protegerse de algún ataque. Su cuerpo temblaba tanto que dolía. Lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y sintió el aire frío en la parte baja de su cuerpo, que dolía más por lo fuerte que había sido agarrado.  
— ¡Evan! ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Fuiste atacado por seguidores de Grindelwald? ¿No se supone que las protecciones no los dejan entrar?  
Después de lo que le parecieron horas, las lágrimas finalmente se detuvieron y su cuerpo temblaba pero ya no con tanta fuerza. Se sentía vacío, frío y cansado, y sólo quería dormir y nunca más despertar. El cuerpo le dolía y sabía que al amanecer tendría unos desagradables moretones.  
Con una débil sonrisa abrió los ojos y levantó la cara. Hubert flotaba a su alredor mirándolo preocupado.  
—Estoy bien, sólo cansado.  
Hubert resopló.  
—Mentira. Luces como si hubieras vuelto del infierno. Así que, ¿vas a decirme quién te hizo esto o debo llamar a alguien?  
—Nott.  
— ¿Quieres que él venga aquí?  
— ¡No!—. Harry se sentó ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, sintió que las lágrimas volvían a caer—. No. Y si es posible no querría ver nunca más a ese monstruo. Oh, Santo Cielo. En realidad intentó violarme.  
Decirlo lo hacía sonar más real. Ya no podía negarlo más.  
Hubert se sentó a su lado y lo miró con cuidado. En esos momentos a Harry no le importaba. Mientras estuviera a salvo no le importaba. Sabía que las protecciones alrededor de la casa mantendrían a las personas afuera; se había asegurado de eso.  
Finalmente se levantó del piso y lentamente subió las escaleras hacía el baño. Tomaría un largo baño caliente para quitarse la sensación de las manos de Nott en su cuerpo. Después se acostaría y no se levantaría hasta que ya no se sintiera cansado.  
Hubert lo siguió todo el camino. Harry no pudo hacer que el fantasma saliera del baño. Hubert lo miró y se aseguró de fijarse bien en cada moretón. Sabía que Tom querría saber todo al respecto. Y si Evan no se lo contaba, él mismo lo haría.  
N/A. Okay, consideré terminar aquí el capítulo. Pero luego pensé: ¿Qué le sucedió al disfraz de Harry? Bueno, sólo hay una manera de saberlo.  
Horace regresó a Hogwarts unos minutos después de medianoche. Se había quedado más de lo que había planeado originalmente. En lugar de haber estado con antiguos alumnos o gente que conocía, había pasado el tiempo buscando al señor James. Había pensado que el joven mago lo había estado siguiendo y de repente, al darse la vuelta, no lo encontró en ninguna parte.  
Temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ni el señor James ni lord Nott estaban en el salón.  
Tenía el creciente sentimiento de que algo le había sucedido y convenció a otros magos que conocía de que lo siguieran. Tratando de ocultar la verdad, dijo que el señor James no se había sentido muy bien y había decidido irse a su casa, pero estaba preocupado de que el mago se sintiera peor de lo que había dicho.  
Horace y los demás magos se habían dividido en parejas. De esa manera podrían encontrarlo más pronto.  
Él se dirigió al estudio. Por lo que sabía de aquella mansión, aquél lugar era el único que tenía una chimenea conectada al flú esa noche. Si el señor James quería ir a casa tendría que ser por ahí.  
Y eso era algo que lord Nott también sabía.  
Normalmente, Horace habría mantenido su nariz fuera de asuntos ajenos, no tenía nada que ver con él. Pero el señor James era el tutor de Ryddle, y Horace sabía que Ryddle algún día será alguien grande. Y el haber sido adoptado por otro mago en lugar de vivir en un orfanato sólo le abriría más puertas al chico.  
Como Jefe de la Casa de Ryddle era su deber asegurarse de que sus estudiantes llegaran lo más lejos posible en la vida.  
Mayormente porque le servía a él mismo después.  
Llegaron al estudio justo a tiempo de escuchar a alguien desaparecer. Horace frunció el ceño. Sabía que las protecciones que Evan había puesto en la casa principal y sus alrededores no permitían que nadie se apareciera.  
Abrió la puerta y Horace escondió una sonrisa al notar quien estaba allí.  
Lord Nott yacía solo en el suelo. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo y tenía el trasero al aire. El lord murmuró para sí mismo, confundido, como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Mirando alrededor, no vio a nadie más allí.  
Al parecer el señor James había logrado escapar por sí mismo.  
—Horace, no creí que volverías tan tarde.  
Horace levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos. Parado en la escalera estaba el subdirector Dumbledore, vestido en un traje negro de pirata. No era algo que hubiera creído se pondría voluntariamente el otro profesor.  
—Hola. Sí, me atrasé un poco más de lo que había planeado. Pero muchos de mis antiguos estudiantes estaban allí y simplemente olvidé el tiempo—. No creyó que fuera necesario informarle a Albus lo que había sucedido. Después de todo, un Slytherin no revelaba información, a menos que le beneficiara—. Si no te molesta mi opinión, no creí que fueras del tipo de los que usan negro.  
Ante sus palabras el subdirector frunció el ceño.  
—Sí, me temo que ocurrió un error. Supuestamente usaría un traje griego con orejas de ciervo y cola. Pero en su lugar me llegó esto.  
Horace aguantó un escalofrío. Prefería no mencionar dónde había terminado su disfraz. Al menos algo bueno había salido de que Evan recibiera el disfraz equivocado: menos niños traumatizados. Estaba seguro de que sus cerebros se habrían derretido si hubieran visto a Dumbledore vestido así.  
—Bueno, me iré a acostar ahora. Como dijiste, ya es tarde y ya no somos jóvenes.  
Horace si dirigió a las mazmorras donde estaban sus habitaciones. Hablaría con Tom por la mañana y le contaría lo sucedido. Ya que era fin de semana de Hogsmeade, el chico podría asegurarse de que el señor James llegó a casa a salvo y nada malo sucedió.  
Si no, Horace tenía un antiguo estudiante que había ayudado a entrar a la carrera de leyes. De seguro el joven ayudaría a su viejo profesor.


	26. Capitulo XXVI

La capa flotaba tras él mientras caminaba con paso rápido a través de Hogsmeade. Venía directo de una reunión con su Jefe de Casa. El profesor Slughorn lo había retenido justo antes de salir con sus seguidores.  
Preguntándose qué querría el Cabeza de Slytherin lo siguió a sus habitaciones. Le recordó mucho a la última vez que había sido invitado sin razón obvia.  
La preocupación lo invadió. ¿Acaso Evan había hecho algo estúpido? ¿O le había pasado algo mientras trabajaba? Sabía que el trabajo de Evan podía ser peligroso. Cuando se enteró en lo que Evan quería trabajar se tomó el tiempo para investigar todo lo que pudiera sobre el tema. En lugar de lo que había esperado, se preocupó más sobre lo que había leído.  
Ser un hacedor de protecciones no era trabajo sencillo, también era peligroso; un error podría costar la vida. Sin importar cuán bueno fuera, un error era más que suficiente para algo fatal, tampoco importaba el poder que se poseía.  
Pero él dejó que Evan hiciera lo que quería. Sabía que no podría impedírselo aunque así lo deseara. Y si lo intentaba se arriesgaba a perderlo. Pero una vez que saliera del colegio se aseguraría de que Evan no tuviera que trabajar nunca más. El mago merecía mucho más de lo que había tenido hasta ahora.  
Su mente regresó al mundo real cuando vio al profesor inclinarse un poco hacia delante en la silla. El hombre tenía una mirada de preocupación en los ojos. Como era un Slyhterin raramente mostraba emociones, y Tom se preocupó más de lo que estaba. No ayudaba que la última vez que había visto esa mirada Evan había sido atacado por un muggle y se encontraba en San Mungo.  
—Señor Ryddle, estoy seguro de que sabes que asistí anoche a un baile en la casa Nott—. Tom no hizo nada más que esperar a que su profesor continuara. Sabía que el hombre llegaría al punto cuando estuviera listo y ningún minuto antes. Si no fuera un Slytherin habría saltado para conseguir que el profesor hablara—. Como también debes saber, tu tutor, el señor James, asistió también—. Tom sintió que su estómago protestaba. Algo le dijo que no le gustaría lo que el profesor Slughorn tenía que decirle. El hombre se removió en la silla, como si estuviera inseguro de cómo continuar—. Ya que tienes salida a Hogsmeade me gustaría que fueras a casa y te encargaras del señor James. Sé que tal vez tengas otros planes, pero yo me sentiría más tranquilo si me entero de que llegó a salvo a casa.  
— ¿Qué sucedió en el baile, profesor?  
La voz de Tom era baja y silbante, como si fuera una serpiente a punto de atacar. El profesor Slughorn tragó en seco y se obligó a mirar a su estudiante a los ojos.  
—Lord Nott decidió prestarle atención, más de lo que corresponde de un anfitrión, al señor James. Estaba siendo insistente con él cuando yo estaba a su lado, y era claro para mí que el señor James no estaba interesando en él de esa manera—. Si su máscara no hubiera sido tan buena como era, el profesor Slughorn quizá habría comprendido porqué el subdirector no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Tom—. Más tarde encontré a lord Nott en el estudio. Estaba solo y medio desnudo. Antes de abrir la puerta escuché a alguien aparecerse—. Ante la mirada de incredulidad del chico, el profesor continuó—. Sé que las protecciones que el señor James puso no lo permitirían, pero he escuchado ese sonido muchas veces como para saber reconocer cuando alguien se ha aparecido.  
Tom luchaba para mantener su máscara en su lugar y ocultar sus emociones. Cada vez que parecía alcanzar el nivel del Evan, éste hacía algo sorprendente o que no podía ser posible. Al mismo tiempo temía lo que pudiera haberle ocurrido. Tom sabía que el joven era fuerte, pero hasta los más fuertes tienen sus momentos débiles.  
—Me aseguraré de ir a visitarlo. Lo contactaré por flú si necesito ayuda.  
El profesor Slughorn le pasó una cajita.  
—Lleva esto contigo, y ten cuidado con los frascos en la parte de atrás. Esperemos que no sean necesarios, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.  
Esa era la razón por la que iba apresurado por Hogsmeade. Ignoró a aquellos que lo llamararon, seguidores u otros estudiantes. Tendría que lidiar con ellos en otro momento. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer.  
Aunque nadie podía verlo la rabia hervía dentro de él. No quería nada más que ir tras el hombre que se había atrevido a tocar lo que le pertenecía, matar a ese maldito lord. Pero primero lo torturaría tanto que la muerte sería una bendición cuando le fuera entregada.  
Ahora, sin embargo, tenía que enfocarse en Evan. Tom frunció el ceño, ¿y si Evan no hubiera podido huir hasta que fue demasiado tarde?  
Sin importar cuánto ansiaba ir directo por Nott, sabía que Evan lo necesitaba más. Su venganza tendría que esperar hasta asegurarse de que Evan estaba bien.  
Cuando salió de Hogsmeade y se aseguró de que nadie estaba a la vista comenzó a correr. Jamás pensaría en hacer algo así; después de todo ya pronto sería mayor de edad en el mundo mágico, y los adultos jamás corrían a menos que fuera una emergencia.  
Tom corrió con su capa flotando tras él todo el camino hasta la casa. Aunque no tenía interés en el Quidditch no era excusa para no estar en forma. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Muchos sólo se apoyaban en su magia. Un mejor estado físico sería una ventaja.  
Llegó a casa casi sin aliento. Se apoyó contra el dintel de la puerta y trató de calmar su respiración. No podía arriesgarse a quedar como un tonto. Siempre estaba la opción de que Evan estuviera bien.  
Las protecciones alrededor del lugar le avisaban a Evan cuando alguien llegaba o se iba. Eso significaba que su tutor ya debería saber que él había arribado. Esperó, pero nadie abrió la puerta y comenzó a sentirte aún más preocupado.  
Mientras estuvo en el orfanato había pasado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. Ya que nadie lo vigilaba podía leer lo que quisiera. Uno de los temas que había captado su interés fue la mente humana y cómo actuaba en situaciones extremas como una violación.  
Toda la información que había obtenido a través de los años le hicieron darse cuenta de que no podía quedarse simplemente tras la puerta. Si Nott había violado a Evan, no debía estar solo. El riesgo de que hiciera algo estúpido, como un intento de suicidio, era demasiado grande.  
Mientras estaba parado allí Evan podría estar terminando con su vida.  
Tendría que asegurarse de que algo así nunca sucediera.  
Abrió la puerta con una explosión y entró corriendo. Ya no le importaba lo que pudieran pensar de él. Todo lo que quería era saber si Evan estaba bien o no. La puerta podría repararse después.  
Se encontró con Hubert justo cuando entraba.  
— ¿Dónde está?— las palabras salieron como un rugido y estuvo seguro de que si Hubert estuviera vivo habría muerto del susto— ¿Dónde está Evan?  
—Arriba, en su habitación. Llegó tarde anoche y dijo que algo había sucedido. Algo sobre que alguien había tratado de violarlo. Creo que fue Nott, ¿sabes?, ese tipo que siempre quería una protección nueva. Después de calmarse un poco tomó un baño. Cuando salió su piel estaba roja y tenía moretones, y en lugar de hacer algo al respecto se fue a acostar. No he podido conseguir que se levante de la cama y se rehúsa a comer o beber algo.  
Frunciendo el ceño, Tom subió las escaleras.  
—Quédate aquí, yo me encargaré de esto.  
No necesitó mirar atrás para saber que Hubert obedecería.  
Sus pies lo llevaron a la habitación de Evan más rápido de lo que había anticipado. La puerta estaba cerrada y no podía escuchar nada del otro lado. La posibilidad de que Evan hubiera lanzado un hechizo silenciador se posó en su mente y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora pensando en todas las cosas que el joven podría hacerse a sí mismo sin que nadie lo oyera.  
Sin dudar más abrió la puerta con otra explosión, de la misma forma en que lo hizo con la puerta principal. Se adentró a la habitación con la varita en la mano mientras sus ojos escaneaban dónde podría estar Evan.  
—Sabes…, ninguna puerta estaba con seguro.  
La silenciosa voz provenía de la cama donde pudo distinguir una pequeña figura acurrucada. El cuerpo de Evan estaba oculto bajo las mantas, y si no hubiera hablado Tom no lo habría notado.  
Suspiró aliviado. Al menos Evan no se había cortado la garganta o las muñecas, pero Nott aún tendría que recibir su merecido. Pero primero debía asegurarse de que Evan estaba bien y no haría ninguna tontería.  
Caminó y se sentó al borde de la cama.  
—Evan, ¿puedes mover las mantas para verte?  
Normalmente Tom no consideraría hablarle a nadie con voz tan suave, pero Evan era especial. Evan era su igual y alguien muy querido para él. Si significaba que tendría que mostrar su lado débil entonces lo haría. Sólo por Evan.  
La única respuesta que recibió fue un movimiento dónde se suponía estaba la cabeza del joven. Tom suspiró. De nuevo se preguntó cuál de los dos era el mayor.  
—El profesor Slughorn me llamó a sus habitaciones privadas hoy. Cuando hace algo así es porque quiere hablar de mis estudios. Pero una vez fue para avisarme que un muggle te había atacado—. Cuando no recibió reacción decidió continuar—. Esta vez me dijo lo que sucedió anoche en el baile. ¿Por qué no me escuchaste cuando te dije que ese hombre era peligroso? ¿Estás conciente de lo que podría haber sucedido? ¿Te hizo algo?… ¡Respóndeme!  
La última palabra la gritó y las paredes parecieron retumbar.  
Lentamente el bulto bajo la manta se movió y parte del rostro de Evan quedó a la vista. Decir que Tom estaba sorprendido por lo que vio era innecesario. Evan tenía oscuras ojeras y una palidez enfermiza. Sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas. No era algo común verlo tan vulnerable. Normalmente el joven mago parecía estar en calma y no muchas cosas lo hacían perder la sangre fría.  
—Lo siento.  
Aunque Evan sólo susurró, Tom pudo escuchar las palabras con claridad, como si las hubiera gritado. Había pensado cómo reaccionaría Evan, cómo reaccionarían ambos al dejar libres sus temperamentos y los gritos y las cosas hirientes que se dirían.  
Las palabras que tenía preparadas se quedaron encerradas en su boca. Tom sintió que se dispersaba su rabia, y reapareció la preocupación, pero esta vez diez veces más que antes.  
—Lo siento. Yo no lo quería. Intenté hacerlo entender. Sólo quería volver a casa, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar el flú me atacó e intentó forzarme.  
Evan comenzó a agarrarse el brazo que tenía marcas rojas y moretones. Algunas las había hecho él mismo con sus uñas, otras eran por haber sido sostenido con mucha fuerza.  
Para evitar que Evan se lastimara más Tom, con cuidado, le tomó las muñecas y lo movió hasta que estuvo seguro en su regazo. Al principio Evan intentó liberarse, pateó y se removió, pero Tom no lo soltó. Usó su peso contra el otro mago para no dejarlo ir, presionándolo contra la cama. No dejaría que Evan se lastimara a sí mismo mientras estuviera él ahí.  
Finalmente Evan comenzó a tranquilizarse. O quizá simplemente no tenía más fuerza para seguir luchando. Tom no lo sabía. Creía que Evan, sin haber comido o bebido nada, y con todo lo que le había sucedido, estaría agotado.  
Sabía que él lo estaría en esa situación.  
Después de que Evan se hubo calmado, Tom no lo soltó. Se dijo a sí mismo que era porque no quería arriesgarse a que el joven se lastimara nuevamente. Pero la verdad era que disfrutaba tener el cuerpo de Evan bajo el suyo de esa manera. Le hacía preguntarse cómo sería tenerlo así voluntariamente.  
Siguiendo sus pensamientos comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de Evan. Al principio sintió cómo se tensaba el otro cuerpo. Era claro que estaba recordando la noche anterior y Tom se preguntó qué había sucedido exactamente. Se aseguraría de que Evan le contara todo después.  
Lentamente el cuerpo de Evan comenzó a relajarse contra el suyo, y Tom habría jurado que sintió como si el joven buscara su toque. Sabía que Evan había tenido una infancia difícil, creciendo con familiares que lo odiaban. Aunque no sabía todos lo detalles suponía que debió ser un infierno.  
Tom tampoco había tenido una infancia fácil. Los demás huérfanos lo odiaban porque era diferente a ellos. A menudo eso conducía a palizas como aquella de la que Evan lo había rescatado cuando se conocieron.  
Claro, su vida había sido difícil, pero Evan había sido maltratado por la gente que se suponía debía cuidarlo. A veces se preguntaba qué tan lejos había llegado ese maltrato. Aunque el joven no lo sabía, a veces murmuraba cosas en sueños.  
Hasta ahora Tom había aprendido que Evan vivió en una alacena y que había sufrido algo llamado "La cacería de Harry", lo que eso fuera. Sabía que Evan no le respondería si le preguntaba. El joven era bastante vago sobre su pasado. Si quería saber más tendría que usar el mérito Slytherin.  
Si no supiera que los parientes de Evan estaban muertos los habría buscado ya para terminar con sus miserables vidas.  
Tom fue obligado a salir de sus pensamientos cuando sintió moverse a Evan. Si notarlo, esos movimientos lo excitaban cada vez más. Si no se detenía pronto Tom no podría hacerse responsable de lo que sucediera. Y dudaba que ese momento fuera el apropiado para algo así.  
—Evan, dime, ¿ese… monstruo, te hizo algo?  
Tom temía la respuesta más que nada. Estaba listo para salir corriendo y matar a ese hombre. No le importaba que la familia Nott fuera sangrepura. Nadie tocaba lo que le pertenecía.  
El mundo pronto sabría eso.  
Lentamente, Evan negó con la cabeza. Tom se relajó pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo escapar.  
—Eh… ¿Te molestaría soltarme?  
Tom sonrió de medio lado y se aseguró de que su agarre fuera fuerte pero no incómodo.  
— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Me gusta como estamos ahora.  
Tom no necesito mirar para saber que Evan se había sonrojado. El joven mago parecía extraño a los toques. Incluso Tom se podía manejar mejor en situaciones que involucraban tocar a otra persona.  
No que tuviera ese tipo de problemas cuando estaba cerca de Evan. Tenía que admitir que disfrutaba estar cerca de él. Y con suerte, Evan pronto vería las cosas igual que él.  
—Puede ser. Pero si alguien entra ahora podría pensar algo que no es.  
Tom no pudo evitar reír.  
— ¿Y quién podría entrar ahora? Los únicos aquí son Hubert y Ares.  
—Oh.  
Se sentaron en confortable silencio sin que Tom soltara a Evan y miraron por la ventana. Era posible para ellos ver Hogsmeade desde ahí, sentados en la cama. Tom veía gente caminando por allí. Ya que era hora del almuerzo suponía que los estudiantes habrían regresado al colegio o buscaban algún sitio para comer.  
Estaba comenzando a sentir hambre, pero no encontró que eso fuera una buena razón para moverse. ¿Cuándo tendría la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de Evan otra vez?  
Tom comenzó a acariciar con sus labios el cuello de Evan y pronto éste comenzó a gemir suavemente y a presionar su cuerpo contra el del otro.  
— ¿Sabes, Evan? Te amo.  
No se atrevió a respirar mientras esperaba una respuesta. Sabía que había un gran riesgo de que Evan no sintiera lo mismo por él.  
—Yo también te quiero, Tom. Después de todo eres mi familia.  
Tom frunció el ceño. Había olvidado lo duro de cabeza que podía ser Evan. Esta era una de esas ocasiones en que deseaba que Evan fuera un poco menos inocente.  
—Yo quiero decir que te amo, no como familia. Te amo como…— se detuvo tratando de encontrar una forma de decirlo para que Evan comprendiera— Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie antes. Quiero estar contigo y quiero que tú seas parte de mi vida, que nunca me dejes. Quiero que estés a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas. Y, cuando me gradúe de Hogwarts, quiero que seas mi compañero vinculado.  
Por un largo tiempo el silencio llenó la habitación. Tom estaba seguro de que Evan podía escuchar el latido de su corazón por lo fuerte que sonaba en esos momentos.  
Odiaba cuando alguien tenía control en su vida. Muchos había tenido esa posición y después habían abusado de él. Pero ahora Evan tenía el poder más grande sobre su vida. Con sólo una palabra el joven mago decidiría cómo se desarrollaría la relación entre ellos.  
Incluso si decía que no, Tom no pararía de intentar convencerlo.  
H&T  
Harry sintió que se le cerraba la garganta y que no podía llenar los pulmones de aire. Seguramente Tom no había dicho lo que creyó que dijo.  
Desde que podía recordar había deseado una familia. No como los Dursley, claro está. Una familia real, con gente que lo amara.  
Cuando adoptó a Tom pensó que había cumplido ese sueño. Tom era el hermano que nunca había tenido, pero también era mucho más. Harry no temía admitir que tenía sentimientos por el chico que no era algo que alguien debía sentir por un miembro de su familia.  
¿Pero por qué Tom se interesaría en estar con alguien como él? Desde su punto de vista, Tom era todo lo que uno podría desear. Inteligente, encantador, sin olvidar lo buen mozo. No sabía cómo alguien como él podría terminar con la apariencia de serpiente que Voldemort había conseguido después del ritual en su cuarto año.  
El trato que recibió a manos de los Dursley en su infancia había hecho más daño en él de lo que creyó posible. Siempre le habían dicho que era un fenómeno bueno para nada y que debió morir junto con sus padres.  
Después de oírlo todos los días desde que fue lo suficientemente grande para comprender lo que significaban, esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente.  
Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Aunque no entendía por qué Tom lo quería, tenía que darle una respuesta.  
¿Podía en realidad salir con Tom cuando sabía en lo que se convertiría en el futuro?  
Entonces se percató de que nada estaba seguro. Probablemente él ya había cambiado el futuro al llegar a ese lugar. No podía predecir lo que sucedería, todo lo que podía hacer era actuar como un Gryffindor y hacer lo que quería hacer.  
Se giró lentamente sin romper el agarre que Tom tenía sobre él.  
—Yo también te amo, Tom. Y no sólo como un amigo o un miembro de la familia.  
Tom sonrió de lado y se inclinó hacia delante, sus labios estaban tan cerca que Harry podía sentir su calor aún sin tocarlos. Entonces los suaves labios de Tom se posaron en los suyos, y él cerró los ojos, disfrutando el beso.  
Los labios de Tom eran suaves y gentiles. El chico actuaba como si temiera romperlo con un movimiento brusco. Aunque a Harry no le gustaba que lo vieran como débil, se sentía bien ser aquel por quien se preocupaban.  
Cuando sintió algo presionando sus labios, los separó y dejó que la lengua de Tom invadiera su boca. Gimió en la boca de Tom cuando la lengua lo exploró con un deseo que nunca había sentido antes.  
Harry estaba contento de que Tom lo sostuviera, estaba seguro de que habría caído de no ser por los brazos que rodeaban su cintura. Las manos que tiernamente acariciaban su espalda eran un bono.  
De alguna manera eso se sentía familiar, aunque no podía explicarse el por qué.  
No era como si se hubieran besado antes… ¿no es así?


	27. Capítulo XXVII

Capítulo XXVII  
—Bueno, señor James, no creí verlo de nuevo tan pronto. ¿Sucede algo?  
Harry asintió mirando al gnomo.  
No pudo evitar que su voz temblara un poco y se dio cuenta de que el gnomo lo notó. Pero aún así mantuvo su rostro sereno. No había razón para permitir que los demás vieran lo nervioso que se sentía.  
Ante el permiso de Ragnok, Harry tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Enderezó su espalda y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo. De esa manera evitaba que temblaran.  
—Realmente es bueno que haya venido. Hay algunas cosas de las que debemos conversar.  
Harry asintió de nuevo.  
—Por supuesto, pero si no le molesta, preferiría comenzar yo— respiró profundamente—. Es acerca de lord Nott. Me gustaría que pudieran arreglar algo para que yo no tenga que trabajar haciendo sus protecciones nunca más.  
— ¿Le importaría decirme de qué se trata?  
—Verá, tuve una experiencia desafortunada con él hace unos días, y me gustaría no tener nada que ver con él de nuevo. Temo por lo que podría suceder si me encuentro a solas con él nuevamente.  
Harry se estremeció al pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido si no hubiese escapado a tiempo.  
Ragnok frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacía adelante, mirándolo a los ojos. Si no fuera porque sabía que los gnomos no podían usar Legeremancia, Harry habría salido corriendo.  
—É-él trató de violarme. Y si vuelve a acercarse a mí no puedo prometer que no le haré nada.  
Harry sintió que retorcía las manos. Desde que se había tranquilizado quiso ir en busca de Nott y cobrar venganza por lo que le había sucedido. Desafortunadamente no podría estar allí para Tom si terminaba en Azkaban. No quería ser un tutor que no estaba ahí cuando era necesario.  
Además, ahora era más que su tutor.  
El gnomo lo miró sorprendido. Una mirada que no había visto antes y Harry se sintió de repente inseguro sobre si aquella había sido una buena idea. Quizá debió lidiar con ello por su cuenta. Pero sabía que los gnomos se preguntarían por qué no aceptaría más asignaciones que tuvieran que ver con la familia Nott.  
— ¿Cuándo sucedió?  
Si no hubiera visto la reacción de Tom ante la noticia de lo sucedido, probablemente ahora se había asustado más de lo que estaba. Pero si lo despedían sabía que podría seguir trabajando. Perdería algunos contactos, pero sobreviviría.  
—En la fiesta de Halloween a la que asistí a la casa Nott. Y sin importar lo que tengan que decir no volveré a ese lugar ni trabajaré más para esa familia. Si me obligan terminaré toda cooperación entre nosotros. No crea que no lo haré.  
El riesgo de perder dinero puso pálido al gnomo y, por un pequeño momento, Harry se preguntó si aquél se desmayaría. El joven se puso de pie y miró brevemente a Ragnok, que miraba al aire.  
—Le daré tiempo para que lo piense. Contácteme en unos días cuando lleguen a una conclusión. Seguiré trabajando hasta que tenga una respuesta.  
Con eso dejó la oficina sin mirar atrás. Estaba hecho. Ahora el resto le quedaba a los gnomos. Sin importar lo que sucediera, él cortaba lazos con la familia Nott completamente.  
Caminó hacía el vestíbulo sin que nadie lo guiara. Había estado en ese lugar lo suficiente como para saber qué camino tomar. Se preguntaba si Bill, que sería un rompedor de maldiciones trabajando para Gringotts, caminaría por los mismos pasillos en cincuenta años.  
Llegando al vestíbulo donde magos y brujas esperaban por un gnomo que los guiará a sus bóvedas, Harry se detuvo en seco.  
Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su cerebro captara lo que estaba viendo. Se escondió tras una escultura que había visto en Historia de la Magia. Por lo que recordaba, el escultor había querido honrar a los caídos en la guerra de los gnomos. No podía recordad cuál de todas.  
Asegurándose de que nadie lo miraba, Harry observó por entre la escultura. Tenía que asegurarse de haber visto lo que creyó ver.  
Un poco más allá vio coloridas túnicas que conocía muy bien, de su tiempo y de éste.  
Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba el profesor. Las probabilidades de que estuviera allí por razones del colegio eran grandes, pero no era la única opción.  
El subdirector vestía sus coloridas túnicas, esta vez mezclando naranja con un brillante púrpura. Lo hacia sobresalir más de lo normal entre la multitud.  
Harry se escondió tras otra estatua cuando Dumbledore se dio la vuelta. Temió que el mago lo hubiera visto hasta que lo escuchó saludar a alguien sinceramente. Era claro que el profesor conocía muy bien a aquél a quien saludó. Por otro lado, Harry creía conocer a Dumbledore y de repente encontró al hombre apuntándole con una varita.  
Eso le pasaba por tener sentimientos familiares con alguien que no conocía.  
La persona con la que hablaba Dumbledore vestía una túnica negra, cosa que le recordó al profesor Snape. Pero desde donde estaba escondido no podía ver si era hombre o mujer.  
Los dos comenzaron a discutir agitando los brazos. Probablemente habían lanzado un hechizo de privacidad para que nadie los escuchara, pero no quería decir no que llamaban la atención.  
La otra persona levantó una mano y Dumbledore dejó de hablar. Ambos miraron alrededor y Harry se aseguró de esconderse bien para que no lo vieran.  
Cuando miro desde atrás de su escondite ambos ya iban camino a la puerta.  
No teniendo nada mejor que hacer Harry decidió seguirlos  
Nada malo sucedería por hacerlo… ¿cierto?  
Salió rápidamente de Gringotts y se disculpó con un hombre al que chocó y continuó su camino.  
No era difícil seguir a aquél par por el Callejón Diagon. Caminaban lentamente y se detuvieron más de una vez a mirar alguna cosa. Harry los siguió asegurándose de permanecer fuera de su vista. Cada vez que ellos se detenían él se escondía tras algo o se paraba en una vitrina fingiendo observar algo.  
Con el rabillo del ojo los miró y se percató de que la otra persona era un hombre. Harry tenía el presentimiento de que debería reconocerlo. El hombre parecía tener la misma edad de Dumbledore pero por la capucha no podía distinguir bien su rostro.  
Cuando vio hacia donde se dirigían, Harry vaciló.  
Había estado antes en el Callejón Knockturn. Cuando recién había llegado a ese tiempo había ido allí varias veces. Había visto el tipo de personas que estaban allí. Pero Dumbledore se suponía estaba en el lado de la luz, ¿así que estaba haciendo allí?  
Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.  
Antes que aquellos pudieran desaparecer de su vista Harry entró al Callejón Knockturn y se apresuró a seguirlos.  
Ya que aún era de día no había mucha gente en el Callejón Knockturn. Le hizo fácil a Harry el seguirlos aunque tendría que tener mas cuidado de no ser descubierto.  
Más de una vez pensó que lo habían visto. O Dumbledore o la otra persona, que ahora estaba completamente seguro de que era un hombre. Algunas veces se acercaba demasiado y sólo sus rápidos reflejos de buscador lograban que se escondiera antes que pudieran verlo.  
Se adentraron más en el Callejón Knockturn de lo que Harry había entrado antes. Nunca había visto mucho de ese lugar. En el tiempo que había estado allí se había mantenido en la habitación que había contratado. No tenía razón de buscar problemas cuando tenía otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse.  
Harry comenzó a preguntarse si debía rendirse. Mejor debía darse la vuelta y volver a casa. No porque tuviera mucho que hacer en casa. Tom estaba en la escuela y Hubert probablemente estaría escondido. Y ya había aprendido que a Ares no le gustaba jugar.  
Mantuvo su varita en el bolsillo. No mostraría lo nervioso que estaba. Al mismo tiempo se sentía emocionado. Esto le recordaba a una película de James Bond que había divisado una vez desde su alacena.  
Mientras más se alejaban más inquieto se sentía. No comprendía porqué tenían que adentrarse tanto. Era claro que Dumbledore no estaba haciendo algo para la escuela.  
Decidió continuar. De esa forma averiguaría que estaban haciendo. Y podría ocuparlo en contra de Dumbledore. La alegría que sintió hizo que riera disimuladamente. Nadie reaccionó ante esto. Quizá era un comportamiento común para aquellos que andaban por esos lados.  
Harry siguió cuando Dumbledore y el hombre doblaron en una esquina tratando de no perderlos. No podía arriesgarse a eso ahora. Los necesitaba para encontrar el camino de vuelta al Callejón Diagon. Dudaba poder preguntarle a alguien como salir del Callejón Knockturn. Había visto como lo miraban algunas de las personas. Le recordó mucho las miradas que había recibido en el baile.  
Se envolvió más en su capa y caminó con más rapidez por el mismo camino que había tomado el par. Considero que lo mejor era alejarse antes que algo sucediera. Era el Callejón Knockturn después de todo. No estaba Hagrid para ayudarlo. Aunque por otro lado él ya no era un niño perdido. Podía cuidar de si mismo.  
Cuando dobló la esquina se dio cuenta de que había caminado directo a una trampa. No estaba seguro de donde sacó la sensación. Quizá tenía algo que ver el tener dos varitas apuntadas hacia su rostro.  
Harry tragó en seco y dio un paso atrás. Su mano se movió hacia el bolsillo donde tenía su varita. Una mirada a los dos hombres le dijo que seria maldecido antes de que pudiera sacarla. Pero él no la necesitaba.  
— ¿Por qué nos estas siguiendo?— preguntó el extraño.  
Harry ladeó la cabeza y los fulminó con la mirada. Se aseguró de mirarlos a ambos. No sabía que podía hacer el extraño y no confiaba para nada en Dumbledore.  
—Sólo paseaba, ¿y ustedes?— su voz era ligera y se aseguró de que su cuerpo se viera relajado, para que no lo vieran como una amenaza.  
—Es Evan James. El que adoptó a Tom Ryddle, el niño del que te hable.  
Harry volvió su atención hacia Dumbledore.  
—Manténgase alejado de Tom o me aseguraré de que lo lamente.  
El odio en su voz hizo que el extraño riera.  
—Bueno, parece que alguien más ha visto a través de tu fachada, Albus.  
Harry entrecerró los ojos cuando fijó su atención en el extraño que aún tenia la capucha levantada.  
— ¿Acaso nunca te enseño tu madre a presentarte?"  
—Pequeñín, mi madre esta muerta.  
Harry cruzó los brazos y mantuvo sus músculos relajados aunque estaba listo para saltar. Sabía que Dumbledore era un mago poderoso. El otro era un desconocido y no sabía que nivel de poder tenía. No sabía si el mago era un humano… o algo diferente.  
—Me gusta tu valor, chico. No muchos se atreven a hablarme de esa manera. Pero por otro lado tú no sabes quien soy, ¿cierto?  
La voz del hombre envió un escalofrío por su espalda. Algo sobre este hombre le recordaba a Voldemort.  
— ¿Y que? No es como si me importara.  
Harry sonaba más valiente de lo que se sentía. Sabía que era una mala idea seguir a Dumbledore y a un desconocido y aquí tenia la prueba.  
—Gellert, no creo que valga la pena perder el tiempo con este chiquillo. No es nada mas que una plaga.  
Harry frunció el ceño. Él conocía a un Gellert. Había sido el señor Oscuro antes de Voldemort.  
—Eres Grindelwald—. No era una pregunta sino una declaración. El hombre al lado de Dumbledore río.  
—Oh, es inteligente.  
Harry dio un paso atrás. Necesitaba alejarse antes que algo sucediera. Estaba seguro de poder encargarse de uno, pero no podía luchar con ambos.  
En lugar de tratar de salir corriendo como de seguro debió hacer, derecho y fulminó con la mirada a los dos hombres.  
—Eres el Señor Oscuro.  
—Retiro mis palabras, no eres tan inteligente como creí. Albus, estoy decepcionado. ¿Este es el que te ha dado tantos problemas?"  
Dumbledore asintió aunque parecía que lamentaba el movimiento. Miro de un mago al otro.  
— ¿Qué hace un mago de la luz con un mago oscuro?  
Por lo que sabía de la historia, Dumbledore se había encargado de Grindelwald y terminado la guerra. ¿Si ese era el caso por que los dos actuaban como si fueran grandes amigos?  
—Si no fuera porque sabemos que no podrás escapar no te diríamos nada.  
—Pero, hasta ahora ninguno me ha dicho nada.  
Harry no sabía porque había abierto la boca. Sabía que probablemente lo maldecirían tarde o temprano. —Gellert, no creo que debamos perder nuestro tiempo con el chico. Créeme, no es nada más que problemas. Si te vas, con gusto me encargare de él.  
La voz de Dumbledore hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda y Harry miró con rabia al hombre que una vez había sido como un abuelo para el.  
— ¡Y yo que creí que usted era un héroe!  
Harry trato de pensar que tan adentro del Callejón Knockturn estaba. ¿Podría ser capaz de huir sin que lo maldijera? Pero aunque llegara a donde estaba la gente no seria suficiente para esconderse de ellos. Y sabía que nadie lo ayudaría. Era más probable que ayudaran a Grindelwald y Dumbledore que a él.  
— ¿Entonces por qué andan los dos juntos?  
Nuevamente fue Grindelwald quien respondió. Parecía ser el líder.  
—Porque encontramos que tenemos deseos similares para lo que debe cambiar en el mundo mágico.  
Harry frunció el ceño tratando de comprender a qué se refería el mago.  
— ¿Acaso la mayor parte del mundo no cree que ustedes son enemigos?  
—Sí, y por lo tanto nadie pensaría que tienen un espía en medio de ellos.  
Mirando a Dumbledore se dio cuenta que el mago no se veía para nada avergonzado. En realidad se veía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Harry sintió la ira hervir en su interior.  
Su magia reaccionó ante sus sentimientos y trato de atacar. Sabía que debía calmarse o haría volar algo.  
— ¿Qué haremos contigo? No podemos dejarte ir ahora que sabes quiénes somos.  
Harry sintió que su corazón se detuvo un momento. No había pensado en lo que podía suceder. Aunque claro que sabía que no lo dejarían ir. Ni siquiera Dumbledore era tan estúpido.  
—No veo porque no. No iré por allí a contarle a todo el mundo que ustedes trabajan juntos.  
Esperando que creyeran sus palabras Harry dio otro paso atrás. Podía sentir como la magia zumbaba bajo su piel y sabía que tenía que dejarla salir.  
Pero hasta que supiera que sucedería debía controlarla.  
Se agachó cuando un rayo rojo se dirigió hacia él. Cayo, rodó y estuvo de pie en cosa de segundos. El haz de luz golpeó justo donde él había estado de pie. Miró hacia atrás y supo quien había lanzado la maldición.  
Dumbledore dijo una palabrota antes de lanzar otra maldición. Una vez más Harry la esquivo. Una ojeada a Grindelwald le dijo que el mago no tenía intención de unirse al duelo. Era algo bueno para él. Así podía concentrarse en el profesor.  
—Señor James, espero que no piense que caeríamos con algo así. Quizás no se lo dirá a todo el mundo, pero eso no quiere decir que no se lo dirá a nadie.  
Harry lució su más inocente sonrisa.  
— ¿Yo? ¿Qué podría hacer yo? Después de todo, sólo soy un simple mago.  
Harry evitó ser alcanzado por otro rayo retorciendo su cuerpo en una manera casi imposible.  
—Ningún mago normal puede ser capaz de evitar un ataque así.  
Harry sonrío y le hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de evitar otro ataque.  
—Quizás tuve mejores maestros que los magos comunes.  
Se estaba poniendo molesto el sólo evitar los ataques. Sabía que tenía que pensar en algo para alejarse antes de ser alcanzado por alguna de las maldiciones que Dumbledore estaba lanzando en contra suya.  
Se preguntaba por qué nadie venia en su ayuda. Claro, sabía que estaba en el Callejón Knockturn pero no eran hechizos ligeros los que Dumbledore estaba arrojándole. Luego recordó algo que había leído en uno de sus libros sobre protecciones. Cuando los Callejones habían sido construidos alguien había protegido el Callejón Knockturn para que sólo se detectaran las Imperdonables.  
Eso significaba que no podía contar con nadie viniendo en su ayuda.  
…A veces la vida apestaba.  
Decidiendo hacerse cargo del asunto por si mismo Harry sacó su varita. No estaba listo aún para dejarles ver sus habilidades sin varita. Era algo que no usaría a menos que estuviera en riesgo su vida.  
Al pisar algo perdió el equilibrio y cayó de golpe al piso. El dolor recorrió su pecho y casi gritó. Para contener el sonido mordió sus labios con tanta fuerza que sintió el sabor de la sangre.  
—Confío que te encargaras de él, Albus.  
Harry levantó la mirada a tiempo para ver a Dumbledore asentir antes de que Grindelwald desapareciera por una puerta que no había visto antes.  
— ¿Sabes cuánta molestia ha sido, señor James? Se rehúso a poner a Ryddle de vuelta en el orfanato cuando se lo pedí. Me ha hecho innumerables bromas y me ha hecho lucir como un idiota en frente de todos.  
Harry rodó los ojos ante las palabras del hombre.  
—Tom es mi familia y por lo tanto su lugar es junto a mí. Lo adopté legalmente. Y usted no me necesita para quedar como un tonto. Eso usted lo hace muy bien solo.  
Sabía que había cruzado la raya cuando vio la rabia en los ojos de Dumbledore, pero no le importó. Este era el hombre que había destruido su vida. Aunque por eso había conseguido a Tom, pero el hombre había hecho tanto para lastimarlo a él y a los que amaba.  
—Estaré mas que feliz de asegurarme de que tú no puedas interferir en nuestros planes, chico.  
Harry sólo pudo mirar cuando un rayo de luz verde se dirigió derecho hacia él.  
—Mi lord.  
Tom levantó la mirada de su tarea de DCAO y le lanzó una breve ojeada al chico de primero que parecía estar nervioso al estar tan cerca a él y su grupo.  
— ¿Dime, que noticias tienes?  
Sabiendo que el chico sólo se pondría más nervioso si actuaba intimidante, Tom trató de hacer sonar su voz lo mas gentil posible sin parecer suave. No le serviría que los demás pensaran que estaba comenzando a actuar como un Hufflepuff.  
—Usted nos ordenó que le informáramos cuando lord Nott estuviera en la escuela.  
El chico no tropezó con sus palabras. Probablemente seria un buen seguidor un día. Hasta entonces él solo era uno entre muchos.  
—Bien, puedes irte. Abraxas y Orion, síganme.  
Tom ignoró las protestas de Walburga cuando su novio lo siguió junto a Abraxas fuera de la sala común de Slytherin. Era cerca del toque de queda así que tenía que apresurarse. No le convenía perder puntos ahora que estaban en la delantera.  
Aunque eran Slytherin y por ende no corrían, no quería decir que no pudieran caminar rápido. Tom dejó que sus pies lo guiaran a donde sabía se encontraría lord Nott. No era raro que diferentes representantes de familias sangrepuras fueran a visitar al director de vez en cuando.  
Otros estudiantes que estaban fuera de sus salas comunes todavía, se hicieron a un lado. Habían aprendido lo que les sucedería si se cruzaban en su camino. Y era un error que nadie cometía dos veces.  
Su varita estuvo en su mano apenas divisó a lord Nott. Aunque no perdió su máscara Tom sintió la rabia crecer dentro de él. Este era el hombre que se había atrevido a tratar de tomar lo que le pertenecía. Se aseguraría de que nadie volviera a cometer ese error. Y si alguien lo hacia sufriría un castigo aún mayor del que tenia planeado para este.  
Había revisado la mitad de la biblioteca antes de encontrar una maldición adecuada. Lo mejor de todo era que nadie sabría quien la había lanzado. Él decidiría cuándo comenzaría a hacer efecto. Pero una vez que la maldición se activara no había vuelta atrás.  
No había cura para esa maldición.


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes:  
> —Estaré más que feliz de asegurarme de que tú no puedas interferir en nuestros planes, chico.

Ahora:  
Mientras miraba el haz de luz verde que se dirigía hacia él, Harry no pudo evitar maravillarse. ¿Cuantas veces le habían lanzado esta maldición en especial? Quizás deberían pensar en cambiarle el nombre. Él podría darles algunas sugerencias.  
Como La-maldición-para-todos-aquellos-que-quieren-matar-al-maldito-Harry-Potter.  
Muchas personas habían tratado de maldecirlo con la Avada Kedavra. Bueno, quizás no tantos, pero más de lo que quisiera. Hasta el momento habían sido Voldemort, un puñado de mortífagos y también Dumbledore. Si seguía así quizás Dumbledore tendría tantos intentos como Voldemort.  
No teniendo deseos de morir, Harry rodó del lugar de donde estaba y miró cómo la maldición chocaba justo donde él había estado hacía un segundo. El mirar cómo el brillo desaparecía de los ojos de Dumbledore y era reemplazado por rabia le hizo sentir aún mejor.  
Harry se puso de pie y saltó a un lado para evitar otra maldición.  
Ahora que Dumbledore había usado una de las Imperdonables este lugar se llenaría de Aurores.  
Aunque quería ver a Dumbledore en Azkaban sabía que era poco probable. El profesor era mejor que un Slytherin para salir de todo tipo de situaciones.  
Era más probable que él terminara con toda la culpa y entonces sería quien acabara en prisión.  
Ya que ver Azkaban por dentro y estar cerca de los dementores no estaba en su lista de cosas qué hacer antes de morir, supo que tenía que salir de ahí pronto.  
Tomando su varita lanzó el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió.  
— ¡Stupefy!  
Aunque Dumbledore ya era viejo, al menos ante los ojos de Harry, se movía con más gracia de la que habría creído. Pero el Dumbledore que había conocido en su tiempo había sido más viejo y no en tan buena forma como el de ahora.  
Luchar contra Dumbledore le hizo darse cuenta de lo poco que sabía. Harry envió otro stupefy tras Dumbledore. Auque el hombre no le caía bien no podía concebir la idea de lastimarlo seriamente.  
—Quédate quieto para poder maldecirte.  
Harry frunció el ceño mientras esquivaba otra maldición.  
— ¿De verdad piensa tan poco de mi? pensé que me conocía mejor, Dumbledore. Después de todo fue usted quien me trajo aquí en primer lugar.  
En estos momentos Harry no vio al subdirector enfrente de él. En lugar de ello vio al hombre que había sido como un abuelo, el que había creído que se preocupaba por él. Y el hombre lo maldijo sin darle una advertencia, y ahora lo hacia de nuevo.  
Cansándose de la situación, Harry usó un movimiento con su mano libre y liberó magia pura para empujar a Dumbledore contra la pared. Se quedo quieto mientras recobraba el aliento y fulminaba con la mirada al viejo.  
— ¿Tiene idea de lo mucho que jodió mi vida? Si no fuera porque todavía lo veo como familia ya lo habría matado—. Cuando Dumbledore intentó interrumpirlo, Harry hizo uso de magia sin varita y sin palabras para silenciarlo. No estaba interesado en escuchar nada de lo que el hombre pudiera decirle—. Escuche, y escuche bien, porque solo lo diré una vez: Lo dejaré ir por ahora, principalmente porque no quiero terminar en Azkaban por matar a alguien como usted—. La mirada que le dirigió Dumbledore no podía estar mas lejos de la brillante y orgullosa mirada paternal que le brindaba el viejo en su tiempo. Aunque Harry lo escondió bien le dolió mas de lo que quería admitir—. Pero te lo advierto. Ve tras Tom o cualquier otra persona que me importe y te darás cuenta de que no habrá nadie que pueda esconderte de mi ira. No importa dónde te escondas o con quién busques protección; te encontraré y haré que sufras tanto dolor que tu pequeño cerebro no podrá soportarlo y colapsará antes de que te conceda la muerte.  
Al escuchar gente que corría hacia ellos Harry se alejó de Dumbledore, que todavía estaba presionado contra la pared parado sobre una suciedad que prefirió no mirar de cerca. El hombre se veía mas furioso de lo que Harry lo hubiera visto antes.  
"Te permitiré permanecer donde estás. Esperemos que los Aurores lleguen a tí antes que otra cosa lo haga. Yo se cual preferiría. Trata de explicarles por qué usaste una Imperdonable, y si tratas de culparme o vengarte de mí a través de Tom, lamentarás esa decisión más que cualquier otra que hayas tomado."  
Mirando alrededor, Harry se alejó del profesor de Transfiguración. Sabía que Dumbledore no podía hacerle nada ahora. Pero aún estaba el riesgo de que Grindelwald estuviera por allí dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo.  
Tendría que averiguar qué tipo de relación compartían esos dos, después, cuando tuviera más tiempo.  
Dándose la vuelta hizo una salida de la que el mismo Snape estaría orgulloso. Harry se alejó por el callejón. Con el rabillo del ojo vio las túnicas rojas de los Aurores.  
En lugar de comenzar a correr como le decía su cerebro que hiciera, se apoyó en una pared y se escondió en las sombras. A menos que alguien lo mirara directamente con fuerza dudaba que lo pudieran descubrir.  
Miró cómo los tres Aurores se dirigían hacia el lugar con sus varitas en la mano. Al menos no iban desarmados a una escena desconocida. ¿Que habría pasado entre este tiempo y el suyo para que los estándares de los Aurores hubieran caído tanto con los años?  
Meneando la cabeza escuchó cuando encontraron a Dumbledore. Parecía que el mago ya estaba tratando de perseguirlo. Pero aunque creyeran que Dumbledore era inocente probablemente lo llevarían a la comisaría como en las películas antiguas.  
Vio cómo Dumbledore era llevado a la fuerza por los Aurores, era lo mejor que había visto en mucho tiempo. Dumbledore todavía no ganaba la gloria por derrotar a Grindelwald. Ahora era sólo otro mago que probablemente había roto la ley.  
Cuando los Aurores desaparecieron de la vista con Dumbledore entre ellos, Harry suspiró. Sabía que debió ir a casa de inmediato, pero había querido saber que le sucedía a Dumbledore. Sería uno de sus mejores recuerdos y pensaba mostrárselo a Tom la próxima vez que lo viera.  
…pero pensando en la forma que Tom podía reaccionar quizás no era una buena idea.  
Justo cuando iba a dejar su escondite alguien más salió del lugar de la pelea.  
Harry no necesitó mirar dos veces para saber quien era.  
Después de haber seguido al hombre por el Callejón Diagon y el Callejón Knockturn quizás podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar.  
No entendía porque Grindelwald no había ayudado a Dumbledore en la pelea. ¿Que tipo de relación tenían los dos hombres? ¿Era Dumbledore un seguidor como los mortífagos lo habían sido de Voldemort?  
Y si ese era el caso, ¿por qué Dumbledore se veía como si estuviera dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por un hombre que era un reconocido señor Oscuro?  
La capucha estaba levantada, pero Harry sabía que Grindelwald lo miraba directamente a él. No entendía cómo el hombre sabía que estaba allí. Solo sabía que estaría en grandes problemas si el otro decidía hacerle algo.  
Incluso desde donde estaba parado, Harry podía sentir la magia del hombre. No era tanta como la de Voldemort, pero era suficiente para que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. En estos momentos no estaba seguro de poder vencer a Grindelwald. Harry sabía que había una razón para que el hombre fuera considerado un señor Oscuro: tenia que ser poderoso.  
Aunque Dumbledore no era débil no se comparaba a este hombre. ¿Así que cómo había logrado vencerlo como salía en todos los libros de historia?  
Dejaron de mirarse cuando Grindelwald se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el callejón en dirección opuesta a donde había sido guiado Dumbledore. Parecía que Dumbledore tendría que salir de su problema solo. Aunque Harry dudaba tener tanta suerte, no podía más que esperar que Dumbledore quedara detenido por siempre para no tener que lidiar más con él.  
Sabía que debía volver pronto a casa por si Dumbledore decidía no hacer caso a su advertencia.  
Mientras caminaba por el callejón Knockturn Harry sintió ojos sobre él. No necesitaba girarse para saber que lo estaban mirando. Pero parecía venir de todos lados en lugar de una sola dirección. Se preguntó cuántos habrían visto su enfrentamiento con Dumbledore. Ojala les hiciera ver que él no era alguien con quien meterse.  
Caminó lentamente hacia donde creía estaba el Callejón Diagon. Habiendo estado solo unas cuantas veces en el Callejón Knockturn no estaba seguro de encontrar la salida sin problemas.  
Mientras caminaba en silencio se juró a sí mismo evitar entrar nuevamente al Callejón Knockturn. Parecía que cada vez que estaba allí algo sucedía. La única vez que nada malo sucedió fue cuando recién había llegado a ese tiempo. Por otro lado, se había mantenido dentro de su habitación todo el tiempo así que era poco probable que algo sucediera.  
Harry tropezó y jadeó cuando el dolor explotó en su pecho. Con una mano se aferró el pecho y trato de respirar profundamente. El dolor no se detuvo pero tampoco aumentó.  
Gruñendo del dolor se apoyó en una pared y trato de mantenerse en pie. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sentido ese dolor que pensaba que no volvería a suceder. Sus pulmones a menudo se sentían incómodos pero nada comparado al dolor que sentía cuando le daba uno de esos ataques, a falta de una palabra mejor.  
Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras intentaba mantener la calma. No le haría nada de bien comenzar a entrar en pánico. Si entraba en pánico mientras estaba en el Callejón Knockturn no estaba seguro de lo que podría suceder. Sólo sabía que no sería agradable.  
Se quedó sin aliento, trataba de llenar sus pulmones pero no lo conseguía. En su lugar parecía que cada vez llegaba menos aire a sus pulmones.  
Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo. A Harry no le importaba la suciedad donde había caído, sólo quería que el dolor parara.  
Se abrazó a sí mismo y se meció hacia atrás y adelante. El sudor brotaba de su piel y caía por la gravedad. Débiles quejidos luchaban por escapar de sus labios aunque trataba de mantener cerrada la boca.  
No quería llamar la atención. No sabía qué tipo de gente esta cerca de él.  
El dolor lentamente se detuvo y Harry se obligó a respirar profundamente. Se sentía maravilloso tener aire en sus adoloridos pulmones. Se dio cuenta del olor a su alrededor. Si había pensado que en lo que Dumbledore había estado parado era desagradable no era nada comparado contra lo que él estaba arrodillado.  
Vomitó y cerró los ojos evitando caer encima de su anterior almuerzo.  
Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió. Estaba seguro de que el vómito no debía estar mezclado con sangre.  
Cerró los ojos nuevamente y dejó escapar un débil quejido. Con razón sentía como si su interior estuviera todo destrozado.  
Aunque ahora todo lo que quería era hacerse una bola y olvidar todo lo sucedido sabía que no podía quedarse donde estaba. Antes de poder descansar debía salir de allí. Si no podía llegar a casa por lo menos debía llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Al menos allí podía conseguir una habitación donde descansar.  
Aunque el pensar en descansar en su propia cama sonaba aún más tentador. Quizás era porque era su cama, y el hecho de que la compartía con Tom.  
Se puso de pie y tambaleó fuera del Callejón Knockturn evitando chocar con nadie. En esos momentos no estaba seguro de poder entablar otra pelea.  
Logró llegar al Caldero Chorreante sin llamar la atención de nadie. Recibió algunas miradas curiosas pero suponía que era porque no se veía tan bien como cuando había llegado. Sabia que sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre y su cabello estaba más desarreglado de lo normal.  
Suponía que estaba pálido y sudoroso. Ambas cosas eran por la pelea y el vómito.  
Por suerte Tom estaba solo tras el mostrador. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que habría hecho si la madre del chico hubiera estado allí.  
Tom levantó la mirada de los vasos que estaba limpiando y lo divisó justo en ese momento. Ya que había pasado la hora del almuerzo y no había mucha gente, Tom podía mirarlo sin problemas.  
Cuando Harry le sonrío débilmente, Tom dejó su lugar tras el mostrador y caminó hacia él.  
—Por Merlín, James. ¿Que te sucedió? Parece que hubieras sido atropellado por una horda de hipogrifos.  
Harry logro sonreír mientras miraba con anhelo la chimenea. Aunque quería dirigirse allí de inmediato sabía que no podía dejar a Tom hablando solo. Probablemente se preocuparía.  
Y si se preocupaba probablemente hablaría con su madre al respecto. Y tarde o temprano el comentario le llegaría a Tom y entonces Harry tendría que lidiar con él.  
Era mejor detenerlo antes de que nada sucediera.  
—No es nada. Me encontré con alguien que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Digamos que no nos separamos en el mejor de los términos. Pero por favor, no te preocupes, él salio peor que yo.  
Harry se dio cuenta que no había calmado al chico pero era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora. Tom asintió reluctante.  
— ¿Deseas algo para comer? Luces como si necesitaras algo.  
El pensar en comer después de tan poco tiempo en que había vomitado hizo que su estómago protestara. Harry temió por un breve momento que vomitaría de nuevo hasta que su estómago se calmó.  
—Gracias, pero no. Si no te molesta iré a casa. Saluda a tu madre por mí.  
Antes de que el chico pudiera protestar Harry se dirigió a la chimenea.  
Tomó un puñado de polvos flú y entró a las llamas. Mientras sentía su cuerpo moverse en todas direcciones cerró los ojos. Tendría que hacer algunas investigaciones cuando llegara a casa.


	29. Capítulo XXIX

Subdirector de Hogwarts arrestado por Aurores.  
Ayer los Aurores fueron llamados al Callejón Knockturn después de que registraron que una de las Imperdonables había sido utilizada.  
Al llegar a la escena del crimen, los Aurores encontraron al subdirector de Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, que clamaba haber sido atacado por un mago desconocido que había tratado de matarlo.  
El supuesto atacante no estaba en ninguna parte aunque los Aurores revisaron cuidadosamente el Callejón Knockturn esperando encontrar al culpable.  
Un examen mostró que la Imperdonable usada fue la Maldición Avada Kedavra. Para aquellos que no lo saben, es también conocida como la maldición asesina. Nunca nadie alcanzado por esa maldición ha sobrevivido.  
¿Quien fue la supuesta persona que atacó al profesor de Transfiguración sin aparente motivo? ¿Es un personaje nuevo o uno de los seguidores de Grindelwald del que no hemos oído antes?  
Los Aurores prometen que la investigación no se detendrá hasta que atrapen al culpable. Esperemos que las personas pronto puedan volver a dormir tranquilas.  
El subdirector Dumbledore fue mantenido en la sede de los Aurores durante la noche para mayor investigación. Sólo podemos preguntarnos qué estaría haciendo un conocido mago de la luz en un lugar como el Callejón Knockturn que, se sabe, es lugar de encuentro de criaturas oscuras además de venta de cosas de dudosa procedencia o demasiado oscuras. Todavía no tenemos comentarios del involucrado, esperemos que este reportero pueda tener una conversación privada con Dumbledore para poder tener algunas respuestas.  
Si el desconocido es uno de los seguidores del señor Oscuro no podemos estar seguros de qué esperar. Sólo le pedimos a las personas que tengan cuidado. Asegúrense de que sus protecciones estén actualizadas, mantengan a sus niños a la vista, no inviten extraños a su casa y mantengan a mano su varita.  
Este reportero se pregunta si Grindelwald ha decidido enfocarse ahora en Gran Bretaña. Hasta ahora el señor Oscuro ha atacado mayormente Alemania y países adyacentes.  
El resto del artículo seguía sobre cómo Grindelwald se había alzado y su camino para convertirse en el señor Oscuro.  
— ¿Que piensa sobre esto mi lord? ¿Cree que fue un seguidor de Grindelwald como dice el reportero?  
Tom dejó a un lado El Profeta que Abraxas le había pasado.  
—Es demasiado pronto para decir nada. Necesitamos saber algo más sobre este atacante antes de ver si es probable que se una a nuestra causa.  
Los Slytherin a su alrededor se acercaron para oír cada palabra que decía. Orion, que estaba a su izquierda, miró el artículo.  
—No dice quién uso la Imperdonable. Pudo ser el extraño al igual que el profesor Dumbledore. Y nadie fue alcanzado por la maldición. A menos que fuera nuestro profesor y él luego desapareciera el cuerpo. Pero eso no explica porqué no dejó la escena del crimen antes de que llegaran los Aurores.  
Tom entrecerró los ojos. Lo que decía Orion era cierto. No tenían idea de quién había lanzado la maldición. Era cierto que Dumbledore era un mago de la luz, ¿pero entonces qué estaba haciendo en el Callejón Knockturn? Era un lugar que la mayoría de los magos de la luz evitaría a toda costa.  
—Creo que es mejor que esperemos. Si los ataques continúan entonces podemos considerar qué debemos hacer. Si no vuelve a aparecer entonces seguiremos como hasta ahora.  
Sus seguidores asintieron. No es que tuvieran mucha opción y Tom sabía que sólo algunos se atreverían a decirle algo, y de esos ninguno discutiría su decisión.  
Walburga levantó la mirada de su desayuno.  
—El Profesor Dumbledore probablemente no ha vuelto, así que no tenemos quién dé las clases hoy. ¿Que haremos con ese tiempo libre?  
Como si los hubiera escuchado, el Director Dippet se puso de pie y esperó hasta que el silencio llenara el comedor. Tomó más de lo normal. Tom no dudaba que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya había oído del ataque. Aquellos que no leían El Profeta probablemente se habían enterado por amigos o familiares. Quizá todos se preguntaban qué había sucedido.  
No había duda que Dumbledore seria el tema de conversación de ese día.  
—Estoy convencido de que ya han oído sobre el accidente en que el subdirector ha estado involucrado—. El Director esperó nuevamente por silencio para continuar—. Ya que no estábamos preparados para esta situación ha sido decidido que la clase de Transfiguración de hoy será cancelada. Si el profesor Dumbledore no ha regresado en unos días comenzaremos a buscar un sustituto hasta que él vuelva.  
Murmullos llenaron el comedor. Aquellos que tenían Transfiguración estaban felices de tener una clase menos y ya estaban planeando qué hacer.  
Tom terminó de desayunar. Aunque aquel desayuno tenía buen sabor no era tan bueno como los de Evan. Jamás habría pensado que alguien podría hacer mejor comida que un elfo doméstico, pero Evan era más que bueno en la cocina. Quizás era por haber sido obligado a cocinar desde temprana edad por sus parientes.  
Sin esperar a que los demás estuvieran listos, Tom tomó su mochila y salió del Gran Comedor. Normalmente habría ido a la biblioteca o a su dormitorio a estudiar. Pero en lugar de eso se dirigió afuera.  
El clima estaba bien, el cielo estaba tan azul como en el Gran Comedor. Era probablemente uno de los últimos días en que podrían salir sin tener que usar un hechizo para mantenerse caliente y seco.  
Además, era menos probable que la gente fuera a buscarlo ahí que si se sentaba donde normalmente lo hacia con la nariz en un libro. En estos momentos necesitaba pensar y lo hacia mucho mejor sin odiosos seguidores pegados a él.  
Se sentó con la espalda pegada a un árbol cerca del lago. Otros estudiantes ya habían salido pero la mayor parte de ellos sabían que no debían molestarlo. Y aquellos que no sabían eran detenidos por otros estudiantes antes de que se acercaran a él.  
Este nuevo personaje le preocupaba. Tom ya sabía qué quería hacer con su vida. Tenia que asegurarse de estar en una posición poderosa. Haciéndolo así nadie podría detenerlo en moldear el mundo como lo deseaba.  
Pero para llegar lejos necesitaba aliados. Alguien con poder que pudiera llevarlo más lejos que si lo hiciera solo.  
Necesitaba conocer a sus enemigos al igual que a sus aliados. Dumbledore y Grindelwald eran un peligro a su causa. Tenia que saber si quien había atacado al profesor Dumbledore estaba con Grindelwald, o solo, o, si era posible, se uniera a él.  
Para hacer eso necesitaba encontrar una manera de reunirse con esa persona. Y antes de reunirse con el atacante tenia que averiguar quién era. Aunque podía ser una mujer pero Tom lo dudaba. No muchas mujeres tenían lo necesario para atacar a alguien.  
Todos estos pensamientos le estaban dando jaqueca. ¿Seria mucho pedir un poco de descanso? Ya tenía bastante de que preocuparse. No sólo los TIMOS eran el próximo año, además tenía que mantener su posición como el líder de los Slytherin y mantener su imagen de buen estudiante. Añadió a Evan en la mezcla y Tom se preguntó cómo se graduaría de Hogwarts sin perder la cabeza.  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo moviéndose a su izquierda. Tom se giró en esa dirección y frunció el ceño al ver lo que sucedía.  
Algo negro y pequeño se dirigía directo hacia él. Sus pequeñas patas se movían tan rápido que bien podían ser invisibles. Tom miró lo que venia tras de la cosita negra.  
Parecía que el gatito había estado paseándose por el castillo y al hacerlo había llamado la atención de una gran cantidad del cuerpo estudiantil femenino. Las orejas del gatito estaban planas contra su cabeza y parecía estar lamentando la idea de haber nacido.  
La diversión de Tom se detuvo, se acercó lo suficiente y saltó.  
Para un cuerpo tan pequeño podía saltar bastante lejos. El gatito aterrizó en su regazo y se golpeó la cabeza contra su estómago. Antes que el animal pudiera huir Tom lo agarró del pellejo del cuello y lo levantó para estar cara a cara.  
Familiares ojos verdes se encontraron con sus azules y Tom sólo pudo pensar en una persona que tenía ese color de ojos y era un gatito en su forma animaga.  
—Beleza, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?—.Tom encontró que era mejor llamar al gatito por el nombre que le había dado. La gente se preguntaría por qué el gatito tenía el mismo nombre que su tutor y novio. Y con las chicas tan cerca no podía correr el riesgo. Evan sólo maulló y lo fulminó con la mirada. Parecía que no le gustaba que lo sostuvieran así y trató de pegarle con su patita—.Mejor pórtate bien o te voy a entregar a esas chicas.  
Evan se veía aterrorizado. Parecía que por fin había encontrado algo que el mago temía.  
—Ryddle, ¿podrías soltar al gatito? Nosotras lo vimos primero.  
Tom levantó una ceja mientras miraba a la chica. La reconoció como una Rawenclaw. Tenían Transfiguración juntos pero nunca había hablado con ella.  
—En realidad lo mantendré conmigo. Después de todo, creo que Beleza estará mas feliz con su dueño que con alguien que, sin duda, va a jugar a los disfraces con él.  
Tom le dio a Evan una rápida sonrisa. El pensar en Evan disfrazado sonaba…interesante. Pero seria cuando fuera humano y diferente de los que las chicas tenían planeado.  
Como si Evan supiera lo que estaba pensando gruñó. O quizás era una advertencia para que no lo dejara con las chicas.  
— ¿Y que derecho tienes?  
—Es mío—dijo añadiendo amenaza a su voz, lo que hizo que varias se estremecieran. Sólo la Rawenclaw no parecía afectada.  
— ¿Porque nadie lo ha visto antes?  
—No sé porque te importa, pero Beleza debería estar en casa. Quizás encontró cómo salir y decidió explorar un poco.  
Y como para probar su palabras Evan atacó la corbata de Tom. Mientras varias de las chicas arrullaban ante la vista, Tom silenciosamente juró hacerle pagar a Evan por esto.  
Decidiendo sacar ventaja de la situación, Tom comenzó a acariciar al gatito, quien comenzó a ronronear con fuerza y empujó su cabeza contra su mano.  
—Claro que tendré que hablar con Evan sobre proteger la casa para que no pueda escapar de nuevo. No podemos arriesgarnos a que algo le suceda. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo contactar a Evan antes de que se preocupe.  
Con eso Tom pasó a su lado asegurándose de que Evan estuviera seguro en sus brazos. No seria bueno que tuviera la oportunidad de perderse.  
Sintiendo el corazoncito latir muy rápido, Tom acarició el suave pelaje con su pulgar para que se calmara.  
H&T  
Desde que había entrado al mundo mágico había enfrentado muchas cosas aterrorizadoras. Un troll, Voldemort, un hombre lobo sin poción matalobos, dementores, Dumbledore con ojos brillantes y caramelos de limón, el profesor Snape y las criaturas de Hagrid.  
Y ahora encontró la cosa más aterrorizadora de todas.  
Chicas.  
O para ser mas preciso: chicas que veían algo lindo y querían agarrarlo.  
Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que le habría sucedido si lo hubieran atrapado  
La única razón por la que había ido a Hogwarts era porque necesitaba hablar con Tom. Ya que la ultima salida a Hogsmeade estaba muy lejana Harry creía que tenia que ir en persona a la escuela para hablar con el chico.  
Ya que no podía entrar a la escuela a menos que tuviera permiso del director decidió colarse.  
Nadie sospecharía de un gatito.  
Harry llegó a tiempo para escuchar que Transfiguración había sido cancelada. Mientras los estudiantes salían del Gran Comedor divisó a Tom pero antes que pudiera acercarse al chico o hacer algo ellas los vieron.  
Harry había pensado que al menos las chicas Slytherin tendrían algo de sentido común, pero no. Después de conocer a Walburga siendo gatito debió saber que no era así. Todas se volvieron locas.  
Reconoció la pared tras la cual estaba localizada la sala común de Slytherin. Tom dijo la contraseña, pero aun con su oído mejorado Harry no fue capaz de oír lo que dijo.  
Tom entró a la sala común con Harry en brazos. Harry miró alrededor desde su ubicación en los brazos de Tom. La sala común de Slytherin lucia bastante similar a cuando él había entrado con Ron disfrazados como Crabbe y Goyle tratando de averiguar si Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin.  
La sala común era una gran habitación de techo bajo estilo mazmorra con lámparas que daban poca luz, y asientos verdes. Los estudiantes que tenían clase libre estaban sentados atrás en sillones negros o verdes con botones y calaveras.  
A la sala le faltaba el sentimiento cálido que tenía la sala común de Gryffindor cuando se entraba. De alguna manera encontró que eso era adecuado para los Slytherin. No dudaba de que se sentirían incómodos si los ubicaran en un lugar como la sala común de Gryffindor.  
Tom paso de los demás estudiantes sin siquiera mirarlos y se dirigió a lo que Harry supuso era el dormitorio de los chicos.  
Una vez dentro de la habitación donde Tom dormía cuando estaba en la escuela Harry encontró que era muy similar al dormitorio Gryffindor excepto por una cosa. Las camas estaban ubicadas contra las paredes pero la habitación se veía más grande que la de la habitación que él había compartido cuando asistía a la escuela. Quizás era porque los Slytherin provenían de familias sangrepuras y por eso demandaban más espacio.  
No eran los únicos en el dormitorio. En una de las camas un chico del año de Tom estaba sentado leyendo una carta. Su rostro estaba serio y parecía que lo que estaba leyendo no era algo agradable. O quizás él lucia así todo el tiempo.  
—Vete.  
El chico parecía listo para protestar pero cuando se dio cuenta quien había hablado, palideció y salió apresurado de la habitación.  
Harry miró cómo Tom cerraba la puerta con magia y puso un hechizo silenciador. Era claro que no quería que lo interrumpieran. Si no fuera porque confiaba en Tom, Harry probablemente se habría puesto nervioso. Ya que no era así decidió esperar y ver qué sucedía.  
Cuando todo estuvo como Tom lo quería colocó a Harry en una de las camas; Harry suponía que era la de Tom. El chico se alejó sin dejar de mirarlo.  
Sabiendo que quería Tom que hiciera, Harry se transformó a su forma original. Sólo tomó unos segundos para que estuviera sentado en la cama en su forma humana. Se sentía mejor estar allí sin ser un gatito. La cama había estado muy inestable bajo sus patas y dudaba haber podido caminar si hubiera tratado.  
Sólo un momento después de su transformación Harry encontró los labios de Tom presionados contra los suyos. Sorprendido abrió la boca y dejo entrar la lengua del chico.  
Harry gimió cuando sintió aquella lengua explorar su boca como si fuera la primera vez que se besaban. No habían llevado su relación lejos. Hasta ahora sólo habían compartido algunos besos y se habían tocado un poco cuando estaban solos.  
Tom puso una mano en su nuca y la otra en su espalda. Luego besó la mejilla de Harry y continuó besando suavemente su quijada, orejas, cuello y clavícula antes de volver a su boca.  
Sintió manos recorrer su cuerpo y meterse bajo su camisa. Dedos fríos retorcieron sus pezones y lo hicieron arquearse en el beso. Se sentía tan bien que casi olvidó la razón por la que había ido.  
Harry puso sus manos en el pecho de Tom y rompió el beso.  
—Tenemos que hablar—. Tom parpadeó y Harry se dio cuenta que quizá se había expresado mal. Sonriendo gentilmente le dio un palmazo en la cabeza al chico. Le molestaba que Tom fuera más alto que él—. No es nada de lo que estas pensando—. Sin soltarse se sentaron en la cama. Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento se habían parado, demasiado pendiente del beso de Tom—. Supongo que leíste El Profeta hoy.  
Tom asintió.  
—Si, el profesor Dumbledore ha sido arrestado por los Aurores.  
—Es una pena que no puedan probar que él uso la Imperdonable.  
Le tomo unos segundos a Tom comprender lo que quería decir.  
— ¡Trato de matarte!  
Harry tuvo que poner sus dos manos en los hombros de Tom para evitar que el chico saliera corriendo y terminara con la vida de Dumbledore aquí y ahora.  
—Trató, pero no pudo hacerlo. Cálmate Tom, no quiero que termines en Azkaban sólo porque dejas que tu temperamento te controle—. Envolvió al chico con sus brazos y lo acercó hacia él— Ni pienses en hacerle algo. Ya me he vengado por ahora. Y si él te hace algo, me aseguraré de que lo lamente; jamás sabrá quién lo atacó. Pero hay algo mas importante que debo decirte.  
Harry no estaba seguro de que Tom se quedaría si lo soltaba.  
"Vi a Dumbledore en Gringotts ese día y no estaba solo. Ya que quería saber que estaba haciendo en el Callejón Diagon decidí seguirlo. Puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando vi que entraba al Callejón Knockturn—. Deteniéndose, Harry se preguntó cuánto decirle a Tom. Si no le decía lo suficiente a Dumbledore le seria más facial herirlo lastimando al chico. Pero si le decía demasiado corría el riesgo de que Tom hiciera algo estúpido para cobrar venganza. Quizás simplemente tenía que confiar en Tom. El chico había sido capaz de cuidarse a si mismo antes que él llegara a su vida, y ojalá aún fuera capaz de hacerlo—. El hombre con el que estaba Dumbledore era Grindelwald—. Sintió cómo Tom se ponía tieso y supo que lo estaba escuchando—.Ya que los vi juntos decidieron que no podían dejarme vivir para que le contara a otras personas lo que había visto. Supongo que podría arruinar la reputación de Dumbledore.  
Ante eso Tom bufó. Era claro lo que él y los demás Slytherin pensaban de Dumbledore y Harry sonrío ante esta reacción.  
"Después que él trató de matarme con la Avada Kedavrale dí con un hechizo para que no pudiera moverse hasta que llegaran los Aurores para arrestarlo—. Sonrío ante el recuerdo. No tenía dudas de que Dumbledore estaría más que enojado cuando volviera. Pero el hombre merecía todo lo que le llegara. Y si Harry tuviera algo que ver en el asunto se aseguraría de que Dumbledore tuviera su merecido—.Después de que los Aurores se marcharon, pero antes que yo pudiera irme, Grindelwald apareció de nuevo. No hizo nada pero me miró directamente a los ojos pese a que yo estaba escondido en las sombras.  
Recordar el encuentro con el señor Oscuro de esa época hizo que Harry se estremeciera. Había algo sobre Grindelwald que lo asustaba, sin importar lo mucho que odiaba admitirlo. Hasta ahora este señor Oscuro no había echo nada en su contra pero aun así Harry tenia la sensación de que debía estar mas cauteloso con él que con Voldemort.  
Quizás era porque había mirado en los ojos de Grindelwald y no había visto la misma locura que tenían los ojos de Voldemort. Este hombre estaba cuerdo y totalmente consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo a las demás personas.  
Harry no sabía aún si eso lo hacia más peligroso que Voldemort o no.  
Ojala no tuviera la oportunidad de averiguarlo.  
—Juro que si te hizo algo voy a…  
Harry puso un dedo en los labios de Tom para silenciarlo.  
—Nada pasó. Se fue sin hacer o decir nada. Pero creí que debía avisarte. No estoy seguro de lo que hará Dumbledore. Le advertí que no hiciera nada en contra de tí pero ten cuidado. Ese hombre es peligroso y está loco; uno nunca puede saber lo que tiene planeado.  
No dijeron nada más, sólo comenzaron a besarse nuevamente. Sintiéndose osado Harry copió los movimientos que Tom había usado con él cuando recién se había vuelto humano.  
No fue una sorpresa cuando Tom decidió tomar la delantera. El chico parecía ser mas contundente en eso, y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si el chico había estado en una relación antes.  
Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, Harry decidió ignorar esos pensamientos y se dedicó a sentir la mayor cantidad posible de piel de Tom con sus manos. Pasaría tiempo antes de que volviera a verlo y estar así con él.  
La espalda de Harry golpeó la cama cuando Tom lo empujó. El chico se sentó sobre él y uso su peso para mantenerlo abajo pero Harry no protestó. A diferencia de lo que lord Nott había tratado de hacerle esto se sentía bien.  
Tom le abrió la camisa determinado en dejar marcas en cada trozo de piel. La mano izquierda de Harry recorría la espalda del chico hasta su cabello mientras intentaba recordar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.  
Cuando los labios de Tom regresaron a los de Harry, éste dejó voluntariamente a la lengua del chico entrar a su boca, donde bailaron una junto a la otra.  
Se frotaban uno contra el otro sintiendo lo excitados que estaban. Pero no se quitaron más ropa. Cuando fueran a avanzar más en su relación Harry quería que fuera especial. No quería perder su virginidad apresurado.  
Quizás era un idealista pero quería que lo hicieran bien. Después de todo, la primera vez era una sola.  
H&T  
Con la forma de Beleza, Harry salió de la sala común de Slytherin y se alejó de Tom. Estaba feliz cpn su grueso pelaje negro. Si hubiera estado en su forma humana todos habrían visto la clase de atención que la boca de Tom le habría prestado a su cuerpo.  
Se preguntó qué tipo de explicación debía dar, pero luego decidió no preocuparse. ¿Si la gente quería hablar quien era él para detenerlos? No tenía nada que esconder. Mientras no hicieran nada más no era como que estuvieran rompiendo una ley o algo así.  
La hora libre había terminado y Tom tenía que ir a Pociones. Harry, mientras tanto, tenía que volver a casa. Ojalá esta vez pudiera evitar los problemas.  
Mientras alguna chica no lo viera creía que estaría bien.  
¿…pero cuando la suerte había estado de su lado?  
Mientras Tom trabajaba en clase de Pociones, Harry huía de unas chicas de primer año de Hufflepuff. Dando un giro errado Harry se encontró con un pasillo sin salida. Cuando las chicas lo atraparon lo llevaron a su sala común donde tuvo que enfrentar horrores que jamás habría imaginado.  
Varias horas después Harry logró huir de Hogwarts y juró que no se acercaría mas a la escuela en el futuro. Su sensible nariz estaba irritada por el perfume en que las chicas lo habían bañado y pequeñas cintas rosas cubrían su pelaje.  
Esto era algo que no le permitiría saber a nadie.  
Si Tom alguna vez se enteraba de eso Harry sabía que no pararía jamás de molestarlo. Incluso para un Slytherin Tom podía ser muy cruel cuando quería.


	30. Capítulo XXX

Se escondió tras una armadura cuando los pasos se acercaron. Levantó las orejas y escuchó voces murmurando. Parecía que algo había sucedido. Era la primera vez que veía a los profesores vigilar los pasillos en pareja. La única vez que había visto algo así fue cuando…  
Negando con la cabeza decidió no pensar en eso. No era como si fuera a suceder de nuevo. Pero cuando pensó en ello se dio cuenta que tampoco había sucedido esta vez.  
Cuando los profesores doblaron la esquina y salieron de la vista, Harry dejó su escondite. El piso de piedra bajo sus patas lo hizo estremecer.  
En esos momentos lamentó haber dejado la casa y su cama calientita. Pero sin Tom a su lado no iba a conseguir dormir mucho de todas maneras.  
Se sentía extraño recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts de noche otra vez. En su propio tiempo lo había hecho en incontables ocasiones sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero allí había usado su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del Merodeador. Aun tenía ambas cosas en su baúl pero no las había usado desde que había llegado a ese tiempo.  
Hasta ahora no había tenido razón para usar la capa y temía que el mapa no funcionara al tratar de usarlo ya que, técnicamente, aun no había sido creado.  
Además, no tenía que preocuparse porque lo atraparan ahora. Al igual que con la capa ahora podía moverse libremente pero de manera diferente.  
No tenia que preocuparse por ser visto u oído pero aún tenia que tener cuidado. Harry no tenia idea de si Peeves andaba por ahí en ese tiempo pero no quería averiguar lo que seria capaz de hacerle a un gatito.  
Se apresuró hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Tuvo que disminuir la velocidad un par de veces para asegurarse bien hacia donde se dirigía. La última vez Tom lo había llevado en brazos hacia allá. Y en su segundo año había tenido más que suerte para llegar con Ron a terreno Slytherin. Había ayudado el que hubieran utilizado a Crabbe y Goyle y no a alguien más. O sino alguien podría haber sospechado de los despistados que se veían.  
Si hubiera podido habría sonreído con nostalgia. Por algún tiempo había estado sopesando la idea de decirle a Tom que había llegado del futuro y cuál era su verdadero nombre. Quería escuchar como se oía su nombre cuando Tom lo decía. Claro esta que había escuchado a Voldemort decirlo muchas veces, aunque mayormente había sido su apellido y siempre cuando estaba tratando de matarlo.  
Pero nunca había oído a Tom decirlo y no podía evitar desearlo.  
Aunque tenia muchas más razones para no decirle la verdad a Tom.  
Tom se sentiría traicionado y Harry podía entenderlo. Él también se sentiría traicionado si hubiera vivido todo ese tiempo con alguien para después enterarse de que era una persona completamente diferente.  
Y, si Tom aceptaba que era del futuro y no estaba loco, entonces comenzarían las preguntas. Preguntas que no podría responder por miedo a cambiar el futuro más de lo que ya lo había hecho al llegar.  
No podía arriesgarse a perder a Tom por algo que no tenía importancia. No era como si pudiera volver ahora a su propio tiempo.  
Asintiendo para sí mismo, Harry continuó hacia las mazmorras donde estaba la escondida entrada a la sala común de Slytherin. Lentamente comenzó a sentirse más frío y agradeció su grueso pelaje. Desde la llegada del otoño se estaba poniendo más frío.  
Harry tomó las escaleras un peldaño a la vez. Esa era una de las razones por las que a veces deseba haber tenido otra forma animaga. Era pequeño, esponjoso y demasiado adorable. Aunque una de las cosa positivas era que podía acurrucarse en el regazo de Tom. ¿Quien habría sabido que era tan cómodo dormir en el regazo de otra persona?  
Moviendo la cola saltó el último peldaño y aterrizó con suavidad en sus cuatro patas al pie de las escaleras. Sólo habían unas cuantas antorchas en el lugar. Dejaba muchas sombras donde muchas cosas podían esconderse.  
Avanzó lentamente. Harry estaba listo para saltar si algo lo atacaba repentinamente pero al mismo tiempo sólo quería apresurarse. Sabía que Tom estaba esperándolo y si no quería pasar toda la noche fuera de la entrada secreta tenía que apurarse.  
El pensar que alguien lo viera, especialmente alguna chica, hizo que Harry se estremeciera y mirara alrededor. Si alguien trataba de hacerle lo mismo que la ultima vez se aseguraría de que no viviera para lamentarlo. ¡Por Merlín! Era un hombre, no un peluche que podían abrazar como quisieran. Tom era el único que tenía permitido hacerlo.  
El sonido de varios pies acercándose hicieron que se quedara helado. Sus orejas se giraron hacia el sonido que parecía acercarse a él.  
Miró hacia la oscuridad. Estaba en uno de los lugares más oscuros del pasillo. Las antorchas estaban apagadas de ese lado. Ya que sabía que eran mágicas no podían haberse apagado solas.  
Mientras la cosa en la oscuridad se acercaba hacia él, Harry lentamente comenzó a alejarse. Hasta que estuviera seguro que lo habían visto no podía hacer nada para delatar su existencia. Podía ser sólo un estudiante o un profesor en su ronda, pero en esos momentos ambas opciones parecían poco probables.  
Si Harry hubiera estado en su forma humana probablemente habría estado casi ciego en esa oscuridad. En estos momentos podía distinguir una forma, que claramente no era humana, moviéndose directamente hacia él. Ni siquiera parecía humana.  
Se quedó de piedra cuando sintió que su espalda tocaba la pared. Por no querer dejar de mirar a la criatura había conseguido quedar atrapado sin poder escapar.  
La criatura lucía familiar y Harry sabía que la había visto antes. No podía recordar dónde pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría. Si vivía lo suficiente para recordar, claro está.  
Cuando la criatura se acercó más Harry frunció el ceño. No había luz para ayudarlo a ver. Ya que estaban bajo tierra no había ventanas y si las hubiera habido no habría entrado mucha luz de todas maneras. Nubes oscuras escondían cualquier luz que la luna y las estrellas podrían haberle proporcionado.  
En esos momentos Harry sabía que no podía hacer mucho. La criatura bloqueaba cada posible ruta de escape con su gran forma. En su forma animaga la criatura le recordaba al troll que él, Ron y Hermione habían enfrentado en primer año. Si se volviera humano probablemente le llegaría hasta la cadera.  
Harry se erizó cuando la criatura se acerco a él. Hizo un raro sonido de clic y su aliento olía a carne podrida. Eso puso a Harry más inconfortable de lo que ya estaba.  
No podía decidirse entre transformarse a su forma humana o huir y mantener su secreto. No podía saber que tan cerca se encontraba alguna persona. Y si huía solo tenia dos posibilidades. Podía correr hacia las escaleras donde tendría que transformarse para poder subir sin problemas, o podía seguir por el pasillo y por ende guiar a la criatura hacia la entrada de Slytherin.  
Decidiendo que la segunda opción no era viable Harry decidió correr el riesgo con las escaleras. Prefería correr el riesgo de que lo atrapara un profesor a ser comido por una criatura desconocida. Tendría que advertirles sobre una criatura peligrosa en Hogwarts antes que lastimara a alguien. Probablemente terminaría atacando a un Slytherin que no sabría del riesgo. Con su suerte la presa de la criatura seria Tom o alguno de sus amigos.  
Pero antes que pudiera hacer nada algo grande salió de entre las sombras y una mano lo tomó bajo sus estómago y lo levantó en el aire.  
Harry maulló en shock y luchó para liberarse. La mano era mucho más grande que la de Tom pero al menos era humana. Eso no significaba que Harry permitiría que cualquiera lo recogiera aunque lo hubieran salvado de la criatura.  
—Tranquilo pequeñito. Aragog sólo quiere jugar un poco. Él nunca ha lastimado a nadie así que no debes temerle.  
La conocida voz y el nombre de la criatura que recordó conocer le dijeron a Harry quien lo sostenía.  
Dejando de luchar y girando la cabeza para observar mucho mejor Harry se encontró mirando unos ojos oscuros y amables. Era raro ver a Hagrid sin barba. No era normal. Aunque el medio gigante no era para nada pequeño aun era más pequeño de lo que llegaría a ser cuando fuera un adulto.  
Oyendo a la araña gigante acercarse hacia ellos Harry aplastó las orejas contra su cabeza y siseó. Aunque se sentía seguro en las manos de Hagrid el único encuentro que había tenido con la araña gigante y su enrome familia era suficiente para ponerlo desconfiado. Sabía que no se comería a Hagrid pero no tenia problemas matando a los amigos de Hagrid.  
El pulgar del medio gigante lo acarició y comenzó a ronronear. Era extraño pensar lo gentil que podía ser Hagrid. Especialmente cuando sabía lo mucho que podía asustar el hombre cuando estaba enojado, como lo había estado el día que lo conoció en su cumpleaños numero once.  
—¿Qué hace un chico tan bonito solo? ¿Estás cazando ratones? ¿Sabe tu dueño que no estás? Apuesto a que está preocupado—. El semi gigante continuo hablando con su ronca voz y Harry se relajó. Él confiaba en Hagrid y el hombre nunca le había hecho daño—. Creo que mejor te dejo ir, pequeñito. Ve donde tu dueño y ten cuidado de que Peeves no te atrape. A ese fantasma le gustan las bromas y a veces las lleva demasiado lejos. Y ten cuidado con los Slytherin. Un gatito tan lindo como tú no debería andar cerca de las serpientes.  
Harry tuvo que contener un gruñido. No le gustaba la forma en que su viejo amigo estaba hablando de Tom y sus amigos.  
Antes de que Hagrid lo dejara en el suelo Harry le dió una leve lamida, algo que jamás soñaría hacer con nadie más. Pero Hagrid era especial. Él era quien le había mostrado el mundo mágico y lo había sacado de donde los Dursleys. Aunque tenía que volver con ellos cada verano era mucho mejor de lo que podía haber soñado.  
Apenas sus patas tocaron el piso Harry salió corriendo por el pasillo. No podía arriesgarse a que lo atrapara Aragog. Dudaba que hubiera otro igual en Hogwarts pero era mejor no correr el riesgo.  
Cuando llegó a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin dejó de correr. Se acostó en el piso y se dispuso a escuchar si había algún peligro, pero lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de su propia respiración. Sus ojos miraban alrededor pero no veía nada. Parecía que estaba a salvo, por ahora.  
Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y aunque quería parar sus músculos no lo escuchaban. Siseó suavemente cuando trató de sostenerse en sus patas. Ya no estaba en peligro pero no sabía cuándo podía cambiar esa situación. Mejor encontraba pronto una forma de llegar hasta Tom antes que algo pasara.  
Harry se sentó y fulminó con la mirada la pared, deseando que se abriera. ¿Como esperaba Tom que entrara? No es como si pudiera decir la contraseña en esa forma. Diablos, ni siquiera sabía cuál era la contraseña. Podía ser cualquier cosa y, conociendo a los Slytherin, de verdad podía ser cualquier cosa.  
¿Como hacían las mascotas para entrar y salir sin sus dueños? Las lechuzas volaban por las ventanas. Pero ahí no serían capaces de hacerlo. Ya que nunca había visto animales en las mazmorras Harry suponía que debería haber una entrada especial para ellos.  
Maulló y miró enojado la pared. La próxima vez no lo visitaría de noche. A menos que Tom le diera la contraseña. Si alguien lo estuviera mirando en esos momentos de seguro se estaría riendo.  
Sintiéndose frustrado, Harry saltó hacia al pared tratando de golpearla con su peso que no era mucho.  
De repente la pared se abrió y Harry cayó hacia adentro.  
Poniéndose de pie meneó la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos.  
Levantando la mirada se dio cuenta que había entrado a la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba vacía excepto por una persona.  
Tom estaba en uno de los sillones enfrente de la chimenea. Aunque la chimenea estaba encendida no daba mucho calor. Harry se preguntaba si era porque estaban bajo tierra o por una razón completamente diferente. Quizás Tom sabría la respuesta.  
Con su cola en alto caminó hacia Tom, que todavía no lo miraba. Cuando Harry se sentó a los pies del chico se dio cuenta de que Tom estaba profundamente dormido. Parecía que se había cansado de esperarlo.  
No pudiendo resistir la tentación Harry se transformo en humano nuevamente. Así estaba más alto que Tom pero no significaba mucho ya que el chico estaba sentado.  
Harry se acercó y se estabilizó poniendo una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Tom. El chico no despertó, sólo murmuro algo incomprensible.  
No era muy seguido que podía ver a Tom así. El chico sabía cómo guardar sus sentimientos y a Harry a veces le costaba mucho saber lo que estaba pensando. Pero era parte del encanto de Tom. Era lo que hacía a Tom, Tom.  
Por una vez la corbata del Slytherin no estaba y los botones de arriba de la camisa estaban desabotonados, dejando al descubierto su cuello de manera informal.  
Sin despertar al chico Harry se acercó para que sus rostros estuvieran sólo a centímetros de distancia. Podía sentir el aliento del chico contra su piel y se estremeció ante la placentera sensación que eso evocaba. Tom se veía tan inocente cuando dormía. Era una vista fascinante y Harry no podía dejar de mirarlo.  
No era como si estuviera acosándolo o algo así. Y sabía que Tom lo había observado antes, aunque el chico no lo admitía cuando le preguntaba.  
Cerrando la distancia entre ambos Harry presiono sus labios contra los de Tom en un breve beso.  
Un chillido se le escapó cuando una mano agarro su cuello y le impidió que se alejara. Otra mano en su espalda baja lo presionó lentamente para que se sentara. Cuando estuvo sentado a horcajadas en el regazo de Tom la mano se movió y envolvió su cintura con agarre firme del que no podría librarse, a menos que quisiera pelear.  
Aceptando el hecho de que no podría alejarse Harry terminó el beso y miro burlón a Tom.  
—No debiste fingir que dormías.  
El chico sonrió de medio lado mientras mano acariciaba la espalda del joven con suaves movimientos circulares.  
—¿Por qué no? además, si de verdad hubiera estado dormido te habría hechizado antes que pudieras acercarte mucho.  
Harry rodó los ojos y le dio una palmada en la cabeza  
—Distancia no significa mucho cuando tienes algo llamado magia.  
Movió su mano hasta el pecho de Tom y sintió algo bajo su camisa. Harry no necesitaba mirar para saber lo que era. Al igual que él, Tom usaba la cadena todos los días. Ambos la usaban bajo la ropa para que nadie más pudiera verlas. No querían preguntas indeseadas.  
Su disputa silenciosa terminó y volvieron a besarse. Harry dejo sus manos recorrer el cabello de Tom, disfrutando lo suave que se sentía.  
—Dime, ¿qué te llevo tanto tiempo?— logró decir Tom entre besos.  
—Nada. Me encontró uno de los estudiantes y tuve que esperar para poder irme.  
El gruñido de Tom sobresaltó a Harry y sólo el brazo alrededor de su cintura evito que cayera.  
—¿Te lastimó?—. Si Harry no hubiera estado seguro de que Tom no lo lastimaría probablemente se habría comenzado a poner nervioso. Era en momentos como esos en los que captaba un breve destello de Voldemort—. Evan, dime si te lastimó.  
Las manos de Tom recorrieron su cuerpo, pero esta vez era para asegurase de que no estuviera herido. Cuando sintió una mano en su miembro Harry se sonrojó y trató de alejar la mano.  
—En serio, Tom. Estoy bien. No paso nada. Sólo me acaricio un poco antes de dejarme ir.  
Sintió a Tom sonreír contra su cuello.  
—Así que dejaste que alguien más te tocara. Quizás necesitas un recordatorio de con quién estas de novio.  
Antes que Harry pudiera protestar la mano de Tom se deslizó dentro de su pantalón y sus dedos se cerraron sobre su miembro.  
—Tom, cualquiera puede venir y vernos— intentó protestar mientras Tom comenzó a acariciar su excitado miembro y atacó su cuello con la boca.  
Su cuerpo reaccionó sobándose contra la mano de Tom mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y respiraba agitadamente con la boca medio abierta. Cuando se volvieron a besar sus lenguas danzaron. No lucharon por dominio sólo querían probar y sentir lo mas que se pudiera del otro.  
Harry se removió y comenzó a mover su parte baja contra Tom. El chico respondió con un movimiento similar y soltó su miembro. Harry se quejo ante la pérdida pero se movió con más fuerza contra Tom.  
Dejaron las manos recorrer sus cuerpos. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron bajo la camisa de Tom y se movieron arriba y abajo por los costados del chico. Ya había aprendido donde Tom era más sensible. No era cosquilloso, al menos eso era lo que decía Tom, pero Harry sabía que recibiría una reacción de él al hacer eso.  
T&H  
Tom gruñó y enterró sus dientes en la piel del hombro de Evan.  
—Maldición, Tom.  
Las palabras fueron seguidas de otro gemido y los dos alcanzaron el clímax. Tom sintió que sus piernas se ponían pegajosas. Ese era uno de los inconvenientes en los que no se había detenido a pensar.  
Evan movió una mano y la sensación pegajosa desapareció. Tom sabia que si miraba no habría nada que ver.  
El mago cerró los ojos y apoyo su cabeza contra él. Tom apoyó su barbilla contra el hombro de Evan asegurándose de no tocar la mordida. Podía imaginar que Evan estaría adolorido allí. Después de todo o había podido contenerse y aún podía saborear la sangre aunque no había sido mucha.  
—Eso fue fantástico.  
—Sí, piensa en cómo será cuando estemos realmente juntos.  
No presionaría a Evan pero el pensar en hacerlo completamente, era tentador. Sintió que Evan meneaba la cabeza sin separarse de él.  
—No, hasta que seas mayor. Si alguien se enterara que dormí con un menor me metería en serios problemas.  
Tom dejó que sus manos envolvieran a Evan, sosteniéndolo lo más cerca posible.  
—Aunque, para que lo sepas, yo seré quien te tome y no de la otra manera.  
Sin mirar supo que Evan se había sonrojado. A veces sabía muy bien como reaccionaria el otro mago. Pero él se las arreglaba para hacer cosas que lo sorprendían y mantenían su interés.  
Como el asunto en que Evan había sido atacado por el profesor Dumbledore. Tom aún tenía intención de hacer que el profesor pagara por eso cuando el viejo estuviera libre. Parecía que los Aurores no querían dejarlo ir antes de saber bien lo que había sucedido. Si tenía suerte tendrían al profesor Dumbledore hasta que muriera, pero Tom sabía que no tendría tanta suerte.  
Cuando escuchó a Evan reír frunció el ceño.  
—¿Que es tan gracioso?  
Evan se retiró un poco para que su cabeza no estuviera apoyada contra él.  
—Sabes que no es justo que yo tenga un sobrenombre y tu no.  
Tom frunció el ceño.  
—¿A qué sobrenombre te refieres? Oh, ¿quieres decir, Beleza?  
Evan asintió y lo miró con ojos serios.  
—Sé que tus amigos te llaman "lord", pero no parece apropiado. Dame un momento.  
Se sentaron en silencio mientras Evan parecía sumido en pensamientos. Tom uso ese tiempo para mirar a Evan sin que el chico lo notara. Era claro que Evan no estaba durmiendo lo suficiente. Tenía profundas ojeras bajos los ojos pero por lo menos ya no estaba tan pálido o delgado como solía estar. Pero algo le dijo a Tom que no todo estaba bien con Evan. Aunque en esos momentos no tenía idea que podía ser y por lo tanto no podía hacer nada al respecto.  
—¡Ya lo sé!— la voz de Evan sonó fuerte y clara y de no ser por los hechizos silenciadores que había lanzado antes de su llegada, seguro mucha gente habría despertado. Sino ahora, antes por sus gemidos.  
—Soy lord Voldemort.  
—La última vez que revise tu eras Evan James y no un lord.  
Evan frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos con un bufido. Fue un espectáculo lindo que Tom disfrutó.  
—Idiota, quiero decir que ese debería ser tu sobrenombre. Claro que es un poco largo, así que sólo te diremos Voldemort.  
Tom acaricio el cuello de Evan tratando de hacer que al joven se le quitara el enojo.  
—Por favor dime cómo se te ocurrió tan brillante idea.  
—Tus seguidores ya te dicen lord. Así que sólo reacomodé las letras de tu nombre y salí con "Soy Lord Voldemort".  
Evan se veía bastante orgulloso mientras Tom repetía el nombre tratando de ver si le gustaba o no. Finalmente llegó a una decisión y asintió.  
—Me gusta. De esta forma nadie de afuera sabrá mi nombre. Y suena más como un nombre de sangrepura que Tom.  
Evan frunció el ceño pero lo besó en la mejilla.  
—Bueno, resulta que me gusta el nombre Tom. Y no esperes que yo te llame lord o Voldemort. Para mí tú siempre serás Tom.  
La irritación de Tom desapareció cuando Evan compartió un beso con él antes de levantarse.  
H&T  
Aunque quería quedarse Harry sabía que debía marcharse. Después de todo Tom tenia clases a las que asistir y no quería que el chico se durmiera en medio de ellas.  
—Buenas noches Tom, supongo que nos veremos pronto. ¿Vendrás a casa en Navidad o prefieres ir a otra parte?— luchó con las palabras temiendo la respuesta del chico.  
Tom sonrió y lo guió a la entrada.  
—Créeme, iré a casa. Sera más fácil estar contigo en casa, donde nadie pueda descubrirnos.  
Harry salió al pasillo y se giró para mirar al chico.  
—Sí, creo que tienes razón.  
Cuando la entrada comenzó a cerrarse Tom sonrió pícaro.  
—Para que lo sepas, Evan, esto es mucho mejor cuando estas consiente. Reaccionas mucho mejor a mi toque de lo que creía.  
Con la boca abierta Harry se quedó mirando la pared donde el rostro de Tom había estado hacía sólo unos momentos.  
¿Qué...?  
¿Cuándo?  
—¡Tom!  
Harry estaba seguro que podía oír la risa de Tom desde el otro lado de la pared.


	31. Capítulo XXXI

Cuando el ataque de tos finalmente se detuvo Harry se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Su cabeza palpitaba y los pulmones le dolían. Sabía que si abría los ojos vería sangre en sus manos; en esos momentos podía sentir algo cálido y húmedo en su piel.  
—Señor James ¿está usted bien?— la voz de Ragnok provocó que Harry abriera los ojos, aunque tenía deseos de simplemente dormirse donde estaba. No le importaba que fuera un baño. En esos momentos encontraba que cualquier lugar era bueno para él.  
Había sentido los ya conocidos calambres que le indicaban que otro ataque venia mientras estaba en una reunión con Ragnok. Lanzándole una rápida excusa al globin dejo la oficina prácticamente a la carrera. Había corrido hacia un baño que no era muy usado. Tenía su lado positivo ir tan seguido a Gringotts. Aunque nunca usaba los carritos, ahora conocía el lugar bastante bien.  
—Señor James, ¿sucede algo?  
Harry gruñó y se puso de pie. Cuando se balanceó cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, esperando que el dolor pasara. Parecía que tomaba cada vez más tiempo. No era mucho pero a la larga era más que suficiente.  
—Señor James, si no responde me veré forzado a abrir la puerta y usted pagará por el daño hecho con intereses.  
La seca voz de Ragnok y las palabras lo hicieron sonreír. Parecía que aunque estuvieran preocupados por algo o alguien los goblins aun podían sacar dinero de la situación. Sabía que había una buena razón por la que eran los encargados de cuidar el dinero de los magos y brujas.  
—Estoy bien.  
En el silencio que siguió Harry comenzó a dudar que Ragnok lo hubiera oído.  
—Abra la puerta para que pueda verlo por mi mismo, señor James.  
Harry suspiró. Su plan para hacer que Ragnok volviera a la oficina parecía no estar funcionando. Había esperado tener un poco más de tiempo para refrescarse pero al parecer no sucedería.  
Limpiándose la sangre y asegurándose que no hubiera salpicado a su ropa, Harry se alejó de la pared y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su mano.  
Ragnok lo miró preocupado, o por lo menos tan preocupado como un goblin podía estar, y Harry tuvo que evitar inquietarse bajo su mirada.  
—¿Por qué se marchó?  
Harry sonrió y abrió la boca para hablar. Después de tanto toser su garganta se sentía en carne y viva y adolorida.  
—Lo siento, creo que comí algo esta mañana que no le cayó bien a mi estomago.  
El goblin no se movió cuando Harry trato de salir del baño.  
—Me gustaría que evitara mentirme. Normalmente no funciona bien con los de mi tipo.  
Harry asintió y trato de sonreírle tranquilizadoramente a Ragnok aunque no estuvo seguro de cuánto funcionó.  
—No es nada de qué preocuparse. No ha afectado mi trabajo hasta ahora y le prometo que no lo hará en el futuro…  
Lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido por la llegada de un joven goblin.  
—Señor James, justo el mago que andaba buscando. Lord Malfoy acaba de llamar, quiere que vaya a hablar con él sobre qué protecciones pueden ser usadas para mejorar las actuales protecciones alrededor de la Mansión Malfoy.  
Ragnok frunció el ceño al goblin, que pareció empequeñecerse bajo su mirada.  
—Dígale a lord Malfoy que el señor James no podrá visitarlo…  
—Iré en unos minutos.  
El goblin pareció confundido sobre a quién obedecer. Ragnok era su superior pero el negocio del señor James les generaba bastante dinero sin que ellos hicieran nada. Era una de las mejores maneras que conocían para hacer dinero.  
Ragnok se giró hacia él luciendo grave.  
—Señor James, su salud está sufriendo e incluso yo, que no soy un sanador, sé que algo está mal. Y no quiero perder dinero en un sanador sólo porque usted es demasiado testarudo para encargarse de sí mismo.  
Harry movió su mano como para alejar la preocupación de los dos goblin.  
—Créame, estoy bien—. Ante las miradas de incredulidad Harry suspiró— ¿Qué tal esto? Voy donde Malfoy y veo lo que quiere y luego me tomo el resto del día libre para descansar. Así no nos arriesgaremos a perder a un cliente adinerado.  
Sabía que había ganado con ese argumento. Si hubiera algo que les importara a los goblins era el dinero y cómo obtener más. Una de las peores cosas que podían suceder seria perder dinero en vez de ganarlo.  
—Tiene razón, señor James— murmuró Ragnok y Harry sonrió—,pero entonces después tendrá que descansar por lo menos dos días— cuando Harry abrió la boca para reclamar fue interrumpido por Ragnok —. Intente protestar y añadiré otro día. Y si trata de trabajar a mis espaldas lo encerraré en San Mungo por una semana.  
Las palabras del goblin hicieron palidecer a Harry. Se preguntó si era porque Ragnok estaba preocupado por él o por el riesgo de perder dinero si moría repentinamente.  
Algo le dijo que era lo último.  
—Entonces iré de inmediato. Fue un placer, Ragnok.  
Se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza y Harry siguió al joven goblin a la oficina de Ragnok desde donde podría tomar la red flú.  
T&H  
Lo miraba de nuevo. Aunque Tom se concentraba en el libro frente a él, podía sentir cómo los ojos taladraban su cerebro. Lo ignoró como sólo un Slytherin podía hacerlo y continúo leyendo el texto de Transfiguración avanzada.  
Había lidiado con esas miradas desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Cuando el profesor Dumbledore fue por primera vez al orfanato él, Tom, había estado demasiado ansioso para recordar si el hombre lo había mirado así.  
Aparte de los Slytherin, Tom sabía que nadie más veía esto. Todos creían que el profesor Dumbledore era un mago de la luz, al igual que sólo podían ver sus propias máscaras.  
El profesor Dumbledore había quedado libre después de pasar dos semanas en el cuartel de los Aurores. Tom estaba dispuesto a apostar que los Aurores habrían querido mantener al subdirector con ellos más tiempo. Era muy probable que alguien hubiera pagado para verlo libre.  
Las posibilidades eran muchas. Los Dumbledore eran una antigua familia sangrepura y tenían conexiones con familias que podían pagar bastante dinero para liberarlo. Pero la familia Dumbledore ya no era tan poderosa como lo había sido. Rumores decían que habían perdido mucho cuando el padre del profesor Dumbledore había sido enviado a prisión, aunque desafortunadamente el nombre aún tenía poder propio.  
También estaba la opción de que Grindelwald hubiera pagado para liberar a su amante. Aunque Evan no había dicho algo como eso Tom creía que esa era la razón por la que los dos se habían reunido ese día. Tom sabía sobre el pasado que se rumoraba compartían los dos magos. Ellos habían sido unidos antes de que mataran a la hermana del profesor Dumbledore. Y aún tenían que averiguar quién había sido el asesino.  
Esos eran los rumores que Tom había oído pero sabía que siempre había algo de verdad en un rumor. Uno sólo tenía que aprender a diferenciar la verdad de la mentira.  
La lección terminó y Tom suspiró aliviado. Aunque no dejaba que nadie lo viera, no podía relajarse en las clases del profesor Dumbledore. Antes de esto había sentido menos ansia de estar a la defensiva en las clases del hombre aunque nunca había podido relajarse cuando estaba el mago cerca. Ahora que sabía que el viejo tenía conexiones con Grindewald debía ser más cuidadoso. ¿Acaso el profesor le reportaba a Grindelwald? Si así era el caso ¿qué le habría dicho sobre él?  
La idea de Evan enfrentando al señor Oscuro hizo que sintiera un escalofrío. Tantas cosas podían haber salido mal en ese momento. ¿Y si Evan no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido para evitar la maldición asesina? ¿Y si Grindelwald hubiera decidido quedarse en vez de dejar que el profesor Dumbledore acabara con Evan?  
Mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, Tom se preguntó cómo resultaría un encuentro entre Evan y Grindelwald. Sabía, sin ninguna duda, que Grindelwald se enteraría que Evan había escapado. Aunque el señor Oscuro no leyera los periódicos sus seguidores de seguro le habrían mencionado algo. Quizás ya lo sabía y estaba planeando qué hacer.  
En su mente Tom se juró proteger a Evan. El mago era suyo y ni siquiera un señor Oscuro se lo quitaría. No después de haber conseguido que Evan le dijera que sí.  
Tom sabía que era muy joven para pensar en este tipo de cosas. Pero también sabía que quería a Evan por siempre a su lado. El mago era tan diferente a los que había conocido. Era más que su igual, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, su superior. Tom juró que sería el más poderoso de todos. No estaría bien para un lord ser débil.  
Lord Voldemort.  
Le gustaba el nombre. Se sentía poderoso y correcto. Sonaba más como un sangrepura que el simple y viejo Tom. Usando ese nombre podría atraer más seguidores a su causa. Era mas fácil cuando no comprendían que para quien trabajaban era en realidad sólo otro mestizo.  
Apenas aprendió como eran vistos los nacidos muggle y mestizos Tom hizo todo lo posible para esconder su herencia del mundo muggle. Sabía que no podía ser un sangrepura. Si ese hubiera sido el caso su madre habría ido donde alguien de su familia en vez de acudir al orfanato donde había nacido.  
Frunció el ceño cuando se sentó en su mesa habitual de la biblioteca y su seguidores comenzaron a sentarse a su alrededor. Antes que apareciera Evan él había creído que su madre era muggle o nacidamuggle y que había tenido una aventura con su padre. Gracias a Evan supo la verdad.  
Su madre había sido una bruja que se había enamorado de un simple muggle. Evan no sabía nada más o eso decía. Algo le decía a Tom que sabía más pero se rehusaba a decirlo. Quizás Evan quería que averiguara él mismo para que tuviera la oportunidad de mejorar.  
Tom había aceptado el desafío. Había averiguado sobre la línea de su madre. Había tomado algo de tiempo pero lo había conseguido. Había encontrado un antiguo artículo sobre el que suponía era su abuelo y el hermano de su madre. Y cómo el hermano de su madre había estado en Azkaban después de atacar a un muggle.  
Para saber aun más debería ir a visitar a los dos hombres. Esperaba que no estuvieran muertos antes de encontrarlos. Esperaría hasta salir de la escuela. De esa manera podría viajar cuando quisiera y a donde quisiera. Todavía no había decidido si llevaría a Evan con él en la primera visita. Quizás sería mejor si iba solo. Sólo para asegurarse que no hicieran algo estúpido que pudiera lastimar a Evan.  
—Parece que mi viejo ha decidido invitar a su tutor a mi casa para conversar, mi lord.  
Tom levantó una ceja mientras miraba cómo Abraxas se sentaba enfrente de él.  
— ¿Qué razón te dio para eso?  
La fría relación entre Abraxas y lord Malfoy era conocida. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Abraxas era el heredero de la línea Malfoy ambos sabían que lord Malfoy no le habría prestado nada de atención a su hijo.  
—Quiere mejores protecciones en la mansión. Parece que las actividades actuales de Grindelwald lo tiene más preocupado de lo que quiere admitir, mi lord.  
Tom asintió y volvió a mirar su tarea, con ello despidiendo también a Abraxas.  
No se preocupaba tanto con Evan yendo a la Mansión Malfoy. No era tan bueno como estar en casa pero Tom sabía que lord Malfoy no le haría nada a Evan. El hombre era el jefe de una de las familias más importantes de Gran Bretaña. Aunque Tom no estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre el hombre. No sólo estaba viejo y loco sino que había mostrado lo que pensaba sobre la homosexualidad.  
Al menos sabía que el honor Malfoy no permitiría que un invitado en su casa fuera lastimado. Así que Evan estaría a salvo. Pero no le quitaba la preocupación.  
Después de todo, Tom estaba consciente de que lord Nott a menudo visitaba la mansión Malfoy.  
H&T  
Harry contuvo una palabrota cuando tropezó al salir de la chimenea. La ceniza le provocó ganas de estornudar pero lo evitó.  
Esta vez había terminado en una biblioteca. Por el tamaño Harry pudo deducir que no era el lugar donde normalmente eran recibidos los huéspedes. Estaba seguro que era una salida para los invitados que no querían que nadie más viera. Los invitados oficiales e importantes probablemente llegaban a través de una chimenea cerca de la entrada. También significaba un escape rápido si algo sucedía.  
Harry se paró derecho, aunque no era mucha la altura pero lo hizo sentir mejor, y miro alrededor. Ya que él sabía que los Malfoy no podían ser considerados una familia de la luz no se sorprendió por los objetos que estaban entre los libros. Algunos eran definitivamente oscuros pero la mayoría podía ser categorizada como gris.  
Comparado a Grimmauld Place podía decir que la habitación tenía una especie de aura clara en ella. Al igual que muchas casas sangrepura con este tamaño no se sentía cómodo. De nuevo encontró que prefería su casa a un lugar como ese.  
Sacudiéndose la túnica comenzó a buscar una puerta o una persona, lo que ocurriera primero. No le gustaba la idea de dejar la habitación sin compañía. Juzgando por el tamaño de la biblioteca diría que necesitaba un guía para no perderse en la mansión.  
Sus ojos se posaron en los libros. Aunque Harry no era Hermione sintió ganas de revisar de qué se trataban esos libros. Algunos de ellos se veían tan antiguos que no se atrevía a respirar cerca de ellos para no correr el riesgo de estropearlos.  
No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en la biblioteca. Paseó lentamente entre los estantes y de vez en cuando se acercó para mirar algún libro pero no tocó ninguno.  
Mientras caminaba tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo miraba. Pretendiendo echar una mirada más de cerca a uno de los libros Harry uso la oportunidad para lanzar una mirada al rededor.  
No había nada que ver que lo preocupara. Esa se suponía era una casa sangrepura. Así que supuestamente debía haber algo que ver.  
Sabía que tenían protecciones que alertarían de cualquier visitante. Él las tenía alrededor de su casa y las había vendido a varias familias. Protecciones más avanzadas podían decirle al dueño cuántas personas habían llegado y Harry en estos momentos estaba trabajando en hacer posible ver si los visitantes tenían malas intenciones contra las personas de la casa o contra la propiedad.  
Captó un movimiento repentino con el rabillo del ojo mientras se acerba a mirar un libro más de cerca.  
Era demasiado grande para ser un elfo doméstico y demasiado sólido para ser un fantasma. Harry sabía que Abraxas era hijo único. Eso significaba que no estaba tan solo como había creído y que en esos momentos se encontraba con algo o alguien desconocido.  
Mientras continuaba mirando los libros y buscando disimuladamente una puerta se preguntó qué debía hacer. No le gustaba pensar que estaba solo con algo desconocido pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a dejarlo escapar cuando encontrara una manera de salir del lugar.  
Esquivó una maldición que golpeó el lugar en el que se había encontrado unos segundos antes. Se dejó caer al piso y rodó para esconderse tras un librero.  
Respirando profundamente para calmar su agitado corazón, ya estaba preparando en su mente una lista de maldiciones que podía usar para defenderse.  
Justo cuando iba a arriesgarse con un ataque el sonido de una profunda risa llenó la biblioteca.  
—Ya puedes salir, joven mago. No voy a morderte, mucho.  
La última parte fue dicha en una voz tan baja que Harry por un breve momento se preguntó si de verdad lo había oído  
— ¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que no me maldecirá apenas salga de aquí?  
La risa sonó de nuevo. El hombre, porque era la voz de un hombre, sonaba cerca pero por lo menos no parecía que se estuviera acercando.  
—Es una buena pregunta, señor James. Si lo hace sentir mejor entonces le prometo que no permitiré que nadie lo lastime, ya que esta aquí como mi invitado.  
Harry lo pensó. No confiaba en el hombre. Después de todo, ¿quién se atrevería a maldecir a un invitado a su casa? ¿Quizás el hombre estaba loco? Él era después de todo, un Malfoy. Nada bueno venia de ellos. Aunque aún pensaba que Abraxas era un buen amigo para Tom, siempre y cuando el chico entendiera hasta dónde llegar.  
Respirando profundamente Harry se movió en su escondite. Guardó su varita en el bolsillo. Pensaba que era mucho mejor no ser visto como una amenaza. Si el hombre no cumplía con su palabra siempre podía usar magia sin varita y luego correr hasta la chimenea. Eso, si es que lograba encontrarla.  
Saliendo de su escondite tras el librero se encontró cara a cara con un hombre que era una extraña combinación entre Ojo Loco Moody y un Malfoy. Cicatrices cubrían su rostro y tenia los mismos ojos grises que Harry había visto que tenían todos los Malfoy. Tenía el mismo cabello liso y rubio de un Malfoy y un parche en un ojo. En el otro ojo vio verdadera locura. Pero no podía decir si era de la buena o no.  
Mientras Harry miraba al hombre se dio cuenta que el otro lo miraba de la misma manera. El hombre era viejo, eso era claro. Pero Harry no supo cuan viejo. Era más de una cabeza de alto que él y más ancho.  
—¿Es usted Evan James, el hacedor de protecciones?—. Harry asintió y para su sorpresa el hombre sonrió—.Es un placer conocerlo. Soy lord Malfoy. Usted debe conocerme como el padre de Abraxas. Claro que yo he oído todo sobre usted. Después de todo he oído bastante por mi llamando heredero además de por su trabajo como hacedor de protecciones.  
Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y rápidamente la cerró. Jamás habría creído que un Malfoy fuera capaz de actuar así. Él siempre había creído que actuaban como los perfectos sangrepura. Parecía que estaba equivocado.  
—Bien, ¿qué haces parado allí? ¿Apúrate o llegaremos tarde?  
Harry parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza.  
—¿Tarde para qué?  
—La reunión, por supuesto, idiota. Se supone que nos reuniríamos y hablaríamos sobre las protecciones para este maldito lugar. No puedo arriesgarme a que un mago loco entre a mis propiedades. No creo que a Abraxas le guste la idea de perder su legado antes de que pueda poner las manos en él.  
Asegurándose de mantener un ojo en él Harry siguió a lord Malfoy fuera de la biblioteca. Se serenó al darse cuenta de que estaban cerca de la salida. Un par más de vueltas y habría salido.  
La Mansión Malfoy era impresionante. Harry no podía encontrar otra manera de describirla. Retratos adornaban las paredes y el piso de piedra estaba casi completamente cubierto por alfombras. Mirando por las ventanas que pasaron pudo ver los jardines, incluida una fuente y pavos reales albinos.  
Llegaron a lo que parecía ser la sala, que tenía paredes purpuras y una gran araña de cristal en el centro del techo.  
—Siéntate ¿o tengo que usar mi varita para obligarte?  
Harry no estaba seguro si el otro estaba hablando en serio o no, así que rápidamente se sentó en la silla más cercana, que estaba justo enfrente de lord Malfoy.  
Inseguro sobre qué esperar del hombre Harry se quedó tieso en la silla. Estaba listo para saltar si es que lord Malfoy trataba de maldecirlo de nuevo. El hombre ya lo había intentando una vez y Harry no dudaba que trataría de hacerlo de nuevo. No estaba seguro del por que no se había marchado pero algo, su curiosidad creía él, lo instaba a quedarse.  
Lord Malfoy miro cómo Evan James se sentó frente a él y rió por dentro. El chico tenía coraje, eso podía asegurarlo. No eran muchos lo que podían evitar uno de sus ataques. Claro que ya no era tan joven como lo había sido pero aun era un duelista decente.  
Había oído mucho sobre este hacedor de protecciones. De los sangrepura que había visitado, y de su hijo que había hablado muy bien sobre el hombre que frente a sus ojos sólo era un niño.  
El pensar en su hijo y heredero lo hizo bufar. Abraxas no era para nada como quería que fuera. El chico era bueno en quidditch y atraía a las chicas pero era demasiado serio. Necesitaba aprender cómo relajarse y disfrutar su infancia. Ya que estaban en guerra sabia que sería corta.  
Pero cada vez que trataba de hablar con su hijo al respecto, Abraxas lo miraba como si estuviera loco.  
La atención de Lord Malfoy volvió al hacedor de protecciones cuando el chico se removió en su asiento.  
Aunque ya estaba viejo, incluso lord Malfoy tenía que admitir que este señor James era un hombre bastante atractivo. Si hubiera sido más joven habría tratado de cortejarlo, especialmente ya que su difunta esposa había muerto dando a luz a su heredero.  
Lord Malfoy meneó la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Dudaba mucho que Abraxas aceptara que llevara a alguna persona a su cama. Y no le gustaban los hombres; era el género equivocado para él.  
Decidió que el joven había sido torturado lo suficiente por su silencio y finalmente lo miró a los ojos. Lord Malfoy frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos se posaron en la frente del joven. El señor James tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Pero entre el flequillo pudo ver algo interesante.  
—¿Como conseguiste esa cicatriz?  
Instintivamente Harry se acomodó el flequillo para que no se viera la cicatriz. Se había acostumbrado a que la gente no le prestara atención. Por lo menos no de la misma manera que en su tiempo. Por eso no estaba preparado cuando lord Malfoy le hizo la pregunta.  
—La conseguí el día que mis padres murieron.  
—¿Como murieron?  
Pudo notar que tenía toda la atención del lord ahora. Harry no podía decidir si era algo bueno o no.  
—Fueron asesinados por el Señor Oscuro.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un largo momento. Harry sólo ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a mirar por la ventana. No había pensado en sus padres por mucho tiempo y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que tampoco había pensado en Sirius. Había tenido tantas cosas qué hacer que no había tenido tiempo para pensar en ellos. Y ya habían pasado años desde sus muertes.  
¿Acaso estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haberse lamentado como correspondía? Por otro lado, estaba convencido de que ellos querrían que él siguiera con su vida.  
Después de todo, uno no debe vivir en el pasado, aunque, técnicamente, era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.  
El silencio entre los dos fue interrumpido cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala. Harry giró la cabeza y frunció el ceño al ver quién había llegado.  
Parecía que el destino no había escuchado cuando había pedido no volver a ver a ese hombre en su vida.


	32. Capítulo XXXII

El silencio entre los dos fue interrumpido cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala. Harry giro su cueza y frunció el ceño al ver quién había llegado.  
Parecía que el destino no había escuchado cuando había pedido no volver a ver al hombre en su vida.  
—Ah, Nott, ¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo aquí?  
Harry se quedo helado en la silla mientras observaba. No había visto a lord Nott desde Halloween y había esperado nunca más tener que lidiar con él.  
De repente sintió deseos de haber seguido el consejo de Ragnok.  
Frunciendo el ceño Harry miró con más atención a lord Nott, había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Ahora lucía cansado y había crecido alrededor de la cintura. Había perdido cabello y el resto se había vuelto de un feo matiz gris.  
Para decirlo ligeramente, el hombre se veía horrible.  
Cuando algo así sucedía no era natural. Por suerte, había una forma lógica de explicarlo. Magia. Y él conocía a cierto Slytherin que creía que tenía una buena razón para hacer algo así. Y Harry sabía que habría hecho lo mismo de estar en el lugar de Tom.  
—Sé que nuestra reunión es mañana pero supe que Evan venia hoy y creí…  
—Cuando fuiste a Hogwarts ¿no fuiste un Slytherin? — interrumpió lord Malfoy a Nott.  
—Sí, fuimos a la escuela juntos, aunque tú te graduaste antes que yo.  
—Entonces debiste aprender que los Slytherin nunca asumimos nada. Sabemos. Y cuando no sabemos averiguamos—. Con sentimiento de alegría Harry miró cómo las mejillas de Nott se ponían coloradas—. Además, nuestra reunión es mañana porque mañana tendré el tiempo de lidiar contigo. Ahora quiero hablar con mi nuevo hacedor de protecciones. Así que si quieres volver al agujero de donde saliste veré si es que aún tengo tiempo para ti mañana.  
Lord Nott pareció sorprendido de ser despedido de esa manera y su rostro tomó un tono purpura que Harry había visto en su tío Vernon cada vez que se enojaba. Aunque ese tono normalmente significaba problemas para él, Harry, se forzó a calmarse. Recordó del hecho de que ya no era un niño viviendo con sus familiares muggles. Aquí él era Evan James, hacedor de protecciones y novio de Tom.  
No tenía razones para temer.  
Nott dio un paso hacia la puerta y luego lo miró directamente a los ojos, sonriendo.  
— ¿Sabes, Evan?, nunca terminamos lo que comenzamos en Halloween. ¿Qué te parece ir a mi casa y comenzar de nuevo? Sé que lo disfrutaste tanto como…  
Un haz de luz roja interrumpió a lord Nott, que cayó de espaldas con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Harry se puso de pie con y una mano levantada. Estaba listo para lanzar otra maldición en contra de Nott si hacia o decía algo.  
—No sé cómo funciona su cerebro, y, para ser honesto, dudo que tenga uno, pero tiene que comprender una cosa: cuando alguien dice no significa no. Y si no escucha sus palabras terminara lamentándolo—. Harry dejo sus ojos recorrer el cuerpo del caído lord—Parece, sin embargo, que ya no necesita mi consejo ya que veo que es demasiado tarde para usted.  
Harry se giró para continuar su conversación con lord Malfoy cuando oyó un grito de rabia tras él.  
Sin pensarlo extendió su magia y dejó que envolviera al hombre en el aire.  
—Pensé que sabría que no debía hacer algo así. Es hora de que aprenda a no meterse conmigo y los míos.  
Sabiendo que tenía audiencia Harry supo que no podía matarlo. Pero eso no significaba que no podía enseñarle al hombre una lección que no podría olvidar.  
Empuñando sus manos Harry sintió un sonido ahogado. Parecía como alguien que quería gritar con la boca cerrada.  
Mientras dejaba que su magia envolviera aún más al hombre se quedo pensando. Sería tan fácil matarlo, y no sería la primera vez. Había matado a un vampiro y, aunque había sido en defensa propia, contaba.  
Pero Nott era de una familia sangrepura y un lord. Sólo le traería problemas el seguir adelante con esto. Una persona como lord Nott no lo valía.  
Con un suspiro Harry liberó la magia que envolvía a lord Nott antes de regresarla a él. Escucho las rodillas de Nott chocar con el piso mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Sonaba muy similar a cuando tenía uno de sus ataques.  
Sin mirar al lord caído Harry regresó al asiento que había abandonado. Cruzo sus piernas y frunció el ceño furioso.  
—Estúpido lord idiota, debí haberlo castrado.  
—Me limitaré a adivinar, pero diría que Nott hizo algo para recibir ese trato.  
Harry se quedó de piedra y palideció. En su enojo había olvido que lord Malfoy estaba en la habitación con ellos. Siguió sentado. Recordó el comportamiento de lord Malfoy en la biblioteca, demasiado fresco, como para tratar de huir ahora. El hombre quizás seria capaz de maldecirlo antes de llegar a la puerta.  
Respirando profundamente Harry lo miró. Sólo esperaba que el otro no supiera legeremancia o estaría en serios problemas...bueno, más de los que estaba ahora. Sabía que debería haber estudiado oclumancia, pero quizás podía hacer eso cuando llegara a casa. Si es que no terminaba en Azkaban.  
La atmósfera en la habitación era tensa y Harry casi ni se atrevía a respirar. Sus músculos estaban tensos y listos para la acción. Sus ojos no se movieron de los de lord Malfoy pero aún así todavía estaba consciente de su entorno. En su mente se preguntaba si podría hacer lo mismo que en Halloween.  
Parecía que lord Malfoy lo estaba mirando directamente al alma pero no tenía idea de qué quería el hombre.  
De repente la habitación estuvo llena de una fuerte risa. Harry parpadeó sorprendido y ladeó la cabeza. Quizás los rumores sobre la locura de lord Malfoy eran más ciertos de lo que había pensado. Aunque no podía saber si era algo bueno o no. Lo que sí sabía era que de ahora en adelante estaría cauteloso cuando Tom visitara a Abraxas en el futuro.  
—Tienes agallas, chico, y me gusta la gente como tú. Los jóvenes de ahora son demasiado serios y no tienen idea de cómo divertirse. Es bueno saber que aún hay esperanza para el futuro y no todos andan con un palo en el culo—. Las últimas palabras del lord hicieron que Harry se sonrojara aunque se sintió feliz por ellas. —En serio, dime qué te hizo para merecer algo así o te encerraré en un lugar con muchas arañas.  
Harry simplemente levantó una ceja. ¿Acaso el hombre pensaba que él era una chica o algo así? Había crecido en su alacena en la que siempre había arañas.  
—Si le digo tendrá que jurar que no le repetirá nada a nadie.  
Lord Malfoy hizo algo que Harry creyó que nunca vería hacer a un Malfoy: un puchero. Como un niño pequeño al que le hubiera negado algo que quería.  
—Está bien. Yo, Tiberius Castor Malfoy, juro por mi magia no pasar la información que Evan James va a decirme. Ahora, abre la maldita boca.  
Harry hizo una mueca pero decidió obedecer. Después de todo, el hombre hizo un juramento mágico. Recordaba haber leído en alguna parte que una persona podía perder su magia si no cumplía con un juramento mágico.  
—Está bien. Nuestro querido lord Nott decidió cruzar la línea y tomar algo que no le pertenecía. Para decirlo directo, trató de violarme en la fiesta de Halloween y deseaba no tener que verlo nunca más; pero se sintió bien hacer esto.  
Harry habló tan rápido que creyó que nadie comprendería lo que había dicho. Mientras tanto lord Nott aún no se movía de su lugar en el piso. El hombre lo estaba fulminado con la mirada y jadeaba con fuerza, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.  
Lord Malfoy estaba sentado en silencio con su barbilla apoyada en una mano. Habían terminado la competencia de miradas mientras Harry había estado hablando y ahora sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Harry se preguntó si ahora sería un buen momento para marcharse.  
Justo cuando iba a levantarse de la silla lord Malfoy volvió a enfocarse y se enderezó. Lucia tal cual el jefe de la familia Malfoy supuestamente debía lucir. Ahora no era tan difícil notar las similitudes entre Malfoy y sus descendientes.  
Miró como lord Malfoy lentamente volvió su atención hacia el hombre en el piso. De repente sintió un poco de pena por Nott, aunque no era mucha. Nadie debería estar bajo la enojada mirada de un Malfoy.  
—Tú, Nott, eres una desgracia para nosotros los sangrepura. Demasiado tiempo he observado cómo ensucias el nombre de tu familia yaciendo con todo tipo de gente, no solo sangrepuras sino también mestizos e incluso con nacidosmuggle. Deberías estar en Azkaban en vez de caminar entre nosotros, la gente normal— se paró de su asiento y se inclinó sobre el caído lord —Mientras estés vivo toda conexión entre nuestras familias será cortada. Y le avisaré a los demás que el mismo destino les ocurrirá si no me siguen.  
Aunque Harry no sabía mucho sobre los sangrepura algo le dijo que lo que lord Malfoy estaba haciendo definitivamente no era algo bueno. No si la expresión de Nott era una indicación.  
—No puedes hacer eso.  
Lord Malfoy sonrió. No era la sonrisa medio loca que había tenido hasta ahora, esa que había hecho que Harry cuestionara su sanidad mental.  
—Mírame. Yo, lord Tiberius Castor Malfoy, prohíbo la entrada de lord Nott a mis terrenos. Y mientras él viva nuestras familias no interactuaran—. Un pequeño hilo de plata los unió antes de cortarse con un gesto de la mano de lord Malfoy—. Llévate a lord Nott fuera de las protecciones y asegúrate de que no regrese.  
Un elfo domestico apareció y tomo un brazo de lord Nott. Le hizo una reverencia a lord Malfoy antes de desaparecer con un fuerte crack, llevándose a Nott con él.  
—¿Así que aceptas?  
Harry parpadeó y mir a lord Malfoy. Los varios cambios de humor estaban comenzando a darle un dolor de cabeza. Nunca había conocido a una persona tan confusa, a falta de una mejor palabra. ´  
—¿Aceptar que?  
Lord Malfoy río y se sentó cruzando las piernas.  
—¿Aceptas la oferta de trabajar como mi hacedor de protecciones? Tú, por supuesto aun podrás seguir trabajando con Gringotts, pero todas las protecciones nuevas deberás mostrármelas a mí antes que nadie. Pagaré por tu trabajo, pero si piensas engañarme te enteraras del poder que la familia Malfoy tiene.  
Incapaz de encontrar qué decir, Harry simplemente asintió. No podía ver nada malo sobre el trato. Y tenia el presentimiento que era mejor estar en el lado bueno de lord Malfoy.  
—Tenemos un trato, lord Malfoy.  
Malfoy sonrió y le ofreció su mano.  
—Llámame Mortimus siempre he querido que me llamen así pero en el mundo mágico es muy difícil cambiarse el nombre.  
Harry parpadeó lentamente y acepto la mano.  
—Por supuesto lo..., quiero decir, Mortimus.  
De alguna manera Harry tenía la sensación de que su vida se estaba poniendo más interesante de lo que ya era.  
T&H  
Tom lentamente recorrió el pasillo. Recién había escapado de la última reunión del Club de Slughorn y se sentía más irritado de lo normal. Ya que era viernes y por lo tanto no tenían clases al día siguiente, tenía planeado pasar la noche en la cámara.  
Nadie podría interrumpirlo mientras estaba allí y así podría estar fuera de la intensa mirada del profesor Dumbledore. Ese hombre seriamente necesitaba algo más que hacer. Algo tendría que hacer al respecto con el mago pero tendría que esperar hasta salir del colegio. Hasta ese momento sólo tenia que tener cuidado de que no lo pillara en nada.  
Pronto serian las vacaciones de invierno y podría dejar la escuela. El pensar en estar con Evan hacia que su pecho se llenara con una sensación cálida. Quizás disfrutaba estar con Evan más de lo que decía.  
Se sentía bien no tener que quedarse en Hogwarts para las vacaciones. Ya no era uno de los que se quedaba atrás cuando los demás regresaban a celebrar con sus familias. Ya no tenia que rogarle al director que le permitiera quedarse en Hogwarts durante el verano, y ya no tenia que sufrir la decepción cuando recibía otro no y debía abordar el tren de regreso a Londres.  
No tenía miedo de que lo pillaran fuera de la sala común de Slytherin aunque ya hubiera pasado el toque de queda. Ya que ahora era un prefecto ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore podía detenerlo de andar por los pasillos cuando quisiera.  
Se paró frente a una ventana y miró afuera con el ceño fruncido. Su cumpleaños sería pronto y después solo un año más para ser considerado un adulto. Aun así, quería completar su educación. Muchas más puertas se le abrirían si tenía aprobados los TIMOS y los EXTASIS.  
¿Acaso Evan le permitiría seguir viviendo con él después de su mayoría de edad? Aunque estuvieran juntos no significaba que el mago lo dejaría estar con él en la casa. Quizás lo echaría apenas cumpliera los diecisiete.  
El prefecto meneó la cabeza. Eso es algo que habría pensado de Evan cuando recién lo había conocido. Pero Evan se preocupaba por él aunque era aun poco loco a veces. Además, sabía que Evan estaba más que feliz de compartir una cama con él, sabía lo poco que el otro dormía. Esa era una razón más para ir a casa durante las vacaciones.  
Sonrió ligeramente al recordar la última broma de Evan, que, una vez mas, había sido entregada por Ares. Esta vez había sido un polvo café que había hecho que el subdirector perdiera todo su cabello. Sólo le habían quedado las cejas, pero se habían vuelto de un naranja furioso y habían crecido varios pies.  
Había echo la clase de Transfiguración mas interesante, por decir lo menos.  
Incluso mejor era que nadie, aparte de él mismo y unos cuantos seleccionados, sabia quién estaba tras esto. Y los profesores parecían impotentes. Sin importar lo mucho que trataron no fueron capaces de cambiar al subdirector a como estaba antes.  
Normalmente tomaba una semana o algo así para que el profesor Dumbledore volviera a su forma original, y unos días después, era victima de una nueva broma.  
Varios rumores recorrían Hogwarts sobre el supuesto bromista. Aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes amaba al profesor Dumbledore, por razones que Tom no podía comprender, encontraban muy divertido que alguien se atreviera a hacerle algo así al gran Albus Dumbledore.  
Si no fuera por el hecho de que le preocupaba lo que le sucedería a Evan si su identidad fuera revelada, Tom hace tiempo habría dicho la verdad. Al menos de esa manera nadie podría clamar estar haciendo estas maravillosas travesuras.  
Tarareando en voz muy baja Tom continúo por el pasillo cuando un sonido llamó su atención. Fue tan bajo que casi no lo oyó pero aun así decidió echar una mirada. Si tenia suerte sería un Gryffindor que había decidido hacerle una broma a algún Slytherin y podría detenerlo antes de que hiciera algo.  
Sintiéndose ligeramente irritado por ser interrumpido caminó hacia donde había oído el sonido. Era en dirección opuesta hacia donde se dirigía pero pensó que podría ir a la cámara después. Siempre y cuando llegara a la entrada antes que alguien lo viera, fuera un estudiante o algún profesor.  
Llegó frente a un salón vacío y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Sonidos de alguien paseándose dentro de la habitación lo alcanzaron. Los pasos eran muy ligeros para ser de un profesor, lo que significaba que había un estudiante cuando debería estar en su sala común.  
Obligándose a mantener oculta su irritación Tom puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.  
Lo que encontró no era algo que habría pensado ver.  
Tom había visto que Abraxas había recibido una carta justo antes que fueran a reunirse con el profesor Slughorn. Normalmente todos los miembros de Slytherin se habrían ido juntos. De esa manera hacían una entrada más impresionante, pero Abraxas había pedido que lo excusaran y había prometido que llegaría después.  
Era innecesario decir que el chico no había llegado.  
Como un sangrepura Abraxas comprendía la importancia de mantener la distancia y enmascarar los sentimientos. Especialmente cuando se era un Slytherin.  
Por lo tanto fue la primera vez en todo el tiempo que Tom había conocido a Abraxas que había visto al chico tan enojado. El cabello de Abraxas estaba todo alborotado y sus ojos estaban rojos al parecer por haber llorado mucho. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se paseaba por la habitación. Lo que había estado en la carta obviamente lo había molestado.  
Parecía que varias cosas en la habitación habían sido destruidas. Aunque Abraxas era fuerte Tom sabia que la mayoría de la destrucción había sido echa por su varita. No había manera que un ser humano normal pudiera ser capaz de destruir una mesa hasta dejarla hecha polvo.  
Por suerte Abraxas no era estúpido como para tratar de usar Imperdonables dentro de Hogwarts. Las protecciones de la escuela lo habrían registrado y ya estaría en camino a Azkaban si hubiera hecho algo así.  
Prefería tener a un comandante donde le era útil que vuelto loco después de ver el interior de una celda de Azkaban. Un Malfoy loco era más que suficiente. No estaba seguro de que el mundo estuviera listo para otro.  
Sin meter ruido Tom entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él lanzando un hechizo de silencio. No quería que nadie los molestara. Además, sabía que Abraxas estaría agradecido por haber evitado que alguien más viera a un Malfoy en estas condiciones.  
—¿Te molestaría decirme que te tiene en este estado?  
Abraxas se giró con la varita levantada al oír la voz. Cuando sus ojos e encontraron Tom vio al otro Slytherin palidecer antes de caer de rodillas.  
—Lo siento mi lord, no fue mi intención…  
—¿Porque no fuiste a la reunión? —. Tom vio a Abraxas estremecerse y sonrió de medio lado. El Slytherin había, después de todo, roto una promesa, algo que Tom no perdonaría pronto—¿Cual fue tu razón para marcharte?, y es mejor que sea una buena.  
Abraxas suspiró y pareció desmoronarse al ver la carta en su mano.  
— ¿Recuerda que Septimus Weasley esta comprometido con mi prima? Bueno, mientras al parecer ambos se casarían cuando terminaran el colegio, él ha decidido cancelar el contrato. Se casará con Cedrella Black, una Rawenclaw de primer año.  
Tom levantó una ceja, haciéndole un gesto para que se levantara. Por lo que había leído los contratos de matrimonio eran muy importantes en el mundo mágico. Se realizaban cuando los niños eran pequeños, lo que les daba el tiempo suficiente para conocerse. Normalmente eran arreglados entre familias que querían que sus conexiones se volvieran más fuertes.  
Romper esos contratos era algo bastante serio y era mal visto entre los sangrepura. La única forma de escapar de dichos contratos era si el jefe de familia decidía que no quería que su hijo se uniera con esa familia. Significaba que el jefe de los Weasley sabía todo lo que Septimus estaba haciendo y lo apoyaba.  
—Mi padre está furioso. Y dice que a mi prima se le ha roto el corazón. Ese Weasley se atrevió a lastimarla, mi lord.  
No fue una decisión difícil para Tom. Después de todo, los Malfoy eran una poderosa familia sangrepura, mucho más importantes de lo que Weasley podrían soñar de ser.  
Parándose cerca del chico Tom sonrió de medio lado.  
—Parece que tendremos que asegurarnos de que ese idiota comprenda lo importante que es no enfrentarse a aquellos que tienen el poder sobre su vida. No soy un vidente, pero hasta yo puedo ver que Septimus Weasley no tendrá un tiempo confortable aquí en la escuela.  
Es su cabeza Tom ya estaba formando un plan. Seria muy fácil hacer que las tareas del pelirrojo desaparecieran. Él sabía que el profesor Slughorn no haría nada si hacia algo en pociones. Después de todo, su jefe de casa estaba demasiado enfocado en el poder para preocuparse por algo tan insignificante como un estudiante. Y no era como si Weasley fuera tan bueno en pociones.  
Agarrando a Abraxas de la mano Tom lo guió fuera de la sala desocupada y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la sala común, con Malfoy detrás de él como si fuera un niño. Parecía que tendría que arreglar una reunión pronto con sus seguidores. Tendrían que discutir la mejor manera de castigar a Weasley.  
Quizás también seria bueno que se contactara con Evan. Una de las bromas que había usado el joven podía ser ideal para el heredero Weasley.  
Septimus Weasley jamás sabría qué lo atacó. Y si no fuera porque el pelirrojo era un idiota, Tom creería que el chico podría aprender de sus errores.  
Pero Weasley nunca había sido inteligente.  
Tom no se dio cuenta. Pero por un breve momento sus ojos brillaron rojos antes de volver a su normal color azul.


	33. Capitulo XXXIII

Largos pasos lo acercaban más al gran castillo. Harry se movía con gracia por los terrenos acercándose más y más a las grandes puertas. Tenía que apresurarse o corría el riesgo de que lo dejaran fuera. No podía arriesgarse a transformarse a su forma humana para abrir la puerta. Y pasar la noche afuera tampoco sonaba muy bueno.  
Entró justo a tiempo, cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse tras el último chico de tercer año que venía de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Y aunque Hagrid no enseñaría hasta cincuenta años más o algo así, parecía que a los estudiantes no les resulto fácil la lección. O era eso o ahora estaba de moda estar cubiertos de lodo de pies a cabeza.  
Una vez entró, Harry siguió al pequeño grupo, que se separó de los demás para dirigirse a las mazmorras.  
Mantuvo la distancia entre él y el grupo ya que los Slytherin se aseguraban de mirar sobre su hombro. No deseaba ser atrapado por chicas o arañas gigantes. O cualquier otra cosa que vagara por los pasillos de Hogwarts.  
Comenzó a correr cuando los estudiantes doblaron una esquina y desaparecieron de su vista. No le preocupaba perderse, el lodo en el piso hacia fácil el poder seguirlos. Pero no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con estudiantes que se dirigían al Gran Comedor.  
Sin fijarse hacia donde corría de repente chocó contra algo duro y cayó.  
Unas manos frías envolvieron su cuerpo antes de que pudiera aclarar su cabeza para huir. Las manos que lo sostenían eran suaves pero lo suficientemente firmes como para evitar que huyera. El pequeño cuerpo de Harry se quedó helado cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos plateados. Sólo conocía a una familia mágica con ese tipo de ojos.  
Mortimus le sonrió y acaricio su cuello con un dedo. Harry se apoyó en el toque y ronroneó. En el pasillo sonaba mas fuerte que de costumbre.  
—Eres un gatito muy lindo. Pero qué color de ojos más inusual tienes. Me recuerdan a…—.Malfoy ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos antes que se iluminaran en una brillante sonrisa infantil—.Ahora lo sé. Tus ojos me recuerdan a ese té que hace que la gente se enferme sólo con el aroma.  
Inseguro, Harry sólo parpadeó. Cuando la gente hablaba sobre sus ojos normalmente le decían que tenía los ojos de su madre o del mismo color que la maldición asesina.  
Aunque era bueno escuchar algo nuevo no estaba seguro si le gustaba o no.  
Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando Mortimus continuó acariciándolo. Malfoy era casi tan bueno como Tom. Quizás debería acercarse más al lord en su forma animaga.  
Harry frunció el ceño y entreabrió los ojos. No podía evitar preguntarse qué estaba haciendo Mortimus en Hogwarts. Las pocas veces que había visto a Lucius en el castillo siempre había significado problemas. Si era el caso con este Malfoy Harry no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Hasta que supiera más, por esta vez, se sentaría a esperar el espectáculo.  
Sus orejas se movieron al sentir pasos en su dirección. Mortimus giró la cabeza en dirección al sonido y frunció el ceño.  
—Maldición. Había esperado evitar un poco más al molesto insecto—.Malfoy volvió su atención a Harry y le cerró un ojo—.Después de mi primera visita al colegio después de mi graduación se decidió que no podía volver a entrar sin escolta. De verdad no es mi culpa que sus elfos domésticos no puedan soportar unas cuantas sorpresas. ¿Y si no querían sentir el clima parar que tienen un techo encantado que lo muestre? Sólo llovía un poco ese día.  
Por la manera en que Mortimus habló, le pareció a Harry que había más tras la historia de lo que había dejado ver. Se preguntó cuánto había llovido ese día en realidad. Y se preguntó qué tendría que hacer para conseguir que el lord le contara los hechizos que había usado.  
Ambos voltearon cuando alguien apareció a la vista. Harry sintió que se le erizaban los pelos y gruñó. Podía ser pequeño pero no significaba que no podía ser peligroso. Si ese hombre se le acercaba más le mostraría los filosos que eran sus dientes y sus garras.  
Antes de que Dumbledore hubiera tratado de matarlo Harry habría encontrado divertido el ver al subdirector siguiendo a Mortimus. Ambos estaban locos pero por lo menos no creía que Mortimus pudiera matar a alguien, por lo menos no sin una buena razón.  
Las orejas de Harry estaban planas contras su cabeza y siseó cuando Dumbledore fue a tocarlo.  
—Que hermosa gatita, ¿donde la encontraste?  
—En realidad creo que es un él, y no creo que le guste que hables de él como si no te entendiera.  
Dumbledore, cuyas cejas aun estaban naranja por la última broma, lo miró confundido.  
—¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, no es más que un animal.  
Esta vez fue Mortimus quien gruñó, y si Harry hubiera podido habría sonreído. Así que como no podía sólo movió su cola de lado a lado.  
Estaba consciente del peligro de estar tan cerca a Dumbledore. El riesgo de ser descubierto como un Animago no registrado era muy grande. Nada detendría a Dumbledore de ir con los Aurores si se enteraba de quien era en realidad el gatito. Harry no tenía dudas de que el subdirector no tenía buenas intenciones con él.  
No que alguna vez las hubiera tenido, pero alguna vez Harry había creído que eran cercanos. Como un abuelo y su nieto. Que equivocado había estado, y sólo le había bastado un intento de asesinato para darse cuenta de eso.  
Cuando Dumbledore una vez más trató de acariciarlo Harry fue mas rápido. Feliz observó cómo el profesor Dumbledore hizo una mueca cuando sus pequeñas garras se enterraron en su piel. No le importaba lo que el hombre una vez había sido para él. Había tratado de matarlo y había tratado de enviar a Tom de vuelta al orfanato. No había manera en la que permitiría que el hombre lo acariciara. No era en realidad un pequeño e indefenso animal.  
…Bueno, no estaba indefenso, eso acababa de probarlo.  
—Pensé que el director Dippet le había dicho que no huyera, lord Malfoy.  
Mortimus levantó una ceja.  
—¿En serio? bueno, no lo hice. Si usted no hubiera insistido en hablar con ese Rawenclaw de sexto año habría escuchado cuando le dije que avanzaría un poco—.Dumbledore farfulló pero no trato de defenderse. Harry se preguntó que habría estado hablando Dumbledore con el estudiante—. Si lo hace sentir mejor le prometo que no he hecho nada desde que nos separamos hasta este momento.  
Pareció que Harry fue el único que vio el escape en lo que Mortimus había dicho. Fácilmente pudo haber echo algo cuando Dumbledore no estaba mirando a su lado.  
Con Mortimus nadie estaba a salvo.  
Harry le siseó a Dumbledore. Pero a diferencia de otras veces no fue algo que un gato podía decir.  
"Estúpido idiota. Desearía ser una serpiente, así podría morderte y ver como mi veneno te mata lentamente. Confía en mi, disfrutaría cada momento."  
—Gatito, no hay razón para hablar de esa manera.  
Harry sólo parpadeó y miró a Mortimus. ¿Acaso el lord había entendido lo que le había siseado al subdirector o sólo había sentido el odio que lo inundaba? Sin importar la razón por lo menos Harry estaba feliz de tener a alguien que lo protegería cuando estaba en esta forma.  
Mortimus tarareó y siguió acariciando a Harry con una mirada lejana en sus ojos.  
—Así que, profesor Dumbledore, ¿conoce al suertudo dueño de este precioso ejemplar de gato?  
Dumbledore miró un rato a Harry antes de volver su atención a Mortimus. Todo el tiempo Harry se aseguró de no mirar a Dumbledore en los ojos. No podía correr el riesgo de que el subdirector le echara una mirada a sus memorias.  
—Si no me equivoco—habló Dumbledore tratando de ignorar el bufido del gato—, diría que es el gato del tutor del señor Ryddle. Por lo que he oído visita la escuela de cuando en cuando. Uno creería que el señor James seria inteligente y protegería su hogar para que el gatito no se escape.  
Harry siseó y amenazó a Dumbledore con sus garras. Si el mago hubiera estado mas cerca se habría encontrado con unos buenos arañazos. Así que por ahora sólo tendría que conformarse con lo que ya había logrado.  
—Yo tendría cuidado con lo que dijo, si fuera usted, subdirector. Después de todo, es de mi hacedor de protecciones de quien esta hablando. Seria bueno que no olvidara eso.  
Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron con la misma energía de siempre. Harry se preguntó si seria por esos malditos caramelos de limón que siempre comía y sonrió con malicia, como sólo un gato puede hacerlo.  
Ya sabia la broma perfecta para hacerle a Dumbledore.  
Harry se quedó en silencio en las manos de Mortimus y miró directamente a Dumbledore sin parpadear. No le importaba la conversación que tenían. El plan, que había tomado forma en su cabeza, llenó toda su concentración. No se arriesgaría a que algo saliera mal por no concentrarse lo suficiente.  
Lentamente Dumbledore comenzó a cambiar. Harry miró cómo un pelaje gris comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo del viejo, al menos donde su piel no estaba escondida bajo la ropa. Sus orejas crecieron y bigotes de gato remplazaron su barba.  
Lo que fuera que Dumbledore iba a decir fue interrumpido cuando su lengua comenzó a crecer y ya no cayó dentro de su boca. El subdirector farfulló cuando la lengua llego hasta su pecho como una serpiente.  
Donde había estado Dumbledore ahora estaba un gran conejo con una larga lengua.  
Si hubiera sido humano en estos momentos Harry habría estado riendo. En vez de eso se dedicó a ronronear con fuerza luciendo completamente satisfecho de sí mismo. Y al repentinamente escuchar un fuerte gruñido Harry recordó con quien estaba.  
Lentamente ladeó la cabeza y miró a Mortimus, que lo observaba con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.  
—Parece que necesita un poco de ayuda, profesor Dumbledore. No se preocupe, iré en busca de alguien que lo asista—.Harry se estremeció ante la mirada en los grises ojos de Mortimus—.Pero es un gran castillo y es fácil perderse cuando uno ya no es un estudiante.  
Sin escuchar los ruidos que hizo Dumbledore, Mortimus volvió por donde había venido.  
Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Dumbledore, Mortimus dejo a Harry en el suelo.  
—Fue una buena broma, señor James.  
Harry, que ya había comenzado a caminar en busca de Tom, se quedó helado. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y miro al hombre a los ojos.  
¡Cómo di…!  
—¿Quieres saber como supe que eras tú?  
Aunque no era algo que se suponía debía comprender un gato Harry asintió. No es como que importara. Malfoy ya sabía quien era. Ahora lo único que quedaba ver era que haría Mortimus con este conocimiento.  
Sin importarle la túnica que estaba usando Mortimus se sentó en el piso a su lado. Harry tuvo que hacerse a un lado paro no quedar aplastado bajo el peso del hombre.  
—No sé cómo será en América, pero aquí no es normal que los gatos hagan lo que hiciste—. Harry gruñó en voz baja. Debió pensar en eso. Si tenia suerte Dumbledore pensaría que fue Mortimus quien le hizo la broma. Si no, tendría que tener mas cuidado la próxima vez que visitara la escuela en esa forma—Además, yo sé que tienes una cicatriz con la misma forma que la marca que tienes en la frente. Tienes suerte de que nadie mas haya visto la conexión.  
Harry asintió y comenzó a moverse. Ya estaba bastante atrasado y sin duda Tom estaría esperándolo.  
Por sus visiones en su propio tiempo Harry recordaba cómo Voldemort había reaccionado cuando alguien lo hacia esperar. Nunca había sido una persona paciente y a menudo usaba una de las Imperdonables en quien fuera que tuvo la mala suerte de llamar su atención.  
Mortimus se levantó y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.  
—Mejor márchate. Quien sea que este esperando por ti ya debe estar inquieto. Y no te preocupes; tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. Ahora, si me disculpas, veré cuánto puedo perderme antes de poder buscar ayuda para el pobre profesor. Y puedo buscar a Abraxas mientras busco a un profesor. Si no supiera mejor creería que ese chico esta evitándome. No comprendo por qué. Quizá debería ver si esta loco o algo así.  
Él sabia que si Abraxas se enteraba de esto la reacción del chico seria muy divertida.  
Harry sonrió y partió corriendo por el pasillo. Ya estaba más que tarde y sabia que Tom no estaría feliz con él.  
H&T  
—¿Dónde has estado?  
El cuerpo de Harry se estremeció ante la voz de Tom tan cerca a su oído. Era bueno estar de vuelta a su cuerpo y todo eso, pero tenia que admitir que era un poco confuso el cambio de peso y masa corporal.  
Sonriendo, Harry se dio la vuelta y abrazo a Tom.  
—Hola Tom. ¿Te preocupaste por mí?  
Tom bufó pero lo abrazó también.  
—Claro que no, pero te metes en problemas cuando no debiera ser posible. No me gustaría que hicieras volar la escuela.  
Harry rodó los ojos y se alejó un poco.  
—Jamás soñaría con hacer algo así.  
Mirando a Tom sabia que el chico no creía en su mirada inocente.  
—¿Por qué te demoraste?  
Harry parpadeó y sonrió.  
—Me encontré a un amigo que deseaba hablar conmigo. Oh, antes de que lo olvide, si lo elfos domésticos sirven algo con carne de conejo no lo comas. Comprenderás lo que quiero decir mañana— dijo Harry antes de que Tom pudiera interrumpirlo.  
—¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no quiero saber de que estás hablando?  
Harry sonrió y sólo se encogió de hombros.  
—Evan, estoy seguro que recuerdas a Abraxas.  
Harry miró al heredero Malfoy que no había notado hasta ahora.  
—Buenas noches, Abraxas, ¿cómo te encuentras?  
Abraxas le hizo una reverencia.  
—Buenas noches señor James. Es bueno verlo, me encuentro bien.  
Harry en silencio meneó la cabeza. Era raro ver lo diferente que Abraxas era de su padre. ¿Como ambos podían estar relacionados? Pero, quizás era algo bueno que Abraxas no fuera como su padre. Harry no estaba seguro de que el mundo estuviera listo para dos Mortimus.  
—Así que, ¿les gustaría explicarme por qué estoy aquí?  
Tom le había pedido que fuera, pero su carta no había explicado la razón.  
Después de una mirada a Tom, Abraxas comenzó a explicar cómo Septimus había estado comprometido con su prima, solo para romper el contrato para casarse con una Black.  
—Y ahora tú quieres mi ayuda para vengarte.  
No era una pregunta si no una declaración. El rostro de Harry formó una gran sonrisa y se sobó las manos.  
—Bueno, creo que tengo la idea perfecta. ¿Weasley esta en el equipo de Ravenclaw?—. Cuando ambos asintieron Harry sonrió—¿Con quien van a jugar después?  
Sólo Abraxas respondió. Harry suponía que era porque Tom no estaba interesado en quidditch.  
—Jugarán contra nosotros, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con esto?  
—¿Podrían lograr que tenga acceso a los vestidores de los Rawenclaw? Me asegurare que Weasley aprenda a usar su cerebro antes de hacer algo así de nuevo.  
Ninguno de los dos Slytherins preguntó nada y Harry estuvo feliz por eso. No estaba listo para explicar lo que tenía en mente. Una cosa tenía clara; Weasley seria la victima de algunas de las mejores creaciones de sus descendientes.  
T&H  
Tom siguió a Evan fuera de la escuela. Una vez más su novio estaba convertido en Beleza. Era más fácil para ambos moverse así sin el miedo de ser descubiertos.  
Normalmente jamás iría a una posible escena de un crimen pero Evan necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a entrar a los vestidores de los Ravenclaw y Tom no confiaba en nadie lo suficientemente para enviarlo con Evan.  
Además, no seria prudente que los demás averiguarán que Evan era un animago. Por lo que Tom sabía sólo él y Abraxas era los únicos en saber que Evan y Beleza eran lo mismo. Y tenía toda la intención de que se quedara así.  
Y, para ser honestos, estaba interesado en ver qué tenía en mente Evan. Normalmente Tom veía las bromas como algo inútil y una pérdida de tiempo. Pero las bromas que Evan le había echo al profesor Dumbledore eran diferentes. Probaban que Evan tenía cerebro, aunque a veces olvidaba como usarlo.  
El pensar en el profesor Dumbledore hizo que Tom frunciera el ceño. Sabía que Evan no sería capaz de resistir la tentación de hacerle una broma al subdirector cuando se le presentara la oportunidad. La advertencia de no comer nada con carne de conejo le hizo preguntarse qué había hecho Evan esta vez. Pero, aunque prefería saber ahora que después Tom sabía que no serviría de nada tratar que Evan le diera algún detalle.  
En vez de eso vería cómo trabajaba en la broma en contra de Weasley.  
Desde que Abraxas le había contado lo que había hecho Weasley, Tom había excluido al Ravenclaw de todas las reuniones. Era ignorado, y cuando el pelirrojo trataba de acercársele en clases o en la escuela Tom tenía gente para mantenerlo alejado de su persona.  
Había escogido con quién aliarse, sus seguidores igual. Eso significaba que Septimus estaba por su cuenta. Los Slytherin lo habían abandonado, los Ravenclaws casi no tenían nada que ver con el chico. Los Hufflepuff le temían demasiado y los Gryffindor lo veían como un traidor ya que se había juntado con los Slytherin desde que había entrado a la escuela.  
Por ende, Weasley estaba absolutamente solo y nadie lo protegería de la venganza que los estudiantes habían decidido darle. En aquellas clases donde enseñaba un sangrepura, excepto por el profesor Dumbledore, los profesores ignoraban lo que los alumnos hacían en contra de Weasley.  
Cuando estuvieron a salvo en los vestidores de los Ravenclaw, Tom había usado una habilidad que había aprendido viviendo con los muggles, Evan volvió a ser humano. Tom miró con fascinación el cambio cuando sucedió.  
Desde que supo que Evan era un animago había estado estudiando el tema. Ayudaba bastante tener a su disposición el área restringida de la biblioteca, gracias al profesor Slughorn. La historia de querer mejorar en sus tareas había ayudado bastante.  
Durante su investigación había aprendido que no era poca cosa aprender a ser un animago. El hecho de que Evan lo hubiera logrado solo no era nada fácil. No tenia nada más que un libro para guiarlo por el proceso. Quizás, Tom tendría suerte y podría echarle una mirada al libro en las vacaciones.  
Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Evan se detuvo cerca de él luciendo preocupado.  
—Tom, ¿te sientes bien? Si no te sientes bien deberías volver a la escuela y yo me encargo de esto.  
Tom meneó la cabeza. Diciéndole no a Evan pero también para aclarar sus pensamientos. No era normal en él perderse en sus pensamientos de esa manera. Si esto le sucedía muy seguido corría el riesgo de que lo apuñalaran por la espalda. Tom no tenia ninguna ilusión sobre el por qué su seguidores querían ser sus amigos. Algunos de ellos sólo esperaban que diera el paso equivocado para tomar su posición.  
Tom alejó sus pensamientos mientras Evan se movió alrededor de los vestidores. El mago entro a las duchas y Tom vio destellos de luz de un hechizo que no reconoció. Tendría que hacer que Evan le enseñara durante las vacaciones. Parecía que el joven había aprendido una gran cantidad de hechizos mientras él estaba en la escuela.  
Cuando el joven salió de las duchas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Tom supo que disfrutaría cualquier broma que Evan tuviera en mente para Weasley.  
—¿Cuál crees que es su casillero?  
Tom miro alrededor. A él todos le parecían iguales. ¿Como los jugadores de quidditch recordaban cuál era el suyo? Ya que no era algo importante deicidió dejar de lado la pregunta y enfocarse en lo verdaderamente importante.  
Cuando Evan pasó a su lado Tom lo agarró por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo.  
Sonrió de medio lado cuando Evan se estremeció, como si tuviera frio. Era bueno saber qué tipo de reacción podía conseguir del joven mago.  
Comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de Evan. No con fuerza como para lastimarlo pero si lo suficiente como para que Evan gimiera y presionara su cuerpo mas pequeño contra el suyo. Tom no se movió pero dejo que Evan sintiera qué reacción estaba teniendo su cuerpo.  
Presionó su cuerpo contra el de Evan para que el joven pudiera sentir su excitación. Evan gimió y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás dejándola apoyada en el hombro de Tom. El chico dejó su mano libre deslizarse hasta la cintura de Evan. Esta era una de las cosas que le gustaba de Evan, su forma de vestir. El joven se vestía en una mezcla de ropa mágica y muggle. Escondía su cuerpo pero hacia mas fácil que sus manos se movieran entre la ropa.  
Evan gimió y trato de besarlo. Al principio fue incómodo porque estaba de pie con su espalda contra su pecho, pero disfrutó las manos de Evan recorriendo su cabello.  
—¿Sabes lo mucho que deseo tomarte? ¿Lo mucho que quiero hacerte verdaderamente mío? Podríamos hacerlo ahora, nadie nos vería. Nadie más aparte de tú y yo sabría de esto.  
Evan se giró en sus brazos y puso las manos en su pecho. El joven mago levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.  
—No.  
Tom parpadeó sorprendido.  
—¿No?  
—Sí.  
—¿Entonces me dejaras hacerlo?  
—No.  
—Pero dijiste…  
—Quise decir si al no.  
Sabiendo que comenzaría una pelea si continuaba con esto Tom meneó la cabeza.  
—¿Te importaría decirme por qué no podemos hacerlo aquí y ahora?  
Evan se mordió y el labio y se veía inseguro y vulnerable parado así.  
—Puede sonar estúpido y algo que diría una chica. Pero quiero que sea especial. No quiero ser una cogida rápida en un vestidor. Cuando lo hagamos quiero que sea bien hecho. Después de todo, no habrá una segunda primera vez. Y quiero que seas mayor cuando lo hagamos.  
Tom reprimió un gruñido. Evan tenía razón, sonaba como algo que diría una chica.  
—Aunque me gustaría estar contigo lo más pronto posible también quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial. Para mí, la edad no importa. Pero, si es lo que quieres, entonces esperaré.  
Tom fue recompensado con un rápido beso antes de que Evan se soltará de su abrazo.  
—¿No deberíamos irnos? No puedo permitir que te pierdas la cena y yo tengo trabajo qué hacer.  
Aunque prefería quedarse con Evan, Tom asintió y siguió al mago fuera de los vestidores y cerró la puerta tras ellos.  
Evan se transformó en Beleza y corrió hacia Hogsmeade. Tom se quedó en silencio viendo correr al gato. No tomo mucho tiempo antes de que Beleza desapareciera en la oscuridad.  
Sintiéndose mucho mejor, Tom se dirigió hacia adentro sabiendo que Abraxas lo estaría esperando.  
Quizá vendría a ver el próximo partido de quidditch. Estaba seguro que la broma que había puesto Evan valdría la pena la pérdida de tiempo.


	34. Capítulo XXXIV

Había olvidado lo bullicioso y no-Slytherin que sus compañeros de casa podían llegar a ser a veces. Normalmente se quedaba por corto tiempo antes de retirarse al dormitorio para hacer alguna tarea o leer algún libro. Pero esa noche se quedaría y participaría de la fiesta, o al menos tanto como el heredero de Slytherin lo haría.  
Tom hizo una mueca cuando escuchó algo quebrarse. Probablemente era otra mesa que había colapsado debido al peso de los cuerpos bailando sobre ella. Cada vez que celebraban de esa manera se preguntaba si había tomado un giro equivocado en alguna parte y de alguna manera había terminando con los Gryffindor.  
Pero una mirada a la sala común le recordaba que en realidad estaba en el lugar correcto. Tom dudaba que hubiera verde en la sala común de Gryffindor. Después de todo, lo único rojo que tenían los Slytherin era el vino.  
Ninguno de ellos tenía que preocuparse porque el profesor Slughorn detuviera la fiesta. La última vez que Tom había visto algo del alcohol había sido donado por su propio Jefe de casa.  
Estaba sentado cerca de la chimenea y los demás sabían muy bien que no debían molestarlo. Él había escogido el sillón más cercano a la chimenea y ni siquiera los de séptimo año harían el intento de que se moviera. En su mano sostenía una copa de vino de la que bebía de vez en cuando.  
Suponía que tenían razón para celebrar. Después de todo, su equipo había vencido a Ravenclaw en Quidditch. Había sido una victoria fácil. Ravenclaw no tuvo ni una sola oportunidad contra su equipo. Ya que nadie protegía a los Slytherins ellos se protegían a si mismos. Y cuando alguien era traicionado todos peleaban por la venganza.  
Los Ravenclaw tendrían que cuidar sus espaldas cada vez que salieran de su sala común. Solo aquellos que eran parte de sus escogidos estaban a salvo. Después de todo, no seria útil lastimar a aquellos que le sirven.  
Con el rabillo del ojo Tom vio a alguien sentarle en la silla que estaba a su lado. El cabello rubio le dijo quien era.  
—¿Qué quieres Abraxas?  
El heredero Malfoy se removió incomodo en su asiento antes de calmarse.  
—Quiero agradecerle mi lord.  
Tom levantó una ceja.  
—¿Por qué?  
Aunque Abraxas era lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo no significaba que se lo haría sencillo al otro chico.  
—Por la broma.  
Tom sólo asintió.  
—Por supuesto. Los Slytherin debemos mantenernos juntos, ya que nadie mas nos ayudará.  
Abraxas asintió aunque ambos estaban consientes de que ahora tenía una deuda con Tom. Y Tom se cobraría cuando le fuera necesario. Era bastante común entre los Slytherin. Después de todo, nunca nadie hacia algo gratis.  
Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, Orion tomo el último asiento libre a su lado.  
—¿Alguno de ustedes vio la cara de Weasley cuando salió de las duchas?  
Bajo la excusa de esperar por su equipo para felicitarlos por la victoria los Slytherin habían estado esperando fuera de los vestidores.  
Tom se había asegurado que nadie supiera que algo sucedería. Mientras más supieran, mas opciones había de que alguien los pillara, como un profesor, que buscaría de inmediato al responsable.  
Normalmente habría estado en la biblioteca en lugar de acompañar a los demás Slytherin alentando a su esquipo. Esta vez bajó al campo de Quidditch rodeado de sus seguidores. Tom sabía que los demás estudiantes se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo allí. Pero, si alguien se hubiera atrevido a preguntar, les habría dicho que era para animar al equipo. No era un secreto que alguien de Ravenclaw había hecho algo para enojarlo y a las demás serpientes. Ni siquiera los profesores podían pasar por alto ese hecho.  
Abraxas asintió, pero ni siquiera él pudo contener la sonrisa que no lucía como una expresión que un Malfoy usaría. Lo hacia verse ligeramente parecido a su padre, el famoso y loco lord Malfoy.  
—Sí, debo decir que ese Ravenclaw se veía muy bien con pico y plumas. Y fue mas gracioso cuando Weasley trato de hablar. Estoy feliz de que mi prima no se va a casar con ese idiota.  
Tom asintió. Humillando a Septimus lo hizo menos atractivo y movió el foco, al menos en la escuela, de la humillación que Abraxas había sufrido por la cancelación del contrato entre las dos familias.  
—Me atrevería a decir que Weasley no será un problema en el futuro.  
Entonces encontró la mirada de Abraxas y le asintió al chico. Todos sabían que este no era el fin. Por lo que había contado Abraxas, su padre, lord Malfoy, planeaba hacer que los Weasley nunca pudieran asomar la cara en público sin enfrentarse a la burla.  
—Así que, Orion, ¿que le regalarás a Walburga para Navidad?— preguntó Tom.  
La verdad era que no le importaba lo que el chico le regalara a su novia. Pero el placer de ver al chico sonrojarse era una buena razón para hacerlo.  
—Bueno, estaba planeado en llevarla conmigo a Paris. Usted sabe, es la capital del amor.  
Tom asintió y frunció el ceño. La Navidad estaba a un paso y todavía no encontraba el regalo adecuado para Evan. Tendría que encontrarlo en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade o cuando fuera a casa para las vacaciones. La discusión sobre lo que tenían planeado para Navidad continúo. Casi todos tenían donde volver y sólo un par se quedaría en la escuela.  
H&T  
Harry caminó lentamente por el Callejón Diagon. Tenia la semana libre como Ragnok le había ordenado. Otra vez. El goblin se había asegurado de que tuviera un descanso cada cierto tiempo y clamaba que era porque no quería perderlo ya que les hacia ganar mucho dinero.  
Los primeros días los había pasado en la casa asegurándose que todo estuviera como debía estar. Sin nada más que hacer en casa se dirigió al Callejón Diagon.  
Había pasado más de media hora comiendo algo y conversando con Daisy antes de dirigirse al Callejón. Ahí era fácil notar que la Navidad estaba por llegar. Brujas llevaban prácticamente a la rastra a sus familiares o amistades. Entretenido, Harry las observó y luego siguió caminando.  
Ya que las vacaciones comenzarían pronto decidió buscar un regalo para Tom. Ese año no sería joyería. Los collares que él y Tom usaban eran más que suficiente para él. Y darle otro a Tom lo haría lucir como una chica. Tendría que pensar en algo más.  
Sintiéndose perdido sobre qué hacer, Harry decidió entrar a una tienda de libros. No quería darle a Tom un libro. Parecía sin sentido, especialmente cuando sabía que Tom prefería leer libros oscuros. Eso era algo que Harry aun no estaba dispuesto a comprar. No estaba seguro de qué tipo de castigo recibiría ahora, pero en su propio tiempo poseer un objeto oscuro era razón suficiente para terminar en Azkaban. La única razón por la que Lucius Malfoy seguía caminando como un hombre libre era porque había sido demasiado Slytherin para que lo atraparan. Y, si lo llegaran a encontrar con un objeto oscuro tenía el dinero suficiente para salir de esa situación.  
—Deberías tener cuidado caminando así. Los Wrackspurts flotarán en tus oídos y harán que te marees.  
Oír una voz que no había escuchado desde su tiempo hizo que Harry se diera la vuelta y casi cayera.  
—¿Luna?  
El nombre salió de su boca antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar. Cuando miró más de cerca a la bruja enfrente de él Harry se dio cuenta de que no era Luna, claro que era muy parecida, aunque mayor.  
—Luna, que nombre mas bonito. Yo amo la luna. Quizás, si tengo una hija, la llamaré Luna.  
Harry se dio cuenta que la miraba con la boca abierta y la cerró.  
—Lo siento. Es sólo que usted se parece mucho a alguien que conocí, que se llamaba Luna.  
—Querido, ¿estas seguro que debes decir "conocí"? Ella podría estar viva—dijo la mujer poniendo su mano en su abultado vientre.  
—Tiene razón. Sólo porque no he oído de ella hace mucho tiempo no significa que haya muerto.  
"Es sólo que aún no ha nacido" pensó Harry, aunque seria mejor que no dijera eso en voz alta. Uno nunca sabía quien podría estar oyendo y no quería que la gente pensara que estaba loco. Eso era algo que le encantaba a Mortimus.  
—¿No te he dicho mi nombre? Que olvidadiza me he vuelto, creo que es por el bebé. Un pequeño consejo, asegúrate de no embarazarte.  
Harry sólo asintió, inseguro de qué hacer. Por lo que él sabía los hombres no podían embarazarse. Pero ya que este era el mundo mágico mejor tendría que investigar. El Destino probablemente haría que quedara embarazado si había la más mínima opción.  
—Bueno, mi nombre es Athena Nott, antes Lovegood.  
Harry tomo su mano, la sacudió ligeramente y la soltó.  
—Hola, yo soy Evan James.  
Encontró difícil no retorcerse cuando los ojos de Athena se enfocaron en él.  
—Claro que lo eres. Es lindo que honres a tus padres de esa manera, ¿pero no crees que ellos estarían más felices si usaras el nombre que te dieron? ¡Oh cielos, mira la hora! Debo ir a encontrarme con mi marido. No puedo esperar para contarle sobre todos los seres que vi en mis vacaciones. Saluda a Tom de mi parte y dile que no estoy molesta por lo que le hizo a mi esposo. Él trato de ir muy lejos y se olvido de que estaba casado. Lo que trató de hacerte fue algo malo y puedes estar seguro de que hablaré con él al respecto.  
Antes que Harry pudiera abrir la boca Athena ya había desaparecido y Harry se quedo allí parado con la boca abierta.  
Decidiendo no contarle a nadie de ese encuentro Harry dejó la tienda y se prometió no volver a ella. Ya tenía mucha gente loca en su vida, como estaba.  
Aun necesitando encontrar un regalo para Tom, Harry se encontró en la entrada al Callejón Knockturn. No sabía si era una buena idea ir allí pero necesitaba un buen regalo. Mientras tuviera cuidado no había problemas de entrar allí.  
Respirando profundamente dejo el Callejón Diagon y entro al Callejón Knockturn. No había estado allí desde el día que había seguido a Dumbledore y Grindelwald. No había tenido un motivo para ir hasta ahora, y para ser sinceros, temía que Grindelwald pudiera estarlo buscando.  
Quizás no el mismo Grindelwald, pero alguno de los seguidores del hombre. Después de todo Harry no era difícil de encontrar. No con sus ojos verdes y su cicatriz. El hombre le había visto el rostro al igual que Harry había visto el suyo. Y Harry era el responsable de que Dumbledore fuera interrogado por los Aurores.  
Se detuvo a mitad de camino y maldijo en voz alta sin preocuparse por la gente a su alrededor. Hasta ahora había llevado una vida tranquila, o por lo menos tan tranquila como le era posible.  
En su propio tiempo tenía a Voldemort tratando de matarlo desde antes de que naciera. Habría creído que estaría libre de un maniaco tras su sangre. Bueno, no sabía lo que Grindelwald quería. Si tenia suerte el hombre lo habría olvidado y Harry continuaría su vida tranquila con Tom.  
¿Pero desde cuando el Destino había estado del lado de Harry?  
Mirando en los escaparates se aseguró de no acercase a nadie. Una mano estaba en su varita todo el tiempo. No porque la necesitara en realidad si alguien lo atacaba, sino porque no podía perder el riesgo de perderla en un bolsillo.  
Comenzando a frustrarse por no poder encontrar un regalo para Tom, Harry no miró por donde iba caminando. Por segunda vez ese día chocó con alguien. Este alguien era mucho más grande que él y empujó a Harry hacia un lado.  
Harry tropezó cayendo en una tienda, después de levantarse se preguntó si seria una buena idea buscar a la persona para maldecirla.  
Pero antes de poder seguir con esa idea una voz llamó su atención.  
—Estúpido humano interrumpiendo mi sueño de esa manera. Acércate más y te sacaré una mano. Puedo ser pequeña pero no significa que no sea mortal.  
Harry frunció el ceño y siguió el sonido de la voz.  
La tienda en la que había terminando era muy adecuada para el Callejón Knockturn. No era muy grande y estaba bastante oscura. Pero la temperatura era alta lo que le hizo preguntarse qué tipo de cosas había.  
—Por aquí pequeño humano. Sólo sigue el sonido de mi voz aunque ambos sabemos que no eres tan inteligente para comprender lo que estoy diciendo. Eres un chico flacucho sin carne suficiente para saciar mi hambre.  
Harry se detuvo enfrente de un gran estante de vidrio.  
—Sólo porque la gente normalmente no te comprende no significa que debas hablarles así. ¿Quien sabe? Quizás algún día conocerás a alguien que sepa de qué estas hablando.  
Apenas contuvo una sonrisa ante la expresión choqueada de la serpiente, bueno tan choqueada como podía lucir una serpiente.  
—Tu hablas.  
—Gracias por declarar lo obvio.  
Harry se acercó para ver más de cerca la serpiente verde. Tenía la sensación de que la había visto antes pero no recordaba donde o cuando. Quizás, si se acercaba más podría…  
—No me acercaría más si fuera usted. Se rumorea que esa chica muerde a cualquiera que se acerque lo suficiente. Tengo suerte de que aun sea pequeña para causar real daño. Pero cuando sea grande con una mordida será capaz de matar a un hombre.  
Harry no se alejó de la serpiente y le dio una mirada a la mujer bajita antes de volver su atención a la serpiente.  
—¿Cuanto cuesta?  
La mujer bufó.  
—Como si alguien como tú tuviera el dinero para comprarla. E incluso si tuvieras el dinero no podría permitirte que salgas de aquí con ella.  
Sin quitar los ojos de la serpiente que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, Harry encontró algunos galeones en su bolsillo.  
—¿Es esto suficiente?  
Harry sabía que seria más que suficiente, o al menos lo esperaba. Le había echado el ojo a la serpiente y no dejaría la tienda voluntariamente sin ella.  
Sintió los ojos de la mujer en él pero no le dedicó a ella una segunda mirada. Harry estaba tratando de recordar donde había visto a la serpiente antes. No era como si hubiera estado alrededor de muchas serpientes en su vida. Ninguna del jardín era similar a esta y la boa que había liberado del zoológico aun no nacía.  
—Esta bien, no creo que nadie más vaya a comprarla. Para decirte la verdad temía que tendría que dejármela para siempre. Tiene un temperamento desagradable y nadie quiere una como ella. Ni siquiera sabiendo que vivirá tanto como la persona que se una a ella.  
Harry escuchó en silencio a la mujer mientras seguía y seguía hablando. No podía esperar que llegara la Navidad para darle su regalo a Tom.  
Cuando la mujer tomo una pequeña jaula Harry la detuvo. Levanto la tapa del estanque de vidrio y toco la serpiente, que era tan larga como su antebrazo, el animal se deslizó bajo la manga de la túnica donde se mantendría cálida.  
Sin interés en quedarse más tiempo Harry salió de la tienda y se apresuró hacia el Callejón Diagon. Cuando caminaba la gente lo veía sisearle a su manga pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.  
Después de todo era el callejón Knockturn y la mayoría de ellos había visto cosas más interesantes que alguien hablándole a una extremidad.  
Finalmente habiendo figurado de donde conocía a la serpiente Harry sonrió.  
—¿Que opinas sobre llamarte Nagini?


	35. Capítulo XXXV

Harry miró cómo caía lentamente la nieve. Había estado nevando casi todo el día. El suelo y todo estaba cubierto de una bella alfombra blanca.  
Se detuvo en la puerta abierta y miró a Ares volar como una sombra negra en el cielo. Harry tenía aferrada su escoba en la mano. En los últimos quince minutos había estado debatiendo si debía o no salir a volar. No tenía mucho qué hacer en estos momentos.  
Un rápido tempus le dijo que faltaba media hora para que Tom y Abraxas llegaran. Había sido arreglado que el heredero Malfoy se quedara los tres primeros días en la casa. De esa manera Harry no se sentiría culpable de dejar a Tom solo mientras trabajaba.  
También le daba a Harry una excusa para no dejar entrar a Tom en su habitación donde tenía escondida a Nagini.  
Para asegurarse de que Tom no pudiera entrar en su habitación, Harry lanzó varias protecciones de bloqueo y de silencio alrededor de la pieza. También había dejado algunas sorpresas que asegurarían que ni Tom ni nadie tratara de entrar a su dormitorio.  
Al menos eso esperaba.  
Era sorprendente lo agradable que era la compañía de Nagini cuando no estaba tratando de comerte. La serpiente podía ser ruda y franca pero a Harry le gustaba su humor. Aunque tenía que esconder su sonrisa era divertido cuando Nagini perseguía a Hubert alrededor de la casa siseando que los fantasmas debían ser cocinados antes de comerse.  
Quizás eso explicaba por qué raramente veía a Hubert.  
Meneando la cabeza, Harry salió y cerró la puerta tras él. Sus pies se hundieron en la nieve y aunque solo su cara estaba al descubierto ya estaba temblando por el frio.  
No deseando sentir el frio más tiempo de lo necesario se subió a la escoba y despegó.  
Apenas en el aire el viento ya estaba tratando de botarlo de la escoba. Apretó los labios y se aferró con más fuerza. No había manera de que un poco de viento le impidiera volar. Después de todo él había jugado quidditch en tormentas y rodeado por dementores. Claro, lo último no había salido tan bien pero era el hecho lo que contaba.  
Harry comenzó lentamente. Conocía su saeta de fuego y le confiaba su vida, pero no tenía intenciones de romperse el cuello con una de sus acrobacias. Por lo menos no ahora.  
El viento acarreó voces. Harry se detuvo donde estaba y giró su cabeza para oír de donde provenían. Era más de una. Incluso con la distancia entre ellos podía oír dos personas dirigiéndose en su dirección.  
Al acercarse Harry dejó sus ojos deslizarse por el suelo que estaba cubierto de nieve. Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro mientras movía sus manos. Después de eso solo se relajaría y observaría el espectáculo.  
T&H  
—¿Así que tu tutor está preparado para nuestra llegada?— preguntó Abraxas mientras observaban el Expreso de Hogwarts llevarse a sus compañeros de vuelta a Londres.  
—¿Y por qué Evan no estaría listo para nuestra llegada?—contestó Tom, mirando con el rabillo del ojo cómo Abraxas se encogía de hombros.  
Ambos estaban bastante abrigados para mantener el frio a raya pero incluso así Abraxas lograba verse como el propio sangrepura que era.  
Tom sabía que Evan no ganaba tanto como para que vivieran como una familia sangrepura. En especial como la familia Malfoy. La única familia que conocía que podía rivalizar con la riqueza de los Malfoy era la familia Potter. Nadie estaba seguro de cuál era superior. Ni siquiera las dos familias involucradas, pero los Malfoy vivían bajo el principio: Si lo tienes, muéstralo.  
—Vamos. No sé tú pero yo prefiero estar dentro en un lugar cálido que congelándome aquí en el frio.  
Sin esperar una respuesta Tom agarró su baúl y comenzó a caminar. Abraxas lo siguió de cerca. Ninguno de ellos tenía problemas para llevar el baúl porque Tom les había lanzado un hechizo alivianador antes de dejar la escuela.  
No podía arriesgarse a que alguien supiera que podía hacer magia sin varita. Era algo que tenía que mantener escondido. Mientras sólo un grupo seleccionado supiera lo que Evan le había enseñado, era capaz de hacer cosas sin que nadie sospechara.  
—Mi padre me dijo que tú y tu tutor están invitados al Baile de Navidad en la Mansión Malfoy.  
Años de entrenamiento evitaron que Tom mostrara algún tipo de sorpresa. Incluso antes de que Abraxas se volviera uno de sus seguidores había escucho sobre el Baile de Navidad Malfoy. Era algo a lo que todos querían asistir ya que todos los importantes estarían allí. Era el lugar para hacer negocios y conseguir contactos con poder. Si uno lograba hacer las cosas de manera correcta podría llegar lejos en la vida. Tom estaba bastante seguro que ni siquiera el Profesor Slughorn había asistido a los Bailes de Navidad Malfoy.  
—¿Y porque la repentina invitación?— preguntó Tom mirando cómo Abraxas se quedaba quieto brevemente antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo. Sabía que no habían sido invitados porque Abraxas era su seguidor. Era lord Malfoy quien decidía quien asistía. Y nadie podía hacer que el hombre cambiara de opinión una vez que había tomado una decisión.  
—Parece que a mi padre le agrada tu tutor. Ha convertido al señor James en su hacedor de protecciones aunque aun trabaja con Gringotts. Él solo debe mostrarle a mi padre cualquier protección que invente antes de que se las venda a alguien más.  
Aunque no le gustaba la atención que lord Malfoy le estaba prestando a Evan sabía que nada como el Incidente de Halloween volvería a suceder. El lord podía estar loco pero tenía honor, que era más de lo que se podía decir de algunas personas.  
—Veré si podemos asistir. ¿A qué hora será?  
Ya sabía que iría. Y Evan tendría que ir con él ya que era por él que habían sido invitados. Si era necesario tendría que recurrir a otros métodos para convencerlo.  
—Seis de la tarde.  
Caminaron por Hogsmeade en silencio. Aunque sus baúles no pesaban casi nada debido al hechizo, ambos chicos estaban comenzando a sudar. Tom gruñó tan bajo que sólo él fue capaz de oírse. ¿Para que servía toda esta nieve?, no hacía nada bueno. Era agua congelada. Estar en la nieve significaba estar frio y húmedo, dos cosas que odiaba tanto como muggles y nacidos muggle.  
Como si presintiera su mal humor, Abraxas no hizo nada para romper el silencio entre ellos. Ambos se concentraron en llevar sus baúles por la nieve.  
Cruzaron el pueblo sin nadie que tratara de detenerlos. La gente que vivía en Hogsmeade conocía a Tom y para ellos no era extraño ver estudiantes de Hogwarts caminar solos por ahí. Después de todo, la casa de Tom estaba fuera del pueblo y era normal que los chicos invitaran amigos a sus casas.  
Normalmente Tom no llevaría gente a su casa para más de una breve visita. Pero Abraxas era su seguidor más confiable. Además, el heredero Malfoy ya sabía que Evan era un animago y que no debía hacer preguntas, no si sabía lo que era mejor para él.  
Y después de ver a Tom y Evan besarse la noche que Evan había preparado la broma contra los Ravenclaw, Abraxas también conocía sobre la relación entre los dos magos. En el mundo muggle ese tipo de relaciones no era aceptada pero en el mundo mágico a la mayoría de los sangrepura no le importaba. Mientras la línea continuara uno podía estar con quien quisiera, siempre y cuando esa persona calzara con los estándares familiares.  
Cuando se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Evan no eran los que uno tendría por algún miembro de su familia, Tom había buscado información. Desafortunadamente no había podido encontrar nada en los libros de la biblioteca así que había tenido que pasar por muchos problemas para obtenerla.  
No solo había pasado por el problema de encontrar a un par de chicos que sabía estaban juntos, sino que además había tenido que obtener información sin dejar que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba buscando.  
Era interesante ver cuanta información uno podía obtener observando cuando las personas observadas no sabían que los estaban viendo.  
La razón principal por la que mantenían su relación en secreto era el profesor Dumbledore. Ni Tom ni Evan tenían ninguna duda de que el subdirector trataría de inmediato de separarlos si sabia la verdad. Probablemente diría que Evan estaba aprovechándose de Tom al ser su tutor y obligaba al chico a entrar en la relación.  
Como si Tom permitiera que alguien lo obligara a hacer algo que no quería. Pero de todas maneras mantendrían la relación en secreto hasta que ya no fuera un menor.  
Si no fuera porque Tom había leído varios libros que decían lo contrario, habría creído que el profesor Dumbledore había sido un Slytherin cuando fue a la escuela. Pero aunque el hombre era astuto aún era un Gryffindor. Tom no tenía dudas de que un Slytherin ya habría descubierto quién era el responsable de las bromas.  
—Al menos lo ultimo será fácil.  
Tom miró y sonrió de medio lado. El camino enfrente de ellos estaba libre de nieve.  
—Sí, Evan se cansó de mantener el camino libre de hojas y nieve, así que lanzo una protección para que nada lo bloqueé.  
No pudo esconder el orgullo en su voz. Cierto, Evan podía trabajar como cualquier mago normal para ganar dinero, pero salía con una protecciones de las que nunca nadie había oído antes. Tom sabía de seguro que Evan con facilidad podría ganar más dinero por su trabajo del que ya ganaba, pero al mago le faltaba el interés de hacerlo.  
Tom sintió más que oyó el aire alrededor de ellos zumbar cuando cruzaron las protecciones y la sonrisa de medio lado se volvió una sonrisa completa. Sabía que Abraxas no sería capaz de sentir cómo las protecciones le daban la bienvenida. La única razón por la que Tom podía hacerlo era porque Evan había usado su sangre para asegurarse de que las protecciones lo reconocieran. De esa manera Tom podría entrar cuando lo deseara y traer gente con él sin necesidad de esperar que Evan estuviera allí.  
El ritual que Evan había usado con su sangre en las protecciones había sido un tipo de poderosa magia sanguínea. Tom casi no se había atrevido a respirar cuando Evan lo conectó con las protecciones. No estaba seguro de si Evan lo sabía o no, pero la magia sanguínea era considerada magia oscura.  
Probablemente no lo sabía.  
Y Tom tenía la intención de que eso siguiera así. Evan tenía una inocencia que Tom quería proteger. Ya que el joven seguía siendo inocente aún con todas las cosas que se había visto forzado a vivir, Tom veía como su deber protegerlo y asegurase que nadie pudiera destruirlo.  
El chico fue obligado a salir de sus meditaciones cuando algo blanco los golpeó a él y a Abraxas en la cara y los hicieron caer.  
Frunciendo el ceño Tom se limpió la nieve del rostro y se sentó. Su varita ya estaba en su mano mientras escaneaba de donde había procedido el ataque. Por lo que sabía la nieve no saltaba sola del suelo y comenzaba a atacar a las personas.  
La única explicación era magia.  
Una risa sonó desde arriba y Tom miró hacia el cielo y entrecerró los ojos. Sentado en su escoba estaba Evan con su cabello largo agitándose en el viento mientras reía.  
H&T  
Aunque Harry había tratado no pudo contener la risa al ver a los dos chicos desparramados en el suelo.  
No había creído que su plan funcionaría pero lo hizo, y mejor de lo que había creído.  
Para evitar caerse de la escoba se aferró a su saeta de fuego con ambas manos. Aunque sabía que la nieve suavizaría la caída aun estaba demasiado alto para lastimarse si caía.  
—¡Evan!  
Harry sonrió cuando Tom y Abraxas se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia él olvidando completamente sus baúles.  
—Hola Tom, hola Abraxas. Debo decirles, el blanco les queda muy bien.  
A gusto de Harry casi todo se le veía bien a Tom. Bueno, quizás no las túnicas que usaba Dumbledore pero eso no era algo que debía pensar ahora.  
Mientras había estado pensando la escoba había comenzado a descender y ahora estaba al alcance de los dos chicos.  
Rápidos como serpientes Tom y Abraxas saltaron y le agarraron los pies. Harry gritó y se aferró a su escoba para no caer. Tratando de alejarse de sus atacantes lanzó patadas y maldijo mentalmente a los Dursley. Por culpa de ellos era más pequeño que otra gente de su edad. Incluso Tom y Abraxas eran más altos que él. Incluso Tom, que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con un libro en la mano, era más fuerte que él.  
La saeta de fuego que no estaba construida para soportar tanto peso y los desesperados movimientos de Harry se ladeó, y que la gravedad se dio a conocer.  
Nieve llenó su boca cuando chocó con el suelo y sintió que uno de los chicos le soltaba el pie.  
Decidiendo usar esa oportunidad, Harry giró su cuerpo y quedó de espaldas. Sin saber cuál de los chicos aun lo sujetaba porque tenía los anteojos cubiertos de nieve, Harry dio una patada apuntado a la canilla.  
Sintió el último par de manos dejarlo y se dio la vuelta alejándose de sus atacantes. En cosa de segundos estaba de pie limpiándose los anteojos para poder ver.  
Harry se dio cuenta que atacar a los dos Slytherin no había sido la idea más inteligente que había tenido. Tom y Abraxas decidieron unirse en su contra. Lo atacaron por ambos lados usando sus cuerpos y la nieve alrededor. Harry se movió usando trucos que había aprendido en su infancia, cuando Dudley y su pandilla jugaban a Cazar a Harry, para evitar los ataques.  
Cuando podía Harry le lanzaba nieve a la cara de los chicos. Si se acercaban mucho para agarrarlo los hacía tropezar con un empujón de su magia.  
No le tomó mucho tiempo a Tom darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y cuando lo hizo le sonrió de tal manera, que Harry tragó en seco.  
Entonces comenzó una pelea silenciosa entre ambos. Tom y Harry, magia sin varita y sin palabras tratando de atrapar al otro al mismo tiempo, tratando de que Abraxas no se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Era impresionante lo poco que notaba la gente cuando estaban enfocados en otra cosa.  
En su mente Harry maldijo a Tom por dase cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora había perdido su única ventaja contra los dos chicos.  
Risa lleno el aire mientras se atacaban.  
Harry quedó sin aire cuando Tom y Abraxas lo taclearon al mismo tiempo y lo botaron al piso.  
Sin aire aterrizó de espaldas con los dos chicos sobre él. Lagrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando sintió el conocido ardor y dolor comenzar en sus pulmones. No podía dejar que Tom viera que algo estaba mal con él.  
Su cuerpo trato de hacerse una bola para protegerse del dolor. Pero los chicos encima de él se lo impidieron bien. En vez de eso Harry puso sus brazos alrededor de su torso de la mejor manera posible mientras trataba de respirar profundo y evitaba que su cuerpo temblara demasiado.  
Apenas Harry sintió manos que le agarraban los hombros, tratando de que su cuerpo se enderezara y voces sonaban sobre él aunque no podía comprender qué decían. No era difícil comprender que estaban tratando de decidir qué hacer.  
En silencio se mordió la lengua para evitar dar un grito, su cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor. Un sabor metálico llenó su boca, no podía tragar para hacer que se fuera y Harry sabia que no podía escupir sangre donde otros pudieran verlo.  
Sintió los dos cuerpos alejarse de él y uso la oportunidad para hacerse una bola completamente. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.  
Cuando unas manos trataron de ayudarlo a sentarse Harry gruñó y las ignoró. Sólo podía concentrase en la tarea de luchar contra el dolor.  
Después de mucho rato el dolor se calmó. Aun estaba allí pero al menos pudo enderezarse lo suficiente y abrir los ojos para mirar alrededor.  
Mientras se había estado retorciendo de dolor había perdido los anteojos y sus alrededores se veían borrosos. Podía ver dos puntos moviéndose cerca de él y se dio cuenta de que debían ser Tom y Abraxas que probablemente lo estaban mirando preocupados.  
Su mano estaba sobre su boca y Harry no tuvo que mirarla para saber lo que había en ella. Cerrando los ojos por un breve momento respiró profundamente y llenó sus adoloridos pulmones con aire.  
Cuando estuvo seguro de que su cuerpo no colapsaría se rodó hacia su estómago. Sin dejar que ninguno de los chicos viera lo que estaba haciendo uso su magia para hacer que cualquier rastro de sangre desapareciera.  
Aunque lo único que quería era quedarse allí y dormir, obligó a su cuerpo a moverse. Estaba consciente que los dos Slytherins estaban mirándolo preocupados. Se arrodillo en el piso.  
Alguien le paso sus anteojos y Harry se los puso con una mano. Suspiró en silencio cuando el mundo entró en foco.  
Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Tom tan cerca de él que podía distinguir hasta el más mínimo detalle. Miro directo a los ojos del chico y se quedó sin aliento. Si no fuera porque se veía tan preocupado Harry probablemente se habría enfocado en los labios rojos que estaban tan cerca de los suyos.  
En vez de eso tuvo que enfocarse en calmar a los agitados chicos.  
—Evan, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Estás herido? ¿Debería llamar a San Mungo? Pregunta estúpida, Abraxas corre adentro y haz una llamada por flú. Dile a los sanadores que vamos con un paciente para ellos.  
Antes que Abraxas tuviera la oportunidad de hacer lo que Tom le había ordenado Harry agarró al chico de su túnica para que no pudiera ir a la casa.  
—Tómalo con calma, no hay nada malo conmigo—. Ante las miradas dudosas de los dos Slytherin, Harry supo que tenía que continuar—.Sólo aterricé mal cuando caí, nada más. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Y no hay necesidad de contactar a los sanadores.  
Se mordió el labio esperando que Tom y Abraxas le creyeran. No permitiría que ninguno de los dos contactara a un sanador o le dijeran a nadie sobre esto. Harry no era frágil y no necesitaba que otros se preocuparan por él. Desde que había terminado en este tiempo había sido capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y de Tom y no permitiría que eso cambiara.  
Finalmente, después de esperar lo que pareció una eternidad, Tom asintió. Harry dejo escapar un aliento que no sabía había estado conteniendo y les sonrió a los dos chicos. Con Tom convencido, Harry sabía que Abraxas no actuaria por su cuenta. El chico era uno de los seguidores más confiables de Tom y jamás iría en contra de las órdenes de su lord.  
Sólo debía esperar que Abraxas no comentara nada donde gente que se preocupaba por él pudiera oír.  
Sintiendo frio Harry comenzó a tiritar y supo que los dos chicos debían estar congelados. Ahora que no se estaban moviendo no tenían forma de mantenerse cálidos. Si se quedaban afuera demasiado tiempo corrían el riesgo de enfermar.  
Sus brazos temblaron ligeramente mientras se apoyaba para ponerse de pie. En silencio espero que el mundo dejara de girar para poder entrar con Tom y Abraxas.  
—Así que, ¿qué opinan de una taza de chocolate? Creo que será la cosa perfecta para entrar en calor.  
Movió la mano hacia los dos baúles, que yacían olvidados en la nieve, desaparecieron con un "pop".  
No queriendo estar más tiempo afuera Harry se movió. Tomo su saeta de fuego de donde la había dejado y se apresuró a la casa. El sonido de pasos en la nieve le dijo que los dos Slytherin lo estaban siguiendo de cerca.  
Podía sentir los ojos de Tom en su espalda e hizo todo lo posible para esconder que aun estaba adolorido. Después de haberlo estado escondiendo por tanto tiempo Harry sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y no tenia probablemente nada de qué preocuparse. Por otro lado sabía que Tom podría ver la cosa más mínima y luego la recordaría. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría engañar a Tom.  
H&T  
Tarde en la noche Harry yacía acostado con las manos bajo su cabeza y con Nagini acurrucada en su pecho. La serpiente había aceptado que no podía salir de la habitación por ahora aunque no comprendía por qué.  
Como reacción por estar sola la mayor parte del día Nagini se aferraba a él apenas entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta.  
El resto del día había salido bastante bien, pensaba Harry. Nada había pasado.  
Había disfrutado la prometida taza de chocolate cuando entraron y se sentaron frente a la chimenea. Harry había escuchado mientras Tom y Abraxas le contaban sobre la escuela y cuál había sido la reacción ante la broma que le había realizado al equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw.  
Cuando Tom y Abraxas habían cambiado de tema Harry se había quedado sentado con los ojos medio cerrados observando el fuego.  
Se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto al no buscar ayuda en San Mungo. Estaba seguro de que, lo que fuera la razón para estos ataques, no era nada serio. No le impedía hacer lo que quería y aunque el dolor estaba siendo más intenso estaba seguro que no era nada  
Con un suspiro acarició a Nagini antes de acomodarse en la almohada y cerrar los ojos. Sabía que debía levantarse temprano para dejar todo listo para ambos chicos por si lo llamaban para ir a trabajar. Como heredero Malfoy, Harry dudaba que Abraxas supiera cómo sobrevivir sin un elfo domestico para hacer el trabajo por él. Y no había manera que dejara entrar a Tom a su cocina otra vez.  
T&H  
En la habitación al lado de la de Evan, Tom y Abraxas aun estaban despiertos. Habían hablado de varias cosas, incluyendo lo que necesitaban hacer cuando volvieran a la escuela.  
Tom no se había sorprendido de ver una cama igual a la suya en su habitación. Era un simple encantamiento que ya había aprendido en la escuela así que podría haberlo hecho el mismo.  
—Mi lord, si me permites compartir mis pensamientos: ¿Crees que la reacción del señor James en la nieve fue a causa de que cayó mal?"  
Tom no necesitaba que Abraxas dijera algo más para comprender lo que quería decir.  
Él sabía que había algo andaba mal con Evan pero hasta que tuviera pruebas no podía hacer nada al respecto. Evan era un adulto y por ende podía tomar sus propias decisiones, sin importar lo tontas que le parecían a Tom.  
—No, no lo creo. Pero hasta que sepamos algo más tenemos que ser los Slytherin que somos. Esperaremos, observaremos y encontraremos información. Cuando sepamos suficiente actuaré. Hasta entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer.  
Aunque el tono de Tom era tranquilo sus pensamientos eran un alboroto. Sabía que Evan no estaba bien pero no tenía idea de qué estaba mal. No podía arriesgarse a lucir como un chiquillo tonto porque llevaba a Evan a la fuerza a un sanador para que le echaran una mirada.  
Además, dudaba poder obligar a Evan si él no lo quería.  
Al menos que alguien cambiara o se le ocurriera un plan mejor tendría que seguir con el que ya tenía.  
Tom no se arriesgaría a perder a Evan.


	36. Capítulo XXXVI.

Esa noche Harry sintió cuando alguien trato de cruzar las protecciones alrededor de la casa. En un instante salió de la cama y antes de despertar completamente tomó su varita y con un hechizo transformó su ropa de dormir por una túnica; se puso los anteojos.  
Nagini siseó enojada por haber sido despertaba de esa manera pero Harry no le prestó atención. Por la sensación de hormigueo creciente sabía que quien estaba tratando de pasar era poderoso. Sabía los lados fuertes y débiles de sus protecciones. Si alguien quería destruirlas debía ser muy poderoso o debían ser muchos.  
Por los ronquidos provenientes de la habitación de Tom, Harry supo que ni Tom ni Abraxas estaban despiertos. Como invitado Abraxas no podía sentir nada y Harry no vio necesidad de que Tom sintiera cuando las alarmas avisaban la llegada de extraños.  
En la puerta se detuvo. Aún estaba oscuro afuera y sabía que nadie iría de visita a esa hora. Bueno, Mortimus podría haber sido una posibilidad si no fuera porque Harry sabía que lord Malfoy siempre se aseguraba de dormir más que suficiente.  
Sintiendo el hormigueo aumentar, Harry se apresuró. Quien estuviera tratando de pasar las protecciones estaba atacándolas. Se sentía dividido sobre despertar a los chicos y advertirles o averiguar con rapidez qué estaba sucediendo.  
Tomó la decisión cuando sintió una de las protecciones romperse bajo la presión. Sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo antes que la siguiente cayera abrió la puerta y salió corriendo a la oscuridad.  
Harry gritó de supresa cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron la nieve. Cuando había transformado su ropa de dormir había olvidado el calzado. Aunque ya sentía el frío inundar su cuerpo no dejo de correr para encargase del problema. Se dirigió al lugar donde estaban siendo atacadas las protecciones. Sabía que el atacante no podía estar lejos de allí.  
Mientras corría tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Podía pensar en varias personas que querrían atacar su casa. La mayoría estaba en el futuro y aún no nacían así que estaba seguro de que no podían ser ellos. Eso le dejaba solo dos personas por las que sentía un gran desprecio.  
Lord Nott y Dumbledore.  
Por la fuerza necesaria para destruir una de sus protecciones Harry sabía que no podía ser lord Nott. Porque aunque el mago era un sangrepura no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer algo así.  
Eso sólo dejaba a Dumbledore.  
Harry frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios. ¿Qué beneficio recibiría Dumbledore al atacarlo de esa manera? Harry sabía que había molestado al mago desde que había llegado a ese tiempo. Se había rehusado a regresar a Tom al orfanato cuando Dumbledore había tratado de convencerlo de que lo hiciera. Le había hecho bromas al mago y algunas habían sido bastante desagradables. Especialmente la que envío antes de las vacaciones.  
Pero Dumbledore mercería todo eso. Por cosas que el mago había hecho ahora o cosas que haría en el futuro  
Cuando Harry llego a las protecciones no había nadie a la vista. Aunque sabía que no era posible tenía la sensación de estar siendo observado. Algo le dijo que era la protección que impedía que se viera la casa la que había caído.  
Harry miró cómo su aliento formaba vapor blanco que salía de su boca. Estaba helado hasta los huesos y su cuerpo temblaba. Ahora su cama parecía una mejor opción que antes. Desafortunadamente no podría regresar a la cama hasta averiguar qué había atacado sus protecciones haciendo caer una.  
—Buenos días querido Evan.  
La voz sonó de algún lado en la oscuridad y Harry se quedo helado. Conocía la voz y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo aquí. ¿Había venido por venganza?  
—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no te acercas para que te pueda ver?  
Harry se sintió orgulloso de que su voz no temblara. Ni siquiera un poco.  
Una risa relajada sonó en algún lado a su izquierda, aun al otro lado de las protecciones pero tan cerca que sabía que debería poder ver quién era. La nieve había dejado de caer y el cielo estaba libre de nubes. La luna daba luz suficiente para ver sus alrededores pero aun así no podía ver a nadie.  
—Evan, Evan, Evan. Pensé que serias lo suficientemente inteligente para saber por qué estoy aquí.  
El hombre se movía alrededor hablando en un ronroneo. Harry dejo su varita seguir los movimientos del hombre. Aunque sabía que las protecciones lo protegerían encontró que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.  
—¿Estás aquí porque dejé que los aurores arrestaran a tu amante?  
Fue puro reflejo lo que hizo que Harry se moviera cuando vio el hechizo que se dirigía hacia él. Se tiró al piso y rodó; se levantó justo a tiempo para ver la maldición chocar contra las protecciones.  
Risa lleno el aire y le dio un escalofrío.  
—Eso fue culpa de Albus. Él actuó como un Gryffindor y olvidó pensar. Es como un niño, incapaz de hacer nada si no hay alguien allí que le diga qué hacer.  
Harry cruzo los brazos y miró con el ceño fruncido hacia donde creía estaba el hombre.  
—Si mi memoria me sirve bien fue usted el que le dijo al profesor que se encargara de mí.  
Sus ojos miraron alrededor. Aunque no podía ver a Grindelwald en ninguna parte tenía la sensación de que el hombre podía verlo claramente.  
—Fue un error de mi parte. Hable antes de saber de ti. Si hubiera sabido que eras tan poderoso no habría permitido que Albus tratara de matarte. No es que tuviera mucha suerte con eso. Lo he castigado por ese error. No permito que mis seguidores me fallen.  
Esta vez fue Harry quien rió.  
—De verdad he tenido mucha gente que ha tratado de matarme. Y dudo que un simple profesor de Transfiguración pueda tener éxito cuando tantos han fallado.  
Harry se quedó en silencio apenas las palabras dejaron su boca al ver algo moverse en la oscuridad. Grindelwald se volvió visible y Harry se dio cuenta que el hombre había usado un hechizo para esconderse hasta ahora.  
Esta vez Harry se tomo su tiempo para mirar al hombre. A diferencia de otros magos, Grindelwald había entrenado su cuerpo para volverse invisible. Quizás el hombre había sido un auror antes de probar suerte como señor oscuro.  
—¿Por qué estás aquí?  
Sin mirar a los ojos al Señor Oscuro, Harry lo observo. No podía arriesgarse a que el hombre supiera que era un viajero del tiempo. Ya era malo que hubiera captado su interés.  
Grindelwald se acercó hasta que sólo unas pulgadas los separaban. Harry abía que la única cosa que impedía que el hombre se acercara aun más eran las protecciones.  
—Tú eres joven, poderoso y hermoso. Serias un perfecto consorte.  
Harry fulminó con la mirada al hombre que estaba apoyando su mano en las protecciones. Espero que la mano del hombre estuviera completa en las protecciones y envió un shock eléctrico hacia él.  
Para su impresión Grindelwald no mostro ningún tipo de reacción al ataque aparte de sacar su mano de las protecciones. Sabía que había sido doloroso, y le frustró que el hombre ni siquiera hubiera demostrado dolor.  
—Lamento darte la noticia, pero ya tengo pareja y aunque no la tuviera, simplemente no eres mi tipo.  
Para su sorpresa Grindelwald no se veía enojado, si no divertido. Cómo el hombre podía encontrar el dolor divertido no lo comprendía Harry. Él prefería evitar cualquier tipo de dolor.  
Grindelwald sonrió.  
—No tienes que pensar al respecto. Siempre consigo lo que quiero. Pero supongo que tendré que convencerte de que te unas a mí.  
Harry meneó la cabeza. Voldemort también le había ofrecido que se le uniera y él le había dado la misma respuesta. Aunque Harry dudaba que Voldemort hubiera tenido las mismas intenciones que Grindelwald parecía tener con la oferta.  
—Como te dije antes no estoy interesado y nada que hagas me hará cambiar de idea.  
Opuesto a lo que Harry había esperado Grindelwald no perdió su sonrisa. Harry sintió muchos deseos de golpear al hombre pero no se movió de donde estaba parado. Sabía que las protecciones lo mantendrían a salvo.  
No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parado así. Finalmente Grindelwald se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.  
—Sugiero que pienses en mi oferta. Estaré listo para la respuesta la próxima vez que no veamos. Por la seguridad del niño con el que vives espero que tomes la decisión correcta.  
Harry lanzó una Bomdarda Maximahacia Grindelwald pero el mago se Apareció segundos antes que lo alcanzara. Un cráter se formo donde chocó la maldición y Harry fácilmente pudo imaginar cómo habría quedado su víctima si le hubiera dado.  
Maldiciendo en voz alta envió mas maldiciones tratando de deshacerse de la rabia que tenia.  
Quince minutos después, y mucho más calmado que antes, Harry volvió a la casa.  
Cuando entró encontró a Hubert esperando por él. Desde que había traído a Nagini a la casa había visto muy poco al fantasma. Era divertido ver como alguien, que ya estaba muerto, pudiera temer una mordida de serpiente. Y eso era sin comprender lo que ellos estaban hablando.  
—Evan, ¿estás bien? Te vi marcharte pero no respondiste cuando te llame. Te quedaste fuera bastante tiempo y sin zapatos. ¿Que estabas pensando? ¿Te quieres enfermar?  
Harry se sonrojó y se sobó el cuello.  
—Lo siento, algo estaba perturbando las protecciones y debía averiguar qué era. No hay razón de preocuparse, ya me encargue de todo.  
Mientas hablaban Harry se movió a la sala. Miró a la chimenea y las llamas saltaron a la vida. Era una de las razones por la que amaba la magia. Hacía la vida mucho más fácil.  
—¿Por qué luces como algo que arrastró un gato a casa?  
Harry se acurrucó en un sillón y cerró los ojos. Se sentía sin energía y su cuerpo estaba congelado. El calor aumentando lentamente detuvo sus escalofríos e hizo que su cuerpo se relajara. Apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón y suspiró. Descansaría sus ojos un momento, lo suficiente para entrar en calor, y luego volvería a la cama.  
T&H  
Tom gruñó cuando algo cálido y brillante lo despertó de su profundo sueño. No dispuesto a despertar aún se dio la vuelta alejándose de la luz y se acurrucó bajo las mantas con un suspiro satisfecho.  
Con los ojos aun cerrados estiró la mano para abrazar a Evan. Era demasiado temprano para que estuvieran despiertos. Cuando su mano toco el lado de la cama vacio y frío frunció el ceño. ¿Si estaba en casa porque su adormilada mente le decía que él y Evan estaban dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones y no durmiendo juntos como era costumbre? ¿Acaso habían peleado? Si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué había sido?  
Su pensamientos se detuvieron cuando escuchó ronquidos no lejos de donde estaba. Por lo que sabía Tom ni él o Evan roncaban. Ese era un sonido que sólo escuchaba en la escuela cuando dormía en el dormitorio con los demás chicos Slytherin de su año.  
Frunciendo el ceño abrió los ojos y giró su cara hacia el sonido.  
Abraxas estaba acostado de estómago con el trasero al aire y sus brazos bajo su pecho. Su rostro estaba girado hacia Tom y tenía la boca abierta. Tom sonrió al ver saliva salir de la boca del chico. Se preguntaba cuánto pagaría Abraxas para asegurase que su forma de dormir no fuera vista por los demás.  
No tomo mucho tiempo para que Tom se aburriera de ver a Abraxas. No era tan fascinante como observar a Evan en las mañanas. Eso era algo de lo que nunca se aburriría.  
Ya no sintiendo sueño, mayormente porque Evan no estaba en la cama con él, Tom se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama donde Abraxas todavía dormía. Tom se quedo parado mirando al dormido chico, preguntándose como despertarlo.  
Decidiéndose al fin Tom agarro las mantas de Abraxas y destapó al heredero Malfoy.  
—Papá, quiero dormir.  
Tom levantó una ceja, para nada impresionado.  
—Deberías saber que es imposible que yo sea tu padre. A menos, claro está, que de alguna manera consiga un giratiempo. Y aun así no sería posible porque no soy un Malfoy. Aunque claro siempre podría matar a lord Malfoy y luego usar poción multijugos para usurpar su lugar.  
Tom cerró la boca cuando Abraxas se sentó en la cama y se estiró.  
—El pensar que seas mi padre da miedo, si puedo decirte lo que pienso, mi lord.  
—Ya lo has hecho, Abraxas. Ahora levántate. No se supone que durmamos todo el día cuando hay cosas qué hacer.  
Sin esperar la respuesta de Abraxas, Tom dejo la habitación y se dirigió al baño.  
Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada y asegurada Tom se desvistió y abrió la llave del agua. Miró hacia abajo y sonrió. Aunque él y Evan habían pasado la noche en habitaciones diferentes aun así la tenía dura.  
Tom se metió bajo el agua y envolvió con su mano su miembro. Imaginando que estaba enterrado profundamente en Evan, Tom comenzó lentamente a masturbarse. Cerró los ojos y vio a Evan acostado frente a él. Los ojos verdes estaban entrecerrados y llenos de lujuria. El largo cabello negro estaba esparcido sobre la almohada. Tom dejó que su mano libre acariciara su cabello, disfrutando la sensación.  
Evan tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura y arqueaba su espalda tratando de que lo penetrara más...  
Sintiendo el calor recorrer su cuerpo y posarse en su miembro Tom tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió con fuerza mientras se corría en su mano.  
Terminando de bañarse cerró el agua y salió de la ducha. Sin privacidad no había forma que pudiera hacer esto en la escuela. Él no era como esos detestable sangresucia que no comprendían la necesidad de privacidad.  
Cuando salió del baño notó que Abraxas lo estaba esperando. Tom se hizo a un lado y dejo que el chico entrara. Abraxas le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se apresuró al baño.  
Vestido en una túnica de diario Tom bajo las escaleras. Había tratado de entrar a la habitación de Evan para ver si aun dormía y encontró la puerta de la habitación cerrada. Tom no volvió a intentar entrar. Sabía que las protecciones alrededor del cuarto de Evan eran muy poderosas para intentarlo sin varita.  
Pensando que Evan ya debería estar abajo, o se había marchado a trabajar, Tom decidió no insistir. Él no se rindió; era mejor decir que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que tratar de echarle una mirada a su dormido tutor.  
Cuando Tom llegó abajo no pudo oler el desayuno ni pudo ver u oír a Evan en la casa. ¿Cuándo se había marchado Evan? Quizás debería buscar a Hubert y que el fantasma le contara lo que sabía de su paradero.  
Justo cuando Tom iba a llamar al fantasma, Hubert apareció flotando por la pared. Tom estaba feliz de que nadie, bueno nadie con vida, estuviera allí para oír el gritito de sorpresa que dejó escapar. Mirando alrededor para asegurase que no hubiera nadie Tom volvió su atención al fantasma enfrente de él.  
—Hubert ¿dónde está Evan? ¿Ya se marcho a trabajar?  
El fantasma le hizo una seña para que se mantuviera en silencio y lo siguiera. Tom decidió hacer lo que Hubert le pedía y lo siguió a la sala.  
En un sillón frente a la chimenea Tom encontró a Evan acurrucado y profundamente dormido. El mago estaba con túnica pero por alguna extraña razón no estaba usando ni calcetines ni zapatos. El borde de la túnica de Evan estaba húmeda como si hubiera estado caminando en la nieve.  
Evan tenía el ceño fruncido mientras dormía y Tom se preguntó qué estaría soñando. Quería tocarlo esperando clamar sus sueños pero cambió de opinión antes de hacerlo. Evan lucia como si necesitara dormir y Tom no se arriesgaría a despertarlo.  
Asintiéndole al fantasma se alejó, salió de la sala y encontró a Abraxas esperándolo en el vestíbulo. Al igual que él, Abraxas estaba vestido con una túnica de diario. Pero la túnica del heredero Malfoy era de mejor calidad que la de Tom.  
—Iremos a Hogsmeade y comeremos algo. Evan está dormido y pagarás caro si lo despiertas.  
Abraxas asintió y, después de una mirada insegura hacia la sala salieron de la casa. Tom se aseguró de informarle a Hubert a dónde se dirigían. De esa manera si Evan despertaba antes de que volvieran sabría donde estaban.  
En Hogsmeade la gente ya estaba levantada. Tom no se sorprendió de ver estudiantes de Hogwarts. Después de todo, los alumnos mayores tenían permitido ir a Hogsmeade siempre que los profesores supieran a donde habían ido. No muchos Slytherins se quedaban en Hogwarts para las vacaciones de navidad, así que Tom y Abraxas mayormente vieron gente de otras casas.  
Nadie les prestó atención, que era lo que Tom quería. No necesitaba a sus seguidores tras él mientras compraba regalos. Abraxas tenía permitido acompañarlo porque era su invitado y Tom esperaba que el chico pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar un regalo para Evan.  
Sus zapatos se hundieron en la nieve mientras caminaban y tenían las capas aferradas con fuerza para mantenerse cálidos.  
Después de desayunar en Las Tres Escobas, Tom y Abraxas caminaron por Hogsmeade en busca de regalos de navidad. Tom tenía el dinero que Evan le había dado mensualmente. Era suficiente para comprarse algo cuando salía de la escuela y Tom había esperado hasta ahora para usarlo para tener suficiente.  
Se seguía preguntando qué debería regalarle mientras miraban las tiendas. Después de todo Evan había comprado collares para ambos el año anterior. Aunque era bonita la joyería tenía sus usos.  
Tom entró a una pequeña tienda de pociones con Abraxas tras él. Recorrió lentamente los estantes observando las pociones y los ingredientes. Había una poción para cualquier cosa que uno pudiera pensar. Algunas lucían como lodo y olían aun peor. Algunas las había preparado en la escuela y otras ni siquiera las habían visto en clases. No siempre el profesor Slughorn estaba dispuesto a mirar a otro lado para poder experimentar.  
En el estante con pociones para uso cosmético Tom se detuvo y sonrió. Camino hasta el fin del estante y tomo un frasco con una poción azul medianoche en su mano.  
Aunque Evan era casi perfecto había un pequeño detalle que Tom quería cambiar en él y dudaba que Evan se opusiera.  
Tom miro el precio y frunció el ceño. Le costaría todo el dinero que tenia. Aun así sabía que valdría la pena el que su Evan quedara perfecto.  
Nada menos que la perfección era bueno para lord Voldemort.


	37. Capítulo XXXVII

Antes de poder correr y salvar a su padrino unos fuertes brazos rodearon su torso impidiéndole hacer lo que tenía planeado. Harry se vio forzado a mirar cómo Sirius caía en cámara lenta. Estaban cerca pero los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo le impedían acercarse más para tomar la mano de Sirius.  
De repente era Harry quien caía. No necesitó mirar para saber que el velo estaba tras él. Miró hacia adelante. No quería que el velo fuera la última cosa que veía antes de morir.  
Vio los rostros de las personas que había conocido en su propio tiempo antes de que Dumbledore tratara de matarlo. El profesor al que le había vuelto el cabello azul cuando había estado muy molesto. Hagrid, Hedwig, Draco, Ron, Hermione, y los profesores de Hogwarts que había tenido durante los años, mortífagos, los Weasley.  
Se mezclaron en una retorcida cara como de serpiente con ojos rojos y sin labios ni nariz. Voldemort sonreía diabólico y la victoria brillaba en sus ojos.  
El rostro de Voldemort se transformó en el de Tom. Ahora era Tom quien trataba de alcanzarlo de manera similar a como él había tratado de alcanzar a Sirius. Tom estaba siendo sostenido por Voldemort que estaba parado tras el chico de manera similar a como Remus lo había sostenido para evitar que siguiera a Sirius a través del velo.  
La espalda de Harry chocó contra una superficie dura y obligó a sus ojos a abrirse aunque no quería ver a Tom y Voldemort juntos de esa manera.  
Sus alrededores estaban borrosos y Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenia puestos sus anteojos. La luz en la habitación le dijo que ya no estaba en el departamento de Misterios. Se encontraba de espaldas en el piso de su sala.  
Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y trató de alejarlas. Sólo había sido un sueño y no había tenido un sueño así en mucho tiempo. Sirius aun no moría; ni siquiera había nacido aún. Harry no dudaba que su padrino vendría al mundo cuando fuera su momento. Aunque Orion y Walburga no se amaban cumplirían con su deber y se asegurarían de que la familia Black tuviera un heredero para continuar el nombre familiar.  
Se sentía raro saber que un día vería a sus padres y amigos asistir a Hogwarts. Harry sabía que nunca estaría con ellos de la manera que quería pero al menos podría mirarlos a la distancia.  
Mientras yacía en el piso las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes, señalándole que alguien quería hablar con él. Harry se sentó y fulminó con la mirada a las llamas como si fuera su culpa que estuviera tan cansado después de su encuentro con Grindelwald en la noche.  
Sabiendo que no podía ignorar la llamada todo el día se acercó a la chimenea y se sentó en la alfombra frente a ella.  
La cabeza de Ragnok apareció ente las llamas y Harry le sonrío al goblin.  
—Buen día, Ragnok. ¿Hay trabajo para mi hoy?  
—¿Cual otra razón tengo para contactarte?  
Harry le sonrío sin que el tono le molestara. Era cierto que el goblin sólo lo llamaba cuando era algo relacionado con el trabajo. Pero Harry sabía que Ragnok usaba esa oportunidad para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.  
El goblin clamaba que era porque no quería perder a alguien que les hacia ganar dinero pero a Harry le gustaba pensar que era porque eran amigos.  
—En todo caso, el lord de la Valiente y Noble Casa Potter te ha invitado a la mansión Potter.  
Por un breve momento sintió como si sus pulmones hubieran dejado de trabajar y Harry se preocupó de que Ragnok fuera a ser testigo de uno de sus ataques.  
Desde que Harry podía recordar él había sido el único Potter. Él nunca había visto a su padres excepto en fotografías y en cuarto año en el cementerio. Al resto de su familia los había visto en el espejo de Oesed.  
Por supuesto que debía haber más Potter en ese tiempo. Su padre no aparecería de la nada.  
Cuando recién había llegado Harry había jugado con la idea de visitar a su familia. Ya que los Potter eran una conocida familia sangrepura no serian difíciles de encontrar. Pero no tenía una excusa para encontrarse con ellos. No era como si pudiera ir a tocar a su puerta diciéndoles que era su nieto del futuro.  
—Muy bien, diles que iré en un momento. Sólo tengo que despertar a Tom y Abraxas para decirles que saldré. No tardare.  
La cabeza de Ragnok desapareció y Harry se levantó del piso. Una mirada al reloj le dijo que en realidad ya era hora de despertar a los chicos. No sería prudente que durmieran todo el día aunque no tuvieran clases.  
Subió con rapidez las escaleras, tomando dos escalones a la vez. Fuera de la puerta de Tom, Harry se detuvo. Normalmente no dudaría en despertar a Tom pero esta era la primera vez que el chico tenía visita. Harry dudaba que Tom quisiera que Abraxas supiera qué tipo de métodos utilizaba para despertarlo.  
Respirando profundamente levantó su mano y tocó a la puerta. Cuando no escucho respuesta frunció el ceño. Sabía que Tom tenía el sueño pesado. Después de vivir un tiempo con el otro mago seria un idiota de no estar consciente de eso.  
Abriendo la puerta miró al interior y se sorprendió al ver que la habitación estaba vacía. Las camas estaban deshechas pero Harry se atrevió a decir que era porque Abraxas estaba allí, Tom se había rehusado a hacer su cama. Con una última mirada a la habitación las dos camas quedaron hechas.  
A veces uno debía amar la magia sin varita.  
Dándose la vuelta Harry dio un grito de sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con el fantasma.  
—Maldición, Hubert. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte lo mismo? Has algún ruido antes de asustarme de esta manera.  
—Lo siento— dijo el fantasma sin lucir para nada arrepentido, pero Harry decidió ignorarlo y se movió a un tema más importante.  
—En todo caso, ¿has visto a Tom y Abraxas? Me han llamado para trabajar y no puedo encontrarlos.  
Hubert asintió y se alejó un poco para que Harry ya no tuviera que estar con su espalda pegada a la puerta de Tom.  
—Sí. Tom me dijo que te informara que él y Abraxas fueron a Hogsmeade, pero no me dijeron por qué.  
A Harry no le gustó la idea de que los chicos se hubieran marchado antes que pudiera contarles sobre Grindelwald. Harry no tenía dudas que el Señor Oscuro podría hacerle daño a aquellos que le importaban. Ya había lidiado mucho con los del tipo de Grindelwald como para tener una idea de cómo era.  
—Diles que fui a la Mansión Potter si me necesitan. Cuando lleguen a casa que no vuelvan a salir. Les explicare cuando termine mi trabajo.  
Harry uso un hechizo refrescador en sí mismo y se dirigió a la chimenea.  
Iba a conocer a sus abuelos.  
H&T  
Harry salió tropezando de la chimenea. Ceniza cubrió sus anteojos y le hizo imposible ver nada. Frunciendo el ceño trató de remover la ceniza con su manga.  
—Cuidado querido, deja que me encargue de eso—. Harry dejo de agitarse y movió su cabeza hacia el sonido—Tergeo.  
La ceniza desapareció y Harry parpadeó sorprendido cuando pudo ver nuevamente.  
Parecía estar en el vestíbulo de los Potter. No era tan grande como el de la Mansión Malfoy pero Harry se sintió bienvenido. Sintió como si estuviera finalmente en casa después de mucho tiempo. Suponía que era porque era el hogar de sus ancestros.  
Miró alrededor y se fijó en la única persona en el vestíbulo. Después de conocer a Mortimus, Harry había aprendido que nunca estaba de más ser precavido cuando uno llegaba a un lugar nuevo.  
La mujer era hermosa. No había otra palabra para describirla. Harry la reconoció del espejo de Oesed.  
—Hola, señora Potter. Mi nombre es Evan James y soy el hacedor de protecciones.  
La mujer le ofreció la mano y Harry la tomó con delicadeza y la besó suavemente antes de soltarla  
—Soy Dorea Potter, mi esposo, Charlus Potter, quería reunirse con usted pero ser un auror en estos tiempos no es algo fácil.  
Harry asintió pero sintió algo de tristeza por no poder conocer a su abuelo.  
Los ojos de Dorea se entrecerraron al observarlo.  
—¿Estás relacionado con la familia Potter? Te pareces mucho a mi marido. ¿Quizás eres su hijo perdido?  
Aunque ella hablaba con un tono normal Harry puso sentir sus sospechas. Le hizo preguntarse qué tipo de relación compartían sus abuelos.  
Harry estuvo inseguro de cómo reaccionar. Por un lado estaba feliz de lucir muy similar a su familia. Después de todo la apariencia era una de las pocas cosas que tenía de ellos. Podía haber tenido la mala suerte de parecerse a su tía Petunia.  
Por otro lado se preguntó cómo Sirius había sido capaz de hablar tan bien de sus abuelos cuando le había contado a Harry sobre ellos. Si su abuela creía que su abuelo la engañaba, ¿como el matrimonio duraría lo suficiente para que naciera su padre?  
Ojala pidieran arreglar su problema luego. A Harry le gustaría mucho nacer.  
—Puedo asegurarle que eso no es posible. Por lo que sé ninguno de mis padres tenía relaciones cercanas con la familia Potter.  
—¿No puedes preguntarles?  
Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza.  
—A menos que usted tenga una manera de permitirme hablar con los muertos. Si ese no es el caso creo que nunca sabremos la verdad.  
No estuvo preparado para cuando Dorea lo abrazó con fuerza.  
—Pobrecito chico.  
Harry parpadeó sorprendido ante las palabras de la mujer. No creía que fuera posible que alguien cambiara tan abruptamente.  
—¿Sabe?, no soy tan joven. He estado trabajando hace tiempo y encargándome de mí y de Tom los últimos años.  
La señora Potter lo soltó y se alejó un poco de él.  
—Oh, por supuesto, espero que perdones mis palabras. Es sólo que luces como un Potter. Solo que tú cabello es negro en vez de castaño y nunca he visto a un Potter con ese color de ojos. Apuesto que puedes tener a la mujer que quieras con esos ojos.  
Inseguro de qué decir Harry decidió quedarse en silencio.  
Miró los retratos en el vestíbulo. Por lo que podía decir Dorea había dicho la verdad. Ninguno de los Potter tenía ojos verdes y unos pocos tenían el cabello negro. Parecía que su padre había heredado el color de su abuela.  
—Y yo aquí conversando. Supongo que desea comenzar a trabajar para poder volver pronto a casa. Quizá hay alguien especial esperándote.  
Harry sintió que se sonrojaba ante las palabras de su abuela.  
—Creo que puede decirse eso.  
Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Tom. ¿Habría regresado con Abraxas ya? si no había vuelto Harry iría a Hogsmeade a buscarlos.  
Dorea lo guió a una sala donde una bandeja con sándwiches y té había sido preparados para ellos por los elfos domésticos. Harry, que no había comido nada aun, sintió gruñir su estómago y esperó que Dorea no hubiera oído nada.  
—Siéntate y conversemos. Todo lo que haremos hoy es conversar sobre el tipo de protecciones que queremos y el precio que tienen. Y asegúrate de probar los sándwiches o los elfos sentirán que deben castigarse.  
Harry asintió y tomo uno de los sándwiches. Después de todo, Hermione lo mataría si él era la razón por el sufrimiento de algunos elfos.  
T&H  
La nieve había comenzado a caer cuando dejó la tienda de pociones. Tom se envolvió con firmeza en su capa y trató de mantenerse cálido.  
La poción estaba segura dentro de su bolsillo. Quería llegar luego a la casa con la poción antes de que le sucediera algo. Pero sabía que Evan probablemente había sido llamado para trabajar o quizás aún dormía. Parecía que necesitaba el descanso y Tom se pregunto por que el joven mago había dormido en la sala.  
¿Acaso Evan había tenido otra de sus pesadillas? Si esa era la razón Abraxas estaría condenado. Tom no se quedaría sin hacer nada mientras alguien a quien quería estaba sufriendo.  
Después de todo, él solo tenía cosas perfectas. Y Evan necesitaba dormir bien para no enfermar.  
Recordando la última vez que Evan había estado enfermo hizo que Tom sonriera. Quizás no sería tan malo que Evan enfermara. Al menos Tom sabía cómo encargarse de él.  
No había mucho que hacer para ellos en la casa. Así que se quedarían en Hogsmeade un rato más.  
No era como si en el pueblo fuera a pasar mucho.  
—Mi lord, ¿tienes planes sobre lo que harás después de la graduación?  
Tom giró la cabeza y miró a Abraxas que caminaba a su lado.  
—Planeo enseñar.  
—Pero, mi lord, ¿eso no sería perder tu…?  
Abraxas se interrumpió antes de decir algo más.  
Tom levantó una ceja, como retándolo a decir más.  
—Aunque no tengo porqué explicarte mis razones para mis planes futuros lo haré para que evitemos malos entendidos más adelante. Veras, los niños cuando pequeños son formados por sus padres. Los niños mágicos pasan su adolescencia en Hogwarts. Y eso quiere decir que están bajo la influencia de sus compañeros y profesores. La forma más fácil de cambiar el mundo en que vivimos es comenzando en su raíces. Cambiando a los jóvenes cambiaremos el futuro—. Tom respiró profundamente y miró hacia adelante—.Claro que también necesitamos gente en el Ministerio que se asegure de que los cambios se aprueben. No podemos permitir que tontos como los Weasley y el profesor Dumbledore se interpongan en nuestro camino.  
Al parecer, Abraxas le había creído todo lo que le había dicho y Tom sonrió para sí mismo. Había necesitado años para perfeccionar su método para manipular a las personas para que hicieran lo que él quería. Se sentían importantes a su causa. Era la forma más fácil de hacer que la gente hiciera lo que quisiera.  
—Sí, de todas maneras tengo bastantes razones para entrar al Ministerio. La forma de actuar de mi padre le ha arrojado vergüenza al nombre Malfoy y la gente se ríe ahora a sus espaldas. Apenas me vuelva el Jefe de la familia las cosas cambiaran. Por suerte, uno puede llegar lejos con dinero si sabe cómo usarlo.  
Tom asintió. Sabía casi todos los planes de sus seguidores para el futuro. Algunos de ellos los había cambiado para servirle a su causa. Claro que lo había hecho sin que nadie lo notara.  
Las cosas eran mucho más fáciles si las personas creían que las ideas se les habían ocurrido a ellas.  
Hogsmeade era una vista impresionante cubierta de nieve. Le recordó a esas tarjetas navideñas que los muggles se enviaban. Era una vista hermosa pero él prefería pasar su tiempo en algún lugar cálido que afuera en el frio.  
—Creo que mejor volvemos. Evan probablemente ya se ha levantado. Si tenemos suerte quizás ha preparado algo para comer.  
No era porque quería pasar tiempo con Evan. Sin embargo, su tutor parecía ser un magneto para los problemas. Para Tom era asombroso que no tuviera el cabello gris por todas las veces que tenía que preocuparse por Evan.  
—Creo que tienes razón, mi lord. Además parece que el clima está empeorando.  
Tom miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Abraxas tenía razón. Otra cosa que notó era que sólo quedaban estudiantes de Hogwarts. Claro que no se podía distinguir eso porque no estaban usando la ropa de colegio. No siguió pensando en eso ya que era problema de ellos como volverían al colegio, pero Tom comenzó a sentirse preocupado.  
Cada vez que los estudiantes de Hogwarts tenían permitido ir a Hogsmeade algunos de los profesores los acompañaban para asegurarse que no hicieran nada arriesgado o peligroso.  
Recordó que el profesor Slughorn le había dicho que estaba asignado a cuidar a los estudiantes ese día. El Jefe de la Casa Slytherin había murmurado algo sobre perderse una fiesta muy importante o algo así.  
¿Pero quién era el otro profesor que supuestamente debía también cuidar a los estudiantes?  
—Hola, mi querido muchacho.  
H&T  
Harry salió de la chimenea y cayó al piso, tosiendo por uno de sus ataques y por haber inhalado ceniza. Aquello no sería bueno para sus pulmones pero no podía encontrar el tiempo o la energía para que le importara. En todo lo que podía enfocarse ahora era en que se detuviera de una forma u otra.  
Jadeando por aire Harry forzó a su cuerpo a dejar de estar acurrucado y parpadeó las lagrimas. Tosió tratando de limpiar nuevamente sus pulmones de la ceniza. Convocó un vaso de agua para limpiar su boca de la sangre.  
La casa estaba en silencio y oscura, Harry supo que ni Tom o Abraxas habían regresado. Aunque hubieran estado estudiando en la habitación de Tom la casa no estaría tan silenciosa.  
Maldiciendo, Harry se puso de pie y se sacudió la ceniza.  
—Hubert, ¿dónde estás?  
El fantasma llegó a la sala de inmediato como si hubiera estado esperando su llegada.  
—Oh, allí estas, Evan. Me he sentido tan solo ya que ninguno de los chicos ha estado en todo el día. Uno creería que no debía molestarme después de haber estado solo tantos años pero creo que me he acostumbrado a ustedes.  
—Eso quiere decir que ni Abraxas o Tom han regresado.  
El movimiento de cabeza de Hubert fue la única respuesta que necesitó Harry. Sin más Harry agarró su capa de invierno y salió de la casa. Aunque anoche había salido corriendo en una túnica ligera y sin zapatos no deseaba enfermarse. Ya tenía más que suficiente.  
Harry no sabía por qué estaba tan preocupado. Las posibilidades de que los dos chicos Slytherin estuvieran comprando regalos era muy grande. Pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que algo andaba mal.  
Quizás era por su encuentro con Grindelwald, pero no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riego. Cuando sus instintos actuaban de esta forma sabía que debía seguirlos. Aunque sabía que Tom podía encargarse de sí mimo, no se calmaría hasta que viera al chico con sus propios ojos.  
Le tomó más de lo esperado llegar a Hogsmeade. La nieve tenia parte de la culpa. Después de todo disminuía sus movimientos. Pero Harry también sabía que su salud no estaba tan bien como antes.  
Meneando la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos arribó a Hogsmeade después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Ya estaba anocheciendo, tomó su varita y susurró un lumos para poder ver.  
No mucha gente estaba afuera a esa hora. La mayoría estaba dentro de su casa disfrutando una comida caliente.  
Pese a los sándwiches que había comido donde los Potter, Harry sintió su estómago protestar de hambre. Quería comida, y pronto.  
Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por una vista que causó que un odio intenso llenara su interior.  
Con largos pasos se acercó al trio. Ninguno de ellos pareció notarlo. Tom y Abraxas estaban parados lado a lado. Aunque ninguno de los chicos tenía su varita en la mano Harry sabía que eso cambiaria pronto.  
Su mente no tenía dudas de que eran Tom y Abraxas, incluso en la creciente oscuridad. Y Harry duda que la persona que estaba ahí no fuera quien él creía.  
Cuando Harry se acercó lo suficiente finalmente habló y su voz estaba llena de odio hacia el hombre que estaba enfrente de los dos Slytherin y por ende, de espaldas a él.  
—Hola, Dumbledore.


	38. Capítulo XXXVIII

Estaba cansado después de haberse reunido con su abuela por primera vez en su vida. El hecho de que ella pensara que él era hijo de alguna amante de su abuelo le arruinó el ánimo, que no había estado muy bien debido a su encuentro con Grindelwald la noche anterior.  
Ver a Dumbledore solo con los dos chicos que tenia a cargo no hizo nada para mejorar su humor. Y el hecho de que Harry sabía que Dumbledore era uno de los principales seguidores de Grindelwald y probablemente haría cualquier cosa que el mago Oscuro le ordenara, ayudó.  
—Por favor, dígame qué está haciendo aquí, profesor Dumbledore. Me gustaría llevar a los chicos a casa. Ya es casi hora de cenar.  
Harry mantuvo su voz lo más amigable posible. Tom y Abraxas sabían de sus sentimientos por el maestro de Transfiguración. Pero eso no significaba que lo mostraría abiertamente. Uno nunca sabía quién podría estar mirando.  
Harry observó cómo los hombros del subdirector se tensaron antes de darse la vuelta para encararlo. Harry se abstuvo de sonreír. Parecía que Dumbledore lo veía como una amenaza más grande que los dos Slytherin. Quizás el profesor no conocía a sus estudiantes como clamaba.  
—Sr. James, no pensé que lo vería aquí.  
—Claro que no vejete. O si no, no estarías hablando con Tom y Abraxas—murmuró Harry tan bajito que nadie pudo oír lo que dijo—.Acabo de llegar del trabajo y quería reunirme con los chicos para que nos fuéramos juntos a casa a cenar.  
Dumbledore asintió pero no hizo ninguna señal para moverse del camino.  
—Así que, estaba trabajando y dejó a dos niños solos. ¿No sabe la cantidad de cosas que podría pasarles cuando usted no está allí?, ¿incapaz de ayudarlos? Como usted lo dijo, son sólo chicos.  
La forma en que Dumbledore retorció sus palabras y la mal escondida amenaza hizo que el temperamento de Harry se encendiera. El hecho de que el profesor estuviera haciéndolo enfrente de Tom no mejoró las cosas. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para evitar atacar a Dumbledore de la manera muggle. Eso provocó que no pudiera usar su varita, por ende el profesor ya no lo veía como una amenaza y era un bono.  
Los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los de Tom y casi se estremeció ante la rabia en la mirada del chico. Sabía que a Tom no le gustaba que hablaran de él como si no estuviera presente. Una rápida mirada a Abraxas no le dijo nada. El rubio estaba usando la misma máscara de indiferencia que había visto usar a Draco cuando quería ver lo que sucedía en vez de tomar parte.  
—Tom llegará a la adultez en un año, confío en él completamente para que tome las decisiones necesarias si algo sucede. A menos que lo que ustedes enseñan en Hogwarts no sea útil en la vida real como dicen. Si es ese el caso siempre puedo sacar a Tom de la escuela y enseñarle yo mismo.  
Tom pareció dividido ante la posibilidad de ser sacado de la escuela. Por un lado sabía que Harry podría enseñarle muchas más cosas útiles e interesantes que lo que aprendería en la escuela. Pero en Hogwarts tenía mejores posibilidades de reclutar personas para su causa. Claro que podía dejar a alguien a cargo de sus deberes, pero Harry sabía que Tom no era estúpido. Ambos sabían el riesgo de que alguien pudiera tomar la posición de líder mientras Tom no estaba.  
Harry alejó su atención de los dos Slytherin y se fijó en Dumbledore. El viejo tenía suerte de que los chicos estuvieran ilesos. Si Harry hubiera encontrado el más mínimo rasguño en Tom o Abraxas correría la sangre de Dumbledore.  
—No hay necesidad de que retire al señor Ryddle del colegio, señor James. Hogwarts es una de las mejores escuelas mágicas del mundo.  
Harry no pudo evitar bufar ante esto.  
—Parece difícil de creer con el tipo de profesores que contratan.  
Pensó en su propio tiempo en Hogwarts. Los profesores de DCAO habían sido un escándalo. Los únicos buenos habían sido Ojo-loco Moody, que había sido un mortífago disfrazado, y Lupin.  
Harry sintió un dejo de tristeza y culpa al pensar en Lupin. Aparte de Colagusano, Lunático era el último merodeador que quedaba. ¿Acaso Lupin lo culpaba por la muerte de Sirius? ¿O el viejo profesor por lo menos lo extrañaba?  
Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Ahora no era el momento o lugar para pensar en esas cosas.  
—Le aseguro que sólo los mejores enseñan en Hogwarts.  
Harry le envió al profesor Dumbledore una mirada digna de un Malfoy.  
—¿En serio? Entonces el mundo mágico británico estaba mas bajo de los estándares de lo que había creído originalmente.  
Harry miró directamente al profesor Dumbledore para dejarle saber de qué estaba hablando. Al mismo tiempo se aseguró de no mirarlo a los ojos. Lo último que necesitaba era darle acceso libre a sus pensamientos y recuerdos.  
Como presintiendo que estaba en terreno peligroso, Dumbledore decidió cambiar el tema.  
—Recordé que tengo que darle saludos de un amigo de ambos—.Harry frunció el ceño. Por lo que sabía él y Dumbledore no compartían amigos. Sinceramente dudaba que anduvieran en los mismos círculos— .También me dijo que era en serio todo lo que dijo anoche y que espera con ansias su próxima reunión.  
El tono de Dumbledore indicaba que no sabía de qué se trataba el mensaje pero no le gustaba el hecho de que Grindelwald estuviera enviándole un mensaje. Ante los ojos de Dumbledore él era la única persona que valía la pena para ocupar el tiempo del señor Oscuro.  
Entrecerrando los ojos Harry fulminó al viejo con la mirada.  
—Usted y yo no compartimos amigos. Así que puede devolverle el mensaje a su supuesto amigo. Y también fue en serio lo que dije anoche y nada de lo que haga o diga hará que cambie de idea.  
Sintió desesperación cuando la expresión de Dumbledore cambió. Harry se encontró parado frente al profesor en la oficina de Dumbledore. El viejo director lucia como en su tiempo. Sus ojos azules brillaban y su barba era blanca como la nieve. Dumbledore lucia como si Harry fuera aun su estudiante y había sido llamado a la oficina del director por alguna cosa que había hecho.  
Escalofríos desagradables recorrieron su espalda. Desde que había entrado al mundo mágico el profesor Dumbledore había sido como un abuelo para él. Aunque los años habían pasado aun dolía pensar en su traición.  
Harry parpadeó y estuvo de vuelta en Hogsmeade con los dos Slytherin y Dumbledore. Meneando la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos volvió su completa atención hacia el viejo mago. Parecía que ninguno de los otros tres había notado su falta de atención.  
—Chico tonto. Nadie le dice que no y sigue con vida. Deberías considerar una suerte que él considere a un débil como tú.  
Harry bufo.  
—Claro. Si yo soy el débil, ¿Que pasa contigo? Después de todo yo te vencí la última vez. ¿Eso no te hace mas débil que yo?  
Pudo ver cómo Dumbledore apretaba los dientes y se preguntó cuán lejos podría llevar al otro mago antes que explotara.  
—¡Pequeño…!  
—Ah, profesor Dumbledore, que bueno verlo aquí. Pensé que ya se había marchado a Hogwarts. El ultimo estudiante se fue hace rato.  
Los cuatro magos se giraron hacia Slughorn que pareció salir de la nada.  
—Profesor Slughorn, me alegra verle. El Profesor Dumbledore estaba a punto de volver a Hogwarts ¿así que quizás los dos pueden volver juntos? Debo volver a casa con los chicos. La cena no se preparará sola.  
Slughorn asintió y su doble barbilla siguió el movimiento.  
—Por supuesto. Disfruten su tiempo y Feliz Navidad." Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Slughorn mientras el profesor de Pociones arrastraba a Dumbledore con él. Justo Slughorn apareció cuando era necesario. Tendría que pagarle al Jefe de Slytherin algún día.  
Sonriendo travieso, Harry apuntó un dedo en dirección a Dumbledore y observó como el viejo brilló purpura por un breve momento antes de regresar a la normalidad .Si el profesor Slughorn notó algo no lo comentó. Quizás el profesor de Pociones ya había descubierto quien le hacia las bromas al profesor Dumbledore.  
Cuando ambos profesores de Hogwarts se perdieron de vista Harry volvió su atención hacia los dos Slytherin y notó que Tom estaba enfrente de él, con los brazos cruzados. Abraxas estaba parado tras Tom pero observándolo con un curioso brillo en los ojos. Harry suspiró y paso una mano por su cabello. No quería lidiar con Tom en estos momentos.  
—¿Era Grindelwald el supuesto amigo del que estaba hablando el profesor Dumbledore? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías reunido con él de nuevo? ¿Sabes en el grave peligro que estabas? ¿Y de que oferta estaba hablando el subdirector?"  
Harry estuvo agradecido de que Tom tuviera que respirar. Si no estaba seguro que el chico seguiría haciendo preguntas.  
—Quiero que ambos tengan cuidado cerca del profesor Dumbledore—. Harry sabía que no era necesario que lo dijera. Técnicamente Tom desconfiaba de Dumbledore mas tiempo que él. Pero le hizo sentir mejor decirlo—. Vamos a casa. Quiero estar dentro antes que oscurezca demasiado.  
Ignorando las miradas de Tom, Harry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Ahora que la adrenalina se había ido se sentía cansado y vacio. Harry no quería nada más que acurrucarse frente a la chimenea y dormir. Pero sabía que Tom no lo dejaría salir de eso tan fácil como esperaba.  
El sonido de pasos tras él fue lo único que le dijo que los chicos lo seguían. Harry no se giró para mirarlos ni disminuyó el paso. La nieve estaba cayendo con más fuera y pronto le sería imposible ver. Con el riesgo de encontrarse con Grindelwald, Harry los quería dentro, donde estarían seguros, lo más rápido posible.  
Ni Tom o Abraxas dijeron nada. Al menos nada que él pudiera oír. Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo Tom esperaría hasta que tuviera suficiente. Aun estaba pensando cuánto decirle. Sabía que Tom necesitaba saber lo que sucedía. Por otro lado temía lo que podía suceder si Tom oía lo que Grindelwald quería en realidad.  
Cuando entraron tras las protecciones de la casa Harry se permitió respirar normalmente. Disminuyó el paso y permitió que Tom y Abraxas lo alcanzaran.  
Los dos Slytherin caminaron uno a cada lado de él. Harry no necesito mirarlos para saber que tenía su completa atención. Sabiendo que lo miraban él siguió mirando hacia adelante mordiéndose los labios.  
Hubert estaba allí para recibirlos cuando los tres entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Harry cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared. El fuego aun estaba encendido en la chimenea así que la casa estaba cálida y calmante. Sintió que sus muscúlos se relajaban; sin notar cuando los había puesto tensos.  
—Evan, ¿estás bien?  
Harry se estremeció cuando una pesada mano se apoyó en su hombro. Enderezándose Harry se forzó a sonreír y miro a Tom.  
—Muy bien. Nunca he estado mejor. Ahora, creo que les prometí algo de comer. Sólo esperen un momento y la cena estará lista.  
Con eso Harry se apresuró a la cocina. Necesita pensar.  
T&H  
Tom miró con el ceño fruncido cómo Evan desapareció en la cocina. El mago estuvo evitándolo todo el camino desde Hogsmeade. Quería respuestas y ya sabía cómo las obtendría.  
Se giró hacia Abraxas que ya se había sacado la capa.  
—¿Por qué no te das un largo baño?  
Abraxas asintió, comprendiendo una orden cuando la oía.  
—Por supuesto, mi lord. Creo que un largo y relajante baño es justo lo que necesito después de este día.  
Tom observó cómo Abraxas subía rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.  
Evan ya estaba trabajando en la cena y tenía su espalda hacia él.  
Incapaz de resistir la oportunidad Tom se coló tras el joven mago y lo envolvió en un abrazo por detrás. Apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de Evan y los miró preparar la comida.  
Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Tom no pudo soportarlo más.  
—¿Por qué haces esto?  
Deteniendo su trabajo Evan ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con el rabilo del ojo  
—¿Qué cosa?  
El tono era inocente, como si Evan no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando.  
Era dulce pero también le daban ganas a Tom de golpear su cabeza contra algo. Era una pena que hubiera arreglado la casa para que Evan no pudiera lastimarse.  
—¿Por qué insistes en cocinar como si fueras un muggle? Tienes magia, ¿por qué no la usas?  
Evan se encogió de hombros y siguió trabajando mientras él frunció el ceño.  
—Cuando vivía con mis familiares muggle me hacían realizar la mayoría de las labores. Apenas pude alcanzar la hornilla fui lo suficientemente grande para cocinar. Aparte de la jardinería era la única otra labor que me gustaba realizar. El jardín y la cocina eran algo que los invitados siempre alababan. Podía oírlos hablar desde mi alacena.  
—¿Que dijiste?  
H&T  
Harry se estremeció ante el tono furioso de Tom. Algo le dijo que no podría salirse de eso, pero no significaba que no trataría.  
—¿Por qué no vas a asegurarte de que Abraxas no se haya ahogado en el baño? No creo que Mortimus esté muy feliz si su heredero muere.  
Harry trató de moverse pero Tom lo afirmó con más fuerza.  
—Dime qué fue lo que dijiste.  
El sonido en Pársel envió un agradable escalofrió en su espalda. Harry fácilmente pudo pensar en muchas cosa que Tom podía decir en ese lenguaje cuando conversaban.  
—Eh… ¿me gusta cocinar como un muggle?—. Los brazos a su alrededor apretaron mas causándole un poco de dolor. Harry se removió para liberarse pero Tom no lo soltó. Sabiendo que Tom no lo soltaría hasta que tuviera sus respuestas Harry suspiró—. Bien, viví en una alacena desde el momento que llegue a la casa de mis familiares y hasta el día que descubrí que era un mago.  
Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando las zanahorias, que aun no preparaba, explotaron. Al parecer habría un cambio en el menú.  
—Esos asquerosos sang…  
antes que Tom pudiera decir más Harry uso un hechizo sin varita para lavarle la boca con jabón. Tom escupió y lo soltó. Harry se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—No uses esa palabra. Una de mis mejores amigas era una bruja nacida muggle.  
Tom lo miró enojado y cruzó los brazos. Se veía muy enojado pero Harry no estaba seguro si era por la alacena o por el jabón.  
Esperó hasta que Tom asintió con la cabeza que había comprendido y desapareció el jabón.  
Había cancelado el hechizo cuando encontró a Tom frente a su cara. Harry quiso alejarse pero se encontró atrapado entre Tom y la mesa de la cocina. Antes de pensar en qué podía hacer, Tom lo había atrapado entre sus brazos. El mago lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si temiera que Harry pudiera desaparecer si lo soltaba.  
—Si no estuvieran muertos me encargaría yo mismo de ellos.  
Sin dudar las palabras de Tom, Harry besó al Slytherin en la boca sin importarle el sabor a jabón.  
—Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Tom. No te necesito en Azkaban. Además, ellos no pueden molestarnos así que no tienes de que preocuparte.  
Harry se relajó en el abrazo de Tom y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Sintió una de las manos de Tom acariciar su cabello, haciendo que deseara ronronear.  
—Ahora, creo que debes responder las preguntas que te hice antes.  
H&T  
—De verdad creo que es una mala idea.  
Harry ya estaba comenzado a lamentar permitir que Tom lo convenciera de aquello. No había usado una túnica de gala desde su cuarto año en Hogwarts. El baile de Halloween no contaba porque había sido un baile de disfraces.  
Tom entró a su habitación, vestido con una túnica azul medianoche, que calzaba su cuerpo a la perfección.  
—Tonterías. Te ves absolutamente adorable— le dijo parándose tras él y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro—. Aunque Harry odiaba admitirlo, sabía que Tom tenía razón. La túnica de gala era en el mismo tono de verde que había usado en el baile de Navidad—.Hace que tus ojos sobresalgan.  
Harry sonrió y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Tom.  
—¿Estás listo?  
—Espera un momento, por favor.  
Harry se quedó quieto mientras Tom tomo su cabello en una coleta. Ya que su cabello estaba mas largo pudo hacerlo sin problemas. La única razón por la que Harry no lo había hecho antes era porque la tía Petunia lo mataría antes de permitir que se dejara crecer el pelo.  
—Así ya no luces como una chica.  
Harry alejó la mano de Tom con una palmada y siseó:  
—No luzco como una maldita chica.  
Tom rio y levantó sus manos en un gesto de defensa.  
—Tranquilo, Evan. A veces es muy fácil ver por qué tu forma animaga es un gato.  
Harry bufó y marcho fuera de la habitación. A mitad de camino de las escaleras giró la cabeza en dirección a Tom.  
—¿Vienes o no? dudo que nos estén esperando.  
T&H  
Tom estuvo listo para afirmar a Evan cuando el mago salió tropezando de la chimenea. Se preguntó cómo alguien podía usar el flú tan seguido y aún hacerlo tan mal.  
Evan le murmuró su agradecimiento y se enderezo. Ambos ya habían estado en la Mansión Malfoy antes pero ninguno había estado en época de navidad.  
Mientras Evan recuperaba su balance Tom uso su tiempo para observar sus alrededores. Estaban en el vestíbulo de entrada donde varios invitados ya habían arribado. Algunos conversaban entre sí mientras que otros estaban caminando en dirección a donde sería el baile.  
Tomándole el brazo a Evan para que no se perdiera, Tom comenzó a guiarlo. El sabía que Evan había estado en la mansión en innumerables ocasiones pero al recordar lo que le había sucedido la última vez que había ido a un baile hizo que quisiera asegurarse de mantenerlo siempre a la vista.  
Llegaron al salón de baile donde ya se encontraban los otros invitados. Moviéndose como un sangre pura Tom guió a Evan por las escaleras hasta el piso. Sabía que lucían como una pareja, era por eso que lo estaba haciendo de esa manera. Les dejaría claro a todos esos idiotas que Evan era suyo y nadie tocaba lo que le pertenecía. No si valoraban sus vidas.  
Tom sonrió de medio lado al notar que varios de los huéspedes miraban en su dirección. Estaba feliz de haber convencido a Evan de que compraran túnicas nuevas. No quería estar vestido como si fuera menos que esos idiotas.  
No le tomó mucho divisar a los Slytherins. Tom sabia que la mayoría de ellos habían sido invitados debido a las conexiones de sus padres con la familia Malfoy. Esa era una manera de asegurarse que esas conexiones no terminaran y que se crearan nuevas.  
Afirmando con fuerza a Evan, Tom lo guió hasta donde estaban parados su seguidores. Ya lo habían visto acercarse y se habían puesto todos de pie.  
—Mi lord.  
Miraron a Evan que no había dicho una palabra.  
Frunciendo el ceño Tom miro a Evan quien veía alrededor del salón de baile sin prestarles atención.  
—Buenas noches, Abraxas, Orion y Walburga.  
Sus seguidores le saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y Evan decidió prestarles atención.  
—Hola, que bueno verlos aquí.  
Tom rodó los ojos. Sólo Evan estaría tan relajado rodeado de tantas familias sangrepura.  
Cuando el rostro de Evan se iluminó en una sonrisa, Tom no pudo evitar estremecerse. Teniendo un mal presentimiento fue a seguir la mirada de Evan justo cuando escucho a Abraxas lanzar una palabrota tras ellos.  
—Oh, Evan, temí que no vendrías. Claro que Abraxas me dijo que habías aceptado la invitación pero tú sabes que no es seguro confiar en los jóvenes.  
Al decir eso lord Malfoy, que había salido de la nada, miró fijamente a Abraxas. Abraxas ignoró a su padre y se mantuvo en silencio.  
Evan regresó el saludó del hombre con una sonrisa.  
—Por supuesto que vendría, Mortimus. Y aunque no quisiera, dudo que Tom me lo hubiera permitido.  
Tom dejó su rostro libre de emociones mientras se encontró bajo la mirada de Malfoy. Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse. Por lo que sabía el nombre de lord Malfoy no era para nada similar a Mortimus. Por otro lado, lord Malfoy estaba loco así que fácilmente podía hacer que la gente lo llamara como quisiera.  
El rostro de Lord Malfoy se cubrió de una gran sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos le recordó a Tom a Evan cuando su amante estaba planeando alguna otra broma para el profesor Dumbledore.  
—Espero que no te moleste que tome prestado a Evan por la noche. Prometo devolverlo tal y como esta.  
Antes de que Tom tuviera opción de responder lord Malfoy se había marchado y se había llevado a Evan con él.  
Tom meneó la cabeza en silencio antes de comenzar a conversar con sus seguidores. ¿Por qué a veces se sentía como el padre si Evan era el mayor de los dos?  
H&T  
Harry rió cuando Mortimus lo alejó de Tom y la banda feliz de Slytherin. Ignoró las miradas que les daban las personas a su alrededor. La mayoría de ellos volvía a sus conversaciones, habiendo aprendido que nada bueno venia del jefe de la familia Malfoy cuando estaba así.  
Esta vez Mortimus estaba vestido como el lord sangrepura que era. Pero era la única cosa que había cambiado. El mago aun tenía su parche en el ojo y parecía que no se había lavado el cabello en la última semana.  
Divisando túnicas azul brillante con el mismo naranja de la habitación de Ron, Harry se detuvo de golpe y prohibió que Mortimus le siguiera arrastrando tras él.  
—¿Invitaste a Dumbledore?  
Mortimus miró alrededor hasta divisar al mago del que había estado hablando Harry, La misma sonrisa que había usado en Tom había vuelto.  
—Sí, pensé que podríamos divertirnos un poco con él. No me agrada el hombre.  
Harry asintió. Estaba contento de que alguien aparte de él tuviera los mismos sentimientos por el subdirector. La sonrisa de Mortimus se vio reflejada con una propia.  
—¿Sabes?, tengo la idea justa que lo hará ponerse más humilde.  
Como dos niños en una cacería Mortimus y Harry acecharon a su presa. Se aseguraron de no ser vistos escondiéndose tras muebles mientras se acercaban.  
Harry tenía la varita lista. Sabía que estaban siendo mirados y no podía arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera hacer magia sin varita. Nunca se sabía a quién podría alcanzar dicha información.  
Cuando Harry estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para estar seguro que podría activar el hechizo, se detuvieron tras una gran escultura de hielo que parecía un cisne aunque no tenia cabeza.  
El primer hechizo necesario para la broma lo había lanzado ese día en Hogsmeade. Harry no había estado seguro de cómo le lanzaría el otro pero al parecer no tendría que pensar más en eso.  
Con una mal disimulada sonrisa Harry levantó su varita.  
Era tiempo de que comenzara la diversión.  
T&H  
La concentración de Tom se rompió por un fuerte grito proveniente tras él. Con su varita en la mano se dio la vuelta y con el rabillo del ojo vio que sus seguidores estaban haciendo lo mismo.  
No le tomo mucho tiempo ver por qué alguien había gritado.  
Parado al medio del salón estaba el profesor Dumbledore. Tom no comprendía que estaba haciendo ahí. Por lo que sabía él no era tan importante para haber sido invitado y sabía por Abraxas que a lord Malfoy no le agradaba el subdirector.  
Justo cuando iba a preguntar qué sucedía, alguien llamó al profesor.  
Los ojos de Tom se abrieron cuando la túnica del profesor Dumbledore se levantó, así que sus largos calzoncillos azules con jugadores de Quidditch quedaron visibles para todo el mundo.  
Nunca había visto al profesor sonrojarse de esta manera y de repente todos los sangrepura que lo rodeaban comenzaron a llamar al profesor por su nombre o titulo. O el profesor Dumbledore se había vuelto muy popular o esos sangrepura se habían unido a la diversión.  
No le tomo a Tom más de unos segundos darse cuenta quien estaba tras la broma. Ni lord Malfoy o Evan estaban a la vista.  
Sintiéndose satisfecho por el giro que había tomado el baile, Tom tomó un cáliz y comenzó a disfrutar. Mientras Dumbledore apresuradamente desaparecía de la vista Tom notó las reacciones de los invitados. Era bueno saber quiénes podían ser posibles futuros seguidores.


	39. Capítulo XXXIX

Tom despertó con el sonido de Evan tarareando y el aroma del desayuno. Se sentó en su cama, se estiró y bostezó.  
Miró el diario que estaba en su mesita. Era un simple libro que había comprado en una tienda muggle hacía un par de años. Mucha gente no pensaría en mirar en un libro tan simple y poco interesante y esa era la razón por la que lo había comprado.  
En el libro escribía sus planes. Planes sobre las cosas que quería cambiar del mundo. Planes sobre cómo debía ir la siguiente reunión con sus seguidores. Planes para sus estudios. Planes para todo.  
Claro que sabía que no era seguro tener un libro así. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que sucedería si el profesor Dumbledore ponía sus manos en el libro. Por ende se había asegurado de que eso nunca sucediera.  
Había hechizado su bolsillo para que nade pudiera sacar el libro de allí excepto él. En un mundo de magos y brujas también había ladrones rondando en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Había también hechizado el libro para que absorbiera todas las cosas que escribiera sólo respondiendo si escribía algo en Pársel.  
Los ojos de Tom se abrieron cuando recordó de repente qué día era.  
En cosa de segundos estuvo levantado y vestido con una de sus túnicas más relajadas. Después de todo no saldrían ese día.  
En la puerta de su habitación se detuvo y miró por su ventana. Ya que su habitación estaba al lado de la de Evan ambos tenían la misma vista de Hogwarts. Se sentía bien el poder ver Hogwarts. Podía ver el lugar que consideraba su hogar desde su verdadero hogar.  
Sin querer perder más tiempo Tom dejó su habitación.  
Volvió dos segundos después y se dirigió al escritorio donde estaba el regalo de Evan. Gentilmente, como si fuera a romperse, tomó el regalo envuelto en papel plateado y lo guardó en su bolsillo.  
Mirando alrededor de la habitación una última vez asintió para sí mismo. Era imposible ver que había tenido un invitado en su habitación. Tom siempre se aseguraba de que su dormitorio estuviera ordenado. No podía soportar el desorden, y de esa forma siempre podía saber si alguien había estado en su pieza.  
No creía que Evan se entrometería en sus cosas pero había aprendido en el orfanato que no era seguro dejar cosas donde otros podían encontrarlas. Los niños en el orfanato y el profesor Dumbledore le habían enseñado eso, cuando el viejo le había contado sobre el mundo mágico.  
Asegurándose de que el regalo estaba a salvo en su bolsillo, Tom dejó su habitación y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras sabiendo que Evan estaría esperándolo.  
Mientras bajaba el tarareo de Evan se volvió más evidente y Tom frunció el ceño. No era una melodía que reconociera. No recordaba haberla oído en el mundo mágico o en el mundo muggle. Y sinceramente dudaba que la música Americana fuera tan diferente de la Británica.  
Durante el tiempo que había vivido con Evan, Tom había notado varias cosas… extrañas, sobre el otro mago, a falta de una mejor palabra.  
Negó con la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Evan no era un viajero del tiempo. Aunque había oído un rumor sobre el departamento de misterios tratando de hacer una especie de giratiempo que permitiría que la gente visitara el pasado. Pero no era algo posible en el futuro cercano.  
En la puerta de la cocina se detuvo y se apoyó en el marco. No pudo evitar observar cómo Evan preparaba un completo desayuno inglés para ambos. El mago usaba una mezcla de métodos mágicos y muggle para preparar la comida y parecía no notarlo.  
Tom frunció el ceño al mirar a Evan. Aunque el joven lo escondía bien se movía como si estuviera sintiendo dolor. Se veía más pálido de lo normal y sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando tomaba algo.  
No tuvo que preguntar para saber que Evan había tenido un ataque similar al que había tenido cuando estaban afuera en la nieve.  
Le irritaba y le preocupaba el que Evan no le hubiera dicho nada sobre esos ataques. ¿Acaso era algo que pasaba con frecuencia? Parecían doloroso ¿entonces por qué no buscaba a un sanador? Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo Evan había tenido estos ataques sin que él notara nada.  
Tom se juró a si mismo que haría algo al respecto. Sabía que mientras fuera menor no podría obligar a Evan a ver un sanador. Eso no significaba que se quedaría parado a un lado viendo como Evan posiblemente se mataba a sí mismo. En vez de eso actuaria como un Slytherin.  
Ya había puesto a Walburga en el caso. Aunque supuestamente debía casarse con Orion, la bruja sangrepura tenía la idea de ser una medimaga o quizás una sanadora. Así que nadie se sorprendería si ella empezaba a hacer preguntas sobre síntomas de enfermedades.  
Todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir suficiente información para que Tom pudiera figurar que estaba mal con Evan.  
Le frustraba más que nada el no poder hacer nada por él.  
Como sintiendo que lo miraban Evan repentinamente se dio la vuelta y lo saludó con una gran sonrisa.  
—Buenos días, Tom. ¿Dormiste bien?  
Tom asintió y se sentó a la mesa. Ya había aprendido que Evan prefería hacer la comida para los dos. Evan decía que era para no tener que reparar la cocina cada vez que Tom trataba.  
Evan volvió su atención a la hornilla donde estaba haciendo huevos revueltos. Tom inhaló el aroma y suspiró. Ni siquiera la comida de Hogwarts se podía comparar a la comida de Evan. Claro que la comida de Evan no era tan fina pero era casera. La única comida casera que Tom había comido.  
Evan puso la comida en la mesa antes de sentarse frente a Tom.  
—Feliz Navidad, Tom.  
Tom asintió sirviéndose comida en su plato.  
—Así que, ¿qué otras bromas aparte de la del profesor Dumbledore le hicieron a los invitados tú y lord Malfoy anoche?  
Tom levantó lo mirada y vio a Evan usando una máscara de pura inocencia.  
—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Tom. Después de todo, nadie nos vio haciendo nada ¿Qué te hace pensar que fuimos nosotros?  
Tom levantó una ceja.  
—Quizás el que ustedes dos eran los únicos que se movían como niños que recién han visto un película muggle sobre agentes secretos.  
Evan lo miro como si no pudiera decidir si estar ofendido u orgulloso de lo que Tom había dicho.  
—¿Qué opinas acerca de llevar a Mortimus a Londres a ver una película?  
Tom tosió su leche.  
—No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Qué te hace pensar que un lord sangrepura querrá poner sus pies en el Londres muggle, y mucho menos ver una película?  
Evan se encogió de hombros.  
—En realidad él se veía entusiasmado con la idea cuando lo mencioné. Incluso dijo que llevaría a Abraxas con él. Quizás todos deberíamos ir. Sería divertido.  
Tom rodo los ojos.  
—Sólo tú serias capaz de convencer a un lord sangrepura como Malfoy de ir a un lugar muggle.  
Tom se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia Evan, que había vuelto su atención a la comida. Con una sonrisa de medio lado se sentó a su lado y puso al otro mago en su regazo.  
Al principio Evan se resistió, mayormente porque lo estaban alejando de su comida. Pero cuando Tom comenzó a pasar sus manos por el alboroto negro que llamaba cabello se relajó en el abrazo.  
H&T  
Cuando Tom no detuvo sus movimientos, Harry sintió que su pecho comenzaba a vibrar en un fuerte ronroneo. Se sonrojo cuando escucho a Tom reír.  
—Estoy contento de que lo encuentres gracioso.  
Harry se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de Tom rozar su oído.  
—Creo que es algo muy lindo. Ahora quédate quieto para alimentarte.  
Sus ojos se abrieron y trato de soltarse de Tom cuando éste trató de darle a comer tocino.  
—¿Sabes?, soy totalmente capaz de comer solo.  
Aunque estaba ligeramente molesto Harry no pudo quitar el tono juguetón a su voz.  
—Lo sé. Pero como tu novio tengo el derecho de alimentarte cuando quiera.  
Harry rodó los ojos pero abrió la boca para que Tom le diera de comer. Era mejor que comenzar una discusión. Harry quería que fuera un buen día. Después de todo era Navidad. Y no quería acordarse de las discusiones que sus tíos tenían cuando Dudley se iba a acostar y él estaba encerrado en su alacena.  
Con Tom podría tener una Navidad como había soñado cuando era niño.  
Tom turnaba alimentarse él y alimentar a Harry, que estaba completamente relajado contra su pecho.  
Cuando la cuchara estuvo dentro de su boca Harry la agarró con la lengua y la sostuvo. Sonrió cuando Tom trató de retirar la cuchara pero la aferró con sus dientes.  
Sintiendo que había ganado, Harry giró la cuchara dentro de su boca. Tom se removió bajo él y Harry pudo sentir el miembro del chico presionando contra su trasero.  
Harry se movió lentamente en el regazo de Tom hasta que estuvo frente a frente con el joven mago. Cuando Harry estaba sentado en el regazo de Tom solo era un poquito más bajo que el chico.  
Estaban sentados frente a frente sin hacer nada. Harry miró a Tom con los ojos entrecerrados mientras seguía girando la cuchara en su boca.  
No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una mano aferro su cabeza. Tom lo sostuvo mientras una sonrisa traviesa le cubría el rostro y Harry sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda.  
Sin palabras Tom se frotó contra él y Harry gimió sin soltar la cuchara.  
—Sé un buen chico y devuélveme la cuchara.  
Harry negó con la cabeza lo mejor que pudo mientras Tom lo sostenía.  
Si Tom quería la cuchara de vuelta tendría que luchar para conseguirla.  
Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos Tom metió la mano dentro de su pantalón. Al comprender lo que el chico estaba haciendo los ojos de Harry se abrieron.  
Los dedos de Tom aferraron con fuerza a su erección y Harry se movió en la mano.  
—¡Ey!, no hagas eso.  
Tom uso la mano en su cabeza para mantenerlo quieto.  
—Ahora, devuélveme la cuchara y te prometo que será agradable para ambos."  
Reluctante Harry abrió la boca y dejó libre la cuchara, Tom la tomó antes de que pudiera caer al piso.  
Con algo de entrenamiento el chico sería un buen buscador y Harry se juró a si mismo que le compraría a Tom una escoba el próximo verano.  
Tom limpiaba la barbilla de Harry cuando algo de la comida no alcanzaba su destino.  
Cuando ninguno de los dos pudo comer más Harry desapareció la comida con un movimiento de su mano y se acurrucó en el cálido cuerpo de Tom.  
—Mi almohada, te he extrañado.  
Abrió los ojos cuando Tom dijo:  
—Entonces podrías permitir que entre a tu habitación.  
Harry se sentó y le sonrió de medio lado al chico.  
—¿Por qué debería hacer eso cuando encontré un muy buen oso con el cual reemplazarte?  
Cuando vio la llamarada de ira en los ojos de Tom supo que había dicho algo malo.  
T&H  
El oír las palabras de Evan hizo que Tom estuviera más enojado que nunca y empujo al joven mago de su regazo.  
Aunque trato de convencerse a sí mismo de que no le importaba no pudo evitar estremecerse brevemente cuando vio y oyó a Evan golpear con fuerza el piso.  
Evan se levantó en cosa de segundos y lo miró furioso. Si se había lastimado en la caída no permitió que Tom lo viera. Lujuria recorrió su cuerpo en oleadas al ver el enojo bailar en los ojos de Evan y sintió su magia alzarse.  
—¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
No queriendo ser intimidado por Evan, Tom perdió el control de su propia magia y la dejo crecer hasta que igualo a la de Evan.  
—Tú sabes por qué. Eres un maldito mentiroso. No puedo creer que alguna vez pensé que podía amarte.  
Sin más palabras Tom se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la cocina. Ignoró la expresión confundida y dolida de Evan, aunque quería correr de vuelta hacia él. Pero ese traidor no merecía nada de lo que sentía por él, excepto odio.  
En vez de seguir las ordenes de su corazón corrió a la chimenea, agarró polvos flú y dijo el primer lugar en el que pudo pensar.  
Si Evan había encontrado un reemplazo para él mejor pasaría su tiempo en otro lado. No era como si amara al idiota o algo así.  
H&T  
Harry parpadeó sorprendido cuando escuchó lo que le gritó Tom. Su cuerpo se negó a obedecer las órdenes que le gritaba su cerebro cuando vio a Tom salir corriendo de la cocina.  
Trato de comprender que había sucedido. ¿Qué razón tenía Tom para estar tan enojado con él? No hecho nada.  
Sintiendo que su rabia se elevaba, Harry salió de la cocina. Se rehusó a correr tras Tom como un gatito perdido. Tom podría volver cuando se calmara y estuviera listo para pedir disculpas.  
Abrió con fuerza la puerta de su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Se rehusaba a aceptar que sus lágrimas eran porque estaba dolido. Eran porque estaba enojado con Tom que no podía controlar su temperamento y tuvo que destruir absolutamente todo para ellos.  
Gruñó y dio puñetazos a su almohada tratando de desquitar su rabia. Sabía que Tom no podría oírlos y por eso dejo libres sus emociones.  
—Ese bastardo. Si lo vuelvo a ver le diré cuanto lo odio.  
—¿Quién te ha enojado tanto? ¿Es alguien a quien debo morder? ¿Cuándo conoceré al amo Tom?  
Harry se sentó en su cama y trató de secarse las lágrimas. En su rabia había olvidado completamente a Nagini.  
Estiró los brazos y la serpiente subió a su cama.  
—Lo siento pero no veras a Tom pronto. Él es un bastardo y no creo que pueda apreciar a alguien tan maravillosa como tú.  
Aunque estaba enojado Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Nagini pareció brillar. Una cosa que había aprendido de pasar tanto tiempo con la serpiente era que era muy fácil de complacer. No se necesitaban más que unas cuantas palabras.  
Nagini se acostó en su pecho y lo miró con sus ojos negros. De vez en cuando su lengua salía y olía sus alrededores. Harry pasó un dedo por su cuerpo acariciando sus escamas. Repetir el mismo movimiento varias veces lo hizo calmarse lo suficiente para dejar de llorar.  
—Dime que sucedió.  
Harry frunció el ceño pensando en lo que había pasado.  
—Le hice una broma diciendo que tú eras un mejor osito para dormir que él y de repente se enojó y comenzó a gritar que ya no me amaba. Salió corriendo de la cocina y yo subí aquí. Fin de la historia.  
—¿Le dijiste que yo era el osito?  
Nagini gruñó la palabra como si fuera una maldición y Harry negó con la cabeza.  
Harry gritó cuando Nagini lo golpeó con su cola.  
—Humano estúpido. Con razón se enojo contigo—. Cuando Harry no demostró señal de entender Nagini continuó, pero sólo después de pegarle de nuevo—. Debió pensar que habías conseguido otra pareja.  
Las palabras de Nagini lo hicieron palidecer.  
—¡Por lo pantalones de Merlin, soy un idiota!  
Antes de que Nagini pudiera responderle Harry había dejado a la serpiente en la cama y salió por la puerta, sin importarle dejarla abierta.  
—¡Tom, Tom!, ¿Donde estas?  
Harry corrió por todas las habitaciones de la casa. Miró en el dormitorio de Tom, la cocina y el baño antes de terminar en la sala.  
Sintió lagrimas correr por su mejillas. Esta vez no era por rabia, si no que por dolor.  
—Me dejó.  
Con esas palabras Harry se dejo caer al piso y se hizo un ovillo. Se envolvió en sí mismo y comenzó a mecerse.  
Pensar que Tom lo había dejado por una estúpida discusión. Harry no estaba seguro si quería gritar o reír. Le recordó la última vez que habían tenido una discusión así. Habían vuelto a hablar cuando terminó en San Mungo.  
Pero en ese tiempo por lo menos había sabido donde encontrar a Tom si necesitaba verlo.  
Sin importarle como lucía, Harry se levantó del piso. Tendría que encontrar a Tom antes de que algo le pasara al chico. No estaba seguro de lo que haría cuando encontrara al Slytherin. Habían muchas posibilidades recorriendo su cabeza.  
Concluyó que tomaría una decisión cuando encontrara a Tom.


	40. Capítulo XL

—Bueno, si lo ves, ¿por favor podrías contactarme?  
Harry sacó la cabeza de la chimenea y vio cómo las llamas cambiaban del color verde a su color original.  
Suspiró cansado y se pasó una mano por el cabello, se levantó. Observó a Hubert mirándolo y negó con la cabeza, respondiendo la silenciosa pregunta del fantasma.  
—Mortimus prometió estar pendiente por si ve a Tom. Pero, al igual que los demás, no tiene idea de donde más buscar.  
Harry se dejó caer en una silla y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.  
Habían pasado tres días desde la discusión que habían tenido y desde que Tom había huido y ahora no tenía idea de donde podría estar.  
Había tratado en los lugares más obvios pero Tom no estaba en ninguna parte. Había buscado en Hogwarts, donde se había puesto en contacto con Horace Slughorn. Después de confirmar que el profesor de Pociones no había visto a Tom, Harry le había hecho prometer que no le diría a nadie de la desaparición de Tom.  
Sabía que probablemente encontraría más pronto a Tom si anunciaba la desaparición del chico. Pero con Grindelwald y Dumbledore por ahí Tom estaría en peligro. El subdirector los odiaba a ambos. Y Harry no tenía dudas de que Grindelwald trataría de encontrar a Tom para usarlo en su contra.  
Después de un tiempo comenzó a contactar a los amigos de Tom... seguidores... lacayos... como diablos los llamara. Pero al igual que con el profesor Slughorn no tuvo resultados positivos. Claro que podrían estar escondiendo a Tom de él pero de alguna manera lo dudaba. Sólo para estar seguro se aseguró de hablar con los padres. Después de todo Tom no era aún el gran señor oscuro, así que ellos aun no le eran leales.  
Comenzó a morderse el pulgar, sin importarle el sabor metálico que lleno su boca. Se había mordido el pulgar tantas veces que con la más leve mordida la sangre comenzaba a salir. Harry encontró que la sangre y el dolor aclaraba su cabeza y le hacían más fácil pensar.  
—A Tom no le gusta que hagas eso— dijo Hubert.  
Harry gruñó pero alejó el pulgar de su boca.  
—No está aquí para decir nada—. Harry lamentó sus palabras al ver los hombros de Hubert caer—. Lo siento Hubert, es sólo que estoy preocupado por Tom. ¿Quién sabe lo que le puede suceder cuando no está?  
Apoyó la mano en su pecho y tocó su collar. Desde que le había dado a Tom el otro collar el chico no se lo había quitado.  
"—Creo que tengo justo lo que busca. Sin esperar respuesta el encargado de la tienda tomó dos collares de plata con una serpiente retorcida sobre una luna nueva—. Ambos collares tienes hechizos protectores en ellos y, si elige una contraseña, hará posible que los dueños se localicen mientras los estén usando.  
Harry miró los dos collares. Eran hermosos. Ninguna otra palabra podría describirlos. De alguna manera no tenía dudas de que a Tom le gustarían. Quizá sería suficiente para que el chico lo perdonara.  
—Los compraré."  
Harry dio un salto de alegría. Al mismo tiempo se maldijo por no pensar antes en eso.  
—¿A dónde vas?  
Harry se giró y miró a Hubert.  
—Creo que sé cómo encontrar a Tom. No me esperes.  
—Es inútil que me digas eso cuando yo no duermo.  
Sonrió y se vistió con un movimiento de su varita y la guardó en su manga. Ya que no sabía dónde terminaría tenía que estar preparado para todo. Como última cosa Harry se llevó su escoba cuando salió de la casa. Si el collar realmente funcionaba necesitaría una forma de transportarse.  
De alguna manera dudaba que el autobús noctambulo lo llevaría si no tenía un destino claro.  
Salió corriendo, había comenzado a nevar. Miró preocupado el cielo y esperaba que Tom hubiera encontrado un lugar donde quedarse. No le que gustaba la idea de que Tom estuviera afuera, en el frio.  
Pasando las protecciones Harry trató de recuperar el aliento. La nieve cubriendo el suelo le hacía más difícil moverse.  
Mirando el collar en su mano se preguntó qué tendría que hacer para activar la joyería.  
Inseguro de qué hacer llevó el collar a su boca par que tocara sus labios.  
—Llévame donde Tom.  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando el collar brilló. No era mucho pero sí lo suficiente para notarlo. Al mismo tiempo el collar pareció jalarlo en una dirección que parecía alejarlo de la casa y de Hogwarts.  
Sin querer perder más tiempo Harry se subió a la escoba y despegó.  
Era difícil mantenerse en su escoba con una sola mano. El viento y la nieve le hacían difícil ver hacia donde iba, pero Harry apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos.  
No había manera de que un poco de mal tiempo lo mantuviera alejado de Tom.  
Por culpa del viento Harry decidió mantenerse cerca del suelo. No quería correr el riesgo de caer y romperse el cuello sólo porque iba demasiado alto.  
Para sorpresa de Harry la dirección en la que lo llevaba el collar era la misma que tomaba el Expreso de Hogwarts. Así que siguió los rieles. Esperando que nadie aparte del tren del colegio recorriera las vías. Harry no quería arriesgar su vida simplemente porque no podía ver mucho a su alrededor.  
H&T  
En silencio Harry miró cómo un grupo de niños pasaba cerca de su escondite. Reían y gritaban como si no tuvieran ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Cada uno de ellos estaba vestido con ropa usada pero no parecía molestarles. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frio y sus ojos brillaban de alegría.  
Apenas había llegado a la ciudad había encogido su escoba. Había volado toda la noche y su cuerpo estaba adolorido por el viaje y, aunque prefería usar su escoba que los músculos para moverse sabía que no podía hacerlo.  
Por eso se había visto forzado a caminar por las calles de Londres mientras miraba el collar. No cambió, lo que significaba que Tom estaba aún en el mismo lugar. Harry no estaba seguro de qué pensar o sentir.  
Por un lado parecía bueno que Tom estuviera en un lugar. Significaba que había encontrado un lugar seguro donde quedarse y le haría más fácil a él encontrar al chico. No quería seguir a Tom por toda la ciudad debido a que éste no podía quedarse en un solo lugar.  
Por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Había muchas razones por las que no cambiaba el collar. Quizás Tom estaba tirado en alguna parte, ya muerto porque había sido demasiado lento para encontrarlo.  
Ese pensamiento hizo que ignorara las cansadas protestas de su cuerpo y se apresuró por las calles.  
Mirando hacia la vereda del frente los ojos de Harry se abrieron al notar dónde lo había guiado el collar.  
Sólo una pregunta estaba en su mente cuando cruzó la calle sin importarle la gente y los vehículos que tuvieron que detenerse para no arrollarlo.  
Escondió sus temblorosas manos en sus bolsillos. Harry estaba consciente de las miradas que recibía de los muggles. Por lo menos el Ministerio no lo arrestaría por andar vestido como mago en medio de muggles.  
¿Por qué Tom había decidió esconderse allí?  
T&H  
Cuatro días.  
Habían pasado cuatro días desde que había huido del que alguna vez había sido su hogar. La encargada se había sorprendido por su abrupta llegada, pero no había dicho ni una palabra y había notado el brillo en sus ojos. La mujer siempre había dicho que nadie lo querría porque era demasiado extraño.  
No le había sorprendido encontrar su habitación vacía. Los rumores decían que la habitación estaba maldita así que nadie más aparte de Tom podía vivir allí. Tom lo sabía porque él mismo había echado la maldición, no había estado interesado de compartir su habitación con nadie más. Había hecho lo que creía era necesario.  
No tenía dudas de que Evan no vendría por él. Después de todo, el mago no tenía idea de donde se encontraba y probablemente no estaba interesado en verlo de nuevo.  
Le había tomado un día y medio para calmarse y cuando lo había hecho se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. Había actuado como un Gryffindor y había asumido cosas cuando Evan había hablado sobre un osito. En vez de averiguar de qué había estado hablando el joven mago Tom había saltado a conclusiones.  
Sabiendo que ya no sería bienvenido, no hizo el intento de volver a la casa. Si tenía suerte sus cosas estarían en la escuela esperándolo. Mientras Evan le mandara sus libros estaría bien. Podía comprar túnicas y otras cosas con el dinero que la gente como él recibía cuando iba a Hogwarts. Claro que sus cosas ya no serian de tan buena calidad pero sobreviviría.  
Al igual que había hecho antes de que Evan se volviera parte de su vida.  
Tom no levantó la mirada del libro que estaba tratando de leer cuando voces sonaron en el corredor. Las voces se oían ahogadas y fue incapaz de distinguir de qué hablaban. Una cosa sí sabía y es que eran un hombre y una mujer, la encargada.  
Sabiendo que probablemente era alguien buscando un niño para adoptar Tom volvió su atención al libro que aun trataba de leer. La palabra clave era trataba. Sabía que era muy improbable que lo adoptaran. Era demasiado mayor. La mayoría de la gente quería niños pequeños para poder jugara a la familia feliz.  
Además, él ya había sido adoptado una vez. Eso hacia a la gente dudosa. Podían creer que había algo malo con él ya que había regresado al orfanato. Por ende lo evitarían, como lo hacían todos los demás en el orfanato.  
A Tom sólo le quedaba dos años para ser considerado un adulto en el mundo muggle pero no tenía planes de quedarse tanto tiempo.  
Apenas cumpliera los diecisiete dejaría todo para vivir en el mundo mágico. Tom sabía que nadie lo extrañaría. Habían reaccionado con miedo y odio cuando se enteraron que había regresado.  
Luego encontraría un trabajo, quizás como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. El Castillo era el primer lugar que había considerado un hogar.  
Miró sorprendido cuando las voces se detuvieron frente a su puerta y el pomo traqueteó. Inseguro de qué hacer Tom cerró el libro y se sentó en su cama. Si tenía visitas quería estar presentable. Por lo menos eso le había enseñado Evan.  
No pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran al ver quién estaba con la encargada.  
Ojos verdes se encontraron con azules y Tom sintió como si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar. La única cosa en la que podía enfocarse era Evan.  
Le tomo una corta ojeada el notar que Evan había cambiando en los días que habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto. Estaba pálido y tenían profundas ojeras. Su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo normal y lucía como si necesitara un cambio de ropa y dormir bastante.  
Tom sabía que él no lucia mucho mejor. Desde que había dejado la casa había encontrado difícil preocuparse por nada. No había dejado su habitación para nada más que comer y a veces ni siquiera para eso.  
Se encontró parado frente a Evan, inseguro de cuándo se había movido. Evan no reaccionó, sólo siguió mirándolo.  
Tom se lamió los labios sin saber qué hacer. Hacía sólo unos minutos había estado seguro de que nunca más volvería a ver a Evan y ahí estaba él.  
No parecía haber traído ninguna de las cosas de Tom pero siendo un mago fácilmente significaba que Evan podía tener todo en un bolsillo.  
—Evan yo…  
Tom no terminó lo que iba a decir porque Evan simplemente lo ignoró y se giró hacia la encargada que los estaba observando.  
—Gracias por cuidar de Tom, ahora nos iremos a casa.  
Aunque sabía que era imposible Tom sintió su corazón saltar de alegría. Evan había dicho que irían a casa. De seguro esa era una buena señal.  
La confianza de Tom lo dejó al ver la cara de Evan. El mago se veía cansado, era cierto, pero también había algo en sus ojos que Tom no supo reconocer.  
En silencio siguió a Evan fuera del orfanato. Tom sabía que los demás niños lo miraban pero no les prestó atención. En vez de eso siguió mirando la espalda de Evan esperando que el joven mago pudiera sentir su mirada.  
Si ese era el caso Evan de seguro no estaba mostrándolo.  
Cuando cruzaron las puertas del orfanato la encargada dejo de seguirlos y Tom se permitió respirar tranquilamente. Nunca le había agradado la mujer y nunca lo haría. Ella era una desagradable muggle que creía que era mejor que todos.  
Poniéndolo simplemente, Tom se sentía aliviado de que no tendría que pasar sus vacaciones de verano en el orfanato.  
Tom siguió a Evan mientras el joven caminaba por las calles de Londres. Evan vestía como mago lo que Tom sabía no haría normalmente estando entre muggles.  
El silencio era inquietante y Tom no quería hacer nada más que romperlo. Pero por otro lado temía hacer algo que hiciera que Evan lo regresara al orfanato. Tom no tenía planes de volver a ese lugar nunca más en su vida.  
El silencio continuó cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. Tom reconoció al joven tras el mostrador como el chico que tenía su mismo nombre. Evan saludo al chico con un movimiento de cabeza pero no dijo nada mientras se dirigía a las chimeneas. Tom lo siguió de cerca.  
Le habría gustado dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon pero sabía que este no era el momento para hacerlo.  
Primero que nada tenía que mejorar el ánimo de Evan.  
Cuando Tom salió de la chimenea en la casa, Evan no estaba a la vista. Tom se quedó donde estaba mientras escuchaba a Evan moverse en el piso de arriba.  
En su bolsillo podía sentir el frasco con la poción que había comprado para Evan. Cuando había llegado al orfanato había estado tentado de arrojar el frasco contra la pared. Pero era un regalo para Evan y ahora estaba feliz de no haberlo destruido.  
Dejó sus dedos jugar con el frasco pero no se movió cuando escuchó a Evan bajar las escaleras.  
Ni Hubert o Ares estaban a la vista y Tom suponía que Evan les había ordenado que se quedaran en otro lugar. Tragó en seco y se pregunto qué pasaría ahora. Él era un menor y Evan era su tutor. Nadie podría detener al mayor si decidía castigarlo por lo que había hecho.  
Aunque Tom lo negaría si alguien preguntaba estaba sudando cuando Evan entró a la sala. Tom le echó la culpa al fuego ya que estaba parado muy cerca de la chimenea, pero sabía que no era así.  
Sabiendo que no podría librarse de su castigo, Tom levantó la barbilla y miró a Evan a los ojos. Estaba dispuesto a tomar su castigo como un hombre. Todo lo que Evan le hiciera era algo que merecería.  
Para su sorpresa Evan estaba sonriendo. Tom vaciló. Había estado preparado para muchas cosas. Un Evan triste o molesto. Pero por lo que podía ver Evan no tenía razones de sonreír.  
—Feliz Navidad Tom, pensé que te gustaría ver al osito de peluche.  
Los ojos de Tom se abrieron cuando Evan le mostró lo que tenía escondido tras de él.  
Era una serpiente. Tom no recordaba qué raza era pero sabía que había leído sobre ellas en un libro de Hogwarts.  
Dándose cuenta de lo que Evan había estado hablando Tom lo miro a los ojos.  
—Es en serio. Estabas hablando sobre una serpiente todo el tiempo, Merlín, pensé que habías encontrado un nuevo amante o algo así y ya no me querías.  
Evan lo miró sorprendido; no había otra forma de describirlo.  
—Sólo era una broma, pero es lindo dormir con ella. Podemos tratar esta noche. Eso es si tu quieres dormir conmigo.  
Tom sonrió al ver sonrojarse as Evan. Si no fuera por el hecho de que sabía que Evan odiaba que lo llamaran así, habría dicho que lucía adorable.  
—Eso me encantaría mucho. ¿Cómo se llama?  
Evan sonrió como si estuviera pensando en algo gracioso que sólo él conocía. Tom alejó ese pensamiento. Evan merecía tener sus secretos. Aunque le irritaba no saber de que se trataba.  
—Se llama Nagini y es tuya. Asegúrate de cuidarla bien.  
T&H  
Nagini estaba acostada a los pies de la cama observando a los dos hombres dormir. Estaban firmemente abrazos pecho contra pecho.  
Sus ojos dorados se posaron en el cuerpo del joven mago que le trajo de la tienda. Tom, como su nuevo amo se llamaba, le había dado algo de beber al mago de un frasco brillante.  
Evan había estado en dolor y Nagini había estado lista para atacar aunque no tenía idea que lo hacía sentir dolor. Durante todo eso Tom había estado sosteniendo a Evan y tratando de calmarlo.  
Cuando todo había pasado Evan se había quitado los anteojos y había parpadeado sorprendido.  
Nagini tenía que estar de acuerdo con su nuevo amo de que Evan se veía mucho mejor sin anteojos. También le haría más fácil cazar sin tener que preocuparse por esas cosas tontas.  
Si hubiera sido una humana Nagini habría suspirado. Podía ver que los dos se amaban. Aunque no era lo mismo que cuando las serpientes se encontraban Nagini suponía que era algo similar.  
Eran pareja y Nagini haría todo lo posible para proteger a su amo y a la pareja de su amo.  
Al mirar a Evan acurrucarse contra Tom, Nagini decidió que apresuraría su relación. Si Tom no se apareaba pronto con Evan corría el riesgo de que alguien más se apareara con él.  
Parecía que una serpiente era necesaria para asegurarse que los adecuados se aparearan. Ella no permitiría que alguien de afuera destruyera a su pequeña familia.


	41. Capítulo LVI.

Harry despertó sintiendo los brazos de Tom alrededor suyo y presionándo su cuerpo. Nagini estaba a los pies. Sintiéndose cálido y contento no quiso nada más que volver a dormir pero sabía que no sería así. En vez de ello simplemente decidió disfrutar la sensación de tener a Tom con él nuevamente.  
úse sentía extraño saber que ya no necesitaba sus anteojos. Cuando despertaba en la mañana aún los buscaba en la mesita de noche solo para recordar que los habían botado. Por alguna razón Tom parecía encontrarlo gracioso.  
Los había tenido la mayor parte de su vida y nunca había pensado en hacer algo para no tener que lidiar con sus anteojos.  
Recordaba que tía Petunia los había comprado. Uno de los profesores había notado que tenía problemas viendo lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra y lo había llevado donde la enfermera de la escuela. Había dejado la escuela ese día con una nota para sus guardianes diciendo que necesitaba anteojos.  
Por su ojeada al Pensadero de Snape, Harry había aprendido que su padre usaba anteojos similares a los suyos. Se preguntó si la gente todavía pensaría que se parecía a su padre sin los anteojos. Ya que dudada que regresaría a su tiempo, supuso que nunca se enteraría.  
De seguro detendría a sus oponentes de tener ventaja sobre él en el campo de batalla. Harry se preguntó por qué nadie había tratado de convocar sus anteojos cuando peleaban. Era conocido por todos que sin sus anteojos era más ciego que un murciélago.  
Sintiendo que Tom se movía tras él Harry sintió la presión de su vejiga. No quería dejar la cálida cama pero al parecer no tenia opción.  
Harry miró el brazo de Tom que lo sostenía. No parecía que el chico fuera a soltarlo pronto.  
Sonriendo se dio la vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara con Tom. Una idea comenzó a formase en su cabeza.  
Comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos el rostro de Tom. El joven mago sonrió y presionó su cara contra la mano de Harry. Aún estaba dormido pero parecía estar disfrutando las caricias. Harry sonrió y se acercó a besar los labios de Tom.  
A continuación paso sus dedos por el pecho desnudo de Tom y dejó que su boca recorriera el mismo camino de sus manos. Dejó su lengua jugar con los pezones de Tom antes de bajar más y comenzar a meter y sacar la lengua del ombligo de Tom. Para ese entonces Tom ya no lo tenía aferrado tan fuerte y pudo comenzar a moverse mejor bajando aun mas para comenzar a lamer los testículos de Tom.  
—Evan…  
Harry soltó los testículos de Tom y lo miró sorprendido. Pero parecía que Tom aun estaba dormido. Por lo menos parecía estarlo disfrutando.  
Cuando estuvo seguro de que Tom seguía profundamente dormido Harry decidió volver a trabajar. Se adelantó y metió el miembro de Tom en su boca, succionando con fuerza al hacerlo.  
—¡Por Salazar!— la exclamación le dijo que el chico había despertado definitivamente.  
Soltó por completo a Tom al mismo tiempo que el chico se movía dentro de su boca.  
Harry sonrió y soltó a Tom con un "pop".  
—Sabes que si haces esto cada mañana puedo perdonarte por despertarme a medianoche.  
Cuando Tom fue a agarrarlo para que continuara Harry se alejo.  
—Necesito ir al baño—. Antes de que Tom pudiera reaccionar Harry saltó fuera de la cama—. Te veré en un momento.  
Harry se dio la vuelta y corrió al baño. El sonido de Tom y Nagini maldiciendo lo siguieron hasta el baño.  
T&H  
Tom aún estaba despierto cuando Harry regresó del baño. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer nada Tom lo agarró de las muñecas y jaló haciendo que Harry terminara encima de él.  
—Tom, ¿que estas…?  
Su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando sintió algo duro presionar contra su muslo. Sabía que Tom no tenía su varita con él en la cama.  
Tom los hizo rodar, así que Harry quedo capturado bajo él.  
—Parece que me dejaste con un problema no tan pequeño cuando decidiste huir así.  
Tom empujó hacia delante para que Harry pudiera sentir su erección.  
—¿No estás demasiado seguro de ti mismo?  
Harry rió aunque no se sentía tan seguro como aparentaba.  
Estaba muy consiente en qué posición se encontraba. Aunque era más joven de edad, Tom era más grande que él físicamente, y ambas manos de Harry estaban sostenidas sobre su cabeza. Harry trató de soltarse pero maulló cuando Tom se frotó contra él y sus miembros se rozaron.  
—Creo que deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices. Quién sabe lo que podría hacerte—. Tom se acercó y Harry pudo sentir sus labios rozando su oreja—. Piénsalo. No hay nadie alrededor que te pueda salvar de mi.  
Harry no trato de esconder el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda.  
—Tom.  
—Por favor, no se preocupen por la serpiente. Simplemente iré a cazar al fantasma mientras ustedes se aparean.  
Harry se ahogó ante las palabras de Nagini. Había olvidado por completo que la serpiente estaba en la misma habitación que ellos.  
Miró a Nagini dejar la habitación. No tomo mucho tiempo oír a Hubert gritar abajo. Aparentemente Nagini había encontrado al fantasma.  
—¿Y bien?  
Harry miró a Tom que parecía estar esperando por algún tipo de respuesta.  
—¿Que quieres decir?  
Tom suspiró.  
—A veces, Evan, te juro que eres demasiado duro de cabeza para tu propio bien.  
Harry se removió y si hubiera podido habría cruzado los brazos. Y como no pudo sólo fulmino con la mirada a Tom.  
—No soy cabeza dura. Eres tú el que no habla claro.  
Tom suspiró nuevamente, como si de repente se sintiera muy cansado, y luego comenzó a lamerle el cuello. Harry estaba seguro de que el chico dejaría una marca y no dudaba que esa era su intención.  
—Pregunto si deberíamos hacer lo que dijo Nagini y aparearnos.  
La sangre se fue de inmediato a su rosto y luego, con la misma rapidez, se fue en dirección contraria.  
—No he pensado en eso... quiero decir yo nunca... no ha habido.  
Tom lo silenció con un profundo beso que le robó el aliento.  
Sintiendo una lengua rozar sus labios Harry abrió su boca y dejó a Tom entrar. Tom aceptó la invitación de inmediato y comenzó a explorar la boca de Harry. Parecía que era algo de lo que el joven mago nunca se cansaría.  
Tom se alejo un momento y lo miró profundamente antes de decirle.  
—¿Quieres continuar o paramos aquí y seguimos durmiendo?—. Como respuesta Harry arrastró a Tom a otro beso—. Tomaré eso como un sí.  
Harry dejó sus manos recorrer el cuerpo de Tom. Sólo ahora se dio cuenta de que Tom estaba desnudo. Tom pareció leer sus pensamientos.  
—Me parece que tú estás demasiado abrigado.  
Harry no protesto cuando Tom comenzó a desabotonar su piyama. Más bien ayudó al chico y luego comenzaron con su pantalón.  
No le tomo mucho tiempo estar igualmente desnudo.  
Se adelantó y tomo uno de los pezones de Tom en su boca mientras que con su mano jugaba con el otro. Sobre él escuchó gemir a Tom y el chico paso su uñas por la espalda de Harry dejando marcas rojas en su piel.  
Soltando el pezón Harry trato de sentarse pero Tom no se movió de donde estaba, sobre Harry.  
—¿Tienes lubricante?  
Harry frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza.  
—No, nunca lo he necesitado.  
T&H  
Tom se rió entre dientes mientras jugaba con el pelo de Evan. Nunca paraba de fascinarle lo rebelde que era. Casi parecía que tuviera vida propia.  
—Deberías tener cuidado en cómo dices las cosas, especialmente cuando estas cerca de un Slytherin. Una respuesta así podría tomarse como que te gusta rudo—. La mirada que Evan le dio era demasiado adorable para ser legal. Tom estaba seguro que debía ser ilegal lucir tan adorable—. Pero me gusta saber que seré tu primero. Que nadie te ha tocado o ha estado contigo como yo lo haré.  
Evan se sonrojó y murmuró algo que Tom fue incapaz de oír. Aunque distinguió algo al final sobre los Slytherin estando muy seguros de sí mismos.  
Interrumpió los murmullos de Evan efectivamente dándole al miembro del chico un jalón. Lo que Evan había estado a punto de decir se ahogó en un fuerte gemido.  
H&T  
Harry escuchó a Tom murmurar un hechizo pero no tuvo tiempo de figurar para que era antes de sentirse repentinamente vacio. Reconoció el hechizo como uno que Madame Pomfrey había usado en él cuando no quería que dejara la cama, ni siquiera para ir al baño.  
Tom dijo otro hechizo y Harry sintió algo frio presionar contra su entrada. Por reflejo trató de alejarse pero Tom le soltó las muñecas, sólo para poner una mano en su pecho para evitar que se moviera.  
—No te muevas. Me aseguraré de que esto sea agradable para los dos.  
Harry sólo asintió cuando sintió un dedo entrar. Era una sensación incómoda, no era buena ni era dolorosa. Sólo era extraño.  
Pronto Tom comenzó a mover el dedo adentro y afuera. Era un proceso lento y Harry comenzó a impacientarse. Entonces Tom añadió otro dedo y comenzó a abrirlo. Era más doloroso y una vez más Harry trató de alejarse pero Tom lo detuvo.  
—Te prometo que mejorará pronto. Confía en mí.  
A Harry le pareció como si Tom estuviera buscado algo. Harry supuso que el chico lo había encontrado, cuando sus dedos rozaron algo y Harry vio todo blanco.  
—¿Que fue eso?— apenas logró jadear y Tom sonrió de medio lado, aunque no le molestó para nada.  
—Tu próstata, Evan. Cada vez que la toque te sentirás así.  
Para hacerle entender lo que quería decir Tom movió sus dedos nuevamente para que rozaran el pequeño manojo de nervios.  
T&H  
Cuando estuvo seguro de que Evan estaba abierto lo suficiente Tom removió sus dedos. Quería asegurarse de que esto fuera lo menos doloroso posible. Si todo salía bien podía ver después que tan lejos podría llevar a Evan. Pero la primera vez debía ser lo más agradable posible.  
Evan hizo un sonido irritado pero Tom se tomó su tiempo hasta que estuvo enterrado en él completamente. Evan envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para darle un mejor acceso. Los ojos de Evan estaban nublados por la lujuria pero observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.  
Tom sintió una extraña felicidad inundarlo al pensar que Evan le había dicho que sería el primero. Y Tom planeaba que Evan nunca buscara a nadie aparte de él.  
Sintiendo el apretado calor de Evan rodear su miembro Tom tuvo que usar todo su control para no comenzar a moverse hasta que Evan tuviera tiempo de ajustarse. Vio que el ojiverde había cerrado los ojos y tenía una expresión de dolor. Era impresionante que no hubiera hecho ningún sonido de molestia que Tom pudiera oír. Por suerte Tom sabía qué hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor.  
H&T  
Dolor.  
Sentía como si estuviera siendo desgarrado y partido en dos.  
Harry tenía miedo de moverse por si incrementaba el dolor.  
Tom comenzó a moverse adentro y afuera. Los movimientos lentos y suaves se volvieron duros y rápidos, haciéndolo gruñir y gemir, además de hacerlo murmurar incoherentemente.  
Una mano se envolvió en su miembro al ritmo de las embestidas. Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Tom. El Slytherin le sonreía y Harry se encontró regresando la sonrisa.  
Harry se corrió jadeando el nombre de su amante y sólo bastaron unos pocos movimientos más para que Tom también se corriera.  
T&H  
Después de vaciarse en Evan los brazos de Tom cedieron y cayó sobre el otro atrapándolo bajo él. Tom apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Evan, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.  
Había sido mucho mejor de lo que pensó que seria. Espiar a esos dos chicos en Hogwarts definitivamente había dado su fruto. Además de considerar la cantidad de material de chantaje que había conseguido.  
Aunque no quería Tom se salió de Evan. Ante el sonido ronco de Evan, Tom sonrió de medio lado.  
—Supongo que no estás dispuesto a otra ronda.  
Evan abrió un ojo para fulminarlo con la mirada pero aparte de eso no hizo nada.  
—No creo que sea capaz de moverme mañana.  
Tom se acostó al lado de Evan y los acomodó a ambos hasta que quedó presionado a Evan por detrás. A la luz de la luna Tom pudo observar las marcas que había dejado en el cuello de Evan. Cualquiera que las viera sabría que Evan había sido clamado. Y si eso no los mantenía a raya Tom personalmente se encargaría de ellos.  
—¿Sabes, Evan?, aunque ésta fue una bonita sorpresa no significa que te escapaste de darme un regalo en la mañana. Después de todo es mi cumpleaños y yo…  
—Si no te quedas dormido ahora mismo la próxima broma que tenía planeada para Dumbledore te la haré a ti en la escuela.  
De la manera en que Evan habló le dijo a Tom que el mago lo decía en serio y decidió obedecer la orden. Tom había visto lo que Evan tenía planeado para el profesor Dumbledore y no tenia deseos de compartir el mismo destino que el profesor de Transfiguración.  
H&T  
Harry trató de ignorar las miradas que Tom le daba mientras cojeaba al lado del chico. Aun no decidía si había perdonado a Tom o no. Después de todo era culpa del chico que estuviera cojeando. Aunque Tom lucia un poco preocupado Harry no tenía dudas de que Tom saltaría ante la oportunidad de hacerlo nuevamente.  
Después de la primera noche juntos cuando Tom había cumplido dieciséis, habían tenido sexo tantas veces como había sido posible. Harry sabía que nunca más podría mirar la mesa de la cocina sin sonrojarse.  
Tom y él estaban caminando silenciosamente por el camino desde la casa hasta Hogsmeade. El baúl de Tom flotaba tras ellos.  
Era un silencio confortable que ninguno de los dos sentía necesidad de romper. Sólo caminaban juntos deseando tomarse de las manos. Ambos sabían que no podían mostrar su relación. Ya que Tom aún era un menor corrían el riesgo de que alguien lo removiera del cuidado de Harry. Ambos pensaban en Dumbledore al decir "alguien".  
—¿Así que de vuelta a la escuela?  
Tom asintió pero no lo miró. Harry suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. Su amante había estado así toda la mañana. Harry sabía que no estaba feliz de regresar al colegio. Por Merlín, Harry también desearía tener a Tom con él todo el tiempo para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada.  
Por otro lado sabía que la educación era importante. Aunque Hermione había sido muy molesta cada vez que les decía lo importante que era la educación Harry sabía que ella tenía…o tendría razón.  
Él teníala disculpa de haber viajado en el tiempo pero aun así había terminado sus EXTASIS.  
—Es necesario. Ninguno sabría que hacer si se encontraran sin su líder. Y todo el trabajo que he hecho hasta ahora seria para nada.  
Harry asintió.  
—Sé que tienes bastante tiempo para decidir, ¿pero has pensado que quieres hacer cuando termines la escuela? He visto tus notas y son muy buenas.  
Tom siguió mirando hacia adelante con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo si debía decirle o no lo que había decidido.  
—Me gustaría enseñar en Hogwarts. Creo que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras serÍa mi opción principal.  
Harry asintió lentamente. No recordaba oír de Tom o Voldemort alguna vez enseñando en Hogwarts. Claro que pudo ser información que Dumbledore había creído innecesaria de compartir.  
—Bueno, no veo problemas con eso. Piensa en todas las bromas que podría hacerle a Dumbledore si fueras parte de la facultad.  
El rostro de Harry atrapÓ una expresión soñadora y no vio el estremecimiento que recorrió a Tom.  
Harry dio un gritito cuando Tom lo acercÓ a él y pasó un brazo por su cintura.  
—Tendrás que visitarme en Hogwarts a veces. No sé si podre durar sin ti a mi lado.  
Harry rodó los ojos pero abrazo a Tom con un brazo.  
—Veré qué puedo hacer. Sólo asegúrate de que esas chicas no se acerquen a mí.  
Harry se estremeció al pensar en lo que la población femenina de Hogwarts le había hecho la última vez que visito a Tom en Hogwarts como Beleza. Tom rió.  
—No lo sé. Es interesante ver cuántas cintas pueden poner en tu pelaje.  
Siseando Harry se alejó un poco de Tom.  
—Ustedes los Slytherin son malos.  
No había odio en su voz y la mirada de Harry era juguetona más que otra cosa.  
—No, somos astutos e inteligentes y no somos buenos como para negarnos a usar chantaje.  
Llegaron a Hogsmeade donde varias personas estaban disfrutando el buen día. Niños jugaban en la nieve mientras los adultos se paseaban por las tiendas. Tom y Harry se quedaron cerca aunque ya no se tocaban. No podían arriesgarse a que alguien supiera de su relación.  
Un sentimiento de pavor lleno a Harry al acercase a Hogwarts. Una vez había considerado al castillo su hogar pero dudaba que alguna vez pudiera caminar en los pasillos tranquilamente como antes de que fuera enviado en el tiempo. Por lo que sabía los padres no tenían permitido entra a la escuela. Lucius Malfoy lo había hecho pero él era parte de la mesa de gobernadores del colegio.  
T&H  
Cuando Tom comenzó a caminar hacia Hogwarts a solas, un gato negro sentado en una piedra observó al Slytherin hacerse camino entre la nieve.  
Harry se transformó en Beleza para que no lo notaran. Sabía que no era seguro para él andar afuera ya que Grindelwald podría estarlo buscando. Pero ya que no estaba registrado como animago estaría seguro como Beleza.  
Cuando las grandes puertas de Hogwarts se cerraron tras Tom, Harry se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Era tiempo de volver a casa. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por Tom. Después de todo, el único lugar más seguro que Hogwarts era Gringotts.  
Ni siquiera Dumbledore podría hacerle algo a Tom allí.  
…¿Cuándo aprendería Harry a no tentar al destino?


	42. Capítulo XLII

—Aceptable, Sr. Ryddle. Aunque debo anotar que el color no está del todo bien.  
Aunque Tom no quería nada más que maldecir al profesor Dumbledore, simplemente fulminó con la mirada la espalda del profesor. Eso causaría menos problemas y sabía que se sentiría mejor al siguiente día, cuando llegara el correo.  
—Estúpido profesor. Siempre está favoreciendo su propia casa. La araña de esa Gryffindor aun tiene mango y le da diez puntos por un trabajo bien hecho. Algunos de nosotros terminamos hace rato. Y lo que es aún peor es su túnica. De verdad, ¿cómo alguien puede pensar en mezclar esos dos colores?  
Todos miraron al profesor de Transfiguración, que usaba una túnica naranja con franjas rosa. Era una de sus ideas más coloridas. O el profesor de verdad pensaba que se veía bien en esos colores o estaba tratando de dejar ciego a la mayor cantidad de estudiantes posible.  
Tom no sabía cuál opción creer.  
—Ahora, querida, cálmate. No te acomoda hablar así. Uno podría confundirte con una nacida muggle.  
Ante las palabras de Orion, Walburga palideció antes de ponerse ligeramente verde.  
—Por favor no digas cosas así o vomitaré.  
Tom ignoró a la pareja y pasó su mano sobre la araña para que volviera a ser una taza. Mirando alrededor notó que sus compañeros Slytherin también habían terminado la asignación. Pero, al igual que él, no habían recibido puntos por su trabajo.  
Si no fuera por su imagen de estudiante perfecto Tom estaría matando con la mirada al profesor en esos momentos. En lugar de ello se acomodó en su asiento y se permitió relajarse levemente. Ya que el profesor Dumbledore ya había visto su trabajo el hombre probablemente no miraría su lado del salón por el resto de la clase.  
El Profesor Dumbledore era el único que se rehusaba a caer con su encanto. Al hombre no le había caído bien desde que lo había conocido. Aunque el profesor no lo mostraba abiertamente Tom sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Suponía que era porque le había contado que era capaz de hablar con las serpientes. Eso había sido antes que se enterara que eso era considerado el rasgo de un mago oscuro.  
Cuando las lecciones terminaron Tom se levantó de su asiento junto con sus compañeros de Slytherin. A diferencia de los Gryffindor la mayoría de los Slytherin eran sangrepuras y les habían enseñado modales antes que aprendieran a hablar y caminar. A diferencia del resto de la escuela todos actuaban como sangrepura aunque no todas las sangres eran tan limpias como otras.  
—¿Sr. Ryddle, podría quedarse un momento por favor?  
Aunque el profesor Dumbledore lo hizo como pregunta Tom reconocía una orden cuando la oía. Les hizo una seña a los demás para que continuaran pero sabía que sus seguidores lo esperarían afuera en caso de que algo sucediera. Nadie de la casa Slytherin confiaba en el subdirector.  
—¿Te gustaría un caramelo de limón?  
—No gracias, señor. Prefiero esperar la cena.  
Un rumor en Slytherin decía que el profesor le había echado a los dulces un suero para la verdad. Tom no sentía la necesidad de averiguar si era cierto o no.  
Sin que se lo ofrecieran Tom tomó asiento frente al escritorio del profesor. No había razón de pretender cuando ambos sabían que el profesor había visto tras su máscara.  
Por largo tiempo el profesor Dumbledore no hizo o dijo nada aparte de mirarlo. Tom se detuvo de removerse bajo su escrutinio. Al mismo tiempo evitando mirar al profesor Dumbledore a los ojos. No tenía deseos de permitir que supiera lo que estaba pensando.  
—Ya veo, claro que un chico que está creciendo necesita toda la comida apropiada que pueda conseguir. Acabas de cumplir dieciséis, ¿cierto?  
Tom asintió, silenciosamente preguntándose qué estaba pasando.  
—Sí, señor.  
Hasta saber que sucedía le daría la menor información posible al hombre.  
—Bien, es importante celebrar un día tan importante. Solo un año más, y serás un hombre.  
Esta vez Tom no se molestó en responder; miró al profesor esperando poder figurar qué sucedía.  
—Qué pasó en Navidad, ¿El Sr. James y usted celebraron?  
—Por supuesto, es lo que las familias hacen, señor.  
Habían celebrado Navidad, sólo que no de la forma en que la otra gente lo hacía.  
—En realidad, a menudo me he preguntado algo. ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos están relacionados?  
Tom sintió su cuerpo ponerse tenso antes de acomodarse en su silla y mirarlo levantando una ceja.  
—Mi madre y su padre estaban relacionados, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo. Quizás eran primos lejanos. A mí no me importa. Familia es familia y Evan es el único al que necesito.  
A Tom no le gustaba que el subdirector estuviera haciendo todas estas preguntas. Por lo que él sabía los profesores no hacían este tipo de preguntas a menos que sospecharan que algo andaba mal en la casa de su estudiante. Ya que Tom estaba seguro de que no había ninguna señal de eso, significaba que el profesor Dumbledore no se preocupaba por las reglas.  
Algo que había aprendido estando en la escuela era que el profesor nunca hacia preguntas sin una razón.  
—¿Qué me dirías si te cuento que he encontrado familia tuya? digamos, tu padre y su familia y la familia de tu madre. Quizás te gustaría visitarlos para averiguar como ustedes dos están relacionados.  
El Slytherin miró a su profesor en silencio mientras ponderaba qué razones tenía para decirle eso. Él sabía sobre su supuesta familia ya hace un tiempo. Era la razón por la que sabía que era un mestizo. Cuando Tom había sido sorteado en Slytherin se había dado cuenta lo importante que era la pureza de la sangre. Los sangre sucia eran los más bajos de los bajos y los sangre pura eran la crema de la crema. Estando entre los dos Tom uso su conocimiento y poder para subir la escalera social. No permitiría que nada o nadie le impidieran su progreso.  
—Pensaré sobre eso, señor.  
El Profesor Dumbledore lucía como si le hubiera regalado un año gratis de esos malditos caramelos de limón.  
—Por supuesto, no es algo que uno debe hacer sin pensarlo muy bien. Déjame pasarte las direcciones, de esa manera tú puedes contactarlos cuando lo desees.  
Tom observó el papel que el profesor Dumbledore estaba ofreciéndole como si fuera a comenzar a incendiarse en cualquier momento. Tomar el papel significaba que estaba dispuesto a pensar en lo que le había dicho el profesor. Por otro lado él quería conocer a su familia. No solo para averiguar como él y Evan estaban relacionados si no que también tenía muchas preguntas qué hacer.  
¿Porque ninguno había ido a buscarlo?  
¿De verdad sus familiares eran descendientes de Salazar Slytherin?  
¿Porque su madre había muerto al dar a luz en el orfanato y no en su hogar, rodeada de su familia y amigos?  
Tantas preguntas alborotaban su cabeza y lo único que necesitaba para tener las respuestas era tomar el papel.  
Tom parpadeó cuando sintió su mano tomar el papel y al profesor Dumbledore sonreírle.  
—Estoy contento de que haya decidido aceptar, Sr. Ryddle. Estoy seguro de que disfrutará conocer a su familia. Ahora puede retirarse, seguramente las demás serpientes están esperándolo. Pronto será hora de cenar y sería una lástima que recibiera una detención por llegar tarde.  
—Sí, señor.  
Salió del salón de clases. Sólo cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada tras él y estuvo seguro de que no había nadie alrededor Tom hizo una mueca. Mirando el papel en su mano lo guardo en un bolsillo interior. Decidiría qué hacer con esta información después.  
—Mi lord, estábamos preocupados de que tendríamos que entrar a buscarlo.  
Tom miró a los tres seguidores que lo estaban esperando.  
—¿Quieres decir que no soy capaz de cuidar de mí mismo?  
Orion, que era el que había hablado, agachó la cabeza.  
—Por supuesto que no, mi lord. Pero todos sabemos que el profesor Dumbledore es peligroso y usted mismo nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado alrededor del hombre.  
Tom asintió. Por lo menos sabía que escuchaban cuando les decía algo.  
—Mejor vamos al Gran Comedor. Hay una reunión del club Slug esta noche y no queremos llegar tarde.  
T&H  
Albus fulminó con la mirada la puerta que se cerró tras el chico Ryddle cuando se quedo solo en el salón de clases.  
No podía creer el nervio del chico. Aquí estaba ofreciéndole una forma de contactar a su familia y actuaba como si estuviera receloso de él. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado averiguando quienes eran sus familiares.  
A decir la verdad no estaba sorprendido de averiguar que el mocoso era descendiente de Slytherin. Él había tenido el presentimiento desde que se había enterado que el chico podía hablar con las serpientes. Si eso no probaba que el chico era malvado no estaba seguro que lo haría. Si solo pudiera hacer que los demás vieran la verdad.  
Albus se tiró hacia atrás en su silla de cuero, con el ceño fruncido. Le molestaba que el mocoso no hubiera aceptado su oferta de caramelos de limón. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacer las preguntas necesarias cuando no estaba seguro de que el chico respondería correctamente?  
Ya que Ryddle había heredado sus habilidades Pársel por el lado de su madre y él y su tutor estaban relacionados a través de ella, estaba el riesgo de que el Sr. James tuviera la misma habilidad. Los Gaunt no se habían casado mucho fuera de la familia por miedo a esparcir el don de Slytherin con otras familias. Esto causo un severo caso de endogamia y eso haría más fácil averiguar cómo estaban relacionados los dos magos.  
El problema eran aquellos que habían dejado la familia a través de los años. Algunos de ellos se habían casado con otras familias sangrepura y serian fáciles de ubicar. También estaban aquellos que habían dejado el mundo mágico o Gran Bretaña lo que parecía ser el caso con el padre del Sr. James.  
Lo que hacía fruncir el ceño a Albus era la elección para casarse del padre del Sr. James. Él se había casado con una bruja nacida muggle lo que habría sido un gran escándalo en la familia Gaunt. Claro que todas las familias tenían una oveja negra. Y normalmente eran escondidas para que no avergonzaran a la familia. O eran silenciadas.  
Comenzó a poner los ensayos enfrente de él y se preguntó que quería Gellert con el Sr. James. Fue él quien le ordenó que se asegurara que el Sr. Ryddle estuviera fuera del camino. No entendía por qué su amante mostraba tanto interés en el joven. Todo lo que Albus sabía era que no le gustaba. Ni siquiera un poco. Quizás, su amante quería un hacedor de protecciones bajo su mando.  
Ya que eso tenía sentido Albus decidió que esa debía ser la razón por la que Gellert le había dado esta tarea. Pero sólo para estar seguro Albus estaría pendiente del Sr. James. Ni él o Gellert eran tan jóvenes como lo habían sido. Y aunque Albus odiaba admitirlo había comenzado a notar que su amante estaba comenzando a mirar a hombres jóvenes.  
Albus no aceptaría a nadie como competencia. Si alguien estaría parado al lado de Gellert seria él y no un mestizo que todavía no maduraba. Y si alguien se presentaba Albus se aseguraría de que los rivales fueran removidos.  
T&H  
Tom, junto con otros Slytherin, caminaba despacio por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Aunque la sala común de Slytherin era la más cercana a la oficina del profesor Slughorn ellos siempre eran los últimos en llegar sin aparecer atrasados. Después de todo, hacer una entrada notable era importante.  
Como siempre Abraxas, Walburga y Orion estaban justo tras él, mientras Tom guiaba el camino. Como líder de los Slytherin era natural que caminara primero rodeado de sus seguidores más fieles.  
Claro que aquellos invitados al club Slug tenían que ser de algún tipo de importancia. En Hogwarts era debido a sus familias o porque se probaban a sí mismos en las lecciones. Ya que Tom no tenía familia cuando comenzó en Hogwarts tuvo que probarse debido a su trabajo escolar. Ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore podía encontrar mucho de qué quejarse sobre su trabajo, y no era como si el hombre no tratara.  
Desde el principio Tom había sabido la importancia de volverse un miembro del club. Aunque en realidad no le agradaba su jefe de casa, el profesor Slughorn tenía conexiones que podrían ayudarlo tarde en la vida. Y si jugaba sus cartas de manera correcta podría llegar donde quisiera. Tom sabía que luciría bien en su aplicación para la posición de profesor de DCAO si el profesor Slughorn le daba una buena recomendación.  
Entraron a la oficina del profesor Slughorn que había sido agrandaba por esa noche. Una gran mesa había sido ubicada en el centro de la oficina y varios estudiantes ya estaban sentados.  
—Ah, mis queridos Slytherin. Estaba comenzado a temer que tendríamos que comenzar sin ustedes.  
Tom le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al profesor de Pociones mientras tomaba asiento junto con el heredero Lestrange a su derecha, y un Ravenclaw de séptimo año, a su izquierda.  
—¿Y perderme esto? Por supuesto que no. Es un honor ser invitado a una de su famosas reuniones, señor.  
Tom vio cómo el profesor saboreaba las palabras como un gato saborea la leche.  
Pensar en gatos hizo que Tom pensara en Evan. ¿Cuánto le costaría convencer a su amante que lo visitara como Beleza? Tom no estaba seguro de poder esperar sin ver a Evan hasta una salida a Hogsmeade.  
La cena apareció enfrente de ellos. A diferencia del Gran Comedor la comida aparecía en sus platos para que comenzaran a comer de inmediato. El Profesor Slughorn sabía muy bien cómo hacer que se sintieran bienvenidos, algunas de las comidas jamás se veían en el Gran Comedor.  
A su alrededor las conversaciones comenzaron. Algunas habían comenzado la reunión anterior y no habían tenido la oportunidad de terminar. Algunos hablaban sobre la guerra y quienes pensaban ganarían. Algunos hablaban sobre sus estudios o algún proyecto privado en el que trabajaban. Era bastante interesante seguir este proceso y Tom se aseguró de mostrar una decente cantidad de interés. Uno nunca sabía cuando podía salir algo interesante y no podía arriesgarse a perdérselo.  
Una conversación entre el profesor Slughorn y Weasley capto su atención.  
—Como yo lo veo, el Ministerio hizo lo correcto al prohibir esas maldiciones. Son peligrosas y no necesitamos más. Ya suficiente gente ha muerto en esta guerra.  
Ante las palabras del Ravenclaw, Tom no pudo suprimir un bufido que llamó la atención de todos a su alrededor.  
—¿Tienes algo que decir, Ryddle?  
Septimus Weasley lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como retándolo a que dijera algo.  
—No es que diga que estas equivocado, solo estoy en desacuerdo contigo.  
—¿Entonces por qué no nos dice lo que opina sobre la magia oscura, Sr. Ryddle?  
Slughorn sonaba interesado en oír lo que tenía que decir.  
—Por lo que dices los hechizos de la luz son buenos y los oscuros son malos—. Al ver que el Ravenclaw asentía Tom continúo—. Pero ¿alguno de ustedes sabe por qué son llamados hechizos de la luz y de la oscuridad?—. Mirando alrededor para ver si alguien tenia una sugerencia Tom vio que tenia la atención de la mayoría de las personas—. El Ministerio ha decidido que aquellos hechizos y maldiciones que se usan para lastimar a las personas son peligrosos y por ende no se debe permitir su uso.  
—Eso es lo que estaba diciendo.  
Tom cortó el arrebato del chico con una mirada.  
—Si por favor evitas interrumpirme, me gustaría continuar.  
Se complació de ver que Weasley se hundía en su asiento, sonrojándose.  
—Como decía, esos hechizos usados para lastimar a otros son considerados oscuros. ¿Alguien puede nombrar un hechizo de la luz para poder demostrar que se puede hacer daño con el?  
—El hechizo levitatorio.  
—Wingardium Leviosa.  
Ya que estaba entre otras personas Tom tuvo que usar su varita. No podía permitir que estas personas supieran que podía realizar magia sin varita. Hechizó un tomate y miró la reacción de los demás al ver elevarse el tomate cada vez más alto. Cuando encontró que estaba lo suficientemente alto Tom canceló el hechizo y dejó caer el tomate.  
El tomate golpeó la mesa y Tom desapareció el desastre con un rápido hechizo después de asegurase que todos habían mirado bien los resultados.  
—Como pueden ver los hechizos de la luz pueden ser usados para causar daño. Imaginen si el tomate hubiese sido un ser humano. La única razón por la que los hechizos oscuros son temidos es porque son más usados en peleas. Pero un duelo puede ser ganado sólo usando hechizos de la luz porque el oponente no lo esperará.  
Tom bebió algo de jugo de calabaza, escondiendo su sonrisa satisfecha tras el cáliz.  
—Y están también las Imperdonables.  
—En serio no puedes pensar que hay algo bueno en esas tres.  
—Sr. Weasley, estoy seguro de que todos queremos oír lo que tiene que decir el Sr. Ryddle.  
Tom le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento al profesor antes de enderezarse.  
—Hay tres maldiciones imperdonables. El Avada Kedavra, también conocida como la Maldición Asesina. Crucio, la Maldición Cruciatus e Imperio, la Maldición Imperius. Usar una o las tres es una sentencia de por vida en Azkaban o ser besado por los dementores.  
Era un tema que Tom había estudiado la primera vez que escuchó de esas maldiciones. No le gustaba el saber de algo tan poderoso y no saber cómo usarlas.  
—Todas ellas se rumorean por ser terribles. Pero, al igual que otros hechizos, pueden ser usadas para algo bueno—. Tom ignoró el búfido de Weasley y continuó—. Imaginen que alguien está en demasiado dolor y no hay cura para eso. La maldición asesina hace posible terminar el sufrimiento de esa persona. Imperio da el control sobre el cuerpo de otra persona. Pero puede ser usada, por ejemplo, para enseñarle a alguien cómo bailar.  
Tom vio cómo estaban pensando en sus palabras hasta que Septimus decidió abrir su boca, de nuevo.  
—¿Y qué hay de la maldición Cruciatus, también clamarás que hay algo útil sobre esa?  
El Slytherin miró al Ravenclaw a los ojos y vio el miedo en ellos. Era bueno saber que aun recordaba lo que le sucedía a quienes lo cuestionaban. Aun así, Tom pensó que debía hacer algo para que el chico no olvidara su lugar.  
—La Maldición Cruciatus es la defensa perfecta en caso de ser atacado. Casi nadie puede levantarse y seguir atacando si es alcanzada por ella. Así que, no es la maldición en sí que es de la luz o la oscuridad sino la intensión tras la maldición lo que es importante.  
—Sr. Ryddle ese es un interesante punto de vista. Me atrevería a decir que podemos esperar grandes cosas de usted en el futuro.  
Tom inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Weasley con los ojos.  
—Gracias, profesor. Sólo creo que debemos pensar por nosotros y no sólo seguir lo que dice el Ministerio.  
Mirando la cara roja de Weasley, Tom decidió que venir a estas reuniones no era una gran pérdida de tiempo como había pensado antes.  
T&H  
Tom pudo sentir la mirada de la bibliotecaria desde que llegó. Y no le molestaba ya que no estaba en la librería para hacer nada más que sus tareas.  
Normalmente hacia sus tareas en su sala común pero necesitaba ese libro para saber si sus fuentes de información estaban correctas. Tom no entregaba nada que no fuera perfecto.  
Claro que podría haberle preguntado a la bibliotecaria pero prefería hacerlo por sí mismo. A menudo sucedía que encontraba algo interesante cuando buscaba lo que necesitaba.  
Mientras se aventuraba más en la biblioteca Tom no podía sacudirse la sensación de estar siendo observado. Le hizo lamentar el decidir ir solo en vez de esperar a los demás para que fueran con él, pero quería encontrar el libro ahora y no cuando los demás terminaran lo que estaban haciendo.  
Frunció el ceño al dejar el área donde estaban los demás estudiantes. Era claro que no encontraría el libro cerca de eso idiotas. Ya había observado si alguno tenía el libro pero no era así. Ya que no muchos pensarían en usar un libro sobre Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para Pociones.  
Era una de las razones por las que Tom seguía teniendo la posición como el mejor estudiante de Hogwarts.  
Encontró el libro más lejos de lo que había creído y maldijo por lo bajo al cuerpo estudiantil. Si solamente pusieran las cosas de vuelta en su posición original no habría perdido tanto tiempo buscando el libro.  
Decidiendo sacar lo que necesitaba del libro Tom comenzó a revisarlo. Sólo necesitaba un trozo de información y podría volver a poner el libro donde pertenecía. Quizás debería hablar con la bibliotecaria sobre un hechizo que detendría que los libros fueran ubicados en el lugar incorrecto. Estaba seguro de que existía un hechizo así y si no encontraría a alguien que creara uno.  
Tom estaba dispuesto a ir lejos para terminar su tarea.  
Un sonido en los estantes tras él llamó su atención y levantó la mirada del libro que estaba revisando.  
Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Tom vio los estantes caer sobre él. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que algo duro golpeara su cabeza y lo hiciera caer.  
Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue una vibrante túnica naranja con franjas rosa.


	43. Capítulo XLIII

Al oír la alarma que tenia instalada en la red flú Harry levantó la vista del sándwich que estaba preparando para un almuerzo tardío, frunciendo el ceño. Recién había regresado de un trabajo y Ragnok normalmente le daba uno al día, a menos que fuera algo importante. El goblin insistía que alguien debía cuidarlo ya que parecía incapaz de hacerlo él mismo.  
Secándose las manos se dirigió a Nagini que estaba en la mesa de la cocina, mirándolo.  
—Toca mi comida de nuevo y te enteraras cuántas maldiciones pueden lanzarse sin varitas y sin que el Ministerio se entere.  
Las risas de la serpiente lo siguieron hasta la sala aunque para cualquier otra persona sólo sonarían como siseos bajos.  
—Así que, Ragnok, ¿qué protecciones necesitan ser reparadas esta…? Profesor Slughorn, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?  
Era la primera vez que recordara que el profesor de Pociones luciera grave y a Harry no le gustó. Hacía tiempo había aprendido que cuando las personas lucían así no deparaba nada bueno.  
—Sr. James ¿es posible que venga a la escuela? Creo que es mejor que le diga esto cara a cara. Sería bueno que se asegurara de que no tiene nada más pendiente durante el día.  
—Deme un momento y pasaré de inmediato. Sería bueno que despejara el área alrededor de su chimenea ya que mis llegadas no son muy agraciadas.  
Cuando la cabeza del profesor desapareció Harry se dio la vuelta sólo para encontrar a Hubert que ya flotaba tras él.  
—Hubert, te encargo la casa mientras no estoy. Me han llamado a Hogwarts y no estoy seguro de cuando regresaré.  
Con eso Harry arrojó polvo flú a la chimenea y entró a las llamas verdes.  
Como esperaba, aterrizó de cara cuando salió de la chimenea. Por suerte el profesor Slughorn había estado preparado y había puesto una suave alfombra frente de la chimenea. Eso o estaba acostumbrado a ser visitado por gente que no podía salir bien de las chimeneas.  
—Lo dejaré salir cuando escuche lo que tengo que decir. Simplemente no puede salir corriendo así.  
Harry bufo pero no detuvo su intento de la habitación.  
—Dígame qué sucedió y dónde está Tom.  
Ignoró los intentos de Slughorn de hacer que se sentara. Harry no estaba seguro de poder relajarse hasta que viera a Tom y se asegurara que el chico estaba bien.  
—Tom está en San Mungo por sufrir un accidente en la biblioteca. Los sanadores están trabajando en él en estos momentos pero no está en peligro.  
Harry sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas y se aferró con fuerza a la manija de la puerta para no caer.  
—¿Qué sucedió?  
—Una de las estanterías cayó enterrándolo en una montaña de libros. Normalmente ese peso habría matado a cualquiera, pero al parecer el Sr. Ryddle realizó algún tipo de magia accidental que al parecer salvó su vida.  
Harry nunca había estado más agradecido de haberle enseñado magia sin varita a Tom. Dudaba que el chico hubiera realizado magia accidental pero dejaría que Slughorn siguiera creyéndolo. Así tendría que dar menos explicaciones.  
—¿Si esos estantes son tan peligrosos por qué no han hecho algo al respecto? Es un milagro que nadie haya resultado lastimado antes...  
Su perorata fue interrumpida por Slughorn que estaba comenzando a temer por sus pertenencias. Ya había visto antes lo que sucedía cuando alguien poderoso dejaba que sus emociones controlaran su magia.  
—El problema es que los estantes están hechizados para que eso no ocurra. La única manera de mover uno es quitando el hechizo que los mantiene en posición. E incluso así la persona tiene que hacer caer el estante lo que significa que la persona debe empujarlo.  
—¿Cuántos conocen este hechizo?  
—Puede ser encontrado en los libros de la biblioteca.  
Harry se acercó y tomó asiento.  
—¿Quien hizo esto? Por favor dígame que alguien uso un hechizo para determinar quién había lanzado el hechizo que liberó el estante.  
—Desafortunadamente no. cuando alguien finalmente pensó en hacerlo muchos hechizos habían sido lanzados para liberar al Sr. Ryddle.  
Harry apretó las manos en un intento de controlar su rabia.  
—¿Y por qué no probaron las varitas? De seguro así podrían descubrir algo.  
Una vez más el profesor Slughorn negó con la cabeza.  
—Antes de que los Aurores arribaran el culpable habría tenido bastante tiempo para realizar otros hechizos, así el hechizo buscado no se mostraría cuando probaran su varita.  
Harry respiró profundamente un par de veces. Ya sabía que no serviría de nada desquitarse con el profesor Slughorn. Después de todo, no era culpa del profesor que esto hubiera sucedido. Harry ya sabía a quién tenía que echarle una mirada de cerca.  
—Iré a ver a Tom. Usted dijo que está en san Mungo, ¿cierto?  
—¿Quiere que lo acompañe?  
Harry negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la chimenea.  
—No, es mejor que vaya yo solo. Pero me aseguraré de avisarle cómo se encuentra.  
Con esas palabras Harry una vez más se dirigió a la chimenea.  
H&T  
Harry ignoró a los sanadores que de tiempo en tiempo entraban a la habitación para revisar a Tom. Sus ojos no se movían del cuerpo inmóvil en la cama del hospital.  
Era enervante ver a Tom así. Sus piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y leves moretones aun marcaban su piel. Los moretones habían lucido mucho peor cuando recién había llegado pero lo ungüentos que habían aplicado los sanadores estaban logrando que al anochecer no quedara ninguna marca.  
La única cosa que le decía que Tom no estaba muerto era el movimiento de su pecho. Sostenía una mano de Tom entre las suyas y lo observaba respirar.  
Aunque lucia calmado para cualquiera que pudiera estar mirando, Harry hervía por dentro. Había recordado su conversación con Slughorn en su mente varias veces. Sin importar cuánto pensara no salía con nada que ya no supiera.  
En su mente había reducido la lista de culpables a Dumbledore y Septimus Weasley. Claro que podría haber otros, pero ellos eran los candidatos más probables. Ambos tenían razones para ir tras Tom y Harry se aseguraría de que terminaran lamentándolo. Cuando averiguara quién había lastimado a su Tom la persona debería considerarse con suerte de ver otro día.  
¿Esto era lo que había sentido Tom cuando él había sido atacado por el muggle? Harry se preguntó cómo el chico había sido capaz de sentarse tanto tiempo quieto sin volverse loco.  
—Disculpe, ¿es usted el primo del Sr. Ryddle?  
Harry dejó de mirar a Tom y vio a un joven sanador parado en la puerta.  
—No, pero soy su tutor.  
Ante la mirada de duda del sanador Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que lucía joven pero eso no era su culpa. Después de haber sido matado de hambre por los Dursley su crecimiento había sido afectado y ya era muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto.  
—Como su tutor supongo que le gustará oír lo que tengo que decir sobre la condición del joven Sr. Ryddle, ¿Señor…?  
—James. Evan James.  
El sanador escribió la información en un cuadernillo que sostenía.  
—Por lo que puedo ver el Sr. Ryddle ha sido un jovencito con mucha suerte. Pudo morir de no haber realizado magia accidental.  
Harry sintió que la sangre le abandonaba el rostro y repentinamente se sintió agradecido de no estar de pie. Él había estado en Hogwarts y sabía lo grande que eran los estantes. A menos que hubieran cambiado antes de su tiempo Tom de verdad había tenido suerte.  
Oír las palabras del sanador le hizo darse cuenta de lo fácil que podía perder a Tom. El chico no estaba seguro en Hogwarts, que supuestamente era el lugar más seguro, aparte de Gringotts. Quizás debería buscar una bóveda en Gringotts donde él y Tom podrían vivir. Estaba seguro de que los goblins podrían arrogarlo.  
Algo le dijo a Harry que a Tom no le gustaría en lo que estaba pensando.  
Escuchó mientras el sanador le describía las heridas de Tom. Aparte de algunos cuantos moretones y una leve contusión estaba bien. Harry suspiró aliviado, alabando a Tom por sus rapido reflejos.  
—Así que, Sr. James, ¿hay alguna Sra. James?  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
—No, no que yo sepa. Claro que James es un apellido muy común así que asumo que debe haber muchas señoras James en el mundo. Y ya que es el género equivocado para mi supongo que soy el ultimo James en mi familia.  
—¿Eso significa que está libre?— dijo el sanador y pasó una mano sobre la suya y con la otra lentamente comenzó a acariciar su cuello.  
Al darse cuenta Harry de las intenciones del sanador empujó de golpe la silla en la que estaba sentado y se puso de pie. Alejando las manos y con su varita en la suya se dio la vuelta y miró al sanador que lucía sorprendido.  
—¿Cómo se atreve? Mi protegido ha sido herido y la única cosa en la que usted puede pensar en meterse en mis pantalones. Es gente como usted la que me disgusta más que ninguna otra cosa. A menos que tenga algo más que decir sobre la condición de Tom le recomiendo que se marche. Si no sale por esa puerta en cinco segundos puedo considerarse con suerte de que ya se encuentra en San Mungo porque va a necesitar ayuda.  
Harry sonrió ante el rostro pálido del sanador que ya estaba saliendo por la puerta y mirándolo por su hombro.  
—Por si acaso, hay un Auror que quiere hablar con usted.  
Bajó su varita cuando el sanador desapareció de su vista. Harry no iba a maldecir al hombre pero eso no significaba que no podía asustarlo. Además, dudaba que Tom se molestara con él por eso.  
No poco después que el sanador se marchó una mujer vestida en una túnica roja entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Harry levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Para ser sinceros no sabía que en ese tiempo había mujeres trabajando como aurores. Parecía que tendría el honor de conocer a una de las pocas que había logrado pasar el entrenamiento. En su mano la mujer sostenía un cuadernillo que parecía similar al que había usado el sanador.  
—Buenas tardes, Sr. James. Soy la auror McGonagall.  
Por lo menos ahora sabía a quién le recordaba la mujer.  
—¿Es usted familiar de Minerva McGonagall?  
—Sí, ¿cómo lo supo?  
Harry sonrió y volvió a mirar a Tom que aún no se movía.  
—Tom es un estudiante en Hogwarts y la ha mencionado en algunas ocasiones. Ella es una Gryffindor, ¿cierto?  
—La mayoría de nuestros familiares terminan en Gryffindor. Es eso o Ravenclaw. ¿El Sr. Ryddle es un Slytherin, cierto?  
Algo en el tono de la mujer hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño.  
—Quizás usted pueda ayudarme con algo, madame.  
Después de recibir su permiso McGonagall tomó asiento en la única silla desocupada en la habitación que estaba al lado de la suya.  
—Por largo tiempo me he preguntado por qué la gente ve a Slytherin como la casa oscura. Sí, se que mucha gente ha hecho cosas malas desde que se han graduado, pero por favor déjeme terminar— dijo Harry antes de que la mujer tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca—. Por lo que Tom me ha dicho los estudiantes son sorteados por un sombrero que mira en la mente de los chicos. Por lo que puedo ver Slytherin es para aquellos que podrían ir a todas las casas. Los Hufflepuff son conocidos por su lealtad. Los Slytherin son leales aunque mayormente es a sus familias. Los Ravenclaw buscan el conocimiento por el bien del conocimiento y los Slytherin lo hacen porque quieren usarlo. Los Gryffindor son valientes y también lo son los Slytherin. La mayor diferencia es que un Slytherin piensa antes de correr directo al peligro.  
Harry cerró la boca, sin creer realmente lo que había dicho. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con Tom así que estaba comenzando a sonar como él.  
—Ya veo.— fue todo lo que dijo la mujer y Harry sonrió. Parecía que de verdad ella estaba pensando en lo que dijo. Sería mucho más fácil trabajar con alguien cuya mente no estaba llena de prejuicios.  
—¿Tiene alguna idea del porqué el sanador estaba tan apurado en pasarme el cuadernillo? Le juro que nunca he visto a nadie desaparecer tan rápido sin usar un traslador o Aparecerse.  
La mención del sanador hizo que Harry apretara los dientes.  
—Ese idiota estaba tratando de seducirme mientras mi familiar está lastimado. Tiene surte de que no cumplí con mi amenaza.  
La mujer tosió ligeramente.  
Simplemente olvidaré que lo escuché decir eso. De esa manera no habrá razón de sospechar de usted, si algo le llegara a suceder al sanador.  
Harry le dio una gran sonrisa a la mujer y le inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.  
—Muchas gracias por eso—. Harry se puso serio —¿Qué puede hacer por el caso de Tom?  
Harry creía que ya habían perdido suficiente tiempo hasta ahora. Aunque sabía por lo dicho por el profesor Slughorn que era un caso perdido quería saber que se podía hacer.  
—Para serle sincera no es mucho lo que podemos hacer. Muchos hechizos fueron usados en el lugar del crimen y demasiado tiempo había pasado para que yo pudiera averiguar qué sucedió.  
Aunque era exactamente lo que el profesor Slughorn le había dicho Harry sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estomago.  
—¿Así que quiere decir que debo sentarme aquí y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?  
—Desafortunadamente sí. Pero si conoce a un abogado, contáctelo y vea si él puede hacer algo. Si tiene suerte podría sacar algo de dinero de todo este asunto.  
Sabiendo que no era culpa de la mujer Harry respiró profundamente, lentamente contó hasta diez y dejó salir el aire antes de repetir el proceso. Cuando se aseguró de que su temperamento estaba bajo control miró a la mujer que lo observaba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.  
—Mire, se cómo se siente. O quizás no pero puedo imaginármelo. Sé cómo me sentiría si Minerva estuviera en el lugar del Sr. Ryddle.  
Harry asintió, de repente sintiéndose drenado de energía.  
—Bueno, gracias por su ayuda. Le prometo que pensaré en su sugerencia.  
—Y veré si hay algo que pueda hacer, aunque no debe contar con ello.  
Harry la miró en silencio hasta que la auror dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta antes de poner una protección en el lugar para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos. Sabiendo que sus protecciones funcionarían sin problemas Harry se volvió a Tom.  
—Sabes que puedes dejar de fingir ahora.  
Cuando no recibió una respuesta Harry le dio un pellizco a Tom en el costado. El chico chilló y se sentó de golpe para sólo caer en su almohada. Ojos azules se abrieron y Tom lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierto?  
T&H  
Tom miro cómo Evan sonreía. Su actuación había sido perfecta. La había usado muchas veces antes y nadie nunca se había dado cuenta que era solo un acto, hasta ahora.  
—Primero, después de dormir tantas veces contigo puedo distinguir la diferencia entre sueño verdadero y fingido. Segundo, tu mano derecha se retorció cuando el sanador trato de seducirme, como si quisieras maldecir al hombre. Eso fue lo que me dijo cuales eran las intenciones del hombre.  
La mirada en el rostro de Evan le dijo que el mago estaba diciendo la verdad.  
—De verdad, Evan, a veces eres demasiado denso para tu propio bien.  
Evan cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero.  
—Creo que he probado que soy más que capaz de enfrentarme contra lo que venga.  
Tom meneó la cabeza, divertido por la reacción de Evan.  
—¿Cómo te sientes?  
Tom se relajó contra su almohada.  
—Estoy bien, un poco adolorido pero no es nada que no pueda soportar.  
—Probablemente es por esas pociones contra el dolor que te dieron. Si no fuera por eso estarías en mucho más dolor de lo que sientes ahora.  
Algo en el tono de voz de Evan le dijo a Tom que el mago sabía de qué estaba hablando.  
—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo hacerte esto?— preguntó Evan y se adelantó cuando Tom frunció el ceño.  
—Antes de perder el conocimiento recuerdo ver algo naranja y rosa. Eran los colores de la túnica que estaba usando el profesor Dumbledore cuando estuve en su clase. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?  
La pregunta pareció quitarle la nube de enojo que parecía estar envolviendo a Evan.  
—Unas cuantas horas, creo que oíste lo que dijo esa auror.  
Tom asintió y cerró los ojos por un breve momento antes de abrirlos de nuevo y mirar en los ojos verdes de Evan.  
—Al parecer no hay nada que podamos hacer. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
Tom se sobó el brazo donde Evan le había pegado. Fue una palmada ligera y ni siquiera dolió.  
—¿De verdad crees que dejaré que ese viejo se salga con la suya? Ese vejete aprenderá que hay consecuencias a sus acciones. Va a lamentar lo que hizo.  
—No tendrás planeado contarme sobre tus planes ¿cierto?  
Evan negó con la cabeza y le sonrió travieso.  
—No, tendrás que esperar y ver. Pero te prometo que no es algo que la gente olvidara pronto.  
La expresión de Evan le dijo a Tom lo serio que estaba. Tom estaba feliz de no estar en los zapatos del profesor Dumbledore.  
H&T  
Como Beleza estaba libre de moverse por donde quisiera. Sólo unos pocos sabían que era un animago y sólo algunos, si es que no menos, sabían que su forma era de gato. Eso le aseguraba que podía moverse con seguridad en Hogwarts durante la noche.  
A Tom le habían permitido dejar San Mungo después de pasar solamente una noche en el lugar. Harry quería llevarlo consigo a casa pero Tom quiso volver a Hogwarts. Discutió que ya habían suficientes rumores corriendo durante su ausencia. Tenía que asegurarse de que sus seguidores no hicieran algo estúpido en venganza. O detener a algún idiota de tratar de tomar su posición como líder.  
Ya que Tom no iba a ceder Harry le permitió volver a la escuela. Quería que Tom estuviera allí cuando Harry lo vengara. Después de todo Tom había dicho que no permitiría que sus seguidores hicieran nada. Y la última vez que había revisado él no era uno de los seguidores de Tom.  
Habían discutido lo que se haría. Tom y Harry querían que Dumbledore pagara por lo que había hecho. Pero ambos sabían que era demasiado pronto para una venganza real. No tomaría mucho antes que la gente se diera cuenta si algo sucedía tan pronto del accidente de Tom.  
En vez de eso Harry decidió hacer lo que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo, sólo que esta vez subiría sus planes para volver a Dumbledore más loco de lo que ya estaba.  
Dumbledore nunca sabría qué lo golpeó.  
Harry había estudiado el Mapa de los Merodeadores todo el tiempo desde que Tom había regresado a Hogwarts. No le había tomado mucho tiempo darse cuenta donde estaban las habitaciones privadas del profesor. Luego había observado aun más todas las noches para asegurarse que estaba en lo correcto.  
Ahora estaba parado fuera de la puerta de la que supuestamente eran las habitaciones del gran Albus Dumbledore mientras el hombre aun era un profesor. Harry no tenía idea si Dumbledore aun tenía estas habitaciones cuando era director y no le importaba. El hombre era tan paranoico como Ojo Loco. Ningún profesor tenía tantas protecciones en su habitación a menos que tuviera algo que esconder.  
Después de mirar alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo había visto y notar que no había ni un solo retrato en este pasillo, Harry volvió a su cuerpo original.  
Se dio un momento para reajustarse a estar nuevamente en dos piernas. Cuando estuvo seguro de que podría caminar sin caer dio un paso adelante y alcanzó las protecciones con su magia.  
Con su trabajo como hacedor de protecciones había visto diferentes tipos de ellas. Esta era la primera vez que sentía protecciones tan hostiles.  
—Probablemente si alguien tratara de entrar a la fuerza sufriría desagradables consecuencias. Me pregunto qué sucedería si un estudiante necesita su ayuda— murmuró Harry para sí mismo ya que no había nadie que pudiera oírlo.  
Cerrando los ojos empujó su magia para encontrar una grieta. Mientras más tiempo había pasado en que las protecciones hubieran sido actualizadas más fácil era encontrar una falla en ellas. Sabía que la mayoría de los profesores en Hogwarts actualizaban las protecciones alrededor de sus habitaciones ellos mismos. Ya que ellos no trabajan en hacer protecciones tendían a cometer errores.  
Albus Dumbledore no era la excepción.  
Harry sonrió cuando sintió las protecciones ceder. No lo suficiente como para advertirle a Dumbledore sobre lo que estaba haciendo pero lo suficiente como para dejarlo pasar.  
H&T  
Media hora después Harry salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Dejó las protecciones volver a su lugar y estaba a punto de convertirse en Beleza para poder irse cuando comenzó el ataque en sus pulmones.  
Jadeó por aire y comenzó a rascarse la piel alrededor de su cuello en un intento desesperado de conseguirlo.  
Sus pulmones ardían y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras caía al piso. Harry estaba agradecido de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verlo. El pensar que alguien pudiera encontrarlo en medio de uno de sus ataques le hacía dar escalofríos.  
Se puso en posición fetal como para protegerse del dolor que venía de adentro de él. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y el dolor en sus pulmones aumentó, forzándolo a toser.  
Con una expresión horrible Harry sintió sangre subir por su garganta. Puso una mano en su boca para asegurarse de no perder una gota. Recordaba haber leído que con una gota de sangre se podían hacer muchas cosas en el mundo mágico.  
Lentamente el dolor se detuvo y una vez más pudo respirar normalmente. Esperó unos cuantos minutos hasta que estuvo seguro de que el ataque había terminado y se forzó a ponerse de pie y comenzó a arrastrar sus pies hasta la salida.  
Qué no daría por verle la cara a Dumbledore cuando la broma comenzara a funcionar.  
Albus con demasiado nombre en el medio como para recordar Dumbledore aprendería a nunca meterse con él o con sus seres queridos.  
T&H  
El sol brillaba en un día despejado y una leve capa de nieve cubría el suelo. Pese a todo parecía un buen día.  
Junto con los demás Slytherin, Tom se dirigía al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Notó que otros estudiantes también se dirigían al Gran Comedor, más de los normales y estaban hablando sobre algo aunque no pudo escuchar sobre qué.  
Aunque sintió la mirada inquisidora de Abraxas, Tom no dijo nada. Ya tenía una idea sobre lo que había sucedido. Evan había estado lívido cuando había escuchado quien había estado tras el accidente de la biblioteca. Tom estaba contento de no estar en el lugar del profesor Dumbledore. Dudaba que quedara mucho del subdirector una vez que Evan terminara con él.  
Fuera del Gran Comedor un gran grupo de chicos de Hufflepuff estaban parados en su camino. Molesto por no poder ver lo que sucedía Tom decidió hacer algo al respecto.  
—¿Van a estar parados allí todo el día? Algunos de nosotros tenemos clases a las que asistir y yo prefería comer algo antes de ir a ellas.  
El sonido de su voz despertó a los Hufflepuff en frente de él. Discutiendo algo los estudiantes se apresuraron a entrar para evitar al grupo de Slytherin, Tom y el resto de las serpientes entraron tras ellos.  
Al entrar al Gran Comedor los ojos de Tom buscaron la fuente de la conversación de los demás.  
Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la mesa de profesores Tom tuvo que esconder su sonrisa tras su mano.  
Situado en la mesa de los profesores había un burro amarillo y azul. Volando sobre su cabeza habían patitos amarillos como los que usan los muggles en sus bañeras.  
Tom fue uno de los pocos estudiantes que se sentó a su mesa y comenzó a desayunar. De seguro tendría que felicitar a Evan por el trabajo que había hecho. Si seguía con este buen trabajo de repente tendrían suerte y el profesor Dumbledore se retiraría debido al stress.  
Tom miró la mesa de los maestros donde los otros profesores estaban tratando de ver cómo transfigurar de vuelta al profesor Dumbledore. Era un pena que el profesor Dumbledore fuera el profesor de transfiguración porque si no probablemente ya habría vuelto a la normalidad hace tiempo.  
Sintiendo que sería un buen día Tom comió un trozo de su pan.  
A veces la vida era maravillosa.


	44. Capítulo XLIV

Albus salió graciosamente de la chimenea y sacudió imaginaria ceniza de su colorida túnica de colores Gryffindor. Viajar a través del océano fuera por flú o traslador nunca era una experiencia agradable. Por lo menos no quedaba como un tonto al tropezar o caer cuando llegaba.  
El vestíbulo de la mansión estaba iluminado por sólo unas cuantas velas que escondían más de lo que iluminaban. Desde el incidente en el Callejón Knockturn las visitas de Gellert habían sido bastante esporádicas. Gellert decía que era porque habían sido vistos juntos por el Sr. James y no podía arriesgarse a que algo les pasara por culpa de eso.  
El subdirector dejo el vestíbulo y caminó más profundamente en la mansión. Cuando él y Gellert recién habían empezado el otro mago siempre había estado allí para recibirlo. Después de unos meses habían sido los elfos domésticos quienes lo recibían y lo guiaban hasta donde su amante, ahora tenía que encontrar el camino solo.  
Albus comprendía que Gellert era un hombre ocupado. Después de todo tomar el control del mundo mágico no era algo fácil. Apenas la guerra terminara todo volvería a ser como había sido antes. Eso se lo había prometido Gellert la primera vez que uno de los elfos había ido a recibirlo.  
Había estado en la mansión varias veces antes y ya se sabía el camino de memoria. Aunque aun había habitaciones que no conocía, pero eso era simplemente porque Gellert había estado demasiado ocupado para mostrárselas. Y Albus sabía muy bien que no era buena idea investigar por sí solo.  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Albus se encontrara fuera de las puertas cerradas del estudio de Gellert. Acomodó su túnica y utilizó un hechizo para remover cualquier suciedad que hubiera en su persona. Quizás podría hablar con Gellert sobre conseguir más elfos domésticos para limpiar el lugar. De seguro necesitaba una buena limpieza.  
—Adelante.  
Albus no entendía por qué tenía que tocar la puerta. Los amantes supuestamente podían visitarse mutuamente sin necesidad de avisar. Pero Gellert siempre había sido una persona muy privada y Albus quería respetar eso.  
Sin esperar más abrió la puerta y entró al estudio.  
—Gellert, querido ¿me extrañaste?  
—¿Que es lo que tienes que reportar?  
Diciéndose que su amante simplemente estaba teniendo un mal día, Albus decidió darle el reporte para pasar a la parte más divertida de sus encuentros.  
—Hice lo que me dijiste y le conté al mocoso sobre su familia.  
—¿Y?  
—Y él no hizo nada. Se atrevió a actuar como si no le importara la información cuando debería haberme agradecido que averiguara sobre su familia. Ryddle es un niño. No hay duda de que querrá conocer a su familia. Y ya que es un mestizo ningún miembro de su familia lo aceptara. Y como es un Slytherin reaccionara de la peor manera y los aurores estarán listos para enviarlo a Azkaban.  
—Y ya que eso no ha sucedido asumo que no hay razón por la que el Sr. Ryddle no haya seguido mi plan.  
Albus comenzó a removerse bajo la mirada de Gellert. Sabía que a su amante no le gustaría lo que le diría.  
—Quizás estuve un poco molesto por su falta de respuesta y decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos. Hice que uno de los estantes en la biblioteca cayera sobre él.  
—¿Murió?  
—Desafortunadamente no, el mocoso hizo magia accidental y sobrevivió con solo algunas heridas.  
Si tenía que decirlo él mismo el plan había sido muy bueno. Si el mocoso no hubiera usado magia accidental habría muerto. Albus frunció el ceño al pensar en eso. Cuando un niño comenzaba en una escuela como Hogwarts su magia accidental disminuía lentamente hasta que la magia aprendía a seguir sus demandas.  
Hacer magia accidental a la edad del Sr. Ryddle era bastante inusual. Si no fuera porque no era posible habría creído que el Sr. Ryddle había usado magia sin varita. Pero eso significaría que alguien debería haberle enseñado. La magia sin varita no era una labor fácil y muy pocas personas podían hacerlo y Albus sabía con certeza que ninguno de ellos había estado en contacto con el Sr. Ryddle.  
—Puedes irte ahora.  
Albus parpadeó.  
—¿Qué?..., pero pensé que podríamos…  
Gellert, que ya había vuelto su atención a los papeles en la mesa enfrente de él, no levantó la mirada cuando respondió:  
—No importa lo que creyeras que haríamos. Ahora vete. Estoy demasiado ocupado para estar contigo. Uno de los elfos domésticos te mostrara la chimenea más cercana para que puedas irte por flú.  
H&T  
Gellert se dejó caer en su silla una vez que uno de los elfos domésticos le confirmó que Albus ya había dejado la mansión. Miró los papeles enfrente de él. Si Albus hubiera visto en que estaba trabajando de seguro nunca lo dejaría solo.  
Desde su encuentro con Evan James había usado sus recursos esperando encontrar información sobre el mago. Le había tomado tiempo y dinero pero al parecer había conseguido un resultado final.  
Y ese resultado era muy interesante.  
La primera vez que Evan pareció presentarse en cualquier registro fue cuando había terminado en San Mungo después de haber sido atacado por un muggle. Después de un año de ese incidente dio su TIMO y luego los EXTASIS, al recibir los resultados comenzó a trabajar para Gringotts. Desde entonces había estado protegiendo el hogar de las personas y dejaba que los goblins manejaran el aspecto económico.  
Gellert había oído sobre el trabajo de Evan. Parecía que él añadía pequeños detalles a sus protecciones y había inventado algunas él mismo. Era impresionante para alguien tan joven como él.  
Uno de los primeros en contratar a Evan había sido el Jefe de la familia Nott. Gellert sabía del hombre y conocía los rumores que había de él. El pensar que su futuro consorte se hubiera encontrado a solas con ese hombre le hervía la sangre. Pero al parecer Evan sabía cómo cuidar de sí mismo para que nadie se aprovechara de él.  
Pero otra cosa que lo sorprendía era la conexión entre Evan y el Jefe de la familia Malfoy, que era una de las familias más importantes junto con los Potter. Se rumoreaba que Lord Malfoy era un viejo loco que despreciaba a todos aquellos sin sangre limpia. Que Evan se volviera aliado de una familia tan poderosa hablaba sobre las habilidades del joven mago. Eso sólo hacía que deseara al mago aun más.  
Lo que le hacía fruncir el ceño era el pasado de Evan o la falta de pasado. Aparte de saber que venían de América, el nombre de sus padres y un par de pequeñas cosas, no sabía nada sobre el hombre.  
Gellert se apretó el puente de la nariz y se humedeció los labios. Evan sería suyo aunque sabía que el joven daría la pelea. Quizás debería traerlo a la mansión y continuar persuadiéndolo. Gellert sabía que con tiempo Evan se daría cuenta lo que era mejor para él. Sólo necesitaba un empujón en la dirección correcta.  
Miró la fotografía del mago en su mano y frunció el ceño. Era una fotografía de Evan que le había pedido a uno de sus seguidores que sacara. Esperaba que pudiera saciar su hambre hasta que tuviera al verdadero Evan enfrente de él. Preferiblemente desnudo en su cama, aunque también podría ser sobre una mesa.  
Desafortunadamente quien había sacado la fotografía también había captado a Tom Ryddle. Los dos magos estaban sentados bajo un árbol con Evan en el regazo de Ryddle. Evan estaba apoyado contra el pecho de Ryddle y le susurraba algo al oído al chico. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener alguna preocupación en el mundo y ambos lo ignoraban.  
Gellert miró los papeles en la mesa aun con el ceño fruncido. Los documentos declaraban que los padres de Evan habían muerto cuando él era muy joven y luego había vivido con familiares muggle que habían muerto en una redada. Lo que hacía muy interesante esa pieza de información era que Gellert no recordaba ordenar redadas en ese periodo de tiempo. Al menos no en América.  
Esa era otra cosa que tendría que sacarle a Evan una vez que tuviera al mago a su lado.  
Ya sabía cómo lo haría.  
H&T  
Harry tarareó una melodía que había oído en una radio cuando sintió la nueva protección calzar a la perfección con las demás. Bajó su varita y limpió el sudor de su frente. Ya que aún hacía frío traía encima varias capas de ropa pero ni siquiera las bajas temperaturas le impedían sudar.  
Entrando a la mansión esquivó la maldición que venía dirigida hacia él. En el tiempo en que había conocido a Mortimus el hombre había tratado de maldecirlo en variadas ocasiones. Harry no sabía si era porque quería probar sus reflejos o simplemente porque estaba aburrido. De todas maneras, Harry encontró que era mejor hacerse a un lado de cualquier cosa que Mortimus enviara en su dirección.  
—Buenos reflejos. Un día tendrás que decirme cómo los haces. Quizás debería hacer que entrenes a Abraxas. Merlín sabe que el chico lo necesita. No dijo que el chico sea gordo o algo así pero la sangre veela de lado de su madre es evidente. Su madre era hermosa, al igual que cualquier persona con suficiente sangre veela en su venas. Desafortunadamente olvidé la clase de efecto que tendría en un heredero varón. El chico a veces se parece tanto a una chica que me dan ganas de revisar que de verdad no se ha convertido en una.  
Harry sintió que se sonrojaba pero no estaba seguro si era por el trabajo o por vergüenza ante lo dicho sobre el heredero Malfoy. Pero sí sabía que nunca podría mirar de nuevo a Abraxas de la misma manera.  
—¿Tienes planes para hoy?  
Harry parpadeó y dio un paso atrás para crear un poco de distancia entre él y Mortimus, que se había acercado mientras Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.  
—No en realidad. Fuiste el ultimo cliente de hoy, así que al menos que algo suceda estaré libre todo el día.  
De alguna manera Harry sabía que lamentaría sus palabras. Tal vez fue la sonrisa de loco que divisó en el rostro de Mortimus. O el hecho de que Lord Malfoy lo arrastraba con él sin escuchar cuando Harry expresó sus protestas.  
Se encontró casi corriendo tratando de ponerse al día con los grandes pasos del Lord, ya que Mortimus al parecer no soltaría su brazo pronto. Harry gruñó bajo su aliento, pero se aseguró de que Mortimus no lo oyera. Veía al hombre como su amigo y sabía que no sería bueno decir algo en voz alta. Además, Mortimus sabía algunos hechizos bastante desagradables y Harry no tenía deseos de que fueran probados en su persona.  
—¿A dónde vamos?  
Mortimus lo había arrastrado fuera de la mansión y fuera de las protecciones, y Harry estaba comenzado a ponerse un poco nervioso. No es que no confiara en Mortimus pero con todo lo sucedido con Dumbledore y Grindelwald prefería estar en un lugar seguro que al aire libre donde cualquiera podría atacarlo.  
Harry sabía sus lados buenos y sus lados débiles y no era un gato asustadizo pero también sabía que había personas más poderosas que él tras su cabeza. No ayudaba el no saber que estaba planeando Mortimus.  
—¿Te puedes Aparecer?  
Harry negó con la cabeza. Los libros que había encontrado sobre el tema decían que necesitaba un maestro allí para asegurarse de que no se escindiera. Las imágenes en los libros hicieron que decidiera que por esta vez haría lo que los libros sugerían. Desafortunadamente aun no encontraba el tiempo en su itinerario para hacerlo.  
—Oh bueno, entonces creo que tendré que llevarte conmigo. Sujétate.  
Antes de que Harry pudiera venir con cualquier protesta, Mortimus lo sostuvo en un fuerte abrazo y Harry sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como si estuviera siendo pasado por algo muy pequeño para él.  
Harry aterrizó de rodillas con los ojos cerrados. Eran sólo los brazos a su alrededor que impidieron que aterrizara de cara en el suelo.  
—¿Terminaste de hacerte el enfermo o tendré que dejarte aquí?  
Algo en el tono de voz de Mortimus le dijo a Harry que el viejo hablaba en serio. No queriendo que lo dejaran atrás dondequiera que estuvieran, se obligo a ponerse de pie y abrió sus ojos una vez que el otro mago lo soltó.  
Al principio Harry no sabía si debía creer lo que estaba viendo. Volvió a mirar y luego miró a Mortimus que lo observaba.  
—¿Mortimus?  
—¿Si, Evan?  
—¿Estamos en un pueblo muggle?  
—Sí.  
—Oh.  
El Jefe de la familia Malfoy comenzó a caminar y Harry se apresuró a seguirlo.  
—¿Mortimus?  
—¿Si?  
—¿Por qué estamos en un pueblo muggle?  
—Ahora hiciste la pregunta correcta.  
Continuaron caminando y Harry comenzó a preguntarse si debía consultar otra vez cuando Mortimus abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar.  
—Ahora nos encontramos en Pequeño Hangleton.  
El nombre era algo que había oído antes y Harry sabía que era importante; el único problema es que no podía recordar donde lo había oído. Sabía con seguridad que nunca había estado allí por razones de trabajo. De hecho estaba seguro que no había puesto un pie en este pueblo durante esa época.  
Lo que significaba que lo conocía de antes de viajar en el tiempo.  
—El padre de Tom vive aquí con su familia; y la familia de Tom por el lado materno también viven aquí.  
Harry se detuvo de golpe y miró a Mortimus con ojos los bien grandes. Ahora sabía por qué debía recordar ese pueblo. Fue en el cementerio que Voldemort había vuelto a la vida y Cedric había sido asesinado por la rata.  
Parpadeó al notar que ya no dolía pensar en el campeón de Hufflepuff y tampoco lo hacía al pensar en Sirius. Harry suponía que era algo natural. Después de todo uno no podía andar por ahí sufriendo por siempre. Aunque de alguna manera se sentía como si los estuviera traicionado al seguir con su vida.  
—Evan…, despierta, Evan. Despierta o te maldeciré. Me conoces bien para saber que lo haré.  
Harry sonrío y se sobó la cabeza.  
—Lo siento, creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos.  
Mortimus sólo asintió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.  
—Ahora, apúrate. Creo que te gustaría ver a la familia de tu amante.  
Al ver a Harry con la boca abierta Mortimus sonrío.  
—¿Pensabas que no sabía nada al respecto? Ustedes se aman y la gente debe ser idiota para no notarlo. Normalmente no me gustaría. Fallo en ver como alguien puede amar a alguien del mismo sexo. Pero mientras no hagas que a Abraxas comience a gustarle el mismo sexo, puedo vivir con eso. No vale la pena perder a mi hacedor de protecciones por algo tan tonto.  
Inseguro de cómo reaccionar Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de volver a encontrar su voz.  
—Estoy seguro de que no tienes de que preocuparte. Abraxas sabe sobre mi relación con Tom. Pero por lo que he visto él está más interesado en las chicas.  
—Es bueno saber que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Mi difunta esposa y yo tuvimos la suerte de estar enamorados antes de casarnos. Pero uno debe asegurarse de que la línea continúe, por eso el amor viene en segundo lugar. Es así en la mayoría de las familias sangrepura.  
Harry levantó la mirada y obligó a sus piernas a continuar moviéndose cuando vio lo que había frente a ellos.  
El ver el cementerio, incluso a la luz del día, le trajo de vuelta memorias que Harry pensó había enterrado hacía mucho tiempo.  
—Mata al otro.  
—¡Ay!, ¿por qué hiciste eso?  
Harry se sobó el brazo donde Mortimus lo había pellizcado. No había sido muy fuerte y probablemente no dejaría una marca pero no veía la razón por la que Mortimus le haría esto.  
—Si no dejas de andar por las nubes te voy a hacer algo drástico que definitivamente no te gustara. Ahora, sigamos.  
Llegaron al borde del cementerio y Harry miró alrededor sin ver a nadie. Se veía diferente en el día. No lucía como una de esas películas de horror que veía Dudley cada vez que sus padres salían de casa. Quizás era porque no estaba con Voldemort y los mortífagos.  
—Aquí es donde vive la familia Ryddle. Están en la mansión sobre la colina. Tom Ryddle y sus padres. Todos son muggles y tienen bastante dinero aunque no los llamaría ricos.  
Mientras Mortimus hablaba Harry observaba la mansión. Desde donde se encontraban, Harry podía ver gente moviéndose aunque estaban muy lejos para ver quiénes eran.  
—¿El Sr. Ryddle sabe que tiene un hijo?  
Harry no pudo evitar que su voz temblara un poco. ¿Y si el hombre quería a Tom? Harry no quería perderlo. Y aunque él se hacía pasar por un familiar, Tom Ryddle era un familiar aun más cercano y fácilmente podría ganar.  
—Sí, aunque no sabe que Tom es su hijo. La madre de Tom era casi una squib, pero la chica era una genio en Pociones. Ella le dio a Ryddle una poción de amor para que pudieran estar juntos. Cuando ella se entero que estaba embarazada dejó de darle la poción, creyendo que un hijo sería suficiente para hacer que él se quedara con ella. No pasaron ni dos días antes que el muggle la dejara.  
Harry encontró sus sentimientos peleando por dominio. Por un lado estaba feliz de que no tendría que preocuparse por que le quitaran a Tom. Por otro lado quería maldecir al muggle por abandonar a Tom y a su madre.  
—¿Dijiste que la familia de la madre de Tom también vive aquí?  
—Sí, sígueme y te guiaré dónde ellos.  
Encontraron la pequeña choza de los Gaunt al borde del pueblo. Harry miró el lugar sin creer realmente lo que estaba viendo. Tom era el descendiente de Slytherin por el lado de la familia de su madre. Pero después de ver La Madriguera sabía que no todas las familias sangrepura vivían como la realeza.  
—¿Quién es ese?  
Harry miró cómo una… cosa, a falta de una mejor palabra, salió de la choza. Mortimus siguió su mirada para ver de qué estaba hablando.  
—Ese es el tío del Sr. Ryddle… ha sido sentenciado a Azkaban un par de veces. Eso, combinado con la endogamia lo hacen ver así ahora.  
Harry miró al llamado tío de Tom y se estremeció.  
—¿Porque me estas mostrando esto?  
—Investigo un poco de todas las personas con las que trabajo.  
Harry se quedó helado. Tenía la sensación de que sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.  
—La cosa más graciosa es que Grindelwald no hizo ninguna redada en América en el periodo de tiempo en que perdiste a tus parientes.  
La mano de Harry aferró su varita, sintiendo la magia correr por su venas. Sabía que no necesitaba su varita para hacer magia pero le daba una sensación de seguridad.  
—No necesitas alzar tu varita; no perderé a mi hacedor de protecciones porque quieres mantener tus secretos. Sólo ten cuidado de que no te envuelva cuando menos lo esperes. Y ten en cuenta que si yo pude averiguarlo también lo pueden hacer otros.  
Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al pensar en quienes podrían averiguar. No había nadie en quien podía confiar con ese tipo de información.  
Harry soltó su varita pero no dejó de mirar a Mortimus, en caso de que tratara algo.  
—¿Y qué harás con esa información?  
Lord Malfoy se encogió de hombros y siguió mirándolo a los ojos.  
—En realidad nada. Sólo pensé que te ayudaría con tu historia si sabías algo de la familia de Tom. Por favor dime, ¿ustedes son familiares?  
—Todos los sangrepura están relacionados de alguna manera u otra. Y Tom y yo compartimos una conexión especial.  
Su mano toco su cicatriz en forma de rayo. Ya no estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre ella.  
—No te haré ninguna pregunta al respecto, mientras me prometas contarme tu historia algún día.  
—Cuando la comprenda yo mismo, te contaré todo.  
Mortimus asintió y le tomó el brazo.  
—Muy bien, cobraré tu promesa. Vámonos. Tengo algunos elfos domésticos que debo asustar de muerte antes de que el día termine.  
T&H  
Avanzando de sombra en sombra, Tom se movió a través del Castillo en medio de la noche.  
Varias veces se había preguntado qué había hecho que Salazar pusiera la entrada de la Cámara donde estaba. ¿Acaso la habitación había sido usada para otra cosa en el tiempo de los fundadores? O quizás Salazar había sabido que a nadie se le ocurriría buscar la entrada en un baño de chicas. Si no fuera por Evan probablemente aún estaría buscando la entrada.  
Al oír pasos que se acercaban Tom entró en un nicho. Estaba lejos de la Sala Común de Slytherin y el profesor Slughorn era el único que lo dejaba ir con sólo una advertencia la pocas veces que había pillado a Tom. No era pillado a menudo pero con su Jefe de Casa Tom no veía razón para esconderse.  
A ver al profesor Dumbledore doblar la esquina Tom se encontró contento de haberse escondido antes de que lo vieran. Últimamente el profesor había estado de un humor horrible pero nadie sabía por qué. Tom tenía sus propias teorías pero no veía razón de compartirlas con los demás. No era como que fueran a creerle de todas maneras.  
El profesor de Transfiguración había estado mirándolo bastante últimamente, incluso más de lo que lo hacía en forma normal. Cada vez que Tom tenia Transfiguración, estaba en el Gran Comedor o en algún otro lugar del Castillo, sentía los ojos del profesor sobre él. El único lugar seguro que tenia era la sala común de Slytherin y la Cámara de los Secretos.  
Desde que había visitado la Cámara por primera vez, a menudo se encontraba allí. Era un lugar para pensar y para liberar algo de su stress. Necesitaba practicar unos hechizos que la mayoría de la gente no enseñaba a estudiantes. Por suerte tenia métodos para obtener la información que quería  
Tom casi no se atrevió a respirar cuando el subdirector paso cerca suyo. Se rumoreaba que el profesor siempre encontraba estudiantes fuera del toque de queda y Tom no tenía una explicación del por qué estaba en ese piso.  
El Profesor Dumbledore se veía más viejo de lo normal. Por otro lado Tom no tenía idea cuán viejo el mago era en realidad. Si sus fuentes tenían razón el profesor Dumbledore y Grindelwald deberían tener la misma edad. Tom suponía que su profesor era un par de años mayor que el señor Oscuro.  
Mientras había estado sumido en sus pensamientos el profesor Dumbledore ya había pasado y Tom una vez más se encontró solo en el oscuro pasillo. En vez de continuar, esperó unos cuantos minutos antes de salir de su escondite. No quería que lo atraparan sólo porque no había sido cuidadoso por andar apresurado.  
Llegó al baño sin más atrasos. Tom entró al baño de chicas y cerró la puerta tras él. A algunos estudiantes les daba miedo el castillo de noche. Para Tom era un misterio que lo esperaba. Sólo le quedaban un poco más de dos años, así que dudaba poder encontrar todos los secretos del lugar. Pero no lo detenía de intentarlo.  
Después de todo nada se interpondría en el camino de lord Voldemort y lo que deseaba.  
Mientras caminaba hacia la Cámara de los Secretos recordó la última reunión que había tenido con sus seguidores.  
Flashback  
—Como todos saben nuestra educación está atrasada debido a los sangre sucia y los mestizos. Los estudiantes de las familias sangre pura son educados en las cosas más básicas en su infancia. Una vez que alguien se una a nuestro mundo debe aprender todo desde cero. Significa que tenemos que sentarnos en clases y observar cómo los sangre sucia trabajan para llegar hasta nuestro nivel.  
—Mi Lord, comprendo lo que quiere, ¿pero no sería más fácil simplemente cortarlos de nuestro mundo?  
Tom miró al heredero Lestrange cuyo nombre de pila no podía recordar.  
—Porque necesitamos esos niños del mundo muggle para asegurarnos de que la endogamia en las familias mágicas no empeore demasiado.  
Los bajos murmullos alrededor de Tom le dijeron que no todos estaban de acuerdo con él.  
—En realidad es como si recibieran a un pariente perdido hace mucho tiempo.  
—¿Qué quiere decir, mi Lord, si me permite preguntar?  
Normalmente no permitía que sus seguidores lo interrumpieran pero en esta ocasión la pregunta de Lestrange le favorecía.  
Se acerco a Lestrange que de repente se veía nervioso. Quizás eso lo detendría en abrir la boca en otra ocasión.  
—Mi querido Lestrange, puedes decirme, ¿qué le sucede a los squib nacidos en tu familia?  
El muchacho se veía disgustado al pensar en tener un squib en su familia.  
—Lo matamos.  
—Y en caso de que alguien no tenga el corazón para matar, ¿qué le sucede al niño?  
—Es enviado al mundo muggle.  
El disgusto en la voz de Lestrange era difícil de ignorar, pero Tom no pudo evitar sonreír.  
—Exacto. Esos squib tienen hijos y más descendientes. Mis estudios han probado que los nacidos muggle son descendientes de esos squib. Esos nacidos muggle en realidad pertenecen a nuestro mundo.  
Ahora pudo ver que había captado su interés.  
—El problema es que muchos de ellos vuelven al mundo muggle una vez que aprenden lo que tenemos que enseñar.  
Lo que decía era un hecho. Tom había pasado muchas horas buscando información que pudiera usar.  
—Nos tomaría demasiado asegurarnos de que se queden con nosotros después de su graduación. Mejor trabajaremos en remover a los niños mágicos de sus familias muggle apenas muestren señal de tener magia. Dejando que sean adoptados por familias sangre pura ya no tendrán una razón de volver al mundo muggle.  
Fin del Flashback  
Había terminado la reunión pronto después de eso sabiendo que los demás necesitaban tiempo para regresar a sus salas comunes antes del toque de queda. Tom no se había marchado con ellos. Sabía que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a acusarlo con ninguno de los profesores. Sabía también que habrían consecuencias si lo hacían y ninguna seria agradable.  
Había sido uno de los cambios más grande en su plan. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: no sería el último. Sabía que debía hacerlo todo lentamente. El mundo mágico era una sociedad antigua y no sería fácil para ellos aceptar cambios.  
Esos muggle lamentarían haber herido algo que le pertenecía.


	45. Capítulo XLV

—Vaya, que gatito más tierno—. Harry saltó por la sorpresa cuando sintió suaves manos envolver su pequeño cuerpo y levantarlo del piso. Gruñó y arremetió contra las manos que lo sostenían sólo para oír a la persona soltar una risa—. Supe la primera vez que te vi que tenias tremendo temperamento, Evan James.  
Harry, que estaba a punto de arremeter contra la mujer de nuevo, se quedo helado. Las manos de la Sra. Nott lo sostenían contra su pecho y su abultado estómago. Si él hubiera sido humano se habría sonrojado. Ahora sólo estaba agradecido de que los gatos no podían hacerlo. Y en esos momentos sólo pudo ronronear cuando un dedo lo rascó justo en el lugar correcto.  
—Si hubieras seguido por este camino te habrías encontrado con un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff. Eso me lo dijo un Nargle. Sólo dime hacia dónde te diriges y yo te llevare hasta allí.  
El pensar en encontrarse con más chicas de Hogwarts mientras estaba en esa forma hizo que Harry se estremeciera. No quería repetir lo sucedido la última vez que se encontró con ellas. Había comenzado a temer ir en su forma animaga aunque había sido necesario.  
Últimamente tenía la sensación de ser observado. Cada vez que dejaba la casa para visitar a Tom o para ir a Hogsmeade podía sentir miradas indiscretas sobre su persona. Hasta ahora se encontraba incapaz de averiguar quién lo miraba pero la sensación no se iba. Aunque no veía nada había aprendido a confiar en sus sentimientos. Y por el momento le decían que alguien lo vigilaba, y con su suerte eso no era nada bueno.  
Como Beleza estaba libre de ir y venir como quería sin tener que preocuparse porque alguien lo siguiera. Esa era una de las cosas buenas de ser un animago no registrado. Sólo unas pocas personas sabían sobre él y estaba seguro de que ellos no lo delatarían.  
Había tratado de buscar a quien lo observaba, pero ni siquiera con sus sentidos felinos había sido capaz de encontrar algo. A veces pensaba que solo era su imaginación, pero encontró que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.  
—Vamos en busca de Tom, estoy segura de que estará esperándote. Será mejor no preocuparlo.  
Harry no tenía idea de cómo la bruja sabía hacia donde se dirigía para encontrarse con Tom. ¡Diablos!, ni siquiera comprendía cómo ella sabía que iba a ver a Tom. Quizás se lo preguntaría la próxima vez que estuviera en forma humana y se encontrara con ella.  
Por otro lado, Luna siempre había sabido cosas sin que nadie se las dijera. Quizás era algo familiar.  
No le tomo mucho tiempo sentir el aroma de Tom. Harry se levantó en los brazos de la mujer y miró hacia adelante. Sólo esperaba que la gente se moviera para poder ver a su Tom. Si su forma animaga hubiera sido algo más impresionante, como un león, sabía que nadie se atrevería a ponerse en su camino.  
Sin embargo, su Slytherin interior estaba complacido con esa forma. Le daba la oportunidad de moverse sin que la gente lo notara. Muchos secretos podían descubrirse y las personas no se enterarían.  
Se removió para que lo soltaran y así ir en busca de Tom, pero Lady Nott no lo soltó.  
—Sé que quieres ver a Tom, pero tómalo con calma. Estaremos allí pronto, así que ten paciencia.  
Harry resopló pero se quedo quieto. Sabía que no tenia caso tratar de discutir con la mujer. No estaba seguro de cuanto ella era capaz de comprender y le pareció una pérdida de energía intentarlo.  
T&H  
Tom levantó la mirada cuando sintió un maullido cerca, pero tanta gente alrededor le hizo imposible ver nada. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en una bruja que reconoció como Lady Nott y los entrecerró. La mujer tenía un abultado estómago, lo que probaba que el rumor de que estaba embarazada era cierto.  
Ella lucia bastante embarazada como para asegurarle que el niño había sido concebido antes de que le lanzara esa maldición a lord Nott. Era eso o ella había hecho el niño con otro hombre. Sin embargo Tom dudaba eso. Ella no parecía el tipo de mujer que dormiría con cualquier hombre que se cruzara en su camino.  
En sus brazos sostenía un gatito negro con un relámpago blanco en la frente.  
—Beleza.  
Abraxas, el único de sus seguidores que conocía la forma animaga de Evan, miró alrededor.  
—¿Qué dijo, mi lord?  
Tom ignoró la pregunta y trotó hacia la mujer que estaba de pie como esperando que él se le acercara.  
—Tom Ryddle, es bueno conocerte por fin. Creo que esto te pertenece— le dijo ella y le pasó a Evan que lo miraba con grandes ojos verdes—. Debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti en el futuro.  
Antes de que Tom tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle de que estaba hablando Lady Nott ya había desaparecido entre la multitud.  
—¿Sabes que quería decir con eso?— el gato en sus brazos negó con la cabeza sin dejar de ronronear y le lamió un dedo— .Escribiste en tu última carta que nos encontraríamos en Hogsmeade, ¿entonces por estás aquí como Beleza?  
El gato maulló pero no ofreció otra respuesta. Tom suspiró y le rascó tras una oreja mientras se dirigía hacia dónde los Slytherin que los observaban.  
—Mi lord, ¿ese es Beleza?— preguntó Walburga que se acercó a mirar al gatito.  
—Sí, creo que otra vez se escapó de Evan.  
—Tiene suerte de que Lady Nott lo encontró. Con todas esas chicas alrededor, quién sabe lo que le podría haber pasado. Aun recuerdo cuando Walburga puso sus manos sobre él. Pobre criaturita, no tuvo oportunidad aunque debo decir que...  
Orión se quedó en silencio ante las miradas furiosas de Tom y Walburga.  
—De todas maneras, ¿qué vas a hacer con él?  
Tom miró a Evan, que parecía feliz jugando con su corbata. Si no hubiera sabido la verdad habría creído que Evan era un gatito de verdad.  
La próxima vez que estuviera en casa le preguntaría a Nagini cuanto tiempo Evan pasaba como gato. En uno de los libros de la biblioteca había leído sobre los peligros de la forma animaga. A veces la gente que se quedaba en esa forma demasiado tiempo y olvidaba cómo regresar a la normalidad.  
No podría arriesgarse a perder a su amante porque éste pasaba mucho tiempo como gato.  
—Supongo que tendremos que llevar a Beleza con nosotros hoy. Es muy peligroso para un gatito andar por sí solo. Más tarde lo llevaré a casa y hablaré con Evan para que no lo deje andar libre por ahí todo el tiempo.  
Tom sintió que varias personas lo miraron mientras andaban de tienda en tienda. Suponía que era porque ninguno de los estudiantes estaba acostumbrado a verlo caminar por allí con una mascota. La mayoría de ellos sabía que tenía a Ares, ya que la lechuza le entregaba el correo en las mañanas. Y aunque mucha gente había visto a Beleza antes eran sólo unos pocos que sabían a quién le pertenecía el gato.  
Se preguntó qué pensaría la gente si supieran sobre Nagini. Ni siquiera los Slytherin sabían sobre la serpiente. Había planeado que ella fuera una sorpresa cuando llevara a alguien a casa. Nagini tenía un sentido del humor que muchos no comprenderían. Dudaba mucho que encontraran divertido ser atacados por una serpiente que solo quería abrazarlos. Claro que nadie lo sabría pero así era más divertido.  
Había sido entretenido ver cómo Nagini atacaba a Evan, especialmente cuando no estaba prestando atención. No entendía como Evan había logrado mantener a la serpiente escondida en su habitación sin que él, Tom, se enterara. Suponía que era porque Evan había puesto protecciones alrededor de la habitación que hacían que no pudiera oír nada de lo que sucedía dentro de esas cuatro paredes.  
Evan estaba sentado seguro sobe su hombro y miraba con calma a la multitud. Tom encontró que le gustaba la sensación de estar con Evan todo el tiempo. De esa forma siempre podía estar poniente de él. Así podía mantener a su amante fuera de problemas.  
Abraxas seguía echándole miradas y Tom sabia que el heredero Malfoy se preguntaba por qué Evan estaba en sus forma animaga. Tom suponía que su amante tenía una buena razón para ello. Claro está, a veces Evan hacia cosas sin razón.  
Sintiendo que lo observaban Tom entró a una tienda de mascotas después de separase de los demás Slytherin. Normalmente no lo dejarían solo en Hogsmeade pero Tom era el mejor de su clase y podía defenderse en caso de que algo sucediera. Además, sabían que preferiría pasar su tiempo en otras cosas que en una tienda de mascotas cuando había tanto que podía hacer.  
—Cuando lleguemos a casa vas decirme por qué llegaste como Beleza.  
Tom tomó como aceptación el lamido en su mano.  
—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?  
Mientras Tom había estado prestándole atención a Evan, el encargado de la tienda había notado su llegada. Al ocurrírsele una idea Tom le dio su sonrisa más encantadora.  
—Sí, tengo problemas con mi gatito. Se ha escapado de casa varias veces y me gustaría algo que pueda ayudarme a rastrearlo.  
—Creo que tengo justo lo que necesita.  
El escalofrió en el cuerpo de Evan le dijo a Tom que a su amante no le había gustado el tono del encargado de la tienda. Tom siguió al mago a través de la tienda hasta que llegaron donde estaba lo que buscaban.  
H&T  
Harry dejó de ronronear al notar a qué tipo de tienda habían entrado. Y ahora que iban camino a casa su ánimo no había mejorado. Incluso estaba peor debido a la brillante campanita y el lazo verde Slytherin alrededor de su cuello.  
Tom parecía no notar las miradas de enojo dirigidas a él o quizás no le importaba. Harry encontró difícil odiar al chico cuando sus dedos encontraban todos los lugares correctos. Ser tan bueno para rascar debería ser un crimen.  
Un zumbido bajo le dijo que había pasado las protecciones rodeando su hogar. Antes de que Tom tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Harry saltó y aterrizó seguro en el suelo enfrente de él. Maullando, Harry se giró y lo miró. Ojala Tom captara la idea y le removiera la cinta.  
Desafortunadamente Tom pareció no captar el mensaje. El Slytherin lo miró con una sonrisa que hizo que a Harry se le doblaran las rodillas.  
—Puedes regresar a tu forma ahora, Evan. Ahora estamos dentro de las protecciones, así que nadie podrá vernos. Eso si es que de verdad eres tan bueno como dices.  
Volver a su forma humana le tomó unos segundos. Tom había recién terminado de hablar cuando Harry estuvo parado frente a él con ambas manos a sus costados y la cinta con la campana alrededor de su cuello.  
—Siempre hago mi trabajo a la perfección.  
El reclamo de Harry fue interrumpido antes de que empezara cuando Tom voló a sus brazos. Fue noqueado y cayó de espaldas en el suelo con Tom encima de él.  
—¿Tienes idea de lo sexy que te ves ahora?— susurro en su oído y Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse. Ya estaba medio excitado y sabía que Tom estaba igual.  
Manos recorrieron piel mientras se sacaban la ropa mutuamente. Sólo les tomo unos minutos quedar desnudos al igual que el día que nacieron, pero Harry sintió que tardaron una eternidad.  
Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habían estado juntos de esa manera, así que cuando Tom le introdujo un dedo, Harry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.  
Tom notó su expresión y se detuvo.  
—¿Que sucede? ¿Te lastimé? Quizás deberíamos parar y...  
Un dedo en sus labios impidió a Tom hablar algo más.  
—Sigue, Tom— fue todo lo que Harry necesitó decir para que su amante siguiera sus órdenes. Un segundo dedo siguió y Harry pronto tuvo tres enterrados profundamente dentro de él. Cada vez que Tom tocaba la bola de nervios dentro de él Harry prácticamente se derretía de felicidad.  
Demasiado pronto Tom removió sus dedos y Harry gimió con molestia.  
—Tranquilo. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.  
Harry bufó y abrió los ojos, inseguro de cuándo los había cerrado.  
—Lamento decirlo, pero ninguno de los dos es inmortal y tú debes regresar a la escuela.  
—Malo.  
—Alguien debe asegurarse de que esa cabeza tuya no se hinche demasiado. Tienes a tus seguidores en la escuela para que te adoren. Yo estoy aquí para recordarte que debes tener ambos pies en la tierra.  
Tom se posiciono entre sus piernas y lentamente se metió dentro de él. Harry hizo una mueca y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas debido al dolor.  
—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que hicimos esto— dijo Tom y empujo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de él—. Sólo avísame cuando quieres que comience a moverme.  
Después de acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener a Tom dentro, Harry se removió para que Tom comenzara a moverse. El chico cumplió su deseo y comenzó a salir de él para luego meterse de golpe.  
Harry dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando Tom le dio de lleno a su próstata y vio estrellas. Tom se corrió no poco después y se dejo caer sobre él, jadeando como si hubiera corrido una gran carrera.  
Harry no supo cuanto tiempo yacieron así. Pero pronto el frio bajo él comenzó a filtrase en su cuerpo y sintió piedritas enterrarse en su espalda. Tom aun estaba dentro suyo y Harry podía sentir el semen salir de él.  
—No podemos quedarnos así, Tom.  
Su amante asintió pero no levantó su cara y Harry suspiró.  
—No sé tú, pero yo estoy comenzando a congelarme y no deseo pescar un resfriado.  
Cuando Tom no se movió Harry maldijo. De verdad se estaba congelando y sus pulmones comenzaron a doler. Era una señal clara de que otro de sus ataques estaba en camino. Tom no podía ver que tuviera uno.  
Harry empujo a Tom para que se moviera mientras trataba de controlar su tos. Necesitaba entrar donde podía esconderse de su vista.  
—Evan, ¿sucede algo? No te ves muy bien.  
Tom se sostuvo con sus brazos y lo miró. Harry tenía las manos en la boca y negó con la cabeza. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad. Sintió sudor empapar su frente por tratar de contener la tos.  
Tom se movió para darle espacio y Harry se puso de lado. Sabiendo que ya no podría entrar Harry simplemente se hizo un ovillo y dejo de contenerse.  
A través del fuego en sus pulmones sintió una mano fría y calmante frotándole los hombros en círculos. Creyó que Tom estaba diciendo algo pero no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para oír las palabras. Sólo podía esperar que el ataque terminara.  
Mantenía la mano sobre su boca; ya sintiendo algo húmedo y caliente cada vez que tosía. Sentía como si sus pulmones estuvieran encogiéndose pero aun así no podía meter suficiente aire en ellos.  
Cuando el ataque terminó, Harry no se movió, aunque estaba helado hasta los huesos. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y respiró profundamente a través de su nariz. Su cuerpo temblaba por el ataque y por el frío.  
—¿Evan, estas bien? Dime que es una de tus bromas. Abre tus ojos y mírame, por favor, Evan.  
La voz de Tom sonaba desesperada y Harry no podía recordar haber oído a Tom rogar por algo. No era algo que haría un Slytherin.  
—Quiero dormir.  
Sabía que era algo estúpido de decir, pero ahora estaba muy cansado para pensar bien. Aun así, la voz de Tom no le dejaba tener la paz que quería. Ya que no tenía permitido dormir decidió abrir los ojos.  
Al principio todo estaba borroso y sy mano libre comenzó a buscar sus anteojos. Necesitaba ver qué sucedía. Luego recordó que ya no necesitaba sus anteojos. Parpadeó varias veces y finalmente sus alrededores entraron en foco.  
—¿Evan, estás conmigo?  
Limpiándose la boca de sangre Harry asintió sin dejar de mirar a Tom.  
—Estoy bien.  
No necesitaba mirar a Tom para saber que el chico no creía en sus palabras.  
—Eso es mierda y lo sabes. Entraremos y luego me contaras que hay de malo contigo.  
Antes de que Harry pudiera protestar Tom ya lo había tomado en sus brazos y estaba marchando hacia la casa. Aunque ambos estaban desnudos Tom se sentía cálido y Harry se acurrucó contra su cuerpo para sentir su calor. Hasta ahora no había notado cuánto temblaba.  
Cuando entraron a la casa encontraron a Hubert esperándolos.  
T&H  
Tom ignoró al fantasma mientras acarreaba a Evan hasta su habitación. No le importaba si estaba siendo grosero, en estos momentos tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse.  
Puso a Evan en la cama y se aseguró de que su amante estuviera bajo las mantas antes de dejar la habitación sin decir una palabra. Se dirigió al baño donde sabía que Evan mantenía las pociones. Al principio Evan había estado en contra de tener pociones pero Tom le había dicho que, o tenia pociones en la casa o lo llevaría a donde un sanador cada vez que hubiera algo malo.  
Mirando entre los frascos Tom tomó los que necesitaba después de tomar uno él mismo para recuperar el calor en su cuerpo. Aunque no estaba tan frío como Evan, Tom pensó que podría encargarse mejor del otro si no estaba enfermo.  
Tom se detuvo fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Evan y miró adentro. Para su sorpresa Evan aun estaba en la cama. Tom había creído que tendría que amarrar al mago a la cama para que se quedara allí. Eso, si no otra cosa, le dijo lo mal que se sentía.  
—No es la primera vez que su pareja está enfermo, amo— le siseó Nagini en voz muy baja para que Evan no pudiera escuchar.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?  
Tom quería saber la verdad. No podía creer que Evan había sido capaz de mantenerlo en secreto.  
—Desde que me trajeron aquí. El fantasma dice que ha sucedido desde hace más tiempo pero no sabe cuánto. La gente que no está viva tiene una forma diferente de sentir cómo pasa el tiempo.  
Cerró los ojos sintiéndose repentinamente sin energía. Por medio año, probablemente más, Evan había mantenido ese secreto.  
—Gracias, Nagini, parece que tendré que tener una buena conversación con mi querida pareja para que se cuide mucho mejor.  
Asegurándose de tener todas las pociones que necesitaba, Tom entró a la habitación y caminó hacia la cama. Al escucharlo acercarse Evan lo miro con ojos muy cansados. Tom decidió que no le gustaba la piel pálida de Evan y el cuerpo tan delgado. Parecía que en realidad tendría que conversar con su amante sobre su cuidado personal.  
—Bebe esto.  
Tom sostuvo el frasco contra los labios de Evan para que no pudiera rehusarse. Conocía muy bien a su amante para saber que pondría una pelea.  
Al menos eso pensó pero Evan simplemente abrió la boca y bebió la poción sin quejas. Tom lo hizo beber cuatro más antes de quedar satisfecho con el color en las mejillas.  
Cuando el último frasco estuvo vacío Tom lo dejó a un lado y se sentó junto a Evan en la cama. Sin palabras se movió hasta que Evan estuvo sentado en su regazo con su espalda contra su pecho.  
—Ahora me dirás lo que te sucedió en el jardín—. Sintió el cuerpo de Evan ponerse tenso y Tom lo envolvió entre sus brazos para evitar que el mago huyera—. Nadie se marchara de aquí hasta saber que sucede contigo.  
—Tendrás que volver a Hogwarts en algún momento.  
Tom miró por la ventana. El sol ya estaba en bajada. Normalmente a esa hora ya estaría de vuelta en la escuela.  
—Estoy seguro de que me disculparan cuando sepan la razón por la que llegué tarde.  
Evan trató de alejarse de él y en respuesta Tom lo aferró con más fuerza.  
—No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto contigo.  
—Me importa porque somos familia y las familias se cuidan mutuamente. Compartimos nuestros secretos y problemas para no tener que lidiar con ellos por nuestra cuenta.  
No pudo evitar que su voz gruñera pero a Tom no le importó. Tenía que asegurarse de que Evan comprendiera.  
—Hay cosas de las que uno deber encargarse solo.  
Tom suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Evan.  
—A veces eres demasiado cabeza dura.  
—Y a veces tú eres demasiado dominante— respondió Evan.  
—Quizás, pero ahora no estamos hablando sobre mí. Necesito que me digas tus síntomas y cuánto tiempo has estado así para saber qué decirle a los sanadores.  
Evan se sentó derecho y quitó la mano de su boca.  
—No hay necesidad de que te diga nada porque no llamaras a ningún sanador.  
Tom no escuchó lo que Evan decía, en vez de eso le miraba la mano.  
—¿De dónde salió esa sangre?— preguntó y sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Evan y los entrecerró.  
Pequeñas gotas de sangre estaban en sus labios y la piel alrededor de su boca. Lucía como uno de eso vampiros de lo que habían estudiando en DCAO. Claro que no habían visto a un vampiro de verdad porque el profesor pensaba que eran bestias muy peligrosas que debían ser eliminadas lo más pronto posible.  
Tom sentó a Evan en la cama y se puso de pie, todo eso sin soltar la mano del mago. Hacía tiempo que había querido encargarse de su amante pero nunca había pensado qué hacer en una situación como esa. Una cosa sí sabía, probaría que podía cuidar a Evan.  
—Suficiente. Voy a buscar a un sanador.  
—Lo siento Tom, pero no voy a permitir que hagas eso. Una vez más, lo siento, pero no recordaras nada de esto. Obliviate.  
H&T  
La culpa lo envolvió al ver la mirada nublada en los ojos de Tom. Sentía como si no fuera mejor que Lockhart, pero al menos tenía mejores razones que él para hacer eso. Si Tom sabía que algo estaba mal con él no dejaría de preocuparse.  
—Gracias por traerme adentro, Tom, aunque de verdad no creo que fuera necesario.  
Harry lanzó un hechizo de ilusión sobre los frascos para que Tom no los viera.  
La mirada confundida desapareció del rostro de Tom y Harry respiró aliviado. Al menos no lucia como Lockhart cuando la varita de Ron había funcionando mal y había terminado lanzándose un obliviate él mismo.  
—Que puedo decir; al menos me encargo de ti.  
—Entonces, por favor, permíteme encargarme de ti.  
Con un hechizo sin varita Tom una vez más se encontró vestido con su uniforme de Hogwarts y Harry también estuvo en sus ropas. Estaban limpios y no parecían que hubieran estado tirados en el suelo. Toda esa magia sin varita después de uno de sus ataques lo hizo sentir mareado y sin energía.  
—¿No deberías marcharte? No sería bueno que llegaras tarde y perdieras puntos. Después de todo Slytherin está en primer lugar, y sería una lástima que lo perdiera.  
Jamás habría creído que estaría animando a Slytherin, pero eso sólo probaba que las cosas cambiaban, al igual que la gente.  
—Sí, probablemente tienes razón. Y si dejo a los demás mucho tiempo solos probablemente harán algo estúpido, como comenzar una pelea con algunos de los Gryffindor.  
Harry asintió y se apoyó contra la almohada.  
—Eso suena como una buena idea. Espero que no te moleste que no te acompañe a la puerta, terminé muy tarde de trabajar anoche y no dormí mucho.  
—Debes cuidarte mejor, Evan.  
Harry asintió y cerró los ojos. Sintió que Tom lo besaba en la frente y pasó una mano por su cabello.  
—Te amo.  
Sólo cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta principal Harry abrió los ojos. Puso una mano en la campanita que aún tenía alrededor de su cuello.  
—Es lo mejor para todos. No puedo permitir que Tom sepa que algo anda mal.  
Miró a Ares que lo observaba en silencio.  
—¿Entonces porque siento que soy tan malo como Dumbledore?—. Acurrucándose, Harry continúo mirando a la lechuza negra—. Si empeoro se lo diré. Ahora no hay nada de qué preocuparse. No es nada demasiado serio y probablemente mejorará solo.  
Sintiendo algo de alivio al pensar eso y se durmió. Se aseguraría de decirle a Tom algún día. Sólo esperaba que Tom lo perdonara.


	46. Capítulo XLVI

Algo andaba mal.  
Aun no estaba seguro de lo que era pero Tom tenía la fuerte sensación de que algo andaba mal.  
La sensación lo acosaba desde que había regresado de su visitar a Evan y sin importar lo que hacia la sensación no lo dejaba. Había estado brusco e irritable y las ganas de maldecir a alguien crecían cada vez más.  
Sus seguidores parecían sentir su ánimo oscuro y trataban de evitarlo lo más posible sin hacerlo obvio para que nadie fuera de Slytherin lo notara. Tom también trataba de evitarlos y pasaba más tiempo en la Cámara de los Secretos de lo que era seguro. Era un milagro que no lo hubieran atrapado.  
No ayudaba que el profesor Dumbledore observara cada uno de sus movimientos. Tom no entendía aun por qué el subdirector no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Suponía que tenía algo que ver con Grindelwald. Aun no olvidaba que el profesor le había dicho sobre su familia pero no podía ver como eso calzaba en el rompecabezas.  
Tom estaba sentado en el Gran Comedor, desayunando. Alrededor, los demás Slytherin hablaban en voz baja entre ellos. Las demás Casas, especialmente los Gryffindor, eran bulliciosos y Tom podía oírlos a través del Gran Comedor.  
Ninguno de los profesores hacia nada sobre el ruido. Conversaban a través del bullicio o comían en silencio. Parecía que no querían molestarse con los estudiantes tan temprano.  
Tom se concentró en mantequillar su pan mientras ignoraba los ojos que estaban posados en él. Ya sabía quién era, así que no quería perder energía mirando alrededor para encontrar al culpable. El Profesor Dumbledore podía ahogarse con sus malditos caramelos de limón por todo lo que le importaba.  
Sólo cuando oyó el sonido característico de alas de las lechuzas levantó la mirada de su desayuno.  
No le tomo mucho encontrar a Ares entre las otras lechuzas y no pudo evitar sonreír. Una carta de Evan siempre le mejoraba el ánimo, aunque su amante hubiera hecho algo estúpido o escribiera cartas contándole absolutamente nada.  
El pensar en Evan hizo que Tom frunciera el ceño. Una vez más tuvo la sensación de que había olvidado algo importante. No sabía lo que era pero tenía esa sensación cada vez que pensaba en Evan.  
Ares aterrizó entre el pan y el jugo de calabaza. La lechuza fulminó con la mirada a la gente a su alrededor antes de girar su cabeza hacia él, ululó de una manera que no podía ser llamada amistosa. Sólo Tom llamaría amistosa a la lechuza, incluso Evan parecía dudar antes de acercarse a ella.  
Tom tomó el sobre y le dio a la lechuza un trozo de tocino. Ares no daba nada sin algo en retorno. Sabiendo que los demás miraban al profesor Dumbledore esperando ver una nueva broma, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.  
Quien había escrito la carta no era Evan.  
Sr. Ryddle.  
Creo que no es necesario que le diga mi nombre. Si los rumores sobre su inteligencia son correctos habrá figurado mi nombre antes del final de la carta.  
Creo que eso es suficiente con las formalidades. Quiero algo de usted, y lo que quiero lo consigo. Otros han tratado de detenerme pero desaparecen antes de poder hacer daño verdadero. ¿Así que qué puede hacer un simple escolar como usted? Nada de nada.  
¿Quizás es tiempo de que le informe lo que quiero?  
Evan James.  
La mayoría de las personas creen que ese hombre no es nada más que su tutor pero yo tengo pruebas de lo contrario. ¿Qué creen que dirán las personas cuando sepan qué tipo de relación comparten? Una cosa es segura: usted volverá al orfanato antes de que pueda decirlumos. Y no crea que no revelaré la información que tengo a las personas adecuadas.  
Así que acepte el hecho de que esta frente a su superior y aléjese de Evan James. De esa manera quizá les permitiré seguir en contacto cuando él esté a mi lado.  
Tiene una lechuza bastante leal. Tuve que ponerla bajo Imperius para asegurarme de que entregara esta carta. La maldición se levantará sola una vez que haya cumplido con la entrega.  
Le daré tres días y luego me veré forzado a tomar acción.  
S.O. G.G.  
Tom miró la carta sin expresión. Sólo años de entrenamiento impidieron que sus manos temblaran. Consciente de que estaba siendo observado, dobló la carta y la puso en su bolsillo en lugar de seguir con su deseo. Podría usar Incendio en la carta después, cuando estuviera seguro de que nadie podría notar su reacción.  
Una cosa tenía segura: no dejaría a Evan. Si Grindelwald quería a su amante, él estaba listo para pelear. Pronto vería si el señor oscuro de verdad era tan grandioso como todos decían.  
Miró hacia donde estaba sentado el profesor Dumbledore. ¿Acaso el profesor de Transfiguración sabía que Grindelwald no era tan fiel como creía? Aunque le encantaría la satisfacción de decirle la verdad al viejo, no lo haría. Algo le decía que el subdirector no reaccionaria bien ante la noticia. Y seria Evan quien pagaría las consecuencias.  
—¿Que escribió el Sr. James si puedo preguntar, mi lord?  
—Sólo información sobre lo último que ha hecho y que espera que podamos vernos pronto. Tendré que escribirle más tarde para darle la fecha de la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Al parecer no tuvo tiempo de incluir ninguna broma.  
Hubieron fuertes suspiros alrededor de la mesa. Las bromas de Evan hacia el profesor Dumbledore eran algo que todos esperaban con ansias. Solo los Gryffindor parecían no tener miembros que se rieran a expensas del hombre. Por suerte no sabían quién era el culpable. Aunque eso no les impedía tratar de vengarse de los Slytherin. Y hasta ahora no habían tendido éxito.  
Tom ya tenía planeada la carta que le mandaría a Evan.  
H&T  
Cuando Harry despertó encontró un ave extraña observándolo desde los pies de su cama. La carta que traía con ella no era de Tom ya que sabía que el Slytherin sólo usaría a Ares. Aunque era probable que Ares no permitiría que el chico usara otra ave. Los de Gringotts siempre lo contactaban por flú. Y ya que no era una lechuza no provenía de ninguna otra persona de Hogwarts.  
El ave le recordó cuando Sirius le había enviado un regalo justo antes de su cuarto año. El único que se le ocurría que podía usar un ave así era Mortimus, y ya que había visto al lord Malfoy justo un día antes, dudaba que fuera de él.  
Quien había enviado al pájaro había enviado una carta y un pequeño paquete. Harry observó el ave, inseguro de qué hacer. Se veía cansada como si hubiera recorrido una gran distancia, y le hizo preguntarse de dónde provenía.  
—Eres una belleza, pero estoy seguro de que eso lo oyes todo el tiempo, ¿no es así? Estoy seguro de que tu dueño es una persona con mucha suerte por tenerte.  
Harry no estaba seguro si lo estaba imaginando, pero al parecer el ave entendía todo lo que le decía. Por otro lado, la mayoría de los animales en el mundo mágico eran mucho más inteligentes que aquellos del mundo muggle. Hedwig, Ares y Nagini eran perfectos ejemplos de eso.  
—Eso parece pesado, así que déjame tomarlo. Seguramente Ares no se molestará por compartir su comida y agua contigo. No está aquí en estos momentos así que no creo que haya problema.  
El ave esperó hasta que fuera liberada de su carga para dirigirse a comer y beber antes de volar de nuevo. Harry estaba v contento de que Ares no estuviera en casa en esos momentos. Sin importar lo que había dicho, en realidad dudaba que Ares voluntariamente compartiera nada con otra ave.  
Harry miró la carta en sus manos. Aunque su primer trabajo era antes del almuerzo tenía bastante tiempo para leerla. No era como si tuviera algo mejor qué hacer.  
Querido Evan.  
Estoy seguro de que recuerdas nuestra última conversación. Sé que yo lo hago. Te prometí que te daría tiempo para que pensaras en mi oferta y es tiempo de que me des tu respuesta. Ambos sabemos cuál será, así que esta carta es sólo por razones formales. A mi lado vivirás como un rey, pero serás mi reina. Ambos somos poderosos así que debemos estar juntos.  
Como mi consorte ya no tendrás que trabajar como un humilde hacedor de protecciones. Todo lo que deseo de ti es que calientes mi cama y estés listo para mí cada vez que lo desee.  
Debes sentirte honrado de que un gran lord como yo haya decidido tomarte bajo mi amparo así que envía tu respuesta lo más pronto posible.  
Gellert Grindelwald.  
Harry se quedo mirando la carta.  
—increíble—. Arrojó lejos la carta y le lanzó un Incendio—. En realidad me pregunto qué ve Dumbledore en ese hombre, honrado, mi trasero. Ese… esa cosa no atrae a nadie ni a la fuerza. Y hace parecer como si crear protecciones fuera un juego de niños. En caso de que no lo haya notado yo vivo de eso y bien. Y si estuviera aquí lo mataría con mis propias manos, no necesitaría magia para eso.  
Miro las cenizas que quedaron de la carta.  
—¿Calentar su cama y estar listo cuando él lo desee? Por supuesto que no. Me hace sonar como un juguete sexual o como una especie de puta. Si alguna vez lo vuelvo a ver me aseguraré de decirle un par de cosas. Nunca sabrá qué lo atacó cuando termine con él.  
Saltó de su cama y aterrizó de pie, se puso una túnica. Tenía que alistarse para ir a la mansión Potter. Después de terminar de vestirse miró al ave que había reposado mientras se alistaba.  
—Ve de vuelta con tu amo y dile que no. Y si se acerca alguna vez a mí veremos lo que un sencillo hacedor de protecciones puede hacerle a un llamado señor oscuro.  
Cuando el ave no se movió Harry le lanzó un leve hechizo punzante. Normalmente no reaccionaría mal en contra del ave por traer malas noticias, pero esta vez haría una excepción.  
El ave chilló y salió volando por la ventana. Era tan grande que apenas cabía. Harry esperó a que saliera completamente antes de cerrar la ventana con pestillo. Luego activó protecciones que le impedirían a cualquier ave que no fuera Ares llegar a la casa.  
—Veamos que tiene que decir ante esa respuesta.  
Harry terminó sus preparativos. Necesitaba algo que hacer para que sus pensamientos se alejaran de la carta. La rabia lo haría cometer errores y no podía arriesgarse a hacer nada estúpido enfrente de sus abuelos, aunque ellos no supieran que estaban relacionados.  
Lanzo polvo flú a las llamas y murmuró "mansión Potter." Entró a la chimenea con el fuego ahora verde.  
Tosiendo como si no hubiera mañana Harry salió a tropezones de la chimenea.  
—Algún día recordaré que no debo respirar mientras uso el flú.  
Una risa profunda sonó en algún lado a su derecha y él se giró hacia el sonido.  
Un hombre, mucho más alto que él, estaba parado al pie de las escaleras y lo miraba de manera perpleja. Aunque sólo había visto fotografías del hombre en El Profeta, Harry reconoció a Charlus Potter, el hombre que un día sería su abuelo.  
Charlus Potter tenía el mismo cabello alborotado Potter, pero el suyo era castaño en lugar de negro. Y tenía los ojos de color avellana al igual que los que tendría James Potter. Lord Potter estaba vestido en una sencilla túnica, tan distinta a las túnicas formales que su esposa solía usar cada vez que se encontraba con Harry.  
—Lord Potter es un honor conocerlo, he oído mucho sobre usted.  
Se sentía extraño hablarle de esa manera a su abuelo. Pero el hombre no sabía que eran familia así que era necesario. Para su sorpresa el jefe de la familia Potter resopló.  
—Si la información la consiguió de mi llamada esposa probablemente no es correcta. Ella siempre me hace lucir como un demonio frente a las personas.  
Harry parpadeó sorprendido. Cuando había conocido a su abuela por primera vez había aprendido que la relación entre sus abuelo no era de las mejores. Ahora que veía que la animosidad provenía de ambas partes estaba aun más confundido. De Sirius y Remus había aprendido sobre lo preocupados que había sido sus abuelos. Incluso habían recibido a Sirius cuando había decidido huir de casa.  
—Claro, Lady Potter me ha dicho algunas cosas, pero mayormente he conocido de usted por otros medios. Me gusta conocer con qué tipo de personas estoy lidiando. Y creo que lo que aprendí es bastante interesante. Sé que muy pocas personas saben que donó una buena cantidad de galeones a San Mungo el mes pasado.  
Para su sorpresa lord Potter se sonrojó como un niño de escuela que hubiera sido pillado en medio de una broma.  
—No creí que alguien se enteraría.  
—Tengo mis formas.  
Claro que fue Ragnok quien le había dicho. Nada sucedía con dinero sin que los goblins se enteraran. Y Ragnok se lo había dicho para tratar de convencerlo de que fuera a ver a un sanador. No había resultado de la manera que quería el goblin y Harry salió de la oficina con nuevo conocimiento sobre su familia.  
—Puedo ver que usted no es… ¿cómo fue que mi esposa dijo? Ah, ya recuerdo, "Un mocoso sin idea de cómo lidiar con los mejores sangrepura ".  
Harry comenzó a preguntarse si acaso Sirius y Remus habían recordado las cosas mal. No había forma en que esos dos fueran una adorable pareja que recibían chicos sin hogar en su familia.  
—Ahora que hemos tenido el gusto de habernos conocido supongo que podemos comenzar con el trabajo. Oí que la familia Malfoy consiguió sus protecciones y me preguntaba si podría hacerme algo similar, pero mejor que las de ellos.  
Harry siguió a su abuelo por la mansión Potter mientras escuchaba al hombre sobre el tipo de ideas que tenia y le daba sugerencias.  
H&T  
Cuando Harry regresó a casa del trabajo encontró a Ares esperándolo con una carta para él. Sabiendo que no era bueno ignorar a la lechuza se dirigió hacia la lechuza.  
Al acercarse al ave Harry se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente con el animal. Ares parecía estar confundido y su mirada no tenía la fuerza que poseía normalmente.  
Con cuidado paso sus dedos por el plumaje de la lechuza y por primera vez Ares se dejó acariciar. Normalmente la lechuza lo mordería si trataba algo así. Se veía como la mascota de Tom y a nadie tenía permitido tocarla. La única razón por la que Harry tenía permitido tocarla mínimamente era para poder enviar cartas a Tom.  
—Pobrecito, ¿qué te sucedió? Si no te conociera tan bien habría creído que te peleaste con otra lechuza. Pero ya que tú eres más grande que todas ellas y siempre las asustas creo que ese no es el caso.  
Tomando la carta Harry miró con preocupación a Ares. Quizás Tom tenía alguna explicación sobre lo que le había sucedido al ave.  
Evan  
Te voy a solicitar la posibilidad de poner protecciones en algo vivo. Creo que ya habrás notado que algo no está bien con Ares. Ya que no estoy seguro de que la carta te llegue sin que alguien la revise no puedo darte nombres.  
Pero quién uso una imperdonable en Ares es alguien que ambos conocemos pero solo tú has visto en persona. Parece que su interés en ti es más grande de lo que creímos. Significa que de ahora en adelante debes tener cuidado al dejar la casa. Cuando termines las protecciones en Ares quizás podrías tratar algunas en tu persona.  
Fui contactado por tu admirador. Parece que él sabe sobre nuestra conexión. Amenaza con hacerlo de conocimiento público y clama tener pruebas suficientes para hacerlo.  
Así que sólo deberías dejar la casa cuando sea necesario. Si necesitas algo de mí manda a Beleza. Estoy seguro que podré comprender lo que quiera decirme.  
Hasta que sea seguro nuevamente sugiero que mantengamos nuestro contacto al mínimo.  
Siempre tuyo  
Tom Ryddle.  
Harry se dejó caer en una silla con la carta aún en su mano. Los pensamientos daban vuelta en su cabeza con tanta rapidez que comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Se preguntó si debía tomar una poción para el dolor, pero decidió que era mejor que no lo hiciera. En esos momentos no estaba seguro de que sus piernas soportaran su peso.  
Mientras estaba sentado en la silla, Harry trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Era lo único que podía hacer para mantener el pánico bajo control por el momento.  
Grindelwald había logrado utilizar a Ares para que le enviara una carta a Tom, lo que significaba que tenía que buscar alguna manera de proteger a la lechuza para que algo así no volviera a suceder. Harry no estaba seguro de poder poner protecciones sobre un ser vivo. Por lo que sabía nunca se había hecho antes. Por lo menos no con éxito. Tendría que investigar antes de ver si era posible o no.  
Además Grindelwald sabía sobre su relación con Tom pese a su intentos de mantenerla oculta. Harry no tenía dudas sobre lo que sucedería si las personas se enteraban que había hecho el amor con su protegido. Perdería a Tom y probablemente no podría volver a trabajar como hacedor de protecciones. Y con los comentarios de las personas adecuadas de seguro terminaría en Azkaban antes que terminara el mes.  
Suspirando pasó una mano por su cabello. Sin importar como mirara la situación todo parecía empeorar con todo lo que pensaba. Tom había dicho que debían dejar de estar en contacto pero también había dicho que debía enviar a Beleza si algo sucedía. Eso significaba que Harry aún tenía maneras de ver a su amante sin que nadie se enterara.  
Lamentó el día en que había seguido a Dumbledore y a ese extraño al Callejón Knockturn. Si no lo hubiera hecho Grindelwald nunca habría sabido de su existencia y Harry podría estar viviendo en la paz y tranquilidad que siempre había deseado.  
¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar? Cuando recién había llegado Harry a este tiempo y se había dado cuenta que no tenia medio de volver era en todo lo que había pensado, vivir en paz y tranquilidad.  
Parecía que al destino le encantaba cagarle la vida.  
—Maldición.  
—¿Sucede algo malo, pareja de amo?  
Nagini había entrado a la sala sin que la viera o la oyera.  
—No sé de que hablas.  
—¿De verdad? El fantasma fue a buscarme después de que estuviste mirando a la nada por más de media hora y desde que yo llegue aquí no te has movido en más de veinte minutos.  
Harry parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Había estado casi una hora sin hacer nada más que estar sentado? Cambió de posición para que Nagini se acercara más y luego esperó a que la serpiente lo mirara.  
—Es solo que Tom me escribió una carta y algo que puso me tiene preocupado.  
—Debes ser menos bajo con tu respuesta si quieres ayuda.  
Harry sonrió ante las palabras de la serpiente.  
—A veces hay problemas que ni siquiera una serpiente puede resolver.  
—Es porque nunca me has pedido que haga el trabajo.  
H&T  
Harry fulminó con la mirada el papel que tenía en las manos. Había estado tratando de averiguar sobre poner protecciones en seres vivos. Su investigación mostraba que era algo que nadie había logrado hacer…, aún. Todavía no estaba seguro de que fuera posible en el futuro o quién había salido con la idea.  
Los resultados de sus experimentos habían sido menos que satisfactorios. Hasta ahora no había podido hacer ninguna protección que pudiera seguir al animal cuando se movía. La protección se quedaba donde había estado el animal o simplemente impedía que el animal se moviera. Nada de eso era lo que necesitaba.  
Fiel a sus palabras, Nagini trató de ayudarlo. Al menos ella creía que lo ayudaba. Su versión de ayudar significaba opinar en cada cosa que hacía, aunque él trataba de ignorarla. Mayormente sólo trataba de comerse a los animales que traía para experimentar.  
No podía experimentar con Ares o Nagini, y no estaría seguro de que las protecciones funcionarían en animales si las probaba en él mismo. Además, dudaba que Tom le permitirá hacerlo si el Slytherin se enteraba que se había estado usando a sí mismo para experimentar.  
Así que se encontró comprando ratones en el Callejón Diagon.  
Harry gruñó molesto. Se rehusaba a dejar salir a Ares mientras no pudiera asegurar la protección del ave. Aunque la lechuza no era Hedwig, Harry había llegado a apreciarla. Más o menos.  
El saber sobre el peligro en el que se encontraban él y Tom no ayudaba a su mal humor. Harry sabía que había razones por las que Grindelwald era un señor oscuro. Tenía que ser poderoso o si no ya lo habrían detenido hace años.  
A él el mundo mágico le parecía más bien patético. Eran incapaces de ayudarse a si mismos esperando que viniera alguien a ayudarlos. Mientras tanto gente moría o perdía a sus seres queridos. Todo porque no podían crecer lo suficiente para tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.  
Esta vez Harry no haría nada para salvarles el trasero. No era su deber pelear en esa guerra. No podía ir en busca del peligro. Ya había aprendido su lección. Había sido necesaria la pérdida de Sirius para que se diera cuenta de que no era su papel el jugar al héroe, con profecía o sin ella.  
Pero eso no significaba que no pelearía con Grindelwald si el mago se le presentaba. Era un peligro para Tom y para él, y Harry se aseguraría que no sufrieran ningún daño.  
Sintiendo el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza se levantó de la silla. No veía razón de sentarse y hacer nada. Con un hechizo encerró al ratón en su jaula para que no desapareciera. Varias veces había regresado de dar un paseo y el ratón había desaparecido. Y desde que había comenzado a encerrar al ratón en una jaula Nagini había estado de un humor extraño.  
Vistiéndose cálidamente y encontrando su saeta de fuego, Harry se dirigió afuera. Había escobas en ese tiempo pero ninguna se acercaba a la calidad de la suya.  
Subió a su escoba. Despegó como una flecha. Subiendo se dejó caer y se elevó a último minuto antes de chocar con el piso. Estaba feliz de que Tom no estuviera ahí para verlo. El Slytherin de seguro sufriría un ataque al corazón al ver algunas de las acrobacias que realizaba.  
Aún lamentaba haberle lanzado ese obliviate a Tom pero Harry sabía que había sido necesario. Con Grindelwald alrededor no podía permitirse ver a un sanador. De una manera u otra Grindelwald se enteraría. Y cuando se enterara el señor oscuro usaría la información para su beneficio.  
Iría a ver a un sanador cuando no hubiera peligro. Estaba seguro de estar bien hasta ese momento.  
Mientras estaba tan alto en el aire encontró que le costaba respirar y detuvo su escoba. Arriba tenía una clara vista de sus alrededores. La altura no le molestaba. Si ese hubiera sido el caso jamás habría sido un buen buscador.  
Desde ahí todo parecía pequeño e inofensivo. No había nada que no pudiera hacer. Todas sus preocupaciones parecían desaparecer cuando estaba arriba aunque Harry sabía muy bien que todo volvería una vez que aterrizara. No se preocupaba cuando estaba en el aire ni porque alguien tratara de ubicarlo. Un hechizo en la chimenea le avisaría si alguien lo contactaba y las protecciones lo protegerían contra enemigos.  
Aunque no quería nada más que quedarse en el aire para siempre, Harry sabía que no podía hacerlo. Tenía a Tom y dudaba que el chico lo perdonara si lo abandonaba. El Slytherin había puesto una coraza alrededor de su corazón para protegerlo del daño. Pero él había pasado esa coraza y Tom jamás lo dejaría ir.  
Más de una vez Harry había pensado en decirle la verdad. Cada vez que eso sucedía se convencía de no hacerlo. No sólo la verdad lo hacía lucir como un loco, además estaba seguro de que Tom no aceptaría bien saber que le habían mentido por tanto tiempo. Una sensación le decía que no sería algo agradable que Tom se enterara.  
Aunque se sentía mal por todo el asunto era lo mejor para ellos. Prefería mentir que perder a Tom. El chico era como una parte de él.  
Tiritando, Harry bajó una vez más. Inseguro en qué hacer decidió preparar otra broma para Dumbledore. Harry soñaba en el día que el profesor de Transfiguración tuviera suficiente y renunciara. Aunque el hombre era, aunque odiaba admitirlo, bueno en su trabajo, Harry aun quería que él se fuera. Dumbledore era un mago poderoso y Harry sabía muy bien que el hombre no tendría reparos en lastimar a alguien que se interpusiera en su camino. Sólo era cosa de tiempo en que cometiera un error y la gente abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta qué tipo de persona era.  
De mejor humor, Harry bajó de su escoba y entró a la casa. Por lo menos ahora tenía una idea de qué hacer con su tiempo.  
T&H  
En el momento en que Tom abrió la puerta del salón de Transfiguración supo que algo había sucedido.  
—¿Que es ese olor horrible?  
La voz de Abraxas estaba ahogada por la mano que cubría su boca y nariz. Varios estudiantes se habían reunido tras ellos pero Tom ni nadie de su grupo se movió.  
El salón olía a huevos podridos, sudor y a calzoncillos sucios. Tom también cubrió su boca y nariz con su mano esperando atenuar un poco el olor aunque eso no ayudó. Un gran pantano llenaba la habitación haciendo imposible que alguien entrara. Todas las cosas adentro parecían haber desaparecido o estaban escondidas bajo el pantano. Tom no entraría allí para averiguarlo.  
Tom no sabía cómo alguien había logrado poner un pantano completo en el salón. Pero tenía la fuerte sensación de saber quién estaba tras todo esto.  
—Algún día, mi lord, me gustaría saber como hace esto.  
Nadie dijo un nombre aunque todos sabían de quién hablaba Abraxas. Tom asintió pero no ofreció ninguna respuesta. A él también le gustaría saberlo. Hasta ahora no había podido conseguir una respuesta del hombre. Cada vez que le preguntaba, su amante hacia algo para distraerlo.  
Tom sabía que el joven tenía más medios además de Beleza para moverse alrededor sin ser visto. Pero mientras ni Evan o él se lastimaran le permitiría tener sus secretos. Por lo menos no preguntaría sobre ellos. Eso no significaba que no trataría de buscar la respuesta cundo tuviera tiempo.  
Aun tenía la sensación de haber olvidado algo cada vez que pensaba en Evan. Aún no comprendía qué significaba eso. Había pensado en preguntarle a Evan qué estaba mal pero decidió no hacerlo. Evan se preocuparía innecesariamente y no necesitaba más problemas con que lidiar.  
Además él podía lidiar con sus propios problemas. Era el heredero de Slytherin y aun así no había mucho que pudiera hacer.  
Tom salió de sus pensamientos al ver movimiento dentro del salón. Parecía que algún tipo de monstruo había llegado con el pantano y Tom se preguntaba qué estaba tramando Evan. Salió prácticamente de la nada, alto y cubierto de lodo y suciedad. Abrió su boca e hizo un extraño ruido.  
Todos los Slytherin levantaron sus varitas, listos para usarlas si era necesario. Los Gryffindor, pese a pertenecer a la casa valiente, dieron un paso atrás quedando escondidos por ellos. Un par se quedo en sus posiciones y levantaron también sus varitas, pero Tom los ignoró. Conocía a sus Slytherin y sabía que podía confiar en ellos para que cubrieran su espalda. Tanto como un Slytherin podía confiar en otro Slytherin.  
El llamado monstruo dejo de moverse cuando había algunos pies de distancia entre ellos. Quizás comprendía lo suficiente como para saber que las varitas en sus manos eran más peligrosas que simples palitos.  
Para su sorpresa el monstruo levantó una varita en su mano que apuntó hacia ellos.  
Él reconoció la varita y supo quién era el dueño. Sólo tenía dos explicaciones para esto. O el monstruo había emboscado al dueño y le había quitado la varita (si ese era el caso esperaba que se hubiera comido al dueño de la varita), o el monstruo era…  
—¡Profesor Dumbledore!, ¿qué le sucedió? ¿Está tratando de asustar a los estudiantes?  
Tom bajó su varita pero no la guardó, y se volvió para mirar al Director Dippet que había llegado.  
El monstruo, que era su profesor de Transfiguración, abrió la boca e hizo otro sonido extraño.  
—Director, ninguno de nosotros es capaz de comprender lo que dice el profesor y el salón esta inútil ahora.  
Se hicieron a un lado para que el Director se acercara a ver. El Director Dippet echó una sola ojeada a la habitación y suspiró.  
—Parece que no tendrán profesor hoy. Escriban un ensayo sobre la tarea de éste día y entréguenla en su próxima clase. Esperemos que su profesor este bien para enseñar en ese entonces.  
Ninguno de los Slytherin se demoró en seguir las órdenes del director y se alejaron rápidamente antes que los Gryffindor lo siguieran. Sin duda los leones estarían molestos por la broma. Y aunque los Slytherin eran inocentes, los otros querrían venganza.  
Entrando a la biblioteca para hacer rápido el ensayo, Tom sonrió de medio lado. Le escribiría a Evan y le contaría sobre sus reacciones a la broma.


	47. Capitulo XLVII

Querido Evan:  
Los TIMOS se aproximan y sólo ahora la gente parece comprender la importancia de haber prestado atención en clases. Es imposible ir a la biblioteca sin encontrar a medio mundo allí. Por culpa de los bulliciosos Gryffindor he comenzado a buscar otros lugares para poder leer. No permitiré que nada ni nadie me impida leer. Los TIMOS son de gran importancia para mi futuro.  
Debo felicitarte por tu última broma. Algunas personas han comenzado a preguntarme de dónde sacaste la idea de crear un pantano y cómo lo lograste. Orión sugirió que dejaras de trabajar en protecciones y mejor abrieras una tienda de bromas. Mientras apoyo cualquier decisión que tomes, tú y yo sabemos cuál sería mi elección.  
Debido a tu broma pasamos la última clase escribiendo un ensayo en vez de aprender algo nuevo. Aunque para ser sincero a mí no me molesta. Ya estoy tan adelantado de los demás que no hay muchas cosa que los profesores puedan decirme que ya no sepa. Claro que no voy a decirles eso.  
No sé si lo planeaste o no pero el profesor Dumbledore fue atrapado por la broma. No es a menudo que tengo la oportunidad de ver a los miembros de la llamada casa valiente asustados de muerte, que fue la primera reacción que tuvieron al ver a su jefe de casa.  
Suficiente sobre bromas habiendo tantas cosas importantes sobre las cuales discutir.  
¿Sucedió algo la última vez que estuve en casa? Hay partes de mi visita que no recuerdo tan claramente como debiera. Supongo que no es nada de qué preocuparse pero pensé que era mejor preguntarte si sabias algo.  
Supongo que ya has averiguado cómo proteger a Ares ya que apareció justo cuando iba a usar una de las lechuzas del colegio para enviar esta carta. No estaba nada feliz, eso te lo garantizo. Estoy seguro de que me perdonará. Después de todo tiene que decidir estar contigo o conmigo y ambos sabemos a quién elegirá.  
Debo terminar la carta ahora. Parece que los Gryffindor encontraron unos Slytherin de primero con quienes desquitarse.  
Con amor  
Tom.  
Harry dobló la carta y la guardo en su bolsillo. Ares ya se había marchado, lo que era una buena señal, además no le escribiría a Tom en esos momentos. No tenía tiempo para escribir una carta así que Tom tendría que esperar por una respuesta.  
Era uno de los primeros días cálidos y ya que aún no lo llamaban para ir a trabajar había decidido utilizar el día lo mejor posible.  
Durante el invierno no había podido hacer mucho con el jardín debido a toda la nieve que cubría el terreno. Ahora que ya no había nieve no había nada que le impidiera trabajar en el jardín como deseaba.  
Muchos magos y brujas usaban hechizos para encargarse de sus jardines o dejaban a los elfos domésticos a cargo de esa labor, a menos que lo usaran de castigo para sus hijos. A Harry le gustaba hacerlo sin usar magia. De esa manera tenía algo qué hacer y sabría que el resultado final sería bueno por su esfuerzo y no por un hechizo.  
El tono de Tom en la carta cuando el chico le comento sobre sus TIMOS había echo a Harry sonreír. Le recordó a Hermione que había actuado como si se fuera a acabar el mundo si no los aprobaba. Ojala Tom no fuera como ella. Si ese era el caso Harry no estaba seguro de qué haría. Quizás podía hacerle una broma al chico.  
La idea de abrir una tienda de bromas también le hizo sonreír. Se preguntaba si los gemelos habrían usado el dinero que les entregó para abrir su tienda. Una cosa era segura: no abriría una tienda de bromas. Ese sería el trabajo de los gemelos en el futuro. Además le gustaba hacer protecciones y no podía soñar trabajar en otra cosa.  
Harry meneó la cabeza y sonrió divertido. El pantano era un regalo de los gemelos. Sabía que ellos estarían interesados en saber cómo había funcionando y lo que le había sucedido al humano atrapado allí cuando el pantano había sido liberado. Quizás les contaría en el futuro cuando los viera.  
Miró a Nagini con el rabillo del ojo. Desde el día en que Tom había observado uno de sus ataques la serpiente había comenzado a seguirlo a todos lados, siempre que fuera dentro de las protecciones. Sonrió al pensar en las reacciones de los goblins si Nagini algún día decidía seguirlo a alguna de sus reuniones con Ragnok. No es como si pudiera decirle que no a la serpiente si decidía hacer algo. Nagini ya había crecido bastante aunque aun no llegaba al tamaño que tenía cuando la había visto por primera vez.  
Creía que Tom le había ordenado a la serpiente que lo siguiera pero Harry no sabía cuándo habría sucedió algo así. ¿Acaso Nagini sabía lo que había hecho? Harry dudaba que la serpiente estuviera calmada y amigable con él si ese fuera el caso.  
Posó su mano en su collar. Se había sacado la cinta que Tom había comprador pero la campana aun estaba en su cuello, ahora parte del collar que usaba. Tom había rehusado decirle exactamente lo que hacia la campana y aunque Harry había estado allí cuando la compró, el vendedor no había dicho cómo funcionaba. Simplemente le había pasado a Tom un trozo de papel que contenía toda la información que necesitaba.  
Claro que Harry había pensado ir a la tienda para saber cómo funcionaba la campana pero siempre le salía algo más importante. Además, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, como que le gustaba la campana. Sólo le puso un hechizo silenciador para que nadie pidiera oírla cuando estaba en su forma humana.  
Normalmente Harry no usaría un artefacto mágico que no sabía qué hacía. Ni siquiera él era tan estúpido. Pero había sido un regalo de Tom y por lo tanto se quedó con la campana. Sabía que Tom no le compraría algo que lo lastimara.  
Harry no necesitaba mirar la campana para saber cómo lucia. Era pequeña, redonda y de plata. No sabía cómo Tom había conseguido el dinero para comprarla. Y mientras no fuera algo ilegal en realidad no le importaba. Como último detalle Tom, con un hechizo, había puesto sus nombres en la campana. Claro que no sus verdaderos nombres.  
Beleza, propiedad de Voldemort.  
De esa manera los Slytherin sabrían con quién tendrían que llevarlo si lo encontraban en alguna parte.  
Antiguamente se habría molestado al ver el nombre del asesino de sus padres en sus pertenencias. Pero Tom no era Voldemort. Técnicamente sí lo era, pero no era el Voldemort que había conocido y eso era muy importante para él.  
Trató de no pensar en Grindelwald. Pero aun se preguntaba cual había sido la reacción a su respuesta. Quizás no había sido lo más inteligente que había hecho. Pero había estado enojado y no lo había pensado bien.  
Limpiándose el sudor de la frente volvió a trabajar. Quería hacer lo más posible antes de que lo interrumpieran para ir a trabajar.  
T&H  
Gellert miró con disgusto al que había sido el ave que había utilizado para enviarle la carta a Evan. El ave se había atrevido a volver sin una respuesta, que era algo que no podía aceptar.  
Se paró de la especie de trono en el que había estado sentado. Sintió la mirada de sus seguidores seguir cada uno de sus pasos con miedo en los ojos. Se aseguraban de mantener su distancia, sabiendo cuáles serían las consecuencias de interponerse en su camino.  
—Déjenme solo.  
Esperó hasta que el último seguidor desapareció cerrando la puerta tras él.  
Lo primero que hizo al encontrase solo fue dejar escapar una fuerte maldición que hizo un agujero en la pared, sin importarle el daño que estaba causando.  
—¿Así que crees que puedes ignorarme?—. Pasando por sobre el cadáver del ave, Gellert llegó hasta una de las grandes ventanas de la habitación—. Nadie me desafía sin consecuencias; lo aprenderás tarde o temprano, así que espero que lo hagas rápido.  
Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro y Gellert rio.  
—Creo que es hora de poner mis planes en movimiento. Lo siento, pero me has obligado. Cuando estemos juntos podrás trabajar en compensarme.  
De mejor humor, Gellert se dirigió a la chimenea más cercana. Tenía una llamada por flú qué realizar y un mundo qué dominar.  
T&H  
—¿Sr. Ryddle, que está haciendo en el baño de chicas?  
Tom se quedó helado, con la mano en la manija de la puerta maldijo en su mente. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y saludo al profesor Dumbledore con una educada sonrisa.  
—Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore, no sabía que usted seria el profesor que estaría de turno con nosotros los prefectos.  
Era difícil no notar al Profesor Dumbledore con su túnica amarilla, pero ni siquiera el feliz color le quitó la sensación de que algo iba a suceder. Maldijo el hecho de que había sido el profesor Dumbledore quien lo había pillado. Si hubiera sido otra persona Tom ya estaría en camino a terminar sus rondas en vez de estar parado en el pasillo.  
—No lo soy, pero eso no significa que tienes permitido entrar al baño de chicas. ¿Puede ser que estés escondiendo algo?  
Tom se aseguró de mantener su cuerpo relajado e incluso logró seguir sonriéndole al profesor.  
—Por supuesto que no, profesor. Pensé que había oído algo y ya que no me encontraba con ninguna prefecta decidí entrar yo mismo para ver qué sucedía.  
Mientras el profesor lo observaba Tom se mantenía con calma. Era una de las cosas buenas de ser un Slytherin. Si uno no tenía una máscara con rapidez aprendías a hacer una. Por suerte Tom había tenido varias mucho antes de aprender sobre la magia.  
El subdirector miró entre Tom y la puerta como si no supiera qué creer. Por un lado podía confiar en el Slytherin y quizás perderse algo importante. Por otro lado simplemente podía entrar y echar una mirada él mismo. Pero ambos sabían que sería la burla de los Slytherin a la mañana siguiente si no encontraba nada. Y Tom sabía con seguridad que el hombre no sería capaz de encontrar nada.  
Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el profesor Dumbledore asintió.  
—Muy bien, Sr. Ryddle. Pero si lo encuentro en esta situación muy a menudo tendré que hablar con su jefe de casa por su el abuso de su posición como prefecto.  
—Por supuesto, profesor Dumbledore. Al igual que haría con cualquier perfecto de las demás casas si los encontrara en una situación similar.  
El Profesor Dumbledore asintió.  
—Muy bien, lo dejaré continuar con su ronda. Oh, y antes que lo olvide: el Director ha decidido una salida a Hogsmeade este fin de semana, lo que significa mañana. Le informará a los demás estudiantes mañana en el desayuno.  
—Me aseguraré de avisarle a los demás, profesor Dumbledore. Buenas noches.  
—Buenas noches, Sr. Ryddle.  
Tom esperó hasta que el profesor desapareciera antes de permitirse respirar con tranquilidad. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que el profesor se marchó.  
Meneando la cabeza Tom caminó por el pasillo. Pensaría por que habían conseguido permiso para ir a Hogsmeade, en una fecha en que supuestamente deberían quedarse en la escuela. Necesitaba descansar y aclarar su cabeza. Y antes de eso necesitaba terminar su ronda.  
Vería si mañana podía averiguar qué sucedía.  
H&T  
Sin importar cuántas veces visitara Gringotts no se cansaba de mirar. Los goblins había sido las primeras criaturas que había visto y Harry aún estaba fascinado por ellos. No entendía por qué el mundo mágico veía de forma inferior a todas las criaturas. El conocía a muchas personas que eran por todos los medios inferiores a los goblins. Si solo las personas supieran lo que los goblins hacían tras sus espaldas  
De seguro, los goblins tenían un sentido del humor muy especial y sangriento, pero aquellos que ellos apreciaban que no fueran goblin, siempre podían contar con su ayuda si la necesitaban. Y aquellos que se volvían enemigos de los goblins nunca sabrían lo que los había atacado antes de morir. Eso era lo que sucedía cuando le daban el control de todo su dinero a los goblins y luego los trataban como basura.  
Harry estaba sentado en la entrada de Gringotts esperando. Se suponía que tendría una reunión con Ragnok pero el goblin en estos momentos estaba en otra reunión. La reunión ya llevaba más de media hora.  
Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la muralla. Con ojos entrecerrados observó a los goblins y humanos moverse alrededor. Muchas veces parecían a punto de chocar pero alguno se desviaba en último momento. Lograban hacerlo sin siquiera mirar hacia dónde iban.  
Conocía a varios de los trabajadores por nombre o presencia. El único que conocía realmente era a Ragnok y Harry no podía evitar sentirse un poco perdido cuando él no estaba. Ya que él no trabajaba dentro de Gringotts o en un grupo no tenía a nadie con quien conversar.  
En el mundo muggle su familia se había asegurado de que no tuviera amigos alejándolos antes que pudiera acercarse. En Hogwarts había conocido a Ron y Hermione y no había tenido razón de buscar más amigos. No había querido arriesgarse a perder los amigos que ya tenía para ver si podía conseguir más. Harry había aprendido a estar agradecido de lo que tenía. Era eso o volverse loco viviendo con los Dursley.  
Sintiendo que alguien lo miraba Harry parpadeó. Miró entre la multitud y vio a un niño pequeño observándolo. El niño no tendría más de cuatro o cinco años. Estaba vestido en una túnica y tenía una varita de juguete en una mano.  
Mirando al niño que lo observaba Harry frunció el ceño. Tenía la sensación de que conocía a ese niño pero no sabía de dónde. Parecía que estaba mirando a alguien que conocería cuando creciera.  
—¿No sabes que es de mala educación mirar así?  
Cuando el niño no se movió o dijo nada Harry decidió seguir hablando. Pensó que los padres del niño aparecerían tarde o temprano.  
—¿Cuántos años tienes?—. El niño le mostró cuatro dedos antes de meter la mano entera en su boca—. No eres muy bueno para hablar, ¿no es así?  
"¿Quién eres? Sé que debería conocerte."  
Mientras Harry pensaba el niño se sacó la mano de la boca y comenzó a hacer burbujas con su saliva.  
"No eres un Weasley, no tienes cabello rojo o pecas. Tampoco eres un Malfoy. ¿Que otras familias conozco?"  
Harry puso un dedo en su barbilla pensativo. Conocía el nombre del niño; solo tenía que recordarlo.  
—Oh, mi pequeño Fudgie-Wudgie, no deberías alejarte así, mamá de verdad se había preocupado de que los malvados goblins te hubiera hecho algo.  
Por la manera en que la mujer habló sobre los goblin hizo que los dedos de Harry se retorcieran, pero no tomo su varita. Por lo menos ahora sabía quién era el niño.  
—Discúlpeme, madame; ¿es Cornelius Fudge a quien tiene allí?  
La mujer lo miró como si recién lo hubiera notado. Harry encontró que la mirada de la madre y el niño eran muy similares.  
—Sí, lo es, ¿y usted es…?  
—Lo siento, olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Evan James.  
Harry extendió su mano para que ella pudiera estrecharla, pero la mujer sólo lo miro como si fuera una especie de animal peligroso.  
Harry bajo su mano al quedar claro que la mujer no lo saludaría.  
Mirando a la mujer Harry sintió un fuerte desagrado hacia ella, luego su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa cuando se le ocurrió una idea.  
—¿Sabe que su hijo será ministro de magia en el futuro?  
La mujer no dijo nada pero miró a su hijo con una mirada que reconoció en cómo su tía Petunia miraba a Dudley cuando su primo había sido pequeño.  
—Él será ministro de magia y también será la razón por la que el mundo mágico sea casi destruido en el futuro, todo por rehusarse a escuchar la voz de la razón.  
Al ver el rostro de la mujer cuando dijo la última parte Harry decidió que debía comprarse un pensadero. Probablemente le daría muchas risas el revivir esa memoria. Claro que no podría compartirla con nadie, pero humillar, más o menos, a Cornelius Fudge valía la pena.  
Al ver a Ragnok acercarse hacia ellos Harry se alejó de la pared con una leve sonrisa.  
—Bueno, debo marcharme. Quizás debería pensar lo que le dije.  
Por la expresión en el rostro de la mujer Harry sabía que no era probable que siguiera su consejo.  
Ragnok se encontró con él a mitad de pasillo. Harry notó que el goblin se movía de una manera en que la mayoría de la gente parecía no notarlo.  
—Sr. James.  
—Ragnok, ¿qué hay de nuevo?"  
Harry no pudo decir si fue su imaginación o no, pero habría jurado que vio a Ragnok sonreír muy ligeramente.  
Caminando a un lado del goblin Harry le siguió hasta llegar a las profundidades de Gringotts, donde los humanos que estaban allí sólo eran los que trabajaban para Gringotts. Aparte de ellos sólo los goblins tenían permitido el ingreso a esa parte del bando.  
—¿Y cómo está su salud?  
—Bien, gracias por preguntar.  
—De alguna manera encuentro difícil de creer sus palabras, Sr. James.  
Harry rodó los ojos pero aparte de eso se mantuvo en silencio. Ya habían tenido esa discusión antes y Harry también sabía que no sería la última vez que la tendrían.  
—Sería mucho más sencillo si dejara que un sanador le echara una mirada. Si es porque no confía en la gente de San Mungo con gusto encontrare otra persona para usted.  
—Yo no sabía que se preocupaba por mí.  
Ragnok bufó.  
—Claro que no, pero piense en las reacciones de los clientes si cae enfermo frente a ellos.  
Harry escondió su sonrisa con una mano al fingir un bostezo.  
—Todo es dinero con usted, pero no se preocupe. Me aseguraré de que nada suceda mientras ellos miran.  
Ragnok suspiró.  
—No es sólo de los clientes de lo que hablo. ¿Y que pasaría con el Sr Ryddle? ¿Él sabe que usted está enfermo?  
Los pasos de Harry se detuvieron y fulminó con la mirada al goblin.  
—Mantén a Tom fuera de esto, Ragnok. Si Tom se entera sabré quién le dijo.  
Su voz no era más que un susurro bajo, pero aun supo que el goblin escuchó cada palabra que dijo.  
—¿Esa es su palabra final en este asunto?  
Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le asintió al goblin; Ragnok suspiró de nuevo.  
—Al menos traté, así que nadie puede culparme si algo sucede. Ahora vamos, tenemos cosas que discutir y preferiría hacerlo dentro de mi oficina que aquí donde cualquiera puede oírnos.  
Sabiendo que no sería la última vez que tendrían esta conversación, Harry siguió a Ragnok hasta la oficina.  
T&H  
A su alrededor la gente hablaba con voces fuertes y felices. Incluso algunos de los Slytherin encontraban difícil a veces mantener sus voces bajas y Tom difícilmente podía culparlos por eso.  
Normalmente les permitían ir a Hogsmeade menos de una vez por mes. Poder visitar el pueblo mágico dos veces en un mes era algo impensable.  
Cuando el Director Dippet había anunciado la noticia en el Gran Comedor esa mañana los Slytherin había sido los únicos que no se encontraron sorprendidos. Al principio Tom había estado reluctante en decirles a las demás serpientes lo que le había contado el profesor Dumbledore. Después de todo él no confiaba en el hombre. Pero en la mañana había decidió esparcir el rumor sobre la posibilidad de una salida extra a Hogsmeade.  
No había tenido tiempo de escribirle a Evan para decirle que iría a Hogsmeade. Tom suponía que tendría que estar sin la presencia de Beleza.  
—Parece raro. Normalmente sólo podemos ir una vez al mes y eso es todo. Por lo menos deberían darnos una razón para esto.  
La voz de Abraxas sonaba a su izquierda y ligeramente tras él. Las palabras del chico no fueron más que un suave susurro pero Tom escuchó cada una de ellas. Tom asintió para mostrar que había oído y compartía la misma opinión.  
Alrededor de ellos el ruido alcanzó un nuevo nivel y Tom resistió el deseo de suspirar. Quería haberse quedado atrás para terminar el último libro que estaba leyendo, pero una sensación le dijo que debía ir con los demás. Como Slytherin había aprendido a escuchar sus corazonadas.  
Caminaron a Hogsmeade en un gran grupo. No era raro que los Gryffindor trataran de atacarlos cuando los profesores no estaban mirando. Era más seguro para ellos ir y volver en grupos. En Hogsmeade había demasiados testigos así que ni los Gryffindor se atreverían a hacer algo.  
En Hogsmeade la gente ya estaba levantada. Al parecer habían sido informados de la salida extra a Hogsmeade o si no las tiendas aun no estarían abiertas a esa hora.  
Tom decidió seguir a los Slytherin de su año. No tenía planeado comprar nada pero tampoco se podía quedar sin hacer nada. Por lo tanto se mantuvo en segundo plano, observando cómo los demás entraban y salían de las tiendas. Ellos sabían que estaba allí. No lo olvidaban pero comprendían que quería estar a solas en esos momentos.  
Tom miró por la calle en dirección a su casa. Quería visitar a Evan pero sabía que el mago no estaría. Si Tom recordaba correctamente Evan debería tener una reunión con los goblins ese día. Y aunque podía visitar a Nagini y Hubert no sería lo mismo. Era a Evan a quien quería, para así poder preguntarle sobre lo que había olvidado. Claro que tendría que hacerlo a la manera Slytherin ya que al parecer sería la única manera de conseguir una respuesta.  
Sintiéndose aburrido entró a una tienda de libros junto con tres de sus seguidores. Ojala pudiera encontrar algo que lo entretuviera durante el resto de su estadía en Hogsmeade.  
Busco el rincón más alejado de la tienda donde los libros más oscuros se encontraban. La mayoría no creería que vendían esos libros pero para los ojos de Tom no había mejor lugar para esconderlos. No eran en realidad libros oscuros pero se acercaban bastante. Al menos el ministerio no los tenía prohibidos, aún.  
Tom se paró en la punta de los pies para alcanzar uno que estaba en la parte alta de un estante cuando la tienda comenzó a temblar. Tom perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su trasero con un bufido. Puso un escudo sobre sí mismo para protegerse de los objetos que caían. Esperaba que los demás Slytherins hubieran sido capaces de protegerse a sí mismos.  
El temblor se detuvo y Tom abrió los ojos. Ya tenía su varita en la mano, lista para usarla si era necesario.  
Con rapidez miro alrededor para ver cuánto daño había ocurrido. Sabía que no sucedían temblores en Gran Bretaña lo que significaba que debía haber magia tras aquello.  
Abraxas estaba un poco más allá. Aparentemente el rubio no había sido lo suficientemente rápido con un escudo para protegerse. Un hilo de sangre le chorreaba desde la cabeza. Era difícil juzgar que tan serio era ya que las heridas en la cabeza tienden a sangrar bastante.  
Tom mantuvo la calma mientras ubicaba a los demás Slytherins que lo habían seguido a la tienda. Ninguno de ellos parecía estar seriamente herido pero Walburga tenía lastimado el pie y estaba apoyada pesadamente sobre Orion, que, aparte de estar cubierto en polvo, lucía bien.  
Se podían oír gritos de afuera de la tienda. Tom se levantó del piso y miró por la ventana asegurándose que su cuerpo estuviera protegido por los estantes. El polvo afuera hacia difícil ver lo que sucedía. Podía ver gente moverse alrededor y maldiciones y hechizos volar de un lado al otro pero no podía ver quiénes estaban peleando.  
Captando el destello de túnicas azules que solo había visto en los periódicos los ojos de Tom se abrieron.  
—Parece que los seguidores de Grindelwald han decidido hacernos una visita.  
Tras él escucho a alguien maldecir.  
H&T  
Cuando Harry salió a tropezones de la chimenea sintió que el piso temblaba bajo sus pies. Cayó al piso con su varita aferrada en la mano. Antes que algo lo golpeara lanzo un escudo para protegerse.  
Yacía en el piso mientras observaba cómo sus posesiones caían al piso y se rompían. Se preguntó si Nagini y Ares estaban bien. Cuando se había marchado Ares había estado afuera de cacería y Harry esperaba que la lechuza no hubiera vuelto mientras él no estaba. Ojala Nagini fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para esconderse en un lugar seguro.  
Harry esperó varios minutos después de que terminó el temblor antes de terminar el escudo y moverse. Recordaba aprender en la escuela que los temblores eran seguidos de pequeñas replicas. Cuando nada sucedió Harry decidió revisar cuánto daño había sucedido.  
Poniéndose de pie comenzó a revisar las habitaciones. Todo el tiempo maldecía el hecho de no haber pensando en poner protecciones contra terremotos en la casa.  
Llegando a su dormitorio se detuvo en la puerta con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Nada en la habitación parecía haber sido perdonado pero los ojos de Harry no se movían del closet que ahora yacía en el piso. Porque abajo del clóset se podía ver un ala negra. Harry no necesitó acercarse más o mover el mueble para saber a quién le pertenecía el ala.  
Parecía que las protecciones que había puesto sobre Ares no habían sido los suficientemente fuertes para proteger al ave del peso del closet.  
Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber hecho algo mejor se dio la vuelta y se apresuró en alejarse de la habitación.  
—¡Nagini, Hubert! ¿Dónde están?  
Harry sabía que no podía pasarle nada a Hubert porque era un fantasma pero necesitaba ver que estuviera bien. Y también necesitaba saber si Nagini estaba viva o no.  
Hubert apareció a través del piso y Harry saltó en el aire por la sorpresa.  
—¿Evan, estás bien? Escuché que llegaste pero todo comenzó a temblar y tenía que asegurarme de que Nagini se quedara donde estaba para que nada le pasara.  
Harry respiró aliviado al oír que Nagini y Hubert estaban bien.  
—Sí, estoy bien. Desafortunadamente Ares no sobrevivió.  
El fantasma se puso triste.  
—Supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer.  
Luchando contra el deseo de entrar en pánico preguntó.  
—¿Suceden terremotos aquí?  
—No, no naturalmente.  
Frunciendo el ceño Harry tocó con su magia las protecciones pero no pudo sentir nada extraño.  
—No creo que fuéramos el objetivo.  
—¿Por qué dices eso?  
—Porque las protecciones me habrían avisado si alguien tratara de atacarnos. ¿Qué otras cosas que estén cerca pueden ser atacadas?  
Harry miró al fantasma por una respuesta.  
—Bueno, lo más cercano a nosotros son Hogsmeade y Hogwarts. Aparte de eso todo lo demás está demasiado lejos como para afectarnos.  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.  
—Quédate aquí y cuida la casa. Asegúrate que nadie entre. Volveré apenas pueda después de asegurarme que todo esté bien.  
Antes que Hubert tuviera oportunidad de protestar Harry ya había salido por la puerta y se dirigía hacia Hogsmeade, donde podía ver humo de pequeños incendios que se elevaban hacia el cielo. No había forma que se quedara a un lado observando cómo gente inocente era atacada.


	48. Capítulo XLVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es de HuskyWalker que amablemente me permitió traducirla. Muchas gracias a LatexoHPo por betear, no sé que habría hecho sin ti.

Desde que había conocido a Albus Dumbledore y llegado a Hogwarts, incluso antes de ello, Tom se mostró fascinado con el poder. Con poder podría lograr lo que deseara. Una de las maneras más sencillas de conseguir poder era a través del miedo. Y los señores oscuros no eran nada si no eran temidos.  
Mientras estaba de pie tras uno de los estantes de la tienda de libros, Tom se fascinaba y asustaba con lo que ocurría afuera.  
El polvo se había asentado y era más fácil distinguir a los seguidores de Grindelwald de entre los civiles. Todos vestían oscuras túnicas azules, a diferencia de las rojas de los Aurores. Por lo que sabía, y ahora podía ver, usaban máscaras de animales. Lo único visible eran los ojos, nariz y boca. Todo lo demás estaba cubierto y no daba ninguna pista sobre quién estaba tras la máscara.  
Había silencio en la tienda; si alguien hubiera dejado caer una aguja, el sonido de ésta al tocar el suelo había sido ensordecedor. Tom sintió que los demás lo miraban y esperaban que hiciera algo. Creían que él podría sacarlos de esa situación con vida.  
En cualquier otro caso habría estado más que contento de hacerlo, pero en esos momentos no tenía idea de qué hacer. Aún era un estudiante de Hogwarts, y la gente de afuera eran magos adultos y experimentados. Incluso con el entrenamiento extra que Evan le había dado no podía enfrentarse a esa gente y mucho menos ganar.  
Tom se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba; un sabor metálico llenó su boca. Tragó sangre en lugar de escupirla como quería, y pasó su lengua sobre el abusado labio para calmarlo.  
—Mi lord, ¿qué debemos hacer?  
La voz de Orión lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos y lo llevó de vuelta al mundo real. Miró alrededor y observó a todos los que lo miraban con rostros pálidos y asustados. El encargado de la tienda no estaba en ninguna parte. O yacía muerto bajo uno de los estantes caídos o había huído sin que lo notaran.  
—Somos pocos y demasiado jóvenes para luchar contra ellos. Debemos tratar de encontrar un lugar dónde escondernos. Pero corremos el riesgo de que nos encuentren antes de que los Aurores lleguen. Estaremos más seguros tras las protecciones de Hogwarts. Si nos apresuramos quizá podemos ser más rápidos que ellos.  
En un plan riesgoso, en especial porque parecía que Walburga no podía apoyar su pie. Eso los haría ir más lento, pero ni Tom ni los demás pensaban abandonarla. Ella era una Slytherin, y se mantendrían juntos, sin importar lo que sucediera.  
—Iré primero. Orión y Walbuga en medio y, Abraxas, irás atrás. Todos deben de tener las varitas listas para usar. Recuerden, esto no es una lección. Un error puede costarnos la vida.  
Los tres Slytherin asintieron para mostrar que habían comprendido.  
Tom esperó a que los tres se pusieran tras él. Luego, lentamente, salió de la tienda con la varita al ristre. Si alguien lo viera sin la varita pensaría que era estúpido o que la tenía bajo la manga.  
No revelaría que podía hacer magia sin varita antes de que fuera absolutamente necesario. Podría ser la carta de triunfo que salvara sus vidas.  
Al salir de la tienda el ruido de la batalla les llegó de golpe. El polvo se había disipado pero ahora había humo de un incendio que no podían ver, eso les dificultaba ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
De vez en cuando podían distinguir personas moviéndose entre el humo. Algunos usaban túnicas azules y otros túnicas ordinarias. Otros usaban el uniforme de Hogwarts.  
Tom pensó en detenerse y ayudar a alguno de sus compañeros estudiantes, especialmente a los más pequeños. Ellos no tendrían idea de qué hacer en una situación como esa.  
Miró sobre su hombro y captó la mirada de Abraxas. El rubio parecía leer sus pensamientos y asintió.  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara al primero de los seguidores de Grindelwald. Tom en realidad se sorprendió de que no se hubiera topado con uno antes. El hombre estaba de espaldas a ellos y parecía tener acorraldados a un grupo de niños de tercero. Aparentemente ninguno de ellos había sido lastimado aún. Tom se preguntó por qué no habían buscado un refugio o regresado al colegio.  
Sacudió la cabeza y decidió pensar en ello cuando estuvieran a salvo.  
Los cuatro Slytherin levantaron las varitas y dispararon cuatro maldiciones distintas contra el mago oscuro. El hombre no estaba preparado para un ataque por detrás y cayó sin hacer ningún sonido, inadvertido. Tom usó un "stupefy" contra el mago para asegurarse de que no se levantara a atacarlos y pasó sobre el cuerpo. Arrugó la nariz con disgusto antes de volver su atención hacia los niños de tercero.  
Dos niñas Hufflepuff y un niño Ravenclaw. Al parecer una de las niñas y el niño eran parientes cercanos. O eran mellizos o primos hermanos.  
—Quédense cerca de nosotros y trataremos de llevarlos de vuelta a Hogwarts. Tengan las varitas listas para usar cuando nos ataquen. Y asegúrense de que de verdad sea el enemigo antes de atacar.  
Lo último que necesitaban era lastimar a alguien que venía a ayudarlos.  
Con los tres niños, Orión y Walburga en medio, comenzaron a caminar.  
El humo se condensó y Tom tuvo la sensación de que se acercaban al incendio. Usaron sus varitas para poner encantamientos casco-burbuja sobre sus cabezas para poder seguir respirando sin dificultad. Normalmente se usaba bajo el agua, pero el hechizo hacía su trabajo igual de bien sobre la tierra.  
El aire se calentó y Tom comenzó a sudar bajo la túnica, los demás no estaban mucho mejor. Aún así se obligó a continuar por la calle. Era el único camino a Hogwarts, a menos que dieran la vuelta alrededor de Hogsmeade.  
A menos que el camino frente a ellos estuviera bloqueado, Tom no tomaría otro. Mientras el humo escondía a los enemigos, también los escondía a ellos de los seguidores de Grindelwald. Al salir al aire libre serían un blanco demasiado fácil.  
Una mano aterrizó en su hombro y Tom se dio la vuelta con la varita levantada y una maldición en los labios.  
Vio unos asombrosos ojos verdes que lo observaban con preocupación. Sobre la cabeza de cabellos negros vio unas orejas de gato.  
H&T  
Harry no había puesto ni un pie en Hogsmeade cuando tuvo que evitar la primera maldición en su dirección. Sin una palabra se lanzó hacia el mago y lo tomó de la garganta. Eso era lo triste de la mayoría de los magos y brujas: pensaban que porque tenían una varita nada ni nadie podía lastimarlos. Quedaban expuestos a ataques físicos.  
Al ver el color de la túnica de aquel hombre y la máscara de animal, Harry no tuvo dudas del bando en el que estaba. Mientras que los mortífagos usaban túnicas negras y máscaras blancas, los seguidores de Grindelwald usaban túnicas azules y máscaras de animales.  
Sintiendo un deje de arrepentimiento, Harry soltó al hombre y le lanzó una maldición explosiva sin varita. El hombre no tuvo tiempo de evitar el ataque y murió antes de chocar contra la pared tras él.  
Evitando mirarlo, Harry salió corriendo. Eso era lo que debía hacer: pelear contra los malos. Ese había sido su destino desde la noche que Voldemort lo había marcado, aunque él, Harry, no tenía idea de ello hasta que Dumbledore le contó sobre la profecía.  
Harry no dudó cuando se encontró frente al enemigo. Más de una vez envió su magia a hacer el trabajo en lugar de molestarse con un hechizo. El resultado era el mismo aunque un poco más desordenado de lo que le hubiera gustado.  
Aún así sabía que estaba siendo más piadoso que los seguidores de Grindelwald.  
Estuvo seguro de que su corazón se quedó helado ante la escena frente a él cuando el humo se disipó un momento. El humo volvió a cerrarse y Harry se preguntó si lo que había visto era real.  
Maldijo al destino y a cualquier responsable de esto. Los alumnos de Hogwarts no se suponía que estuvieran en Hogsmeade ese día. Seguramente Tom le habría informado de ser ese el caso.  
Sin pensar más en ello, Harry se apresuró a donde recordó ver a los alumnos enfrentándose a uno de los seguidores de Grindelwald. Algo le dijo que eran Gryffindor, ellos eran los únicos suficientemente estúpidos para quedarse a luchar en lugar de huir cuando se enfrentaban a un rival superior.  
Tantas voces a su alrededor confundían sus sentidos. Maldiciones volaban por el aire y varias veces tuvo que cambiar la dirección para no ser alcanzado por una.  
Los sonidos confusos comenzaban a molestar a Harry; se detuvo en medio de la calle y cerró los ojos un instante. Sintió un hormigueo en la parte superior de la cabeza y sonrió satisfecho. Era la primera vez que intentaba una transformación parcial a su forma animaga, pero ahora podía escuchar las cosas mucho más claras, así que supo que funcionó.  
Pese a la interrupción y a los cambios de dirección llegó donde el mago oscuro frente a los Gryffindor. Harry sabía que los estudiantes estaban tras él, así que significaba que estarían protegidos por el momento.  
El mago lo miró y pese a la máscara Harry tuvo la sensación de que aquel se reía de él.  
—Terminaré con esto, chicos. Tú y yo nos divertiremos un rato—. El mago intentó agarrarlo, pero Harry se alejó de su alcance—. No gracias, ya tengo a alguien.  
—Si eso es lo que quieres. ¡Imp…!  
El hombre no tuvo tiempo de terminar la maldición, Harry le dio un codazo en la cara y escuchó cómo se rompía la nariz. Dio un paso atrás y usó otra maldición explosiva, lanzando al hombre lejos.  
Decidió ignorarlo por ahora y Harry se giró a mirar los chicos que habían intentado luchar contra el mago oscuro. Como había supuesto, ambos eran Gryffindor. Aunque no estaba seguro de qué año. Si tuviera que adivinar diría que de quinto o sexto.  
—¿Son idiotas o qué llevan en la sangre? En serio, en lugar de pelar contra adultos deberían ir a un lugar seguro para ustedes y sus amigos—. Ahora que tenía a dos estudiantes con él, no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Sabía que tenía que asegurarse de que llegaran a un lugar seguro, pero al mismo tiempo quería ver si su amante se encontraba bien—. Vendrán conmigo. Me aseguraré de que vuelvan a Hogwarts. Estén listos para atacar cuando nos encontremos con enemigos y manténganse cerca de mí.  
Harry sacó el collar que era similar al que Tom usaba. Nadie decía que no pudiera hacer ambas cosas.  
—Llévame a Tom.  
El collar comenzó a guiarlo en una dirección y Harry suspiró aliviado. Por lo menos ya sabía en qué dirección se encontraba Tom, y al parecer el chico iba en dirección a Hogwarts. Al menos eso era lo que Harry esperaba que Tom estuviera haciendo. Tom no hacía cosas estúpidas, pero no podía estar seguro. Podía ser ese día el que Tom decidiera hacer una de las proezas que él mismo normalmente hacia.  
Mirando tras él para asegurarse de que los dos Gryffindors lo seguían, Harry dejó que el collar lo guiara hasta donde supuestamente estaba Tom. Sólo podía rogar que su amante se encontrara bien y no muerto en algún lugar. Si ese era el caso no estaba seguro de qué haría entonces.  
Harry guió a los dos chicos a través del humo, había pensado en llevarlos a Honeydukes esperando mandarlos por el pasaje, pero se decidió en contra de esa idea. Seguidores de Grindelwald podrían verlos usando el pasaje y tendrían un medio de entrar a Hogwarts sin que nadie los detuviera.  
Cuando una maldición se dirigió hacia ellos Harry levantó un escudo alrededor de él y los dos chicos en vez de saltar del camino. El poder tras la maldición fue más fuerte de lo que había pensado y fue empujado hacia atrás.  
Enviando una maldición a quien lo había atacado y esperando que le alcanzara, Harry le indicó a los dos chicos que lo siguieran. Estaba sorprendido de ver que en realidad habían hecho lo que les dijo. Si él hubiera estado en su situación jamás se habría ido con una persona desconocida, en especial después de la muerte de Sirius. Uno nunca sabía cuándo alguien podía guiarte a una trampa.  
En su camino a encontrar a Tom, Harry se aseguró de eliminar a los seguidores de Grindelwald antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de actuar. Claro que no resultó tan bien en todas las ocasiones. Harry podía sentir cómo la sangre corría de una herida en su brazo y sus costillas se sentían bastante lastimadas. Al parecer no podría evitar ver a un sanador cuando todo terminara.  
Estaba sorprendido de que ninguno de los chicos le hiciera preguntas o demandaran poder jugar a los héroes para eliminar a todos. Quizás comprendían que sus vidas dependían de cómo actuaran.  
Harry se sorprendió de su reacción ante todo eso. Había pensado que entraría en pánico o algo así, pero hasta ahora nada de eso había sucedido. Quizás su cuerpo estaba esperando estar seguro para entrar en pánico.  
En su camino a Tom, aunque los Gryffindor no sabían eso, rescataron a una niña Slytherin y a un niño Hufflepuff que habían estado tratando de huir de un enemigo. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar herido de gravedad aunque sí estaban lastimados.  
Hasta ahora Harry no había visto estudiantes muertos y esperaba que eso significara que habían logrado escapar y no que habían sido capturados.  
Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le advirtió que algo más sucedía de lo que podía ver. Harry maldijo su dolor de cabeza que le evitaba pensar con calma. Se sentía tembloroso y listo para maldecir a cualquiera que lo mirara de manera equivocada.  
Como si hubieran sido advertidos por la misma voz que él, Harry sintió a los estudiantes juntarse aún más tras él. Era bueno saber que confiaban en él para que los protegiera y no los defraudaría. Al mismo tiempo estaba comenzando a ponerse verdaderamente nervioso: ¿cómo alguien podía esperar que se encargara de esos niños en una situación como esa?  
Harry decidió no pensar más en eso ya que una bruja aprecio frente a él, vestida en una túnica azul. Sin una palabra Harry levantó su varita y lanzó la maldición asesina en su dirección. Fascinado observó cómo la maldición le dio de lleno y cayó al suelo. Cuando la pasaron Harry no pudo evitar echarle una mirada rápida. A él no le pareció muerta. Más bien parecía que estaba dormida, aunque no pudo ver tras su máscara. Se preguntó si así habían lúcido sus padres cuando fueron asesinados.  
Sabiendo que no recibiría una respuesta y que habían otras cosas en que concentrarse, Harry forzó sus pensamientos lejos de la mujer muerta. No sentía culpa por haberla matado. En estos momentos estaban en una situación de vida o muerte. Si no la hubiera matado ella los habría matado a todos sin dudar.  
Gracias a las orejas de gato escuchó la voz de Tom antes de poder verlo. La única cosa que le impedía correr hasta donde estaba era el conocimiento de que no podía abandonar a esos chicos. Dudaba que pudieran sobrevivir mucho tiempo a solas.  
Tom estaba parado dándole la espalda, pero desde donde Harry estaba no se veía lastimado. Apresuró sus pasos, parándose tras de Tom en poco tiempo. Temiendo estar imaginando cosas puso cuidadosamente una mano en el hombro del chico.  
Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Tom repentinamente se diera la vuelta y le apuntara con su varita. En vez de preocuparse por ello, simplemente lo miró. Tenía sangre en sus ropas pero no parecía ser de Tom y Harry respiró aliviado.  
No tuvo más tiempo de mirar a Tom ya que éste lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que lo levantó del suelo. Sin importarle que los demás estuvieran mirándolos Harry paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom y apoyó su frente en el hombro del chico. Sus orejas de gato se movieron para captar el sonido a su alrededor. Aunque estaba feliz de ver a Tom no podía estar distraído si alguien se decidía a atacarlos.  
No estuvieron mucho tiempo así, después de todo habían otras personas mirándolos y no era ni el momento ni el lugar para estas cosas. Harry se separó de Tom pero se mantuvo cerca. No podía arriesgarse a perderlo justo cuando lo había encontrado.  
Harry dejó sus ojos recorrer el grupo que acompañaba a Tom. Reconoció a los tres Slytherin pero a los tres niños más pequeños nunca los había visto. Harry suponía que Tom había hecho lo mismo que él y había recogido niños que necesitaban ayuda.  
Le dolía ver esos rostros pálidos y asustados. Una de las niñas más pequeñas de Hufflepuff estaba llorando en silencio y Harry odiaba el hecho de que no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer para hacerla sentir mejor.  
Tomando su decisión Harry tomo la mano de Tom e ignoró la ceja levantada del Slytherin. Tomó su varita y toco la mano de Tom dos veces. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente cuando sintió levantarse las protecciones.  
—Esto los protegerá hasta que lleguen a Hogwarts. No te preocupes, iré a buscarte.  
Ignorando los gritos de Tom, Harry lo soltó y salió de las protecciones. Como hacedor de las protecciones era el único que podía hacer eso. Tom y los demás estudiantes estarían forzados a estar dentro de ellas hasta que llegaran a las protecciones de Hogwarts.  
Confiaba que Tom guiaría a los demás hasta la seguridad. Y Harry sabía que una vez que Tom estuviera en la escuela los profesores no lo dejarían salir.  
Harry corrió entre el humo, buscando más estudiantes. No se iría hasta estar seguro de que todos estaban a salvo. Eso era parte de la razón por la que había sido puesto en Gryffindor.  
El sonido de una niña llorando guió a Harry por la calle. Sabía que no sería el único escuchando el llanto pero estaba listo de enfrentarse a quien fuera.  
Su carrera se detuvo cuando encontró a un grupo de seguidores de Grindelwald esperándolo. El humo se había aclarado y ahora podía ver a cada uno de ellos. Eso significaba que ellos también podían verlo claramente. Harry maldijo el hecho de que no había pensado en traer su capa de invisibilidad. Con ella no habría estado en esa situación.  
La niña que había oído yacía a los pies de una de las brujas de túnica azul. Desde donde se encontraba no podía ver qué tipo de daño tenía la niña pero por lo menos aun estaba con vida. Por lo menos eso era algo bueno.  
Harry se lamió los labios. Sabía que eso no era nada bueno. Él podía pelear, claro. Pero no contra tantos. Ni siquiera él era tan estúpido como para pensar eso.  
—Estaba comenzando a dudar de que te presentarías, Evan.  
Harry se quedó helado cuando los seguidores se separaron y dejaron a una persona nueva aparecer a la vista. No necesitaba mirar para saber quién era esa persona.  
—Grindelwald.  
—Me dolió la forma en que respondiste mi carta, Evan, pero estoy dispuesto a perdonarte si te arrodillas y me llamas amo. Y ya que me siento generoso incluso dejare vivir a la niña. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es arrodillarte y decir una palabra.  
Harry miró entre Grindelwald y la niña. Su mano picaba por maldecir al hombre hasta cansarse pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Al hacerlo pondría la vida de la niña en riesgo.  
—¿Es por eso que decidiste hacer esto? No podrías saber que me presentaría, así que, ¿qué razón tienes?  
—Vine con la esperanza de conversar con el Sr. Ryddle. Le escribí una carta hace unos días y no recibí la respuesta que deseaba así que él tendrá que aceptar las consecuencias.  
Sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de la rabia Harry respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. Miro a la niña y vio miedo en sus ojos. Apretando los dientes se arrodilló. Su mano aún aferraba con fuerza su varita aunque no le serviría en esos momentos. Si atacaba a alguien otro podría matar a la niña rápidamente.  
Risa, como la del cementerio, sonó a su alrededor. Era obvio que disfrutaban verlo así. Sintiendo su rostro arder por la vergüenza Harry agachó su cabeza ligeramente y se mordió el labio. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a la niña observándolo. No necesito levantar la mirada para saber que Grindelwald estaba parado frente a él. Pero Harry no tenia deseos de mirar al hombre.  
—Aunque me gustaría esperar todo el día no tengo tiempo para eso. Tenemos que marcharnos antes que aparezcan los Aurores.  
Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de murmurar algo sin levantar la mirada.  
—¿Qué? Me temo que no pude oír lo que dijiste. Quizás deberías repetirlo un poco más fuerte esta vez.  
Levantó la mirada y con unos ardientes ojos verdes le dijo a Grindelwald.  
—Dije: Puedes ir a joderte a ti mismo antes que te llame así, bastardo.  
Al principio Grindelwald lució choqueado. Cuando captó las palabras el shock se transformó en rabia.  
—Si así es como lo quieres…—. Grindelwald levantó su varita — ¡Crucio!  
La maldición le dio de lleno y Harry gritó. Todos sus pensamientos volaron y en lo único que pudo concentrarse fue en el dolor.  
Cuando la maldición fue levantada Harry yacía en el suelo, jadeando pesadamente. No estaba seguro cuándo había caído al piso pero no le importaba. Lentamente se incorporó y quedó arrodillado con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo observando a Grindelwald que lo miraba con expresión firme.  
—Deberías estar feliz de que no te mate. Ahora, haz lo que te ordene o la niña pagará.  
Gruñendo, Harry saltó hacia la niña. Tacleó a la bruja que estaba parada más cerca a la niña y luego usó su cuerpo para protegerla de las maldiciones que les arrojarían.  
—Me aseguraré de que pagues por esto con tu vida.  
Harry se puso de pie y ayudó a la niña a pararse. Para su sorpresa ninguna de las personas vestidas de azul mostró ninguna intención de tomar parte en eso. Al parecer Grindelwald quería encargarse de él por sí solo.  
Harry empujó a la niña tras él hacia un estrecho callejón entre dos tiendas. Sintiéndola irse, Harry levantó su varita. Estaba listo para enfrentarse a lo que le arrojaran. Él y Grindelwald se pararon frente a frente sin decir una palabra. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al mirar el rostro del mago oscuro. Si alguna vez hubiera tenido alguna duda de que Grindelwald estaba loco, la duda se habría ido al verle el rostro.  
Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Grindelwald que sonaba tan fría que probablemente congelaría el aire a su alrededor.  
—Yo terminaré contigo.  
Harry dejo de prestarle atención a los seguidores de Grindelwald y se enfocó en el hombre.  
Parándose en una posición defensiva, Harry esperó por la siguiente movida del hombre. No sabía nada de su forma de pelear. Así que eso significaba que no tenía idea de qué haría Grindelwald. Aun así, Harry había estado en ese tipo de situación en varias ocasiones para mantenerse calmado. Después de todo siempre había terminado con vida, más o menos.  
—Pudimos ser grandes juntos. Pero me has desafiado demasiadas veces, así que no me queda más opción que matarte. Una vez que termine contigo será el turno de tu pequeño amante—. Harry controló su rabia y se alejó del pequeño callejón para tener más espacio para moverse si era necesario— ¡Crucio!  
—¡Bombarda!—Harry tuvo que moverse a un lado para evitar la maldición de Grindelwald así que su maldición falló por varios pies. Lo único bueno fue que elimino a dos seguidores con su maldición. Por lo menos ya no tendría que preocuparse más por esos dos.  
—Aguamenti.  
—Incendio.  
Harry se dejo caer al piso y sintió la maldición pasarle por encima. Una rápida mirada le dijo que la pequeña tienda de libros había comenzado a arder. Por lo menos ahora sabía por qué no había tienda de libros en su tiempo.  
Volviendo su atención al duelo Harry salió del camino de otra maldición enviada en su dirección. De alguna manera eso le recordaba demasiado su duelo con Voldemort en su cuarto año. Un señor oscuro tratando de maldecirlo y él tratando de escapar de las maldiciones. Aunque esta vez era diferente. Harry sabía más maldiciones que la última vez y no temía usarlas.  
—Serpensortia.  
Una serpiente negra salió de su varita. Harry miró con fascinación cómo la serpiente levantaba su cabeza y fulminaba con la mirada a la gente alrededor.  
—Estúpidos humanos. Debería matarlos por interrumpir mi cacería. Mi veneno los matara a todos, lentamente.  
—Hermosa serpiente, por favor déjame ayudarte.  
La serpiente, un macho, giró la cabeza en su dirección para mirarlo. Harry escuchó varias exclamaciones de los seguidores. Al parecer habían averiguado lo que era.  
—Un hablante, es un honor conocerlo. ¿Cómo puedo serle de ayuda, gran hablante?  
—Ese hombre…—.Harry hizo un gesto hacia Grindelwald, que lo observaba a él y a la serpiente con grandes ojos—, quiere lastimarme a mí y a mi pareja, que también es un hablante.  
La serpiente giró su cabeza hacia Grindelwald y siseó, mostrando sus colmillos.  
—Estúpido humano, vas a lamentar querer lastimar a un hablante.  
Grindelwald dio un paso atrás cuando la serpiente se lanzó hacia él. Pero antes de que la serpiente lograra morderlo Grindelwald levantó su varita y la mató con un Avada Kedavra.  
Harry ya se estaba moviendo y no tuvo tiempo de sentir pena por la serpiente. Sabía que moriría y aunque lamentó desperdiciar una vida había sido necesario. Su vida y la de Tom estaban en peligro si Grindelwald no era detenido.  
Cuando el señor oscuro lo notó, Harry ya estaba cerca de él. Harry levantó su varita, listo para usarla y terminar ese duelo.  
—Accio.  
La varita voló de la mano de Harry hasta la de Grindelwald. Harry dejó de moverse, esperando ver qué haría Grindelwald.  
—Parece que gané.  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando Grindelwald tomo su varita con ambas manos y comenzó a robarla hasta que alcanzo su punto de quiebre. Cuando la varita se rompió Harry sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía. La varita había sido la primera prueba real de que era un mago. Que las palabras de los Dursley sobre él y sus padres no eran ciertas. También era la varita hermana de la de Tom.  
Una oleada de magia pura lo recorrió y Harry sintió que moriría si no la dejaba escapar antes que fuera demasiado tarde.  
Grindelwald arrojó los trozos de varita como si no significaran nada. Los ojos de Harry siguieron su caída. Sintió una lagrima recorrer su mejilla pero no reaccionó. La mayoría de los magos tenían una conexión especial con su varita. Y Harry no era diferente.  
Grindelwald no reaccionó cuando Harry levanto su mano. Sin su varita todos creían que estaba indefenso. Era obvio que ninguno sabía lo bueno que era con magia sin varita o habrían temido por sus vidas en vez de reírse de él.  
Apuntando con un dedo a Grindelwald, Harry sonrió de medio lado.  
—Adiós, Grindelwald, ha sido, como se dice, un placer conocerte.  
Dándose cuenta que tenía un as bajo la manga Grindelwald dejó de reírse y entrecerró los ojos.  
—¿Y qué crees que puedes hacer? Ya no tienes una varita.  
—Ya verás. Me gustaría decirte que no duele morir, pero ya que nunca lo he tratado estaría mintiendo. ¡Avada Kedavra!  
Una luz verde que había visto tantas veces antes, en sus pesadillas y en la vida real, salió de su mano y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Grindelwald.  
Nadie fue capaz de mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera a la luz verde que tenía el mismo color de los ojos de Harry.  
La maldición asesina le dio al señor oscuro de lleno y Harry lo miró caer. No sucedió con extrema rapidez o extrema lentitud como creyó que sucedería. En vez de eso Grindelwald cayó y golpeó el suelo a velocidad normal.  
Varios "pop" le dijeron que la gente a su alrededor estaba desapareciendo. Harry los ignoró y siguió mirando al hombre caído. No había estado seguro de qué sucedería si de verdad lograba matarlo. Quizá había creído que alguno de los demás estaría listo a tomar su lugar y tratarían de matarlo para cobrar venganza. Aunque le gustaban mucho más estos acontecimientos.  
Por lo menos ahora estaba seguro de que Grindelwald no aparecería en otro tiempo a causar caos porque su cuerpo aun estaba ahí. Aunque, Harry no estaba seguro si su cuerpo había quedado en el futuro también o lo había seguido hasta ese tiempo. Esperaba que lo segundo fuera el caso o si no tendría problemas.  
El pensar en toda la gente que había sido alcanzada por la maldición asesina vagando a través del tiempo hizo que Harry se estremeciera. Suponía que debía haber una razón por la que la maldición asesina fuera una imperdonable.  
Harry siguió mirando a Grindelwald. Era el primer hombre que mataba con esa maldición. Hasta ahora había tratado de no usarla por todas las veces que había sido enviada en su dirección. Pero al igual que con la bruja atacando a los estudiantes no había tenido otra opción. Era él o Grindelwald y Harry no estaba dispuesto a que lo separaran de Tom. No importaba que no pudiera regresar al futuro con sus amigos. Se tenían mutuamente para darse apoyo y Harry suponía que vería a sus amigos algún día en el futuro.  
Pero Tom aun lo necesitaba y Harry lo amaba. Quizás eran familia aunque no estuvieran relacionados por sangre.  
Pasos tras él alentaron a Harry de que alguien se acercaba. Sabiendo que probablemente eran los Aurores que habían llegado, Harry escogió ignorar a la persona. Ya que no estaba vestido en una túnica azul o tenía una máscara no podían confundirlo con un seguidor de Grindelwald. Y si no le creían estaba dispuesto a mostrarles sus memorias de lo sucedido.  
La persona se detuvo a unos pasos tras de él y Harry comenzó a darse la vuelta. Creía que era mejor hacer esto rápido para poder ir a ver a Tom. Quería asegurarse de que su amante y los demás niños habían llegado con seguridad a Hogwarts.  
—¡Avada Kedavra!  
Lo último que vio Harry fueron unos brillantes ojos azules y una túnica azul. Y entonces no hubo nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia tiene continuación y creo que muchos estarán interesados en leerla. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta hermosa historia, especialmente a aquellos que comentaron, gracias a ustedes me dan ganas de seguir, hasta la próxima fadamaja.


End file.
